The Outcast
by Chance Green G King
Summary: A boy with a mysterious left arm has appeared he doesn't remember his name or his magic but as he travels on the past might be found but how will he deal with friends and will,he be able to tame his mysterious powers along with trying to find a place to belong? And can he find his origins? Find out. ( new image!)
1. Chapter 1

**hey all of you guys how's it going? Yeah if your all wondering yes I'm making another fairy tail story I'm doing this as another test and challenge for myself. The reason is cause I just kind of wanted to improve my writing that's all so this is going to be a little different from the main story.**

 **As usual I don't own any of the characters just my oc's nothing else including fairy tail**

 **Chapter one**

 **The Island**

 **On a distant island far away from Fiore**

Rain was dropping like bull lets through the night with the trees whistling to the wind supported by the roaring might of thunder. Now right now a child was running for his life through the woods with a look of fear on his eyes with blood trickling down on his forehead wearing only ragged clothes that had a hood hiding his face and his entire left arm was wrapped up in bandages.

as he was running he looked behind him and saw the red eyes that belonged to the pursuer that seemed to be getting closer and closer by each passing second. He then made a right turn as the trees were cut like paper behind him witch tumbled down shaking the ground.

As he kept on running further he was running out of room to run and ended up at the end of a cliff. He was exhausted and when he turned around his pursuer was looking at him right in the eye. The man that was chasing him wore a lion head piece on his head and black gloves along with black jeans leaving his chest exposed showing many tattoos mixed with scars.

As he begun to walk forward he brought out a dagger to finish the job and as he got closer both of he child's fists began to be coated in a mixture of black and dark blueish lightning

" **Electric Barrage!** " he then began to punch rapidly creating multiple blasts while the pursuer was doing the same thing

" **Wave of the beast King!** " upon rapidly punching he created multiple blasts shaped like lion heads intercepting the child's attack creating an explosion that sent the child back near the edge but managed to hang on but was having a hard time do to injury and exhaustion.

The pursuer then walked forward and raised his dagger into the air while e child closed his eyes as he waited for the final blow that would be the end. A loud burst of thunder roared into the sky and as the boy waited for it nothing happened.

the boy opened his eyes and saw that the his pursuer had stopped and looked at the child with eyes of guilt that trailed tears of pure shame " wha- why? " the child asked confused cause this guy was trying to kill so he wondered what why the sudden change in heart.

" I'm sorry... " he began " our home is lost what ever happened to our cause? " he asked himself as kneeled down to be at the child's length before patting him on the head much to the child's confusion " huh? " he examined flinching back a bit before the man sheathed his dagger into its case before removing the strap that held it and handed it to the boy who become even more confused.

" here take it " he insisted " you will need it and once the time comes everything will make more sense " once he explained the boy accepted the weapon and put the strap on his shoulder.

" now I need you to listen to these words, " he said and the boy instantly nodded his head " this very world we stand on is full of sin that deserves to be destroyed so there may be peace in this world, but I realized that there's still good in the world that's worth protecting " he said having a hard time breathing meaning and showing something was wrong.

" I'm all alone, what can I do? " the child spoke up and the man touched the boys right cheek and smiled " your not alone, this is the beginning of your story and someday you will do great things ".

" I don't- I don't understand " " you will in time " the man awnsered grunting in pain.

" I think he's over here! " a voice called out and the man growled before turning back to the boy and quickly muttered a chant.

" there's no time you must go! " the man then touched his chest before a brown magic sealed appeared on him " remember you always have a choice.. " the man then pushed the boy off the cliff who screamed before the spell took affect making him disappear out of in air as if he wasn't there as the man whispered " always now go " after that the man took his last and final breath.

two other hooded figures approached him and they appeared to be crossed " seems that the right heart has disappeared " he looked to his companion " what now Sem? "

the one called Sem looked forward in the distance " I can't find his magic energy, so for right now inform our master immediately ".

" He's not going to be happy about this " after that they were off until the other figure kicked the body off the cliff " you were a fool Liore ".

 **on a beach somewhere in Fiore**

the boy had landed on the sand near a rock bumping his head knocking himself out so he was out for the count for now.

 **To be continued**

 **okay folks this is the first chapter. So what do you think? Not to bad for the beginning right? There's a lot of questions your probably asking yourselves right now by what they meant by the right heart and just what his this boy capable of? Well you'll find out next time in chapter 2**

 **( ps I apoliogize for the misspelling and I hope that you can all understand it better now cause I updated it and honestly it's how I write )**

 **so for right now I have the second chapter in works and now**

 **until next time**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	2. Chapter 2 Amnesia

**hey guys you ready for more fairy tail? Cause your all about to get another chapter to read and I hope that you will like it**

 **As usual I don't own fairy tail or any of its characters just all of my oc's that's all**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Amnesia and a journey starts**

The boy from before was currently fast asleep in the sand with the waves and the gentle wind seeming to be the only alarm clock available. After a few more seconds the boy began to wake up " where...where..am I? " he said getting up touching his head but when he saw his hand there was dry blood on it.

instantly he went over to a pool of fresh water to splash some on his face. After splashing It he sighed in relief but kind of filched cause he for the first time in his life he saw his reflection.

when he got a good look at it he saw his eyes that were blue slits. with his hair being a dark green color with the bangs being bright red giving him a odd yet gentle appearance with the large closed wound on his forehead that he decided to get it patched up when he had the chance. Over and all his age was only seemingly about twelve, that's at least what he thought but for his name he didn't have one even if he remembered he knew he never had a name.

When he was done he felt his left arm was a little heavier then his right and that was when he noticed that for sown reason the left arm was wrapped up in bandages and it seemed a little larger than his right arm.

he began to unwrap his bandages and when he was finished he was absolutely astonished to see that his arm was a claw. This large claw was his actual left arm but it was large and sort of heavy it's structure was strange cause it resembled a forearm with five sharp claws for its fingers and it seemed to be made out of some sort of black metal. Closely examining it he noticed that ere were strange markings engraved in it with large blue pearl on the top of the palm.

when he was satisfied he wrapped his arm back to how it was before standing up and begun to look around " better, make haste " he exclaimed to himself walking on forward wherever the roads will take him.

after walking for two whole hours he finally found a sign that read welcome to Jasper smiling that he found a town he entered it and for the first time he near people so that made him feel a little uneasy.

He felt eyes on him instantly as he went on through while hearing a couple whispers ( this strange never been near other people before ) he thought to himself before his stomach growled ( hungry too ).

he then made his way through an alley before noticing that there was actually a cafe reading Olof's coffin. The boy tilted his head to the side in confusion ( strange name, this coffin? ) the boy couldn't make it out so he entered.

the inside had a red carpet that had black leather couches, black tables, and chairs chairs, with a bar that had a neon sign with the cafés logo in the very end. He walked inside and looked around cause he never seen a place like this before so this was entirely new for him.

everything seemed a little normal until he realized something or rather someone else was in their with him " greetings " a creepy voice said making the boy scream in fright with his skin nearly jumping off including his ghost hovering over him for a moment before it went back in.

He then spun around to see who had just spoken to him and when he did the boy was now looking right at a very slender and tall man at least in his early fifties that had pale skin and very pointy ears and no hair. What helped made this man stand out the most was wearing a black tuxedo and pants with a necktie and random assortments of red.

" Hi " the boy simply said waiting for an answer cause this guy at appeared out of nowhere " s- sorry I was just looking " the boy said just about to leave but the one now called Olof grabbed him by the arm and smiled

" three things one I know you got no money, two i know your hungry and three you go some story to tell so come I have an open ear ".

after explains everything that had happened Olof seemed to understand what was going on " so what your telling me is that you had awoken on the beach that's not very far from here not remembering your name at all or where you came from " he asked while the boy was munching down on his meal

" hmmm just like I told you " he exclaimed before gulping down his water " but hey may i see your arm " Olof asked politely and the boy stuck out his right arm which made him laugh " oh no my mistake I meant to say your left arm ".

When olof asked that question it made him feel uneasy cause he did not how he'd react seeing it but for some reason he could tell that he was a good person. He obliged by unwrapping the bandages on his left arm and when he was done he stuck it out for Olof to examine closely

" fascinating I've never seen anything like this would you mind taking it off? " he shook his head " n-no I tried its part of me "

" my goodness it really is part of you how strange " he said in such interest and was really curious to what it does." do you know any sort of magic at all? " the boy tilted his head in confusion

" magic? What is it? " " by goly you'd out to know about magic mostly everyone knows what it is, you see magic is energy that exists within all living beings, even the very earth and everything around use has a at least a small amount of magical energy, here let me show you " Olof said getting up and from the counter he brought out a small box that had a lock on it making the boy interested and confused.

Olof unlocked the box and brought out ten small metal keychain figures resembling something a bird cage, tiki mask, a front door, moth, sun symbol with a moon included. The other five were a heart, a pair of wings, a horse shoe crab, a leopards face and for the last on it was book.

" what are they? " he asked while Olof grabbed the bird cage " you see there's hundreds no billion types of magic even more depending on the right mind and imagination, for example this type of magic " Olof then flicked the bird cage into the air that glowed purple " **Darkness magic: Caged bird** " after the multiple metal bars shot from the ground creating a small bird cage and the boys eyes were amazed and if not excited by this sight.

" Whoaa! " he exclaimed with stars in the eyes " was that magic!? " Olof chuckled " uh huh guilty as charged this is a holding spell that turns people into birds and nullifying their magic a very unusual yet great spell to have when you need it plus in order to make it stop simply just say **dispell** " after that the cage vanished.

" So you can control it simply by just saying words? " " well yes but magic like this is more complicated then that so it's hard to say but I'd think so " " wait I thought you knew your stuff? " " heh let's just say I wasn't very bright in my days " after that he kid fell to the side anime style with Olof laughing his head off.

" Speaking of magic can you use any kid? " he motioned to his left arm " I don't know but it's more like I don't remember " when he said that Olof made a creepy smile " well then how about I help you out with that? "

 **to be continued**

 **okay folks yes I left a cliffhanger their but I wanted to make things a little more interesting and this is an example of me trying something different so I hope you all like it and please review and tell me how I'm doing it'd mean a lot to me so until next time**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	3. Chapter 3 Twins

**hey you guys! who's in the the house none other then your main man the G King bringing you all another chapter for the Outcast one of my many crazy creations that I've decided to do now this chapter was a little mixed up with another writing so this is technically a rewrite of an old mistake i did earlier but no less I hope that you will all enjoy!**

 **Chapter three**

 **The Twins**

It has been three weeks ever since Edward woke up on that beach and eventually met his new teacher and friend Olof Smog. During those last days ed served as a waiter force cafe since olof was the only employee and just like every employee the old vampire like man payed him.

and each day he took ed into the Sanctum train and since he didn't have any knowledge of magic olof decided that it be best for rot now he worked on his body that way he wouldn't have to rely on magic just as much so it would give him an advantage.

right now ed just got beaten down by another one of olof's familiars called Kreaken the strangler a massive snake that had ten heads with a strange mouth on its chest. It was pitch black while it's eyes were yellow showing no pupils at all while the tipe of its tail was skeletal

" man! " Ed said punching the ground as he struggled to get up

" that's enough for right now Edward " olof said trying to calm him down cause he understood his frustration

" no I can still go on " he said trying to ignore the pain " i said were done so go get some rest and as a matter of fact you've been working really hard so we'll take the day off by tomorrow alright? " he said really trying to calm him down cause he learned that Edward had a real stubborn side to his seemingly gentle and confused personality that he seemed to have earlier.

ed sighed in defeat " fine "

the next day

ed was walking in town and was really frustrate cause he couldn't beat kreaken ( This is only getting harder ) he then looked at his wrapped left arm ( I wish I knew how to use this thing...but I think that's going to be a while ) " come here young man " a voice called out to him and it was an old woman wearing a hood.

" Um yes? " he said walking up to her " you seem a little troubled " she said shaming a can that said five jewel giving ed a tick mark on his head ( does this lady just want my money? ) he thought to himself before giving her the five jewels by puting it into the can.

" Now give me your hand " Ed did as instructed " no your left hand " ed then felt this was something that he should not do cause he firmly grasped his left arm " it's alright " she said smiling.

Ed did not sense any hostility so he did what she asked her to do and stuck out his left hand that she grasped firmly and then closed her eyes. After ten silent moments she opened her eyes and let go of his hand " interesting " she said simply baffled " what is? "

" I see you facing many tough battles ahead of you, including friends and-and " " and? " that snapped her out of thoughts " and I see you now heading to the woods "

" why there? " " cause the forest is mostly known for bringing friends together so if you venture into there you just might find something that would truly change your life " she said smiling before she literally just disappeared into thin air making Ed them jumped back in fright.

" Holy crap she's really gone! Eh? " he noticed a piece of paper was on the can and picked it up noticing their was some writing on it

" believe in who you are and not what you are, cause when you do the true path shall be revealed to the eye along with true happiness " ( wow this is nice I think I'll keep it as memento ) he said before putting it in his pocket.

As he was on his way back to the cafe he stopped at the cross road one where the street tome cafe was while the other was the forest entry. He was going back home but he remembered what the old woman said " if you venture into there you will find something that will forever change your life " those words kept repeating so to find out he entered the forest.

The forest was so lively full of strange creatures inhabiting the trees, the water everything it was indeed a place of peace and Ed seemed to enjoy it " wow " he exclaimed as he sat down to enjoy the moment " I know it might just be me but I can feel magic flowing through this water " curious he took a drink of the water.

To his surprise it was really fresh giving it a wonderful feeling. He gave a satisfied sigh " man that's the best water I ever had " he exclaimed to himself before something heavy hitting his head knocking him out for a few seconds.

he then woke up rubbing his sore head " ow " he flinched touching the massive bump on his head " the heck hit me? " he then looked around before he saw it. Right in front of him was a large egg that had green markings on one side while the other had black marks " wow that lady wasn't kidding at all " Ed exclaimed as he lifted the egg up right after he wrapped it up in the black jacket that he was wearing to keep it warm and when he was done he headed back to the cafe.

* * *

" hey! Checkout what i found! " Edward happily yelled out trying to get olof's attention with the egg held tightly between his arms " who? What? Where? " olof said just waking up from his nap since nobody was around. As ed layers the egg on one of the cozy chairs olof finally saw it " where'd you get that bloody thing? "

" I found it in the forest " ed answered the question making sure the egg was tucked in " the forest huh? Well at least you found us dinner for tonight " Olof exclaimed with a creepy smile again. after he said that ed instantly went in front of the egg to protect it

" uh uh! Keep your filthy hands off of it! " when Ed did do that Olof simply began to laugh " hahaha! I'm just joking rent a sense of humor already! "

" bite me, and I'm not going to eat it I'm gonna hatch it! " " oh I get it you want it to be alive that way we can roast it right? " " quit messing me! I'm serious! And while I'm at it I'll take your offer of taking it easy until it hatches and yes you did say so yourself " Ed exclaimed taking it up to his room with olof mumbling

" shit he did " the words he choose instantly regretted but on the other hand he was also thinking of something else ( then again he's improving rather quicker then I expected at this rate his magic might awaken, I have a feeling there's more then meets the eye with that kid ) he thought while grinning remembering his old days when he was young.

over the last three days ed kept the egg warm as best as he could making sure it wouldn't get cold and wouldn't over heat just in case it began to do so. He had noticed that it some times began to move giving ed the theory that it might be close to hatching.

( hmmm I wonder what it's gonna be? ) ed peaked over while reading a few books he got from the library so that way he would at least know what type of animal would hatch from it but after speeding on through 20 books he began to think that this egg is probably something else.

He leaned over for his chair groaning " I give up that's every book in the library that has this stuff " then he heard a knock coming from his door " come in " he called out and when he turned around it was only olof holding a tray of food

" oh hey olof what brings you up here? " " figured you'd be hungry by know since you've been cramped up in here reading and for minute their I thought your were dead " he explains while setting it down and taking a seat on one of the other chairs in the room.

" so have you got any luck? " " nope none I can't find it anywhere in these books " " well I guess then we'll have to wait until we cook it " olof said with stars in his eyes and when he did Edward went straight in front of the egg with a look that said keep your hands away from my baby! And when he did do it olof only laughed

" hahaha! Man your to easy! Hahaha! " " quit messing with me! " all the sudden they bot heard a crack. Ed instantly turned around and saw that the egg was beginning to hatch in mere seconds the egg shook side to side until two glowing lights popped out one of them was pine green while the other was gold and mere seconds they turned out to be two flying cats

" Meow! " " whoa! What the cats! " Olof yelled out in surprise. The two cats began to fly around in the room thanks to their little wings on of the cats was green it had big yellow eyes that seemed to sparkle along with a white belly, two red cheek marks, pink ears along with four red spots on its back along with the tip of it's long tale and judging by its appearance it was a girl.

The second had gold colored fur with a black spot on its belly. It's head was round along with its red tipped ears. It's eyes were yellow while the tip of its long tail was red and for some reason it had a brown spot on its right paw and ed could tell that it was a boy.

after flying around aimlessly for a few seconds the twin cats landed on Edwards shoulders before the green cat meowed " **Yoshi!** " " Bowbowbowbow! " her brother added but it seemed to be more like a laugh.

" Haha! Wow this is unexpected " Ed exclaimed as he petted the new born cats

" well since you found the egg I think it should be you who should give them there names " Olof chimed in making a point

" hmmm " ed was eying the green cat " since your a girl I think your name should be Yoshi "

" why cause that's the first word she ever said? " " well yeah it is so I figured it be a good name for her " " well all you have left is that round boy right their " Olof pointed to the gold cat who was chowing down on ed's food and yet he didn't mind.

" Huh bow? Bow? " he thought for a moment before snapping his fingers " ah hah I know! Hey little guy come here " Ed tried to tickle the cat but unexpected it bit his finger. olof kind of expected him to scream in pain but yet he didn't he only laughed and scratched him right between its ears making it confused

" hehe your a feisty one aren't ya? I think this name would suit you just fine, from now on your name is Bowser " the cat now known as bowser let go before tilting his head to the side before giving off a toothy grin.

* * *

from then on the two twins were inseparable cause ever since that day they looked at Edward as there loving and caring big brother and when they heard that he was practicing magic they wanted in that way they could get stronger and stand right beside Ed when he needed help.

On that day another friendship has been made that will last for a long time to come and unknown olof is shown smiling glad to see that ed was now on his way to understand the ways of friendship itself cause these three we're going to have a long road ahead of them.

 **to be continued**

 **okay guys how'd i do? Did you all like the twin Exceeds? I figured it'd be pretty cool since there's never been a pair like that in the anime nor other fic's that I have read so hopefully they'll help make the story a little interesting.**

 **By the way I do realize that there is no action for those that crave it but I assure you that there will be some very soon just stay tuned in**

 **now until next time**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	4. Chapter 4 finishing training

Hello **my friends! How are you all doing!? Welcome to another chapter of the outcast another story from my imagination where you get a nice sense of adventure and then some! Now the last time Edward acquired to new companions two exceed twins that he named Yoshi and Bowser and yes just like the Mario characters but quite frankly I don't care I like the names**

 **As usual I don't own fairy tail or any of its characters including music that's used on some future chapters just only my Oc's**

 **Chapter 4 The final training!**

After many weeks of training Edwards physical abilities have become three times **sharwhatper** then a normal human being surprising even Olof at the results. during that time olof agreed to train Yoshi and Bowser on how to use their magic and so far they've made good progress yoshi was well on her way to become an excellent healer while bowser on the other hand was having a difficult time but he was still able to "summon his wings just like his sister.

the only thing that was missing was that ed still couldn't use magic even with all that hard training ed just could not use magic he didn't know why but it seemed that pretty soon he was going to find out.

" Come on big bro you can do it! " " yosh! Show it who's boss! " both bowser and yoshi cheered for their big brother. Currently yoshi was wearing wearing a little yellow skirt dress that showed a little of her back while bowser was wearing only a pair of small pants for his choice of clothing.

right now everyone was in the sanctum and hoping that edward would finally be able to use magic cause if wasn't able to then he wouldn't be able to join any guild or become a real wizard

" alright we're going to try again ed okay are you ready? " olof yelled out asking his question as he readied his glove " yeah! " " okay now let's begin " after that the seal began to glow bright purple " very well **now return Kreaker the strangler!** " after that the same snake from before had reappeared hissing while it showed off its massive fangs before turning to olof and bowed its head " **shall I fight him again?** ".

" Yes but please don't try to eat him " he said before the snake turned around to face Edward who had already got ready to fight " **can't help myself if I do** " it snickered before it lunged forward **and** when he did ed ducked down before giving it a hard uppercut into the air before grabbing its tail

" gotcha! " he exclaimed as he began to spin him around before throwing him in yoshi and bowser's way much to their displeasure

" oh crap! " " bounce! " they both yelled out before jumping to the side and dodging the giant snake that crashed into the rocks shattering upon impact.

just a few seconds later the snake began to fire a red beam from its mouth straight to Ed who dodged it but it later began to trail him. He quickly jumped into air but didn't notice at the snake somehow got behind him

" **over here!** " it exclaimed before slamming him to the side thanks to its tail.

He quickly regained his composure and sprinted forward but that plan quickly changed cause kreaker began to spew smoke leaving him with no other option but to jump but that was a mistake cause kreaker was up in the air charging an attack and hit edward dead on making him crash into rocks as well.

As Ed was getting up time just suddenly stood still but what was bizarre that everything around him was red " what going on? "

 **" use your left arm "** a voice out of no where commanded which made ed look around " huh? Who said that? " **" use your left arm and touch the earth "** " who are you!? " Ed demanded an answer but all the sudden he felt pain coming from his left arm.

He grunted in pain and ripped of the bandages and when he did the strange markings and the pearl began to glow brightly and just like that he began seeing hundreds of images of him performing different spells with his arm they all went by so fast but he felt like he knew how to do it somehow.

As time now started up again ed raised his left arm that began to gather energy and once he knew what it was for he aimed it right at kreaker **" Terra Force!** " upon command and orb shot forward and while it kept getting closer it expanded until it kreaker.

upon impact the blast made a massive explosion that made the snake roar in pain but it made Olof ,Yoshi, and Bowser surprised ( unbelviable he didn't have a single trace of magic energy but how was he able to bring out to bring out so much energy ) " **heh now this is getting interesting** " then the multiple spikes that were on its body began to glow purple " **now I can go all out! So be prepared I haven't had a thrill like this in a long time!** " then the massive snake rushed forward coated in the same energy.

ed then planted the palm of his left arm onto the ground and when he did a red magic symbol appeared " **Earth seal: absolute prison!** " when he said that thousands of chains bursts out of the ground trapping kreaker

" **what the? "** after that another symbol appeared only it was silver " **now! Earth cannons!** " the earth then shaped its self into cannons that all aimed right kreaker leaving him shocked and surprised

( **is this kid seriously the same human from before!?** ) the old snake thought to himself as he quickly regained his balance and prepared its next attack.

in an instant ed leaped forward and when he did that kreaker then began to fire multiple balls of energy from its mouth but they were easily knocked away like flies, before long ed landed a direct hit right into its face sending him flying and crashed into more rocks.

angered and pissed off by this human kreaker then fired a red beam from its mouth along with the spikes shooting out energy as we'll all of them aimed at Ed. Just in an instant Ed felt an instant of some sort blink as he then began to back flip backwards at a very fast speeds making him dodge all of those incoming attacks.

after that was done edward then made the earth launch forward resembling hands and trying to grab kreaker but he easily smashed them away with his tail and then began to gather energy into his mouth along with an orb forming as well

" **Ragnar break!** " just like that the orb got large really large and when he was done he blasted it forward but just like that a black magic seal appeared " **Earth seal: Lions break!** " the earth then shaped its self into a massive shield that resembled that of a lions face taking he blast head on while the rest of the area that was in the front was desimated.

Just in an instant another red seal appeared but there were more then one cause hundreds started to gather around kreaker " **Earth seal Domination!: star shower!** " after that hundreds of throwing stars started pouring out but for some strange reason though all of them didn't even hit the snake at all

" **ha! You missed!** " the snake declared but didn't seem to frustrate ed at all " nope it's actaully all set " " **what?** " kreaker exclaimed as edward was about to snap his fingers " **Now light the fuses!** " upon saying that and snapping fingers all of the stars began to explode dealing a lot of hits and damage to kreaker who roared in pain and left Olof even more amazed

( this is crazy he's actually created and used his own personal magic! It's absolutely incredible! But then again he might not being using the full length of his power I'll need to find out ).

As the giant familiar snake regained his balance after taking that attack he was about to make a move until olof intervened

" that's enough! We're done for today! "

 **And then**

" hmmm so what your telling me is that something or someone actually talked to you? " Olof asked after Edward told him what happened " yes time just stood still and that's when I heard it " " yosh, that's strange it told you to touch the earth and that's when your arm started to act up? " yoshi chimed in

" strange indeed though bowser sorts of get it but at same time not really " " well pick one then " yoshi said a little annoyed by her twins saying.

" Well even if it is a mystery Ed was able to unlock his ability to use magic so that's an achievement however, if what he is saying is I fact true then I believe that he has yet to fully unlock the rest of his power do to him having amnesia " Olof briefly explained

" so how long tell he does unlock the rest of his power? " yoshi asked " hard to say but it all depends on how he progresses, so it should take some time but for right now half of your training is done so be prepared for what lies on ahead, so you up for it? " olof asked giving Ed the look until he nodded.

 **Time skip two years later**

Two long years has passed and now thanks to Olof's trading it payed off Ed was now a little taller with a little muscle mixes in and his bangs covered a small portio of his eyes. His new clothes consisted of a sleeveless red jacket with silver studs, green pants and ball shoes including a black hat that had three yellow feathers on the side. The only thing that stayed the same was that ed still didn't understand emotion even with Olof's teachings he still could not get it at all but he figured that Ed would find out on his own.

As for his little siblings the cats had grown Yoshi was wearing a blue and red skirt dress and had two gold ring piercings on her left ear.

as for Bowser he wore mostly small worn out jeans and got piercings just like his twin only they were on his right ear.

Currently the three of them were all packed and ready to leave in order to find out more about ed's left arm and hopefully fill in the gaps of his memory along with becoming a major wizard at the same time.

" so we look for this guy named Hector in Magnolia? " yoshi asked spreading out her wings " uh huh, he should know something since he specializes with this stuff, but just a little warning he can be a...bit weird sometimes "

" okay whatever " Ed exclaimed butting his travel back pack over his shoulders. " hey ed " olof called out and approached him " here " olof then gave edward his magic keychains making him a bit shocked.

" no these are yours " " now they belong to you it was time for me to pass them on anyways so take care of them ".

" I will " when ed answered Olof simply smiled " one last thing " olof then gave him an old blue cassest player that had a tape inside of it along with a pair of headphones " now go have some fun " he said and before long the trio of Edward, Yoshi and Bowser began their travels that would eventually give them many adventures to remember and events that would change their lives forever for when one chapter to a story end another shall begin.

 **to be continued**

 **so how'd you all like that? I wanted to make it interesting before the main character sets off his journey so I hope hat you all enjoyed it. So how was the fight pretty good huh? I wanted to be a little more creative with this ones magic and show what he's capable of.**

 **as for later on in sure you'll get a few laughs and by then they meet out fairy tail friends just be patient so until then all of you guys go enjoy the ride and for a little heads up I've already nearly got the next chapter done so be prepared.**

 **well that's enough for right now man typing on my I pod is a pain in the ass but its**

 **worth it in the end so until next time**

 **G King!'**

 **Out!**


	5. Chapter 5 Traveling to Magnolia

**hiya! How are you all doing this is your main man the G King bringing another chapter for the Outcast**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Traveling to Magnolia**

 **Two months later**

 **Journal entry: 1. So far it's been two months since I woke up on that beach and I met that kind old man that helped me out. heck he even came up with this name also let me stayed their for two whole years even giving me this journal to write in.**

 **Even after two months I keep remembering Olof cause I still remember what he said something about me being a person who strides forward to find out his purpose when I look back at that I think he might be right...**

 **also what magic is to me is entirely new and these magic times at he gave me might actually come in handy when I need them but one of the biggest questions I have is who gave me this dagger and whys my left arm like this? The answers can only be found if I continue on further..**

* * *

Strider was hiking through a large forest that seemed to go for miles with Yoshi on his shoulder while Bowser was waking right next to him. until finally they found an overview showing a massive lake that was in the horizon.

While enjoying the scenery ed dropped his pack and began to look for the item that Olof had given him. " ah here it is " he exclaimed taking it out the old cassette player that had a few songs on it along with a pair of black head phones.

After putting it on yoshi grabbed a hold of Edward summoning her wings while bowser did the same thing. ed then smirked " okay fellas let's go! " " yeah! " after that they dropped from a high altitude and began to fly high up into the air while ed clocked on the cassette player that began to play a song that began to play as the three of them traveled

 **( you know how movies have songs playing while certain characters travel form one place to another well that's what's going on right now. As for this song it's played by Bare naked ladies, don't ask that's what the band is called yes it's bizarre but Flying burrito brothers sound weirder. Okay folks now I shut up )**

 **Song One Week: Bare naked ladies ( but I ain't gonna write the whole song so it'll be short )**

 **( it's been one week since you looked at me cocked your head to the side and said " I'm angry " five days since you laughed at me saying " get that together come back and see me " three days since the living room I realized that it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you. Yesterday you'd forgiven me but still two days till say I'm sorry )**

the scene then shifts to the three asking directions on how to get to their next destination from an old man before thanking him. The next scene shows them eating while Ed looks at the map to plot their next move before it shows them trying to catch the next train.

 **( hold it now and watch the hoodwink. As I make you stop think you'll think Im Aquaman I summon the fish to the dish, although i like the charlet Swiss** **I like the sushi cause it's never touched the frying pan. Hot like wasabe when i bust rhymes, big like LeAnn Rimes because I'm all about value. Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits, you try to match wits, you try to hold me but I bust through )**

the scene then shows the trio hiking through the mountains and while they were bowser threw a rock and aimed it at the mountain in and when it did it made a rock slide and now there running for their lives anime style

 **( Gonna make a break and take a fake I'd like a stinkin achin shake, I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavours. Gotta see the show, cause then you'll the vertigo is gonna grow cause it's so dangerous,**

 **you'll have to sign a waiver a, how can I help if I think your funny when your mad. Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral can't understand what I mean? Well you soon will I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve I have a history of taking of my shirt )**

the scene instantly shows shots of Edward punching a Vulcan in the face with yoshi and bowser in the background and yoshi was taking a shot from a camera. Next it shows the whole map of Fiore with the three if them running trying to catch up to something before it shows the three of them dancing along with the music in total sync.

 **( it's been one week since you looked at me threw your arms in the air and said "Your crazy ". Five days since you tackled me I've still got the rug burns on both of my knees, it's been three days since the afternoon you realized that it wasn't my fault Not a moment to soon ,Yesterday you'd forgiven me**

 **And now I sit back and wait till you Your sorry ) CLICK! Song stop.**

Right now the three of them were now in a cave somewhere in MT Hakabay right near a campfire that seemed to be the primary source of warmth along with their dinner cooking.

" this hits the spot " yoshi exclaimed finishing off the rest off her dinner " bowser agrees this is good " her twin added

" yeah that was good " Ed exclaimed as he brought out a sleeping bag for him to sleep in " if we're lucky enough we should be able to get to Magnolia by tomorrow morning " ed stated firmly before he noticed that bowser was holding onto something " bowser what is that? "

" oh this? I found it lying around here so I picked it up " he said showing him it. The item that bowser was holding is a necklace that had eight small pearls with a large diamond in the middle but something didn't seem right cause it was brown and for some reason it smelled funny.

" uh bowser I think it be best if you leave that there " " what are you talking about I made sure it was real " he then bit it " see it's real "

ed simply shrugged his shoulders " okay " he then slumped back down on his sleeping bag and going to sleep but couldn't feel or notice that his cat partners had decided to sleep right next to him.

* * *

the next day the three of them woke up bright and early with nothing but the rising sun to replace the alarm clock if they ever had one. Just like that the three of them traversed through the rest of the mountain range until they finally got a clear view of the city of Magnolia when they saw it there minds were blown cause this was a first for them

" wow check it out " yoshi exclaimed " that's pretty " yeah bowser likes it " the good cat chimed in agreeing with his older brother figure " well could we fly down there? " yoshi nodded

" uh huh we'll be down there in a jip " she said summoning her wings same with bowser before they both got a hold of Ed " well what are waiting for let's go! " bowser exclaimed as they begun there decent.

In only a matter of minutes and getting in the right direction they managed to get over the center of the city. The two flying cats then began to lower edward down but didn't mind all of the people who were looking at them

" let me down " they obliged " lets go get the necklace appraised " " aw why? " bowser whined and didn't like the idea " bowser were gonna need the money okay " ed said as he went to search for the nearest appraiser bowser was about to say something but yoshi just gave him the finger that meant go with it .

* * *

currently they were at a geologist parlor and currently the owner was examining the necklace with a magnifying glass " well the pearls and the diamond are real "

" okay that's good but is there a problem? " yoshi asked in concern " well yeah the rest of the necklace is actually a frozen hunk of shit " ... " what? " the three of them asked.

the appraiser then began to explain " oh yeah, see the Vulcans find jewels to try and find the perfect mate and sometimes a few use their own fecci's to make a necklace and freeze it in the frozen temperature, we call them crap jewels " he said before he made a pop noise with his mouth.

when that happened bowser tried to hack multiple times cause he was now scared for life " ewww! i put in my mouth! " bowser said screaming before he crashed threw the roof making a hole while the rest of them just simply ignored it.

edward then looked at the appraiser " so can we still sell the jewels? " " yeah why not "

" ahhhhhhhhh! " bowser kept on screaming before the screen turns black and crashes into it before he slides down like you see in those movies

 **TO be continued**

 **Okay guys thats the fifth chapter hope you all enjoyed it and please review how i did do i need improvement anything? its okay if i get negative feedback that way i know if you all liked the story. but pretty soon it will get along with the main story in a few more chapters maybe in like two or three it just all depends plus i wanted to do something different to set this story apart from the rest and did you all guess what reference i got that from? eh? if you don't know then i'll tell ya on the next chapter so that's enough for right now and as usual**

 **until next time**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	6. Chapter 6 another friend

**hey folks how are you all doing? Man these days sure are going by fast he'll just in a few months I'll be out of high school and maybe if I'm luck enough I'll be able to take online classes for college but all I can do is just freakin try and do it for right now**

 **okay now that's enough let's keep this story continuing and as usual I don't own any of the fairy tail anime characters just only my oc's**

 **Chapter six another friend**

" aw man this sucks! " bowser kept on whining ever since he found out that necklace he found on MT Hakabe was actually nothing more but a frozen chunk of crap shaped to look like one

" that was your fault for putting it in your mouth " " don't remind bowser! Geez bro no need to add fuel to the fire " bowser exclaimed feeling even more depressed.

" Chin up bowser what's done is done keep moving " edward exclaimed as he pulled out a note that showed the address and street that this Hector guy lived " yosh, bro's got a point you know.

" hmm? " yoshi then noticed " isn't that the note Olof gave us? " ed nodded " it is ". Bowser then flew up and gently landed on Edwards head while yoshi sat on his right shoulder so they all looked at it.

" hey that place isn't to far we're pretty close " yoshi exclaimed and saw that Ed was eyeing both her and bowser

" why are you both on me? " bowser just grinned " cause your big brother so bowser does it along with yoshi " " yosh, he's right you know " the green cat added making ed shrug his shoulders

" I don't care do what you want " " okay then! " bowser exclaimed cheerfully.

* * *

after a minutes of navigating the here of them were now at the door step to an old wear house with a sign that read

 **Hectors Home Hole**

" that's a weird name " Ed exclaimed scanning the place with his eyes while the two cats were scouting out the place

" this if got to be second weirdest place bowser has seen aside from the vampire guy " " you mean olof?" yoshi sweat dropped at her brothers action their " yeahs that's the one "

( yosh, what the heck goes through his head sometimes? " what are you waiting for brother? Knock away " yoshi exclaimed before ed obliged before knocking it a few times and stepping back a little.

The door opened along with a large head poking out that had the appearance of an old miner with a large brown beard and run downed old hat " eh? Hello? "

" down here " Ed said before the man looked down and saw him " oh there you are, so kid you need something? "

" yes, are you by any chance hector? " " who wants to know? Wait a minute who told Yale government!? " " no olof did " Ed said a little nervous at the large mans action.

hector then scratched his beard " hmmm? Hmmm? Olof? Who was he again? "

" he was the guy who looked like a vampire.." " shoot! Olof! That's right I guess that means your his apprentice Edward and these little critters must be your buddy's come on in! " he exclaimed before retracting his head back in.

" In we go " " yosh " yoshi agreed with ed before entering the warehouse and got a better look at hector. He was about nine feet tall wearing a unbuttoned black jacket, blue shirt pants and large brown boots that matched his figure.

" yeah not much but business has been going well " hector exclaimed as he sat down on a big chair that was surrounded by hundreds of rolled up maps

" what do you do here? " Ed asked as he sat down across from him " I help people out and give tips on what to do in ancient ruins that are all scattered across fiore "

" so your and archeologist? " yoshi asked " bingo cat, I've been in the business for over thirty five years, but after I kicked the bucket I started my own business to help out the new generation ".

" Huh that's cool " bowser exclaimed

" so now what brings you here to magnolia? " the old minor asked ed as he begun to unwrap the bandages on his left arm

" I was told that you might know what this is? " ed then extended out his arm and when he did the old minor then brought out a magnifying glass to closely examine it

" wow, what'd ya know I haven't seen anything like this for at least twenty years now, would you be so kind and take it off so I can look at it? ".

ed shook his head " no it's part of me replacing my real arm if i ever had one "

" well I'll be your right " hector was amazed cause it did make up his left arm. Now with those aside ed was now about to seek what he came for here answers " you said that you've seen marking like this before right where? "

as soon as Ed asked the question hector got up and went over to the maps and began to look for something " yeah I did, ah here it is! " he then pulled out a rolled up map and went back over to where he was.

" the ruins are in the north east only a couple miles away from the Cait Shelter guild "

" cait shelter? " yoshi said tilting her head to the side " it's a small guild not very popular but it's well know for the clothes that they make from animal skins and hides but there nice people I've done business with them in the past " hector explained before he gave the map to Ed.

" and Take this map it'll show you where the ruins are and where the familiar looking symbols on your arm are, however your going to need the master of cait shelters permission first since It's technically on their land, just tell them hector sent ya " then hector looked at his watch

" and you better hurry the train is about to leave " " what!? " " yeah the last train is going right now plus it's night time " just in an instant they speed off like the flash leaving a note flying in the air that said **Thank you!**

* * *

The three of them were now running like hell and crashed right intone ticket booth and frightening the man inside. They popped up " which train goes to the north east!? " yoshi asked but seemed more like she demanded an anwser form the ticket guy

" that one " he said pointing to the one that was going in the distance " thanks! " the three of them speed off after it " hey what about? " bam! He got in the face with a pouch full money that was enough to pay for three train tickets.

the trio were literally hauling ass with he twin cats holding onto Ed for their own lives as he reached for the railing until he got it and hopped on board

" *pant, pant, pant* " Ed was literally exhausted from all that high speed running that he somehow pulled off while the twin cats sighed in relief.

" wow we made it " " more like we're alive " yoshi corrected her brother as she bent a water bottle into eds mouth that he began to drank " hey bro you know you've just beat your old record of running hi speeds "

" is that so? " he exclaimed after gulping it down and sitting up " bowser did you get them? "

" right here " bowser said showing the three tickets that he sneaked and grabbed as his twin and brother we're talking to the ticket guy " and if bowser checked that's not stealing just as long as we pay for it witch we did " yoshi nodded " well let's find a seat ".

* * *

before long the three of them were going through the isle with yoshi and bowser inside of his hat so that way it would bring less suspicion. Even with that he noticed other people where eyeing him and whispering stuff but he didn't care ed needed to find a seat and it seemed that this cart was packed so he went to the next one and found it was the same.

As he was walking he passed by a blonde girl who was with a blue cat and pink headed guy who looked very sick " hang on natsu were almost there " she said trying to help out and as Ed was passing by see looked at him for a brief moment before turning her attention to her friend.

" whoa try to hold it in natsu " he heard another voice from other their looking in the direction for a sec shrugging his shoulders before opening ing the next door that lead to the next cart.

Upon entering Edward groaned cause he had not been able to find a seat until he saw there was one open. He went to it and saw that the only person sitting there was girl around his age and from her appearance she was only two inches smaller then ed.

She had long blue hair reaching down her back and brown eyes. Her clothes consisted of a blue, white and yellow scaled dress with white straps and it had a white bow over her growing chest while the hem was spiked. She had blue shoes and wore two small wing like arm bands on her arms with two more that looked similar on her ankles.

Edward approached her " excuse me? " " huh? " she looked at him " do you mind if I sit over here? most of the seats have been taken " " not at all I don't mind " " thank you ".

Ed took a seat and noticed that this girl had multiple bags and boxes " you been shopping I see " " yeah I have what about you? " " I'm heading north east ".

" Hey bro can we come out now? " bowser asked making the girl tilt her head to the side " yeah come out you two " Ed then took off his hat and just like that the twin cats jumped out of the hat surprising the girl.

" few finally bowser out of there " he exclaimed stretching before he noticed the girl looking at him " oh! Hey.." " um, hi " she greeted making the cat tilt his head to the side " you not surprised? "

she shook her head " no not really my best friend is a talking cat just like the both of you her names Carla ".

" Whoa really? " yoshi asked and looked to her brother while he did the same thing to her " we thought we were only talking cats "

* * *

" so you found her egg six years ago? " Edward said putting the pieces together so he can understand " yeah that's how I first met her, what about you though? "

" hmm? " " didn't you find two eggs? " " no I didn't I found only one " " so that means there both twins? "

" yosh! " " you guessed right! " the two of them exclaimed with their paws in the air.

" I was gonna ask but I got lead off topic ms? " " Wendy, my name is Wendy Marvel what's yours? "

" Edward Stridder and you already met Yoshi and Bowser " he said gesturing to the two cats " yosh, nice to meet you " " bowser glad to meet you too hope we come friends ".

" so edward what brigs you to go too the north east? " " we're on a mission to go to cait shelter " yoshi explained surprising the girl

" really what a coincidence I'm a member myself " " really? " " uh huh " she said pointing to her light blue guild mark that resembled a cat with a x shaped tail " are you going to join? "

" no we only need your masters permission to explore an old ruin " " why? " " ill tell,you later I promise okay? " that kind of made the cats curious but then again when it came to the topic about his memories he was serious and at the same time sad about it.

" That's alright I understand, hey wait why don't I take the three of you to Cait Shelter? "

" really are you sure? " she nodded " yeah why not " " thank you a lot Wendy it means a lot to us ".

( narrator from anime )

At that moment another friendship had been made one that would last for a whole life time and endure many adventures ahead of them but he challenges ahead will put them to test.

screen goes black

 **to be continued**

 **hello everyone! How did you all enjoy the new chapter and this is the one where the oc of this story Edward finally meets Wendy so that's a big step into this story for later on. So I hope that you'll all enjoy it and please review and tell me how i did seriously it means a lot so I can work harder.**

 **and it don't matter good or bad if the chapters not exactly good but I don't care I made other chapters I had doubts with so no big deal**

 **well that's it for the sixth chapter I have already have the seventh chapter in works so I might be up pretty soon so just be paitent until then**

 **okay thats enough for right now**

 **so as usual**

 **until next time**

 **G. King!**

 **Out!**


	7. C 7 Cait Shleter and the ruins of Ice

**hi everyone! How's it going? It's main man the G King bringing you another chapter for the outcast! Now if your all wondering and waiting to know pretty soon the Oracion Seies arc will be coming around soon so be patient okay?**

 **( as usual I don't own fairy tail just only my Oc's )**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Cait Shelter and the Ruins of Ice**

every since last night upon meeting Wendy Marvel a young girl from the Cait Shelter guild Edward instantly became friends with her with his two cat companions Yoshi and Bowser.

for right now the four of them just got off the train since it took all night to get to there respective destinations. bowser was currently carrying some of wendy's while Ed decided to carry a few of the boxes as they made their way to cait shelter.

" thanks again ed " she exclaimed while looking at him " it's no trouble " ed answered looking at her with the corner of his eye " wendy, I'm curious to know what's being a in a guild like? ". " why do you ask? " " I've only heard it from one persons point of view so I'd like to hear yours ".

she began to think " well it's actually nice and it gives you a good feeling? " " good feeling? "

" yeah having all of your friends around gives you the comfort similar to a family " " I really don't understand ". She looked at him rather confused " what don't you understand? " " friends, family and comfort I feel as if I never known them that's all ".

" Don't you have a family? " Ed shook his head " no, never had one or at least I don't remember, the closest thing to that I think the only ones were Olof, yoshi and bowser " " do you have amnesia? " " yes " " that's got to be hard " " not really " Ed said while looking at the sky.

" Don't get me wrong sure I want to remember but for right now it has wait, I have to focus on what's going on right now " " that's actually good to hear, most people have a hard time with that " " I guess so... " " something the matter? " " no I'm alright ".

" hey! Is that it over there!? " yoshi asked loudly while pointing up ahead that seemed like a small town with some sort of building that resembled that of a cat with the head and front paws

" uh huh welcome to cait shelter " she said as they approached the guild " hmm nice place " yoshi muttered.

upon entering wendy was greeted by her fellow guild mates " hi everyone I'm back! " " welcome back wendy " one of her friends nobal called out and had there eyes set on edward, yoshi and bowser

" good to see at your back child " a voice said approaching the four of them. When Ed turned he saw that it was a white cat wearing some sort of yellow and and pink dress with a pink bow on the front and another on her tail. what seemed interesting to ed was that she was like yoshi and bowser.

" Wow she is just like us " yoshi exclaimed while approaching her with bowser in tact " hi I'm yoshi and this is my brother bowser " " hello " they both greeted " nice to meet the two of you as well I suppose "

" Carla be nice " she said scolding her friends since she's always like that " aw Wendy glad you made it back " another voice said approaching them. This time it was a short old man wearing some sort of tribal clothing " oh master I didn't see you there, I got the supplies that we needed ".

" Well done " he said with a smile before turning his attention to Ed " and who are you my boy? " " I am Edward Strider sir " he said he said bowing his head making him chuckle a bit " my aren't you the gentle men, I'm the master of cait shelter my name is Roabaul so what brings you here? "

" so hector sent you here " Edward had just explained to roabaul the reason why he was at cait shelter " yes he told me that there were some ruins around here " Ed began as he unwrapped his bandages from his left arm. " I was told that mere were symbols like this " he said showing the old man making him surprised along with wendy and carla.

" yes I do remember seeing symbols like this before...but why you want to know? " " it's just really important I have to know " he answered his question while wendy seemed to be amazed by it.

" is that some sort of gauntlet or something? " " no it's actually my left arm " " that's impossible " carla said chiming in " okay then try pulling it off " " alright I will " after that carla then began to pull on it. After a few try's she gave up before she saw that indeed it was indeed his arm

" wow he wasn't kidding " wendy exclaimed " so all you want Is to explore the ruins of ice? " " huh? I don't remember it having a name " Ed said rather confused " it gets it's anime do to the unnatural phenomenon that happens there, inside as explorers get deeper inside it gets very cold no one knows the reason either so it's one big mystery " the old man explained making ed think.

" Even after hearing all that you still want to go? " " yes I do ". Wendy then began to shutter " he- hey I was wondering if I may go with him? " wendy asked in a nervous tone intriguing the old man. " what brought this on? "

" well I've been around the area so I figured I could lead him to where it is "

" out of the question child! " carla chimed in " it's to dangerous and you don't even know what is in there! " " I'm afraid that I must agree with carla " roubal added.

" How am I supposed to get stronger and gain more experience if most of the time I look for lost pets!? " she said throwing out the question. " I'll protect her "

ed said earning everyone's attention " if she goes with us then I shall use all of my strength to protect her and who ever else goes, but if I fail then you punish me any way you like until your satisfied ". The old man was simply amazed by the boys choice of words making him realize that these is the honest words of a good man.

He then smiled " alright you may go with him wendy " upon hearing that wendy instantly smiled " thank you master " she said bowing while carla sighed " fine but I'm going to some one has to keep an eye on you if he leaves you ".

ed simply shrugged " do what you want " and with that the three of them were now on their way to the ruins of ice.

after a bit of traveling they found it and entered. Even with them working together navigating the ruins was proving to be no easy challenge " wow this place go's on forever " yoshi exclaimed whole she stuck near her brother.

" Yeah to dark for bowser to see " " I think I might have something to help " Ed exclaimed before touching one of his key chains that Olof gave to him. The one he was touching was the tiki mask " **summoning magic: I call Volt the shocker** " after that the key chain glowed very brightly before a seal appeared before something came out of it.

the creature was basically a large floating red tiki mask with large teeth and big green eyes " boom! Boom! Shackalaka! " it exclaimed doing it a little dance while carla was weirded out by it.

" What in heavens is that thing? " she asked " this is a gaurdian, basically there keychain version of celestial spirits but key chain magic helps you complete all sorts of tasks but finding guardian keychain is pretty hard " ed explained while approaching the mask.

" So why'd you call me here in this dark and creepy place? " " we need light " " Kay! Simple enough " with that volt then glowed bright red " now volt lead the way " " yeah, yeah " he exclaimed before doing what he was told to do while humming.

" So who's the cute girl and pretty kitty? " " the girl is Wendy while the cat is Carla " Ed told volt ignoring what he said while Wendy blushed a little but quickly shook it off " hi it's nice to meet you " she said getting his attention.

" Oh right I'm Voltachunka but my friends call me volt they would though if any of them were still alive " he exclaimed in a happy tone and cheerful tone " why do you talk in that ridicules voice? " carla asked cause to her his voice was annoying

" no that just how my voice is I'm actually quite depressed and I keep on speaking out my thoughts, I wonder what it's like having a having a bee lily button ".

" Don't mind volt he may seem strange but he's helped us out a lot over the last two years since we first met him ".

" Yeah but bowser thinks he funny " he exclaimed but after that they all heard a loud growl that echoed through the ruins scaring wendy " what was that? " " it's just bowser " Ed said before hearing the growling sound again.

" Bowbow sorry bowser just hungry " he said putting his hand behind his head.

After exploring for a while they stumped across a bunch of stairs that were vertical " how we supposed to get up there? " Wendy asked in curiosity " well we could fly up there " yoshi suggested but ed didn't like how it looked.

he then picked up a rock " everyone pick up a rock and throw it up " they all did as he said and threw the rocks but when they went up the rocks instantly turned to dust sending shivers down most of their spines. " they all turned to dust " yoshi exclaimed really scared cause she knew what would happen If they all went up there.

Bowser noticed ed picking up another rock " what you thinking? " " bowser pick up another rock a throw it with me " " gotcha " he exclaimed before the two of them threw two rocks only this time they didn't turn to dust.

" Just as I thought this trap senses movement in numbers " " so it's like motion detection? " volt asked " yes " Ed answered. " so we each go two at a time " ed exclaimed before going to wendy " wendy you and I go first okay? Just trust me ".

" okay ed " she said before unexpectedly ed carried her bridal style much to her embarrassment cause she was blushing and just like that ed instantly jumped real high and landed on the very top much to wendy and carla's shock and surprise.

" how'd he do that? Is he even human at all? " carla asked as she summoned her wings " no for bro that's something normal he can do " yoshi answered whole up top was a different story. " um edward? Can you put me down now? " wendy asked with her face now red as a tomatoe " sorry " he obliged by gently placing her down much to her surprise.

( _he seems different from all of the people that I've met, I can feel a lot of power coming form him but it's not bad it's actually calm and it's hard to believe at even with that much power he can be so gentle and kind )_ she thought while blushing a little bit " are you okay? " " yeah I'm fine.

" Aw no! " yoshi exclaimed cause the rest of empathy was submerged underwater so it seemed like they couldn't go on " I don't see how we're getting past this unless we were fish " carla added but that gave ed an idea.

he touched one of his keychain the one that resembled set of a horseshoe crab " **summoning magic: appear Clauncher!** " after that a blue seal with a crab mark appeared before a massive blue horse shoe crab with large claws/pincers and large red eyes jumped out of it from water.

" wow Ed has another guardian " wendy said quietly

* click, click* it said clicking its pincers " yes clauncher we need your help " both wendy and carla were really confused cause it seemed only ed could understand him so yoshi decided to explain " he can't talk at all he can only screech and click his claws together that's his only method of communicating "

" then why does Edward understand him? " carla asked but yoshi simply shrugged her shoulder " I don't really have a clue myself ". Clauncher then screeched loudly and raised his legs up in the air with the help of his tail to stand

" what's that mean? " Wendy asked not understanding but Ed did " he says get in front of him ". They all stood infornt of the horseshoe crab and when they did a large bubble coated them before clauncher leaped into the water.

" What just happened? " carla asked while trying to remember what did happen cause this was not normal at all. " clauncher created a bubble so we can breath while he navigates underwater " " so he can help you travel under water? " wendy asked getting a nod from Ed " wow that's so cool ".

" alright clauncher take it away " he screeched in response and began to swim at fast speeds and while he was doing that Ed sat down " what are you doing? " carla asked " we are waiting " he simply awnsered " yeah he's right, why don't you think of this guy here as a underwater train and we're waiting until we get to the destination " yoshi said chiming in and opening a small lunch box.

" Hey can bowser have half? " he asked drooling " go on ahead " " so ed? " wendy began first by sitting right next to him while watching the fish go by " what are you gonna do after this? ".

" sorry I don't follow " " you know when your done with this what are you gonna do? " Ed began to think real hard but couldn't find it. " I honestly don't know maybe travel around fiore, what'd you think I should do? "

she began to fidget while looking away " I was thinking maybe you'd join Cait Shelter, it'd be a lot of fun sure it's small but it's a nice place to be around " "hmm maybe but I have to think about it ".

the ride was going on for at least ten minutes so wendy tried to start up another conversation " how'd you get that scar on your forehead? " " I don't remember " " what was the last thing you remember? ".

" about two years ago I woke up on a beach with my head bleeding I couldn't remember my real name and the only thing I had on me was this dagger and my arm " he showed the weapon that he had out of its sheath. " if you don remover your name then how did you end up with Edward? "

" my teacher Olof gave me it along with my last name, according to him the reason why he gave me the name was cause he said at I was a person who looked and was able to keep moving forward ". She smiled before looking ahead " he sounds like a nice guy ". " that he is ".

within ten more minutes clauncher had found the way out of that water bed and the group was now able to move onward " much appreciated friend " he said before clauncher glowed blue and returned to being a keychain. As they moved on the air got cold and ice was all around ahead.

Ed noticed that Wendy was cold cause she was trying to keep herself warm so he took off his jacket and put It on her " that should keep you warm " " th-thank you edward " she said while blushing a bit.

" this place is freezing! " yoshi exclaimed " quit whining you'll get used to this " carla scolded her while bowser was just fine " I don't see big deal bowser's just fine ". They then entered a massive room that seemed more like an arena coated in ice with icicles sticking from above the ceiling and on the ground.

" what is this place? " carla asked while looking around " I think it's some sort of fighting arena " Ed answered and saw that there was a large balcony looking over the arena. In the back was a massive throne containing a huge frozen figure.

" I don't like this " yoshi exclaimed not liking where this might be going " me neither " edward agreed " it's to quiet...to easy ".

" bowser don't see anything wrong here " he said flying over tome frozen statue and just then a loud cracking nose rang out and the statue began to move. Yoshi and Carla gasped while Wendy began to tremble and stare in horror while ed narrowed his eyes and unwrapped his left arm " bowser! Get out of there! ".

" What!? " he asked and now saw that the statue was standing up from its throne " holy crap! ". With a scream bowser flew his way back to the group.

The monstrous figure then stepped forward to the ledge wearing pitch black armor with a helmet that had two curved horns. He was carrying a shield made of ice in one arm and had a cap flowed down his back

" everyone get back! " Edward commanded with them doing so. Then the pearl and the symbols on eds arm began to glow brightly and when the monster released a powerful roar it leaped into the center of the arena.

" Bro be careful! " " you can do it kick it's ass! " both yoshi and bowser called from the side lines while all wendy could do for the time being was watch along with carla ( _please be careful_ ) she though while watching ed draw his dagger from the sheath while the monster brought out a massive sword made out of ice.

it let out a booming laugh before it roared again creating a sphere composed of cold energy that began to swirl around him before it sent forth hundreds of spikes made of ice launch to ed. Thanks to ed's fast reflexes he was easily able to wipe out the attack in no time before the on ster charged and swung its sword.

Their swords locked and despite the weapon of choice ed choose it was just as strong. It went for a left swing that was easily knocked back giving ed an opening " **Terra Force!** " Ed then launched the orb but it was easily blocked by the monsters shield.

it then ramed ed with the shield that made him crash into a pillar of ice " Edward! " wendy cried out of worry but was relived when she saw him stand back up " don't worry I'm fine " Ed replied back but instantly dashed forward cause the monster was trying to attack the rest of the group but he got knocked back by Ed who deflected its sword.

" Your fighting me! And you will not lay a hand on them! " the monster laughed again before it roared again and created the same sphere of before only this time it stepped onto the ground creating a wave of spiked ice.

ed then took a stance and when he did a brown seal appeared with a sword on it " **Terra force earth slash!** " upon command a wave of energy was sent out stoping the attack and left a large cut in the arena. Seeing the Moment Ed planted his alert arm onto the ground creating a silver magic seal " **now fire! Earth Cannons!** " the ground formed multiple canons that fired hitting the monster head on.

but instead it was unfazed by the attack cause of its shield and it began to laugh again " **I comment you challenger** " upon speaking that surprised ed and the group a bit.

" **you are the only one to give me a decent fight in over five whole century's, so I ask what do you seek?** " " to find myself ".

 **" interesting, the knowledge you seek will be yours...** " it then raised its sword. " **however you must finish this fight and make my soul finally rest in peace** ".

" Then Ill grant you that wish " upon saying that ed dashed forward and locked swords with the monster once again. The two of them duked it out for a while but it appeared that it was gaining the upper hand. " **surely that's not everything you got!?** " it exclaimed before firing two beams of energy from its two horns from it helmet hitting ed in the right shoulder before following it up with an ice breath attack that ed quickly dodged.

Ed clenched his right shoulder but he quickly ignored the pain. Seeing that her friend was hurt she knew that she needed to do something quickly ( _I might not be able to fight but_ " I can still help out " she said raising her arms in the air and began to chant with energy flowing around her body.

" **power of the stout arms that tears heaven...Arms!** " upon that Ed felt his power grow immensely before taking a quick glance of wendy

( _she might not have the appearance of wizard but, she's got the heart of one so that's all that counts thank you wendy )._

 _" Here's more help! **Fast wind that run the heaven...Verneir! "** upon saying that Edward felt that his whole body was so much lighter before he flashed forward and got into another sword lock instantly became an intense clash _

_(_ at least I got help form the sidelines _thank you Wendy ) edward thought to himself before making three brown magic seals appear around him " **Earth seal: Gold Rush!** " after that three large drills hit the monsters shooed making it shatter before ed destroyed its sword. _

_Roaring in anger it Mae the sphere reappear and stomped on the ground once again that ed quickly dodged. While Ed was occupied the monster used it's ice breath to make another weapon that was a mixture of an axe and a spear._

 _It fired beams from its horn while it charged at Ed who deflected it before bracing for impact against its attack. Using the momentum to his advantage ed jumped into the air and began to chant a spell with his hands together in praying manner._

 _" **oh no greater force exists in this world but those who do oppose shall fall! Imperial Earth seal domination: Earth Bind!** " upon command the ground then began to surround the monster while taking the shape of rhino heads charging at the monster at full speed._

 _the monster then laughed before it re summoned the sphere " **Frozen world..)** when that was said Edwards attack instantly turned to ice making him surprised and shocked _

_( that was one of my few best spells! I might have to use the burning king ) ed thought to himself before glancing back to Wendy and the group ( no I can beat him with jut one last shot ) he thought to himself as the monster swung it's weapon destroying the ice around him before raising one of its arms into the air._

 _" **hahahahaha! Hahaha! This fight has been fun boy** " as it began blue energy began to gather over its hand " **but sadly this fight must end!** " the agreed energy formed into a giant meteor made of ice. " **say goodbye! Ice Age Meteor!** " it then threw e attack right at Ed who quickly planted both of his arms onto the ground._

 _" Not today! **Earth seal domination: Rock Tower!** " upon command a giant black seal appeared onto the ground in front of Ed before a massive fist made out of black stone shot out of it. Upon impact with the monsters attack the fist shattered it before hitting the monster right in the chest cracking its armor and making it stumble back._

 _once it got its balance it saw that Ed was gathering energy into his left arm while gritting his teeth cause he was having a hard time doing so. Seeing that Ed could not evade or block the monster laughed before it raised its weapon over its head ready to deliver the final blow._

 _seeing this Wendy quickly acted " no you don't! " she yelled out as she began to gather air with her cheeks puffing out " **Sky Dragons Roar!** ". She then released a hurricane like blast from her mouth that made the monster stumble back and it disarmed its weapon. _

_" your through... **Terra Force Maximum!** " ed then fired a massive blast of energy that hit the monster square on eventually destroying it and we hen it we destroyed the whole room enveloped in a very bright light making it to hard to see._

 _" **well done May you find what you seek and take a small portion of power** " those were the last words before everything went black._

* * *

 _ed groaned waking up and stood up before looking around and saw that all the ice was gone but then saw the group. " are you alright!? " he asked as they just awokened before standing up " yeah we're fine " yoshi exclaimed._

 _" Hey where the ice? " bowser said looking around " yeah your right it was cold not to long ago " carla said adding to what bowser said._

 _" Maybe after Edward drafted it everything went back to normal how it should have been? " wendy said trying to get an idea " it did say that it's soul will rest in peace once it was defeated so your right it's moved on to the afterlife " Ed said agreeing before smiling to wendy._

 _" and Wendy you helped me out there thank you, I would not have defeated it without your help " she blushed " no, I barely did anything " " no you helped make a difference so in the end this victory belongs to all if us " bowser grinned at his brothers saying._

 _" Yeah bro right we all in this together so bowser agrees " " yosh, you can say that again " bowser was about but she stopped him " ah! It was just a figure of speech "._

 _" What's that over there? " wendy asked pointing to something on the floor where the monster had stood. They went over ere and found a black book with red, white, brown and blue marking on it with a symbol resembling that of Eds arm._

 _" Hey that looks like brothers arm " yoshi said comparing the two cause it did " your right " Carla said getting a closer look before picking it up and handed it to ed " I think this is what it meant by the knowledges you seek " " does seem that way "._

 _As Ed got a hold of it they found themselves outside of the temples entrance " hey weren't we in the ruins just a minute ago? " yoshi asked but got no answer cause media was eyeing the book. " it doesn't matter we completed our quest for now let's return " wendy nodded her head " right"_

 _and so they were now heading back to cait shelter and to pass the time both yoshi and bowser decided to sing just for the heck of it_

 _" whoop! Whoop! " bowser started " our brotheeer! Is awsome ". " oh oh yeah he kicked a giant monsters ass and agave him a new one " bowser added and they began to go along together_

 _" oh oh oh yeah! Whoop! Whoop! Oh oh oh yeah! " " I said our bro is awsome cuss he kicked a giant monsters ass! "._

 _" Will you to stop that! " carla demanded " that's getting annoying! " " sorry we can't help ourselves " yoshi wandered back making wendy giggle at their actions before looking to ed who kept a firm grip and hold on the book that they found._

 _" So ed what's gonna happen now? " he shrugged his shoulders " I don't really know " he said now looking at the sky that was now orange and red do tome setting sun " it's hard to believe a lot has happened in such sort time "._

 _" Yeah it is, listen ed I know it's your choice but would you still please consider joining cait shelter? " " wendy don't try to force him to decide " carla said scolding her. " I'm not trying to Carla! " " you don't have to worry I've already made my decision " he said before looking to her and smiled " why not I'll join your guild "._

 _" Really? " he nodded to her huge smile " that's so good to hear! Edward I hope we become really good friends I really do "_

 _" same here " Ed replied back before he stopped to look at the sun ( I guess this is the bringing to something that'd change my life, Olof where ever you are I just want to say thank you for helping find my way to the start of my story )._

 _" Edward! You coming!? " Wendy called out " yeah I'm coming! "_

 ** _to be continued_**

 ** _whew! Holy crap that's one of the few longest chapters I probably ever typed and made so far! Then again they all kind of seem the same usually. But I wanted to make this one interesting and show off the results of Edwards two year training and how much of a difference there is to when he was only learning magic._**

 ** _so I made that awsome fight that I sincerely hoped that you all enjoyed._**

 ** _And I give thanks to the dark dragon emperor for giving me all those reviews and I appreciate the tips you've given me_**

 ** _and if my good old friend Bloodydemon666 is reading this how'd you like it friend?_**

 ** _Well that's enough for tonight and the next few chapters shall be primarily focused on the Oracion Seis acr the only difference is that it'll have a few twists in it compared to the original anime episodes._**

 ** _Okay now as usual until next time_**

 ** _G King!_**

 ** _Out!_**


	8. Chapter 8 Allied Forces Assemble!

**hey everybody! You all ready for some more fairy tail? Cause if you are don't smash your face against the screen. Also I'm surprised that the seventh chapter for this thing is up hard to believe I only started this thing a few weeks ago.. Okay that's enough let's get to the story!**

 **( as usual I don't own fairy tail or the characters including any songs that I put into chapters i only my oc's that's all ) and for those who haven't gotten this far be prepared for spoilers ( you've been warned )**

 **Chapter eight**

 **Allied Forces Assemble!**

" It appears that the right heart has made himself quite known in fiore "

a young man in his early twenties said talking to a communication lacrima. He had short orange hair and had seven small black studs on his ears and had unusual gray with ripple like patterns on the eyeballs with black rings around his eyes. He wore a black over coat with red outlines and white trousers with black boots.

" yes we are quit aware of that " the voice on the lacrima said " you just remember to do your job Baron Python ".

The one now known as baron smirked " heh I don't fail at my jobs sir " " see that you don't but use caution I've heard that the Oracion Seis has been acting up lately ".

" Ah one of the big three of the Barem alliance interesting, okay so what are you gonna have us do? "J

" keep an eye on him and when the opportunity is given send one of your lackeys to test him out but don't kill him understood? " " yes sir ".

after that the line was cut off before baron looked to his two other comrades one was at least 18.

" Jericho do we have a location? "

Jericho was a man by the age of 18. He wore a dark purple high collared tuxedo with pants included and shoes. He had long white with his bangs being shaped in four spiked edges that pointed forward giving him a sort of gothic look. He wore white makeup that made his face really white including black eye lighter and had seemed to be wearing purple lipstick while his eyes were just literally white no pupils just plain white.

" indeed we do I've already have the coordinates up and ready "

" tch I wanted to fight him but nooooo! You get to fight him your self ".

the voice came from the one who was the same age as baron. He was short and fat and had on three strand of long hair sticking out of his head and had blue face paint making him look like a clown. As for his clothes a black leather jacket and a white shirt with blue stripes that showed a bit of his large belly. As for the rest black and yellow stripped pants and a pair of old brown boots.

" Don't act so childish Loyd you'll get your chance and I for one wouldn't underestimate my foes cause it is part of my code ".

" bite me " " that is a very immature response " Jericho said raising his shoulders making loyd growl at him.

" That's enough you two for now The Chimera Triad must complete our mission " baron stated firmly as the three of them began their travel to get the mission started.

* * *

its been over well three months ever since Edward had joined Cait Shelter and in only three days he had earn a name for himself that a lot of wizards know him of by his nickname called Magician do to his many tricks his magic had to offer.

Right now Ed was reading today's news paper while drinking some coffee since he worked at a cafe for two years he's actually grown to liking it. Do to the guild being well known for the clothes they made he got some new ones that Wendy personally made herself and the those last three months the two of them had grown to be good friends.

the clothes that he was wearing right now was a short sleeved red vest with blue rings in front with the top unbuttoned by only a few so his chest showed off a little bit. His pants were now replaced with black shorts and he got a new pair of black steel tipped boots.

" Huh I see fairy tail has been getting a lot of attention " Ed exclaimed before checking out the next page. While he wasn't looking wendy sat across from him and brought their breakfast simple ham and eggs.

" So anything interesting on their? " Ed lowered the paper down and looked at her " hmmm take a look at this " he said handing it to her. As she begun reading Ed was beginning to eat

" wow your on the front page! " she said showing a picture that showed edward on a tower of stone looking at the sky with at least five giant monsters knocked out lying around him in a circle and saying this.

 **Edward Stridder the Magician! Has made his part into the magic world!** " yeah that's something but I don't see the big deal about it " Ed exclaimed as he continued to eat as did wendy while she read.

" It's everyday that someone gets on the front page, so I think it's an achievement to be proud of " " *gulp* think so? "

" yeah it even says here that they used that tower you made as monument and thank you for your help ".

" I was not alone that's what ticks me off " wendy was dumbfounded that Ed wouldn't accept all the credit since to him she was his partner so it only make since that he would honor the trusts they had.

ed let out a satisfied sigh " wendy thank you for a good breakfast " " it's no trouble at all " she said with a little blush hinged in her cheeks " no really it was good " " I'm glad then " She said carrying the plates to get washed.

While she was doing that Ed opened the book that they found inside the ruins of ice and saw that it was still empty. When Edward did return and officially join ex guild he decided to check out and open the book but was surprised that there was not one word in there at all so that added another question.

( _why is it still empty? Maybe there's a charm or seal on this, well it's not important right now so I'm fine with it )._

 _Not only did edward get the book but he also got a few spells from e monster he fought inside the ruins so that gave him the element of ice. Using the spare time that he ever got ed learned how to control it but ere weren't that many spells that he had for his earth magic but he didn't mind one bit._

 _" Hey Edward! " Wendy called getting his attention " what is it? " she smiled " the master wants to see us something about a new mission for us " He nodded and followed her._

* * *

 _" Master you summoned us is there something wrong? " he asked but master Roabaul shook his head._

 _" no it is alright Edward but before we begin I first must thank you, ever since you joined the guild Cait Shelter is becoming more well known across Fiore "._

 _" Is that so? " Ed began " then I am glad to be of help "._

 _" you see very recently I have come in contact with other masters about discussing an issue ". " and what is the issue? " Ed asked having a bad feeling wehere this was heading to_

 _" the Oracion Seis one of the three top members of the barem alliance was the main topic at the conference, so the decision was that they must be destroyed to do their recent activity and they pose an urgent threat that can no longer be ignored "._

 _Ed nodded his head " if that's the case what's going on now? "._

 _" Myself and the other masters of Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale have decided to band together in a commoliton composed of representatives from each guild that will work together to take down the enemy "._

 _" master if I may say point something out " " go on edward ". " even with a number of powerful wizards from different other guilds team up it still and will be a challenge despite the oracion seis having six members in total "_

 _" I am aware of that but I'm sure the other guilds have there doubts as well but all we can hope for is the best " " very well and I assume you've already decided? "._

 _" yes if your up to the task my boy, I've decided that you and Wendy should be enough "._

 _Upon hearing her name, wendy fell back in shock " wh-what? Me! But... But.. " Ed looked at her " have faith wendy we're not going in alone, and besides it take a lot more than raw power to beat us "._

 _She had a look of fear and shook her head " no I'm not that strong, I won't be able to help out at all out there, I'll get nervous and...and " she swallowed a lump " I'm scared "._

 _carla smirked " no need to afraid child, not with Edward on our side "_

 _" yosh, they may seem strong but I know bro can do a number on them if he steps his mind into it " yoshi added agreeing with her friend._

 _" Like I said have faith we'll pull through it " she reluctantly nodded before shifting her gaze to the ground as edward looked back to the master " so master do you know where we are meeting at? "._

 _" Yes the allied forces will meet at the second home of... Bob the master of blue pegasus " roubal handed a map to Ed " your all to meet there immediately "._

 _" Understood " Ed said as he and the team headed through the door before facing everyone " wish us luck in our quest "._

 _As they arrived outside Ed began to examine the map " according to this map we should be able to take a quicker route if we go through the nearby forest " he exclaimed while carla flew up and got a better look at it._

 _" I see.. Yes we would arrive their in no time if we go on that path you suggested "._

 _ed looked back and saw that wendy still had that look of fear in her eyes. He turned around and placed a hand on her shoulder._

 _" don't worry, we will will make it through this, however.. Listein I know your your frightened but your much stronger then you think " she looked at him with eyes widened._

 _" You keep calling yourself weak yet when people are hurt or are in trouble you don't ask any questions cause you know it's the right thing to do, that's where your real strength lies and I promise you ". He then looked to carla, yoshi and bowser " all of you we will return home "._

 _at a cliff near the Worth Woodsea stood the six members of the oracion seis_

 _" I can hear it.." Cobra said while moving his fingers under the chin of his snake Cubelious " that sweet sound crashing to the ground "_

 _" don't jump to conclusions so quickly cobra..." " huh? ". " though speed can be a wonderful thing " " Racer the magic we seek is right under our noses I'm sure of it "._

 _" That ancient and hidden magic with the power to turn light into complete and total darkness Oh Yeah! "_

 _" Nirvana " " Zzzz "._

 _" a legendary power one that will soon be ours " " are you sure we should put all our bets on nirvana it's sound to good to be true " racer said trying to make a point. Brain then pointed his staff in the direction they were looking in._

 _Up ahead a dark mist surrounded a lot trees " look there the darkness that spreads through the trees means nirvana is close at hand and the forest is beginning to die "._

 _at second home of Master Bob. From Blue Pegasus there was Hibiki, Eve, Ren the trimens along with their leader Ichiya. All of them were quite the gentlemen excluding their leader who kept creeping out a certain armor switching mage._

 _From Fairy Tail there Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Erza and Gray otherwise known as fairy tails strongest team._

 _Further more from Lamia Scale came Lyon a rival of grays who trained under the same master. Two more members came with him Sherry and one of the ten wizard saints Jura._

 _the guilds were about to fight each other until jura put a stop to it by stepping forward and getting everyone's attention " Enough! We are here to unite and destroy the Oracion Seis. This is not the time to fight among ourselves! "._

 _" Yes jura " lyon said glancing back at him smirking " that's Jura? " erza asked._

 _" so that's really him. " ren began_

 _" lamia scales top man Iron Rock Jura " hibiki finished._

 _natsu look at happy with a confused look " who? " " that guy is one of the ten wizards saints " happy explained to his friend." yeah which means he kind of a big deal " Lucy added._

 _lucy then looked to her side when sherry appeared right beside her " so four from dairy tail, and four from blue pegasus? " she then smirked before giving ing her back to Lucy " funny, our guild only needed to send three members " as she said that lucy growled before glaring at her._

 _" Aw man! Why do they always forget about me!? " happy asked with tears fencing in his eyes._

 _jura then looked around " so we have representatives from three guilds, the members of Cait Shelter have yet to arrive "_

 _" yes and about that guild I heard that there only sending two " ichiya spoke up hanging from the tip of Ezra's spear who did her best to make him stay away from her._

 _" just two members? " erza gasped_

 _" that's insane! " gray shouted. " we're supposed to up against a powerful group here! "_

 _" two? If acts true how crazy are these guys gonna be? " she asked while having both of her hands right on her cheeks._

 _" I've heard rumors about a new powerful wizard that joined cait shelter three months ago " ren said running his hand through his hair " you mean the Magician? Yeah I've heard of him two, he's said to be that guilds strongest member " hibiki added._

 _natsu crooked his arms and glared to the side " don't sound so tuff to me "._

 _after that wendy came running in but tripped, landing face first on the floor letting out a panicked yell as she did so getting everyone's attention._

 _" ow " she said before Edward instantly appeared kneeling down surprising a few people " whoa! where'd he come form!? " happy was one of those few examples._

 _" are you alright? " " yeah I'm fine " she answered while taking ed's hand helping her back up. she quickly dusted her dress off before she and ed looked at everyone._

 _" we come from the Cait Shelter guild my names Wendy Marvell " " and I am Edward Stridder " ed said bowing to everyone " its nice to meet all of you " wendy finished it off with a shy look._

 _" there kids!? " lucy and sherry yelled out with their eyes widened " a little boy and girl? " lyon added with confusion in his voice._

 _most of the others were completely shocked by their appearance of these two. silence lasted for a few seconds before jura spoke up_

 _" now then ", he broke the awkward silence " since all guilds are present, we shall begin "._

 _" he's not even fazed by this!? " gray exclaimed " apparently not " lyon said shrugging his shoulders sheryy raised an eyebrow " what on earth is cait shelter thinking sending two kids on a mission like this? they must be really hurting for members "._

 _" there not alone! " another voice called out entering the home " you shouldn't jump to conclusions gaudy trollop! ". " Yosh! " " hey don't forget about us! " after saying that both Yoshi and bowser said as they both jumped onto Edward's shoulders adding even more surprise and when happy layed his eyes on Carla they widened._

 _" whoa there just like happy " natsu noted while lucy gasped with a hand over her mouth " they can talk to? ". " stupid cats I'm not gaudy " sherry mumbled._

 _Carla glanced over and noticed happy was drooling over her " thump, thump, thump! " she then huffed before looking to the side making happy do some weird things like going over to lucy and tucking her boot getting her attention._

 _" lucy could you go give her my fish and tell her I haven't been neutered yet? " he asked with his tail wagging side to side " keep looking up my skirt and you will be ". " and I think its time this little guy got a taste of his own medicine " she muttered to herself while happy was fidgeting. " **you looooooove her**! " _

_" that's my line copy cat! and I don't sound half as creepy when I do it! "._

 _" I can tell from your looks that were not what'd you expected " Edward spoke up while wendy was all nervous and was trying to avoid eye contact. " yeah I know that were a lot younger then most of you but Edward is an amazing wizard I can use a lot of support magic so... **Please let us join your group! It would be so embarrassing if you sent us home!** " she yelled out with her eyes shut and her arm's in the air._

 _Carla glared at her " you'll never gain their respect unless you show confidence child " " she right you know " ed said agreeing with her._

 _" I'm sorry " " I swear you'll drive me to cat nip " " but I can't help it! " Carla sighed letting mushroom out " don't let it discourage you wendy " ed said trying to change the mood._

 _she then crouched down and didn't notice that someone approaching her_

 _" forgive me, rest assured no offense was meant. were happy to have you aboard wendy and edward " erza said politely making wendy's face light up. " your erza right!? oh wow I can belive its really you! "_ ( so that's titania ) ed thought while looking at her " your not the monster I expected you to be " " surely you've heard of happy the catmander? cuase he's right here " happy said appearing right next to carla who huffed and turned around.

" she loves me! " happy said with a bunch of hearts going around him " this must be destiny! " " not really destiny cause she's totally ignoring you " lucy said making a point.  
" you see that kind of negative talk proves you know nothing about woman and there wild way's! " " um I hate to break it to ya but I'm a woman! ".

" happy was it " Yoshi said putting her paw on his shoulder " the only thing I can wish you is good luck cause you'll need it ".

after words the trimens started to surround wendy and while that was happening jura was standing right next to ichiya " you sensed it to? that boy and girl have a quite unique parfum. they are no ordinary children ".

jura looked down at the little troll " yes and it appears that lady erza has taken notice as well " he said pointing out to her " impressive " ichyia exclaimed.

jura then took one more look at Edward who just knocked out all three of the trimens after wendy softly begged for his help witch seemed to surprise her.

" Edward stridder huh... from the Cait Shelter guild... "

 **To be continued**

 **Wow this took only two days to finish ever since I started to work on it right after I uploaded that last chapter. so how did you all like it?**

 **did it have any humor? did it have mystery let me know how I can improve cause I'm open for ideas and suggestions for future chapters just let me know in other words you can use a review to submit an idea.**

 **like I said this is going along with the main story it just only has a few twists in it and I might not do a few fights at all so don't get your hopes up sorry I if I just crushed them but its how I'm working at my own pace. and I've already started works on the next chapter.**

 **okay that's enough for right now so**

 **until next time**

 **G King!  
Out!**


	9. Chapter 9 Enter the Oracion Seis!

**okay folks here's another chapter for the outcast so get ready to tune into the next chapter for this story. now just as I said and this is a reminder yes this is the Oracion Seis arc but the only difference is that its going to have a few twists which is not seen in the original anime. so if you haven't gotten this far yet well**

 **( you've been warned ) and as usual I don't own the anime or any of its characters I only have the rights to my oc's. now people let this story continue on now**

 **Chapter nine**

 **Enter the Oracion Seis!**

Currently natsu was looking at Edward who stood close to Wendy incase the trimen's tried to make another move on her much to their displeasure and pain.

" So he's the Magician? " he asked gray who shrugged his shoulders " don't ask me I've just heard of him only today ".

After that natsu went over to edward " so your the magician " he said getting his attention. " and I know of you Salamander " Ed said looking at him for a moment " and I have a name you know.

" well I'm Natsu Dragneel how's that sound? "

" Much better actaully " ed said extending out his and to shake that natsu surprisingly obliged " and you can simply call me ed or Edward if you want ".

" okay Ed I hope that we can become good friends " when natsu said that ed tilted his head to the side. " why? You've only just met me "

" cause you seem like a good person and maybe after this we can fight ". Ed shrugged his shoulders " eh why not ".

After that the breeding had finally begun with Ichyia standing on a platform with four lights pointed at him in four of the corners while doing poses that made ed sweat drop.

" okay that all of the involved party's are present I think it's about time if we get the mission briefing underway " he said while continuing to do a bunch of random poses.

" are you gonna brief us through an interpretive dance? " Lucy asked sarcastically.

" Our first order of buisness is determining the location of the Oracion Seis ! " he said in a serious tone with everyone looking at him. Everyone excluding happy who was staring at Carla with yoshi holding back a laugh while bowser sweat dropped and sighed.

"...right after I make a letter in the alphabet " I hiyas aid while quickly moving to the left really quickly while he still posed.

* * *

" **Piri Piri...** "

* * *

" much better! Now please pay close attention... " he began. " to the north lies the Worth Woodsea where the ancients once sealed a powerful force a magic... called Nirvana~! " the troll said the last word in an overly dramatic voice.

" those poses are getting really old " gray muttered.

" nirvana? " both natsu and lucy asked at the same time.

" Never heard of it before..." Lyon said. " do you know what it is? " " no... I do not... " Jura awnsered Sherry's question in low yet serious tone.

" Boy this conversation's boring huh? Want to naw on my Fish? " happy asked trying to give carla a fish with a bow wrapped on its tail. " heavens no " she said looking away but bowser came forward " bowser will take it " he said before grabbing it and bit it's head off.

" We don't know much about this magic other then it's name and that it is destructive in nature " Ren supplied

" and that the oracion seis want wants it badly " Eve added.

" Destruction magic " natsu muttered " okay bad feeling confirmed " Lucy said placing a hand over her chest. Wendy nervously swallowed and looked at Ed who simply nodded to calm him down.

" we assume that's why they traveled to the worth woodsea " Hibiki chimed in " there desperate to get their hands on such a powerful magic ".

" To prevent that from happening..." The Trimens then as usual, struck a pose along with a their troll teacher " We must destroy the Oracion Seis! " they all declared

" I'm so over the posing " Lucy said with a deadpan expression while gray said " I think there starting to grow on me ".

" We may have the advantage in numbers but remember..." " we cannot underestimate them " eve finished what ren started

" there incredibly strong we may even be well over our heads " hibiki said before snapping his fingers and making a panel come up and began to do something with it.

" That's Archive " Jura said " don't believe I've seen it in use before..." Lyon added.

" Pane it does what exactly? " sherry asked sounding not to impressed.

Then three screens appeared in mid air showing three different photo's " storing information such as these photographs of our enemy, don't ask how we got them. First up is the snake wizard Cobra ". He was slim with maroon colored hair and purple slint eyes. His clothes consisted of a of elaborate whitish coat with purple inner lining while below was a dark shirt. While the rest of clothes were a pair of crimson leather pants and brown shoes plus there was a large purple snake with an white underbelly around him.

" Beaty eyes and a mischievous smirk, he looks like trouble to me "

" talk about calling the kettle black " gray and lyon said about natsu's comment.

" Next is a wizard who judging by his name likely uses speed magic meet Racer ".

" I don't know what it is, but I don't like the looks of this guy " " I don't either " lyon said agreeing with gray.

" then there's a wizard who's willing to wipe out an entire military unit if the price is right Divine Eyes Hot Eye " hibiki explained.

" the guy kills for money? " sherry asked in disbelief while Jura was crossed " turns my stomach ".

" She's gorgeous but but just as viscous..this is Angel ".

" She's the beautiful but deadly type huh? Is this chick for real? " Lucy asked sarcastically while Edward was thinking ( _hmmm? )._

 _" the next ember is such a mystery we only know his name Midnight "._

 _" Thats and odd name does it correlate with his power? " erza asked._

 _" Finally the commander of Oracion Seis Brain, there you have it alone they can wipe out entire guilds and together there unstoppable " the screens then vanished. " we have thirteen to their six but that's our only addvantage "._

 _" question... Can I volunteer to stay behind and not die today? " she asked while trembling in fear while Wendy had her hands up to her mouth and was in fear too " I don't want to die either so can i go home? "._

 _" You may not! " carla snapped " we have a job to do child! "._

* * *

 _after that was done Ichyia explained that they were going to use the prize of the Blue Pegasus that they called Christina. It was basically a magic bomber that looked like a pegasus. But before they could continue with the plan natsu had other ideas cause he bursted through the door with Lucy calling out to him but he was long gone._

 _(_ wow he's full of energy ) ed thought as he exited out of the house and stood next to wendy.

" ugh...over kill much? " ren asked while scratching his hair " yeah no kidding " eve added in shock while hibiki wasn't to thrilled with it " just great... We're gonna have to fix it ".

erza then looked at the direction to where natsu sped off before turning to her team mates " enough gawking! Move! " she commanded.

" guess we have to play catch up with that dork " gray exclaimed catching up to erza while Lucy didn't want to die. " awwwww do we have to!? "

" double time it! " erza yelled form ahead " quick crying! " gray shouted at Lucy who was crying as she ran with the trimens and both lyon and sherry going arterwards.

ed was about to join them before he noticed wendy was still trembling in fear " hey " he got her attention " it'll be alright ". Ed exclaimed as he then touched the keychain that was shaped like a heart tearing off half of it before giving it to her.

" What's this for? She asked in confusion " think of it as a way for me to help find you and for you to help find me when were far apart " he said trying to put her at ease. " look I said I will protect you didn't I? ".

" Y-yeah " she said nodding " and intend to keep that promise and help you " he said putting a hand on her shoulder " you have my word I will be there for you ".

Her eyes widens before she smiled " thank you edward " she said before ed put the per half for the heart in her hair " that's a good place to put it, now come on we best catch up

" right " she nodded with a smile before looking done to carla " we better get going carla " she said trying to sound all brave but in her voice she was still nervous. The white cat nodded " yes let's be off " she said while both yoshi and bowser brining out their wings.

" let's going already! " " " yosh! " they then began their run to catch up but all the sudden Ed felt his head going through extricating pain " gah! "

" Ed what's the matter? " wendy asked in worry but ed quickly shook his hand " don't worry I'll catch up to you just give me...*pant,pant* a moment ".

" Don't worry that happens some times " yoshi explained " yeah just give him a sec " bowser added

" okay " " just don't stay to long " carla chimmed in nod with that the four of them were off as when they were gone his head just suddenly felt better but as he was gonna run everything just blurred and time stood still more like it was slow.

 _( what!.? What's going on? Wait this happened before two years ago ) ed en remembered to when something lie, this happened two years ago when he was still in training and that was when his magic was unlocked so he wondered why it was happening again._

 _" **Devour a storm...** " " it's that voice! Where are you come out! " ed demanded " **I said devour a storm and you'll find your inerself along with your true power** "._

 _" Who are you!? " ed asked one more time before time started to start back up again slowly. " **I wouldn't ask to many questions, besides your little friend needs you right now** " after that time returned to normal._

 _ed then put his left hand on the ground and saw that the allied forces were having a rough time with the oracion seis. They were more stronger then they thought plus Jura and Ichyia have been taken out._

 _( this isn't good! I have to move now! ) he then put his other hand to the ground " **Earth Seal: Ground Mole!** " after that ed then began to spin wrapidly like a drill and begun to dig underground at full speed ( _just hang on! I'm coming! ).

Currently erza was fighting against cobra. She was currently wearing her leopard armor so her speed was enchanted but the problem was cobra was able to read her mind " I can hear it all you know it's like a sympathy, your muscles contracting, every breath you take it in and all your thoughts ".

Cobras eyes widened cause he saw erza as a child back in the tower of heaven " wh-what the? You were there? " he asked in disbelief.

( he's open ) erza thought as she went forward but the ground shot up do to hot eyes magic

" I saw that! Oh yeah! ".

" Cobra! " racer yelled out as he kicked erza back into the air " pick up the pace will ya!? "

" Cubelious! " under cobra's command the snake attacked erza biting on one of her left arm with her screaming in pain.

" You may be fast but that won't save you from cubelious poison, enjoy writing in agony until death claims you " he exclaimed as he and the rest of his guild regrouped.

Right now the whole entire group was defeated by the oracion seis with all of them lying on the ground while Wendy was hiding behind a rock in pure fear as she cried while hopelessly watching what was was happening.

" How pathetic, prepare for oblivion embrace! " brain said extending out his staff making a demonic purple symbol appear along with dark green tendrils of power emerging form the ground surrounding everyone.

" eh!? What is this magic? it feels so dark..." sherry exclaimed " I can't move anymore " " me neither " hibiki added along with ren.

" **Dark Rondo!** " but before brain could finish the spell he noticed wendy with his magic power fading with a shocked expression on his face.

" what's the matter brain? " racer asked his guild master

" are you gonna cast that thing or what? " cobra added.

" Wendy..." Brain muttered in disbelief and when he did she hid further behind the rock.

" What's the matter brain? Are you gonna cast the spell or what? " racer asked again

" do you know her? " cobra asked.

" No doubt about it that's Wendy..." brain said " the maiden of the sky ".

" What? Maiden of the sky? " " Wendy? " gray asked looking at brain confused along with hibiki.

" what does that mean!? " wendy asked herself as she turned around and crouched down with both her hands on her head and began to shed tears.

" I was gonna ask you " happy exclaimed.

" To think we simply stumbled upon her here. " brain said with a twisted smile " we've made quite a find my friends, Grab Her! " he entended out his staff and it then released a stream of green dark energy from the pearl that was in the skulls mouth. It shaped itself into a hand before it arched over the group and grabbed Wendy.

She screamed in terror as it began to pull her back " Wendy! " Carla, Yoshi, Bowser and Happy cried out but before it could continue something just bursted out of the ground spinning and was coated in brown energy destroying the stream that held wendy.

" What was that!? " cobra asked as the thing that bursted out of the ground stopped spinning before it revealed what it really was. Upon seeing who it was wendy just burst end into tears so happy to see him.

" ed- Edward..." She exclaimed to her friend who was now staring off against the entire Oracion Seis with a look of deep and pure anger within his eyes.

 **to be continued**

 **well there you folks have it that was the second part of the oration seis arc in y version with my own personal twists added into it like that last part that had Edward show up.**

 **Like I said before I won't do every fight but I will have a few other twists added like the Chimera Triad I know that they don't belong in this arc but it's for a good reason you'll understand in time.**

 **but over and all what did you all think of this chapter? Did I do good? Am I improving? Please let me know negative or good it don't matter just hit me with your best shot.**

 **well that's enough for tonight so let's wrap this up**

 **until next time**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	10. C10 The Magician and Maiden of the sky

**helllooo! All you people! How's it going? Another start to another month since it's now march so let's hope for the best. Well now if you want another chapter of the outcast then get ready because your gonna get that wish!**

 **( and as usual I don't own fairy tail or any of its character's I'm just borrowing the idea and using my oc's )**

* * *

 **Previously on fairy tail the allied forces of Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Cait Shelter were on a mission to destroy the Oracion Seis. But as there mission begins there unaware that the enemy has already known there plans**

* * *

and **for some _reason_ their leader Brain wants to capture Wendy. Even with Edward now in the picture this is mostly one fight that he can not win.**

 ** _C_ hapter 10 **

**Magician and Maiden of the Sky**

" ed-Edward " _Wendy_ exclaimed happlily in tears as her friend stood in front of the Oracion Seis with a look of pure anger in his eyes that burned like the actual flames of hell itself.

" Wendy get back now " he said looking at her for a brief moment before he turned back to the enemy.

She nodded and obliged before heading back to the cats since she would only get in edwards way.

" who's this kid? " racer asked in annoyance while brain seemed interested. " it don't matter lets just take care of him so we can grab the girl " cobra exclaimed.

" that will not happen..." Ed started firmly with no trace of emotion in his voice. " oh? You really think that you can take all of us kid? " cobra asked in amusement with a raised eyebrow.

" I do not care who I face..." He began as magic energy began to surge around him. " but if it involves trying to take my friends I will waste no time in destroying each and everyone of you ".

" Are you crazy look what they did to us you can't handle them on your own " natsu said to his friend pointing out the truth.

( _this one is interesting, he defiantly has a lot of unnatural magic energy " take care of him " brain commanded._

 _" **Oh Yeah! Consider it done! Earth magic: liquid ground!** " upon that the ground in front of Ed liquidfied into a large wave as it was doing so a familiar spear of energy swirled around Edward that went along with his glowing left arm. _

_He then quickly extended his right arm out with his eyes glowing blue " **Ice World!** " upon command the attack that hot eye made freeze and turned into solid ice._

 _" How'd he do that? " lyon asked himself as edward planted his left arm onto the ground " now " **Now go! Earth Seals Aftershock!** " upon that ed summoned forth a dark brown seal that appeared in front and below hot eye before it sent a force powerful as a tremor hitting him on contact making him fly back._

 _" That was fast but can you keep up with me! " racer asked deals he went forward zigzagged his way towards Ed and tried to kick him in the stomach. But instead ed caught the kick before he gave off a war cry landing a really hard punch right in racers stomach with his left arm._

 _(_ but how? ) racer asked himself as he crashed right into a bunch of trees making them snap in half and totaled the ground. Racer the got up but he felt like that hit broke two of his ribs ( _how the hell is he able to hit that hard!? Plus he was able to react to attack just like it was nothing who is this kid? )._

 _racer then picked up the pace and went around the place appearing in random places and while Ed was determining the next place he would most likely appear he felt another presence behind him that went in for a ice infused punch._

 _Reacting quickly edward caught the attack but was surprised that the attacker was himself. Gemini Edward then began his assault but each time he tried to hit the real one he kept dodging with ease before ed disappeared and then jumped forward._

 _" **Twin Ice Force Palm!** " Ed then nit gemini ed right at his spine causing him to transform back into Gemini who both groaned in pain _

_" wow this guy packs a hard punch " " I can't feel my spine "._

 _" no else is faster then me! " racer said flashing directly in front of Ed who instantly began a assault so fast that one could keep up but yet Ed was easily deflecting them back before he elbowed racer on his back following it up with a powerful roundhouse kick sending him back again making him crash into the ice shattering it._

 _" Cubelious! " cobra commanded when Ed's back was turned. The massive snake lunged forward and tried to bite him but instead he bit his left arm. Since it wasn't human skin it's poison wasn't able to do anything_

 _" got a mouthful? " Ed asked before head butting the snake in the head surprising cobra before ed rushed forward to him but was easily dodged do to cobras ability._

 _" Nice try but I can hear your every movement " he stated as ed disappeared and began to reappear rapidly at will " is that " Ed got behind cobra " so? ". He disappeared again._

 _(_ what's going on!? I can hear where's he going but for some reason I just can't keep up ) cobra thought as Ed ran behind him and tried to grab him. But he zoomed to the side before using the momentum to grab cobra and threw him into a rock making him crash and shatter upon impact.

" Wow this is unbelievable.." Ren said totally blown away " even without his magic he's pretty strong " Eve added.

" this is what the kid has been capable of the whole time? " Sherry said in disbelief hardly recognizing the person that she and all the other people just recently met.

" I don't get it how's he doing it without magic " hibiki asked himself as Ed continued to fight against all the oracion seis was throwing at him despite not having the slightest chance in winning.

he blocked Gemini Edwards incoming fist and racers fist before spiking around making a small twister of ice sending them both flying

" **Ice spikes!** " gemini ed yelled out shooting multiple icicles at Ed. " **Freezing** **shield!** " Ed blocked the attack by making a flat shield made of ice before extending out his left arm " **followed by! Earth Seals Aftershock!** " the force of tremor blasted gemini ed away making him superset again before they couldn't go on and went back to the spirit realm.

racer went back to the group and was panting away do to exaustion that barley happens to him " since when is one kid this strong and almost as fast as me? " he asked in annoyance while brain finally realized something.

" So this is the magician that everyone has been going on about? " he exclaimed getting his guild mates attention.

" Wait this kid is the magician? " cobra asked in shock looking at brain before glancing back to Ed " I wonder how lucky we are first we found the maiden of the sky and no we magician has appeared as well " brain said before giving off at twisted smile.

( we must capture him, his unknown power might actually be very promising once we find out the secret of his famous left arm ).

" All of you go together and defeat this child but I want him alive " he ordered and when that happened racer and cobra went forward getting into another tussle with him.

wendy was watching from the sidelines crying as Edward continued on fighting ( edward please! There's only so much you can take ).

As Edward continued to fight off racer, cobra and Gemini Ed he was growing more tired by each second but even if that was so he was not letting up at all

" **Ice Grenade!** " edward then threw a small ball of ice at racer, cobra and Gemini Ed that soon created a huge explosion on impact.

After that last attack the extensive use of his magic energy was beginning to show cause he was now on one knee and was panting out of exaustion.

" What's the matter out of energy? " racer mocked him as he began a high speed assault before Ed landed a very hard blow to racers stomach with his left fist infused with ice

" **Freezing Fist!** ".

" Hey you forgot about me! " gemini ed called out charging a familiar blast form his left arm " **Terra Force!** " he then used edwards own move against him.

" **Freezing shield!** " Ed once again made a flat squared shield of ice and deflected it before he bashed his fake self away including the snake cobra was using. But as Ed was being distracted he did not notice brain charging power into his staff.

" That's quite enough.. **Dark Capriccio!** " brain then fired a stream of dark green darkness magic at ed who was still unaware

" Edward! Look out! " Wendy called but it was to late the attack pierced through Edwards stomach making a large hole " **EDWARD!** " Wendy cried out in utter tears as her friend collapsed before her eyes.

She then ran to his side and tightly held his hand " ed*sob* please *sob* hold on " she said as she began to heal him despite the situation she was in " no wendy.." Ed spoke up looking at her with blood dripping down his chin.

" Don't, get away " " no! I'm not letting you die! I can't bear thought of losing you! " she said continuing her healing but was not able to completely finish cause the green hand from before grabbed the two of them.

" No! " Yoshi, carla, bowser and happy yelled out and tried to run up to them but we're unable to " unheard them now! " carla demanded.

" Grab my paw! " carla ordered and instead of grabbing her paw she grabbed happy's " you've got the wrong cat! " she snapped and in mere seconds the three of them diseased into brains staff.

" No! " natsu, carla, yoshi and bowser all said at once.

" I have no use for you **begone! Dark Rondo!** " brain then unleashed the attack upon the allied forces but despite them going for cover it seemed hopeless until

" **Iron Rock Wall!** " a loud voice boomed and on command the earth then began to shape itself into multiple pillars that provided cover and protection from the attack

" just in the nick of time " Jura muttered in relief as the attack was ending.

" Your the best wizard ever " eve praised " I'll second that we owe you one " " yeah thanks a million " hibiki and Lucy added.

" okay! Let's take them down! " natsu examined getting on his knees but when the smoke cleared the enemy had already fled

" huh? "

" there long gone by now " gray said not thrilled about it " why'd you let them get away!? Natsu asked furious.

carla, yoshi and bowser looked at the direction where there enemy stood " oh wendy... " carla exclaimed sadly and was worried for her friend. Yoshi then placed a paw on her shoulder doing her best to hold back the tears

" don't worry we'll get her back.." " and big brother too " bowser added placing his paw on carla's other shoulder.

" They wiped the floor with us... " ren exclaimed " well there a lot stronger then we are, we never stood a chance " eve added.

" The Oracion Sies...what unbelievable power " Lyon exclaimed " and there only six of them there magic is much stronger then the rumors suggested " hibiki added.

" Just look at what they did to Christina " sherry exclaimed " hmmm according to angel the woman who peers into minds, they everything about our mission. We were lucky no lives were lost " Jura said chiming in.

" Wait a sec, what about all the people inside? " lucy asked. " don't worry pretty lady " ren said getting her attention " Christina is equipped with a remote function so there's no need for a pilot " eve explained.

" we were gonna climb aboard it once we found there base, but as you can see we never made it that far " hibiki said explaining the rest reassuring Lucy.

" glad to see you've made it out unscaved " lyon said to jura " not quite, in fact I barely made it out alive " he explained. " your wounded? "

" there power terrifies me, but I hate to admit it but if it weren't for sir Ichiya's painkiller parfum I would be in utter agony right now " he explained further.

" Detestable oracion seis bravely facing your foes you decided to flee! Witch means we win by default! "

" that's not how it works you weirdo! " gray scolded him.

he then gave him a serious face " look now we may be battered but were not beaten " he said before bring ping out a chemical holder and popping off the cap letting a fragrance out . " here take a whiff and let my pain killer parfum ease your discomfort ".

" Wow what a lovely scent " sherry exclaimed " and it works my pain is just fading away " lucy added.

" man..." She looked over to the little troll who was doing poses while casting the spell " why couldn't he cast the spell without doing all the bizarre posing? "

" way to go chief! " " go chief! " the trimens said cheering their leader once again.

" They called him something different again?! " Lucy exclaimed " bet there doing it just to annoy us " gray added.

" What do we do now? How dare those punks take Wendy, Edward and Happy! " natsu exclaimed before he began to sprint off again " this sucks! I got to go find them! ".

" Hey where'd do you think your going? " lucy called out to him again but he didn't hear her again but didn't get far do to carla and yoshi pulling his scarf making him fall back using their wings.

" Humph you mustn't be reckless! " carla began " uou need to calm down and think this through! " she stated firmly " yosh ".

" Are those wings? " " we're they hiding them? " gray and lucy asked. " you guys can fly? " " that's so cool! " ren asked while eve was amazed.

" You've never seen Aera magic before? " carla asked and began " well in that case I suppose it's only natural you'd find it surprising " she exclaimed " your trying to copy happy aren't ya? " natsu asked

" as if! dimwit! " she said snapping at natsu " now, now we can have three flying cats " Lucy exclaimed trying to calm it down but she felt bowser get her attention by poking at her and gave her the expression well?

" I mean four flying cats " she said correcting herself.

" though I am concerned about wendy, edward and that tom cat this is not a foe to be taking lightly. We can not face them until we have come up with a plan of attack " she said stating and making a good point. " I whole heartedly agree with lady Carla, the enemy is far stronger then we anticipated "

" Man..." The troll exclaimed agreeing with the cat and ten wizard saint.

" But first..." carla said diverting her attention to erza who was up against a tree while tightly gripping her arm in pain and it seemed to give off a purple glow due to cubeliouses poison.

" You okay? " " what's the matter? " natsu and lucy asked in concern before they saw why. " I'm not doctor, but it looks like the venom form her snake bite is spreading " lucy said

" master Ichiya! " " I got this men " he said acknowledging eves saying " I know what you need my honey, **Harmida Painkiller Parfum Aroma Increase!** " he said now releasing a more powerful fragrance but despite that it was showing no sign of helping.

" Hey let me see! " yoshi said flying up to erza " I need you to remove your hand real quick " she explained and erza did what she said. The paws of yoshi's began to glow bright white that lasted for a few seconds before the venom stopped spreading but their was still a purple circle.

" What'd you do? " natsu asked as she turned to the rest of the group and explained " I used a anti venom spell, but it's not enough this poison is strong, we need wendy "

" yoshi is right, wendy could be able to save your friend " carla said getting everyone's attention " there's no time for us to be bickering amongst our selves. We need to work together to come up with a plan to rescue Wendy and Edward, including that tom cat I suppose " the white cat said adding an after thought.

" She has magic that can help friend " bowser explained further in short terms of his own " indeed she does, and it's not just anti venom, she can cure fevers, relieve pain and heal wounds " carla added.

Thats crazy everyone knows healing spells are lost magic, there's no way the kid could use them " sherry exclaimed flatly earning a dirty look from bowser " hey Pinky! Ever hear no judge book by cover? But in case no judge lady "

" Excuse me!? " sherry said snapping at the gold cat who didn't really care cause lets just say he's capable of something

Ichyia went over to carla's side with a look of fear for that perverted troll " um excuse me but I feel my role in the group is being threatened and I rather find it unsettling! " he complained while doing a pose.

" Do these powers have anything to with the whole 'Maiden of the Sky' thing? " Lucy asked in realization making Carla look at her

" yes it does! That little girl is the Sky Dragon Slayer! she's Wendy the Sky Dragon! ". After hearing that excluding three certain cats some peopno they were all shocked with some dropping their jaws and were in disbelief especially Natsu.

" She's a dragon slayer too? " he asked " Well give you all the details later " Carla began " although to be honest there's really not much more you need to know ".

" Yosh, Wendy is the only one who can help, but those jerked faced Oracion Seis have taken her along with bro for something we don't know " Yoshi said adding her saying.

" in that case... " Lyon started " there's only one thing for us to do... "

" we're gonna have to rescue wendy " Hibiki added along with Eve.

" well do it for Ezra's sake... " " and happys too... " Lucy added to grays saying. " hey don't forget about big bro! " bowser chimed in with a stoick and determined tone.

" Alright are you with me!? " natsu asked out loud yelled demandedly rasing his fist up into the air and everyone cheered on with him doing the same thing.

* * *

 **Deep inside the Worth Woodsea, there is a village that was once the Capitol of an ancient civlainization. This was where the villagers worshipped, it is said that a priestess would enter this cave In order to hear the words of the gods.**

 **However in this day and age this sacred cave serves as a hideout for the Oeacion Seis.**

Brain released both happy and wendy and yelped in a little bit of pain as brain looked at them both and have off an evil chuckle

" hey! Don't be so rough! She's just a girl you know! " happy exclaimed trying to make a point but the only thing he got was brain grabbing him by the face.

He began to panick cause brains grip was only getting stronger and that was when Wendy had to do something

" let him go! " brain obliged by throwing him face flat onto the floor. " your not too bad hurt are you? " she asked in a worried to tone. " nah, don't worry about me little lady! I'm gonna do my best to find us a way out of here promise " happy said trying to act all tough to try and say everything's going to be alright.

" thank you..." She said hugging him before a realization struck her " wait a minute, where's Edward!? " she said demanding an answer.

Brain then laughed a little " your friend is in good hands. Here see for yourself " then just like the two of them Edward came out of brains staff with both his arms encased in some sort of handcuffs and was unconscious.

" Edward! " wendy exclaimed worried rushing to him " edward! Speak to me " she said trying to wake him up. Ed then began to come around " ugh, wendy? " he asked not sounding to good but that when she hugged him with a few tears releasing " I'm glad your okay... ".

wd managed to put a hand on her shoulder " it's okay. I'm still here and I owe you one " he said referring to his patched hole hat used to be there but now it was gone like it was never there before.

" what's the deal? I don't get why these kids are so important " racer asked seeking and answer " do they have something to do with Nirvana? " cobra inquired.

" they don't seem all that special to me " Angel exclaimed " are they both worth money? Your gonna sell them both to the hugest bider right? Oh Yeah! " hot eye exclaimed in his usual tone his love for money.

" you realize cash doesn't solve the answer to everything right? " cobra asked " well I think it is, cause money can buy everything even love "

" ah give me a break " cobra said regretting the question.

" she uses what's called sky magic it gives her the power to heal others " brain explained making his comrades surprised

" how is that even possible? " racer began " isn't it a lost magic? " angel asked. " not many practices forgotten long ago " cobra chimmed in.

" if she's able to do that then why is he here? " cobra asked " because this boy has a magic of unknown origin, one that would seem rather worth looking into " brain explained

" oh yeah, I can practically smell the money " hot eyes exclaimed in a creepy tone.

" heh. I get the boy so what good is a healer to us? Wait...you don't mean?! " cobra said finishing it off with a realization of why he took wendy.

" she is the key " he began " with her power we shall receive him! " " who are you talking about?! " happy said not understanding.

" look if your asking us to help you, forget it! We'd never do anything for jerks like you! " " that's right " Ed said backing up wendy.

" yes you will, there's no doubt. once you find out who it is you'll be more then happy happy to help " brain started " what? " edward was confused.

" racer bring him to me at once " " will do boss, but it's so far it'll me an hour to get there and back " racer said reassuring brain.

" no matter " " I see once he revived we'll be able to find nirvana in no time " cobra exclaimed putting the puzzle together " your doing your name proud sir ".

" Cobra,Hoteye Angel I want you to contiue the search for nirvana "

" but why? It's a waist of time, we should've begin once he's been revived " angel said making a point

" come on! You guys just tell us who your going to bring back? " happy demanded another anwser but like before he was ignored.

" I would prefer to airm on the site of caution, Midnight and I will remain here " brain explained

" something tells me he won't make very good company " hoteye said sarcastically.

" alright you guys we better get going " cobra said in a laid back tone " you boys want to race me? Who Evers the first to find nirvana first... "

" will win one million jewel! " Hoteye said cutting angel off from what she was going to say " Oh Yeah! Count me in! ".

" don't you think a million jewel is a bit much? " she asked her comrade.

" Be honest with me " happy asked wendy " you don't have any idea who these creeps are talking about do you? " " um, well no not really " she answered but Ed wanted to get to the bottom of this.

" Brain! Answer me! What does Nirvana do? " he demanded an awnser and surprised Wendy by the sudden outburst.

Brain looked to them with a twisted smile " you want to know? It's incredibly powerful. It swaps light for darkness " when those words hit them wendy and happy didn't understand but Ed however understood.

" it means it's capable to turn those who have pure hearts into beings into evil that's what it means switching personalitys from light to dark " Ed explained

" are you serious!? " happy asked making brain chuckle " my aren't you a smart one, I can't wait to find out he secret of your left arm ".

An hour later racer returned and brought back a coffin wig multiple chains keeping a lock on it

" what's in the coffin brain? " ed asked not to pleased to find out who it is and they were going to find out

" it's time Wendy, are you ready to use your healing magic on the man inside? " " shut

up! There's no way she'll do it! " ed yelled out " she'll have no choice in the matter " Brain said firmly with a sadistic smile.

Soon the seal removed revealing a man with blue hair with multiple chains supporting his body and upon seeing him both wendy and happy flipped out. " allow me to introduce you to Jellal who once infiltrated the magic council "

" it's not him,can't be " happy said in disbelief seeing one of the old enemy's that he thought was gone.

" but it is " brain said looking at them " once he's revived he will lead us to Nirvana revive him? But how? What do you even mean by that? Like bribing him back from the dead? " happy kept trying to find an awnser.

Ita really him... " Wendy exclaimed " how do you know Jellal!? " happy asked shocked while Edward decided to stay quiet until he could put it together.

" over exposer to Ether-nano caused him to go into a camatomic state " brain was being to explain " though he's been retered unconscious he's far from dead. You are the only wizard capable of reviving him, isn't that the least you can do after all he's done for you? ".

 **To be continued**

 **okay folks that took a while to finish but I decided to do this with my own twists as I said before in case any of you have forgotten. This was so the story could be able to progress faster once it reaches a few certain scenes.**

 **And quite frankly I'm having a fun time writing this so I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and plese tell me how I did it means a lot to me negative or bad it don't matter.**

 **Well that's enough for right now already have the next chapter ready**

 **so until next time**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	11. C11 the girl and the ghost

"greeting **my fellow writers and fans this is your main man the G King bringing you all another chapter for e outcast one of my many creations that come from my own imagination on a crazy scale of 10. Now last time we left off where the episode of where it turns out jellal is still alive so this will and might be short since it will be focused at the cave. No less I hope that you all enjoy this chapter**

 **( as usual I don't own the anime or it's characters just only my oc characters )**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **the girl and the ghost**

 **the story so far**

 **Previously on fairy tail the allied forces underestimated the power of the Oracion Seis and payed the price. Unknown to the group of why Brain took both Wendy and Edward the group becomes determined to save both of them and since Wendy is the only one who can help Erza from dying so to Cubelious's poison.**

 **Latrr it was revealed that Jellal a former enemy is still alive much to happys disbelief but for Wendy it's something else entirely since brain claimed she could revive him from his state while the plans for Edward has not been revealed**

* * *

Currently Happy, Wendy and Edward were looking at jellal who stood before them in a unconscious state

" Jellal...I don't understand " wendy said muttering to herself " that guy is bad news, what's he doing here? " happy said firmly getting the sky maidens attention

" what are you talking do you know him too? ".

" it's not like we're friends, he tried to kill me and Erza and whole bunch of other people. He's also the one that got the magic council to fire the Etherion cannon! " happy explained not glad about it.

( _hmm. From happys point of view he's an enemy but... For Wendy it's almost like that she knows him as a good person. This is defiantly confusing but I'll just listien more ) Ed thought to himself but noticed Wendy was having a hard time accepting this._

 _" I know...I heard about that..."_

 _" but I thought Jellal was anceint history!? " happy exclaimed " he is indeed a shell haunted by a restless ghost, full of miserable ideas " brain explained but continued on._

 _" but also a man whose given you the greatest gift "_

 _" what? " happy was confused but Edward sort of knew what it meant. " what does that mean? " he asked the girl._

 _" this is your opportunity to return the favor and revive him! " brain demanded " don't do it! No matter what this guy says don't wake him up! " happy said to Wendy who had a shadow over eyes " please don't do it " he begged._

 _from her expression she sadly made her decision " you can't! " they heard a dagger unsheath " so are you refusing? " brain asked as he brought the weapon closer to his throat_

 _" **No! Please Stop!** " she begged as brain then twirled the knife bringing it mere inches away from his throat. _

_Seeing this made the poor girl go to her knees as she begged " please... I beg you " brain obliged before blasting a energy attack to Edwards shoulder making him grunt in pain " edward! " she said worried but he managed to keep on enduring the pain._

 _" revive him " brain commanded " you have the power to do so " " no that's the last thing you want to do! " happy began " there planing to use to steal nirvana! "._

 _" but..I have to repay him... I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him.." She then began to shed tears showing all the emotions that are mixed into it " he was so kind to me "_

 _" Wendy..." Ed muttered feeling so sorry for his friend cause anyone would feel the same way if they were in her position._

 _" I've heard all of those horrible stories about what he did...but i don't believe them "_

 _" i swear there true, I was there I saw it " " he's not the kind of person who would do that! " she said cutting the cat off. " but he did Wendy "._

 _"'please just...just give me a little time to think about this " she said asking for this one simple favor " why? Tell them no! " happy was against it._

 _" very well...you have five minutes " brain said giving her the time to think it over._

 _" Wendy please you can't- "_

 _" happy that's enough " edward spoke up with a shadow covering his eyes showing that he was now serious " but Ed- " " this is her decision "._

 _" Ed you can't be serious!? " " happy I said that's enough, your only making this harder then it already is. This is something that she must decide by herself " he said sticking up for his friend showing a new emotion that he has'nt felt before._

 _" Wendy.." She looked at her friend " I'm not going to tell you not to do it or revive him, but to simply follow what your heart tells you what you feel is right deep inside. Just know whatever your decision is ill be there right next to you " despite the current state they were in Ed tried his best to assure her that everything was gonna be alright._

 _( natsu, I hope your on your way we really need you right now ) happy thought to himself._

 _Later Natsu, Gray, Carla, Yoshi and Bowser just finished up dealing with naked mummy and Erigor the reaper and we're now standing on the edge of the abandoned village where the cave was nearby_

 _" is this it? " natsu asked " Happy! Wendy! Ed! " Bam! Bowser hit natsu on the head " dumbo " he muttered._

 _" quit it! " carla whispered " our enemy might be hiding down there! "._

* * *

 _" Happy! Wendy! Ed! " they all heard a voice from outside " eh! Natsu! " happy said recognizing the voice._

 _" Racer intercept them... " " gladly boss " he said obeying brain speeding off from a blink of an eye._

 _" miserable fools... " brain muttered to himself before turning his attention to Edward ( I might as well take him along as well )._

 _Outside a glint was seen in the distance " get back! " bowser yelled before they were hit by racer_

 _" what's this guy doing here!? " natsu asked_

* * *

 _" time is up... " brain said " please don't do it Wendy! " happy said before being blasted by a force of magic making him hit the wall and back on the floor._

 _" look, your magic can bring him back. So? Will you help your friend or leave him like this? " brain asked one last time to Wendy who still had a shadow over her eye " you must! "_

 _then she remembered what Ed told her before coming to her decision " Jellal..."._

 _Back outside again.. Racer was looking down from a tree branch eyeing he group until gray stepped in " I can handle this dude! You need to get down there and help them! "_

 _" gotcha " natsu replied._

 _" heh " racer sped down you'll stay right here! "_

 _" nuh uh! " bowser said landing a powerful right hook to racers face " you fight me and gray now! " the gold cat exclaimed with a hard look on his face._

 _" bust out your wings " natsu said referring to Carla who was still recovering from that last blow making natsu sweat drop._

 _" here you go " gray got into his maker stance " you can use this instead! " gray then created some sort of ramp made out of ice leading down._

 _" let's go! " natsu said jumping onto it making Carla sceam while Yoshi was laughing as they slid down._

 _" you got some nerve you two " racer said recovering from bowsers attack " no one puts the brakes on me! "_

 _" looks like you had a little problem with traction " gray said Turing around to face him ._

 _Whole down below natsu got sick somehow " are you sick? " carla asked surprised " seriously? " Yoshi added._

 _Bur he quickly shook it off as the three of them started to call out " Happy! " " Wendy! " " Bro! "._

 _" are you here!? " natsu called out " awnser me child! " " come on bro! Give me an awnser! " Carla added along with Yoshi._

 _" Natsu! " the three of them heard a voice call out " that's him " natsu said confirming the voice " Natsu! "._

 _" Yosh over there! " " yes it's coming from that cave! " Carla said agreeing with her friend. The there of them ran inside but stopped in utter shock especially for natsu_

 _" what? " carla was confused " but how? " natsu asked recognizing the scent_

 _" natsu..." Happy said looking to his friend whole brain looked back and gave off a grin while Wendy was on the floor in tears_

 _" *sob* I'm so sorry..forgive me ". Upon getting a clear view natsu finally saw one of the opponents that he faced before " Jellal! "._

 _" *sob* sorry...sorry...*sob*" Wendy said trying her best to wipe away her tears " but I... I had to *sob* I ow him... "._

 _" Wendy! You your healing magic on him!? What were you thinking you know what that does to you! " Carla scolded her before she went unconscious " Wendy! "._

 _Using the moment Yoshi began to look for Edward " wait a minute where's bro? " she asked herself because he was not in sight so to where he was that was the big question for herself._

 _" I don't know why your here.. " natsu began " or where you came from erg! But you don't belong here! " natsu said in anger as he charged at Jellal with his fist coated in fire._

 _jellal looked at him before blasting him away with a surge of light making him crash into the wall with rocks burying him " natsu no " happy exclaimed_

 _" I'm very glad your condition hasn't deminshied your power " brain exclaimed now standing right next to Jellal who waved his other arm to the side and obliterated brain in a flash of light that come from beneath._

 _as everything happened midnight was still asleep and then without anything else Jellal just walked in out of the cave as if he was trying to go somewhere._

 _meahwhile happy and carla went over to their partners while Yoshi was looking for Ed " what? Where is he? " she asked herself while behind her carla watched him go while happy was trying to get natsu to get up._

 _surely enough natsu got the rubble of of him " gah! Alright let's rock! Bring it on! " he yelled out while looking for his opponent_

 _" he just left " carla explained " that coward! " he exclaimed getting up._

 _" I'm aware that the two of you have some type of history, but our first priority needs to be taking Wendy back to the others as soon as possible " she said making a point while natsu wanted to fight jellal._

 _" you do want to save your friend don't you? " she asked " come on..." Happy added " man I hate that guy! " natsu yelled out in rage with fire spewing from his mouth " but your right "._

 _" Hold on! What about bro!? " " don't worry yoshi we'll get him back but for right now we have bigger problems " dam " she muttered know that carla was right._

 _" Let's go kay? " " aye sir! " happy said agreeing with his friend as the five of them flew out of the cave while it turned out brain was still active._

 _He uncovered the hole and was utterly confused " that was unexpected, but perhaps I removed his shackles a bit prematurely. That said this aggressive hostility he seems to harbor toward me now is defiantly a recent development. Was he aware all this time? Did he over hear us discussing our pans for nirvana while he slept? "_

 _he asked himself trying to figure it out but came with a theory that wasn't good " no it can't be! Does he intend hoard nirvana shirt power all for himself!? He mustn't it should belong to all of us! I can't not allow him to steal our power! Cobra! Do you hear me!? " brain asked using his archive magic to communicate._

 _" Jellal has escaped to claim nirvana! Find him and stop him at once! " " I hear you loud and clear boss man " cobra replied " as loudly as I hear that cowards footsteps "_

* * *

 _with gray and bowser they were having a hrs time with racer as gray was slammed into a tree and attempted to land a solid kick but was intercepted by the gold cat who tried to land another hit but the speeding bullet was to fast._

 _" this guys crazy fast it's nuts " gray exclaimed astonished " no kidding bowser barely land blow on him "._

 _" as a matter of fact I'm the fastest man alive, you'll never beat me cause you'll never catch me! They call me Racer " he stated firmly before he looked up as did bowser and gray. They all found the cats flying with natsu being held by happy while Wendy was being held by carla._

 _" Natsu found them " " alright! But where's bro? " bowser added to grays saying while confused._

 _" but how!? Brain would never let them slip away like that! " racer exclaimed " how'd they get past him!? "_

 _" they probably just beat him senseless " gray awnsered " we'll end of the line " racer exclaims before he flashed up into the sky in a blink of an eye " hey look out! " gray called out but it was to late they all got hit by a powerful kick making them fall to the ground._

 _Natsu landed before he saw Wendy was about to land as well so he quickly crawled over there and caught her " Happy! Carla! Yoshi! " he called out but all three of the cats were unconcious._

 _Without question natsu quickly grabbed them and began to run for it with the sky maiden over his shoulder and the three cats under his arm_

 _" I told you! It's the end of the line! " racer called out spewing to them but he was stopped " **Ice Make: Rampart!** " using his maker magic gray created a gaunt wall stopping racer from continuing as he could not stop and crashed. _

_" got him? " natsu asked looking back at his friend " hurry! " gray said and began to pant " I said I can handle this guy by myself! "._

 _" I don't know I can tell you you've burn through a bunch of your power! " natsu said stating the truth due to his condition " just go I got this! You to bowser " he said looking at the gold cat._

 _" You sure? " " don't worry, I won't let him pass no matter what it takes! Go! Ezra's life depends on it! ". The gold cat nodded " okay good luck! " he called out summoning his wings and manuvered over the wall._

 _" let's go " he said to natsu " fine! But once she's healed were coming back for ya! " natsu stated firmly as he ran off with bowser beside him._

 _" yeah I know you will " gray muttered as his fight with racer was now begining to escalate_

* * *

 _" bwahahaha, seems or little friend is in a sticky situation more sticky then maggots on a pizza " " that makes no sense at all and to add to its that's disgusting " Jericho stated as Loyd was just sitting around in a tree branch but broke do loyds body weight landing on the ground making a loud noise._

 _" what? " loyd began while popping back up and dusting himself off " you can't rent a sense of humor? "._

 _" I see it as a pointless emotion to have " he said firmly while loyd was now munching on a piece of pizza that intact did have maggots in it. Jericho raised an eyebrow_

 _" how are you not dead? " " I don't give a rats adds what you say, for me they add a crunch " loyd exclaimed before eating the whole thing in one bite._

 _" Mmm, makes me want some excitement " " are you sure? Or is this it your stomach about to burst open? "._

 _Loyd growled at jericho " oh you care to find out slider puss? " he asked with his hand turning into a large scaly claw " let's see indeed " Jericho said as he was begging to be shrouded in a shadow._

 _They were about to fight until Baron approached them " that's enough " he said in a voice that would make five army's surrender witch they did oblige._

 _" yes " Jericho said as the shadow disappeared while loyds hand returned to normal " yeah; yeah "._

 _" speaking of witch Jericho have you already started it? " he nodded " yes it will take time but no matter it shall be done "._

 _" Good " baron said looking up at the sky " all we have to do is simply wait for our target to get out and then the mission will really begin "_

 ** _to be continued_**

 ** _so where is Edward? What is the Chinera Triad planing? I'm sure that's what some of you are asking or wondering that's why I love doing chapters like this._**

 ** _So over and all what do you all think? Is it good? Do you like the characters? Go on ahead speak up I don't mind._**

 ** _As for Loyd I wanted to make a gross enemy so that's what I came up with so no less hope you like the chimera triad I really do._**

 ** _well that's enough for right now I have the next chapter already in works so be paintent_**

 ** _until next time_**

 ** _G King!_**

 ** _Out!_**


	12. Chapter 12 Darkness

**hey everyone! This your main man the G King bringing another chapter for the outcast. Now if some of you were wondering to know or see if I was going to do the Death Grand Prix fight between Racer, Gray and Lyon well to bad I'm skipping that that fight. Believe me I was but then i decided not to so yeah go on and say what the hell and all but it don't matter this is how I'm going to write this.**

 **Also I believe I told you all that this was going to have a few twisty including a few fights that I might skip. Okay that enough with that lets get the story going now shall we?**

 **( as usual I don't own the anime fairy tail or its characters just only my Oc characters including the bad ones (**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Darkness**

 **The Worth Woodsea its tranquility disrupted by a lone man heading deep into its heart and some where inside lies an anceint magic that could could change the world as we know it**

curently natsu was running through the forest carrying an unconcious Wendy, Happy, Carla and Yoshi while Bowser was running along side with him

To" you sure bro not there? " bowser asked after natsu told him that when he and Carla entered the cave there was indeed no sign of Edward anywhere.

" yeah sorry, but we'll find him " he said reassuring the gold cat and tray was when he heard happy coming around " you okay little buddy? " he asked.

" natsu...where are we? " he asked not sounding to good " no talking! You got to try and rest up alright " " he right get sleep " bowser said agreeing with natsu so his friend could recover.

" but Jellal is out there somewhere " " yeah I know " he said awnsering his partner " but don't you worry I'm gonna make sure he doesn't stick around long " he said with a time full of anger.

" Natsu! " a voice that apparently only he could here was just heard " what the heck!? " he said looking around.

" what's wrong? Why'd you stop? " happy asked " can you hear me? " the voice said again.

" this tree is talking to me " natsu exclaimed " can you hear me natsu? " the voice asked again

" yes great tree..." He solemnly awnsered mailing happy and bowser confused and question marks appeared over their heads " huh? "

" great, what? " Hibiki was confused at first but ignored it as he began " this is Hibiki from Blue Pegasus, anyway I'm glad I could reach you no one else has responded so far ".

" your a ventriloquist? " natsu asked " would you not it off! And keep your voice down the the enemy has scouts through out the Woodsea. There's no telling when they might be liseining on us. That's why I'm speaking directly into your head pretty neat huh? ".

natsus head seemed to be having a hard time processing this " what's your status have you found the Wendy and the cat? " he asked snapping him out of it.

" there both right here, Wendy's unconscious but happys already woken up " " that's wonderful! But what about Edward? " natsu's eyes narrowed " no luck he wasnt at there hideout ".

" dam it.. Well hang tight, I'm gonna upload a map into your mind and it'll lead you straight to the temporary camp we've set up " hibiki said exlplaing what was going to happen. " I was going to send it to the cat too but I can't seem to be able to make a connection. He must be running low on magic power, so I'll send it to bowser instead " .

" hold on what is this upload stuff? " natsu said very suspicious of it " stay out of my head... "

" you hit head to hard? " bowser asked and beofore they knew it a bar appeared over natsu's and bowser's head loading something into there minds

" oh! " they both exclaimed " natsu I think it's time you got perfesional help " happy inquired. " not now I have to follow this map inside my brains, wow! I can see exactly where Ezra is this upload stuff is cool! "

" I second that! " bowser added. " thanks great tre- I mean Hibiki " natsu said making happy jump to a conclusion " aw man he's even more far gone then I thought "

" he ain't crazy " bowser chimmed in " or am I? ".

* * *

Right now Hibiki was looking at the screen panel that showed both natsu and bowser closing in " please hurry " he muttered to himself before he looked to Ezra who wasn't looking to good " I'm afraid we don't have the luxory of time right now ".

" hey? I don't understand how natsu and bowser suddenly know where we were to go " she asked all confused so he started to exlplain. " I've sent him our location using archeives information compression magic. it packages the information so they could be transmitted with others much faster then you could do verbally ".

" I had no idea that was even possible " lucy said astonished " magically converting and transmitting data like this is a fairly new concept. So I wouldn't expect you to know "

" wow that's really impressive " lucy said before looking to her friend " did you hear that Ezra? Wendy is gonna be here soon just hold out a little bit longer okay? You can do it. I may not be much of a fighter but I'll stay here to protect you promise " she said with a firm tone making Hibiki smile.

" Um why the heck are you smiling like that? Don't you have some work to do? " she asked.

" sorry I didn't mean anything by it, it's just nice to see some light in the darkness ".

With the location now known to them natsu and bowser control continued on until hey heard a loud noise in the distance " what's that rumbling? " he asked " hey did you here that? he asked happy who fast asleep with a smile on his face probably do to him being next to carla.

" bowser heard it, it don't sound to good either " the gold cat said gritting his teeth as did natsu.

" let's go! We almost there! " " right behind ya! " natsu acknowledged as he followed the gold cat.

Ay the camp Lucy and Hibiki heard russtling coming from the bushes and suspected it to be an enemy until it was just natsu and bowser with a unconcious Wendy, happy, Carla and Yoshi

" you miss me? " " we back! " bowser added to natsu's saying and Lucy was glad to see him.

" hey why map disappear? Now bowser got headache " " that's right what happened to it? " both he and bowser asked gripping there heads.

" I'll explain later is Wendy alright? " Hibiki asked " she's fine " natsu replied before setting the three other cats onto the ground along with Wendy who started to shake her.

" Time to wake up kid! I saved your life now you got to save Ezra! " " don't be ruff with her! " lucy exclaimed worried " be gentle! " bowser added.

" Come rise and shine! Waky! Waky! " he said trying to wake her up and succeeded opening her eyes that windened once she saw natsu. She pushed him away while scurrying back making a girlish squeal or scream ( i don't know ) and got ready to be either hit or yelled at.

" I had to do it! Sorry! " natsu looked at her for a moment before bowing his head down " I'm willing to over look that right now! " he said calming the girl down. " Ezra was bitten by a poisoness snake, she in bad shape! Please save her! "

" she's hurt? " wendy asked before seeing what natsu meant the poison was spreading and it was much farther then it was before.

" we need Ezra to beat the Oracion Sies " hibiki explained getting her attention " we don't stand a chance against them without her help ".

" Please Wendy! " Lucy said now bowing her head " we need her more then ever " " we're begging you! " natsu added.

" yeah! I'll try to save her! No! I will! " the girl said in a determined voice that brought a smile to natsu's face and happy and yoshi just awoke in slurry mood " hurray..." they both exclaimed

" snap out of it already! your both pathetic! " Carla snapped at the two " aye..." " " Yoshi..."

( _bowser haven't hear that in while ) he thought referring to his twin sister._

 _wendy then went over to Ezra and got on her knees with everyone watching as a light blue glow emitted from the palms of her hands (_ I've that Jellal did terrible things to to hurt Ezra in the past ) she thiughht to herself as the poison was beginning to disappear. ( it's hard for me to believe and Edward where ever you are please be okay ).

" well that should do it.." Wendy said as the glow stopped and the poison running through Ezra's body was fianlly gone. She then wiped a little swear off her forehead " I got rid of all the venom now all we have to do is wait ".

" wait!? " nastu, lucy and happy exclaimed at the same time until erza showed no more sign of pain " she's okay! " they all exclaimed happlily.

" Hey give me some skin Lucy! " "I'm so happy! " Lucy exclaimed giving natsu a high five and cried. " don't leave me hanging! " happy said as he went over to carla for a high five " fine but just his once " she said giving him one " aye! ".

" hey sis give me some! " " alright! Awesome! " she said giving each other a fist bump .

" thanks Wendy " he said offering her a high five that she went on ahead and did " I guess I owe you one " natsu exclaimed giving off his signature toothy grin.

" She's probably not gonna wake up for a little while, but she'll be back to normal when she does " wendy said explaining what will happen.

" that's incredible, who knew sky magic was so strong, " hibiki exclaimed getting a little to close to the unconcious woman " she's already looking much better..."

" no you don't! " lucy yelled out pointing at him.

" excuse me " carla asked getting everyone's attention " now that your friend is healed please don't make Wendy use her sky magic again. She'll insist that she's fine but I can tell that she's exhausted by the look on her face ".

" no you got all wrong! " wendy said objecting to Carla's saying " I'm just worried is all ".

" we're going to strike back as soon as erza wakes up. No need to worry okay? " hibiki said assuring the sky maiden.

" yeah! Watch out Oracion Sies! " " aye! We're not gonna let you get nirvana! " happy said backing up lucy with his paw raised into the air but it was already to late.

Suddenly a large blinding light was seen through he trees before multiple ripples were heard in the air along with a black pillar of light shooting into the air. Soon enough multiple black tendrils shot out of the ground that seemed to be surrounding the pillar.

" we to late! " " yosh! " bowser said having a bad feeling in his gut " it's been unsealed! That's Nirvana! " hibki said confirming bowser's bad feeling.

The light began to intensify and the air got much stronger and soon settled down only concentrating around the area where the pillar was.

" yeah that's got to be it.." Hibiki exclaimed " seriously!? But how'd the Oracion Seis beat us to the punch punch? " Lucy asked.

Meanwhile natsu had an idea " that pillar of light...I know Jellal's there! " and without a second to think natsu ran on ahead with rage fulling him.

" Hold on! Wait don't just run off without telling us what's happening! " Lucy tried to call out but it was usless he was already gone and once again Wendy was beginning to cry " no...what have I done? This is all because of me.. ".

" I can't risk him running into erza! " natsu said as he kept on running " I got to stop him! No I got to destroy him! That way he'll never hurt her again! "

( Jellal... ) Erza said in her mind regaining conciousness and overheard what natsu said.

" come on we have to go after natsu! " hibiki statted " why? why would he mention about jellal out of no where? " Lucy asked herself as she was still processing what happened.

" I can explain later! " happy said " right now we got to go find him! " " ahh! " carla screamed " Ezra's gone missing! " it shocked the group and it made the sky maiden cry even more.

" I swear! Where are her manners? She didn't even thank Wendy for saving her life! " the white cat exclaimed angry with a tick mark on her head while happy figured it out.

" uh oh! Do you think she heard us mention Jellal's name!? " " how can I be so stupid? This is all my fault..." Wendy began as she kept on crying and hibiki was eying her.

" why'd I do it? I should have never have healed him. It's my fault nirvana was found, erza disappeared and natsu ran off..." She continued on and on until Yoshi and bowser went over to her.

" Wendy! Snap out of it! Bro would hate to see you like this! Just hang in their! " Yoshi said scolding her and before she could reply bowser gave her a quick chop behind her neck knocking her out and was caught by Yoshi.

" what do you think your doing?! Striking a girl? " carla asked snapping at bowser " she need to calm, bowser only knocked her out but it's alright " he said reassuring her as hibiki put her over his shoulders and supported her.

they then began their catching up to natsu while happy, carla and yoshi used their wings while bowser just kept on running on the ground for sown reason " bowser actually did the right the thing " hibiki said.

" but why? And why are we suddenly in a hurry? " Lucy asked " we got to catch up with natsu and erza! Just keep running until you reach the light! " hibiki answered.

" hey playboy ain't telling us everything! " bowser pointed out " yeah, hey your hiding something so you better tell us! " yoshi said backing up her twin and that was when hibiki stopped.

" your right I haven't been completely with you, I know a lot about nirvana then I origanly led on "

" what! Why didn't you tell us!? " happy asked. " I couldn't because of the nature of he magic I couldn't say a word, even just mentioning it now is risky and might put us in danger " he started his explanation.

" That's why guild master Bob only told me about it, mr Ichyia, Ren and Eve have no clue "

" so what did he tell you? " lucy asked " nirvana is a terrifying type of magic like no other, it alone has the ability to turn light into darkness "

" hey! I remeber Edward saying what it meant back in the cave! " happy exclaimed " my word " carla added.

" it can switch them? " " how it do it? " bowser added to lucys question " that don't until its final stage " he began " the first thing it does when it's unsealed it'll shoot off a black bean like the one I front of us. Then it goes in search in those who are weak, it'll switch anyone wavering between light and dark to the opposite allignment. In other words the good guy who's feeling down and out will likely fall to the dark side "

" so that's why bowser knocked Wendy unconcious to protect her " Carla said figuring it out " eh no, bowser did it so she calm down " he explained.

" even so she was at high risk of becoming a target because of her guilt, if bowser hadn't knocked her out she could have easily switched over to the dark side " hibiki ci continued " now you've got me worried is anger a negative emotion? " Lucy asked " in so natsu's in danger! ".

" That's a tough call, normally it would be but because his anger if for someone else's sake I don't know if you can classify it that way " hibiki answered.

" I feel like a dummy! Nothing your saying makes any sense to me! " happy exclaimed " uh bowser don't get it either "

" that's cause you are a dummy! " carla scolded happy " allow me to spell it out for both of you, now that nirvanas seal has been broken it has the power to change those of good hearts evil and those with evil hearts good do you get it now block head? ".

" I kept quiet about it at first because I knew you'd be at risk, thinking in terms about good and evil can bring negative emotions to the surface and before you know it they've taken hold of you, " hibiki said now giving expamples. " if only that person didn't exist, who's fault is it I'm in pain? Why does this always happen to me? These pesemiaic thoughts attracts nirvana allowing it to take control ".

" so when nirvana is fully activated anyone in the alliance can suddenly turn evil? "

" one question I understand the part about it turning us evil but does that mean it'll turn the dark guild guys good? " happy asked adding to lucys.

" that's possible, but there's no way of knowing for sure. What makes nirvana truly terrifying is that it can be controlled to do what ever its caster sees fit "

" what? " lucy couldn't understand along with yoshi " you don't mean...".

" I'll explain." Hibiki said continuing to explain " let's say a wizard was to use nirvana against a guild, they could have the members start killing each other or make them go to war with another guilds for no reason and they barley have to lift a finger " hibiki explained

" seriously? " Lucy asked in pure fear along with Yoshi " we got to find a way to stop it and fast other wise the light guilds will be wiped out! ".

* * *

Somewhere within the Worth Woodsea

" whoa " Loyd exclaimed with his neck extended outwards " quit the light show them hosers are putting up huh? " he asked as his neck retracted back to its original length.

" man it be kick add if we had that sort of power under are control right Jericho? " he asked the dark man who had a glowing black it'd on the palm of his left hand.

He looked at him and shrugged his shoulders " no nirvana is only a liability and it's not our mission. Plus if we did get it I would only get lazy like you " saying that made a large tick mark on loyds head appear.

" Speaking of witch buddy, did you know how much I hate your face some times? " " feelings mutual " he awnsered making Loyd hit a tree and making it snap.

" gah! I really freakin hate you! " the strange man kept going on and on until he felt the presence of his leader Baron " oh hey boss didn't see you there ".

" Heh, Jericho is it ready now? " " yes it is " the dark man said as he put the orb on both of his hands " now we only get one shot hopfuly the target will go to it no problem ".

" One way to find out, cast that baby! " loyd said starcastically making jericho sigh in annoyance before the orb disappeared.

Back at the Oracion seis hideout brain felt a hinch of pain and a few lines from his tattoo disappeared " this is impossible...Angel has also been defeated? Mark my words I shall avenge you all. Soon the light of this world will come crashing down ".

Suddenly his staff started to act funny and a black deal appeared " what is this!? " he asked before all the sudden Edward jumped out of the seal rolling onto the ground ( _how'd he escape!? )._

 _brain asked the question but before he could recapture him time just suddenly froze and Edward made a run for it. It didn't matter how far he got Ed knew he had to get away from him_

 _( only ten seconds left! ) now Ed was running so fast he actually caused a sonic boom that shook he very forest itself " 5, " he ducked under a couple trees " 4,3,2 " now Ed stopped do to the amount of running that he had to do "*pant* 1..."._

 _time then began to progress forward as brain was just shocked " this is unbelievable! Not only had he managed to escape from Klodoa he was even able to freeze time!? " he was in disbelief._

 _" Edward strider your power is fascinating indeed, once nirvana is ours you will make a fine minion " he said giving off an evil smile before he started his long walk to where nirvana was unsealed straight to the pillar._

 _Ad of right now Edward was really exhausted not only had he somehow by luck escaped he was also able to try out a new support spell that worked great on the first try_

 _" I don't think I'm gonna be using that for while not until I learn how to fully control it " he exclaimed as he got up " speaking of witch I wonder how the allied forces are doing? " he asked himself before he saw the pillar of light._

 _" If I had to guess that's nirvana, and if the group is smart they'll go to the light " Ed then snapped his fingers cause he remembered sown thing._

 _" I have got to thank Olof for this " he said to himself as he grabbed the keychain that resembled a heart only he had half a piece " with this i should be able to find Wendy " he then rubbed it and when he did the heart brought up a large map that seemed similar to archive._

 _" let's see..." He started to examine the map " in right here, now where's wendy? " he said expanding the map showing more of the Worth Woodsea until he spotted another dart. " found you " he said making the map disappear._

 _" hang on I'm on my way " ed exclaimed as he began his search for his friend._

 _elsewhere within the worth woodsea Wendy had just regained conciousness and was with Carla, Yoshi and Bowser. The reason why they were seperated from the others was because they ran into one of the Oracion Sies members Angel but the four of them managed to get away._

 _" so bro is still inside brains staff? " yoshi asked when Wendy started to explain why edward wasn't there " yeah, he just absorbed him into there. He kept saying something about ed but I couldn't really understand " the sky maiden said_

 _" bowser hope, Ed okay " " chin up bowser this is Edward were talking about he'll be fine " carla exclaimed then they started to hear someone calling out for them._

 _" Wendy! " the girl stopped " that voice " she said looking in the direction where it was coming from. " Wendy! Yoshi! Bowser! Carla where are you!? "._

 _" That's bros! " bowser acknowledged " yosh, it is him " " where are you! Awnser me! "._

 _" Edward! We're over here! " Wendy called out " hang on a minute child we don't know if it is him it be Gemini copying him " carla said trying to make a point._

 _Then out of the bushes was_

 _edward running out breathing very heavily and ran up to them_

 _" bro! " both Yoshi and Bowser cited out flying to him and embraced him with ed doing the same thing " bro your okay.." yoshi said crying into his chest along with bowser " bowser knew you'd do it! "._

 _" shh, it's alright I'm here now " " Ed? " he looked at_

 _wendy and stopped the hug and approached her " is it really you? " "_

 _what are talking about? It is me " he said all confused " then prove it " Carla inquired._

 _" I found yoshi and bowser when they were an egg and carla sometimes your flat out rude to others some times "_

 _" okay it's the real Edward " carla said as Wendy gave him a hug " I'm so glad your okay.." " I told you before I'd be coming back didn't I? " he asked and she looked at him nodding and smiled_

 _" yeah you did "_

 _later_

 _the five of them were taking five on some sort of cliff facing the sun with Ed right next to Wendy who was right next to carla while the twin cats was on eds lap._

 _" well even though we've had a rough day so far the sunset is nice " yoshi exclaimed " bowser agrees " " yes it is nice " ed added._

 _" speaking of witch how did you escape Edward? if I might ask " carla said brining up the question " I really don't know all I saw was nothing more then pitch black until I saw a weird opening "_

 _" an opening? Okay I'm confused " yoshi added. " it was like some sort of portal I just can't explain it and how I got away that's thanks to a new support spell that I've been trying to work on lately " he explained getting Wendy's attention._

 _" I didn't know you could use support magic " she said looking at him with interest " well I call it frozen night and it's powered by my ice magic somehow it's able to feeze time for a few seconds "._

 _" whoa seriously!? " yoshi asked in amazement " can you really do that? " Wendy asked in the same tone as well. " again I don't know it was my first time doing it but I doubt that I'll able to use it again for a while but thanks to it I was able to escape "._

 _it then got silent and some how Ed knew something was up " wendy, I know there's something bothering you " " I guess I'm just that easy to read aren't I? " she asked before he looked at her._

 _" No it's cause I just know ever since the cave, so it'd be better if you just speak up ". " I agree with Ed you should just do it child " Carla said backing up what he said._

 _" Well to be honest, I think maybe I shouldn't have join the alliance " " child stop beating yourself up it wasn't your fault " her white cat friend said but it didn't seem to work._

 _" yes it was.." She said putting her legs up and placed her head on her knees " your playing with fire wendy, nirvana could change your heart at any moment " Carla pointed out._

 _" I'm a coward I left Lucy and the others, instead of staying to fight with them " " Wendy your wrong, your not a coward and you were in position to fight you'd only get hurt " ed statted firmly._

 _" See I shouldn't have come..." " don't you dare say that! Remeber if you hadn't been here they probably would have lost erza " " carla has a point just cause you can't do somethings it don't mean that you can do things that no one else can't. Your magic was meant to help others so please don't beat yourself over it "._

 _wendy smiled hearing Edwards kind words " yeah...but the Oracion Sies found nirvana cause of me " " what's done is done, there's no sense of blaming yourself now "_

 _" yes I agree with Edward and honestly is it really all that bad child? I sense part of you is glad that Jellal fellow again, though I not sure why..." The sky maiden put her head down._

 _" And while we're on that subject could you explain who he is? You said something about owing him your life but I'm confused. If he's so important then why have you never spoke about him "._

 _" It's nothing personal, it just never came up " she started " I met him seven years ago not long after the sky dragon Gradeeny disappeared..."_

 _Wendy had just told the story how he met Jellal. He found her scared and alone wandering aimlessly in the forest and said that he was on his own too and asked him if her if he wanted to join her on his journey._

 _She told them how they traveled together for a whole year until one day he started acting strange saying something called anima. According to her he said that they had to part ways so the next day he left her at the Cait Shelter and she'd been on her own ever since._

 _" So what happened after you parted ways? " carla asked out of curiosity " that was the last time I ever saw him. But I did hear rumors now and then, first there was people said that there was council member who looked like him and the most recent ones was about how he did all those incredible evil deeds "._

 _" I remeber reading about that, it said that he got the counil to fire the Etherion cannon to power up the Tower of heaven to reserect some one they didn't say who though..." Ed said chiming in._

 _" so silly, he'd never think about sound such horrible things, I wonder do you think he even remembers me anymore? " she asked wondering that question._

 _" well maybe when you get the chance you can ask him yourself and when you do I'll be there right next to you " " thank you Edward..." She said bringing a smile to her face hearing those kind words._

 _" Hey..." He got her to look at him in the eyes " i made a promise didn't I? We're all going back home alive " " yeah you did " she said nodding her head as he got up to look in the direction where the pillar of light was._

 _" Even when we can't barely do anything we have to at least try, if the rest of the group is willing to fight then what do you say? We do our best once we get to nirvana? "_

 _" yeah! " the sky maiden nodded her head along with the cats " bowser will kick ass if have to ". " yosh.." " I might as well too " Carla added and then soon enough the pillar of light just suddenly turned white._

 _Bowser hopped onto eds shoulder while yoshi and carla summoned their wings as they all gazed at the light " it appears that the black has vanished from the pillar " carla pointed out the obvious_

 _" I wonder if that's a good or bad sign? " Wendy asked " I don't know either..." Ed began as he looked at her " but we might as well find out for our selves. If the allied forces see it then that's where they'll most likely head to " ._

 _" I agree with edward we better get over there " " alright bro ready to fly? " yoshi asked " yes, let's make quick haste " and with that they flew down back on the forest floor and began their haste to nirvana._

 _Unknown to them a great battle will begin one that could change everything as we_

 _know it._

 ** _To be contiued_**

 ** _well that's another chapter done so I sincerely hope that you all enjoyed it. Also if you'd be kind enough could you please review and tell me how I did?_**

 ** _Negative or positive it don't matter I'll use it as fuel to try to write better and meet your expectations ackorfjng to some people._**

 ** _and if any of you are wondering if I will do an original fight I will just be patient._**

 ** _Well that's enough for right now so_**

 ** _until next time_**

 ** _G King!_**

 ** _Out!_**


	13. Chapter 13 Baattle on Nirvana

**hello everybody! How's it going!? This is your main man the G King Bringing you all another chapter of new fairy tail story the outcast one of my many creations that come from my imagination and desire to exist in the fairy tail world.**

 **The only difference is between my other one is that this Oc is supposed to be a calm and collective boy compared to guy who has a famish for giving the bad guys a new one with his dragon slayer magic along with his brother sometimes yes but other times not always.**

 **Okay people for this one it's going to lead up to a few well known fights so get ready let the story contiue!**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Battle on Nirvana**

the small group composed of Edward,Wendy, Carla and the twin cats Yoshi and Bowser were still heading to the white pillar of light that would surely lead to Nirvana.

they had made some miles and by each step it seemed to be getting closer by each second " we almost there! " bowser exclaimed " yosh, it shouldn't be to far now, bro you feel anything yet? ".

Edward shook his head " no I can't feel the enemy's magic energy around, but we are getting close I feel so much of it ahead of us, it's even underground " ed explained making wendy wonder something.

" Then is nirvana underground then? " " no it's in multiple locations I feel it and sense it flowing to one spot " " bowser have bad feeling " the gold cat exclaimed while running.

then all the sudden the pillar of white light grew in size and begun to expand glowing brighter then ever before getting the groups attention " whoa look over there! " yoshi pointed out " I think it's getting worse! " Wendy exclaimed " quickly let's get to safety! " carla said as they decided to get a little distance from what ever might happen.

Suddenly the light died down " what happen now!? " bowser asked and it was hen Ed put his left arm on the ground.

" Edward? " " quiet " that startled Wendy and grew concerned when his eyes widened " there's something under neath us! " then the ground began to shake

" what is it!? " yoshi asked and then he pointed out to something in the distance very large carving the landscape " what is that!? A leg!? " yoshi asked again and before they knew the ground around there feet began to intensify and another leg was beginning to come out making the ground level itself.

Then the whatever was coming out sendeded Wendy in the air along with ed and just in the knock of time Carla caught her and yoshi caught him while bowser was flying as well " Carla! " " don't worry I got you " she said reassuring her friend " thanks..." the sky maiden replied as they manuvered there way up.

" Waits where's Ed? " she asked looking around and then sighed in relief as she saw him along with bowser and yoshi catching up.

" you okay? " he asked as yoshi got him right next to her " I'm fine, eh? Look over there! " the sky maiden pointed forward " what is it? " carla asked as something was coming in clear view.

soon the dust cleared and it showed " could that be?...nirvana!? " the white cat finshesd " that's nirvana!? " bowser said in shock " yosh! no kidding its gigantic! " yoshi added.

As they got closer they were in front of some large hole and when they got even closer they saw that nirvana was actually an anceint giant moving city.

" unbelievable... This is an anceint magic? " Ed muttered to himself in disbelief " come on! We better move and land quickly! " " Bros right let's go! " yoshi added as they flew even further to reach the top.

* * *

elsewhere brain was now on the throne with cobra and his snake Cubelious " yes! At long last I have obtained it! The ultimate weapon which extinguishes light. The legendary ultra-reversal magic: Nirvana! Those near sided guilds will cling to there piaty, there fellowship And trust. But now, such things evil be stripped of meaning! ".

* * *

" we should be getting closer now! " Ed exclaimed as they were now over the city " hey! We should go up there too and try to help them out! " wendy said as they saw three members of team natsu making there way up.

" Agreed " " yosh " " we go " Ed nodded at the cats " okay this is it, this is where we're going to make our stand so let's give it our all! " Ed cried out as they begun there decent.

Nirvana then began move as it raised its legs taking a step one by one.

Curently team natsu was holding on but do to the fire dragon slayers motion sickness it was gonna be a problem

" you go to be kidding me come on! "

" you can't start getting sick right now! " gray and lucy scolded there friend while holding on " I'm sorry...I can't...help it..." He said while holding in his lunch " just try! " Lucy said trying to encourage him

" this thing keeps moving from one place to another " he replied.

" it may be moving but it's not like it's a vehicle! " gray said " don't think of it that way! " with a low growl and deep breath natsu stood up " yeah your right! " he said trying to run but eventually slowed down " my tommy hurts...".

" Just think about being on a giant octopus! " lucy began " being on the back of an animal doesn't bother you does it!? " " an octopus living in the woods is all kinds of wrong " natsu exclaimed " don't swipe away the weird details! ".

natsu smacked his hands a giant his face a few times " your right I just have to put my mind at ease " the leg shook again and natsu began to slip to the side " wacth out! " lucy called

" you idiot! Stay alert man! " gray added.

" I know what I'm doing! " natsu said trying to keep still and not slip and was shaking " this is a piece of cake! " the leg shook agian and natsu kept on sliding even further until he popped off. He tried to reach it but couldn't prevail as he begin to fall

" natsu! " gray called out as he was falling. As he was screaming and getting closer to land something sped by and caught him and when he looked he was glad to see a good old friend

" good work pal! " " aye sir! " happy exclaimed.

" Great timing! Awesome catch! " Lucy called out while gray sighed in relief " stupid hot head almost gave me a heart attack " lucy gave off a nervous laugh hearing that.

" wow happy! That was tot lay awesome! Your my hero! " natsu exclaimed happily " now isn't this better? Feels pretty amazing to ride the winds like this don't you think? " the blue cat asked before doing a few moves in the air.

" yeah! Way better! " " take it all the way to the top guys! " gray called out " were gonna head through their and check out what things are like in the inside! " " right! " aye sir! " both natsu and happy acknowledged.

The two of them spep up through the air before they finally made it to the top " how weird! " " yeah " happy agreed " it looks like some sort of creepy old city ". " I don't understand. He began but then got a smell as his eyes narrowed

" that smell...I can smell him! " he said referring to brain or cobra ( I don't know which one hard to tell ).

" You actually pulled this thing off " cobra exclaimed blown away " you got us nirvana, a city that's been long dead brought back to life. Cubelious don't you think that's amazing? " the snake hissed in agreement.

" Behold cobra, look at the world that now spreads out beneath our feet " brain said inviting him over to witch he did and looked at everything in front of them.

" An entire city.." Brain began " unshackled from time and the earth itself, this is nirvanas true form and from this seat of power, I can move this city to anywhere I see fit! ".

" Oh yeah? Well I'm sure you got somewhere in mind, so where are we going? " cobra inquired " I know exactly where our first target shall be..." an evil smile went across brains face.

" A certain guild hall.." " heh, we're starting with a band are we? " cobra said cause he

knew what he was talking about.

" it shall be the first of many light to be extinguished.." Brain said firmly as multiple magic circles began to appear all around the throne before it had a main symbol appear " Nirvana! Begin your march now! transform my darkness into light! " he commanded but then the two of them noticed something in the distance.

Natsu came roaring in with happy giving him a boost as his fist was coated in fire " I'm putting the brakes in this thing! " natsu yelled out and went pay brain crashing behind him and with happy quickly flipping over

" no not the fire dragon! " brain exclaimed as natsu began to puff up his cheeks " **Fire Dragons Roar!** " just like that nastu released a powerful stream of flames wading right in brain and Cobras direction.

brain then mad a green energy shield appear to block of natsu's attack " stop this flaming idiot at once cobra! " brain commanded

" I hear ya! **Cubelious!** " upon its masters command the large snake slammed its neck sideways into natsu and made him go back a little.

" That does it.." He exclaimed all angry " I'm all fired up now! " as he began to puff up his cheeks Cubelious used its tail to send cobra straight to natsu hitting him on impact and sensed them both flying.

"but they quickly regained there balance " nice save! Thanks pal! " " aye..." He replied all dizzy. " okay!- huh? " natsu began but his eyes widened cause now Cobras snake Cubelious has now revealed itself capable to fly when it sprouted its two scaly wings to help out its master.

natsu made a low scream seeing this " that isn't right! Everyone knows snakes aren't supposed to fly! " happy exclaimed seeing this.

" what's the deal? " cobra asked " I thought vehicles made you motion sick or something, so you should be puking your guts out right now "

" happys not a vehicle! He's my friend! " " you tell him natsu! " happy exclaimed backing up his friend.

Then cobra figured it out " I get it. So you got to stay up here in the air cause being on nirvana while moving is gonna make you throw up, that's the dumbest thing! I've ever heard "

" yeah well it naked sense to me! " natsu retorted back. " and bedsides I'm gonna stop this over sized piece of junk! "

" your gonna need the Devils luck to do that cause there's no way your gonna get near brain " cobra said flatly with his arms crossed.

" brain!? " natsu looked over and saw him watching them " is that guy the one driving this thing?! " he asked himself

" bring it on, fire dragon slayer " cobra said taunting his foe " you got it! " natsu then sped right at him and that was when Cobras ear twitched.

" I'm coming right for ya buddy! " natsu cured out and then went to the side " syc! Straight for the brain! " " aye! " but there plan was stopped thanks to Cubelious swinging its tail making them go down a little before stopping.

" Well that certainly didn't work out the way i wanted it to " natsu exclaimed " it's like he knew where what we were gonna do! " happy exclaimed making his partner look at him " huh? ".

" I can "hear" your movements before you make them " cobra said " say what?! " natsu was confused " oh yeah, loud and clear so let's have some fun! "

elsehwere

Edward and Wendy just landed on nirvana but the flying took a small toll on Carla and Yoshi as the two later on the ground panting out of exsatuion " we're sorry if that was so hard " Wendy apologized " yeah sorry you two, can you move? " Ed added.

" It's no matter were here and in one piece mostly " " yosh " yoshi aggreed with carla as the two got up. " but now that we've arrived , exactly what is it were planing to do? " carla asked.

Wendy has her head lowered " you hoping to find jellal are you Wendy? " edward knew what the face meant.

" I'm not! " she replied quickly " truthfully.." carla said " well in a way i guess I am sort of " Wendy admited sort of embarrassed that she couldn't hide it.

" But this thing does have to be stopped " " that's true right there " ed aggreed " so now that we're here there's something we can do to make that happen! " she said showing a little sign of courage leaving carla blown away.

" Maybe.." she said smiling and Wendy smiled as well but then the white cats eyes turned to small golf balls showing a great amount of fear " is something the matter? " wendy asked.

once Edward turned around his eyes widened in fear as well as the two of them began to walk straight paying attention to nothing else " I don't know.. I could be wrong.." She exclaimed.

soon the two of them were near the edge of nirvanas round shape edge and when they saw where it was heading there fears had been confirmed " please don't tell me it's heading where I think it is...! " " but it is..." Ed acknowledged her saying.

" what do you mean!? Where do you think it's going?! " Wendy asked catching up to them " yeah where! " bowser added as they saw the direction it was walking in.

" in a matter of time.." Ed began to explain " and in the course it's heading soon nirvana will be at Cait Shelter guilds front doorstep...".

from the look Wendy was giving off she knew that he right and then yoshi mumbled very low " oh no "

sonicbooms we're going off as natsu's battle with cobra progressed by the minute with happy supporting him while his enemy's snake supported its master " man! I can't lay a single hit on this joker! "

" do you have any idea what type of magic he might be using? " happy asked his friend. " all k know is that we got to beat him really quickly, that's the only way we're ever gonna have a chance at the boss! " he explained firmly not fooling around.

" So are you ready? It's time to give these guys a beat down and stops this hunk of junk in its tracks! " " aye! " the blue cat aggreed with his partner.

" that gonna be a riot...it'll keep me entertained when we make the trip over to our next stop. Come on let's get this fight started! " cobra said showing he was ready to begin his showdown with natsu.

" you got it! " natsu awnsered " I'm all fired up now! "

 **to be continued**

Well what did I tell you all I said I was going to do original fights so that awnsers some of your questions I hope.

I already have the next chapter starting it handy when you own a lot of fairy tail episodes. But it'll probably have to wait cause I'm gonna go over to my grandmothers for a few days so I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter.

also please tell me how i did negative or bad it don't matter.

well that's enough for tonight so

until next time

G King!

Out!


	14. C:14 Super areial battle: Natsu vs Cobra

heres **another chapter of the Outcast so be prepared cause the next chapter is here so let's get this story going!**

 **( as usual I don't own fairy tail or any of its characters only just my Ocs that all I own including enemy Ocs )**

 **prevously on fairy tail even with the allied forces composed of fairy tail, blue pegasus, lamia scale and cait shelter now regrouped they still failed at stopping nirvanas revival. Now the Oracion Seis ate for some reason heading straight to Cait Shleter reason unknown.**

 **Now the battle with natsu against cobra will progress along with more fights followed.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Super Aerail Battle:**

 **Nastsu vs. Cobra!**

" it's time " baron said getting his comrades attention our mission will now truly begin ".

" About time! " Loyd yelled out waking up from a long nap " I was getting so freakin board, hell even the dreams were boring ".

" Very charming " Jericho said starcastically as he appeared out of the shadows " baron, will I be the one that will do it as we originally planned? " he asked his leader who nodded.

" but of course " he replied making loyd angry and three large tick mark appeared on his head " this is bull shit! " he exclaimed rolling in the ground and eventually thrashed some trees.

" Why can't I do it!? " he asked angerly wth steam coming out of his nose and ears even out of his hood

" simple cause you can not teleport onto nirvana " jericho replied making him produce more steam " aw! Dam it why you have magic like that?! I could climb that thing and get busy! ".

" The reason is cause jerichos magic is more usfual at this time " baron explained " still! It's not fair! " Loyd kept on complaining but shut up when he saw Baron giving him a dead look.

" now Jericho you know what to do? " " yes " and just like that he was soon shrouded in shadows before he disappeared.

" Just don't beat him up to good " Loyd mumbled

back at nirvana

natsu and cobra were flying face to face with on another and happy noticed something " look over there! " " what's up? " natsu asked " I thought that magic circle disappeared after that last attack! Either we missed it or some on put a new one in its place ".

" Why does it matter? I bet if we take down that big guy with the tats it'll vanish for good! " natsu replied making cobra chuckle.

" You make it sound easy, but your dead wrong " he exclaimed flatly " oh yeah? Don't underestimate us! " " when we work as a team there's nothing in this world that can stop us! " happy added firmly.

" Cobra handle those fools for me..." " with pleasure " cobra replied to brain. " Cubellious could really use a snack right now " he said referring to his opponents.

" swallow me and you'll get a nasty hair ball! " happy declared " and a wicked case of heartburn " natsu added.

" go Cubelious! " under Cobras command the massive flying snake lunged forward and kept trying to bite natsu who kept on evading it thanks to happys help " now what?! " he asked " Fire on him! Do it now! " happy awnsered.

" **Fire Dragon Brillant Flame!** " natsu then crated a large fire ball and threw at hos forces but they easily evaded.

" you missed him! " happy pointed out " that's okay I'm just getting warmed up! " after that natsu began to throw multiple large fire balls at cobra but instead he kept out manuverkng them making them hit the city instead.

" Aw man! You got to be kidding me! " natsu complained while totally out of breath " you didn't hit him even once! So much for warming up! " happy said. " I throwed as many fire balls as i could, so one of them should have hit him what gives? ".

" pretty sure it doesn't work out th- " smack! Happy couldn't finish cause Cubelious hit them with its tail " I told ya! I know your moves before you make them! " cobra said " there's no way your gonna land a hit on me! ".

" Yeah, yeah whatever! " natsu said as he charged at cobra wth his fist coated in flames " super sonic hearing isn't going to keep you fr- " smack! Smack! Natsu was interrupted as Cubelious smacked him around twice making him a little dizzy.

" what's wrong you feeling okay!? " happy asked before the snake slammed down its tail making them go down.

" Eat it chump! " cobra called out as they were going and natsu didn't like the looks of where this was going " pull! Up! "

" AYE SIR! " happy obliged natsu by mustering all of his strength from crashing and went up.

" good job little buddy! " natsu exclaimed " I don't see him! Where'd he go?! " and to awnser happys question their foes just jumped out of no where and cubelious tried to bite but they easily got away.

" Run all you want to! It just makes you weaklings all the more fun! " cobra exclaimed with a grin

" that jerk! I'll melt that grin off his face! " " he must be one lonely dude " happy exclaimed flying through a window " the lady's don't go for the super cocky types ".

" Hey stop for a sec! " natsu said making happy confused " shh! " " why? " happy whispered and natsu pointed to the corner.

" let's hide in the corner and when he comes in we'll sock him in the teeth! " he whispered the plan and happy aggreed " aye! " he whispered.

" be as quiet as you can okay? " " aye! " they both whispered and infringement of them the wall began to crack ( _here he comes! ) nastu ad a glint in his eye. The wall then blew open and natsu made his move and tried to land a blow with his fist coated in fire " I gotcha now! " he exclaimed but to their dismay no one was there._

 _" whoa...he's gone? " " great plan " happy said stacasticaly " no way!? " natsu kept going until he kneed right in the face by cobra " like I fall for that! " he said firmly._

 _" aw Man " natsu said when they got back up " he hears like a dog! " happy exclaimed while Cobras snake Cubelious slithered through the hole " look I am cocky but I'm not a lonely dude ya blue fleabag "._

 _" hey! You weren't supposed to hear that! " happy exclaimed surprised._

 _Elsewhere in nirvana gray and lucy found a way into the city " so...any idea what this place is? " gray asked. " you mean aside from ruins being on the back of a giant monster? No clue " lucy awnsered in a unsettled tone._

 _" I thought nirvana was some kind of powerful magic not a bunch of broken down buildings and rubble " gray exclaimed " if it's a city then what happened to the people! " lucy._

 _" an excellent question, oh yeah! " a voice said " this is the mystical city of Nirvana! " when the two of them turned around they saw something tattily unexpected " and seeing you here puts the odds in our favor! " Jura added to HotEyes saying._

 _" that's the guy from Lyons guild! " gray started " and one of the Oracion Seis!? " lucy added " What the heck!? " they both exclaimed as the other wizards jumped down._

 _" there's no need to worry Hoteye is now our faithful ally " jura said reassuring them " he is? " gray asked all confused._

 _" all you need is love! Oh yeah! " Hoteye exclaimed surprising the fairy tail members " No way! " they both exclaimed and began to whisper to one another " isn't this he guy who did nothing but scream money this? Money that before? " lucy asked. " yeah I guess so.." gray began._

 _" Baldy must have beaten some sense into him huh? " Jura began to explain while hoteye was dancing over love making the two other wizards sweat drop " we were about to duke it out but he had a change of heart "._

 _" yeah..we went through he same thing with sherry so she defiantly changed for the worse " gray explained " yeah loads love pretty much went all there for a bit " lucy added stacasticaly_

 _" what!? Is she okay!? Where is she!? " jura asked worried " relax she's with Lyon " gray awnsered his question._

 _" as I was saying this is where the ancient Nirvits resided and prospered Oh yeah! " Hoteye explained further detail " never_ _heard of the Nirvits " lucy said bringing Hoteye to explain further._

 _" I can't say I'm surprised since there's no record of them of them. They lived four hundred years in a time when the world was engulfed in war. The Nirvits tried to stay neutral but the blood shed was such that they became compled to interven. They created a type of magic that would restore balance to the world, oh yeah! "._

 _" don't tell me that magic was.." Lucy said " nirvana " Hoteye awnsered and continued on. " a powerful spell capable of light and darkness, so confident were there creation they named it after there home land a word senanomious with peace, oh yeah! "._

 _" So this city of ruins..." gray began " is actaully nirvana itself? " lucy asked putting the pieces together " man talk about irony " gray exclaimed making Lucy confused._

 _" nirvana was given its name in the hope that it would bring peace, now it's fallen in the hands of somebody who will use it for nothing but destruction "._

 _" geez, I'm all for balance but why couldn't they just make nirvana change into light? Then we wouldn't even be in this mess " lucy exclaimed._

 _" Well it can't be helped now, I doubt the ancients ever considered there creation might one day be used for evil " jura said making a firm point. " criminals can find the dark sides of even most constrcuitve magics "._

 _" in any case, now that it's been activated nirvana poses a clear and present threat to the entire world, we must do every thing we can to stop it, oh yeah! " Hoteye explained the situation._

 _" sounds like a plan to me " gray exclaimed and lucy nodded in acknowledgement and then multiple large touches began to light up in a circle around the throne like torhces " now what? " gray asked._

 _" there lighting up! " lucy pointed out " I must be Brains work, oh yeah! " hoteye said guessing the right awnser. " knowing him he's most likely controlling nirvana through the royal located in the city's heart. Luckily for us he's unable to use any other type of magic while doing so, it's the perfect time to strike, oh yeah! "._

 _" If he's driving this thing is he taking it anywhere pacific? " gray inquired " I wager that he is, sadly brain did not share the perticuallrs of his plans with the rest of us " hoteye explained._

 _" not true.." A voice said and the group looked on a high building and there stood one of the other Oracion Sies members Midnight " father didn't trust the rest of you enough to tell you "._

 _" Hello midnight " hoteye greeted " one of the Oracion seis!? " gray exclaimed and Lucy recognized him " it's the creep who's always napping! "._

 _" you betrayed us " midnight exclaimed as he landed gracefully onto the ground and disappeared and then reappearing in a corner behind them. " I didn't think you had the guts " he said astounded " i haven't betrayed anyone " Hoteye replied_

 _" oh? " midnight asked as he disappeared and reappeared again to his right leaning to a wall " I've come to realize the errors of brains misguided ways " " what was that? " midnight asked a little angry hearing his former comrades explaination before he disappeared and reappeared again only this time he was behind he group._

 _" " why don't you come say that to my face big guy? " " how's he doing that?! " Lucy asked " Hang on? What's all this father stuff about anyway? " gray added._

 _" Some kind of family that slays together? " lucy said starcastically " I say that he's miss guided because he truly believes that a persons heart can be changed with magic. But only love has the weakest power to become strong! Oh yeah! " hoteye said very firmly before midnight widened his eyes. With that a surge of magic was felt and this spell seemed to be like an invisible sets of blades caused multiple building to be cut like paper._

 _as for the group gray, lucy, and jura found themselves in a low hole. " whoa anyone know what just happened? " gray asked_

 _" Hoteye liquified the ground benadyj us so we wouldn't be hit. It happened so fast I nearly saw it! " jura explained and exclaimed in surprise_

 _" there's no time to waste! Get to the royal throne as quickly as possible! I'll stay here and take care of midnight but you needn't worry about me all members of the Oracion Seis are equal in power " hoteye said explaining and trying to make quick as possible._

 _" You really think your a match for me? " midnight asked and got a reply " **Earth Magic: Liquid Ground!** " upon saying that a large wave of liquified earth went straight toward midnight and just like that he waved his arm eliminationg HotEyes attack using the same move form before. _

_" who'd thought the Oracion Seis would turn on each other " geay excalimed bluntly not really surprised " dark guides aren't exactly all about peace and harmony " lucy added._

 _" be careful Hoteye! " " I will now go! Quickly! " Hoteye reasurred Jura before turning to him._

 _" also I prefer it if you didn't call me that anymore the names Richard, oh yeah! " " thank you Richard " the wizard Saint said before heading off to the Royal throne leaving the two wizards alone to face against one another._

 _" we're not supposed to reveal our true names to the enemy " midnight began as red energy was radiating from him while richard was giving off brown energy " that's a new low even for you, oh yeah "_

 _" I have no intrist hiding behind a code name now that I've opened my heart to love, Prepare yourself! "_

* * *

 _back to natsu and cobras fight_

 _" here goes! " natsu yelled out trying to hit cobra with his **fist** coated in fire but cobra just dodged it. " quit dodging me will ya?! " natsu snapped _

_" you really think I'm just gonna let ya hit me? Are you that slow?! " cobra said dead flatly " shut up! Your just a cheatin punk who just can't take a hit! " natsu exclaimed._

 _" it's like what ever magic he's using let's him predict out attacks! " happy said chiming in._

 _" no I listen " cobra awnsered " maybe you should give it a try " he said now giving off his cocky smirk and Cubelious nudged up to his shoulder. " I know what your next moves gonna be cause I can hear thoughts " he explained making the other two space out._

 _" he's some kind of psyhic? " natsu asked happy " if that's true... What am I thinking right now?! " happy asked. Within a few seconds they all heard a growling noise " I don't need to use magic to know you got fish on the brain furball " cobra awnsered._

 _" he can hear our thoughts natsu! " happy cried out in surprise and shock " I was thinking about fish now and he guessed it! "._

 _" Hehehe! Oh! Me next! " natsu said acting like a little kid " I'm telling you he's good! " happy excalimed making cobra sweat drop._

 _" It's not some silly parlor trick you know..." he said and then natsu got quiet and everything was silane the but cobra was liseiteining to natsu's mind. After a few seconds his cheeks puffed up and began to laugh " I- I've never heard that one! I got to admit that was pretty funny! Haha! "_

 _" I know right! It slays! Guess he is psychic after all..." natsu excalimed making happy curious. " what were you thinking about that made him crack up like that? I want in on the joke! "_

 _" I'll tell ya when your older enough. Right now we got to deal with this guy " natsu awnsered his partners question and got back to being serious. " I know a way to beat him and his mind reading magic once and for all " happy exclaimed to natsu._

 _" you plan to attack from the left while thinking about attacking from the right " " what?! " natsu and happy both exclaimed that he knew their plan. " it won't work, you aren't the first ones to come up with that plan and you won't be the last, try to be more original next time.."_

 _Hearing what cobra said made natsu a little angry as multiple thoughts raced though his head easy enough for his enemy to read " that's an interesting approach.." cobra exclaimed_

 _" huh? " natsu was confused. " your flooding your mind with thoughts, must be painful having three or four at once. Some of them ain't half bad but it's gonna take a lot more then that pal, your to dumb " cobra exclaimed making natsu really angry._

 _" Your not playing fair! " he snapped " my brains tired so I think it's time to attack him head-on! " " aye sir! " happy aggreed as natsu coated his fists with flames. " let's go with plan T! " " take him by storm! " they both cried out speeding right to him._

 _as nastu got mere inches from cobra he went sideways dodging the attack and the next ones that followed " start with a right hook, followed by a left kick " cobra ducked down. " and then a right leg sweep and finish him off with a straight punch to the face "._

 _after cobra said that last sentence he saw that his right cheek was a little grazed by the fire form natsu fists beige natsu finally a very powerful punch on cobra. (_ what the?! That's impossible! I can't hear him anymore! It's like he's completely switched off his mind! " cobra thought to himself surprised as natsu kept on landing a few more blows before catching an incoming fist.

" I don't know if your and idiot or a genius, but no ones ever landed that many hits on me! " cobra began and then something was begging to happen " I guess my parlor trick ain't gonna be enough to cut in this fight! ". As he said that his arms morphed into dragon like arms with claws coated in dark red scales and emitting something as his sleeves decayed and the fist he held belonging to natsu got hurt.

" ow! " he exclaimed going back a bit and held his hand that had some sort of burnt mark on it " what'd you do?! " " what's the matter?! are you hurt?! " happy asked in worry. Soon both their eyes widened upon seeing some sort of red and black mist emit from his hand

" your fighting the Poison Dragon now! It's over for you! " cobra said ready to continue ".

" Am I seeing things?! " " no I see it too " natsu awnsered his question and they both finished the conclusion " this guys a Dragon Slayer! "

After that and without saying anything else the fight escalated to a complete different level as nastu was sent flying. Then cobra jetted forward thanks to his snake and once he got close he swiped his claw creating a slash like motion out of poison that natsu easily dodged going up in the air.

Cobra snickered as Cubelious then used its tail to spring him forward and delivered a hard kick right to natsu's face making the duo go flying. " oh no are you okay? " happy asked seeing his friend hold onto the cheek where cobra landed the kick " I'm good but his attacks are so weird every time he hits me my body gets more and more numb ".

" your pain is like music to my ears! One hit from a poison dragon slayer and you'll start to decompose into mush! " cobra said with a grin with natsu retiring one back to him. " yeah right! You wish! Your magic doesn't scare me, fire trumps poison any day lets do this! " " aye sir! " happy agreed while fire coated his fist before rushing forward.

" **Fire Dragon...Iron Fist!** " natsu cried out as cobra made a red and black magic symbol appear with a skull in the middle " **Fester and Fall! Poison Dragon Fang Thrust!** " from the magic circle came poison shaped like a lunging snake intercepting natsu attack creating a very large explosion making them fly and happy acids you letted him go.

He resmummend his wings noticing his friend landed " ah! I dint mean to drop you! " happy cried out and when he found natsu he wasn't looking so good. " your already sick!? You just landed! " then the cat brought him back into the air and was apologizing to his friend.

" I'm really sorry for dropping you back there. You feeling better yet? " he asked " no, yeah I think so I'll be fine " natsu awnsered a little down.

" I can tell that your one careless loser, ain't he Cubelious? " the snake hissed to anwser Cobras question to say yes.

" Who **do** you think your calling a loser ya creep?! " " you tell them natsu! ". natsu snapped with happy backing him up as he made fire coat his fists " your going down! " he declared all pissed off and charged at cobra without thinking but he easily dodged them.

" oh? Hit a nerve huh? " cobra exclaimed while doing his mischievous smirk " it must be so hard for you, head full of nothing and a lame disapasition to boot " he said even further mocking natsu.

" *sihh* this sucks! " natsu excalimed not to happy " hey what happened?! You were slugging him left and right a minute ago. Why don't you try not thinking again? That seemed to the trick " his cat partner said giving him a little addvice.

" I'll try but finding out he's a dragon slayer threw me off. My brains going a mile a minute "

" that's no good! " happy began. " you got to put the brakes on him! if you don't turn off your brain he's just gonna keep playing mind games. It shouldn't be that hard since you barely use it ".

After hearing that last part natsu took that as an insult. " what are you trying to say?! You think I'm a dummy? I'm a good for nothing idiot!? "

" don't put words in my mouth! " happy replied back. " you notmalu go which your guy instead of thinking things over, quit wasting time and start fighting! " " so now I'm an obolsive meat head?! I thought you were my friend?! Man why are you insulting me?! ".

" I'm not trying to! Use your head for once! " happy said firmly and as the two bickered cobra and Cubelious looked at each other for a moment.

" Would you make up your mind already?! Do you want me to use it or not?! " natsu asked and happy gave off an annoying sigh " now that your all fired up, focus your anger on him! Let's do this! ".

" aye sir! " natsu acknowledged his friend and coated his legs in fire " **Fire Dragon Talon!** " cobra smirkced " **Poison Dragon Spiral Jaw!** " just like that cobra dodged natsu's attack before he jumped into the air and began to spin upside down gathering poisonous gas and kicking natsu as he rotated.

After that last attack natsu and happy was sent crashing back down and made one of the towers that held a torch orb shatter making it fall.

" hey! You can't get motion sick right now! " happy said to his friend before noticing a large shadow hovering over them and freaked out. " huh? Ahhh! Do something natsu! " happy screamed out as the orb hit and cracked creating a massive explosion along with a large fire.

* * *

" who what was that!? " " maybe one of our allies needs help! " jura exclaimed guessing grays curiosity as the two of them and Lucy was now running in that direction.

" an over the top explosion " lucy exclaimed figuring out who it was along with gray " bet you I know who caused it " gray chimed in.

" natsu makes it easy for us to find him! " Lucy exclaimed happlily " no kidding " gray said aggreeing with her.

" there's no way he survived that blast " cobra exclaimed but was hearing something strange " wait a minute what's that sound? " it turned out it was natsu who was sucking down all the fire making it his meal making his enemy surprised.

" that pyro is eating all the fire! We're about to have a real fight on our hands Cubelious " cobra said as natsu finished off the rest of the fire.

" ga! Oh yeah now it got a fire in my belly! " natsu exclaimed happily " got to say I've never seen anything quite like that before. But now that you've had your final meal let's finish this! " cobra declared.

" fine by me! " natsu exclaimed going for a direct attac with his fist coated in fire but cobra easily evaded " you missed! " happy said as they went to another direction.

" what's wrong snake eyes?! We to fast for ya?! " natsu mocked " how about quit running and say that to my face! " cobra said ticked off as natsu and happy we're going more speed.

" **Poison Dragon Scales!** " cobra then swung his arm making another magic circle appear and then a very large number of large scale-shaped masses of poison were rapidly sent flying " hang on max speed! ".

after happy out manuvered the attack for some reason they crashed into a building and when bolted right up into the air. When the dust cleared it was revealed only to be happy flying making cobra confused.

But he quickly figured it out as he caught natsu's sneak attack " your never gonna learn are ya? No matter how hard you try you can't hit me! I know your every move before you make it! " cobra declared proudly while natsu had a cocky look on his face.

" there's no way I can miss at this range " natsu said just about to use his breath attack but cobra used his other hand to stop the attack and have natsu another dose aid poison sending him back flying.

" i gotcha! " happy cried out catching natsu " he poisoned my face! " " that was to reckless! " happy scolded him making the fire dragon slayer make a pouty face.

" yeah well I didn't see come up with any ideas! " " it was still to reckless! " " okay you don't have to rub it in! " natsu snapped.

" all this fighting is making me hungry " cobra exclaimed and then his snake Cubelious began to emit poisonous mist from its mouth complete covering the two of them.

" it's a poisonous cloud! " happy pointed out while natsu had a bad feeling " this doesn't look to good ". His feeling was confirmed as he and happy we're surprised to see cobra begging to suck in the mist into his mouth.

" he's scarfing it all down " happy pointed out while natsu was hoping for something " hopefully he can do is a favor and choke on it ".

" heh " cobra began by wiping his mouth " now I got a fire in my belly, tasty! "

" hey! That's my line copycat! " natsu snapped " now here's a little gift, **Poison Dragon...** "

" a gift? " " no thank you! " happy awnser and ignored natsu's ignorance " ... **R** **oar!** " after that cobra released a red and blackish steam of poison at the duo who took on hit being injected with it as it'll soon begin to weaken their body's.

" you call that a roar? Felt more like a puny squeak to me " natsu mocked cobra despite all the feeling of pain that was going through his body then all the sudden happy fell for a moment and when natsu looked at him he wasn't looking to good.

" you got to hang in there little buddy! " " so weak... " happy said weakly as they were getting lower and lower losing altitude and natsu was freaking out. " we're starting to lose atltude! Happy! ".

" yeah...I'm trying to keep us in the air but I can barely flap my wings " happy said as they got even lower " try harder! Or were goners! " natsu cried out making the blue cat snap " ugh! If I didn't have to carry you! ".

" haha, how do you like my poison dragon breath? Right now it's flooding your body with viruses, each passing second brings you closer to your death " cobra explained as his eyes glowed in he shadows.

" in fainting fast.." Happy excalimed " your fair was sealed when my breath attack hit you, continuing to fight back will only be pointless " cobra exclaimed with a grin but it went away cause his eyes widened after he saw what natsu was doing.

" will you quite blabbering already! " natsu snapped as he shot up into the air with his fists coated in fire before they shaped into dragon like wings helping them stay in the air with a determined look on his face.

" let's trip guy at the gun! What do you say? " natsu yelled out " aye sir! " happy acknowledged him and flew straight to cobra ( _Theaw brats must have a dealt wish or something! ) cobra thought to himself._

" **_Fire Dragon Wing Attack! "_** _natsu them swung his arms maing fire whip around and try to hit cobra instead it hit the city and that was when cobra sneeked behind them and landed a kick as he landed on Cubelious._

 _" didnt I tell you! I can get your movements?! " cobra asked " rr! So what?! " natsu asked._

 _" You got to do like I said and turn off your brain! " after that natsu snapped at happy " how about you just focus on flying and quit bossing me around?! "._

 _" flying is the only thing that's still on my mind this entire time! " as they continued to ramp on cobra was growing annoyed " could these guys possibly be more annoying? Let's get this over with Cubelious " the snake nodded._

 _" I can't believe I have to say this but if your done with your lover spat can we get back to fighting? " cobra asked getting their attention. " thatnis if an older generation dragon slayer like yourself can handle it "_

 _" I'm older generation? " natsu asked all confused by what cobra meant by that._

 _" that's right! I'm part of a new generation of slayer! A dragon lacrima was implanted into my body making me infantly more powerful then those who came before me! "_

 _" this is what gramps was telling us about " natsu exclaimed " yeah he's no differ then Lexus! He's not a real dragon slayer he stole his power! " happy exclaimed making cobra raise an eyebrow._

 _" a real dragon slayer? There's no such thing! The only beings capable of mastering dragon slayer magic are the dragons themselves! Humans will never be able to obtain that power this day and age! Cause everyone knows dragons have been extinct for a long time! "._

 _After hearing cobra say that last part natsu got instantly mad " that's a filthy lie! Igneels not extinct! There's no way I saw him with my own two eyes! " natsu declared angerly as he charged at cobra agian with his fist coated in fire._

 _" get real pyro! " cobra said as he ducked natsu's attack as prepared to do another spell. " how come no one but you ever seen him huh? " cobra asked as natsu got infringement of cobras seal " you don't know what your talking about! " natsu daid firmly before._

 _" **Poision Dragon Twin Fang!** " before cobra moved his arms forward like a cross forming two massive ways shaped like fangs that came out of the seal making natsu and happy go up in the air. _

_" we can't take another hit like that! " happy informed his friend " no..I can barely move, but why now? " natsu asked._

 _" I can hear it... The poisons circulated throughout your body " cobra exclaimed " looks like your gonna rot away real soon, just like your dragon "._

 _" I'm sorry... But... I can't keep this up much longer " happy informed natsu looking soon to pass out " I've got a plan, I want you to drop me on right on top of him " natsu explained._

 _The two were having a brief debate until they agree that happy was going to drop natsu on cobra in an attempt to finish to him off but do to Cobras high hearing he heard every single word they said._

 _" let me guess a full-powered Fire Dragon Roar? How many times do I have to tell you ?! I can hear your thought! "._

 _" Okay, let me go " natsu gave his friend the signal " aye! " happy obliged by doing what natsu said and dropped him over cobra. ( this isn't going to be much of a challenge now that he's thinking again " come and get me! " cobra taunted natsu as he was going straight for him._

 _" **Fire Dragon...** " Natsu began but sadly cobra interrupted him " useless.. Your going for a wife spread cause you think I won't be able to dodge it! " cobra said knowing and explaining what natsu was expecting before he used Cubellious,s tail as boost. _

_" get some Channel! " cobra said as he shot up in the air and grabbed natsu behind the neck " you can't hit me if I'm right behind you! I'll end this by crushing your thick skull! "._

 _" natsu! " happy cried out " tell your dragon I said hi, once you get to the other side! Hahaha! " " Noooooooo! " natsu screamed. But when it seemed to be over natsu began to sceam very loudly and it only got louder. So loud in fact it was actaully hurting Cobras ears and an aura of Igneel appeared as the sceam was sounding more like a loud roar._

 _Happy was covering his ears cuss it was so loud and everone was able to hear it with brain being one of them including gray, lucy and jura_

 _" is that someone screaming? It almost sounds inhuman " gray exclaimed while Lucy was scared. " please don't be a giant monster! " " I don't know what it could be " the wizard Saint said._

 _Across the city Erza and Jellal heard it including Wendy, Edward and Carla who were confused and estonished except for the white cat covering her ears._

 _( what is this?! I know I've never heard it before but yet it sounds familiar, no it is familiar ) Edward thought to himself as he just kept on listening to it._

Natsu was then out of breath after making that loud sceam while cobra was falling to the ground " **My ears!** " he cried out in pain covering his ears and screaming as he crashed landed down.

" wow! You got a serious set of pipes on ya " happy said totally blown away " oh? Oh! Yeah I totally planned on busting on his ear drums! It sure fooled him. Hehe I rule right? " he asked and the cat wasn't buying it.

" It was dumb luck and you know it..".

" intristing " Brain exclaimed astonished " he desfeated Cobra while using his greatest strength against him, it appears I have underestimated our foes... Greatly ".

 ** _.To be continued_**

 ** _well folks their you have I said I was gong to do an original fight so I did the battle where Natsu fought against Cibra since it was a good one so I hope that you all enjoyed that_**

 ** _And to I was aware of that i just did it to follow the main story line that's all. Also as usual give me your best shot and tell me how I did negative or bad it don't matter to its fuel for my mind if you know what I mean?_**

 ** _okay that's enough for tonight I already have the next chapter in works so be patient now as usual_**

 ** _until next time..._**

 ** _G King!_**

 ** _Out!_**


	15. C15

**hello all of great and awesome loving fans this is your main host the G King bringing you all another chapter for my second fairy tail story The Outcast one of my many incredible ideas from my own imagination cause if I was able to exist in a few of these story's i would primary the journey of two dragons I'm Goliath Fury and yes the name means giant.**

 **Okay if some of you are wondering if I am going to do more original fights I will so you guys have to paintent and find out for yourselves. Okay now I shut up and let this story contiue**

also **a heads up a few scenes will be skipped and replaced with my own twists.**

 **( as usual I don't own the anime fairy tail or any of its characters hair only my ocs enemy's included )**

* * *

 **previiously on fairy tail the anceint magic of Nirvana revealed to be an anceint city that was able to move. The city's awakening poses a threat to the whole world do to its dangerous power to turn light into darkness.**

 **Now the battle on nirvana begins and natsu had successfully desfeated the snake wizard cobra who revealed himself to be the poison dragon slayer. Only he wasn't a real one he was just like Laxus Dreyar who had a dragon slaying lacrima implanted into his body.**

 **Chaprer 15**

 **Wizard Saint Jura & **

**Jericho the spirit**

Natsu and happy just finished their long and hard battle with cobra and due to the effects of the poison do to Cobras magic happy couldn't keep them in the air for any longer.

" oh man natsu.. I'm starting not to feel so good " happy exclaimed as they got lower and lower to the ground. " it's cause of his poison " natsu explained before they finally landed.

" and now... I cant... Even move..." then nirvana shook as it continued to travel making natsu's motion sickness return. " and what's worse this things a vehicle..." the fire dragon said looking like he was gonna hurl.

Then natsu saw his enemy cobra get up showing that last move from before didn't finish him off. Cobra was showing signs of exsatuion as well but held his ground glaring down at natsu.

" I swear I'll put an end to you... For the honor of the six demons! " " no... Your wrong... No way pal " natsu said trying to stay strong despite the position he was in.

" I hear it loud and clear! " cobra began while his left hand was coated in poison " the bell tolling on he old generation, it's over! Your kind is done! Time for the new Dragon slayers! " cobra yelled out about to strike natsu.

The fire dragon slayer closed his eyes waiting for the attack to hit but heard something else hit. He was confused and opened his eyes and was shocked to see that cobra was hit from behind by his own comrade and leader Brain.

" that's enough cobra, you may stand down " he said calmly while cobra was confused and shocked while holding onto whatever life he has left.

" brain? But why? Are you mad?! " the only response he got was brain giving him an evil smile " you've preformed estrordenary well, but it's time for you to rest ".

Cobra was in utter disbelief as he heard what was going through brains thoughts " heheh what good is a false Dragon Slayer to me? Especially one who was so eaisly beaten by one of the official guilds, your pathetic " I'm sorry did you hear that? ".

Cobra was now in tears as brain laughed at his misery " no! How dare you! You traitor! " he yelled out as his vision was beginning now getting blurry and as it was he was looking at his partner.

" all I ever wanted.. My only prayer was to someday hear the voice of my one true friend... Cubellios " cobra said trying to reach out to the snake before he went down and with the snake trying to wake him up.

Natsu might have saw cobra as an enemy but he saw that he cared deeply for his friend changing his view about him entirely " he's gone.. " natsu was then trying to get up and was angry by what just happened.

" how could you do that to him? He was your friend! " " with the power I now have in possession I will have no problem gathering friends who will much better serve me. Nirvana will make it so! ".

With all his strength natsu then finally get up a little to state down his for despite his body shaking from the pain. " you don't make friends with power and intimidation, all you get are puppets " natsu said firmly glaring at him.

" you shouldn't make such a fuss. Your power is what I admire about you the most " brain exclaimed with that same evil smile. " it would do me to have a friend like you, ought to use your terminology to have you as my puppet, and then Edward Strider will be next ".

* * *

Elswhere in nirvana

currently Edward, Wendy, Carla, Yoshi and Bowser were now heading to the source where all the fighting was taking place.

" if that was fighting then our allies should be over there! " Edward exclaimed as he was running along side wendy while the cats were flying excluding bowser who was on wendy's shoulder do to him being tired.

" it would be logical " carla said agreeing with edward " yosh, I just hope everyone else is okay " yoshi added.

" they okay right Wendy? " bowser asked " I guess so " she said not really knowing what words to use since she didn't know but wanted to think positive before she changed mind and words correcting herself.

" I take that back there okay I just know it! " the sky maiden said changing her attitude making the twin cats smirk. The cats smirks disappeared cause Ed stopped.

" bro? What is it? " yoshi asked in worrh as her brother figure looked around and was ready to stand his ground " we're not alone " he awnsered.

" right you are " a voice said and then suddenly a black portal appeared and Jericho was now stepping out of it.

" so your the magician " he exclaimed after looking at him " not much what I expected you to look like ". Jericho then turned his attention to the cats and wendy and then tried to swallow them up in a black hole underneath their feet. But do to eds good timing he somehow sealed the attack using his ice powers.

" interesting " jericho said intrigued " my darkness magic hasn't been sealed like that before ".

As he was talking ed then gave them an opening to get away " Wendy, take the others with you and find the rest of our allies. I'll handle him now make haste ".

" Are you sure? " " come on child we will only get in his way! " carla said grabbing her hand and began to run with yoshi and bowser not to far behind.

" your not going anywhere " jericho said about to cast another spell but was then hit with powerful punch by Edward using his left arm.

As his arm was glowing he turned to his friends " go now! While you have the chance! " the sky maiden nodded and then ran off " good luck edward! " carla called out.

" kick ass Ed! " bowser added and was finished off by yoshi as they were making their escape " give him hell! Bro! ".

As the four of them made their escape ed looked at jericho who was now standing back up and then cracked his neck.

" why do you worry about them? " ed glared at him " because of you have something against me then don't involve anyone else and if it's a fight you wish then I shall be your opponent ".

Heairng that made jericho chuckle in amusement " your just like they say a true wizard with a calm and collected intellect and a strong sense of will " before jericho could continue multiple splices composed of ice were thrown at him.

Luckily only one of them grazed his nose do to him going back cause now he was looking at Edward with angered filled in his eyes and was radiating a large amount of magic energy.

Jericho raised an eyebrow " so that's you want this to be " as jerocho began to speak he was now enveloped in pure darkness " then I will fight to my fullest as well ".

* * *

Elsewhere on Nirvana Gray, Lucy and Jura found natsu but was shocked to see him being dragged off by brain.

" what to you?! " lucy asked and they got a reply " it's moving... I just can't handle it " a few moments of silence was going on until they all heard another voice.

" hey guys " they turned and saw that happy was on the ground not looking to good " please help! " " are you okay?! " lucy asked in worry.

" sir cat is still alive " jura exclaimed making gray and lucy look at him " are you talking about happy? " they both asked at the same time.

" you guys got to natsu... Brains taking him away " happy said telling them what was happening.

" the six demons have been cut down to a merger three " brain started to explain before looking at them. " we've been chopped in half, so in order to stop the bleeding in our bonds healthy ranks I will fortify them with this one " brain said referring to natsu and gave off his evil smile.

" I always knew this gonna happen someday " gray began " one of these dark guilds was gonna try to pull natsu over to their side ".

" you must be out of your mind if you ever think you'll get that hot head to cowapeterate with you! " lucy said firmly.

" once nirvana darkens his heart he will gladly do my bidding. His goals and my own will be intertwined " but the only awnser he got from natsu was him biting brains arm.

" In your dreams! " brain then raided his arm into the air and the fire dragon kept a hold of his arm and showing that he wasn't going to let go leaving brain surprised. " you still have the strength to fight?! " he asked before slamming natsu onto the ground.

" I am... So.. sick " natsu said " the spirit is strong but not the stomach weak " jura said after observing. " yeah you can say that again, kind of gets in the way " gray chimmed in.

" help me... Please help me... I'm begging you... Beat this guy... And stop this thing " natsu asked with his voice sounding terrible and about to throw up.

" oh we're gonna stop it but not just for your sake " " yeah! " lucy said backing up gray making brain amused.

" is that so? You'll stop nirvana? " brain asked radiating green energy as the city continued to move. " try your best, but you mustn't waist any time. We're quickly approaching out our first target... The Cait Shelter guild hall ".

Hearing that everyone was confused and shocked " that's the one where Carla, Wendy, Edward, Yoshi and Bowser belong to. Why them? " happy spoke up.

Jura narrowed his eyes glaring at brain and now wanted awnsers " what is your objective? What could possibly gain from their loss? ".

" The world on its head, in the blink of an eye this guild of light will be consumed to darkness " brain said beginning his explaination. " oh the things we will see, what splendid horrors await us? ".

" we won't let you do that to them! " lucy said firmly " your not getting away with this scumbag " gray added and then felt a great surge of magic energy coming from jura.

" you still haven't told me " he said very firmly " what do you hope to gain? " jura asked again making brain laugh. " I don't have to awnser to you! I hold the reins of light and darkness! Kneel before me and ask for one thing only for mercy! ".

Brain continued laughing showing much of his overconfidence making the wizard saint crossed. " what a bothersome fool " jura said as he went forward " pops what are you doing? " gray asked while the magic pressure around jura increased.

" he's far too delusional to hold a conversation.." " you hear me?! I asked you to kneel! " brain yelled out about to fire an attack from his staff that began to gather green energy but then jura gestured his middle and index fingers forward making multiple rocks hit brain tight in the money.

Natsu, lucy and gray were surprised and shocked to see how much power was put into that move including brain " his power... It's incredible " " stand up! " jura demanded " once you've explained why you set your sites on the cait shelter guild then I'll let you rest " he said showing how serious he was.

" whoa, I guess baldy ain't messing around " gray exclaimed with lucy adding in " no he looks like he's pretty serious! ". The city shook showing meaning that it was still on its course amd then happy flipped over onto his belly.

" Iron Rock Jura is one of the ten wizard saints just like master Mackarov " happy told himself while natsu was holding in his lunch.

" how fascinating " brain said " I must admit I'm a bit surprised, but it seems to be your strength merits such prestige " brain then stood up.

" I know for a fact that thier are numerous guilds closer to cait shleter " jura exclaimed showing his knowledge of the area " to go so far out of your way it portrays a specific intention ".

After jura was done brain raised his staff into the air and the pearl began to gather green energy showing that he was ready to battle the wizard saint " by the time I reach them you'll be nothing but a fading memory, **Dark Rondo!** ".

Brain cadtef his spell releasing a mass of green dark magic energy and seeing the attack jura waited for the right moment " **Iron Rock Wall!** " he then made the earth shape into multplie tablets of stone going side ways blocking the attack.

" holy! " gray said " that move was totally amazing! And a little scary lucy added.

Jura then jumped onto the tablets looking down at brain " it's pointless for you to continue attacking me! I demand an awnser to my question brain! " " why do my reasons concern you?! " brain asked as he fired off another dark rondo at jura.

The wizard Saint made more stone tablets come out of the ground blocking his foes attack showing that it was usless " I told you-your attack are pointless! "

" are they now? " brain asked him before he sped off reappearing in another location with his staff aimed at jura " got you ".

" over there! " lucy pointed out " wacth out! He's right behind you! " gray yelled out informing him as jura turned around.

" **Dark Capriccio!** " brain gathered energy into his staff and fired a green spiral blast with a red vortex surrounding it giving it the appearing appearance of spinning drill.

Jura focused his magic energy and made one of the tablets he used before bend around the other tablet making it intercept the attack surprising happy " he's bending the rock? ".

Upon impact it showed that brains attack was making cracks appear on the rock and soon it was beginning to peirce the rock " your defense is pointless! The Dark Capriccio pierces through everything it encounters! That rock will be rendered ineffective as paper! " the attack then went trough and just in time jura jumped over it evading tha attack landing in front of brain.

" that rock wall was like a huge slab of iron! " lucy chimmed in " I don't know if I'm more impressed with by brain breaking through it or jura being able to doge his attack " gray added.

" you may need to rethink your claim " jura insisted " that's true! If running is your defense, so wizard saint? Is that how you plan to proceed? " brain asked him as began to charge up for another attack.

" **Dark Capriccio!** " " **Iron Rock Wall!** " jura then made multiple stone tablets come out of the ground to intercept brains attack.

" haha! Simply dodolinng down? It seems your out of ideas " brain said as his attack was begging to peirce the rocks as they crumes led to pieces. " your just delaying the enedable! no matter how many walls you put up my attack will reach you! ".

" and another foolish claim! " Jura then planted his fingers into the ground making the tablet behind him bend making brains attack go straight into the air making gray and lucy surprised.

Brain growled " another evasion! This will hit you head on! " he then raised his staff into the air and began to charge up more dark magic energy before aiming it at the wizard saint " **Dark Capriccio: Scream!** " he then fired a more powerful version of his last attack.

" **Iron Rock Wall: Chain!** " compared to the last spell this version made thick rows of rock tablets come out tod the ground but it proved to be useless as they all began to shatter one by one.

" you need to get out of their jura! " lucy called out but the wizard saint stood his ground and when brains attack was mere inches away from him he made all the rocks go attack brain making his aim slip and making the attack curve missing its target.

Just like that all the shatters rocks pummeled brain before they completely buried him .

" he trapped brain under those rocks! " lucy pointed out jura then put both his hands together in a praying matter making waves of magic energy ripple like water " **Supreme King Rock Crush!** " after he said that two gotant hands emerged from the ripples of magic energy. They then clapped together making the rock formation explode dealing a lot of damage to brain.

" that was awesome, he took all the blasted rocks from brains attack and made a whole new weapon out of it " happy said out of amazement.

 _( now I see why Lyon respects him so much )_ gray said to himself in surprise " he did it! Jura just took down the leader of the Oracion Seis! " gray cried out " it's over we won! " lucy added thinking that victory was now in their favor.

The three wizards approached brain now lying on the ground " now, I still need an awnser to know why your attacking cait shelter? "

" um Jura? " lucy inquired " do you think we can stop this thing now? " " that's a great idea... Like right now " natsu added still holding it in.

" no... I never imagined I would fall like this, losing a battle against a light guild " brain said in disbelief " please hear my words Midnight... Your out last remaining hope... You must not allow the six prayers to disappear. They are our only hope of keeping him at bay " and with that a line on brains face disappeared and went unconcious.

" keeping who at bay? " jura was confused by what brain meant by that. " hold on, is it my imagination or did one of those black lines on his face just disappear? " gray said taking a closer look.

" gray, I think that's more like you trying to scare me, and it's actually stating to work! " lucy said all creeped out.

" hey! Guys! " a familiar voice called out getting their attention. " it's Wendy " lucy pointed out as she carla, yoshi and bowser were running in their direction.

" it's just like Ed and I agreed, only those huligens would cause such a ruckus " carla exclaimed " eh who'd else it be? " bowser inquired.

" Carla! " happy cried out happy to see her but couldn't get up. " we're in trouble... " wendy began " I think this city is heading straight for me and Edwards guild for some reason! ".

" don't worry everything's gonna be okay " gray said looking back at brain and surprising the sky maiden. " his buddy the snake charmer is lying right over there " he said mentioning to cobra.

" wow... " she said really amazed " from what we gathered this creepy brain guy is also the one who's controlling nirvana and now that he's out cold the city should stop at any moment " lucy added.

" It doesn't sit well with me, but did you find out the reason why he was targeting our guid? " carla asked.

" no, I'm guessing that's the kind of thing villains do " gray awnsered while jura was still thinking over what brain said.

" I still have some lingering concerns, but the worst is over " jura said calmly before his attention to natsu " no... I don't think so... Guys please... Stop this thing...! " he begged still sick.

" oh! You pore guy have you been poisoned to?! " wendy asked and that was when gray and lucy shook their heads knowing the real reason.

" so what's your problem tom cat!? Don't tell me your to weak to stand?! " " yes mam " happy replied.

" jeez carla, could you be a little easier on him? " yoshi asked with a sweat drop and that was when a very large explosion was heard in the distance getting everyone's attention.

" what was that? " gray asked and then wendy remembered ed " I almost forgot! " she said getting the groups attention. " Edward is fighting someone right now! "

" yosh! That's right bro distracted him so we can find you guys! So we better go help him! " yoshi added.

" we better move then, and quickly " Jura said firmly while gray helped natsu up along wth and then the allied forces began to move in the direction where one of their own was located.

The buildings around the area were bringing more then rubble showing large spikes of ice all over he place including small and large craters.

" **Hells Crusher!** " jericho fired a black orb towards ed before it caused him to be hit by force of gravity. He quickly regained his composure and planted his left arm onto the ground making a seal appear.

" **Earth Cannons!** " the earth around ed shaped into multiple cannons that fired directly towards jericho who raised his hand into the air.

" **Absorb... Then retract..** " the cannon balls were swallowed up by a black hole before another one appeared above ed and it began to pour out the cannon balls ed had fired luckily he quickly evaded them.

He jupmed to the side and planted his hand onto the ground again making multiple arms composed of stone lash out at jericho and tried to grab him but they only crashed cause he jumped in the same direction as ed.

" **Giganories!** " jericho then releaed a large orb composed of pure darkness with a red glowing core at ed. Edward extended out his left arm making a bright blue seal appear **Think again! Ice Regailia! "** upon saying that a madsive shooting star of ice intercepted the attack creating a large scale explosion.

The balst radius caused the two wizards to trip before they got up and showed sighns of exsatuion.

Jericho snickered in amusment " what's so funny? " ed asked " I haven't a had a challenge like this for a while now so it's only natural that I'm excited ".

" now that your having fun I want to know who are you?! " " simple i am known as Jericho the spirit one of the three members of The Chimera Triad ".

" what? Why is one of the few strongest mercenary guilds here? And more importantly what do you want with me? ".

" that's for you to find out on your own while I do " jericho then extended both his arms out and created a large ball of gravity above Ed " **Dioga Gravidon!** " upon impact the ball destroyed everything it came in contact with suckingn in all the debris .

" hope that he's not dead " jericho muttered to himself and before he knew it Ed bursted out of the ground delivering a powerful uppercut to jericho " I can hear that you know! ".

Jericho flipped backwards and landed with his arms extended out again making another ball of gravity only this was much bigger " **Oribis Graviodn!** " before the ball could make contact Ed was already charging energy into his left arm.

" **Terra Force: Maximum!** " he then fired his attack destroying the ball and fired again at jericho who only made the black hole appear again and absorbing it " it won't work! " he exclaimed and then eds attack returned to where it came from.

Surprisingly enough Ed was not there and before jericho knew it Ed jumped out of the black hole infront of him and delivered a powerful knee to his chest making him skid back.

Jericho was now confused and gripping his stomach in pain ( _how did he do that?!_ ).

" from your expression your probably wondering how I did that right? " Ed asked earning his attention " the whole time during our fight you constantly keep on doing that, so I wondered if it was possible for me to go through and what happened well that was the result ".

" Humph, your a clever wizard I hide you that " jericho admited and then they both heard voice calling to Ed " Edward! Where are you?! " ed instantly knew that was wendys voice.

" well it looks like I'm down for now " with that jericho disappeared without a trace and heard his voice one last time. " one day my friend, I will end you " hearkng those words Edward knew he'd face the Chimera Triad in the future but right now that battle he had only gave him more questions.

he turned around and saw wendy with more members of the allied forces " Ed! Are you okay? " wendy asked in worry " I'm fine don't worry ".

" glad to see your alright sir Edward " jura said " but quick question what happened to the opponent you were facing against? ".

" he fled once you all arrived " ed awnsered his question " and we'll talk later right now we need to stop nirvana ".

" we know, that's why we're heading to the Royal throne " gray awnsered " well what are we waiting for? " yoshi asked " let's go! " after that the group were then on their way.

 **To be continued**

 **well there you have it folks that was the newest chapter for the outcast and like I said before this is following the main story only it had my twists in to.**

 **I also hope that you all liked the original fight with Jura vs Brain including that short fight with Edward and Jericho. Yeah it wasn't much but I decided it to be like that.**

 **As usual tell me how I did negative or positive it don't matter. And also I'll that next chapter in works so be paitent okay?**

 **Okay that's enough for tonight so**

 **until next time**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**hi everyone! This is your main man and host the G King bringing you all another chapter of my second fairy tail story the Outcast. Now some of you are probably wondering what other mysterys that ed has to find out so if your paitent then you'll know. Also I like to thank you all for the views and reviews for this story that means a lot.**

 **Plus only a few more days til Easter so that'd seems like fun even though I think my brother still has the Saint Patrick's day curse when he wasn't supposed to pinch me to bad he didn't find a Leprechaun heheheheheh.**

 **Alright now that's done who wants me to shut up? Cause now the next chapter may begin**

 **( as usual I don't own the anime fairy tail or any of its characters just only me ocs with the Oc enemy's included unless their submitted ideas )**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **Your words & the other side of the coin Zero**

The allied forces composed at moment of Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Jura, Edward, Wendy, Carla, Yoshi and Bowser had finally arrived at the Tiago throne of nirvana hoping to stop the city.

But when they got to the throne it was reveal that there was nothing just a large empty space.

" Now I'm totally confused " gray spoke up " no joke me too " lucy added. " you'd think there'd be some kind of control panel or something up here " " right? So how are we supposed to stop this thing? " lucy said agreeing and adding to what gray said.

in anger jura gritted his teeth cause he hopped that they stopped it. The city kept on moving on getting closer to cait shelter by each passing second

" man this sucks! I was almost positive that once we beat brain this hunk of junk would stop moving " gray exclaimed. " I was too, now he's out cold so we can't ask him about it " lucy added again.

Now the screen moves onto wendy who was treating natsu while yoshi was treating ed " there you go bro that should patch up " yoshi said with her brother figure nodding " thank you ".

Ed then turned his attention to natsu " so wendy? How's natsu? " " I don't know, " she awnsered " I cast a spell to counteract the venom but he's still sick...".

" natsu and vehicles don't seem to mix to well " happy informed them " that is so pathetic " carla said sternly hardly believing it along with bowser " I admit, yeah it is ".

" I really don't think my stomach wants to be inside me anymore " natsu said in a very sick tone.

" it's motion sickness? " wendy asked happy " always " he awnsered. ( hmmm maybe perhaps that's the down side of dragon slayer magic, but if that's the case I wonder why wendy doesn't get sick? ) edward made himself a mental note.

" in that case... " wendy then put both of her hands on each side of his head as they glowed blue " I'll cast a spell that restates his sense of balance, **Troia!** ".

After the spell was casted natsu was all better and just like that he jumped into the air in joy " yeah! I'm back! "

ed sweat dropped seeing him like this " geez that's a lot energy " he muttered to himself.

" oh! I feel a million times better! " natsu said happily as he kept jumping up and down into the air and began to jump around the place.

" I'm glad, I thought that might work " wendy exclaimed happily " oh your a life saver Wendy! Hey you got to teach me that spell sometime "

" but it's my sky magic, sorry " wendy explained as she watched natsu grab lucy on the shoulders with a happy face " wow! I don't feel like I'm riding on anything anything now! ".

" eh? " " hey Lucy! Summon one of your train or boat spirits for me " natsu said solemly making her snap.

" I don't have those! Look buddy, this is not the time to play! We're still in big trouble! " lucy said in an angered voice. " we got to figure out a way to stop this thing, " gray informed natsu " and there's obviously nothing up here to help us do that ".

Hearing that made wendy worry even more including ed who showed no sign but he was concerned as well.

" I don't get it, " lucy began " I thought this where Hoteye, I mean Richard said brain this was where brainwas controlling it, was he liying? ".

" no I believe him to be a man of his word " jura spoke up " there is much more pertant question at hand, " carla spoke up getting everyone's attention.

" or should I say a different way of question how to it should be prashed. There are no physical controls the Royal throne is empty and the one presumed to piloting it has been defeated. So perhaps instead we should ask why is it still functioning as it was before? " the white cat asked.

" Do you think he could have put it on auto pilot?! " gray said trying to think of an awnser " if that's the case there going to be programmed to fire to! ".

wendy then began to cry in sadness cause it seemed that saving her guild would be inedable " our poor guild is in trouble.." she said continuing to cry and that was when edward stood up with shadow looming over his eyes.

" don't worry, we will save them. I swear I won't let this thing hurt any of are our comrades, I promise you I will stop it "

" same here " natsu spoke up " I owe it to you, I promise too " wendy looked at ed and natsu with eyes full of hope as ed then looked at her showing that he will save their home.

The scene then shifts with the narrator speaking up " the beloved magical guild that comolition members Wendy Marvell, Edward Strider, Carla, Yoshi and Bowser call home Cait Shelter ".

Inside all the members were awaiting for the update on the mission to destroy the Oracion Seis while they were doing that they stood infront of master Roubal.

* * *

Then the informant came in " I got

terrible news everybody! " he yelled out getting everyone's attention " Nirvanas been activated and it's heading straight for us! "

" Seriously?! " " not even the comolition could stop that monstrosity? ". " how can they fail if Erza, Jura and Edward on their side?! " members spoke up in disbelief.

" master! " the informant stepped infront of Roubaul who simply poured a glass of alcohol muttering " Nabura.. ". Despite pouring a glass he began to drink out of the bottle instead

" huh?! " why pour a glass if your gonna chug from the bottle?! " the informant asked with a sweat drop.

" Nabura.. " "'please tell us sir! A female member spoke up " nirvana will be here any minute! ".

Hearing that got the old mans attention " don't tell me that infernal thing is heading our way! " he said with alcohol pouring out of his mouth making everyone fall back anime style.

" would you please swallow before you speak master! ".

" Nirvana had set its waking eyes upon us, could this be our fate or nothing more but sheer coincidence, Nabura? ".

" If the comolition failed what do you think happened to Wendy? " one member asked " don't know, I wonder if about ed too but I don't think the awnser would sit well with any of us ".

Roubaul took a drink again but he spoke up and didn't swallow it again " do not worry yourselves.. " " drains or talk?! " the guild asked them the old man got serious.

" fear not! The magic of light is alive and well! Yes Nanura! It's indecgescinet glow shall lead us to victory! ".

The mebers cheered in agreement but some still felt uneasy " still this doesn't feel like a coincidence does it? " " at this point someone's figured out who we are " member awnsered his friends question " that's why there coming for us... " the female from before chimmed in.

" please guid us, Nabura... " Roubaul said calmly " as long as I've know you I still have no idea what Nabura even means " the informant spoke up and saw the other members talking to one another " shouldn't we be evacuating master? " one member asked.

" we can't conjure a barrier strong enough to stop nirvana! " " you fools! " roubaul yelled out in anger! Getting everyone's attention. " have you all forgotten?! Nabura , that there are wizards fighting to stop its destructive advance? We must have faith in succeeding and not dishoner them by running away! ".

he took a drink and this time swallowd it " trust me I know.. It's hard to keep faith in the coup of fear... Perhaps the time has finally come, we knew our transgressions would catch up to us one day ".

* * *

Back at nirvana

" so if there isn't a pilot seat or control panel where we can stop it what are we gonna do? " happy asked

" destroy it of course " natsu spoke up making lucy sweat drop " leave it to us to demolish a city right? " she said starcastically.

" not to sound pestimistic but that's a pretty tall order! " gray exclaimed. " before that we should see if brain knows how to stop nirvana " jura said trying to help make their next move.

" I doubt that brute will share such information with us " carla excalimed making wendy try to think " if he won't tell us then maybe Jellal will know " she muttered to herself before she remembered that natsu sees him as his enemy making her snap back into reality making lucy and gray notice.

" Is everything okay? " lucy asked " think of something that could help? " gray asked.

She then turned to the side with both her hands beneath her chin " well.. I'm not quite sure but it may be the best option we have so I'll have to do my best to find it " she said before she ran in the direction where the staircases leading down was.

Carla catched up " wendy?! Where are you going child?! " carla asked " hey! " gray called out. " don't worry that's how she is " Ed reasurred gray " I'll go with her bowser you coming? " edward asked making the gold cat jump on his shoulder " yep! " he replied " yoshi I think it'd be best if you'd stay here with the rest of the group okay? ".

" yosh! I gotcha bro! " she said and with that Edward and Bowser began their catching up with their two fellow guild mates.

" they sure are determined " lucy exclaimed and then they heard a voice " my friends, can oh here me? It is I, the wizard known as Hoteye ".

" You guys here that? Or am I going crazy? " lucy asked a little scared " I heard it! " natsu acknowledged her but brain recognized it.

" did you desfeat Midnight Richard? " he asked

" I tried my best, but in the end it seems my magic wasn't simply sting enough to trump his. Do not concern yourself with my rescue, you must work together to bring down midnight down for good. If succeed in defeating him nirvanas source of magic power will run dry and the city will cease its destructive path. " he said explaining to the group.

Am I suppose to know this guy? " natsu asked himself " so we can stop nirvana without destroying the whole thing? " gray said trying to put the pieces together.

" he's directly below you, just out side the Royal throne his power is not one underestimated, please be cautious my friends! "

" the same to you Richard " Jura replied " what are we waiting for? " lucy asked " nice! This mess just got a whole lot easier " gray exclaimed.

" I'm all fired up now! " we're coming for you sleepyhead! " natsu declared making happy sweat drop " come on, I know you can do better then that " " alright how about sir snorsalot? ".

" Only one of the six prayers now remains on the battle field, every ounce of my trust and confidence belongs to you my friends defeat midnight and stop nirvana once and for all, oh yeah! ". The scene now shows brain liying on the ground casting a telepathic link and was acting like Richard the whole time.

" I wish you luck my faithful comrades " after that brain faked the sound of fainting getting jura to cry out his name in worry. " heheh you may have bested me, but it will come at a price ".

Natsu and the rest of the group were no going down the stairs " it should be through there! " gray yelled out referring to two doors ahead of them. " lets do this thing! " nastu cried out and began to try and kick the door open but it failed.

" alright freak time for a dirt nap! " natsu declared and opened the door but when it opened a large light was shining on through and by each second the light intensified. The light then enveloped the whole group and jura instantly knew what it was.

" everyone get down! " he cried out to the group just before it made a large and powerful explosion.

* * *

Elsehwere carla was flying wendy through the air while bowser was flying edward through the air and then ed turned his head around cause he heard the explosion.

" what is it bro? " bowser asked noticing his brother figures behavior " edward? " wendy asked nothing his behavior as well " I just heard an explosion near the Royal throne, but it's alright they can handle it " ed excalimed to them.

" are you sure? " wendy asked " don't worry child like edward said they'll be fine " " carla's right we need to find to find Jellal " ed said firmly and the four of them continued their search.

* * *

Back at the roayal throne.

thr room was totaled and for some reason natsu, happy, lucy, gray, and yoshi were in some sort of holes.

" hey you guys... Everyone okay? " natsu asked being the first one to awake.

" keep you voice down will ya?! I'm trying to sleep here " gray acknowledged awnsering his way off yes.

" Aye... " " yosh, I'm still breathing " happy and yoshi replied back and then lucy stired as well.

" are we really this stupid? We're in fairy tail I can't accept that we fell for that trap so easy " lucy said trying to get up but she hit her head on something and it seemed to be dirt.

" well were also dumb enough to get buried alive " gray exclaimed " what if that's the case where's Jura? " lucy asked in confusion. In response natsu broke his way out of there but his eyes widened in fear do to what he saw.

infront of them was jura showing that he was out of breath and showed that he took a lot of damage that added to him sheilidng himself with multiple rocks infront of the entrance.

" no! " gray cried " are you okay?! " happy asked " no he's hurt! " yoshi pointed out. Then lucy covered her mouth with her hands in shock " he risked his life to protect us! ".

The rocks then disendegrated " pops hang in there! " natsu cried out and then Jura turned to them " the strength and courage you posse... Your guild is a lucky one.. It brings me great relief.. To know your still alive..." jura said before falling backwards on his back.

" pops no! " " you can't go like this! " " please don't die! " gray, lucy and happy cried out loud while yoshi was crying. However it was natsu who was the loudest of all of them " **Jura!** ".

* * *

Back with Edward and Wendy

" we got to find him before this thing gets any closer to cait shelter! " " in that case we better go pick up the pace then! " edward added to wendys saying and then the two flying cats were getting weak.

" if we don't land shortly child I'm afraid I'm mostl likely to lose my grip on you for good " carla explained " bowser, can't go on too ".

" Oh! I'm sorry we weren't paying any attention " wendy apologized to the two as they were getting lower to ground " okay then, let's look for jellal on foot sound good? " " sounds good " wendy awnsered.

" bowser glad to hear, you can sniff him out right? " " indeed your sense of smell will be our guide " carla said as they gently landed.

They all sighed in relief taking a breath " bowser you okay? " " bowser okay " the gold cat relied jumping onto eds shoulder.

" how about you wendy? " ed asked " honestly, I'm kind of nervous about finding him cause I notice he has a different scent then the one I remeber from before "

" well, " carla began " you shouldn't let that distract you from completing our goal ".

" Indeed so, if we do find him he might know a way how to stop nirvana from advancing any further. Either way we don't have a lot of time " ed said firmly as he got up and gave wendy a hand to help her up.

" mm! " wendy nodded her head and with that the four of them continued on in their effort to find jellal.

( _where ever you jellal please be safe! It seems you've forgotten about me but I don't care!... Just know I never once forgotten about you, you've been a part of my thoughts every single day )._

 _Edward could tell how determined wendy was ( shes really determined to do this, then again I don't blame her it's not like I remeber having anyone like that before. But c so for the time being I'll keep doing my part and yoshi please be okay )._

 _Back at the Royal throne Yoshi was treating jura's injurys and while she was dong that gray, lucy and happy gathered around._

 _" oh man he looks bad " lucy exclaimed " hang in there pops! " gray said " look guys i know your worried about him but please give him some air already! " yoshi said snapping at them and that made them go away allowing her to continue her work._

 _" his wounds are very serious.. However his life is not in danger he's just unconcious so he'll be fine just needs a little rest " yoshi explained making the fairy tail wizards relieved._

 _" are you sure? " happy asked " positive " " that's good to hear " lucy said before they all heard a deep echoing voice._

 _" Ridiculous.. " hearing that made everyone surprised but yoshi kept on working despite the position they were in. " Brain is such a fool... He used the last of his power to lay his trap, yet only one of you fell into its snare..."._

 _" Who are you?! " gray demanded and happy saw something pointing in the direction " look over there! " everyone looked in that direction._

 _" he was a pitiful leader... A disgrace to the six demons... " everyone was then creeped out by what they were seeing. Infront of them was brains staff floating and not only was it doing that it was speaking at well._

 _" but our goal has not fallen out of reach, as long as midnight stands we shall be victorious " it excalimed floating over to them. " since he's busy at the moment there's nothing keeping me from disposing of you myself "._

 _" that canes talking to me! " happy cried out in fear " as a talking cat I wouldn't think you'd find that all surprising " lucy pointed out " I guess... " he replied and then the cane began to do a creepy laugh until natsu decided that was getting annoying._

 _" Oh! Would you knock off that creepy laughing! I've already got slitting headache! " natsu kept going on and on as he kept hitting the cane onto the ground who kept saying ow._

 _" hey! Don't go grabbing that! There's no telling where that things been you know! " lucy said " eh pretty straight forward " yoshi chimmed in and finished healing jura._

 _" stop this city right now! You piece of rotting drip wood! " natsu demanded as he kept him onto the ground making the cane come right up into his face. " how dare you insult my family legacy! I've come from a long line cloud c so show some respect! " he demanded._

 ** _( okay that last part he said I have no freakin idea okay )_**

" before you is the be venarative seventh member of the Oracion Seis, emerged from his slumber to destroy you al!- " the cane couldn't finish cause yoshi for some reason snapped at him.

" Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Now your annoying me! " she yelled out as she kept banging it onto the ground ignoring what ever it said with natsu cheering her on " yeah! Make it shut up! ".

" uh hold on I thought there were only six members of the Oracion Sies? " ( just to explain it quickly the word Seies and Oracion seis means six as that's the total members of the guild, now i shut up ).

" your right that doesn't make sense " happy said aggreed with lucy.

" who cares, whenever the number of members might be a cane is talking about kicking our buts " " look on the bright side it can really kick out buts since it has no feet " happy explained.

" urgh! " the cane growled at natsu and yoshi before slipping out of their grip and looked at them " uncivilized beasts... " it insulted them before floating to a hole giving view of the outside.

" it won't be long " the cane began. " until there rechid guild is in our sights, then we can finally cleanse this world of refuse ".

" You mean were already that close to cait shelter? " lucy asked making tha cane turn around " indeed we are once they're stepped out we can truly begin our crusade of darkness whahhaha! ".

" hey you over sized toothpick! Why are you all trying to destroy Caut Shelter?! Tell me?! " yoshi demanded an awnser.

" I take it your a member of that guild aren't you? " the cane said raising an eye socket " yes I am now please tell me now! ".

" heheheheheh, I guess with you showing manners I can tell you. Long ago a peaceful tribe called the Nirvits crafted nirvana hoping to end a bloody war. But the very city that they created and we stand on turned out to be more of a threat then the very war itself. In the end they sealed it away forever hoping that it'll be never used again. There fear of their own creation was so great that they swore to keep watch of the burial site. Many centuries have passed but to this day the nirvits defendants have countinued doing the task by making the guild known as Cait Shelter ".

hearing that explaination was pure shock for the group especially for yoshi this was a lot to take in.

" they are the only people in all of exsisntence with the power to seal Nirvana once more, there for in the end their bloodline must end. But wouldn't it be a waste to put such great power to sleep?! We shall use it to change the world and sweeping it into pure darkness. but first we will make your guild an example of our supremacy! ".

" your out of your minds..." Yoshi muttered in disbelief as the cane turned around " nirvana will not be stopped, our target is getting closer! Cait Shelter! ".

" No..." yoshi said gripping her paws " you bastards can go to hell! " saying that shocked the rest of the group " as long as we're still here including me we will stop nirvana or die trying! " she said before summing her wings and headbutted the staff making it fall to the lower levels.

" ha! Try all you like it's usless! " it called out " get back here! " the green cat cried out going after it along with the rest of the group.

Natsu then joined in on the fight with a battle cry he charged at the cane with both of his fists coated in fire. Unexpectedly it dodged and knocked natsu back while gray was preparing to use his ice make magic.

" yoshi! Your mine! " the green cat cried out making contact with it before slamming it into the ground.

Before it could get away natsu grabbed it " I gotcha you now! " " yeah! Now that we got this clown where we want him let's see if we can- " gray was gutted of by the cane hitting him right in the head.

" keep that thing away from me! " gray snapped at natsu who was being hit on the head " well you get out of the way you derk! " he snapped back while gray was being hit on the head making lucy just watch in disappointment.

The two wizards butted heads " " try to hold it still! You freak! " gray said " try to dodge it you slow poke! " with that the two wizards bega to fight ignoring the cane while it was fighting yoshi.

" we all knew this was coming..." Happy said shrugging his arms " come on you idiots! Get your heads in he game! " yoshi yelled at them before the cane stopped and began to stare at lucy.

Maw! Why don't always have to get the creepy stares?! " " oh no your ego is showing " happy mocked her " shut up cat! " she snapped at him before doing a cute pose.

" it seems that my cuteness is a burden oh poor me " she said acting all innocent " the stress is getting to her guys! She's finally gotten completely insane! " happy cried out to his friends who were stil fighting while yoshi sweat dropped. " what is wrong with you guys? " she asked.

" aww, I thought their was a real woman here. But she's just a little girl..." " say what?! " lucy snapped at the cane.

" let's go! " " oh yeah! " " don't forget about me! " gray and nastu stopped fighting and charged at their enemy along with yoshi. But sadly the cane made them fly away

" what a bunch of annoying kids... " it said before zapping the three of them with electricity.

" natsu! Gray! Yoshi! " lucy cried out in worry " this old stick guy isn't messing around! " happy excalimed.

" ha! Poor baby's you may be young but you got a lot to learn if you want to beat me " the cane kept going on about them being young and something else making happy and lucy all weirded out.

" Sounds like sonmeone has some serious age issues around here " " aye..." the blue cat agreed with the blonde.

" huh? " the cane said " now what?! " natsu said " the truth hurts doesn't it? " lucy asked starcastily among happy sweat drop. " I don't think that's it ".

" oh no... This can not be... They all have fallen... I can't believe it the six demons have been defeated! " the cane said in fear and dropped the pearl out of its mouth making it shatter.

He then began to shake in fear " the horror! It's imminent! The great one is coming! ".

" Huh? What's the big deal? " natsu asked as it still whole in fear " who's coming? " lucy asked getting scared herself " I bet who ever this great one is! It's not going to be so great for us! " happy exclaimed in fear.

The canes shaking began to increase " so who are you babbling about? " gray asked " it's super juicy! " " that's sweat you doup! " lucy snapped at happy correcting him before the cane spoke up.

" it's brain... " " he's out of the picture thanks to jura, why should we worry about him? " yoshi asked.

" I'm aware of that... But what you don't know is that there's another personality lurking inside him. You've seen the outer one "Brain" the name seeking knowledge, persona and service. But there's a hidden face who craves only destruction they call him "Zero" ".

" Brain was bad enough for me " Lucy exclaimed " zeros worse? " happy asked as the cane continued on.

" he posses incredible power beared with a unquateable thirst for destruction, but brain was able to seal him away using six magical keys ".

" and those are the Oracion Seis! " gray figured it out " correct " the cane said.

" Bound together using body link magic, and once those six demons fall zero will be once again be free to roam the land by eniliating everything who has the misfortune to stand in his path ".

" Oh? " gray said while natsu was smirking " that's sounds like a challenge to me " he said before the wall exploded and now the cane was really shaking in pure fear as a figure approached them and then bowed before him.

" Master zero! I humbly welcome your return! " " master zero? " lucy was confused.

" things have taken quite an interesting turn, haven't they, Klodoa? Even Midnight fell in battle " the one called zero spoke up.

" please sir! I beg you to grant me forgiveness " the can now known as Klodoa asked in fear.

" you miss understand me I'm not displeased, on the contrary. It's been far to long, this feeling I have, this flesh, this power I've longed for it " he exclaimed gripping his fist and red electricity sparked.

" it's time for me to begin the task for witch I was summoned " he exclaimed taking off brains coat and throwing it the side revealing pale skin and not dark skin as it was with brain and Klodoa acknowledged him by getting out of the way in fear.

Then a large amount of green energy coated his body until a green like military coat appeared along with a belt buckle that had the Oracion Seis symbol engraved in it.

Zero then glared at them with his blood red eyes " you scum... You've done an admiral job of destroying my guid but as its master am bound by my obligation to take my revenge ".

" no way this guy is the true leader of the Oracion Seis? " lucy asked " afraid so " happy awnsered. He once again began to glow with green energy coating his body and doing so was making the very earth tremble.

" his power is making the ground shake " lucy exclaimed in shock.

" so? You all fired up and ready to go natsu? " gray asked his friend who was grining " the guys got some crazy magical power going on, I can't wait to take him down! ".

zero then stopped with his light show and raised an eye " hmmm? That's it, I'll begin by with the bald one who harmed this body while brain was in charge of it " he said now charging green energy into his hand. " him first! " after that he fired the dark rondo spell from his hand aiming to the unconcious jura.

luckily gray got in ther just in time to use his sheid to block the attack " you'd really attack someone who's not even able to move?! Your a coward! " gray yelled out. " nonsense! Spare me your foolish ideal! " zero replied back.

As gray continued on the attack was now stating to shatter his sheild ( my shield!... It's not match for him! ) gray thought to himself as the blast broke on through sending gray and the unconcious jura flying.

" You guys! " natsu cried out in worry " oh no! " lucy added.

" I take great pleasure in destroying many things that do not move. My should that man be any exception? " zero asked and then natsu jumped into the air and charged at zero with his fist coated in fire colliding with brains magic seal.

" now burn! " zero chucked at the coment and poked natsu in the chest making him crash into the ceiling.

" Now I'm scared " happy said shaking in fear holding onto lucy leg along with yoshi who was on the verge of tears along with lucy.

( _) I don't know what to do, I'm so terrified it's like I'm stuck to the ground! ) she thought to herself zero turned his attention to the trio ( this is bad ) after that zero blasted the three of them with a force of magic energy finishing off the rest of the group._

 _Now the room was totally destroyed and everyone was laying on the ground " well done! Master Zero! Very well done! " Klodoa said in fear but he still complemented him._

 _" one wave of your hand those brats were sent six feet under " " not quite the decisive blow that was needed " zero said making Klodoa shocked " what?! "._

 _" These Vermin are still clearly breathing, down there so it wasn't enough. I won't be finshesd until they rip to shreds! " he yelled out with an insane look in his eyes._

 _later the room was more destroyed and everyone was still unconcious except for yoshi " grr! Edward! If there's anyone I know who can beat... This monster it's you.. So please bro... Save our guild.." She said before fainting as well._

 _Back with Wendy and Edward they countinued their search for Jellal but could not fiind him._

 _" oh Jellal! Where could he be?! I can't find him anywhere! " " this city's to large with all these buildings around the area ". Ed added to what wendy said and then both carla and bowser began to loose their strength again_

 _" I can't do this any longer I have to rest " " bowser too " " oh okay, we're sorry for pushing both of you like this, I know it must be hard to carrying us around " wendy said._

 _" same here bowser " " eh bowser don't care, cause bowser get a workout " " that's right so don't frat about it " carla added but ignored the rest of bowser's sentence before they landed on a rootop._

 _" those mountains look pretty familiar don't they? " the sky maiden asked with the magician nodding sadly " I'm afraid we're dangerously close child, why does this ancieny city have to be so sprawl? It's like looking for a needle in a hay stack " carla excalimed._

 _Edward then gasped with his eyes wide opened and instantly turned around " Edward what is? " " bro? " bowser added to wendys question and he began to cry while clenching his fists._

 _" it's yoshi.. " " what?! Sis okay?! " bowser asked surprising wendy and carla. " I... Just heard her voice... Curse you Zero! " he cried out with the tears intensifying " Wendy.. I know how much you want to find jellal but we need to forget about him. Instead we need to focus on saving our guild "._

 _wedny was surprised to see his side of Edward and even though ah warned to see Jellal again she knew what bad to be done and made her decision " Edward your right. We can't let nirvana destroy our guild! " she said accepting ed hand to help her up._

 _" then let's narrow our focus on that for now, the rest can wait " " yeah! " the sky maiden replied to carlas saying._

 _" with the that aid and done " Ed began but first he wiped his tears away with one swipe " the only thing that matters is that we stop this thing and I intend to keep my promise to save our guild! "._

 ** _to be continued_**

 ** _we'll folks there you have it the 16 chapter I sincerely hoped that you all like this one. And yes I do realize that I skipped a few things but I wanted it to be focused entirely On two places instead of doing three so I did what I could and mixed two episodes into one._**

 ** _but no less pledges tell me how I did it would mean so much to me._**

 ** _Okay that's enough for right now I already got the next chapter in works so_**

 ** _until next time_**

 ** _G King!_**

 ** _Out!_**


	17. C17 The battle for Cait Shelter P1

**Hello all my loyal readers and fellow authors this is your main man/ host the G King bringing you all a otter chapter for the outcast one of my many creations that I either decided to challenge myself or do it for fun.**

 **Okay the last time I have been skipping scenes but for this chapter I'll only skip a few things so that it can get to the main fight so be prepared for what ever happens in this chapter**

 **( now as usual I don't own the anime fairy tail or any of its characters including enemy's )**

 **Chapter 17**

 **The Battle for Cait Shelter P1**

Edward, Wendy, Carla and Boswer were making there way trough the city to find a way to stop nirvana and tried to look for the others.

" You alright bowser? " ed asked the gold cat who most likely worrying for his twin sister " yeah, bowser just... " " worried? ". " yeah " " I am two but we have to find out for ourselves but I just know that she'll be okay, so don't worry " he said petting the gold cats head and pretty soon they saw someone.

" is that? " carla asked and when they got a better look it was and Jellal was with and appeared to be hurt.

wendy then smiled seeing her friend " I found you! " she cried out happily and erza saw them.

" Look who's here! I was worried about you. You okay? " " yes we're alright " " edward it's good to see that your in one piece ".

" Much appreciated erza back to you as well from recovering from that bite " Ed replied back and then ed focused his attention on wendy.

" It's good to see you " she said to jellal who was confused " do I know you? " hearing that question shocked the four them and wendys face showed disappointment knowing that she was right.

( inknew it, he doesn't remeber me...) she thought to herself ( sorry to hear that Wendy ) ed said to himself understanding.

" It isn't personal, he's just not himself " erza spoke up bad before she could contiue edward chimmed in.

" He's lost his memory hasn't he? I can just tell cause i was in that state as well for I know it all too well cause it's sort of the same of with me ".

* * *

" Yes your right unfortunately it seems he's unable to remeber ither of us " erza said sadly.

( he lost his memory, I see so that's why ) she said to herself. " your names Wendy Marvel... I'm sorry I don't know you " jellal said making the sky maiden more disappointed.

"You've lost your memory?! Well if that's the case then you've forgotten how nirvana haven't you?! " carla said " no I tried.. I failed my self destruction magic circle didn't work,there's nothing more I can do now I'm sorry " jellal explained.

" What do we do? " wendy asked herself then carla snapped " you can't give up that easily! " " yeah! Guild is in bad trouble right now! " bowser added.

" That's right so don't you turn you back on our comrades! There must be something we can do-! " carla was interrupted by the sudden intense shaking of the city.

" What was that?! " erza asked " it's coming from upfront! " Edward pointed out and in the distance they saw a large amount of magic energy being converted into the front of nirvana resembling that of a large vortex.

When they all got a closer look there fear had been realized " it can't be! " " that's Cait Shleter! " wendy pointed out to what erza meant.

" this magic.. It all gathering on one place.." Ed said until he realized what it was " no! Zeros gonna fire Nirvana! ".

" no the guid..." carla muttered along with bowser and then Wendy was being to shed some tears beofore it fired " please Noooo! " she screamed outloud before it fired going straight toward the guild. The only thing they could do was wacth In horror as the blast got closer and closer to cait shelter something hit one nirvanas legs causing the city to go off balance making the blast graze the right top side of the guild making it miss.

The city then got hit with a few more blasts the city began to tilt to the side and the cannon lost energy. The tipping of the city was going side ways and Ed grabbed wendys hand as he held onto something while the two cats were flying.

" what happened? " jellal asked as the city stopped tiltling to the side and went back to normal.

" I think something hit nirvanas leg " ed said letting go of wendys hand leaving the sky maiden blush a little " but the question is what was it? ". Then a giant shadow was looming over them and when they saw what it was the groups eyes widened excluding Jellal's.

" What the? " bowser asked " no way... " erza began and it was then shown to be the flying ship of the Blue Pegasus guild Christina.

" oh wow! " wendy exclaimed " the magic bomber christina saves the day " erza finished her last sentence " " is it an ally? " jellal asked and ed nodded his head.

" do you read me?! Someone anyone please respond! " a voice said " I know that voice... Hibiki we read loud and clear! " edward yelled out.

" Erza, Wendy and Edward! Good to know your alive and well! ".

" in case if your were wondering I'm alive but well " " Mastet Ichyia! Glad to hear it! " hibiki said to his mentor.

" Hey! Bowser confused?! How you get giant horse to fly?! " bowser asked " that's a good question after we watched the Oracion Seis shoot her down " carla added.

" Yeah, how'd you get her flying again?! " wendy asked " hard work and lots of it " Hibiki began to explain. " for a group of wizards that barely know each other were pretty good at working together to get the job done. Christina lost one of her wings when she was shot down Lyons using his ice make magic to replace it "

" this is harder then I thought it be " he exclaimed.

" and you'll see on the bowel Sherrys combining her marionette magic with Rens air magic to keep the damaged hull in tact "

" I don't think that I've ever worked with anything quite this big! " " right! I'm just glad it's not as heavy as it looks " ren added to what sherry said as they both held on.

" on the attack on nirvana was thanks to Eve's snow magic " hibiki explained further and the screen shower the young wizard who was very exhausted " thank you so much " carla said.

" I used it too... Fuse it with a couple of christinas magic bombs together.. When fired they did very little damage to nirvana... Even though.. There so powerful... " eve said Bailey able to speak and was slowly fainting away. " that took.. The last of my ... Magic energy " and with that he fainted.

" Eve.." Hibiki said " " we've got to stay strong! " ren cried out trying to encourage his comrades.

" I don't know how long I can keep this up " sherry said and with Lyon the wing made out of ice was beginning to crack " oh crap! Just a little more! " he said to himself.

now the ship was flying over nirvana " we oh you one... " erza said " because of our guilds saved... Thank you " the sky maiden said with tears of joy along with bowser " yeah ".

" you indeed have my gratitude comrades I too thank you " ed chimmed in before he decided to cut to the chase. " but listen I think I've come up with and idea how to stop nirvana! ".

hearing that surprised the group and Hibiki was surprised as well " please tell us! " erza said.

" Hibiki if I'm not mistaking those legs are actually pipes that absorb magic power right?! " " uh huh right on the money edward, they suck magic energy from the earth witch then is used to power nirvana ".

" But those pipes should lead to an energy source " " that they do at the end of each leg there's a lacrima that controls the supply of magic energy from what I understand if all six lacrimas are destroyed simutalmusly it will reek havoc on nirvanas control system there for forcing it to shut down ".

" It sounds simple, however there's a catch to it " Ed said " hmm three in a row, they all must be destroyed at once or the other five will simply repair the damaged one " hibiki explained further.

" Simultamulesly destroy six lacrima? How do we do that?! " erza asked in surprise "'for I could I maintain telepathy and time out the strike. Try this I'll give synced timer ".

then multiple bars appeared over everyone's heads and began to load in something " I'm uploading it into you know but listen you guys it has to be precise " hibiki kept on explaining and then the uploading was finished.

" Twenty minutes?! " wendy asked " then that means it when Nirvanas able to fire again until it's charged again " ed explained it to her.

" We have to destroy all six... " " at once... " " man... " jellal finished what erza was saying with the little troll adding in.

" If anyone can do its you guys,'I have faith in you " hibiki said.

" care to withdraw an ament? " a voice spoke up " who are you!? " erza demanded an awnser and Wendy guessed " it's that creepy Brain guy! " " no it's not " Ed spoke.

" I am Zero, master of the Oracion Seis! Brain is no more! ".

" I didn't know that those bone heads had a master! " ren said in surprise.

" first of all allow me to comend you, you fooled me I never suspected there might be other wizards that are capable of Archive magic like brain... And as for you Edward Strider i commend you for escaping from brain and outsmarting him so easily I can't wait to face you "

edwards eyes narrowed " we shall see zero..." " yes we shall see indeed. Now head my words! Wizards of light! I am going to obliterate everything you hold dear! I've already begun by destroying three of your little friends, a Dragon Slayer... An ice wizard... And a celestial wizard. Hahahaha! And two cats ".

" He got natsu and the others?! " hibiki said in disbelief " what did they ever do to you! " wendy added while bowser was growling " bastard! You hurt sis! ".

" Did I hear you say something about destroying nirvanas lacrimas simultaneously? Well you can try.. But I'm standing right infront of one of them and I have no intention of leaving. As long as I'm here it'll be impossible to destroy all six at once! " after that zero cutted off the telepathic connection.

" we need to split up.." Edward spoke up " we need six people to do it " " edward is right we all must strike indivualy and hope that we all strike at the same time " jellal added into it.

" each wizard has a one in six chance of running into zero, unfortunately it seems that Ezra's the one who seems to have a real chance against him including Edward ".

" Hold on have you forgot basic math?! " carla spoke up " we don't have six wizards and enough magic energy to go through with your plan! " then it struck Wendy " but that means... Oh no I can't fight. I'm sorry I can't help you! " the sky maiden said bowing her head down.

" no... Your wrong " Edward said approaching her " you can do it " " but Edward I can't ". " you have the power to slay dragons that is your true power and you got to try..." He said looking her right in the eyes. " you'll never know unless your to afraid to try it's the only way how we can save our home " " I know but " the sky maiden tried but couldn't find the right words.

" It's alright, " erza spoke up " we can't do it on our own,is there anyone else strong enough to help us?! " erza asked.

" yes my honey, I'm able to at your service, all though I'm a bit tied up right now "

" master Ichyia! That's three who else? " " hibiki your running out of magic power! " ed said since he was able to tell " yeah I know, we got to hurry you guys! ".

" We need three more people! There's gotta be someonelse! Can anyone help?! " erza asked hoping if anyone could hear her.

" I'll go and i will face zero " " bro?! Uh huh he could kill you! " bowser said "'he's the biggest threat to stop this city and besides I already know where he is " he said firmly before he saw that the bomber was going down.

" What's happening! " " Cristina's losing altitude! " carla awnsered her question and on board the ice wing had shattered showing that Lyon was out of magic energy including sherry who couldn't keep it up along with ren.

" gray.. Get up.. You must " lyon said knowing that he would hear him " think of Ur don't let her you must keep fighting don't let these guys get the best of you ".

" I've always hated you Lucy " sherry began " your think your so cute, you know you'll never compare to me your a air headed cry baby. There's on thing I can say you always give it your all I never thought I would really care whenever you die. But I was wrong lucy please you had to respond " hearing Sherrys kind words made ren smirk even with the air ship going down.

" Natsu.." Wendy said with tears " respond Tom cat..." carla added while bowser was praying for his twin sister to be alright while Edward had a shadow covering his eyes.

he then began to head off before he stopped to face his comrades " I'm going to fight zero now " he said about to walk further on before wendy spoke up " Edward! " he stopped and looked behind to look at her.

" You'll make it back right? " " " I can't guarantee that " " then promise me! Promise me you'll come back! " she said with tears coming out he smiled and then sprinted off with a thumbs up giving her silent awnser meaning yes and seeing that she smiled.

he then began to pick up the pace " natsu... I don't know if you can hear me. But you better get up! Don't tell me you've given up now. You and I made a promise to save my home... I might not have a chance against zero but if we can combine our strength then I know you we can do it... So what's your anwser going to be? ".

At the desutated room natsu used all of his strength to get up and pretty soon lucy got up then gray followed by gray and then happy and yoshi

" yeah... We hear you.. And I hear you too Edward " natsu awnsered firmly despite his condition awnsering eds question and with that the rest of wizards needed to help destroy the lacrimas awnsered the call.

* * *

exward then went down the hall way leading to the lacrima room where brain was located and soon enough once he entered his enemy was looking him right in the eye.

" haha, so we finally meet face to face Edward Strider ".

 **To be continued**

 **well folks there you have it! The 17yh chapter of the outcast. I know it seems short to most of you but it's only the beggining so you guys just have to be paintent.**

 **Some of you are wondering where's the combat involved but rest assured next time there will be a full on fight.**

 **Okay that's enough for right now as usual I like to thank all my fans and friends for reading my story that means a lot to me and also proud to say that the next chapter is in works right now.**

 **ps please tell me how I did negative or positive it doesn't matter to me their all reminders.**

 **okay now until next time**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	18. C18 Battle for Cait Shlelter part 2

**hey all of you people this is your main man/ host the G King bringing you all another chapter of the Outcast. Now some of you are probably wondering how I can write so fast for this story well that's because I own a lot of the anime episodes such as the complete arc of the Orcaion Seis so it was actually easy.**

 **all I needed to do was watch the episodes and then figure out whay and where to put my ocs and when would be a good time to do custom stories.**

 **Okay my fans let the story contiue**

 **( as usual I don't own the anime Fairy tail or any of its characters just only my ocs enemy's included )**

* * *

 **Narrator. Deep within the Worth Woodsea a powerful spell capable of switching light and Darkness known as Nirvana was sealed away. Until a dark Guild called the Oracion Seis went searching for it,** **determined to unseal and obtain this powerful magic.**

 **A coalition of Offical guilds was assembled in an effort to them. From theFairy Tail Guild:'Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Erza. From the Blue Pegasus Guild: Hibiki, Eve, Ren and Ichyia.**

 **From Lamia Scale: Lyon, Sherry and Jura and lost but now least. From the Cait Shelter Guild Edward Strider and Wendy Marvel.**

 **Though presumed dead after the destruction of the Tower of Heaven Jellal had returned and his presence has thrown out Heros in utter confusion. Not only that but for some strange reason the mercianry guild called the Chimera Triad are targeting edward for some reason still unknown.**

 **After many battles the dark guild had been defeated, but natsu and his friends have found themselves in their worst predicatament yet when Mastet Zero makes an appearance.**

 **now the rest of allied forces are now racing against time as they try to stop nirvana before it fires again destroying cait shelter.**

C:18

 **Battle for Cait Shelter Part 2**

& **the Power of Feelings**

The two wizards Edward and Zero were staring down at one another showing that each were ready to fight.

" so you know who I am? " ed asked as he approached him " but of course even while I was asleep I heard Brain talking a lot about you ever since you made your first appearance to the world ".

" why was brain interested in me? " " he wanted you, he saw you more as a possible ally than an enemy while trying to unlock the secret of your mysterious left arm ".

ed raised it up " it seems a lot of people want to get their hands on it. Witch includes having me as well " " then what if I offered a proposition? If you join me then this world will be destroyed much easier. In the end you can unlock your past all you just have to do is kneel ".

a shadow casted over eds eyes " no... I will never join you... And what's your reason for doing this? ".

hearing that made zero laugh like a mad man with a crazed look in his eyes " Destruciton! The only I'm after is destruction! Edward was struck with shock cause this is the first person he's ever met that has such a craving for destruction in his life .

" All that is standing before me must fall by my hand. I don't need any other reason I yern for destruction. Everything in this world must be destroyed! ".

after that a concentrated blast hit zero right in the chest pushing him back a few feet before brain stopped and grinned once he saw the look in Edwards eyes and how the strange markings on his left arm began to glow.

" if you want to destroy this world so badly then I'll be the one of many obstacles to block your path and you will fall " after that a familiar helping blue sphere surrounded edwards body along with brown energy.

" Heh, then destroying you will be a pleasure " zero exclaimed before his green magic energy intensified making the ground shake.

The two of them stopped giving off magic energy and they both charged at one another begging thier head to head battle. The two of them we're going all out and then zero landed a powerful punch right in Edwards face but that was followed by ed giving him a uppercut do to size.

the of them jumped back and then **" Dark Ronod!** " zero fired off a concentrated blast of green energy while ed fears charging his left arm " **Terra Force!** " edward then fired an orb that intercepted the attack creating a large explosion.

" **Dark Caprcio!** " zero then fired off the same green energy attack that was swirled with red energy just like brain only he was firing it from the tip of his finger.

Ed dodged it and before long zero then revealed to be controlling it before it hit him in the side and just like that zero was using it to keep attacking Ed who could only keep dodging but it always and eventually landed on him.

" Haha! Is that all you can really do magician?! " " no I haven't even put on a full show yet " Ed replied making zero confused yet interested

" **Earth Seal: Drill mole!** " after that edward began to rapidly spin just like a drill before he went underground. " so is this your move running away? " zero asked as he was looking around before ed drilled out of a wall

" nope! " he relied going back underground " I'm impervising! " after that Ed shot out of the ground hitting zero right in the chest and before long zero grabbed him by the neck and threw him into a wall making it crack and collapse on him.

" **So ones not enough? Then how about this! Earth Seal: Gold Rush!** " then three drills shot out of the rubble and went straight to zero who destroyed two of them except the one that exploded on impact right in zeros chest. Even through the rubble ed was able to tell that zero didn't barely take any damage at all so he then decided to go head to head again.

Edward then bursted through the rubble and fly straight toward zero trying to deliver a powerful punch with his left arm but instead zero caught the incoming fist and fired off a dark rondo spell right into Edwards stomach making the boy fly back.

" haha! " zero laughed as he approached Edward and planted his foot into the side of his head " your defiantly one that brewing destruction so I'll give you one last chance ".

" Shut up! " ed cried and looked him right in the eye " I will never join someone who has no honor! " " hahahahaha! Hahahaha! Honor you say? In this world there is no honor. **There's** only the strong who survive in this world that's why I will destroy everything! ". After that the pressures of zeros foot was getting worse

" that hunger will only be your down fall in the end and I would rather die then join the likes of you! " " heheh! I can arrange that " then zero was ready to fire off another dark capriccio at eds skull " now die..".

" **Fire Dragon Roar!** " as it seemed to be over zero was hit by a powerful blast of flames coming from the entrance where Ed had entered. Ed looked over and saw that it was natsu.

" Hey Ed? You alright? " the fire dragon asked making the magician chuckle " heh, I was ... Wondering when you arrive " ed said getting back up while zero was looking at natsu.

" hahaha " he gave off a low laugh " fancy seeing your still alive brat, so your looking for a fight as well? Then you got one " he said making natsu chuckle

" I wonder witch us will make it out alive me and ed or you?! " hearing that made zero amused before he fired off two dark rondos in both of ed and natsu's direction making the two of them jump and with that the battle continued on.

* * *

At the passage way to lacrima #2 gray had finally made it through to his destination despite his exsauted condition.

" I was worried I wasn't going to make it " he said in relief " I guess this is lacrima number 2 and it looks like it's gonna be easy enough to destroy " he said walking inside and looked around for the gaurd.

" no sign of master zero, it's about time I catch a brake. But that means one of the others is going head to head with that psycho right now, man to add to it. This lacrima is bigger then I thought! This is gonna be tough!

 **Theee of our other Heros are wirking to lacrima #3**

it now shows Lucy holding the wall and was in bad shape barley able to walk but she was determined with both Happy and Yoshi along side her.

" Do you want to take a break to catch your breath? " happy asked " no, I can't or we.. Won't make it in time.." lucy said as she kept on going.

" I guess so.. But your barely able to walk right now, I'm worried about you " " yosh, we too. I wish I can tend your wounds right now to make it better for you " yoshi added to happys saying.

" don't worry I'm fine. I maybe slow but I will get there. Plus.. Hears the thing.. If is stiop... I don't know if I... Never mind " she said dropping what she was going to say.

" let's not talk about this now, we got to stay focused " she said continuing on despite her state.

" huh? I feel it! " yoshi spoke up " same here I sense a strong amount of magic power do you? " " yeah the lacrima must be close " happy said awnsering her question and before long there it was.

" we did it... We made it to the lacrima... " lucy said before she wasn't able to stand and was holding onto the wall worrying the cats.

" Are you okay? You got to hang in there! " happy said " yosh ". " honestly I didn't really want to admit it earlier. I'm not so sure that I can even do this " she said beginning to tear up.

" what's the matter? " happy asked her " well, im completely out of magic energy. But I got so what ever I can to protect edward and wendys guild, I don't want to let the others down. They can't win, the Orcaion Sies can't beat us! " she said trying to get up and then yoshi summed her wings to help her onto her feet.

" I may not be able to fight, but that don't mean I can help a friend who doesn't want to throw in the towel " the blonde was shocked to see this but was glad to see that she wants the only one willing to give up.

 **in the passage way to lacrima #4**

" man.. Man... Man... " Ichyia was wobbling on through despite him being tied up to a branch and even though he was exsauted he would not stop.

" this is exsauting, but it's the only way I'll get there in time " he told himself " I'm Ichyai Vandaly Kotobuki of Blue Pegasus! I must fulfill my duty to ... My guild! " the troll said and got a whiff of the air.

" I got a whiff of its perilous parfum almost there, man... " he exclaimed and before long he had arrived as he kept scooting on.

" Man... Man... Man... Man! Man! " the troll exclaimed before rolling down onto the floor and was really exhausted. " so close... I can't black out after I've made it this far! Hibiki... Ren... Eve... I ask you lend me the strength to get through this "

 **At lacrima #5**

Erza was now standing infront of lacrima number five ( master zero isn't here.. I knew it he must be at lacrima number 1 after all... Natsu... )

 **Inside the passageway to lacrima #6**

Wendy was being carried by carla as they went through the passage way with bowser flying beside them.

" thank you for doing this carla " the sky maiden thanked her friend who was showing signs that she wouldn't be able to stay in the air for long but toughed it out. " Im worried I hope that both Edward and Jellal are okay...".

" Perhaps you should be more concerned to your more well being. This won't be easy are you sure? " the white cat asked. " yeah! I'm the one who caused this, so I'll do whatever I can to make it right! " the sky maiden said with determination and then remembered something.

 **flashback**

origianly jellal was supposed to destroy lacrima number six but when he was half way there with the three of them origianly he stopped.

" What's the matter, are you not feeling well? " wendy asked. " I'm fine.. Forgive me if I'm wrong but you usenhealing magic? Natsu's going face Zero so he'll energy replenished. You think you can do that for him? ".

" I'm try.." the sky maiden awnsered unsure and carla stepped in " do you have any idea how draining her healing magic can be?! And how many times has this poor has had to use it today?! I'm sorry but I'm putting my foot down ".

" Carla right " bowser added " I understand " he said surprising the white cat " you do? ".

" It's fine, I can replenish his energy myself. I've gained a memory, I've remembers what makes this natsu fellow so special he holds the power of hope...". Jellal then kneeled down to wendy.

" it's a lot to ask but I need you to destroy lacrima #6 for me "

" eh, but I can't " " it's just like your friend edward said why must you doubt yourself? Your a Dragon Slayer your magic is so powerful it was once used to fight the most terrifying dragons in the land " there sky maiden was surprised. " consume the air... No the heavens, unleash the power of the dragon that lies dormant within you " wendy was just speechless after hearing what he had to say and she also remembered what edward told her

" you have to try, you'll never know unless your to afraid ".

" I'll do my best " she awnsered him " even so be careful " ( I have to try my hardest. For the members of Cait Shelter, For Edward and Jellal who taught me how to believe in myself. For natsu and all my new friends! )

 **Flashback over**

within a few more seconds they entered the room for lacrima #6 and carla lowered her down and stood beside her along with bowser. " I've got to unleash my power! The dragon inside me! I have to help edward to protect our guild! If you can hear me Grandeeney! Lend me your power! " after saying all that she closed her eyes to concentrate.

" wendy... " " don't worry she can do it " bowser said easing carlas worry.

 **Back at room #1**

natsu charged at at zero trying to land a blow with his gist coated in fire but zero dodged it easily including the upside down kick by sucking his head. Next edward began a barrage of knee attacks that zero was easily able to block including the low sweep.

The two of them then jumped back with natsu releasing a fire dragon roar while edward fired of his terra force from his left arm hitting the dark wizard.

When the two of them landed they saw that zero did not have scratch on him from both of those attacks " impressive your much more agile then the last time we met, and you magician are beginning to disappoint me " he said to both wizards.

" **Dark Cappricio!** " zero then fired off two attacks from both of his hands and aimed them to the two wizards with natsu dodging his and ed knocked it back ( oh no! He's going to use the two of them on both of us! ) Edward said to himself in realization.

" I'm twice as strong as brain, so you both have no chance " zero cried out weaving both of his fingers and began to use the two attacks like whips hitting both of the wizards simultaneously.

" you were wondering who would make it out of here alive?! " he asked as the two I then kept being hit " why I think it's obvious it's going to be me! " after that the two wizards got an idea.

" **Fire Dragon... Iron Fist!** "

" **Freezing Fist!** " natsu intercepted one of the attacks with his fist coated in fire while ed intercepted the other one with his left arm combined with ice. While the two of them were doing it the attacks were pushing them back and two were using all there strength to stop the attacks until they both succeeded and nastu whispered " no..".

" Hm? I must say I'm surprised that you both were able to stop a piercing spell " zero commented the two and then out of nowhere natsu was hit by an fire blast that come from an unknown caster

" natsu! " ed cried out and looked in the direction where it came from. When he did he saw that it was jellal. And while natsu recovered he was on all fours and got extremely angry

" Jellal! " zero then smirked seeing his old student " well hello, I take it that your memory has returned? " " yes " he awnsered and while that was happening ed was helping natsu up.

" Here let me give you a hand " " thank you, but I'll be alright " he said getting back up and looked at jellal before he ran up to him while yelling out his name.

" Stop " jellal said before blasting natsu with more fire and that didn't do any harm to him " did you forget flames don't work on me?! " natsu asked. " yes briefly, I rendered just in time, only you and edward can stop zero ".

" What?! " zero was confused along with natsu excluding edward who took it real well.

" correct me if I'm wrong but as a fire dragon slayer doesn't the power of flame amplifie your magic?!" Jellal asked making natsu notice the flames were being absorbed and awnsered him all confused. " yeah that's true, but why? ".

" Liar! Judging by your actions your memory has not been restored " zero said firmly " I didn't lie to you, only my memory's of "Natsu" returned. I determined to stop nirvana, whenever or not the rest of my memories return will not affect my goal ".

" I don't get it " natsu began " what happened to ya?! " " when i awoke it was though my memory had been completely wiped clean " jellal awnsered shocking natsu. " although I have no reckeletion of behaving like a vile cretin, it's seems that was the case. I've brought harm to only you and erza but all of Fairy Tail. It's time to make amends I want to help protect wendy and edwards guild, I want to stop nirvana. I know we can do it as long as we together ".

after hearing that natsu jumped at jellal to punch him but instead edward caught it instead

" get out of my way Edward! " " no..." " why are you defending him?! Do you have any idea what he's done to us?! ". " I don't..." Ed said keeping his cool and was not going to back down now. " but I know he's telling the truth " " I don't believe him! And why the hell are defending him?! He needs to pay! And he's only pretending to be on our side! ".

" natsu nows not the time for you let your anger to get the better of you! He's only trying to help " natsu then tried to punch Ed but he easily caught it " he may have forgotten what happened in the past, but the rest of us haven't, I still remeber what he did... Everything! I'll never forget that he made Erza cry! ".

jellal then showed signs of regret despite him not remembering " I don't know what he did to you all, but the reason why I'm defending him is not for his condolences.. But it's because he's lost his memory... Just like me! ".

Natsu was shocked to hear this " I don't remeber where I came from, nor my real name and I might not understand what friendship is, I know that I want there. You have every reason to hate him but you need to stop.. This man is trying to help us and to me that's a good enough reason and getting angry now is not getting us knowwhere ".

Zero shook his head in disappointment " how pathetic, if your going to argue infront of me, quit wasting my time! " zero then fired off a dark capricio at natsu's back and instead of it hitting him jellal used himslef as a shield shocking natsu and remembering that Simon did the same protecting erza back at the tower at heaven with him losing his life in the end.

jellal then fell onto his end " why jellal?! " " just go ahead and kill me if that's what you have to do and edward please don't get in his way cause it's his right. As for me I'm already battered and torn to shreds " jellal said raising his hand.

" But first allow me to give the power you need to defeat him " after he said that a bright gold flame appeared onto his hand astonishing natsu " I've never seen such a golden flame... ".

" this is the Flame of Rebuke " jellal explained " what's the flame of rebuke? " natsu asked " I'm not asking you forgiveness, all I want is to give you strength because. I believe in you.. Both of you. Erza trusts you more then anyone so I shall as well ". Natsu's eyes widened in surprise before he reached for the fire that soon engulfed his whole body and soon began to eat it.

" As for you Edward... " he said gettin his attention " wendy wanted me to give you this message incase I saw you " " she says keep your promise to come back correct? "

" yes, yea it is " " thank you jellal " after that was done natsu finshesd eating the gold flames and jellal saying a few words " we're counting on you both...".

after that natsu wiped his mouth and looked at zero with edward standing along side him " thanks for the grub, but this doesn't mean your off the hook jellal not yet. Hey Ed you sure you want in on this? ".

ed stepped forward and got into a stance " I started this fight with him so it's only natural that I finish to what I started ".

" By eating the flame of rebuke, you know share the sins of your mortal enemy " brain exclaimed to natsu who was giving him the look of not backing down with determination mixed into it.

" a coupe of sins ain't gonna scare me everyone in fairy tail has there fair share... "

" indeed the true sin is turning your back on some on who only wishes to help " as edward said that natsu was ready to sprint forward while ed was about to jump.

" especially when they give you the power to fight evil! " natsu yelled out crashing right into zero with his body coated in gold flames making the dark wizard cry out in pain before the fire dragon gripped his shirt and threw him into the air and then ed delivered his own powerful punch making him crasy into the stone.

Zero then fired a dark cappricio at natsu who easily knocked it back with his fist coated flames shocking zero. Natsu then ran forward and with eds assistance the two of them ganged up on him with a barrage of punches.

Zero then punched ed away and kicked natsu up before the fire dragon kicked him in the stomach. Zero then tried to do a swipe with his hand but natsu easily dodged it ducking down and puffed up cheeks releasing a stream of gold flames making zero crash into the ceiling.

( so much power..) zero thought to himself astonished and saw that natsu was now coated in gold flames and his face got scale like features and onto his arms before the flames shaped itself into a dragon standing on two feet.

( no it couldn't be... Dragon Force?! ) brain finshesd before he crashed into the floor and eds eyes widened into estonishedment as he felt this incredible power

" oh man... " natsu exclaimed surprised " it's like that time I ate all that Etherion. Awesome! It feels like my strengths been doubled maybe even tripled ".

Zero then stood up " I've never thought you'd have it... Dragon Force is the final form of Dragon Slayer magic. From what I understand it's gives the slayer destructive power comparable of the most formidable dragon ".

( Dragon Force huh? I never imagined this is what that sort of magic is even capable of. I'd really be interested to see how others take form, maybe even Wendy. But what's this feeling? It's like I already know about this power, so why do I know it? ) Edward asked himself as he wasn't able to stand so for now he had to take a rest for now.

Zero then smirked " I'm intrigued, so show me! " " you sure you want me to do that? " natsu asked " yes, let's see the dragons power! " " alright but i warned ya! " natsu cried out before colliding with zeros energy shield.

The sheild deflected it before the two of them collided and then zero slammed him palm into the ground

" **Your no match for Dark Gravity!** " the floor beneath natsu shattered making him fall through nirvanas lower floors and as natsu was falling ed got back up and disappeared catching natsu before he fell through a hole.

" don't tell me I haven't already defeated the mighty dragon slayer? Well?! " zero asked out jumping through the hole.

" Yikes that was close, hey Ed thanks " " don't mention it, also were not of the woods yet " he said pointing up to zero who fired off a dark rondo and then natsu grabbed Ed and used the flames to help dodge the attack making the two wizards skid back.

Zero then landed and charged to the two wizards " **Zero Slash!** " zero then began to use the Dark Cappricio spell and began to use them in a whip like motion and with natsu and ed dodging them. Before long natsu released another roar while ed charged hi left arm and fired at zero who easily dispersed the attacks.

zero then jumped into the air and fired a dark rondo at close range within edwards range and smashed him into the floor.

" ed?! You alright?! " natsu cried out to his friend before zero was stil in air " **Dark Delete! "** zero then fired off several orbs of darkness contiusly from his hand that trailed natsu who did he best to avoid them but was eventually hit.

At that moment edward landed a direct Freezing fist at zeros face leaving him wide open as the dark wizard blasted him away with another dark rondo before he turned his attention to natsu and fired off a dark capriccio hitting natsu and making him crash into the upper wall before zero fired off more orbs of darkness adding more pain.

But natsu tough it out and flew two with him ready to deliver a punch while zero got the same idea and then both of them collided and in the end zero easily over powered the fire dragon slayer.

" natsu..." Ed muttered to himself as he was able to do nothing else but lay on the ground as he watched the dark wizard step on him contiusly.

" are you telling me that's the best your dragon force can do?! Dragons once ruled this world! And that's the extent of there power?! What a travesty " zero said before he kicked natsu away.

" Neither of you can defeat the master of Oracion Seis, I'm more powerful then lowly guild wizards like you can ever hope to be ".

natsu then got on all fours trying to get up while zero sneered " it's a shame your friends aren't here to help, because the two of you don't stand a chance against me on your own! ".

" I'm not on my own..." Natsu said getting up " everyone's reaching out to me and edward, I can hear them... Loud and clear... I hear everyone's voices and there telling me that no matter what we can't give up the fight. For me there the ones that keep me going, there the only reason I'm still standing right now! "

edward was just surprised to see this side of natsu as he kept on watching.

" well alright..." Gray said as he got into his maker stance " it's time to put this thing on ice.

now lucy was infront of the lacrima but the problem was she wasn't able to do anything " so what are you gonna do? Do you have any idea? " happy asked her.

" I don't know. But I won't give up, I'll throw myself against it! I'll do whatever it takes! " " lucy don't say stuff like that you can't use your magic! " yoshi spoke up to her friend.

" I know, I maybe tired but no matter what I'll do what I said I'll do! ".

" We've always admired your determination miss lucy! " two voices said and when the three of them turned around they saw the twin celestial spirits Gemini surprising the them.

Piri.. Piri.. " we are inspired by your resolve! " " we are deeply moved by emotion! ".

" Gemini! What in the world are you guys doing here? " she asked and then transformed into her early appearance from earlier scaring the two cats.

" When we copy you not only do we share your appearance but your abilities. We're perfectly capable of doing the job for you " hearing there words made the three of them happy making happy say " aye! " while yoshi did her thing " Yoshi! ".

" In three minutes were gonna smash that thing to bits! " the spirit said approaching the lacrima " thank you Gemini " lucy said sincerely to the twin spirits. Soon the three minutes were up.

" okay! Let's do it! Is it alright if I use Taruos? " gemini-lucy asked bringing out the golden bull's key " sure go ahead! ".

* * *

" Man... Man... " Ichyia said straightening his position and took out another vile ready to pop off the cap " I've finally made it... Now to take a whiff of my Parfum of power! " he poped the cap off and sniffed it.

his little body then began to grow a lot of muscle mass and it was getting so intense that his shirt and tuxedo ripped right off of him and soon he free from the ropes and unbelievablely bulk flexing his muscles.

" your about to get a lesson of strength and determination! courtesy of the Blue Pegasus guild! " the steroid troll cried out bumping both of his fists together.

* * *

( I can feel it the power welling up inside of me! ) wendy thought to herself as the wind began to swirl around her ( edward please.. Keep your promise ).

* * *

" there so strong! " natsu said as he the gold flames around him began to swirl around intensely showing that he was going to try and finish this. " I can feel my friends determination, as strength pulsating through me! " natsu cried out making zero amused.

" I'd there was some way... If I can harness the power of your Dragon Force for myself " zero said and began to wave his arms in a circular motion with dark green energy on his hands.

" unfortunately that's not possible... Since I have no use for you I shall unleash my ultimate spell... And return you to the nothing ness from wence you came! " zero declared ready to cast it.

" **Dragon Slayer Slayer Art... Flame Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!** "

" **Geniais Zero!** " and just when the moment was gonna happen Edward fainted.

 **To be continued**

 **well people there you have it chapter 18 of the Outcast I sincerely hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and yes I left the chapter at a cliffhanger.**

 **So howd you all like he fight? I did my best to put in as much detail from the original story such as the other characters being in it as well.**

 **now I know my spelling seems off to most of you but I'm trying so let me know how the story was! I love feedback good or bad it don't matter to me.**

 **Also I have the next chapter already in works so you guys just be paitent.**

 **Now that's enough for one night so until next time**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	19. C19 More questions, Truth and home

**hey all you people this is your main man/ host the G King bringing you all another chapter of the outcast # 20 to exact. Now if some of you were wondering what happened the last time and for those who've seen the great fight then you already know the outcome.**

 **Most likely a lot of you would be greatly angry at me but you just need to find out for yourselves, you just have to read and find out for yourselves.**

 **( as usual I don't own the anime fairy tail or any of its characters just only my** Tocs **)**

 **Chapter 19**

 **More questions, Truth & Home**

 **The battle with the Oracion Seis was now over. The allied forces had successfully stopped nirvana and there for saving he Cait Shelter guild. In the end of it all the magic council had arrived and arrestd Richard and Jellal who were taken into custody. The succes was a heavy relief but most of the guild was worried about edward who substanined a lot of wounds from his battle with master Zero.**

 **Since then Wendy had refused to leave his side until he had awoken.**

The sky maiden was right next to her friend and showed that she barley sleeper at all. Carla then came in quietly and flew to her friend.

" child, you must get some rest " wendy shook her head " I can't... I want to be sure that he's okay. ".

" I understand but you must at least rest, edward wouldn't want to see you like this " the white cat said trying to make a point. " don't worry I'll sleep, besides I'm about to pass out "

Carla then sighed in desfeat knowing that she wasn't going to change the sky maidens mind " very well, but don't worry it'll be ok " she said flying out of the room " i hope " she muttered to herself.

Evetlually wendy had subcomed to sleep and rembered something that the man known as Lahar said that night.

 **Flashback**

the councils 4th infiltration unit had just arrested Both Jelllal and Hoteye but there was only one more thing they needed.

" Now, I must also ask that you hand over Edward Strider imediately " everyone's eyes retracted from shock and wendy was tightly holding edward's uncocncious form.

Natsu gritted his teeth in anger " no Way! You just toke Jellal! " " yosh! What did bro do to you! " yoshi added demanding an awnser.

" I have been given pacific orders to bring him, and the council only wishes to speak with him " lahar said explaining the reason " so as I said hand him over or else ".

" No... We're not giving him to you! " yoshi cried out standing infront of him and wendy " if you want him then you'll have to go through me! ".

" Me too! " bowser joined her " same here! " " aye! " natsu and happy joined them.

" very well arrest them! " lahar commanded the rune knights as they began to approach them but more people joined in.

" you have no right to try and take sir Edward away.. Not after all he's done " " man! " jura stepped forward along with Ichyia followed by gray and lucy. " that's right! " " yeah if you want him then you have to go through us! ".

wendy was crying seeing all her new friends trying to protect ed and pretty soon erza stepped up as well.

" you've already done enough, edward is staying " she said firmly making Lahar narrow his eyes " if the council wants him then they will have to go through all of us ".

lahar gritted his teeth and tuned around " fine, i will let this one pass. However when the time is right edward strider must go to the council imediately. We're leaving! ( the head chairmen is not going to be pleased ).

 **Flashback over**

Wendy just shot up waking up and sighed in relief glad that Edward wasn't taken away before she slumpt back to sleep.

Somewhete else in the guild the rest of the alied forces were being treated with medical supplies and were being given new clothes to replace the ones that have been damaged all except for the Trimens and Ichyia who had extras.

" hey bowser? " happy asked getting his attention " how's Ed? " " hmm, bro has not wake up yet so hard to say " the gold cat awnsered quite unsure. The group was worried for him all except natsu who was trying to figure something out.

 **Flashback**

Natsu had Just remembered a good memory of his foster father Igneel the fire dragon just when he was beginning to doubt himself. Thanks to that he got of master Zeros Genosis Zero spell and burned away the phantoms that we're keeping him prisoner.

he then noticed that zero was not there and to top it off the floor they were on had been completely destroyed with little sparks engraved on the floor ( what the?! Where's zero? ) natsu asked himself and then saw a bright blue light and heard a loud cackling roar " **REEEAAAAK!** "

using his fire he saw figure with two spikes out of his back that added to the glowing white eyes. His whole entire body was covered in a bright blue electricity dancing around his body like an electrical surge and giving off a very menacing deep growl.

Natsu then saw that zero was right there on the destroyed lacrima and showed signs of heavy damage. Then upon closer examination his eyes widened seeing that the recognizing the figure who let out another loud cackling roar that sounded not human at all and fainted with this terrible sound echoing through his ears

 **" REEEAAAAKK! "**

The figure was no doubt indeed Edward.

 **Flashback over**

( what was up with edward? I couldn't regonize that power at all plus the scent it... Was dark )

" natsu you okay? " happy asked snapping the fire dragon out of his thoughts " yeah I'm alright " " okay..." happy said a little unsure.

* * *

Edward eyes had begun to open up very slowly and when they were opened he true to get up but instantly winched in pain and saw that his chest area was wrapped up in bandages.

He then saw that wendy for some reason was fast asleep on the edge of bed and showed that she barely got any. He sighed in relief now knowing that Cait Shelter their home was safe and what's more he kept all his promises so this was a victory to himself.

soon he then gently began to shake wendy to wake the sky maiden up. " wendy, wendy.. " after the third try she then awoke before giving out a loud yawn and then upon seeing that her friend had finally awoken she smiled and embraced him into a hug.

He didn't feel any pain at all it was actually a very gentle hug " Edward... Your awake, I'm so glad " " I'm alright wendy " he said returning the favor since he's never been hugged or rembered. ( what?.. What is this? This feeling is this comfort? ) he thought to himself.

" I was so worryed that you wouldn't come back " " but I kept all of my promises didn't i? " she then looked at him " yeah you did! " she said giggling and with a small smile.

" Either way now that's done our home is safe truly " ed said getting up out of bed and saw that he still wore the same pants from yesterday and reached for simple black zip up jacket

" ed you really shouldn't be moving " the sky maiden said in a worried tone only for the magician to look back at her with a small smile. " it's alright, besides I've already made all of them worried so it only seems like my duty to help ease the burdens that lie in their hearts don't you think? ".

she smiled before walking right beside him " yes, your right " " then let's go ". ( _even if Edward doesn't know who he is in the end I'm just glad that he's able to my friend and I get to be along side him )_

 _" Wendy? Are you coming " ed asked snapping her out of her thoughts nodding and walked along side him._

 _Now alied forces and all the members of Cait Shelter now stood in the middle of the village circle._

 _" Fairy Tail. Blue Pegasus. Lamia Scale. Not to mention Edward, Wendy, Carla, Yoshi and Bowser. I commend your efforts in not only defeating the Oracion Seis but saving our village from nirvanas wrath. " Roubaul started to say thanks._

 _" Speaking as a representative of our regional gulf, I, Roubaul offer my deeepest gratitude, thank you. Nabura we are in your debt "._

 _" we were happy to help you! Master Roybaul! " Ichiya cried out jumping infront of the old man and began to show off. " it was a hard won victory, against a ferocious opponent. From the deepest depths of despair the light shined down on us! It was the bright and warming glow of true friendship! We've pummeled it all the way to victory! "_

 _" well said master! " the Trimens said applauding the troll who kept showing off " man.. "._

 _soon afterwards the group decided to celebrate and throw down a party but they all noticed that the rest of Cait Shelter wasn't joining in they stood there all quiet until edward spoke up_

 _" master? Is there something else you'd like to say? " the old man nodded " it's alright master you don't have to tell us if you don't want to " wendy said to the old man._

 _" it is important. I ask that everyone please listen to the tale I'm about to tell. First let me clear the airm about something, we are not the descendants of the Nirvit people "_

 _" what? " wendy spoke up in surprise " indeed we are Nirvits themselves. Many years ago 400 to be exact nirvana was created fashioned by my hands "_

 _" by you?! " Lyon exclaimed in shock and Lucy added into it " I don't believe it.. " " 400 years ago? " happy said tilting his head to the side processing this while nasu was dumbfounded and unable to speak._

 _" I though if my dream of nirvana was made a reality I could end the gasly war tearing the world apart. I would do so by reversing the morality of those who's minds were set on the destruction of others. We made our homeland and we took great joy in whatd we accomplished through peace. We were a shining beacon of light in a once dark and shadowy world. However... Despite our best intentions we could not change that for every action there's an equal and opposite reaction, nirvana had brought light to what was once a terrible darkness not by chasing it away but by absorbing it so to speak "_

 _the old man paused before he began to go into the darker detail as ed and wendys eyes retracted._

 _" the world yerns for balance and order the light serves no perpose without the darkness and its viseversa. Light is born from darkness and darkness is born from light the two are forever intertwined. all the worlds evil was taken from those who's hearts were once consumed with it was transferred to every peace loving nirvit "_

 _" it was? " wendy asked in shock and began to tremble while ed was literally shocked " oh god... " he muttered._

 _" it was a nightmare. Engulfed in rage and hatred we slaughtered each other until no one was left standing " Roubaul stopped to let it sink into the group who were still shocked and surprised before he contiued._

 _" that's not quite true for I am the only survivor. Then again in this perticular situation the word survivor is a little misleading, in truth my body ceased to function many years ago what you see before you is a projection of the man I once was. As punishment for my sins I this powerless spirit stood as a sentinel over my creation for 400 years keeping my weiry eyes open for those who could at last destroy nirvana and concide it to the pages of history "._

 _the old man then smiled as he looked at two people in particular " and now... My pose can be vacated for they have been found " everyone then realized that the people who he was referring to was Edward and Wendy._

 _ed lowered his head while wendy was gripping her dress and beginning to cry realizing it " no why didn't you tell us? " the sky maiden asked and then Roubaul lowered his head and after that he got a little fuzzy before all by one the members of Cait Shelter began to vanish one by one._

 _" what is this? " Ed spoke up looking around " don't go! " " you can't just leave us! " " yosh! Please! " wendy, carla and yoshi added as they quickly began to disappear_

 _" why are you doing this please don't go! " wendy begged them all as she began to cry in utter tears_

 _" I've decided you all, especially you Wendy for that I am deeply sorry all of your fellow were nothing more then specters. They were nothing but illusions "_

 _" are you kidding me?! " natsu cried out " they- they were illusions? " yoshi said starting to cry as well with bowser hugging her._

 _" for many years I've lived in this deserted village alone always keeping a watchful eye over nirvana,!Until one day when a boy came with a companion needing help " hearing those words made the sky maiden realize that boy was jellal and roubaul rembered his words that he said._

 _" I need someone to take care of her for me ". " his eyes burned with such intensity and sincerity that I simply had no choice but to take the little girl in. I had resigned myself to a solitary exsitnce but there she was "_

 ** _Flashback_**

" hey mister? What is this place? " a little wendy asked Roubaul as she was crouched down with her arms on her knees.

"'Well, i do i put this... " he said trying to explain but the little girl already knew the awnser was gone be " he lied to.. " wendy then put her face in her arms " he said he was gonna take me to a magic guild.. "

" right! This is a guild! " Roubaul said coming up with an awnser " a magical guild for wizards of every stripes! ".

" Wow! Really?! " the young girl asked with a huge smile on her face " of it is! Go and see for yourself! Your new friends are all outside waiting for you! "

 **Flash back over**

" I filled the village with apparitions so she wouldn't be alone " roubaul explained and lucy figured it out " so you created an entire guild just for Wendy?! " the sky maiden then out her hands on her head

" no I care about for is a real person!? How could you do something so cruel to me master?! "

" i want to low as well! " edward added with tears streaming down his eyes but stayed strong

" don't fret you too, calm down neither of you, Carla, Yoshi and Bowser need those imaginary friends... " he said pointing straight to the allied forces " your all surrounded by real friends who care for each one of you ".

after saying those words roubauls body began glow and he gave off a little laugh. Wendy was now in utter tears shaping how much sadness as it was with Edward who had a shadow over his eyes as both of them watched their master fade away before their eyes.

" a bright future awaits you... Embrace it with open arms " " master! " wendy cried out to roubaul and tried to reach him despite him completely fading away into particles of light.

His words were heard by everyone " to each and everyone one of you I owe my deepest gratitude, I know I can leave them in your hands and Edward I know I don't have the right to ask this but, promise me you'll look after wendy for me like you've always have? "

edward looked at his dark blue Cait shelter guild mark on his right forarm and saw that it was fading away before he looked up to the sky " of course master Roubaul,if that's your last wish " ed said before turning his attention to wendy. The poor girls heart was crushed and slumped onto the ground

" Master! " the sky maiden cried out and just sat there in utter tears with everyone watching and each sharing their condolences and that was when it happened. Edward approached her and kneeled to her length and embraced her in a gentle hug he had tears as well but he knew that he had to stay strong for his friend.

" Wendy please... Don't cry. Master Roubaul never wanted to do this to you intentcinaly doing this is heating him just as much as it with all of us. Even though our guild wasn't real, we must still remeber what is was that gave us that feeling. The memories that you shared here will always be inside you to treasure as it will with me me. " Wendy then looked right at eds eyes and saw he was hurt as well.

" but it's just like he said there's a bright future awaiting all of us and later on there will be hard times like these but no matter what keep moving and stay strong but it don't mean you have to forget... For our masters stake let's live this life to the fullest not just for ours but for our master. Never forget what you still have, you have Carla, Yohsi, Bowser and you still have me with all our new friends " Ed then let wendy cry onto his chest while gently touching her hair continuing to comfort her.

" I'm here wendy... I'm here... " erza then approached the two of them and placed a hand on wendys shoulder while remembering jellal being taken away and the times they both shared in the Tower of heaven.

" Edwards right, and I too know how it feels the pain of losing a loved one but you'll heal well help both of you " edward looked at erza along with wendy " come with us.. Be part of Fairy Tail "

* * *

elsewhere in a unknown location

" ha! Did you see how that kid wooped that guys ass?! " Loyd asked as he was sitting back and laughing, eating worms dipping them in chocolate sauce and Jericho was shaking his head in a disproving manner.

" honesty how can you be so later back? It's pathetic " " eh? What's that?! I can't hear you! You know why?! Cause I don't give a rats ass! Haha! " loyd said and contiued laughing before he got hit with pepper spray.

" Ah! My eyes! " loyd cried out in pain rolling all over the floor like a soccer ball while Jericho face palmed himslef sighing " I regret doing that now it's he's so loud ".

" did you do it? " Baron asked his comrade who had just entered the room " yes the Lightning bolt had successfully hit him " before he could finish loyd popped off the floor with his eyes bright red

" yeah! You should have seen him he freakin electricuted his ass frying him up like fried chicken! Speaking of fried chicken that sounds good "

" get lost! " jericho snapped at loyd kicking him away and making him bounce down a bunch of stairs.

" anyways, it does seem that his powers beginning to reawaken " hearing that made Baron smile " that's excellent to hear now the next time we get the chance to watch him loyd will be figuring him understood? "

" understood " Jericho awnsered and then Baron left and then Loyd appeared right next to him all beared and bruised up do to the stairs

" I...am...going...to...kick..your...ass... " he said slowly growling.

* * *

Now the scene switches to a ship heading for Magnolia

" ah... So this is what it's like to sail the seas without picking your brains out " natsu excalimed happily enjoying the ride with happy standing right beside him on the railing " aye maty, welcome to the good life " he said and then natsu began to run around the deck happily.

" look out vehicles! Natsu is gonna rock the you hard! Whoohoo! Hehehe! ".

" careful the Troia spell doesn't last forever! " wendy called out and happy faced the screen " for those of you that might now know Troia is a healing spell that cured motion sickness " as the cat explained natsu went back to his old self.

He looked like as if he was gonna puke " no... Cast that spell again... " " I'm sorry I can't it only works a couple of times " wendy explained.

" Guess it's back to barfbags " gray said starcastily making Lucy laugh at natsu's condition jokingly.

" When you and Wendy join Fairy Tail I'll show you all the snuggling spots perfect for kittes " " I'm joining your guild to stay close to Wendy not because I have any interest in you " Carla said not impressed and ignored him making yoshi and bowser laugh

" bowbowbowbowbow! " " ha! You got rejected! " yoshi excalimed.

" Were joining Fairy Tail this is so exciting! " wendy excalimed and then natsu puked over the side of the ship. " I honesty hope so as well " edward said now coming out from underneath the deck wearing new clothes that wendy had made for him.

the new clothes that he was wearing was a bright red shirt with a black outline of sword along with white pants with black stripes with a bow tie included. Now the new outfit that wendy made him was black cloak with a white,blue and red themed diamonds inside with a large blue rose over the left side over his front pocket. The only thing that he did keep was signature black hat with three yellow feathers over and all it gave him a unique and perfesional appearance.

" wow looking sharp edward " lucy commented while ed examined his new cloak " well it only seems natural since wendy made it for me. Also thank you wendy this is great gift ".

" we- well I'm glad that you like it edward " she said with a little hinge of pink on her cheeks making eds twin cats raise their eyebrows in suspicion.

" oh and by the way I made new clothes in my spare time for you too " " yeah! " yosh! Alright! " the twin cats cheered and began to dance in a weird rythme giving the fairy tail members a little show to enjoy.

Very soon the ship got to the port and then arrived at the fairy tail guild with erza introducing their newest members and most of the men were gawking at wendy, carla, and yoshi.

" long story short Edward, Wendy, Carla, Yoshi and Bowser are fairy tails newest members so you better treat them well ".

" It's pleasure to meet you all! " wendy said bowing her head greeting them and before ed could introduce himself all the male members interrupted him and ignored ed and bowser.

" how adorable! " Wakaba said out " there's even two female happys! " Nab added along with Macao making a coment about her mom bein cute completing ignoring the other male members.

" uh, bro? They ignoring us? " " yes, yes they are... " ed said making him tsk and getting everyone's attention

" who are you? " one male member asked making Bowser snap " now you notice us! " he cried out and ed had to hold him as he walked forward and stood right next to wendy.

He then tilted his hat " nice to meet all of you, I hope that we'll all get along " he said making most of the fairy tail members thinking he was a tough guy before they saw his left arm.

" wow! Check out the size of the knocker there! " and with that they were all over him making ed sweat drop in confusion.

" we're so glad to that you all made it back safely " mira said with her cheerful smile as erza approached them " hello master... " Mackarov nodded his head " great work erza. I'm sure that things will quiet down now that the Oracion Seis out of the picture. And thanks for brining five new precise and powerful additions to the guild back with you " erza nodded.

" Girl! It's been to long! " " and your telling me! " lucy added to her friend Levy Micgardens saying before she hugged her " aw! That's an attack that I'll always take! ".

" does Lucy seem different to you? " hey asked his friend and teammate Droy " kind of who knows what craziness she had to go through " after that the two of them and a lot of other members were swept away by a steam of water.

It was then revealed that it was Juvia who caused it since she was crying in happiness " Oh gray! My darling! Your back. I'm so glad you made it home! My tears like waterfalls! "

" gray stop your girlfriend dude! " " we're drowning here! " two members cried out as gray swept on by " she's not my freakin girlfriend! " he cried out.

And then after a brief flushing.

The guild members that cheered hearing that wendy was a dragon skayer and at the same time shocked to hear that ed wasn't despite that he had twin cats adding to more of thier shock.

up above gajeel noticed all the cats and got nervous ( it's... not fair! Seriously! I mean I'm a Dragon Slayer too! When do it get my fling kitty cat?! Hell even that kid Edward has two and he's not even a dragon slayer! ".

" alright! Everyone listen up! " master macarov cried out getting everyone's attention and got ready to throw down. Let's welcome our new members the only fairy tail can! " everyone cheered acknowledging what thier master said and began to party.

" now! Eat! Drink and make merry! " the old man cried out with natsu getting excited " yeah! Who want to brawl?! ".

Lucy screamed cause someone took her top " look at me and you'll lose an eye! " " oh yeah?! Well it's with it then! " wakaba cried out.

" Darling! Are you cheating on me with that tramp?! " juvia asked making ignorant ice wizard confused " huh?! What are you talking about?! ".

" you know Carla if you eat fish with a loved one you'll have goodluck! " " at least with not you! " the white cat snapped back at the blue cat.

Soon the entire guild was in a full on party and everyone was having a good time having a blast except for ed who didn't get not all but to him it seemed nice.

" Everyone's so lively and filled with happyness! " wendy excalimed with ed nodding " I can sure agree with that " he said before out of the corner of his eye he saw someone up the upper levels but he knew it wasn't no threat.

" Edward! Come and fight me! " natsu cried out and then Ed snapped his fingers and when that happened natsu turned into a little red bird in small cage chirping away in anger

" natsu please don't bother me " Ed said simply and seeing that made gajeels day.

" haha! Salamander want a cracker?! Haha! " natsu bird then snapped breaking out of his cage and began to peck the iron dragon slayers head like there was no tommorow earring lot of laughs in the background.

Edward then smiled as he observed his new home ( I think that I'm gonna like it here ).

 **To be continued**

 **Well folks there you have the 19th chapter for the Outcast I truly do hope that you all enjoyed it.**

 **For those that notice something is different I updated this chapter a bit adding in a little more detail on one flashback. By the way if you want to know what it sounds like look up**

 **Biolante's roar you can't miss it cause I'm gonna be borrowing her roar.**

 **But if some of you are angry about me skipping a lot well to bad people do different things for their stories mine is an example.**

 **Also here an announcement I'm skipping the Daphne ark you know the one where it has the fake dragon? Cause I'm not doing that one no...**

 **Well as usual you can review my story and tell me how I did negative or Positive it's all the same. Well that enough now I'm going to bed Seeya!**


	20. Chapter 20 Calm days 1

**this is the 20 chapter of the outcast my loyal fans, friends, readers and fellow authors this is your main man/ host the G King bringing you all this chapter so this story can contiue onward so I sincerely do hope that you'll like this chapter and luckily for me i wrote this chapter down a little while ago on paper so I just need to copy it down.**

 **( as usual I don't own fairy tail or any of its characters just only my ocs )**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Calm days 1**

* * *

 **it's cherry blossom season in Magnolia and with it comes a special event for the Fairy Tail guild**

* * *

Edward had just now returned from a couple of solo jobs about 10 to be exact so he could raise money for a little project he was playing on doing.

" Yosh, finally home " yoshi excalimed flying in and landing on the nearest table that was close to the bar with bowser adding to it. " Bowser glad, now get shuvle and bury bowser right here " he exclaimed slumping down next to his twin sister.

Ed sat down as well before he sighed in relief " hi Edward ". A voice said and ed turned around only seeing that it was just MiraJane with her usual smile " hello mira " " so how'd the jobs go? ".

" I did all of my them so I guess it went well " he awnsered taking a drink of water from his canteen before he began to look around.

" something the matter? " mira asked noticing his behavior " no I'm just wondering where wendy is " " aw you miss her " the barmaid teased him making the magician tilt his head to the side in confusion.

" I don't get what your trying to say I'm only curious to know " he awnsered and them mira giggled " relax in only playing " " how were you playing? ". Nearby bowser got an evil smile but before he was about to say anything.

 **Bam!** Edward had hit the gold cat on the head with his left arm " ow! Why you hit bowser?! " the cat asked all angry but ed simply ignored him as he was now asking Mira where wendy was bowser making him come steam emit from his body.

" well wendy is a on a job right now, but she'll be back anytime. By the way are you excited for the flower viewing party? " a large question mark appeared over eds head making yoshi sigh.

" remind us agian " yoshi asked the barmaid. " you see every year during cherry blossom season the guild has a party underneath the cherry blossoms ".

" I've only heard of cherry blossoms so this will be he first time I'll ever see some " " really? Well that's good to hear. Not only will we be eating thier but we're gonna play games such as bingo to win prizes. Plus these are special ".

" How so? " ed asked with an eyebrow raised in intrist " at the day time there pink but at night they glow like rainbows ".

" awesome! Bowser wants to see! " " yosh! I second that! " the twin cats exclaimed jumping into the air in excitement while ed was now really interested as well.

" we made it back alive! " a voice cried out knowing who that belonged to and turned around seeing team natsu along with wendy who smiled upon seeing him. " Edward! Your back! " the sky maiden excalimed running up to the table and taking a seat across from him.

" hello wendy, how did that job that I heard you were doing went? " " it actually went really well " " aside from nearly perishing in the snow " Carla said starcastically landing on the table.

" what happened? " " we took a job that required us to find some herbs somewhere in MT Hakabe. but when we found them we had to fight against a white Wyvern ".

" hmm, white wyvern huh? that reminds me of the time I had to face a whole nest of red ones " ed said brining back some certain memories for the twin cats when they were kittens.

" red lizards, pack punch.. " " yosh.. " they both said not happy about those memories do to being nearly burned away do to lava. " so anyways wendy are you gonna go to the flower viewing party tomorrow? " " yeah, how about you? " " hmmm, we needed a little break anyways, so I guess we'll be there " ed said and bowser tugged on his cloak. " bro can we go home? "

' alright " ed said getting up and the twin cats jumped on his shoulder " see you later " " yeah you too " she said waving to him while ed left giving her a peace sign.

* * *

the three of them got to their small apartment it was cheap yes but pretty soon they were gonna get out of there cause Edward almost had enough money to help out with a little project he is going to do soon. but when they got home bowser was pestering ed about something and he got his twin sister to join in to help out

" you looooove her! " they both said making ed tilt his head to the side and making a bunch of question marks appearing over his head. " why are you doing that? " " cause you like her " bowser awnsered him but Edward did not know anything heck he couldn't even remember if knew anything about that stuff cause he still couldn't understand emotions very much.

" I told you before that I just really don't understand emotions that much " he said walking by and going to the drows " wait?, if you don't know then why hit bowser? " he asked ed who got a set PJ's and headed into the bathroom to shower and then sleep before he poked his head out of the door " cause I felt like it " ed closed the door.

Yoshi stepped back a little cause it took a few seconds before it the gold cat " what?! "

* * *

 **The next day**

Everyone was having a good time hanging out under the cherry blossoms eating, taking to one another just having so much fun.

" eat up you guys! there's plenty more where that came from! " mira yelled out while serving out food and drinks " this ones mine so keep your hands off! " Cana said defending her barrel of whine " surprised you only brought one " " no one be stupid enough to take it " Wakaba added to Macao's comment.

" **Flowers are manly!** " Elfman cried out making bowser laugh a little " pfft, bowser maybe weird but he ain't that weird " " you do that stuff once in a while to you know " Yoshi inquired. " bowser, does not " " do too " " do not! " " whatever you say, yosh..." Yoshi gave up cause there was no use in trying argue with her brother for it would only esculate.

" why isn't lucy coming? " Gray asked noticing that she wasn't there " did she lose intrist? " Juvia inquired adding to the question and then happy explained why. " she's got a cold I've never seen her look so ruff ".

" how'd she catch a cold? " erza wondered " have you already forgotten? " Carla asked her knowing how she most likely caught it. " poor lucy she was really looking forward to this " " hmm " Edward nodded to what wendy said.

" hey wait! why don't we go to her place and you can heal her " happy said trying to suggest an idea " I already did that earlier today with ed and Yoshi but she wont be fully recovered until tomorrow "

" mm, this isn't her day " the blue cat said sadly.

" alright our last performance will be from Edward "

" everyone have a card now? mira asked holding a bingo card " let the annual bingo tournament begin " " Bingo! " everyone yelled out answering the barmaid " haha, we got some great prizes this year so I hope that your all ready to play! " Macarov yelled out earning another cheer.

" alright everyone ready? " " aye sir! " they all replied. The last few rounds of bingo had gone by pretty fast with everyone having there ups and downs even when people got their prizes.

like Erza for example she won the first bingo but was disappointed when see found out that her prize was a withered plant that she and the rest of team natsu picked the other day. some people won prizes like Cana and Bowser for example the gold cat won a size changing shield must to everyone's surprise.

They were now on the last bingo and Edward needed one more number to get a whole row " last number! " macarov called out as the machine did its thing ( _come on one more ) and with that a number appeared into the air " #115 " " Bingo! " ed shouted and saw that he wasn't the only one cause he heard voices. those voices were Levy, Elman and Juvia._

 _" all four of you? " mira asked all surprised " well this id a first, so let's have a tie breaker where he best short performance wins the grand prize " macarov explained surprising the four bingo callers except ed who never heard of that before just like a lot of things._

 _" This is what your competing for " mira explained bringing out two tickets " Two tickets for three days and two nights of luxury at Akane Resort! " hearing that everyone got excited while ed was interested_

 _( whats a resort? I never heard of one tell now or maybe I don't remeber. Eh I guess it could be further n )._

 _Three performances later_

 _" alright our last shirt performance will be from Edward " macarov announced as ed got on the stage and faced the crowd._

 _" well this is a first for me so I do hope that you will all like the show that will make you all satisfied " after he said that he raised both of his arms into the air and in an instant the earth began to shape into something._

 _as this was happening he began to recall all the memories that he had made. ( so much has happened in very little time it amazes me... ) the memories of meeting Olof for the first time streamed on through along with finding yoshi and bowser's egg before they hatched and he gave them there names before it showed the trio starting there journey._

 _( even when we left I never excepted to have made all these adventures and met new people ) the memories of them traveling across fiore flashed in by before it showed the trio meeting Wendy for the time and Cait Shelter as it showed the exploration of the Ruins of Ice._

 _( even when I was a member of a guild for a short time a lot had already happened ) the memories of there time at Cait Shelter passed on trough as it then showed the allied forces and how he fought against the Oracion Seis and being right next to wendy nearly the whole time._

 _( I might not understand a lot of things but I've learned that we all share our own pain through hard moments that we can somehow pull on through ). The memories of him fighting against Jericho along with the battle with Zero that he shared with Natsu._

 _( there's so much I don't remeber or understand but I guess along the way I can relearn them and be there for the ones that I call friends and know when to be there for one another... ). The memory of wendy embracing him the moment he woke up flashed on by followed by the one when they found out that Cait Shelter was only an illusion created by Roubaul. Then it shows Wendy on the ground in utter tears before Edward embraced her in a hug comforting her while he did his share of tears. ( so as I keep on searching I'll make up for my lost memories by making new ones by going through what my own future that lies ahead, but I won't be alone )._

 _When the memories stopped a massive cluster of stone was hovering above Edward. Hundreds of shards made of ice stuck out of it with the sun shining through them giving off a beautiful light._

Everone was in awe seeing this sight before ed snapped his fingers before a couple of the ice shards shattered forming into small moths composed of energy before even more shattered and a bunch of rabbits were jumping through the air made of the same energy. The final trick was Ed clapping his hands making the cluster explode into a large surge of light turning into particles resembling stars _._

The stars flew around eds body before it went into the audience before they disappeared in slowly as wendy was holding one. The crowd applaud edward for the short yet amazing performance showing that he was called the Magican for a reason and bowed.

While this was happening macarov spoke up " I think the winner is already decided " " I agree " mira said while aplauiing Ed for his performance _._

* * *

 _" good for you Ed " yoshi said to ed while siting on his shoulder with bowser on the other side and in the end it was Edward who won the two tickets to Akane resort much to some peoples displeasure like juvia and elfman all except for levy though she didn't mind._

 _" so have you decided to who you want to go with? " " yeah! Who?! " the green and yellow cat kept asking their brother figure these questions making him look at them. " I honestly " ed said and turned around seeing natsu and happy_

 _" do you two need something? " " we need a favor " natsu awnsered making ed sigh cause he had a feeling of what it was " very well, but what ever it is you don't reveal I was part of it, deal? "_

 _" Aye! "_

* * *

 _The next day_

 _" alright! witch one of you numskulls uprooted the city's prized cherry tree?! the mayor has been breathing down my neck all morning! your gonna wish I kicked you out of the guild when I'm done with you! " Macarov yelled out making natsu and happy scared excluding ed cause they would take his part of the blame for him._

 _( even though they get in trouble in the end there intentions were good. I must admit that's not something you see everyday )_ ed said to himself as he entered and found wendy

" I hope who ever did it will be alright, oh hi Edward " the sky maiden said greeting him as he sat down " hello wendy " " so are you gonna go to akane resort? " " yes and I came to a choice for who will go with me " he said bringing out the tickets.

" really who? " " I was actually hoping that it'd be you " once he said that the girl was surprised and a little hinge of red hit her cheeks " wha- what? why me? " she said looking away and fidgeted her fingers making ed tilt his head in confusion.

" I figured that it'd be a way to repay you for the kindness that you've shown me that's all " he explained making Carla raise and eyebrow " hmm that does sound nice Edward but I really don't agree to it ".

" why not Carla? " Yoshi asked " cause who knows what can happen that's why " " come on Carla ed wouldn't do anything like that " wendy said defending ed who seemed surprised

" you have my word Carla I have no intentions of doing anything to her, if I did then you could have scratched out my eyes a while back so why would I? " he said making a point to the white cat.

" I suppose your right, just watch after her okay? " " I will " he said nodding to the cat .

" so when do we leave? " " to awnser your question we'll be leaving by tommorow, so pack some of your things, I've already have " " alright edward I'll be sure to pack " he nodded and got up.

" I'll be doing a job that will pay well would you like to go with us? " he said referring to his twin cats

" sure! " after that the small group went off to the job while on the inside of the guild.

" I don't get it " " you don't get what? " happy asked natsu who was curious about something " the way how ed said that he doesn't understand emotions. It's confusing ".

" Yeah no kidding " gray chimmed in " that's only cause the boy has no memory of his past life " macarov said joining in on the conversation " he said so himself, one might say that's the effects of having amnesia ".

" that does make sense. But I wonder what Edward did back then? " lucy asked in curiosity " well we can only wait and find out for ourselves then " " yep " " agreed " " aye " her three other teammates natsu,gray and happy said agreeing with her.

* * *

 **To be contiued**

 **okay you guys I know this chapter doesn't seem like much but that's supposed to be the whole point of it. Now if your all wondering where and what might happen at the resort then you will all have to wait and find out for yourselves.**

 **As for all the reviews I thank you all so very much for reading that includes the views to so I hope that I'll keep doing good. For a heads up I've already got the next chapter in works so it might be another quick one depending on the flow and mood I'm in.**

 **okay that's enough for right now so as usual.**

 **until next time...**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	21. Chapter 21

**okay all of you people your probably wondering why I'm doing this little oc story right? Well two reasons.**

 **1\. I want to try to focus on two characters to make their bonds stronger as for the second reason well that's a secret and I just know that you will all love these chapters and I hope that you'll like all of the things that will appear.**

 **( as usual I don't own the anime fairy tail or any of its charters I only own Edward and all my oc characters including enemy's ) now let the story continue**

 **Chapter 21**

 **The memories we make**

" alright Loyd you remeber your mission right? " Baron asked his comrade who had finished gatherin the necessary supplies but frowned apon seeing his disguise

" yeah I do, but why the hell do I have to take a job that involves me doing, thiiiiiis? "

" cause it's neisary and I knew you'd hate it " jericho replied " I freakin hate you " loyd said heading off to his mission while secretly Jericho followed close by.

* * *

Edward and Wendy had finally arrived at Akane resort and were astonished especially ed. The place was massive it was a 5 star hotel, casino and an amusement park plus it had a beach so that sure added quite a lot to the location.

The duo was amazed by the resort especially for ed cause all of the places they had there was officially the first time he had been to " wow this place is amazing! " " you think so? " ed asked the sky maiden as he looked at his surroundings.

" why do you say it like that Edward? " " I really don't know, maybe it's cause i feel as if I've never to been to places like this before " " so it's a new experience for you? " ed began to think.

" Well I guess it is " he said going up to the front desk and showed the two tickets " alright will it just be the two of you? " the clerk asked " yes " " alright but I'll have you know that there's only single beds left so will that be okay? " " I don't see why not it'll be fine ".

" s-so there's only single beds? " wendy asked after ed explained " yes I all ready told you is there a problem? " she began to fidget her fingers in a nervous manner before ed sort of figured it out.

" i see, it'll only make you uncomfortable. I'll sleep on the floor then " " no I you don't have to " the sky maiden said trying to straighten this out but no luck.

" it's fine, besides i can't see the difference anyways honestly " he said before unlocking the door and put his bag onto the floor before he checked out the balcony and took a deep wiff of the air and looked to the north intensely.

" Edward you want to go- " wendy stopped when he saw what ed was doing and stood right beside him " ed? Is everything alright? " " I feel it... " " you feel what? " " I think this what people call a calm moment and what's more I always seemed to do this. Each time when the wind blows north I look that way for some reason even though I understand why i do it ".

" maybe where your from is that way, maybe I'm only guessing " the sky maiden said enjoying the feeling as well " wendy? Why do you call me a friend? " " what do you mean? We went through all sorts of adventures together with Carla, Yoshi and Bowser in our times in Cait Shelter and after everything that happened we stuck together. And bedsides when we first met I knew you were a good person so in the end you are my friend ".

he looked at her all confused " I am? " she then smiled " yeah of course! ".

" I don't understand it all, what's more is that you have your fond memories of when you were little, not me I don't really know who I am " he said going back inside leaving the sky maiden a lot to think about since she was going to be there for a few days.

* * *

Ed was now sitting on the beach reading a book wearing a set of bright orange swim trunks

( hmm at least the book is doing well ) he said to himslef closing it and then turned to see wendy wearing a green swimsuit with a frilly design and her hair tied in a pony tail

" hey edward what are you reading? " she asked taking a seat next to him and to get a better look " it's book five of the Dark World Series " " what's it about? ". " it's about a boy completing a series of tasks to help save his home that's what it's primarily about ".

" That sounds intristing " she said before he stood up and placed the book aside " well that's enough said so care for a swim? " " sure " Ed then grabbed his horse shoe crab keychain and tossed it into the air. There for summing out Clauncher who jumped out of his portal and into the water and he seemed really happy.

" why'd you bring Clauncher out? " wendy asked a little confused " I figured since we at a beach I can let him enjoy the water " ed explained as the large horse shoe crab clicked his claws since that was his way of talking.

" You are? Well that's good hear. But question would you do me a favor " Clauncher clicked his claws before he made his antena's stand up straight before Edward got onto his back.

" climb aboard " ed said making wendy confused " what do you mean? " " he's going to give us a ride, so come on " he said giving out his hand to help her onboard " okay " she said accepting the hand and stood behind him.

" what happens now? " she asked ed who gripped onto the antennas like handles " just hold onto to me " " li- like this? " she said wrapping her arms around eds waist wnd blushed a little bit.

" that will be fine, okay Clauncher go " after that the large crab shooted off into the distance and began to gain highspeeda like a jet ski. By each second he got more speed and then when there was wave they did a back flip and landed back on the water while they were having a good time " hey Edward! " " yeah! " " this is great! Go a little faster! " Ed smirked at that request " okay ".

* * *

After speeding around for about ten minutes or so they got onto to shore cause they were done with it and not the main reason that was because a sea serpent lunged out but didn't last long cause edward knocked it out by punching it with his left arm.

" well that was fun " wendy said as she was drying herself off while Ed was doing the same thing "'while it last though ". The sky maiden laughed nervously at what her friend said

" yeah I guess your right " she said and then noticed Clauncher in the water " will he okay? " " hmm that's just how he is him being out so long won't effect him ".

" so Edward do you wana go back to the room and change out so we can go to the amusment park? " Wendy asked in a little exciting tone showing her anciousness. Ed nodded his head before he let Clauncher know it was okay before turning to face her " sure ".

After a few minutes the two of them changed out their clothing wendy was wearing a light blue dress with a triangular patten on the front and had her hair tied into a small pony tail.

For Ed he wore green shorts and a white t shirt that had black cross bones on his back and he wore a small white head band on his head to help keep his bangs out of his face. " this place is amazing! " wendy exclaimed with delight and looked back at ed who was looking around the place.

She smiled at his curiosity before grabbing his hand " hmm? " " which ride do you wanna go on first? " " I really don't know, this is the first time I've seen anything like this ". " really? Well how about I help you make some fun memories then? "

" yeah " Ed said smiling and with that they began to have their fun.

 **( you all remeber how I played one week? some time ago well here's another song called down on the corner by CCR. Short for Clearnce Clear Water Revial )**

as the song begins to play the two of them were seeing their options of rides before they decided the first one to go on.

 **( early in the evenin' just about supper time, Over by the courthouse their starting to unwind.**

the scene then shows Edward and Wendy racing on a track that was their version mini cart racing and they were having a good time.

 **Four kids on the corner trying to bring up attention. Willy picks out a tune and begins to blow on the harp.**

 **Down on the corner, out in the street. Willy and the poor boys are playing. Bring a nickel and tap your feet.**

The scene then shows the two of them in a hall of mirrors and each one gave off a weird reflection. Then it shows them eating some cotton candy while there was a really weird clown trying to entertain some guests.

 **( rooster hit the washboard and people just got to smile. Blinky, thumps the gasses and solos for a while.**

 **Poorboy twangs the rythm on his Kalamazoo. Willy goes into a dance and doubles on Kazoo. )**

The scene then shows the two of them riding on a Ferris wheel and was enjoying it as they saw the long distances.

 **( Down on the corner, out in the street. Willy and the poor boys are playing. Bring a nickel and tap your feet.**

 **Down on the corner, out in the street. Willy and the poor boys are playing. Bring a nickel and tap you feet. )**

The scene now shows the two of them riding a water ride and got wet really wet but they both enjoyed it and for some reason the same clown from before was near the railing and got splashed. When he did he got pissed off and threw a fit.

 **( Yon don't need a penny to stick around, but if have a nickel, won't you lay your money down?**

 **Over the corner there's a happy noise. people gather all around to see this magic boy )**

the final scene shows them going down on a roller coaster and screaming with their arms in the air while Ed didn't look so good. It then shows wendy laughing as she checked out the picture that was taken on the ride and purchased it. Then before long edward made a run for the nearest trash can, anything to help bring out his lunch.

 **( Down on the corner, out in the street Willy and the poor boys are playing. Bring a nickel and tap your feet.**

 **Down on the corner, out in the street Willy and the poor boys are playing. Bring a nickel and tap your feet.**

 **Down on the corner, out in the street Willy and the poor boys are playing. Bring a nickel and tap you feet. )**

 **( Song over now and that's how it actually goes )**

" you sure your okay? " wendy asked ed while rubbing his back gently cause he hacked up his lunch. He took a drink of water and gave a satisfied sigh and looked to her

" I'm okay, and that will be a memory that I never want to do again, now I sort of know how natsu feels " he said jokingly earning a little laugh from the sky maiden.

" hey Edward?! Is that you?! " a voice called out getting the duos attention.

" whoa it is you, I haven't seen you in a while " the figure talking to Edward was a young guy about the age of eighteen. He had flat dark orange hair and black eyes. His outfit consisted of a black cloak with red sleeves and a large red circle on the front resembling a sun with another one behind it.

Upon seeing this person ed regonized him " Straga? " " yeah man it's me " after that Ed got up and gave him a bro hug " it's good to see you again " " yeah I've haven't seen you in two whole years " straga said happily and noticed wendy.

" and whose this? " " Straga this is friend Wendy Marvell. Wendy this is Straga Leeron he's an old acquaintance of mine " " it's nice to meet you " wendy said greeting the orange haired guy who elbowed him to the side.

" I never knew you had it in ya " straga whispered into eds ear who titled his head to the side in confusion " what do you mean? " " *sigh* you still haven't got your memories back huh? "

" no I haven't " he said firmly to his old friend. " okay then would you two like to join me for dinner tonight? " " I think it'd be fair that wendy should decide on our behalf since ". Saying that surprised wendy while samuel raised an eyebrow in intrist.

" well, you are friend of Edward so yeah we'd love to, plus i get to know more about him " wendy just realized that last sentence she said and blushed like a red apple and that made straga interested even more while Ed understood what she meant but not why she was blushing.

* * *

" Wow.. That's some story there " Samuel excalimed in amazement as Edward told Straga all that happened with the Oracion Seis and them joinging Fairy Tail while they waited for their dinner.

" yeah it was hard but we all made it through " Ed contiued on and made sure that it didn't bother wendy do the hard memories but she only liseitened in.

" so, Straga where do you come from? " the sky maiden asked trying to make a conversation " well to awnser your question, I origainly came from the sun village and then traveled to Fiore to make a living ".

" what's the sun village? " " it's a village located in the desert and its inhabited by Giants " " whoa giants are real? " the sky maiden asked " uh huh, there seven times bigger then the normal human and the food is so massive that it can last for a few years, giver take even a few decades ".

" that's pretty cool it sounds like a place I'd want to visit some times don't you think Edward? " " it does sound pretty interesting so in time I guess " ed said and then for a moment straga remembered something from his past but quickly ignored it " yeah... ".

" Okay now Edward this is what I don't get since when did you join a guild? I figured that you wouldn't really be the type of guy to join a wizard guild ".

" it was my own free choice Straga, by the way I'm very curious to know have you heard anything from Alvis or Rolland? ". ed asked making wendy wonder " you see the other names that I have spoken of are other aquatintes that I worked with back in Olofs cafe ".

" yep that's right we were all Olofs disciples he taught us the meaning of magic and what it means to be a wizard. Plus the four of us used to be a local wizard team that we called ourselves the Super Squad and even if the name sounds lame it was better then nothing ".

" speaking of witch our dinner is here " Ed said and with that the three of them dined on the fine food that was provided on their plates.

But even in these calm moments of peace there's always something to spark trouble and this one is coming real soon from an alley way and a certain clown.

 **To be contiued**

 **well folks I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and the song that I have chosen.**

 **Plus the new Oc Straga if any of you are smart you already see where it's leading with him as for Alvis and Roland those two will come along eventually.**

 **Also I have already started planes for the next chapter so you guys be paitent.**

 **Okay now that's enough for me tonight so as usual**

 **until next time...**

 **G Kin!**

 **Out!**


	22. Chapter 22 The Violator

**hey folks this chapter will be a good one that I all assure you and you will find out a lot more things out about Edward plus it's also meant to show you all what Straga is capable of. This chapter will be showing what some of the enemies are capable of as well.**

 **Ps this chapter will be freakin awesome i guarantee you all that.**

 **( as usual I don't own the anime fairy tail or any of the characters just only my Oc characters and renemies involved unless somebody submitted an idea that is ) now with that lets get this show on the road!**

 **Ps to one guest that gave a review he ain't no freakin earth devil slayer! It does sound a little badass but no! I'm not doing it maybe later on I'll make character like that.**

 **Chapter 22**

 **The Violator**

in an alley way the two members of the Chimera Triad Jericho and Loyd were discusing some things

* * *

" so from what I've got heared Straga the warlord is here " " so what? " loyd asked smoking a cigar. " he's not going to be a problem! The wise guy thinks that he's a freakin hero just like all the rest of them cheap guilds " loyd then tattered a bit of his cigar before continuing.

" besides Jericho, why the hell?... Are you doing here? " " simple Baron made me go here to back you up so that kid doesn't kill you ". " ha! I really like to see him try! ". Loyd took a deep breath before blowing out smoke.

" besides are you gonna be a pain in my buttocks? " " I don't care what happens to you or your disgusting face " " oh coming from a mobster that really hurts my feelings I take all those remarks as compliments ." loyd said right in his face and blew smoke.

" that wasn't a compliment, you just make sure you do your dam job " jericho said firmly " this is me your talking about, if I'm told to do something I do it. And in the end we do this right, we'all be running this place in no time and when the big piñata breaks, we'll get it all everything " loyd said before eating the cigar and burped making a ring of smoke come out of his mouth.

" whew hot one, as for you Jericho you just stay the hell out of my way cause I'm gonna have my fun! Nyhahaha! " after that Loyd left while Jericho disappeared into the darkness not long before a faint scream was heard.

* * *

wendy began to stir in her sleep and felt that she was holding something. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was holding onto Edwards left arm. She overreacted and accidentally fell off the bed.

Soon enough she rembered that there was only a double bed available and recalled the events of last night with the two of them having dinner with Straga. Then Edward woke up and gave off a really loud and long yawn before looking at wendy tilting his head to the side.e

" why are you on the floor? " " uh, I just got up that's all " she said making it up since she was to embarrassed to emit the reason why.

" well goodmorning how'd you sleep? " the sky maiden asked trying to make a new conversation to ignore what happened " it was actually comfy how bout you? " it was actually pretty good " saying that was making her sound a little suspicious.

" did I make you uneasy? " " what? " " did you feel uncomfortable at all? " " no! No! No you didn't " the sky maiden reassured him by waving her hands to the front. " you don't need hide it I'll sleep on the floor from now on " after that Ed got up out of bed.

" I'll let you go first and I'll order some room service " " okay " saying that she went inside the bathroom and while that was going on ed jumped off the ledge and landed gracefully on the beach to check on Clauncher.

* * *

after that ed putted on some new clothes and refreshed up. His clothes was a black t shirt with a pair of jeens but he still kept the headband to stop his bangs from covering his eyes.

Ed then took a deep whiff of an ocean breeze and gave off a satisfied sigh " it feels nice out here... ".

" your right it really is nice out here " wendy said agreeing and wore an orange dress and had her hair in two pig tails hanging off the side. **( the dress is seen wendys first big job so let's get that one straight ).**

" hey Edward what do you want to do? " the sky maiden asked and ed began to think " that's honeslty a good question ". " how about we take a walk around the beach? " " I'm alright with that " and afterwards the two them walked to their destination.

" it sure beuatiful day " wendy excalimed as she and edward walked along the shore " you can say that again " Ed said with his arms behind his head " hey wendy? " " yes? "

" thanks for coming going with me, I mean it " he said looking at her and she simply smiled " if course! We're friends! " " I'm glad to here it but I just still don't understand ".

" That's okay Edward in sure you'll find out sooner or later " " I guess your right ". Then all the sudden a short and fat clown ran up to the two wizards " hey! You want in? " he said giving Ed two tickets.

" What are these for? " ed asked " simple those baby's right there are gonna take you to tonight's lights show " " you mean fireworks? " wendy said correcting the clown and made it make sense.

" yeah, yeah, fireworks it'll happen at six o'clock tonight. So you bozos coming? " " I don't see why not " Ed said and then the clown patted him on the shoulder

" alright at a boy... Now if you excuse me I got guests to entertain " after that the clown went over the crowd and began to multiple tricks while the two wizards contiued to walk.

" wow this is unexpected " " it is but at least we got something to do tonight " ed said making a point to the sky maiden. " yeah your right I hope it'll be great! ".

As they contiued to walk on the clown grinned in victory ( _yeah that's right ya little goblins, go to thier but just know your not so friendly neighborhood clown will be around )._ After that he returned his focus to the crowd

" alright folks, I got more tricks then your local hooker here you go! They say it's a trick, but it's snot! ".

* * *

Later on that night Loyd went to the alleyway while carrying boxes containg food and wasn't in a good mood.

" oh boy, Baron and I are going to have words. He knows I hate clowns. God I hate them..." loyd contiued on while putting the food on a trash can lid. " I hate them all. I hate Bozo, Ronald, Chuckles... " he contiued on and on while ripping the clothes off and returning to his usual clothes.

" with their freakin' dumb noses and their lousy party hats! Grr! " he then shook his head like a dog getting rid of the make up and fake hair " then again I don't mind being short, fat, and ugly, but the pay sure sucks! Nyahaha! ".

" amusing " Jericho said as Loyd was pigging out on donuts " eh so I suck as a clown bite me " he then held a jelly donut out " hey what's this remind you of? " he then squeezed out the jelly " uh uh, no dice noty boy! ".

" your so disgusting " he said walking down the alley and loyd was catching up " hey come back here, scrotum-face I'm not done with you " after that jericho turned around.

" you justifyt remeber your place and do your mission " " oh I intend on too you just keep that freakin warlord off my buttock and it'll happen but I ain't gonna kill him " " you better not otherwise you'll deal with Baron "

" blah, blah! Let's get this show on the freakin road now! " and with that jericho grabbed the clown and took to the place where they would ambush the two wizards.

edward and wendy arrived at the place where the clown told them the fireworks show would start but when they arrived it turned out that it wouldn't start in another 2 hours

" do you think he didn't mean it? " wendy said as they both made their way back but ended up at a deserted part of the resort. " I would think so but something just don't feel right to me ".

" right you are hearty " a voice said and when they turned to the source and saw that it was Loyd hanging upside down on a pillar." and in gonna have a lot of fun with you, nyhahaha! " he laughed happily while clapping his hands before jumping down.

" who are you? " ed said stepping forward and getting infront of wendy " questions huh? To simply put it you already kicked my buddy Jerichos ass " loyd said before scaring off a couple of pidgeons.

" Jericho? Your one of the Chimera Triad aren't you?! " wendy said putting the puzzle together " yep your a smart one aren't you girly? I like that " after saying that loyd disapeared and reappeared again.

" Peak a boo! " he said reappearing again and spooking the two wizards before going back to where he stood before " so are we gonna go at it or what? After that bright yellow symbol appeared and he aimed it right at them

" now open up and say! Ahh! **Necro Goo!** " after that the seal released Spenser of liquid that seemed to melt everything it touches showing that it was hydro fluid acid.

The symbols Eds left arm glowed and a faint sphere of blue energy formed around him and with that he extended his arm out. When he did loyds attack froze solid.

" hahaha! I got more where that came from! " after that Loyd jumped into the air and his arms morphed into giant claws and went straight for them. Knowing what might happen Ed pushed Wendy to the side and intercepted loyds attack with his left arm coated in ice making a large scale shockwave.

* * *

Nearby Straga sensed the magic energy and regonized that some it was Edwards " what's going on?! " he then saw where it was coming from.

" just hang in you two in coming! " but before Straga could do anything an orb of darkness landed infront of him and Jericho appeared out of a portal of pitch black.

" you won't be interfering " Jericho said firmly but Straga was ready to face him " we'll see about that ".

The place was wrecked and a large crater was formed along with the Edward fighting against Loyd " **Terra Force!** " Ed fired an orb at Loyd but the clown easily dogged it

" ah come one my freakin grandmother could do better! If she was still alive that is! **Now here's more Necro Goo!** " Loyd then fired off more hydeoplfluid acid but Ed quickly freezed it.

" aw come on that's not fair! " Loyd complained and then edward lunged forward and landed freakin solid left hook right in loyds face making him crash into a large amount of ruble.

Loyd growled at Edward as he got up " that's it I'm gonna freaking break you into a pulp! " then all the sudden his hand extended out turning into a large scaly hand grabbing Wendy and bring her to his side.

" your really a pain in the ass you know that?! " " Edward! " " let Wendy go now! " ed demanded as loyd began to caress the sky maidens hair. " man if you were older I'd do a lot more " he said whispering into her ear before an idea popped into his head.

" but I know a really good game it's called is their a god? " after that he laughed and his left arm morphed into a large scaly hand and began to strangle her.

Before he could contiue ed had to time this right as he summed the spear again " **Ice Spike Sniper!** " with that said ed fired a spike made out of ice and hit Loyd right in the shoulder making him cry out in pain making him let Wendy go and she quickly went by him.

" why you little... " loyd said growling as he got back up again and pulled the spike out of his shoulder and crushing it " your messing with the freakin wrong clown and I'm more then just unfriendly " as Loyd continued his eyes glowed bright red.

" **cause I'm the... Violator! Now take over! "** after saying that Loyd began to transform. First his upper body got huge and then his hands got larger. His skin began to turn into gray scales and his human features began to look more reptilian and a lot of spikes came out of his back along with an extremely long curved on near his spinal area. His hands became longer and thin tiring into claws. His legs got longer and thinner making him was more taller standing at 15 feet tall. As for his head it was now a large lizard with a long jaw and three horns two were curved on the side while on was on top giving him a menacing appearance matching his large red eyes.

When the transformation was done loyd released a very loud ear piercing roar trying to intimidate the two wizards but Edward was unefected while wendy was terrified at this sight.

" wendy... You need to go cover... " " what? but edward " the sky maiden tried to protest but Edward looked at her seriously. " I'm sorry but you won't be much help in this situation, go now! ".

She nodded and without saying a word she went to cover and that was a large rock nearby ( this is for the best the for the best wendy I won't let this thing hurt you ) Ed said to himself as he got into a fighting stance ready to take on this monster.

" I take it your a take over wizard? " " **good eye kid** " Loyd said in a deep voice that sounded like five people talking at once.

" **this is a very powerful take over known as the Violator Soul, I'm also gonna let you know that every foe I fought died fighting me in this form and afterwards I eat there corpse like a five star dinner. Which you and that girl are gonna be!** ".

with that the fight began Loyd ran forwar and grabbed edward throwing him into a wall that he went through but ed quickly regained his balance and was ready to cast a spell **" Earth Seal: Aftershock!** " a seismic force of energy hit loyd but he easily took the the hit and jumped into the air.

he then shoot back down with one of his claws engulfed in yellow energy and before long he hit edward who quickly blocked the attack with a frozen shield. Suddenly the large curved spike in his back lashed out like a scorpion stinger shattering the sheild and tried to hit Edward but he landed a hard punch against his face making him crash into a wall.

Loyd leaped forward at a quick speed and tried to grab edward only for him to jump right infront of his face. Sadly that was a stupid move cause loyd fired a yellow energy blast from his mouth hitting Edward right in the chest and punched him away making him roll onto the ground.

All wendy could do was watch her friend get beaten senseless by this monster. She wanted to help but she knew that she'd only get in his way.

* * *

Back with Straga he was in a full on head to head battle with Jericho " **Nelgaeada!** " jericho fired a large serpent made out of shadows but straga only sliced it away with a red steel Katana.

" so this is what the warlord is capable of " jericho exclaimed showing that he was studying his opponent " well it is hard being famous, now why are here?! " the only awnser that Straga got from him was only another blast of dark energy that he constantly kept using during his fight.

" you can't win like this " straga exclaimed slashing away the attack with ease " my sword Bakura eats magic energy so it's useless if you keep on fighting this way " " I'm aware of that but I don't like using my other magic, infact i despise it ".

" Even so magic is part of you and it helps make up memories through your life " the dark wizard scoffed at what he said.

" All it is to me, it's only a reminder of a past hatred I had that made into what I am " " if that's so then show me then " straga asked with ease as if he was someone he knew for a long time.

" no " Jericho said flatly and then straga got a little idea " how about this then.. " straga began by sheathing his sword " I'll show you my power and then you can show me yours. Don't that sound fair? ".

" what are getting at? " " I can tell your strong so I want to see what your made of that's all, so do we have a deal? " " Well I can let out a little steam so very well then ".

" good to hear, **and now Transform!** " then a large magic cirlce appeared and it then coated straga passing right through him and when the circle went right through him he was entirely different.

Standing before him was a warrior wearing jet black armor with a cross shaped helmet and a flowing green glowing cape. " this magic is called Warlord a blessing from the Etwrnal flame with this magic I am able to transform into the many warrior spirits that I find and when straga transforms he becomes a different person ".

" so it like multiple personalitys? " Jericho asked the knight nodded " yes that it correct in this form I am known as Alpha. Now that straga has completed his part of he bargian I suggest you do the same ".

" Very well then " after that a large amount of dark energy coated his body and soon his skin turned into jagged black scales " to answer his question this is my true self I am Jericho darkmoon and I am the Spirit Dragon Slayer ".

" hmm, I never expected to fight against a dragon slayer " alpha said surprised and brought out a spear axe that had small skull decorations on it. " now let us see who's skills are superb ".

Aplha then lunged forward with his weapon pointed forward but clashed with straight blades coming from jerichos elbows and just like that the dark wizards fist was coated in an ominous energy **" Spirit Dragon: Polter Fist!** " jericho then punched aplha right in the chest making him stumble back a bit.

When alpha regained his balance he saw jericho was preparing to use another spell " **Now come forth and devour my enimes! Spirit Dragon: Harvester!** " from a purple seal with a dragon was a massive ghost dragon head shaped like a Sythce lunged forward to alpha who had his hand extended out.

" **Foolishness, Light From the soul!** " sudenly a barrage of attacks made of light came from his hand and it easily obliterated Jerichos attack.

" I never knew that dragon slayer would be quite the handful " " Straga wanted this so deal with it " jericho exclaimed with his fists coated in ominous energy.

Back with Edward he contiued to face off against Loyd but it was proving rather difficult cause he figured out that this take over forms specialty was healing so it made defeating him more difficult.

Loyd then swiped his right claw at edward who easily dogged it and lunged his left arm forward sprouting out a long spike of ice that went right through its head but he only blasted him away with another breath attack. But while ed was sent flying he left an ice grenade right on loyds chest that blew up and impaled him with more spikes of ice making him roar more in pain.

Ed was now exsatued and panring heavily ( he's strong, very strong ) ed made a note to himself as he watched loyd take the spikes out one by one and each one hurried like hell.

( if in not mistaking then all that healing should really drain his magic energy so I need to bring out the big guns ) and with that ed knew what he had to do. He then made a red magic seal appear along with a sliver one beside it. He then put both of his hand together in a prayer manner

" **Earth Seal: Absolute Prision and Grapple Lock!** " suddenly hundreds of chains came out of the ground warping around loyds arms and legs slowly pulling him down. He struggled quit a bit but something else came out of the ground and wrapped around his head to the ground and pretty soon he was stuck in place unable to move and now the final part of Edwards plan was coming altogether.

" **it's over! Earth Seal Domination: Star Shower! Now... Ignite!** " hundreds of stars poured out of the seals above Loyd hiring him and inflicting a lot of damage it showed cause he was roaring in pain. Then Ed snapped his fingers and just like that all the stars blew up engulfing loyd.

The result was a large cloud of smoke and dust " it's over " ed said as he fell onto his knees and then wendy ran to his side. " Edward are you okay? " " I'm fine only a feel bruises and two cracked ribs ".

Wendy embraced him into a hug and he did the same but then wendy saw something move and she saw that it was loyds curved spike " Edward look out! " she pushed him to edward out of the way an puffed up her cheeks " **Sky Dragon Roar!** ".

Wendy then released a powerful blast of air from her mouth knocking the spike away but she wasn't able to react to loyd lunging forward and then knocked her to the side and hitting her head.

Edward was only able to watch all that unfold as his eyes retracted and let out a scream " **Wendy! "**

Edward then jumped forward and punched Loyd right in the face really hard breaking some of his teeth showing that ed was furious as he was sent crashing into a wall. He then turned his attention to the sky maiden " Wendy! " he ran to her side and held her up. He saw that she was in bad shape and her head was bleeding. Fearing the worst he checked her pulse and found out that she was still alive.

He then began to release his tears cause he wasn't able to protect her. " I'm... I'm so sorry.. " he said whispering into her ear as he tightly held her unconcious form.

" **ah boo hoo you crying? Well she should have known better then to get out of the way, nyhahaha!** " Loyd laughed at the two wizards misery and then a shadow loomed over edwards eyes as he gently layer her down as he contiued to shed his tears and stood up

" how dare you... " after that a circle of air began to swirl around eds feet and just like that a tiny spark of blue electricity appeared and very slowly more began to appear surging across his body.

( the hells going on? ) Loyd asked himself as the electricity began to intensify and l began to fly in the air and the increased number began to get very bright. Ed clenched his teeth and they became razor sharp and his eyes began to glow bright white and then two spikes shot from his back and then a long arrow tipped tail lashed out.

Then before Loyd could do anything Edward turned around and his sheer anger showed and scaring Loyd cause he saw a strange aura image above ed before he threw his head back and released a very loud cackling roar that rang throughout the heavens themselves before he lashed out at loyd roaring.

 **To be contiued**

 **well that's the chapter 22 of the outcast so I sincerely hope that you all enjoyed it and your all wondering what will happen next right? Has Edwards true power been finally revealed? And is Wendy gonna be okay? Well you'll find out in time just be paitent.**

 **also to add more good news I already have the next**

 **chapter in works so be ready for it.**

 **Well with that done until next time...**

 **G King!**

 **Out!'**


	23. Chapter 23 a power awakens

**hello folks this is your main host the G King bringing you all another chapter of the outcast and in this chapter you will see his true magic for it has finally awakened.**

 **Mao I hope that you will all like this chapter and what it has to offer and I like to thank all of you for reading this story and all the support you've given me hell thanks to all of you this now has 3000 something views and 27 reviews.**

 **Now let's get this show on the road! ( also as usual I don't own the anime Fairy Tail or any of its characters just only my Oc characters and enemies unless I have ideas given to me )**

Chapter **23**

a **power awakens**

 **Last time during Edward and Wednys trip to Akane Resort they met up with one of eds old acquaintes Straga. But on the second day the two wizards were tricked and Loyd of the Chimera Triad ambushed them and unleashed the full** power **of his Violator Soul. Elsewhere Straga was** facing **off against Jericho who reveled himslef to the spirit dragon slayer.**

 **When it seemed that Edward won the battle loyd has not fallen. Out of anger do to Wendy being** **hurt a new power unleashed from the depths of Edward one that seemed to feel like pure evil.**

* * *

The fight between Straga and Jericho escalated and currently another personality called Alpha was facing against him and that personality was part of his magic.

Mad of right now Alpha transformed into a bulky man wearing a black jacket oon his shoulders and wore a visor. He stood over nine feet tall, his hair resembled a lions mane and had a clover hanging out of his mouth.

Jericho kept forward with his arm shaped like a massive claw composed of ominous energy " **Spirit Dragon** **Claw!** " the personality is smirked seeing this " come on if ya ain't got dice you don't stand a chance! " he then jumped forward with his right fist glowing

" **Flashy Boss Punch!** " the attack intercepted jerichos attack making a large explosion. The two of them jumped back to give each other space " so what's this ones name? " Jericho asked the personality snickered before pointing to himself wit his thumb.

" the names Bancho chump, so remeber it well cause I'm going to kick your ass with style! " Jericho sweat dropped do to the way "Boncho" acted ( this is definetly one interesting magic ) he said to himslef as he prepared for another assault. Jericho charged at boncho and the two of them began a heated fist fight so fast no one could could see what was happening. Bancho landed a hit in jerichos gut but he returned it by elbowing him in the face and kicked him away. Boncho flipped back up to stand and tried to punch his for but he slid to the side and attempted to uppercut him but instead bancho kneed him in the face instead making him back flip to where he was before and brought out another seal and began another chant.

" **Everything now wrot and decay, Spirit Dragon: Purge!** " jericho then fired off multiple blast of ominous energy that multiplied into smaller blasts that hit bancho who easily to loom the hit head on.

Bancho then buffed out his chest " **taste my strengh! Persona Unleashed!** " he then released a shout that hit jericho square on like a powerful fist to the face making jericho crash into the wall. " haha! That's the power of my Persona unleashed all damage o take I can send it back to whoever gave it me five times stronger then a fist to the face! ".

" hmm in that case here's something for you " after that Jericho began to suck in a very unusual energy from the air that flowed white and gave off a satisfied sigh " that was decent ". " okay we're all confused, what'd you just eat? " bancho asked

" simple I devoured the energy that the spirits of the dead give off and it's everywhere so that's benificlal. **And now Spirit Dragon... Roar!** " jwricho then released a blast of ominous energy made out of spirits toward bancho who just spread his chest out and flexed his muscles " give me your best shot! " he cried out as the blast hit him.

When the smoke was gone boncho got way bigger now standing at 11 feet tall and more buff then before " hehehe! This is the reward for those who endure pain " then all the sudden a loud roar was heard getting banchos attention. " what was that? " he asked and then jericho jumped at him with his fist coated in ominous energy hitting him in a vital spot.

" you should be more focused on me instead " the spirit dragon exclaimed and bancho snickered before grabbing him and slamming him down into the ground " you don't tell me what to do pretty boy " and just like that another roar was heard only this was different to one from before.

" so it has began " jericho exclaimed as he went trough a portal and reappeared again five feet infront of bancho " **as long as the mission stands I won't give in, Spirit Dragon: Raider Wave!** " out of nowhere a large amount of energy erupted from the ground towards bancho who punched the ground the stoped the attack dead in its tracks " what heck are you talking about? What mission?! ".

" I'm not telling you " " fine I'll beat it out of you! "

* * *

Loyd was now astonished by what he was seeing cause this is exactly what happened before when he faced Zero. It was then Edward jumped forward in a blink of an eye and began to rapidly punch loyd so fast that he couldn't keep up. Ed kept punching the over grown gecko with his fists coated in blue electricity beofre he kicked him into the air.

relasing another cackling roar edward once again began to beat the living shut out of loyd as he kept on punching him before making him crash into the ground. While in the air ed threw his head back and as he was doing so the spikes on his back began to charge energy and just like that he released another roar and a blast composed of blue lighting frying the gecko.

( holy crap! This guy is freakin crazy! ) Loyd said to himself as he got up and edward landed back down. " was that letting out your anger? " ed asked himslef as he then began to notice his form.

" what? This power why does it feel so familiar? " Edward asked himself surpassed by the way how he looked and the power he was giving off " I remeber now what this magic is " edward exclaimed clenching his fist " you are going pay for hurting Wendy so prepare yourself ".

" I asked Jericho what does the Chimera Triad want with me? So now I ask you ".

Loyd only laughed before firing off another energy attack while Ed leaned his head back and again his spikes began to charge and inside he was ready to embrace this power in order to fight this foe. " **Blue Thunder Devil's Rage!** " he threw he head forward and fired off a powerful blast of blue electricity that resulted in a stalemate for a moment.

before then eds attack hit Loyd dead on and then he lunged forward with his first coated in blue electricity " **Blue Thunder Devils Flash Fist!** " he hit loyd right in the chest but it wasn't long before he made his curved spike hit ed in the shoulder but he did the over grown gecko got electrocuted.

Wndeuinf tha pain Edward jumped over and grabbed loyds curved spike " come here! " after that he began to spin him around for a few seconds before he threw him into an old building making it collapse on impact.

out of anger loyd bristled out of there and firs another emery blast only to have knocked back to him thanks to Ed punching it. All the sudden loyd shoot forward curled up into a ball and tried to crash ino Ed.

edward put his left arm forward since the front of it was his spikes and it soon made contact. Once it did it began to push edward back and his boots dug into the ground and soon he went through a large boulder.

When it split in half Loyd got out of the ball form and tried to attack Edward head on but thanks to eds new found power his reflexes became much faster as he blocked his attacks with ease a before he gave him a double uppercut making him him go into the air for a moment and kicked him before he gave another doss of his electro txt making the over grown gecko scream in pain.

As the fighting continued Wendy was now beginning to regain consciousness ( what? What happened? ) she asked herself and then her eyes widened upon seeing an unknown figure coated in blue electricity but soon realized that it was her friend ( is that really you Edward? ).

Loyd swiped both of his claws and then his curved spike then tried to hit ed but he easily kept dodging the attacks and his arms began to radiate blue electricity " **Blue Thinder Devils: Double Horn Strike!** " he then punched loyd in stomach and then his left arm shaped into a sharp weapon and then stabbed him right in the chest making loyd roar in pain.

Seeing that wendy was awake loyd decided to get her out of picture and tried to fire his breath attack. Just when it was about to go edward jammed the geckos mouth shut making it explode inside of and smoke came out of his nose. before then edward punched him away and then elbowed him right behind his head.

" give up you can't win " edward said firmly as Loyd got up " **you wanted to know right?** " lolyd asked ed while dusting himself off " if your gonna tell me, then give everything you know! ".

The overgrown gecko gave off an evil smile " **ah, simple were doing our job nothing more** " " that's not enough! Tell me! " ed demanded an awnser but then Loyd began to radiate a lot of energy while constantly chuckling.

" I told you it's over " ed said flatly " **Heh, your missing the point** " after a few seconds loyds skin began to pulsate with multiple veins flowing at a rapid rate whit him continuing to chuckle. After a few seconds of thinking edward figured it out and his eyes retracted from shock

" oh no! " edward cried out and after that he grabbed loyd and shut up into the air and used his electricity to give him a boost. Soon they were pretty far from the resort and as Ed was falling he put both of his hands out and in between them a large amount of power was being gathered.

" **Say your prayers! Blue Thunder Devils: Big Bang Volt!** " after that ed fired a large powerful blast of electricity that made Loyd fly away further and blew up in a massive explosion. As the exsplsoion went off it then showed loyd flying away while laughing " nyhahaha! Scyk! I'm not dead ya freakin bone head! I'll kick your ass next time! ".

Soon edward crash landed back in the ground only ten feet away from wendy. His power wore off and he returned to normal with his tail disappearing and his fight now showed its toal. His vision began to get blurry but before he blacked out he saw wendy running to his side ( she's safe... Thank goodness...) after that he passed out.

* * *

Elsewhere Jericho fired off another roar that boncho easily knocked away. " heh, come on! No holding back! " " your defiantly persistent, eh?! Apologies but our fight must be settled later on ".

Jericho then opened a portal of darkness and walked into it before looking back " fare well " " hey wait! " boncho cited out but it was already to late jericho was gone.

Bancho then sighed " well, I did my part you just be sure to do yours " after that bancho turned back to straga showing that his magic was dispelled " I gotcha bancho, now I better head over there ".

Straga arrived at the place where edward fought off Loyd. but when he arrived the place was desimated and wendy held edwards unconcious form and cradled his head on her lap.

Stragga went over to them and knelt down " is he? " " no, he's just unconcious that's all " wendy said confirming straga's suspicion. " just from that look he did it with his boots on ".

" What do you mean? " " he held his ground and fought on despite the odds, protecting you " the sky maiden knew what he meant now and smiled before she began to tear and smile before leaving a peck on his forehead and hugged her good and caring friend.

Straga smiled at this sight ( edward my friend, one way or another you got yourself someone that cares for you. Hopefully you can realize that soon ).

Then all the sudden a loud explosion was heard and when straga and wendy turned they saw the sky lit up with hundreds of fire works giving off such beautiful colors that were indescibleable.

Mad they watched on a faint glow was made and a finger Edwards left arm gently touched her forehead and before long the little wound healed and the bleeding stoped.

The sky maiden was surprised for a moment but smiled seeing that he was awake and showing a smile. " so these are fireworks? They truly are a sight to behold. Straga? " " hmmm? Already awake huh? ".

" do you remeber Olof telling us that sometimes after a dark moment has past somehow there will be always be a reason to smile afterwards? " " oh yeah I see what he was talking about now ". With that done the three of them stayed there for the rest of night watching the fireworks give off their beauty.

The next morning wendy was awake bright and early treating Edwards injury a that he got from Loyd and for some reason she felt warm inside. She didn't know why just did but it felt good.

" wendy don't tire yourself out okay? " " don't give me that you know this is the way how I help you out ". He chucked at her comeback " I guess your right " wendy giggled for a moment as she contiued to her treatment with her sky magic. " I'm surprised that you only got a bunch a bruises, scratches and two cracked ribs "

" that's cause I'm not a regular person so it's only natural ". Within a few minutes wendy finished her treatment and then Straga came in the room.

" glad to see that you making a full recovery " " on the contrary all the credit goes to wendy " the sky maiden blushed at the comment " thank... You edward ".

Straga rasied an eyebrow for a moment but quickly got serious and sat down " well quite a bit happened last night and it brought the attention of the army and the magic council ".

" what did they say? " ed asked " they wanted to know what happened, so I let them know what did happen last night and how fought against loyd. Sadly it wasn't enough for a guy named Lahar he said that he wanted to talk to you face to face. But I told him that you were recovering so I told that I would get the details from you ".

" wendy if I'm not mistaking isn't he one that tried to take me in after the Nirvana incident? " she nodded " yeah he said that the council just wanted to talk to you but he didn't explain why they wanted to ".

" they supposed to tell you why that's strange, so something is going on " straga said making a note to himself. " well anyways edward just tell me what happened "

so for five long minutes edward explained and told straga all that he knew about the chimera triad from when Jericho first appeared during the mission to stop nirvana and then leading up to the ambush from Loyd.

" uh huh..." straga said as he recorded all the details " so what happened next? " " he said something about them just doing their job as if they were being hired to watch me ".

" do you know why? " wendy asked " I want to know why so I wish " " this is some serious business you got one of the few most powerful mercinary guilds hunting you down and watching you so you might as well be aware "

" I know " ed said with his voice sounding uneasy and confused. " and in surprised that your one of them " straga spoke up getting the two wizards attention " he's one of what? " wendy spoke up first.

" I've only heard stories and a lot of rumors about it but ed your a Devil Slayer " " Devil Slayer? What is that? I've never heard of it " wendy asked again " not very surprising since it's very rare to see ".

" if it's as its names says I guess that means that it was origainly used against demons " ed spoke up while looking at his hands and rembered how that power felt. " that's exactly like unlike its distant cousin Dragon Slayer that was used to combat dragons it was used against demons. But the magic is very ancient so it's power is equivalent to dragon slayer magic itself yet it is truly a mystery ".

" wow I never knew that there other magics that were just like dragon slayer magic " wendy excalimed in astonishment and was curious about something " if that's true edward do you think that you were rasied by a demon? ".

Ed put his finger on his chin " I don't know but when I used it I felt something " " what was it? " " it's hard to really describe it but I felt a familiar presence " he said awnsering wendys question.

" well at least you've found out your true magic Edward Strider the Blue Thunder Devil Slayer of Fairy Tail " straga spoke up trying to brighten up the mood but it didn't work something was bothering edward.

" edward was it? " he looked to wendy " I need you to make me a promise, don't tell anybody about my magic " " why? " " I'm afraid, I'm just afraid that I'll hurt somebody, so until then I'm going to train myself until I can master this power cause it just feels... Evil " hearing that shocked the sky maiden.

" he's right until he masters it its best not to use that power. When I sensed it there was something dark about it so that's a good decision " straga said speaking on edwards behalf.

" wendy please, it's just for now I'll tell everyone when the time is right " after a while she nodded " okay i promise, but just do a favor for me " " I'll listen " suddenly she just hugged him much to both eds and straga's surprise who was intrigued by her action and did this " hmmm? ".

" I can't guarantee but I'll try " ed said before returning back the embrace. Straga then smiled and left the room before turning to face them one last time before walking away to tell Lahar the details.

Elsewhere

" that little punk is freakin pain in my buttocks " loyd complained as he was getting treatment " he did, but his power awakened " jericho pointed out. " speak for yourself! You used your Dragon Slayer magic and no one freakin told us that he was a freakin! Devil Slayer! Those things are supposed to be myths! ".

" You say that as if there stronger then dragon slayer magic but you forget there are those who have the power to slay gods known as God Slayers so in the end there all powerful in their own right ".

" speak for yourself I heard that there were other kinds and even some that we thought were impossible " baron said as he read the mission reports before closing the file and stood up.

" over and all there more magic in the unknown then everyone realizes. As for both of you excellent work on your mission " " hey Baron I got a question for ya, how come you barely go on missions? " Loyd asked making his leader turn around and for a moment he growled and his eyes turned red just like that before turning back to normal.

" Okay I'll take the awnser " loyd said before making a piece of pizza with maggots appear and began to eat it while jericho was disgusted and baron activated the communication lacrima to contact their client.

" hello Baron " " there's been a change in plans... You never informed us that we were watching and fighting a Devil Slayer! ".

" we only gave you a simple task nothing more. Also you'll mission will now be updated "

 **To be contiued**

 **okay folks now you all know what Edwards true magic is so I hope that you like it and Straga's Magic the Warlord.**

 **okay if your all confused he basically has multiple warrior spirits that can take over the body to help him fight pretty much their all separate personalitys. Now I'm also glad to say staring right now and in the next chapter the**

 **"Edolas Arc" will now start and that one I've looking forward to and I got a lot of plans flowing through so be prepared. Just also remeber it'll have a few different twists but I'll try to stick to the original story but I have to do what I have to do for more Ocs.**

 **heheheheheh! This is going to be Awsome!**

 **Ps I also have the next chapter in works so keep your eyes out.**

 **Qell that enough for right now so until next time**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	24. Chapter 24 Earth Land

**hello everyone! This is your main host the G Kibg brining you all the new chapter of the Outcast . Also staring right now will be the Edilas ark so I hope that you will all enjoy this! Okay now I shut up first things first.**

 **( I don't own the anime Fairy Tail or any of tuts characters just only my Oc charters and enemies unless some one submitted an idea )**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Earth Land**

It has been about two or three weeks ever since Edward and Wendy went to Akane Resort and met up with Straga. Even though it was peaceful the Chimera Triad attacked them and it was soon revealed that ed is actually the Blue Thunder Devil Slayer a cousin to Dragon Slayer Magic but only it gives them the power to slay demons. They returned home but he asked wendy to promise that she wouldn't tell the guild that he was devil not until the time was right.

Since then ed had sucluded himslef alone for a few days to help himslef get used to his power so no one would get hurt or worse. Along with the last few days Gildarts had come around and those other days the others had kept asking wendy where edward was but she still kept her promise and simply told them that he was training alone.

For now things have returned to normal or has it?

Curently right now Edward was in his training grounds thanks to one of his keychains that took him into another dimension called Sanctum. The area was littered with a bunch of broken rocks and the ground was a total wreck.

He sighed after reading the book for nearly an hour and closed it ( this books says that when a person has devil skayer magic it reacts differently except it's totally random some times it kills the person before it can use there's quite a few. It also said that to truly be free from the risks one must be trained by a devil to truly master its power or one that's been taught by a devil ).

Will then decasted the spell and went back to the lawn of his backyard. The area was like this thanks to Edwards magic he actually hardened the earth and shaped it into a decent sized house that could easily fit six people if they wanted to live in it. This was the project ed had been working on and all the money he made was to buy all the furniture they needed including a renovation of the inside.

The inside had a hexagon shaped coffee table that came with two large couches and two chairs with a fire place infront of it. There was kitchen that had all the necessitys to cook and cabinets for other stuff. Next to the kitchen was a large dining room incase they had a lot of guests.

The second floor had a hallway with two rooms one for Wendy, Carla and Yoshi while the other one was for Edward and bowser.

He then entered the home and opened a secret door in the living room that he would put important stuff in and the book that he got front the king of ice was one of them. He closed it before heading outside and locking the door and was on his way to the guild.

* * *

" meow. Meow? " a cat was confused as he was being held up into as he looked at the Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel who was examining him and growled. " No! " he said angered and stomped off in search of more cats.

" meow? " said a white and blue cat " not this one either! " " meow! " " defiantly not! " he replied to a orange cat that sort of resembled like happy only the face was reversed before he stomped off agian.

He then began to wail side to side like a zombie all depressed before he tripped over a glass bottle adding more to his misery " Salamander and that little girl have their own magical flying kitty cats.. Hell even that kid had two of his own " he said before tearing up a little.

" I'm a Dragon Slayer so I should have my own furry furry friend like they do! Huh? " he then noticed that there was a cat infront of him and smiled seeing it thinking he found his partner but later he'd regret it.

* * *

Back at the Fairy Tail guild a man with a woman approached Max at the gift shop " excuse me but do you have any Gajeel figures left do you? " the man asked " it's nice to see some die-hard fans supporting our wizards " max said with a friendly smile and checked below and got something.

" and you just got in time to! My last one! " max said bringing out a litle action figure of Gajeel figurine that was on a stand doing a pose on a stand kicking in the air that was held up.

" wow there's even a stand for a little cat, in case he gets one! " the woman pointed out " oh man! You guy think of everything! " the man said adding in his compliment. " well we figured that it was a Trent so we designed it with the future in mind you know? " max said as he pointed to the other figures and two of them being Natsu with Happy along side him while the other one was Wendy and Carla.

Max then snapped his fingers remembering something " oh yeah, would you also be interested in buying the first Edward figure as well? " " don't you mean the magician? " the man asked knowing who edward strider was.

" yep! And he's been added! Check it out " max said bringing out a small figurine of edward with his arms crossed along with Yoshi and Bowser doing cool poses standing right infront of him. The twins were back to back looking forward with their fists out.

" that's cool! We'll take it " the woman said sealing the deal.

few members were parting it out and that annoyed one person " geez! Calm it down! It's barely pass noon! " Cana yelled out much to Macoa and Wakaba's amusment.

" that's really funny cana, can't remeber the last time you didn't start boozing out after lunch ". " I sure hate to think what you done to your stomach, it must be made out of iron " wakaba said adding in from macoa's last comment making the drinker snap at them.

" I can hold my liquir! When was the last time I got trashed and started acting like a maniac?! " " alright you got a point " they both said.

By then edward has arrived at the guild and then found wendy sitting next to Lucy who had Carla, Yoshi and Bowser sitting on the table.

" is there a seat for me? " ed asked getting their attention " oh hey Edward! " lucy said greeting him as he sat down across from Wendy. " so did I interrupt something? Or your just starting? " ed asked.

" No I was just about to ask you wendy why are you so fascinated by July 7,77? " " it's because that's the day the dragons raised me and Natsu both disapeared so I guess it's always just on my mind " the sky maiden awnsered as carla was drining tea.

" the sky dragon Grandeeney right? you told me little about her " ed said chiming in " yeah that's right ". " I wondered what happened? Cause according to natsu apparently gajeels dragon Metalicana disapeared that very same day " lucy said bringing it up.

" do you have any thoughts on the matter? " carla asked her wanting her opinion " maybe they all went on a dragon picnic? " " an interesting idea I never thought about that one before " wendy said while ed sweat dropped.

" hmmm, July seventh huh? " " do you know something edward? " lucy asked him but he shrugged his shoulders " no I just rembered that July 7 that was the day when I awoke ".

" oh yeah bro you told me that you woke up on a beach without your memories " yoshi chimmed in and he nodded " bowser admit, it weird coincidence ". " but it is strange that it happened on that same day so there must be a story or a good reason for it " ed said before drinking out of a canteen full of water.

" now that you mention it, I've always been afraid that they all just decided to abandon us. But if that's the case where do you think they've been hiding all this time? " " I'm sure we'll find out someday just not now " ed said hoping to brighten up the mood and it did cause she smiled and nodded.

" hey carla! " happy called out getting her attention and jumping on the table holding a fish above his head with a red ribbon tied onto it. " look! Isn't this the biggest mackerel you've ever seen? Thought you might be hungry so I caught it for ya " he said trying to give it to the white cat.

" thanks, but no thanks it smells and I don't care for fish " " oh, I see then tell me what you like and I'll go out and it for ya- " " Get away from me! " she yelled at the blue cat before she began to walk away and hopped off the table. " I don't have time to waste for someone so annoying ".

" hold on a minute Carla! " wendy said trying to stop the white cat but she only humphed leaving them all confused. " I know she's not friendly but that was down right harsh... You okay little guy? " lucy asked the little blue cat who had a sad look on his face. Wendy got out of her seat and wanted an awnser for her friend and yoshi was right next to her. " what's your problem?! Why are you so mean to happy?! " " yosh! Yeah you didn't have to do that to him! ".

Carla stoped for a moment ( I despise that name! The ironany of it turns my stomach! To add to it yoshi and bowser don't know anything! There all such ignorant fools... ) she said to herself before walking out of the guild.

" Carla! Please! Talk to me! " happy called out and went after her " bowser go with him " the gold cat said jumping off the table and went to catch up to them. Ed smiled seeing bowse do that but he was confused along with the others before lucy spoke up.

" You know it seems that carla treats happy the worst out of everyone, do you have any idea why? " " trust me I wish I knew " the sky maiden replied " it isn't just him she does that to yoshi and bowser " " bros right, she does that to both of us ".

" wait up Carla! " happy cried out trying to talk to her her and she finally stopped " what is it? I thought I told you to quit pestering me? " the white cat asked all annoyed as happy caught up and noticed bowser wasn't to far behind.

" I know, " happy begun with his head down " I was wondering if I done something to make you mad? " " it's more complex then that " " then what? " bowser asked a little upset for making happy sad. " happy try to be nice so why you like that? Bowser want to know "

" humph! I don't need to awnser to you! And you know that you can't protect natsu tomcat. As for you and yoshi you can't protect edward " she said facing forward and surprising happy.

" what's that mean? " bowser asked but carla ignored him she just looked up at the sky and saw that clouds were moving in until they blocked out the sun and soon enough dark clouds came in showing the weather was going to change. " it's just as I said, however I will protect wendy. I must she's the only thing that matters to me " she said before they contiued to walk with the sky darkening.

" me and natsu are just like you guys! And I protected him just as many time as he saved me! " " same with bowser, I protect bro and he save wendy many times ".

carla stoped " you may believe that, " she turned to face them " but you simply can't until you know who you both are. And Edward is nothing more but a person who's lost and doesn't know who he really is " she said cold to them before walking away leaving bowser gritting his teeth in anger while happy was confused.

( until I know who I am? But I do! Don't i? ) he asked himself and bowse put paw on his shoulder and took the fish " don't let carla bring down mood happy, theres reason why she like that. At least that what ed told me " he explained trying to cheer the blue cat up while eating the fish and the two of them saw Gajeel with multiple scratches on his face.

* * *

soon the rain downpour took the entire streets of magnolia and in the streets wendy was looking for her friend and edward was right beside her since he offered to help out.

" Carla! Carla where are you?! " the sky maiden called out and then ed tapped her shoulder and pointed forward and there was carla walking through the rain. She ran up to her with ed catching up and then he pulled out a large umbrella so that they wouldn't get so wet as it is while he asked himself why he didn't do it earlier.

" I've be looking all over for you! " " oh wendy you'll catch a cold sooner or later " " the same goes for you! " wendy said crouching down to look her right in the eyes. " Carla... Why are you so mean to happy and the rest of them after all they done for us? Could you at least try be a little bit nicer to everyone? ".

" I don't see the need for it. " the white cat said crossing her arms before looking back at her " long as I'm with you there just complications " " geez, I don't understand you sometimes " " as for edward we don't need him ".

" why are trying to add edward into this? He saved our lives more times then we rembered! " " I just don't trust him that's it " " it's alright wendy, I don't care what you say about me I do what I feel is right nothing more. And we got company " he said liking to the side with the the other two doing the same.

A tall figure approached them he wore a black cloak and had his legs wrapped in bandages adding with his forearms with a bandana covering his face concealing his identity. And he held a staff that resembled a sea shell and had four other staffs held behind his back.

" who's this? " carla asked and the figure stoped and looked at them " hello Wendy " the figure said " wait? I know that voice... " she said recognizing it and so did carla cause her ears and tail shot up.

" I would kindly ask you to reveal yourself " ed said ready to fight if he needed to buy the figure rasied his hand showing that he meant no harm. " I never considered the chance you'd join his guild... " the figure began and removed the bandana traveling him to be Jellal.

" jellal! It's you! " the sky maiden spoke up first " impossible! I saw you get taken into custody myself! " Carla said recalling what did happen. " the man in the nirvana incident wasn't me "

" what?! " wendy excalimed " if what you say is true then how come you bare his exact looks? " ed said not really buying it " I agree explain! " carla said adding to what he said.

" my name is Mystogan of Fairy Tail. When we first met seven years ago I was unfamiliar with the ways of this world, I told you my name is jellal " hearing that shocked them while ed was confused ( this world? What does he mean? ).

" you mean...? " jellal nodded and wendy began to cry " your my jellal, I was afraid that you forgotten all about me. I can't believe your really here... I missed you... I wish I disobeyed and kept following you back then! ".

He lowered his head " and I wish I've been able to let you follow me. I'm sorry but we don't have time for a tearful reunion right now " " huh? Please explain " ed asked. " do as I say... " he said going to side and sounded like he was hurt " you have to leave this city as quickly as you both can! " he said before falling one knee.

" you don't look well, but wait? Tell us what's going on? " " I was unable to complete my mission " he said grunting and looked up into the sky " the Anima has grown much to large and now it's impossible to contain it on my own. Very soon... Magnolia will cease to exist ".

Hearing that was pure shock to the three of them " no... It can't just vanish, there has to be something we can do! " " I'm sorry wendy but the citys destruction is unavoidable " Mystogan said with his eyes closed.

" you both need to evacuate right now " " what about Fairy Tail! " Ed cries out wanting an awnser " what's going to happen?! Tell us! Tell us now! " ed wasn't playing no more games.

" we won't move until you tell us! " wendy added before mystogan spoke " very soon they will all perish ". The two wizard looked at each other and nodded their heads and began to run off " wendy! " carla called out.

" we have to warn them! " " edward is right someone has to! " " there's no time for that! You need to get to safety imidatley! " " I would never abandon my friends! I have a home again and if it's going to vanish then I'm going with it! " " I feel the same, now let's go " and after ed said that they contiued in their race against time.

" and what about you? i don't suppose you can convince them " mystogan asked and grunted in a little more pain before Carla looked behind " I don't know " she replied before trying to catch up the two wizards.

* * *

Back at Fairy tail both the straus siblings were going out to the church despite the bad rain storm and that caught lucys attention " hey, do you know why MiraJane and Elfman would suddenly visit a church in this weather? " " nope no clue " levy replied but cana knew why.

" the anniversary of Lissana's death is coming up " " I've heard that name " lucy said recalling the first time she heard it. " she was Mira and Elfmans sister remeber? They all went on a job two years ago but she didn't make it back. Now that I think about every time the anniversary comes around they tend to spend a lot of time at the church ".

" wow... I had no idea " " I never really noticed it before but you remind me of her " " that's.. Cool " the blonde replied unsure and levy smiled " its cause she's really close to natsu! " she said giggling along with cana before they liked over in behind them.

currently as usual Natsu and Gray we're fighting each other with Juvia watching and had hearts replace her eyes do to her crush on gray. The reason they were doing this was because gray drawed on natsu's face due to his loud snoring that annoyed the ice Mage. Soon they were both tired and gray walked away. " man. How much pint-up energy do you have? ". Instead of awnsering the fire dragon was fast asleep.

" He's past out already?! " " Aww. I forgot natsu had a special little girlfriend " lucy exclaimed and yoshi jumped onto the counter " so that's what it is? " " what's what yoshi? " levy asked. " is that wendy is? His girlfriend? " " uh yoshi it's not that type " lucy said explaining it to the green cat.

" okay, I'm curious " " hey yoshi? If you don't mind me asking why does edward keep saying he don't really understand emotion? " cana asked hoping to have her curiosity answered. " mmmm, that's cause bro has amnesia. He don't really remeber his real name or his past life ".

" that's ruff " " yeah I never knew " levy added " but I kind of notice something sometimes " " like what? " " he's never been like this before but he's constantly getting really close to wendy " " so he's never been like this to anyother person he's met? " lucy said and the green cat nodded " it might be just my imagination but do you think he's falling for her? " " I never noticed that one " lucy said " though I don't think he knows it ".

" yeah I guess " yoshi said before laying down on her back while lucy leaned on the table with her arms out " ugh, it's so boring " " yosh. " " it's hard to feel motivated when the weathers got you stuck inside " levy exclaimed.

" hmm, I wish something interesting would happen today " without knowing lucy was going to have her wish granted unexpectedly and the events that will soon unfold.

* * *

Back outside Edward and Wendy were running as fast as they could to reach the fairy tail guild and tried to warn them.

" we're almost there! Just a little more! " ed said and then wendy tripped instantly getting eds attention " you okay? " he said kneeling down and gave out his hand to help her up before she awnsere she gasped seeing the reflection the water was giving off showing the sky. At the same time edward saw it to he helped her out and they both looked up seeing a massive vortex in the sky that seemed to get bigger by each second.

They looked at for a moment before snapping out of the trance and contiued there rush towards fairy tail that was only a few meters away.

up in the sky the vortex began to circle around the guild and began to let loose thunder that struck in the sky and contiued to grow more intense. Pretty soon the ground was shaking the earth began to float and then hundreds of buildings began to vanish fading away into particles and being sucked into the sky. Soon the entire city was being sucked up into the vortex slowly and it contiued to go on faster.

The two of them were just mere inches away from the guild " get out! Something bass happening! " Wendy cried out hoping they'd hear but all the sudden the guild hall was being sucked away looking like a fading mirage and was soon disappearing before there eyes. " gent out!... Right now! " " wendy! Get down! " edward cried out tackling the sky maiden down and tried to protect her from a blast.

Seconds later the vortex sucked everything turning the whole city into a white barren wasteland thar had bubbles coming out of the ground. Wendy was on her knees and when she awoke she that everything was gone making her realize that they had failed.

" no...the guild hall...it's gone... And the city... All of it... Where'd it go?! But how? How can an entire city vanish like that?! ". She then began to look around hoping there was still somebody around " is anybody out there?! Awnser me! " she then noticed that edward was gone as well and soon she was on her knees crying. " no... There gone, Edwards gone. I'm all alone " she said looking at her hands continuing to cry. " why am I the only one that gets left behind? Is there some law of the world that says I can't have a hold of my family? Doesn't always have to be this way? " she asked herself in confusion before she heard a groan.

She loked in the direction and saw edward lying on the ground and getting on his knees " Edward? " " wendy? Are you okay? " " edward! " after that she lunged onto him embracing him into a hug holding onto him as if he was going to float away. " ( thank goodness I'm not alone...).

" wendy are okay? " she got out of the hug and wiped away her tears she nodded " I'm okay, but Edward do you have any idea what happened?! " he got up and gave her a hand as he looked around. " no I honeslty don't and were not alone " he said going over to the side " natsu! " he then pulled him out of the ground and he seemed to have just woke up.

" this a dream? " he asked himslef " what's going on?! Bubbles?! Whoa where are we!? " the fire dragon asked freaking out as he standded up. " to get you into speed a giant vortex in the sky opened up the sky and this is what remains of the guild hall " " huh?! " natsu excalimed.

" he's right it the guild hall, the town and everyone else got sucked into it! " wendy said adding to eds explaination " we haven't seen anyone! I'm afraid we're the only ones that made it out alive! ".

Then natsu grabbed their heads and examined them " uh, Edward, Wendy don't panic but I think you both might have a couple of loose marbles in here! " " we do not! " the sky maiden said pouting waving her arms while ed was curious.

" Why were we all left behind? " " it's cause wendy and natsu are dragon slayers you on the other hand I don't know why " a voice said making them turn around and saw that it was carla flying off the ground thanks to her wings.

" carla! Your safe! I thought I lost you! " wendy said running up to the white cat happy to see she was okay. " infact your lucky you were dragon slayer or you'd same the same fait as the others ".

" Hold on if were still here cause we're dragon slayers how come ed wasn't sucked in? Are you a dragon slayer? " " no I'm not I don't even know how I am still here ( then again it might be the reason ) Ed talked to himself not to glad having to lie to natsu.

" I don't know why edward wasn't affected, " carla awnsered before continuing " not that I care, all that matters to me that your alive " " carla.." Wendy said in surprise while it ticked natsu off.

" alright! I can't take your attitude anymore your saying the others disappearing inst important?! " natsu asked realizing something " wait! That crazy story you guys told me about was true?! " " we did tell you " ed said not impressed that he finally figured it out.

" hello! Can anyone hear me?! " " don't waste your breath, there's no one left to hear you. They've been taken by the Anima and there for no longer exists " " anima? " wendy excalimed remebering what jellal/mystogan said all those years ago before they seperated.

" that giant hole in the sky. It's actually a gateway to Edolas... The world on the other side " " Edolas? " " there's another world? I never thought it possible " ed said adding to what wendy exclaimed.

" will you quit talking nonsense already I don't understand a word! Tell me where they went?! " natsu demanded an awnser making ed hold him back " calm down natsu! Your not helping out by doing this! ".

" Okay who's going on? How do you know this stuff? Come to think of it why didn't you get taken away by the storm to? ".

" What happened natsu?! " happy asked flying down with both yoshi and bowser with him " yosh! What's going on! " " yeah city went poof! " bowser said chiming in " yeah what he said! I'm freaking out! ".

" happy! " " Yoshi! Bowser! " " I'm so glad your all okay! " wendy said glad to see the other cats were unharmed. " the reason I'm so well informed about Edolas is because I'm from there " carla said finally awnsering Wendy's question shocking everyone else " as is the one you call Happy, Yoshi and Bowser to " that just shocked and surprised the cats leaving them speechless.

" wait you can't be serious " wendy said. It was quiet for a a few moments and natsu was processing this as was edward before the white cat awnsered " I'm sorry child... Buts it's true. The Tom cat and the Twins are to blame for this atrocity ".

 **To be contiued**

 **okay all my friends and authors, fellow readers and fans that was the begging of the Edolas arc so I hope that you all liked it. As is said before it's going to stick to the origainl story except it's going to have my twists in it so the ocs can fit into the storyline.**

 **As usual please tell me how i did! Am I improving? Does my spelling need more work? Come on tell me! Negative or bad it's okay with me its all fuel to help me out.**

 **But for right now I'm done for right now but I already have the next chapter in works. I'm telling you it helps when you own the a lot of the fairy tail anime it helps.**

 **Well that's it until next time**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	25. Chapter 25 Edolas

**hey all of you people this is your main man the G King Bringing you all another chapter of the Outcast and the next chapter of the Edolas arc so this will keep the story going so let's get this story going already!**

 **( as usual I don't own the fairy tail anime or any of its characters I just only own my ocs and enemy's )**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Edolas**

After the Anima sucked in all of magnolia and fairy tail for some reason only Edward, Wendy and Natsu were the only ones left along with the cats Happy, Carla, Yoshi and Bowser.

Mir was then Carla revealed that she came from Edolas the world on the other side and that happy, yoshi and bowser originated from. She also revealed that the reason why natsu and wendy weren't infected was because of them being dragon slayers while she couldn't explain why edward wasn't. But ed figured that it was because of him being a devil slayer and was relived that wendy hadn't revealed his secret to anyone yet.

they letted all the information sink in before ed broke the silence " carla, what can you tell us about this "Edolas?" ". " it's a world that's exsists independently from the one we know... And unfortunately a world that's beginning to loose it's magic ".

" There running out of magic? " " what do you mean? " " how's that possible? " wendy natsu and happy all asked in confusion while Ed was listening. " unlike here, in Edolas magic is a finite resource without limits to its use it will one day disapear forever ". " so it's just a natural resource correct? ".

" in shorter terms yes " carla said awnsering ed's question." In an attempt to restore their rapidly deminishing power reserves the king of Edolas developed a spell that would absorb it from another world our world. It is a very powerful spell indeed he called it Anima, that is what opened the hole in the sky ".

" so that's it that's what he was talking about " ed said to himself remebering what mystogan told them before." Six years ago they began set up anima bordacies all along the barrier between our worlds. But the experiment did not go as planned. It's seems one made it their goal to close them one by one ( my suspicions were raised when wendy told what happened with jellal. But the story makes more since if he was actually mystogan... I'm sure he must had been the one closing up all the anima ).

Carla said to herself and contiued on " but this anima was simply to large, no one was strong enough to close it and thus everything around it was absorbed " " why would they go after Fairy Tail like that? " natsu asked. " I told you, to provide more magic power to those in Edolas " carla awnsered. " so they chose fairy tail cause it has a lot of top class wizards? Because there was more power to take? " " that's correct " carla awnsered wendy.

" I can't believe it! That's a seriously selfish move! You better give us back our friends right now! " natsu yelled up at the hole making ed sweat drop " and how exactly are they going hear you? ".

" you mean it carla, this happened because of you and me? " " yeah is it really? " bowser added to happys question " indirectly yes " " what do you mean indirectly? " happy asked not understanding. " the King entrusted all of us to complete another mission entirety something that was totally independent from the one involving anima and magic absorbition ".

Hearibg that from her just raised a lot of confusion " but that doesn't make sense! How can that be true when you were born from this world? hatched from an egg! " wendy said followed by natsu " and Happy was too! It was me that found him! ".

" it don't make any sense to me either since found yoshi and bowser's egg two years ago so I have a hard time believing it " " you said you found their egg two years ago? " Carla asked in confusion before making herself a mental note and quickly changed the subbject.

" indeed we were. To be perfectly honest I myself have never set foot in Edolas. I was born into this world and I've spent my entire life here, it's exactly as wendy said. But we were all imprinted with this knowledge, the details of our mission and of Edolas make up our very being. The four of us were born to carry out this mission for kingdom... So why?... Why don't either of you know the first thing about it?! " carla said pointing her finger at them demanding and wanted an awnser.

Ed frowned at this ( that's why she's like that to them ). Happy looked down " I don't know... " he awnsered and yoshi was ticked off " you got be kidding me! That's why your like this to us?! Because we don't know anyone about our homeland that we don't know nothing about?! ". " bowser agree with sis! You have know right for that! " carla only humphed and ignored what they both said.

" anyway that's what I meant by indirectly, the anima that did this originated from out homeland. So that's why we're parsley responsible to blame " " then what is the mission you were on Carla? " " I can't tell you, I'm sorry ". " please tell us I want to know more about where I came from and why I'm here " happy said pleading the white cat. " I said I can't tell you and that's final! You all know it but you just don't remeber! " she said making happy feel more down while bowser tsked and muttered " kiss bowser's ass ".

Ed stepped forward and looked up into the sky " I believe now it's time to move onto another subject wouldn't you agree natsu? " the fire dragon grinned cause ed read his mind " yep! Now that the cat has been let out of the bag we should head out, we got to get to Edolas ".

" have you lost your minds?! Do you have any idea whats going on here? " carla asked " you both mean it? " ed nodded at wendy and then all the sudden happys stomach growled really loudly making them all laugh a little. " I'm scared... And being scared always makes me hungry " natsu gave off his signature toothy grin " it's good have a healthy appitie! " he replied before looking up while wendy was concerned for carla.

" if all of our friends are up in Edolas, then we got no choice to go and help them out " " are they really there? " wendy asked " it would make since that's where the anima originated from Edolas so that's most likely our best lead right now " ed said chiming in. " edward is probably right, but I'm not entirely sure we can save them. And what's more if we can infact reach Edolas I can guarantee we'll be able to return here " carla said informing them of what might happen.

" heh, oh well if none of our buddy's are in this world what would be the point of coming back here anyway? Except looking for Igneel maybe..." " I feel the same " wendy added. Edward nodded " as do I the only reason I stay here would be to find my memories, either way it doesn't matter to me ".

Happy tummy growled " we should at least try to save them they do it for us " " yosh, they would ". " I may have only recently stumbled into being a member of fairy tail, but I am indeed part of the guild. Like i said I'm indirectly responsible for what happened today. So I'm not conpletely against taking you there, but if I'm to do this I will need to lay down a very few firm ground rules. By returning to Edolas I would be abandoning my mission one handed down by the kingdom itself a traitor. I can not risk being spotted by anyone who would know my identity, we will all need to be in disguise ".

" Eve me?! " natsu asked making ed put his hand against his face and shaking it " no duh! You two! " bowser said.

" you sure you want to do this carla? " wendy asked her friend if this was what she wanted. " I am, I've made up my mind and liseiten you three: another rule is that your not to pry into the details of our mission " " aye. " " what ever " bowser said " same what he said " yoshi added. " thirdly: aside from the information I was given at birth I know nothing about the layout of Edolas I can not be the navigator... " " got it! " natsu said acknoledging her.

" and most importantly... Should I the tom cat or the twins do anything that would constitute a betral towards you... Kill us without any hesitation " but that's crazy I would never do anything to hurt- " stop that disgusting bowling noise! " carla said being annoyed by happys stomach and then edward kneeled down to her height.

" let's get one thing straight first carla, you will stop calling them that they have names just like you do, your not perfect either what's to say you never knew about this tell now? Hmm? You'd only be lost so..." a little hinge of electricity surged through his body for a moment. " you either put your attitude aside or I will gladly end your life but I refuse to kill yoshi and bowser are we clear?... " he said looking into her eyes all serious scaring her for a moment before she regained her focus. Wendy knew Ed was treated the twin cats like his own siblings but then again carla had no right even if she was speaking freely.

" do what must then... " after that carla summed her wings " let's go. Tom cat hold onto natsu as for the twins both of you support Edward " " we're gonna fly there? " wendy asked " we have wings for that reason, so we can one day return to our homeland in Edolas ".

" alright then little buddy! Your gonna show me where you come from! " natsu said giving him a thumbs up. " aye sir! " the blue cat awnsered mustering up a little courage while ed turned to his cats " yoshi, bowser are you both ready for this? " " yosh! " " hell yeah! ".

After that they all shot up into the sky going straight towards the hole at fast speeds " all of you! Don't hold back your magic power! " carla said " aye! " " yosh! " " book it! ". Both natsu and wendy screamed out of surprise as they got up higher while edward was taking it head on.

" we'll enter Edolas through what remains of the anima. When I give the signal give it everything you got! " Carla yelled out and soon the cats all began to speed up especially ed since he had two of them giving him a boost they all entered deeper into the hole and a lot of thunder and lighting was going around and the deeper they got a bright white light got closer by the minute. " now! " they used all their magic energy to get to their and when they did energy rippled like water and retracted back and some kind of portal was opened and giving off so much light to bright they couldn't see what was ahead of them. Everything went black and when the group opened their eyes they were astonished.

" are we there yet?! " natsu asked " yep " ed replied and he opened his eyes to see that they were flying through and there were hundreds of floating islands with all sorts of unusual animal they have never seen before and this literally astonished them.

" we're actually here... " carla excalimed " we made it... ". " my roots... My home land... " happy said seeing his home for the first time while yoshi and bowser were totally amazed.

" wow! This is awsome! Huh bowser?! " " heheh, Bowser second that! ". " wow Edward do you see all of these floating islands?! " " I do this amazing " ed said awnsering Wendy's question while scoping out the landscape. " you come from a pretty cool place happy! Don't you think? " " I don't really know what to think... " the blue cat replied to natsu.

" this world is so strange compared to ours... And so interesting I wonder what we'll find here " ed said talking to himself. " I never even seen trees like these! " " no kidding a bunch of these plants have weird shapes " ed said adding to what the sky maiden said and natsu saw something awsome.

" oh wow! Check it out happy! You see?' There's a river in the sky! Can you believe it! " he said pointing out to indeed a floating river that had multiple fish jumping through the water and seeing that was making bowser a little hungry cause he drooled " don't even think about it " " aw! " bowser whined at what ed said.

" okay! Everyone get a grip on yourselves! Remeber were not here on a sight seeing trip so be sure to keep your wits about doing it " the white cat said surisouly and the sky maiden laughed nervously " I know your right " " sorry, sorry " after the two dragons slayers said that the cats wings just disapeared and with that they were all falling down screaming natsu was going down while wendy was keeping her skirt down while the cats were screaming as well except edward and his twin cats they were enjoying it.

Luckily they landed in some sort of large plants that seemed like weird looking cotton balls. They were all okay except for natsu who was upside down trying to get his upper body out including bowser. While carla was in it too.

" that was fun " ed said with a smile with his upper body sticking out through one above them " you can't be serious! " " relax carla were okay and that was fun " yoshi said backing up ed who was trying to get out.

" my wings don't work " happy exclaimed " how come you can't fly anymore? " wendy asked " I told you magic is a limited resource in this world " carla said reminding the sky maiden " oh yeah Carla your right and I guess I do feel a little strange ".

" I honestly don't " edward said trying to get out but he then saw the reason why his right arm was stuck so he couldn't move out of there " well this was unexpected " he said talking to himself a bit embaressed.

Suddenly natsu popped up and was ready to move " let's go! We got to find where they took all our friends! " " ba! " bowser yelled out gasping for air " bowser thought he was gonna die! ".

Ed sweat dropped and waved his left arm " uh, you who, a little help would be nice "

* * *

after that the group began to travel through the strange forest

" how will we find them if no one knows there way around? " happy asked " piece of cake! Just follow my nose! " natsu then began to sniff the air but no go " aw, well this is crappy there are so many crazy new smells my nose is confused ".

Wendy then put her finger in her mouth for a moment " yeah it's weird the air in this place is like something I ever tasted before " wendy exclaimed as they contiued to walk on they had a few talks as they went along.

" ooh! Does that mean the fire will taste different? " " how should I know! " carla said " all this talk about tasting is making me even hungrier! " happy exclaimed. " I don't know what we can eat here " wendy exclaimed.

" we're in a strange world and all you can think about is food?! " " what'd you expect?! We got to eat once in a while! " yosi exclaimed and edward just had a thought come into mind ( I know this is a bad time but I wonder what electricity tastes like? I mean if I'm the blue thunder devil then I should be able to eat it like dragon slayers ).

" so, where are we going anyway? " wendy asked " beats me, we got to walk somewhere right so why not this way? " " I was afraid you were gonna say something like that " happy said to his partner. " surprising as it is, the fire breathers right " carla excalimed before hearing a loud stomach growl. " stop that! " " oh! My bad! " natsu said to the white cat.

Then they all heard a really loud stomach growl that shook the ground a little " what was that?! " happy asked a little scared " that one was me " ed said raising his hand embaressed before they heard another sound " bowser excuses himself ".

" there's no one here we haven't run into a single person " wendy excalimed as they were still walking " is this some kind of forest world? " happy asked. " surely not, we still need disguises " carla said and the sky maiden was confused " but from where? There's nothing " then natsu got an idea " hey! "

And Then

" ummm, natsu..I'm not sure about this " happy said cause he decided to use the plants to make costumes. Natsu had a bunch of big leaves tied around his waist. Wendy had a large purple flower on her head and a few other looking like a dress but she laughed nervously. Carla looked like small alien wearing a crown and and dress. Yoshi and bowser somehow got painted red and were tied together looking like cherrys. Edward resembled a dark masked but the mask looked more like a pineapple. While happy had a few leaves tied around him and had to large holes for him to see though " eww, ".

They then contiued on " I don't know exactly were being disguised as " happy excalimed looking like a moving bush. " what the big deal you look like a hint that doesn't look like happy relax no ones gonna regonize you " natsu reassured him not caring what he wearing.

" its so... Embarrassing... " wendy exclaimed " I think it's looks nice " " oh, " hearing that made the sky maiden blush a little " you don't think so? ". " fashion sense aside I do feel quite a bit more at ease now " carla said really embaressed by what she was wearing.

" you do? " happy asked sweat dropping " not me, it's hot and itchy in this gid up! I think I'm allergic to it " " speak for yourself I know not to let natsu disguise again and paint me and bowser red " yoshi said " yeah, bowser and sis look like twin cherrys ".

" please try to tough it up tom cat " " uh- aye " happy replied to carla. And pretty soon they were all out in the open " oh! It's that flying river! " natsu said pointing it out " I've never seen anything like it before " wendy added.

" that just reminds me how hungry I am! " " bowser too! " " I said tough it up! " " I bet there's tons of yummy fish swining in that flying river " he said drooling at the thought along with bowser " don't drool on me! " yoshi said and then they spotted a person.

" hey there's a man over there! " wendy said " must be an Edolas native " carla exclaimed " thank goodness! He looks like a normal person " " what did you expect here to look like? " happy asked the sky maiden " he's got the right idea we should be fishing right now " happy said and wendy noticed something " hey where did natsu go? ".

" oh god... " ed then tapped wnedys shoulder and pointed to the direction " yo! " natsu said right behind the guy who turned around " let me ask you ask you something! " " ahhhhhhhh! " the man was scared for his life cause natsu looked like a freakin a Bigfoot with since the leaves made him look bigger.

" -of course... " wendy excalimed " what is he doing?! " " scaring the locals " happy said awnsering Carla's question and was sweat dropping " yoshi, that's scare anyone... ".

" I'm looking for a bunch of wizards from the fairy tail guild you've seen them around anywhere? " " please! Don't hurt me! " the man begged before running away screaming " wait! Hold on! What's his problem I just wanted a little help... " natsu said.

" think before you act! You walked up to someone minding there own business while wearing that ridiculous outfit and then started talking about fairy tail! Of course you scared him! ". " okay then how do you suggest we find everyone?! " natsu asked getting a little angry.

" listen! if that man reports us to the authorities were through! " " I some who have a hard time believing that they would believe that there was a monster called Bigfoot in these woods " ed exclaimed while happy hoped one thing.

" let's ditch the costumes then please? ".

After a little while they made into what seemed to be a swamp area but then natsu tried to catch a massive fish but for some reason it was chasing them now.

" it can run on land?! " wendy asked as she was runing while holding carla while happy was hanging onto natsu while the twin cats held onto their brother figure " this place is really gonna suck if we can't use our magic here! " " and it took you this long to make you realize that Natsu?! " happy asked.

" hey guys in afraid runing around and screaming and beating chased by this monster is going to attract a lot of unwanted attention! " " wendys right! How can people not hear this?! " edward asked.

" well this was the monsters idea so don't blame me! " natsu cried out and pretty soon they ran into a dead end to the edge of the floating island. " aw just great! " " it's a dead end! " both natsu and Wendy excalimed and then edward stepped forward and cracked his neck to the left and right side as the giant fish monster got closer.

Beofore it got any closer edward gave off a cry and punched the thing right in the head with his left arm before grabbing it and throwing it off the island making it fall into the river that floated in the sky.

Ed dusted off his hands " holy crap! Not having magic is super hard! " natsu exclaimed " I'm just glad everyone's still okay " wendy said in relief " and thank you Edward " " happy to help " he said smiling to her.

" I be a heck of a lot better with a bunch of fish in my tummy " happy excalimed with his stomach growling along with bowser. " well I've had my fill of foolishnesss today, this would be much easier if you didn't cause a ruckus anywhere you go! " " now be nice " wendy said to her white cat.

" so it's my fault? Really?! " natsu asked pointing to himslef " you certainly play a large part in our troubles! We no longer have disguises! If people from the kingdom discover us roaming around there's no telling what they'd do! And if we get taken into custody you can forget about saving the others cause we'll have our work cut out for us saving our own skins! ".

Hearing that made natsu put on a pouty face " okay, I don't really get it but I guess it's all my fault somehow " " how does anything else get through that thick skull of yours?! " Carla asked " please take it easy on him carla, natsu's a nice and he didn't mean to do anything wrong " " Wendy right " bowser said backing up the sky maiden but the white cat didn't calm down

" my whole point is that he has no control! ".

Later on that day " life can get hard sometimes don't you think? " happy asked natsu with his stomach still growling. " what is that supposed to make me feel any better? And since we're sneaking around tell your stomach to be quiet " natsu said.

" uh oh " both wendy and carla said " what's wrong? " happy asked they all then saw two people an old woman and a man wearing some sort of backpacks making it look like they were both traveling.

" we've been spotted again " carla spoke up answering the blue cats question " well what should we do? " wedny asked while happy was trying to talk " I uh.. Hello were not from around these parts and we seemed to have gotten a little lost in this forest ".

Suddenly they both bowerd down in respect confusing them " we're sorry it's not our fault we swear! " the old woman said " mighty Exceed! Please forgive us and let us leave with our lives! " the man added.

" exceed?... " " I wonder who there talking about? " wendy said adding to what natsu said before the fire dragon decided to ask some questions. " yo! " " eh! Don't scare them natsu! " " well it's not like we're gonna avoid them now huh? " natsu said making a point to the blue cat before continuing on.

" i got something important to ask you guys so liseiten closely okay?! Some of our friends are here in Edolas and we- " " ahhhhh! Please don't hurt us! " the two of them yelled out screaming in fear and were ruining for the hills " well excuse me! " natsu said with a sweat drop.

" something was off back there don't you think? " edward asked the group as they walked through to what appeared to be a mushroom forest with a lot of big mushrooms.

" your right is it strange, I think those people seemed to be afraid of Happy, Carla Yoshi and Bowser " the sky maiden said agreeing with him. " right? I knew it wasn't all my fault! " natsu excalimed " tell me the truth are we really that scaring looking? " " you like you were going to eat'em " " no I wasn't " happy said back to the fire dragon.

" well it ain't gonna get any worse " yoshi excalimed and after natsu stepped onto a mushroom something began to happen they suddenly got fatter plus ed and bowser looked to yoshi " you had to say it " they both said.

" I don't think this is going to be good guys.." Happy excalimed and then the mushrooms got bigger bouncing them up into the air and it contiued on cause they kept landing on the trees that did the same thing before crashing into what appeared to be a large pumpkin that was shaped like a shed.

" ow! Bowser landed on head! " " I don't wann fall anymore... " " feelings mutual " ed replied to what the sky maiden said. " where are we now? " " looks like some sort of weird wear house " happy said guessing awnsering the fire dragons question.

" all though I believe we're well beyond the point of preventing measures let's see if there are any clothes in hear we could use to disguise ourselves with ".

Heeding the white cats words they all began to scavenge around the place " whoa! They got loads of cool stuff here! " natsu said and wendy found some but sheepishly looked at the fire dragon and edward. " Edward and natsu would you please not look over here for a minute? " the sky maiden asked and ed went over to where she was.

" here, allow me " after that Ed put both his palms together and made a small decent size wall so no one could see her. " thank you Edward " she said glad to see that he did that for her.

" awsome headgear! " happy excalimed wearing a small helmet and a little dark green cape " well I suppose this will do for now " carla said now wearing a cloth tied around her head and a purple bagy pants along with a small pearled necklace and small brown shoes ( **okay for those who've seen this you already know as for the rest that a different story ).**

" Oh Yeah! You look beautiful my fine feline! " happy said simply adoring the white cat who ignored him much to yoshi 's amusment.

" wow bowser you look great in that thing! " yoshi said to her brother who was now wearing a litle black button up shirt with a red bow tie and wore a bowler hat. " think so? " " hmmm " " you as well sis ".

Yoshi was now wearing a little black bandana with a skull on it and wore a little yellow sailor uniform. " ah thanks bowser, hey where's bro? " " right here " he said now wearing the clothes that he liked.

Edward was now wearing a black tuxedo with pants and pair of shades to go along with it but he still kept his signature hat. " wow bro sharp look as usual huh? " " I just like to look perfesional that's all " he said awnsering the green cats question.

" I agree it does suit you " wendy said now wearing a long red sleeved uniform that had a black frilly skirt at the bottom along with dark blue high thigh socks while she had her hair in two pig tails held up by two animal ear like attachments. " but how do I look? " before ed could awnser her question he saw that natsu saw something outside the window.

" natsu what is it? " he asked the fire dragon who was now wearing dark red hood that was above a blue Kimodo and brown pants. " it's Fairy Tail! " " what?! ".

after that natsu ran towards it along the sky maiden and magician not to far behind " it's in disguise too! But I regonize that anywhere, that's where they are! " " hold on! " wendy said while Edward followed to

" hey wait for us! " happy called out as the cats caught to them and they all stoped at a large building that resembled a weird large plant that had the fairy tail guild symbol on the front.

" there okay! " natsu said happily " and it wasn't even that much trouble to find them! " the sky maiden added and ed wasn't likening this so he tapped wendys shoulder and whispered " somethings not right I'll be up top okay? " with out saying another word ed vanished.

" is it just me or does something seem kind of different? " happy asked " who cares about that! There here! " " yeah I guess your right " wendy said adding to what natsu said but carla had a different idea.

" no he's not, and edward is right there is something wrong here " " hey look here's the request board? " happy said whispering " seems normal enough to me, I don't understand why we have to pretend that were not really here " natsu said cause they were now all under a table.

" look and you'll see " carla said. " yeah? See what? " natsu asked and saw Juvia only she was wearing a mini top hat on the side. A white shirt tied above her stomach with a red wine tie and white gloves. While the rest of her look had a mini skirt tights and higheels.

" well I'm off I just got took on a pretty mayor job " " take care " max said as she walked away only to be stopped by someone unexpected that made natsu think what the hell?

" Juvia my beloved! Please wait! " that person turned out to be gray wearing multiple layers of coats, black gloves and a red and black checkered scarf " if your gonna go out please take me with you.. Pretty please? ".

" your such a wet blanket and take some of those clothes off for a change " she said rejecting the guy as she contiued to walk away " give me a shout when you have your summer woredroeb! "

" I just get really cold! " he replied now depressed making warren laugh a little " he needs to learn a thing or two about being clingy " " the poor guy's head over heels in love withy her just doesn't know what to do withimself " max added.

" what the hecknis going on?! " natsu asked all freaked out by the way his friendly rival was acting before it shifted to jet, droy and elfman.

Droy had spiky hair and had a black and gray jacket with a collar along with dark yellow pants. While Droy had a x shaped scar on his left cheek and his hair was shaped like a hook and he was more muscular. The clothes he had on was a white open jacket with gray fur and wore red pants along with a pair of sunglasses.

" I'm tired of your excuses elfman! " " you actually bungled up another job! " " it's so embarising... " elfman said actually crying while being scolded by the two wizards.

" Jet and Droy may be our strongest members but they don't always have to scold the weaklwr ones. Elfman is just not that capable " max said " lay off! Off him you two! " warren said and then nab ran by.

" Got a job to do! " " man redoes that guy ever take a break? " warren asked " him never " max inquired before the scene changes showing macoa wearing glasses with wakaba right across from him.

" Ms. Cana would you care to job is for an adult beverage? " macoa asked " yeah tip one back relax " wakaba said insisting to Cana. Only this one wasn't wearing a bikini top she wore a white blouse and a pink skirt along with a begere hat decorated with a rose giving her a lady like appearence.

" oh don't be silly you two, I haven't had a single drop of alcohol in my life so why start now " the way how she said it shocked natsu before it showed Alzack and Bisca snuggling against one another.

" hey my hot biscit " " Aly-cat my little gun slinger " " eh?! " wendy shrieked in surprise seeing that sight. " you really got to man up! " jet said continuing to yell at elfman who contiued to cry.

" I know I'm sorry! " " and quite saying your sorry all the time! " Droy added " I want to declare my love here and now for juvia! " gray exclaimed making reedus who had a Afro snap at him. " I swear gray! Your gonna smother that poor girl! ".

" yeah something is defiantly wrong here! " natsu said " everybody's acting crazier then normal! " happy added " yosh.. " and yoshi too. As they hid there literally surprised a woman wearing a black leotard that had a shoulder pauldron supporting it and long brown high thigh boots.

" hey what the hell do you think your doing? " the woman asked and then natsu, wendy, happy, Yoshi and bowser dropped their jaws cause they regonized the person crouching infront of them

" what?! " " I don't believe it! " wendy added to natsu cause they knew who she was " what's the big idea sneaking around our guild like this?! "

" Lucy?! " " Seriously?! " both the fire dragon and his blue cat yelled in surprise and shock. " I'm scared carla " wendy exclaimed " don't worry child it'll be alright. What the devil is going on here...?! " carla said reasruing the sky maiden while asking herself a question.

Above edward was watching all the events unfolding ( this is getting interesting now isn't it? ).

 **To Be continued**

 **Well people there's the second episode for the Edolas arc so I hoped that youve all enjoy it. Now as I said before this is going to stick with the original story it's just got my own twits and turns in it mixed with the story.**

 **Now I very recently got a review from a guest saying why Edward has spikes on his back? Well to awnser your question my friend you'll find out later so you just be paitent and you'll all know what there really for.**

 **Also i thank all of you for being so supportive of this story and for reading it that means a lot to me. So i hope that I'll satisfy your espectations.**

 **Now that's enough for one night and I've already got next chapter planned out so be paitent.**

 **Also you all heard the news lately about Prince passing recently? Sad...**

 **Well that's enough for right now and like a wise man said all musicians live on through the music they made.**

 **Now until next time**

 **G King!**

 **Out! P.s I'm sure that you will all love Edolas Edward cause he'll be coming around real soon... Heheh this is going to be so much fun! I might explode! Then again if I did I'd die! Hahaha!**

 **And yes I have a dark sense of humor to get things straightened out.**


	26. Chapter 26 The Fairy Hunter

**heeeeeeyyyyy! You guys! How's it going?! This is your main Man/Host the G King bringing you all another chapter for The Outcast so pretty much this is going to contiue the story.**

 **Now for those that don't know this takes place during the Edolas Ard so if you don't want any spoilers you've been warned. And also this is way different from what some of you are used to so be prepared for that fact.**

 **Okay withiubtfuether a do let the story contiue on!**

 **( as usual I don't own the Fairy Tail anime or any of its characters just only my Ocs and enemy's )**

 **prevously on Fairy Tail the whole entire city has been sucked up by a spell called the Anima one used from another world parralel to the one that they all live in and a world losing its magic. In a desperate attempt to restore there constantly depleting magic they suck high sources of magic power from Fiore to regain that power. It was also then Carla revealed that she Happy, Yoshi and Bowser all originated from Edolas and were given a mission entirely different imprinted on them before birth but for some reason happy yoshi and bowser don't remeber anything at all.**

 **So with the decision made the small group of cats went along with Natsu, Wendy and Edward to venture into Edolas only to rescue their friends but later stumbled upon Edolas's version of Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 26**

 **The Fairy Hunter**

" hey. What the hell do you think your doing? What's the big idea of you sneaking around our guild? " lucy asked showing that she wasn't playing around " uh, I don't know why are you all acting so freaky? " natsu said mustering up to say something.

" you think this place has warped their minds somehow? " wendy said trying to guess the reason and then lucy raised an eyebrow as she leened in closer " natsu? " the fire dragon gulped all nervous and waited for something to happen and did. " why didn't you just say it was you ya big bone head! " lucy cried out giving him a crushing hug.

" wait? That's natsu? " max asked " that's quite a fashion statement bro " warred added as lucy eased her hug " natsu where have you been? I was thinking the worst happened, don't ever make me worry like that again ".

" um? I'm sorry? " he said and all the sudden Lucy wrapped her legs behind natsu's head and grinded her knuckles against the sides " no but your gonna be! " she cried out while natsu was in pain.

" she brought out the good stuff! " warred exclaimed followed by max " no one can escape lucys Grind Crush its one of her "48 torture techniques! " " huh?! " happy was confused " what's going on?! " wendy added to the confusion along with the twin cats.

" Lucy, don't be so hard on the poor thing you know how he can be " cana exclaimed getting happys attention. " whoa! why isnt cana half necked and fully drunk?! " he said before moving onto crying elfman. " and why is elfman crying and not preaching about the glory of manhood?! "

" for crying out loud! Stop crying out loud! " both jet and droy yelled at elfman freaking out happy " I'm sorry! I can't help it! " he replied. " why is everyone acting so crazy? My poor little brain feels like it's gonna explode! " " we're glad you made it back in one piece, right my sweet Juvia? " " sure whatever " the blue haired woman said.

" Wendy's right this place has changed them somehow that's the only explaination for why there being so weird " happy said while carla had other thoughts. " hey natsu! Glad you made it out safely! " MiraJane said waving to him.

" at least Mira's normal! " natsu exclaimed " yeah that's kind of a disappointment " happy added. " by the way natsu... " macoa began " what's with the kid and the cats you a baby sitter now? " " seriously, " wakaba added and they both noticed something " wait a minute! " they both said " what are these cats doing here?! "

" cats?! " everyone cried out in fear " how'd they get inside?! " jet asked " those aren't regular house cats those are exceeds! " droy stated firmly and gray said " no way... ".

" shouldn't we do something?! " juvia asked and everyone was talking confusing happy " um, it's the outfits isn't it? " he said. " natsu what the hells going 'on here? " Lucy asked still on top of him " has anyone else noticed that every person we meet so far freaks when ever they hear exceed what does that even mean anyway? " natsu asked.

" well carla? " wendy asked her little friend and beside her happy took off his helmet and sighed in relief " phew, it's way to hot in this gid up " " you sure do look a lot like them " mira said crouching down to happys height. " now I know why everyone's so on edge " " careful! Don't to close to it, it may bite you " both macoa and wakaba said at the same time.

" I don't trust them one bit! " gray said chiming in before elfman did the same " you know I think big sis is right! Don't worry the little guys just look like exceeds! " " whatever you say " " I got a bad feeling... " " that makes two of us it's spade to spade " warren said agreeing with max who wasn't to sure as it was with Juvia.

" Um, spade? " " calm down! And put your helmet back on! " carla ordered happy " but it's so stuffy when it's on, I can't breath! " " quit complaining and just put up with it! " the white cat said firmly.

" bowser this really weird to you? " " what'd you think? " the gold cat said to his twin sister and suddenly they were approached by a large guy weilding a club " I don't think so I'm ain't taking any chances! " the man yelled out and tried to swing down his club only for someone inperticular to fall down and landed on his back forcefully and making a few small cracks appear on the ground and the figure turned out to be Edward.

Everyone was silent after what happened as they watched edward catch his hat that was floating down in the air and caught it putting it back on. " please don't touch my cats he said walking off and stepping on his head and left hand making him cry out a little in pain as he sat down next to wendy and unwrapped a chocolate bar and began eating it acting like nothing happened at all.

" who the hell are you? " lucy asked breaking the silence making ed look at her " hmmm? You say something? ". Don't ignore me! " the blonde cried out attempting to punch him but he easily caught it and jumped ontop of head without a care in the world.

He gupled " I see your a person that usually acts before she thinks. Well I'm just about a bit of both " he said taking a bite and disappearing reapearing behind the other members " but as I said before don't touch my cats " he said spooking the members and then jet tried to punch him but ed just knocked it back and stood upside down with one hand on his head. " your relflexes need more timing " he said before disappearing again and reappeared by the bar and did the same thing again returning to where he otigianly was with wendy.

" what the hell are you?! " lucy asked in fear and anger while the other members were talking about how he was able to do that. He camly drinker the water and then put it next to Wendy " care for some? " " yes please ".

" stop ignoring us! " lucy demanded making ed take off his sunglasses and putted them in his front pocket. " may I help you? " " ga! " lucy yelled giving up " Edward could you stop now? " the sky maiden asked " okay " he simply replied and gave some chocolate to his twin cats.

* * *

Elshwere in the forest a stranger wearing a dark cloak was walking along side with another man looking like a knight in pink armor " so is it true that naga's been captured? " the knight asked " oh indeed he has and I'm going to enjoy my little business that I have in store for him ".

* * *

Even though ed never told them his name the members of the guild just went along with the flow and the guy that he landed on, his back was broken. " I regonize most of the people here but I don't think I've seen erza yet " " that does seem strange " ed said agreeing with wendy with his hat on the table shoeing his manners.

" that might not be a bad thing " natsu inquired " no kidding do you think she could be a complete opposite of herself like everyone else? " happy said " the way our lucks been she'll even be more psycho then Lucy " he said as he contiued to hide from Lucy.

" I hope not " the sky maiden said agreeing " it's hard to imagine what erza' opposite would like " happy said making natsu think " maybe it's something like this... " natsu thought that she would be a trainee wishing to be strong as him while happy thinks that she would be her slave doing his biding.

While Wendy on the other hand thinks that she'd be a baker making a lot of sweet treats " you got to be kidding! " both the blue cat and fire dragon said while shook his head " yeah I can see that " " not you to! " natsu said " at least it's better then what you and your furry little friend thought of ".

" these fantasies of yours are a waist of brain power not to mention embaressing! " carla said firmly making wendy laugh nervously " still I can't wonder how different she'll be " " yeah I know! It's kind of exciting! " happy said agreeing with wendy followed by the twins " bowser curious too " " yosh ".

* * *

some where in the sky was a large blue flying creature and on its back was a woman with red hair.

* * *

A little while later after Natsu got a beating from Lucy he saw one person he thought that died many years ago and that person was Lissana Straus the youngset of the the three siblings. then a few more things happened like Gray being kicked into the air by Juvia and bounced around like a large ball nearly hitting happy. Plus Levy and Lucy hated each others guts much to Edwards surprise since they were actually good friends back home

" there is something strange is going on here " " what do you mean bro? " yoshi asked " think about it if Lissana died then how is she still alive then? That proves it and I'm sure you noticed this as well carla? ".

" Yes I have and the biggest proof is right there " she said pointing at a woman with a large chest and long blue hair wearing a very revealing cerlean colored top with white trims and tappers off her waist with spikes showing off her stomach that had a bow of the same color in the center. She also wore a pair of white Capri shorts that completed her overall appearance.

Her chest jiggled turning around and looked toward them " hey Wendy that little there kind of looks like you a little you " warren said pointing the sky maiden out " yeah you think so? " the woman asked. " now that you mention it they do look similar " max said and Wendy was freaked out by this sight

" are you saying that's me?! " " wow, bowser sees big difference hahaha! " Bam! Ed hit the gold cat right in the head with a tick mark in his head and all the sudden the much older looking wendy raised an eyebrow and approached Edward.

" can I help you? " Ed asked now having a weird feeling " have we met somewhere before? " " I don't believe so " " you look very familiar though, but never mind it's nothing " she said before going back to where she was before leaving ed confused along with wendy.

" yep it confirms my suspicions " ed said now losing the new weird feeling " yes we should leave here as quickly as possible " carla inquired making happy confused " why what's going on? ".

" These people there not our missions friends this isn't the fairy tail we've been looking for. There not opposites there different people entirely they've been Edolas citizens from the beginning "

" in much more simple terms we are in a Parrealel world where your something else entirely " ed said chiming in. " that's right, Edolas has its own hisotry and culture so it's possible for a complelty seperate Fairy tail to exsist " carla said wrapping it up.

" no way! " both wendy and yoshi said followed by bowser " this crazy! " " speak for yourself my head hurts! I can't handle all this complicated crazy talk! " happy added. " okay if these people aren't our friends where are we supposed to find them?! " natsu asked as he tried to get away lucy ashley.

" you expect me to that! If I did then we wouldn't be on this wild goose chase! " carla said firmly before grabbing happys paw and dragged him off with the twins following " we shouldn't remain in this place a minute more! Come along now! ".

" Carla! Where will we go?! " wendy asked " the royal city, if there are any clues as to the where about sod our friends were sure to find them there! " carla awnsered and when the two cats got to there nab came barging in with a look of fear on his face. " we've got big trouble! The Fairy Hunter is here! " hearing that name put them in fear cause they seemed to know who it was.

" where do you think your going?! " lucy asked the cats as they were going out " you wana die?! Don't you dare walk out! " she said firmly. " impossible! How could they track us down so quickly? " warren asked " those monsters from the kingdom will they never stop us? " cana asked " I don't know if we'll get out of this one! " both macoa and wakaba said making happy confused along with yoshi.

" the kingdom? " happy asked " there the ones who created the anima and sent the four of us too earth land to our mission " carla explained " so that means... " " we're enemy's of fairy tail? " yoshi said finishing what happy was going to say.

Then seeing her que Edolas Levy went to the nearby council and began tinkering around with it " preparing reactor for ignition, entering coordinates. Automated error in five, four, three, two, one... Marker connected! Routing magic power to shock absorbers! ".

" shut up and cast the teleportation circle already! " " do you wanna go out there and buy us sometime?! " levy asked her blonde rival " oh your so enviting! Just cast it before she gets here! " " I'm trying! Don't rush me! " " this is no time for a cat fight ladies! " both Edolas jet and droy said.

" Is the fairy Hunter a monster? " natsu asked himself as the rocks began to float around him " magic power output at 40% to teleport criticality! 43! 46! 51! " levy said as it began to increase.

" Whoa! " bowser excalimed " what's going on here?! " happy added " go faster! " " can't you speed it up or something?! " " you want to walk instead?! " levy asked her fellow team members. " Output at 61! 63! Two minutes to teleport! ".

" what's with air it's vibrating? " wendy asked before elfman spoke up " she's here! " after that the same blue giant flying monster swooped down and began to circle around the tree.

" whoa! What is that?! " natsu asked in surprise " the Fairy Hunter? " yoshi said guessing that's who it was " why would the kingdom send that after fairy tail?! I don't understand! " wendy said in confusion.

" are you that out of the loop? " a voice asked wendy and that came from her Edolas counterpart " what do you mean?! " " the King ordered all magic guilds destroyed to protect the limited magic supply. Out of all of them this is the only one that's still standing and this one. I don't know where you think you are but this is Fairy Tail and were a dark guild ".

hearing that shocked wendy to her core along with Edward " all right! We finally reched criticallity! Now activate shock absorbers! Teleportation circle... Deploying! " after levy slammed the pedal with her foot everyone inside of the guild began to float up into the air.

" why is everything floating?! " natsu asked freaking out " what's happening to me?! " carla asked while yoshi and bowser seemed to be enjoying it. " everyone grab onto to something! Quickly! " lucy yelled out to the other members.

" commence teleport! " levy cried out " wait a sec?! This a vehicle?! " natsu cried out loud before getting sick and before then they all got swallowed up in a bright light. Outside the large monster tried to crash into the building but it teleported just in time resprouting underground.

The monater made impact making a large crater appear and in it was signs of heavy burns and woman on top of the monster was displeased " filthy cowards " " hmmm, teleportation magic? To think they'd stew to imploy a spell and use such an enormous amount of power with one shot. My oh my dark guilds sure are waistfull " . The pink armored knight with a goofy look exclaimed seeing the sight while the hooded figure knelt down to examine the crater.

" but yet what do you expect? From a dark guild? " the figure said as he removed his hood revealing his head to resemble that of a T. rex. " they're persistent yes, but that's what would actually make a decent challenge ".

" I didn't realize that both of you were here Sugarboy and Scales " the woman said " it's General! And you just be sure to know your place Fairy Hunter, and now that i look at it you title doesn't work well " the one called scales said sneering making the red woman growl.

" hmmm, okay let's all calm down now but I do admit this is truly concerning those fairies are quite a resourcful bunch " the one called sugar boy exclaimed. " you shouldn't praise insects you should squash them quickly " the woman said firmly. " hmm, yet they managed to escape how many times now? These insects are resilient but they can't keep the act up much longer. There demise is certain as the sunset ".

( heheh! That woman can so stupid sometimes I swear ) scales said to himself " no matter Sugarboy I believe that we have orders? ". " hmm, yes we do but first did you hear the giant Anima plan was a success? Almost hard to believe, anyway like scales said we do have orders. All captains of the Magic Wardare units are to return to the Royal city ".

" so has Earth Lands Fairy Tail had been destroyed? " the woman asked " more precisely, it has been "absorbed". You have to hand it to the king he certainly has style " the pink knight said awnsering her question. " and what about the Earth Land wizards who were also absorbed inside the anima? "

" there enjoying there stay as part of a giant lacrima " " splendid. Then Edolas's magic supply should be filled to capacity for quite sometime " the red headed woman said revealing herself to Erza's Edolas counter part. " and is it true scales? That you captured Naga? " the Trex grinned " yes I have and when I have the time I am going to personally enjoy giving him hell until he breaks! Hahahahahaha! Hahaha! " the screen then shoots up to the sky while the laughing could still be heard.

Somewhere in a desert area the plant like building just sprouted out of the ground.

" that was close but we made it! " Lucy Ashley said glad to see they got away " I don't think I'll ever get used to that! " wakaba exclaimed.

" okay I'm lost? " natsu said " I think this guild changed locations " happy said guessing the awnser. " so did my stomach... " wendy said and noticed that ed was laying on top her " I.. Am sorry " " it wasn't your fault " she said despite her blushing a bit do to the unexpected happening so that's why she left ed off the hook.

Nearby Bowser got up and was dizzy " uh, Bowser gonna hurl " after that he jumped right over to the nearest trash can and did so. " yep me to " yoshi said sickly doing what her brother was doing.

" you sure took your sweet time fireing that thing up! She was almost ontop of us! " Lucy said begining another argument with Levy " shut up! And what exactly did you do to help out?! ". " can't you do something about all the annoying shaking?! " " it wouldn't do it so much if you weren't such a cow! " " your just jelaious of my body! " " yeah right! Gimme a break! " the two kept yelling at each other bickering on and on.

" who was at range at that monster earlier? " natsu said asking Edolas Mira " have you seriously forgotten? You must have hit your head when you landed. "

" he's just an idiot! " Edolas Reedus cried out. " that was one of the captains of the royal citys Magic Warfare Units... Erza Knightwalker. She's also known as the Fairy Hunter ".

Hearing that explaination from Mira shocked the group especially natsu " it can't be, our enemy? is Erza? " 

**To Be continued**

 **well people there's the introduction of Knightwalker and another enemy known as Scales, General Scales. If your familiar with the name then you should already know the enemy since he's from one of the Star Fox games. Yeah it maybe cheesy but I couldn't resist the opportunity.**

 **As for this chapter yes I skipped a few things but it was necessary so don't be mad cause I'll do that a few more times. Also thank you for reading please tell me how I did really appreciate it Postive or Negative it's all the same to me.**

 **Also I already have plans for the next chapter but at the same time I'm trying to work on my other Fairy Tail story. So if you like this then you'd like the Journey of Two Dragons.**

 **Well thats enough for right now so until next time**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	27. C 27 The Key of hope, Tryant & the Naga

**Hey people this is your main host the G King bringing you all another chapter for the Outcast! Now that introducing Edolas Fairy Tail is done now i can really get the story going!**

 **( as usual i don't own the Fairy Tail anime just only my oc characters and enemy's )**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Key of Hope, Tyrant & the Naga**

 **Magic power may be plentiful in Earth Land but it's quickly running out in Eodlas. In order to replenish the supply the spell Anima was used to absorb the Fairy Tail hall and everyone in it. To save their friends Natsu, Happy, Wnedy, Carla, Edward, Yoshi and Bowser made their way to Edolas. There they encountered some familiar faces when they stumbled upon that worlds Fairy Tail guild. While everyone differs from there Earth Land counter parts the most disturbing is Erza. In Edolas she's captain of the royal army and also known as the Fairy Hunter.**

Welcome to the Fairy Tail guild in Edolas.

Aftwr all that happened Natsu and Edward explained to edolas fairy tail that they come from another world way different drom theirs.

" wait a sec let me get this straight, your saying you guys are from another world called "Earth Land"? And you came all this way here to try and save your friends? " Jet asked trying to put the pieces together.

" yeah " natsu awnsered " your telling me that there's a Fairy Tail guild in your world too? " " and Erza's actually one of your ally's there? " droy added to jets question " you seemed to be surprised " carla said " aye. " " yosh. " both happy and yoshi agreed.

" You would be too, that's a pretty tall tale... " macoa awnsered " yeah no kidding, that said this is defiantly not the Natsu we know " max added " he does look a lot like him though " MiraJane inquired " you can say that again " after that they all shared a laugh. **now**

" also most of you have your own counterparts in our world like wendy for example " ed said gesturing to the sky maiden and the Edolas wendy was surprised " your saying this little girl is the other worlds me?! " " um- hi " Wendy said greeting her and then Edolas Nab got a closer look.

" wow she's a pipsqueak version of our Wendy " after he said that natsu spoke up " I hate to interrupt but could someone tell us how to get to the royal city? " everyone gasped hearing that question and then wendy explained.

" your King was the one who pulled our friends into this world and now we have to save them! Other wise they'll be converted into magic power. If that happens they'll be gone forever! " " that's right so we need to make quick haste at once before it's to late " ed added.

" I know this is last thing you want to hear little me, but i think it's best you forget about them " edo Wendy said shocking her sky maiden counterpart. " anyone who would defy the king of Edolas is good as dead. He has a mighty army at his becking call ". " there's only so much magic power in our world, there's not much left of it. It won't be to long until we've complelty run out " eflman explained further on followed by gray.

" it's the Kings greatest fear so he try's to keep all the magic power for himself, doesn't he Juvia dear? " edolas Juvia ignored what he said and nodded " that's correct, which is why he ordered all magical guilds to be disbanded ".

" at first everyone tried to ignore the order " max began followed by warren " but the Royal army Magic Warfare Units started wiping them out one after the other " " our guild is the only one left.. " jet chimmed in. " and it's not like we escaped unscathed. We've lost half of our comrades to the Royal army " " and our master... They killed him " jet said sadly.

" not to mention our new master has recently been captured as well " Edolas Wendy said sadly " she right, we've got our hands full just trying to stay safe " gray said before droy looked at the group. " I'd stay away from the king if I were you guys. Go back to your world while you still can ".

" no way. I ain't afraid of your king " natsu said shocking them " the way how you told me he's nothing more then a incarnation of greed. If I see him I plan on having words with him " Ed said firmly after hearing about their so called king. " and I ain't leaving without my freinds i promise you that! ".

Hearing that just literally surprised by natsu's words showing that he was much more different then the one they knew. " hey wait a second if this is natsu and wendys earth land counterpart who are you? " droy asked referring to edward.

" I don't know my real name but the name that I have been given is Edward, Edward Strider " that literally surprised the whole guild especially edolas wendy " I knew it, you look just like him. My Edward ".

Hearing that surprised ed and the sky maiden so he wanted to know more about him " tell me what is the other me like? " " the strongest... " Lucy Ashley awnsered "'out of everyone in fairy tail Edward Naga is the most powerful member equaling to that of our late master ".

" not to mention he saved all our lives and lead us through those hard times " edo wendy said clutching her chest " so he's one of the many few left with a strong will "

" hmmm, could you think of any place where'd he be? " ed asked " last from what I heard he's somewhere in the most heavily gaurded area of the city. But if you wanna get going its best that you do so ".

ed nodded and looked to natsu " we better move " " yeah your right lets go " after that they all headed towards the door to exsist out but suddenly edolas wendy grabbed Edwards shoulder.

" I know that I got no right to ask but if you could, please try to save our Edward if your really him " he then walked away while giving a thumbs up into the air meaning that he would try.

At the Royal city of Edolas three people were walking through one of them was the pink armored knight Sugarboy along with Erza and another guy with purple hair that had a long strand of hair that was white.

" holy crap! Have you taken a peak at that giant lacrima?! It's the coolest thing I've ever seen! " " yes I saw it when it arrived Hughes it certainly is exsuisite " erza replied to the man called Hughes. " it has the magic power of tens of thousands of earth land people! ".

" Hmmmm, which I've been told it's the equivalent about 100 wizards. Not to mention it also houses the lives of countless others " " oh come on! Your gonna bore me with all of the details Sugarboy! What difference does it make all that matters it's totally awsome! ".

 **This is Hughes, captain of the royal army's 3rd Magic Warfare Unit. The pink knight is called Sugarboy captain of the 4th Magic Warfare Unit and this is Erza Knightwalker captain of the 2nd Magic Warfare Unit she is also known as the Fairy Hunter.**

" I mean do you guys even understand how awsome this lacrima is? It's like super-mega-awsome! " " hmmm, super-mega-awsome " Sugarboy said interested in the way how hughes said it.

" ms. Erza when will you wipe out the fairy tail guild? " " Byro " erza said acknoledging the little strange old mans presence who gave off a weird laugh " you wouldn't want to tarnish the name of Fairy Hunter " **this is Byro, chief of staff of the edolas royal army.**

Fairy Tail is the only magical guild that's not been dispanded. I realize that there difficult to track down and constantly on the move. But his majestys patience is at its end ".

" no need to rush the lady, the day that the goddess hills the fairys is close at hand " Sugarboy said speaking for her behalf " they think there tuff! But those faires don't stand against her! There toast you'll see! " Hughes added making byro give off his weird laugh.

" I've had enough of that laugh of yours Byro " a voice said and it came from a tall man resembling a cat with a white muzzle and red eyes including a scar running across his left eye. He wore a personal set of armor and had a cape draped around his body. " there you are Pantherlily " erza said as he approached.

" I can't stand the sound of it. It breaks my nerves " he said firmly. **This is Pantherlily, captain of the Edolas royal armies 1st Magic Warfare Unit.**

" what's your dea man?! You always walk around and act like your so much better then the rest of us! Well guess again! " " you'd be wise to watch your mouth " lily said firmly to hughes. " your in a foul mood aren't you? " Sugarboy asked making him growl and walk away.

" it seems he's displeased by the recent increase in armament " erza said knowing the reason why he was acting like that " well he's a military man hinself he he should be elated " sugaryboy said. " one might think that our kingdom has nearly unified the entire world. I have to admit I don't see any reason for us to build up our arsenal either " erza said stating a truth.

" hmmm, perhaps it has something to do with pockets of resistance still out there " sugaryboy said guessing the reason. " oh come on! Would you guys speak in plain English for once! I don't understand a thing your saying! " Hughes said and then a deep short laugh was heard behind them along with heavy footsteps.

" now what'd you expect of the king no less? Everyone is getting desperate in times just as this one " they all turned around and standing there was the same reptilian humanoid . Only this time he wasn't wearing his cloak he was now wearing orange armor with black shoulder pauldron and wore a helmet the had two hooked shapes on the top. His tail was hanging out and his right hand appeared to be cutted off and in its place was two large curved hooks.

" General Scales, I figured you'd be busy " bryo said acknoledging his presence. **This** u" nusual **being is General Scales as his first name applys he's the top commander over the royal army leading them into the front lines of battle. Through his many years of service and how he overcomed hundreds of foes he is also known as the Tyrant.**

" so scales? Is it true that you captured Naga?! Aww man those faires are though now! " hughes said before scales was now towering over him and with his hooks near his neck " Pantherlily is right you should watch your mouth and I hate it when I have to remind everyone to show respect! "

" okay settle down now general we know how you were here longer then all of us no need to be like that " Sugarboy said calming him down " we all know how serious you are and I respect you all too well "

" humph, decent to hear from you Sugarboy " he said before walking away " where are you going? Don't you know that we- " " shut up! " he said to erza while walking away " I'm aware of what will happen soon I have something that needs to be taken care of ".

* * *

" your Majesty! Your majesty! " a female voice echoed through the a hall appearing to be some sort of throne room. " your Majesty! Your Majesty! Your Majesty! " the female called out multiple times while runing at quick speeds before getting infront of the person she was calling out she skidded making her stop and saluted. The person was a small brown haired girl wearing no shoes while she wore a little yellow dress and a green hat resembling that of floppy ears. The most surprising thing about her features was that her face resembled that of a puppy.

" I've just been told that we'll be able to extract power from the giant lacrima in four days time as scheduled! It was a success! " **this young lady is Coco, assault chief in staff of the Royal army.**

" it's not enough " the old man on the throne said. He had a long gray beard wearing some sort of dark brown robes. After he said that coco was confused and tilted her head " it's not? " she asked before pacing around and then back " could you repeat that one more time " she asked.

" I said it's not going to be enough Coco " the old man awnsered as the girl began to pace around in a circle as she talked " with all due respect your majesty our calculations suggest that's it actually quite the opposite! That lacrima contains the magic power of an enitire earth land city. Which should be more then enough to keep our kingdom supplied for the next ten years! ".

" I won't be satisfied until my kingdom of Edolas is free from all restrictions " hearing that made the girl stop and look at him " and I know there's only one way that can happen. In order to be free what we need is a source of everlasting magic power! " **this power hungry man is Faust, the king of Edolas.**

At the high royal dungeon general scales was walking on through as he was hundreds of soldiers saluted him " welcome general scales! " " at ease " scales said calming them down and opened a door to a large room. He then closed it behind him and made the ceiling open showing someone locked in multiple chains that held down his arms and legs only giving him little movement and was covered in bruises and had small puddle of blood infront of him.

" heheh " scales said as he sat down onto a chair and faced the prisoner who appeared to be a young man. " so are you comfy? Have you made yourself at home? " scales asked starcasticaly as the prisoner crossed his legs to sit up. " nope, if it was a five star resort or something that'd be a different story. So Rex how've you've been buddy? ".

" I see your sense of humor hasn't left you even after all the hell I put you through " " well, let's just say to me sometimes everyday life can be hell so it's normal for me ". Scales chuckled before getting up and walked over to him and punched him in the stomach.

" you don't say? How about so much seering pain then? " " yep, used to it " he said starcastily making scales punch him in the face. " whoa, dang I just felt that now you sure can deliver a tough blow " after that he contiued to punch him and then began to kick him and stomp on him. Yet despite all those blows the prisoner still laughed even as the Tyrant contiued to stomp on him.

" haha, stop it. I'm gonna pee~ hahaha! " " argh! " after that he grabbed his neck and slammed him to the wall. " your personality is starting to piss me off! " the prisoner then spit blood at his face " oh drop dead " after that scales used both his hooks and slashed his chest.

Grunting through the pain he contiued to laugh " oh I'm sorry rexy did I hurt your feelings?! Hahaha! " after that scales grabbed his lips and growled " when I excute you personally, I'm going to eat your tounge and see if you'll laugh after that " " wow I I didn't know you were into that stuff. But I'm only like this to you buddy " the prisoner said smiling. " your going to order all members of your guild to disband imediately! " he said tightening his grip on the prisoners throat. " nope, don't feel like it " " do you wanna die now?! " " I don't give a rats ass and besides I rather see my friends safe ". " and yet you leave your bluenette all alone? " " nope I'll be their as a ghost ".

Scales growled giving up and let him down before he walked off not before punching him in the stomach followed by the face and turned around " let's get one thing out of the way I'm not your buddy... Not anymore " he said leaving the room and slamming the door.

The prisoner chuckles before walkin over to the one part of the room was giving off sun and smiled looking up to the sky. The man had spiked dark red hair that matched his right red eye while his other eye was covered with an a black eyepatch that had a silver skull penadnt on it.

" you say that but, I know your still there Rex old buddy " **This strong hearted kind man is none other then the master of Edolas Fairy Tail including Edolas Wendys true love Edward Naga.**

* * *

Back at the desert they just left the Edolas Fairy Tail guild and tried to make their way to hthe city. According to the information they received it would take a five day walk to get there but natsu was trying to catch something until the mother appeared and brag to chase them but there hides were saved by Lucy Ashley coming to save the day followed by Edward punching it all the way to space. Then after a quick beating from her torture techniques she lead them to the city of Louen.

" so I take it that people used to sell magic here? " ed asked Lucy as they walked around " yeah it wasn't that long ago that you could buy and sell magic just like anything else. But then the royal army started hunting down guilds and now buying and selling magic is strictly forbidden. What's even worse that just possessing magic is a crime ".

" seriously? You can get in trouble for having it? " natsu asked and wendy wondered something " what about people who've always been able to use it? ". " what? Hold on, I don't know how I can explain it to you more any clearly if you have magic you just have to get rid of it or else you'll just get busted or worse " lucy explained and carla thought of something.

" I could be mistaking but it seems that if magic spells are treated like "objects" in this world " " how? " " yosh, how? " yoshi added to happys question. " to put it in another way the fact that magi is finite here means there aren't any wizards who have a eigth magical like we do. Instead it's stored into objects like lacrima, they then combine these objects with weapons or daily necessites in order to create magical items. Aparently these items are what's considered "magic" here ".

" so these wizards can't cast spells they just magic tools? " " basically " carla awnsered natsu " I've never heard of nor remeber something like that before, interesting " Edward added.

" well were here. There a magic black market just down the stair well. Trust me you'll need this stuff if your gonna be traveling " lucy said explaining. " a black market? " ed asked " it's basically where you able to buy illegal items " yoshi explained to him.

" Let's see it! Guess we might as well play by this worlds rules for using magic " natsu excalimed " aye " happy said aggreeing with him while carla was a little impressed. " my, my how apdaptable ".

Meanwhile another Earth Land wizard has appeared in Edolas he is currently making his through same city of Louen.

" now what? Where am I supposed to go from here? " the wizard wearing a brown cloak asked and it turned out to be the Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel Redfox. He then took off his hood and exited out of the ally " well i guess I'll just have to start asking around " he then approached a man.

" yo, mind if I ask you something? " the man just looked at him and simply walked away " get back here! " Gajeel said to the man but before be could ask any other people they just walked away.

" man, the people here in Edolas make the jerks I have to deal with back at home look like angels " he excalimed to himself and saw three tough looking guys making him chuckle. " one things the same no matter where you go there's always clowns who can be convinced to help ya " he said before walking up to them.

" you looking to start something with us punk? " the guy with the brown mohawk said showing that he was the leader. " step off you lousy horsefly! " the short chubby one said. " you got a lot to learn about insults pal " Gajeel said. " aw, cut the crap we ain't got time for a lecture! " the mohawk guy said.

" you don't like horsefly then how about maggot?! " after that they all started to laugh but the iron dragon wasn't amused " it wasn't that funny " Gajeel said before kicking their leader in the groins and falling on his back. " that's it! You wanna piece of me! " the two other members yelled punching the iron dragon but when they made contact they hurt themselves instead.

Gajeel then proceeded to punch the chubby guy in the face while the other one got hit in the stomach before he grabbed leaders collar " listein! A giant lacrima should have popped up some where around here recently and your gonna tell how to find it. So start talking! ".

" I- I dunno where it is! " the leader replied " that so? Then let me jog your memory " the mohawk guy began to freak out and waved his hands in surrender " please don't hit me! We really don't know! We swear! Right fellas?! " he asked his lackeys and they nodded.

Gajeel sighed in defeat and let the guy go " alright fine,'guess I'll have to ask someone else. Your off the hook now go get lost " gajeel said waving his hand making the three guys sigh in relief.

" what's with you Gajeel. When in the heck did you get so strong all the sudden? " the mohawk guy asked catching the iron dragons intrist. " no joke I never took you for the kind of that goes around and picks fights with other people " the fat one added making gajeel think.

( they must be talking about some other version of me in Edolas ) he talked to himself before asking more questions. " tell me. What does the Gajeel around here do for a living? " " huh?! " the three guys excalimed " I'm not him, we just look alike okay "

" you joking? Come on you look exactly like the guy " the leader said " just answer the question. Tell me what he does or eat a knuckle sandwich ". " he's one of them freelance journalists and had a reputation for being way to nosey ".

" journalist? " " yeah that guys been writing a bunch of magiznes and newspaper article bragging on the king " the mohawk guy said followed by the fat one " he's a real busy body, so no one in town can stand him ".

Gajeel grinned " well that's explains why no one would give me the time of day here. This gajeels a freelance journalist better get the scoop on him. Hehehe "

* * *

After the group got the supplies they needed from the black market Lucy Ashley was curious about her Earth Land counter part so they went to a cafe and currently she was laughing.

" hahahaha! Haha. Wait your telling me I'm writing a novel? Hahaha! And I'm some rich girl who had magical spirits and keys! Hahahaha! " she said laughing while slapping her hand down on the table.

" your certainly just as obnoxious as she is! " natsu said " don't call me obnoxious! ". " in our world your actually best friends with levy " yoshi said " I'm, im just going to ignore it " she said doubting what the little green cat said.

" I can't seem to remeber how to use this thing do you? " wendy asked toying around with the item she bought and ed quickly put it down " we can't get caught with it remeber? " " oh! Sorry about that... ".

" So, magic used to be part of everyday life here like it is in our world? " carla asked the blonde. " it used to, but now things have changed the kingdom has stole a part of our culture from us " " why hey want to do that? " happy asked.

" because they want to keep all the magic power all for themselves " " well if those Royal jerk wads aren't gonna give the people there magic back then I guess we'll just have to beat them up for it! " natsu said in his usual mood. Then lucy slammed her hands on the table " that's the craziest thing I've ever heard! There's no way we'd stand a chance against the massive royal army! ".

" If that's true then why are you tagging along with us? " natsu asked her " what are you talking about? You guys said you needed an escort to the royal capital. I'd didn't come to fight " the blonde explained.

" Okay if you say so! " natsu said and soon trouble brewed. " there they are! " " Cut off the area! " two voices said and Lucy Ashley knew who they belonged to " it's the Royal army! ".

" Your Fairy Tail Wizards aren't you?! " " stay right where you are! ".

" how'd they find us?! " carla asked as they charged " capture them! " " let's go men! " natsu smirked at the sight. " oh yeah! Time to try out my new magic! " " no! " edo Lucy cried.

" here goes! Nothing fire! " he said aiming the weapon to the Knights while wendy was trying to figure out how to use her weapon " hey carla! Do you know how to use this!? " " how should I know?! ".

" that's how we roast them back where I'm from! Uh? They got shields?! " natsu said surprised and tried to go again " another blast coming at ya! " natsu cried out trying to bring out more flames but it only spewed out smoke.

" I told you, that magic is limited! There's only a certain number of times that your able use it! " lucy ashley explained much to the fire dragons shock and surprise " it's only good for one blast!? " " in terms of output you just used it over a hundred times you idiot! ".

" seize them! " " hurry! " the Knights cried out and quickly bowser jumped forward and kicked a few away including punching three out of the game. Before bowser could contiue ed felt a little bit of magic and as a result the pearl on his arm and symbols glowed

" bowser! Enough! There's to many! Now get out of the way! " " gotcha! " bowser replied leaping away from the Knights who were shocked by what ed was actually doing but contiued on their charge.

" what's he doing?! " " you'll see " yoshi awnsered to the blonde " **Now here's a little taste of whats to come, Earth Scar!** " after saying that edward slammed his fist into the ground creating a small wave of energy that made all the Knights go fly away.

" whoa... " lucy exclaimed " we need to get out of here! Now! " edward said as he knocked five guards back and soon they were all on the charge getting closer by the second " there coming for us! " happy excalimed while wendy was trying to open up the container.

" he said that I just had to open it! " after a few more try's it opened and made a pop noise and when that happened a giant twister was created and everyone excluding the Knights got sucked into it

" what did you wendy?! " both natsu and edward asked the sky maiden " I don't have a clue! " " whee! " yoshi cried out as the twister swirled around in the air and crashed somewhere else in the city.

" that way! We must capture them at all costs! " " yes sir! " and witt that that's what they did.

" well we got away from the royal army but now we're stuck in the city " lucy excalimed as she looked through a hole of the door from the house they crashed in.

" man, the magic here really blows " " no kidding " wendy added " I disagree " " you do edward? " wendy asked " on the contrary thanks to wendys actions we managed to get away and find some place to stay hidden for a while. So I say it's okay ".

The sky maiden felt a little heat rushing to her cheeks " you think so? ". " what do we do now? " happy asked along with carla " isn't there anyway out of here? " " yosh, were only siting ducks staying! " yoshi added in her comment.

" not that I know of " the blonde awnsered " hey bro, remeber you digging? " bowser asked " if your referring to my earth magic I'm sorry I was only able to do it for a short time " ed said looking at his left arm. " it can do it again but from what I figured every five minutes it recharges so we can't count on my magic ".

" we found you Fairy Tail! " " huh! " they all freaked out with their eyes turned to white circles. " hey let go of me! " a female voice said and then natsu opened the door slightly " what the? " natsu said.

When they opened it they saw who it was " get over here! " one of the soldiers said grabbing the person who turned out to be none other then Lucy Heartfillia " your lucy aren't you?! " " yeah I'm lucy now get your grubby hands off me! You jerks! ".

" -Lucy?! " " the other me?! " lucy ashley said in surprise along with natsu " cut it out that hurts! ". " hold on what's Lucy doing here? " happy asked " I- i have no idea " carla said speechless.

" let go! " the blonde demanded " we gotta save her! " natsu said before running out the door to help his friend " wait! " edo lucy cried out and as he was on his way lucy brought out one of her keys.

" **Open, Gate of the Scorpion!** " " wait Lucy! That won't help! Cause our magic doesn't work here! " wendy said crying out trying to let her know. " **Scorpio!** " after that the Scorpio appeared doing a pose " wicked! ".

Eceryone was shocked seeing that she was able to bring out one of her celestial spirits " **Sand Buster!** **"** after that Scorpio fired off a twister of sand from the blaster on his tail and blew away the soldiers.

" magic? " " no way?! " both natsu and wendy said shocked followed by lucy ashley " whoa- how'd she do that...? ".

" sorry to skip out on you but I got a hot date with Aqarius tonight. Later " Scorpio explained before he disapeared into a puff of smoke going back to the celestial spirit world.

" Lucy! " natsu cried out getting the blondes attention " you guys! I missed you! " she said happy as she then ran over to her friends. " now I'm theroughly confused " " aye... " happy said agreeing and soon enough lucy spotted her Edolas counterpart " that's me! ".

 **To be contiued**

 **okay folks that's the end of chapter 27 and now some of your awnsers have been made along with ozther question going on. Now as i said before scales is based off of the two main enemy's from the game Star Fox Adventures for the GameCube with was a kick ass consel back in the day!**

 **As for Edward Naga what'd you think? I wanted to make him completely and entirely different from our Edward so hope you like him.**

 **Also to the ones known as Centerguest there you have it and to Anime fan x9000 I don't know it inside this the last time but thanks for the advice. However I'll be fine.**

 **Now that's a wrap and already got the next chapter all planned out so as usual.**

 **until...**

 **next time!...**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	28. Chapter 28 Fireball qnd Scavenger

**okay people here's Chapter 28 of the Outcast! And to make things short this will have a**

 **a few diffent scenes then the one from the anime so there's a heads up. Now without further ado let the story contiue on!**

 **( as usual i don't own the fairy tail anime or any of its charters just only my ocs and enimes unless there a reference from some where try to figure out what ther do come from )**

 **Chapter 29**

 **Fireball and Scavaager**

the group unexpectedly ran into Lucy Heartfillia who the earth land wizard thought that they were turned into a lacrima and she was surprised by her meeting Lucy Ashley her Edolas counter part. After they got away from the Royal army they all went to a deep part of the forest and there lucy awnsered a few of there questions. She told them that it was Horolugiem that saved her from being absorbed and that Mystogan told her what was happening and afterward sent her to Edolas.

Now the group was staying inside a hotel to spend the night and Natsu, Happy, Edward, Yoshi, Bowser, Wendy and Carla were looking at a map of Edolas while the two other lucys were taking showers.

" hopefully we can figure out where we're going if we use this map " wendy said " that's weird it looks way more like Earth Land then I thought it would " happy exclaimed noticing it along with yoshi " yosh, it does ".

" This is where we last saw Edolas Fairy Tail " carla began pointing out on the map of where they've been and where they are. " the giant frog beast chased us somewhere around this facinity. Louen is where we ran into Earth Land Lucy and were curenlty hold up here in the port city of Sycca. We'll have to secure passage over seas if we're to get to the Royal city ".

" it might take longer then we might expect so we some how got to find to the quickest way to get there " edward said studying the map " bro right. We get faster if we fin short cut " bowser said agreeing with him while the gold cat was on his head looking down.

" our friends are half a world away... " " and that's half a world filled with Royal army soldiers we'll be dodging around every corner " " not to mention the captains of the Magic Warfare Units they will prove to be a difficult task without using our magic like we normally can " ed said chiming in.

" yeah your right, but it could take weeks to get even near the capital! " " yosh, if we don't find a quicker way we'll be to late by then! " yoshi said as ed peered her head.

" wow this is nuts! " they all then saw Lucy Ashley walk into the room wearing nothing but a towel around her body. " she's just like me we even got the same freckles on our bums! " then her Earth land counter part denied it.

" wha?' What are you saying I don't have freckles anywhere! " " wait scary Lucy! Did you forget Edward and Natsu is in the room?! " the sky maiden asked. " I can see them fine halfprink I just don't care " " you should! " earth lucy said to her.

" talk about a major raft of doublucity! " happy excalimed " tom cat you are not to speak for the rest of this journey " " oh lay off Carla, bowser think it's kind of funny ". Then for some reason natsu was staring at them

" you see something you like? I'll show you more " edo Lucy said seductively offering to remove her towel much to her earth land counter parts disprovel " don't you dare! ". Then he giggled " hey! What the heck are you laughing at?! I get it you were gonna poke fun at me by saying other Lucy has better figure is that it? Well then if you wanna die then be my guest! " earth Lucy said threatening him.

" I was just thinking that you can totally wash your own back now! " saying that ticked them both off " he's such a child... " they both said " the two of you are so much alike it's hard to tell which is witch " wendy said.

" I'm pretty sure my cuboseis in better in shape... " "'would you knock it off! " earth lucy demanded from her counter part and natsu got an idea. " you guys should totally come up with a motor impression act together! " he said going back and forth on one spot.

" not happening! " both blondes said " wow there even in perfect sink... " wendy said " perfectly annoying " carla added and happy rembered something. " actually this reminds me of the time when Gemini is around! " " yeah now that you mention it " natsu added.

" germa what? " lucy ashley said " a couple of celestial spirits that I'm contracted with they can turn into perfect look a likes of other people! " earth lucy explained and then brought out there key.

" **Open, Gate of the Twins! Gemini!** " after that the twins came forth in the form of Gemini Lucy wearing the same clothes during the battle with the Oracion Seis. " Tadah! Gemini at your service! " whoa! " edo lucy said a little freaked out. " if you thought two was great try a triple dose of hotness! ".

" I don't know about the rest of you but this would sound like a awsome guessing game right now! " after that for some reason they all were on a game show and all three lucys showing off.

" now make your choices with the buzzards! " happy said announcing the game wearing a little green tuxedo while the rest of the group in stands with most that had expressions saying why did I agree to this? Then the numbers 1 appeared in front of Edward, Wendy, Carla and Yoshi had ones appear on thier screens while bowser put 2. Finally it was natsu who put the number 3 on making all of them snap.

" **You just lost the game big time!** " they all yelled at the same time scaring the fire dragon slayer " yep they all seem real to me..." wendy exclaimed " and in perfect tune... " ed added while bowser was laughing. " bowbowbowbow! This bowser's best day! Bowbowbowbow! " the gold cat kept laughing as he rolled around on the floor. " I have one question, when did you plan on clothing yourself? " carla asked making earth lucy shriek

" ah! I'm still naked! ".

Then everyone got into their pajamas but there was a problem they couldn't tell witch lucy was witch cause they looked exactly like the same hair and wore the same blue pajamas.

" I know we're supposed to tell you apart but I can't tell " ed excalimed " your right even without around Gemini it's almost impossible to tell which one of you is witch " natsu added " I suppose you don't have any of those ghost things that's good with a pair of scissors do ya? " edo lucy asked and her earth land counter part knew who would do the job. " yeah! In fact I have the perfect spirit for that job "

after that earth lucy summoned out Cancer. " its been a while since you called me baby " the crab man said greeting them " are cool with him calling you baby? " " if you got a problem with him just wait tell you meet Tauros " earth lucy awnsered her counterpart.

" I hope you like your new do baby? " the crab man asked cutting Lucy Ashley's hair real short with a little pony tail to the side that was held up by her skull hair pin. " there shouldn't be any trouble telling us apart now don't you think? " she asked showing off.

" are you sure you wan to chopping it off? I mean mine took forever to grow out " earth lucy said asking her earth land counter part " yeah it's just hair it's serving a purpose for being longer whys it matter? ".

" Cause everybody should should have pride into do this for them baby " cancer said awnsering her question. " yeah I guess so.. " she said before heading over to the window. " in a world like this you tend to forget the little things like boy or girl that seperate you from your friends. In the end we're all just survivors " " if it's that tough then did everyone in your guild seem so care free? " happy asked walking up to her.

" well yeah of course they did: it's important to keep your spirits up. Even if you to force them every single day and when we can't bring ourselves to smile we remeber that there are people in this world who need us. Even if that means we're labeled a dark guild Fairy Tail will always be able to lend a helping hand... Then I guess that still isn't enough in the end ". " huh? " earth lucy was confused " nothing I'm just ranting away ".

" oh and also Edward here " edo Lucy said passing him a piece of paper " what's this? " " there's an informant in town that calls himself the scavenger. If you ever do plan on rescuing yourself he most likely knows where he's being kept " Ed nodded and grabbed on a black scarf and jacket before he went out without saying anything else.

" I'll go with him " wendys said going on after him.

" you didn't have to come you know " " I know I just figured that I'd keep you comps that's all " the sky maiden said awnsering the Magician as they were walking through the streets.

" that's kind of you I guess " he said and he noticed something was eating her " do you have a question you'd like to ask me? " " actually yes I do. Edward why were you like that to carla before we came to Edolas? I've never seen you get angry like that before ". " I honeslty don't know myself. It just appeared out of no where but that emotion was new " " it's kind of hard to understand sometimes edward that you don't understand emotions ".

" it's as I said before I just don't. Ah were here " ed said entering an old building called dark horse. Upon entering it appeared to be some kind of old bar and and suddenly an arrow glowed pointing to the basement. " I don't like the looks of this place " wendy said and ed got infront " stay behind me and just hold onto my shoulder.

Awhile going down the stairs that's excaxlty what the sky maiden did and before then they entered the basement " i don't think anyone's home " wendy exclaimed " no there here. Hello? " ed asked " who goess there? " a voice asked and multiple candles flickered lighting up the whole room.

infront of them they both saw a man in his early twenties wearing a black top hat and a pair of red robes while siting with his legs crossed and holding somesort of staff with multiple rings on the top. Ed then got a clear view of his face the man had a diverted scar across his nose and had long purple hair and brown eyes and he instantly recognized who it was.

" Alvis... I take it your the scavenger? " " indeed I am and please sit " he said and that's what they did " you two look famiilair mind telling me your names? " alivis asked.

" I'm Edward Strider " " and my names Wendy Marvel " " ah so your their Earth Land counter parts huh? Figures as much ".

" how'd you know? " wendy asked " I got ears and eyes everywhere so there's nothing that goess around without me hearing and I guess that Lucy sent you here. Now quick question how you know my name strider? ".

" I do, except he's back home " ed awnsered " cool another me. What's he like? " " just about the same only he's much younger then you and doesn't dress like that ".

" interesting..." " listein I heard that my Edolas counter part was captured and we'll be on our way to the royal capital and if I'm able to I'd like to rescue him when i get the chance ". Edolas Alivs thinker for a moment before he snapped his fingers and busted out a map showing the blueprints for the inside of the castle surprisingly.

" he'll mostl likely be held in the top level within cell #50 so you better be careful especially with General Scales ". " scales? " " hmmm, that's the name he go's by now but he's one fersome opponent so much infact that they started calling him the Tyrant ".

" he's strong huh? " " oh yeah, and also your gonna need this! " alvis said giving him a piece of candy " it's just candy " wendy said. " it is but its map candy once you eat it the location and the coordinates go straight into your mind until you arrive at the place where you wanna go ".

" well, I really appreciate the help " he said shaking his hand " ah no problem your my best customers so I'm happy to help. Only i see that you aren't love birds either ".

The next morning Lucy Ashley got all of her things and left the hotel and left a note for the group telling them that she was going back to the guild and wished them luck.

( they might change this world for the better huh? What a joke! ) she said to herself before getting to a head start and began her long run. ( I can't believe how lazy I've goten! Change shouldn't be brought about by outsiders! It should be done by the people who live here! If they can pull off this stupid suicide rescue plan of theirs then more power to them. But they shouldn't be the only ones taking the kingdom down a peg. It's time for the Fairy Tail of Edolas to quit running away from ou problems! I'll convince everyone to stand up! And we'll fight for this world together! Even without Edward leading us! Even so I hope you can get out there my friend ".

back to our group.

Lucy was in a real happy mood now since she bought a new book cheering her up from her outburst do to her Edolas version leaving them now it seemed like nothing happened.

" hmmm,hmmm " " well she's not not screaming anymore " happy excalimed " yosh, " " bowser glad " the twins said aggreeing. " it's good to know that you can cheer lucy up just by giving her a rare book to read " wendy exclaimed " well this is a first I ever seen book cheer anyone up a lot people I seen usually use them for stress relief " ed added waking along beside her with the twins on his shoulders.

" So what book did you end up buying anyway? " natsu asked " a complete history of Edolas silly! Don't you wanna learn about this amazing world while we have the chance? " " not really " he said awnsering the blonde. " you know the saying knowledge is power?! Well this book has got tons of it! For example theirs a ton of history regarding a fearsome tribe called the "Exceeds" " the blonde said opening it up.

" there the ones that everyone so afraid of. Even just mention the name drives fear into them " " Edwards right they do get scared when everyone talks about them " wendy added. " what ever I can take them " natsu said before they all heard a loud noise.

Soon a large shadow loomed over them " look above us! " carla said and above them was a large flying airship and they also saw two soldiers heading in its direction " move it! " " we'll be left behind! ".

" We got to hide! " both Edward and wendy said pushing the two other wizards behind a large stone column and liseitened into the conversations that we're going on.

" I heard they were going to pull the magic out of that lacrima the day after tommorow! " " so that's why there calling for extra security details ". yeah big time guy! We better get on board! ".

" you all heard that right? " ed asked " yeah, there talking about all our friends... " natsu said " and everybody in Magnolia too " wendy added. " the magic extraction is in two days? That means if we go on foot then we'll never make it! " lucy said figuring it out.

" and once the extraction process is underway. We'll lose anyway possible chance of turning everyone back to their normal states " carla exclaimed. As the ship was landing they only had one choice " we're gonna have to steal the ship " natsu said " I aggree " ed said.

" steal it?! All by ourselves?! " the sky maiden asked nervous " that's a completely unnecessary act! It would be much easier if we simply sneaked aboard! " carla said making a point. " man... I can't stand hiding " " this must be the wired natsu cause ours would never want to ride a vehicle! " happy said making his partner grin at him.

" that's true but with wendys Troia spell vehicles won't be a problem anymore " ed slapped the back of his head and wendy knew why " did you really forget that we can't use here? ". Hearing that changed his mind " your right let's find another way " " it's to late! " carla pointed out as the ship landed.

" I say take it by force! It's the best chance in making it in time to save them! " lucys said ready to go " but how will we do that? " wendy asked " duh, my magic! Did you forget that your in the presence of the most powerful wizard of fairy tail? And did you notice I had the upper hand on those soldiers in Louen? Earth Lands magic must be far more advanced then anything in Edolas! "

" okay we get it just do it " ed said getting impatient and the blonde happily ablidged bringing out Loke's key " check this out! You guys! **Open, Gatenog the Lion! Loke! ".**

After that she summed out her spirit who turned out to be a famiilair pink maiden " wha..?! Virgo?! " " please forgive the intrusion, princess ".

" what's going one here?! And where's Loke?! " " big brother is currently occupied with a date. He can not be summoned at the moment " the maiden explained " big brother?! ". " yes. Master Leo requested that I refered to him in that manner " " has he lost everyone ounce of insanity he had?! " lucy asked yelling.

" that's Lucy from Fairy Tail! " " capture her! " the soldiers yelled out " now what am I supposed to do?! I was counting on Loke to beat all of them up and make me look like a power house! ".

" princess. I believe if you allow me I can fulfill that goal.. With the power of interactive dance " the maiden said doing a weird dance rattling her chains " go home! " the blonde demanded as the soldiers got closer.

" why don't you use Aqaurious like you always do? " happy asked " there's no water here! " " Cowman! " happy said referring too Tauros " that won't work either! We're gonna die! ".

Then natsu and wendy decided to use the magic they bought from the black market " if our magics useless we'll just use Edolas magic! " " watch out! So we know what we're doing now! " Wendy said adding to what natsu making Ed face palm as they were knocked away easily.

" without their own power there totally useless! But therw still better then Lucy! l happy said while the blonde cried " I wanna shine! ".

" Bro! Can bowser do it?! " the gold cat asked cracking his knuckles " go on ahead " ed said as he began to fight off the soldiers. " hehehe, time for bowser to smash! " after that bowser ran forward with his body glowing and transformed into a large bulky cat person much similar to Pantherliy only he was two inches shorter.

Bowser then began to laugh as he punched away all the soldiers one by one as he used a pair of gold brass knuckles " bowbow! Bowser enjoying this! " he cried as he jumped into the air and punched the ground creating a large wave of air knocking away all the soldiers around him.

" bowser's a super cat?! " both lucy and happy asked in shock " no that's bowser's magic he's always been capable of doing that " yoshi explained. " the airship is getting away! " carla yelled out as it was.

" we got to so something or we'all never make it! " wendy said as she was being swarmed before Ed landed near them got on his two hands and began to kick them all away like a cart wheel.

" crap! We too late! " bowser said roaring as he knocked a bunch of more soldiers away and suddenly something was coming in fast trailing up a bunch of dust.

" what is that? " natsu asked as the red vehicle dashed sideways knocking away the soldiers " who's driving the magic mobile? " lucy asked and happy saw it " I don't know but it's got Fairy Tails emblem on it! " he said as the window on the drivers side went down.

" Lucy told me you guys might need a lift hop in! " after that they all got inside the vehicle " punch it! " ed said sitting in the front seat " oh I intend on to. Now fasten your seat belts kids were riding hard. Go... Fire! " after that the magic mobile sped off .

Elsewhere in a bar at the Royal Captial Gajeel found his Edolas counter part.

" so to summarize you were sent to this world by one with nothing but a single explaination and the shirt only our back? " edo gajeel asked writing down notes " that can sum up to my entire life up this point. getting used to this place ain't no picnic I'll tell you that much " gajeel said to his edo counter part. " hmm " he took some notes " this has got to be the most bizarre story of my career ".

" well duh. How often do you meet yourself in a bar? " gajeel asked retortedly and then his edolas coubterpart sat on the chair across from him " I must say your simple perspective is certainly refreshing " " seems like you made quite a name for yourself as a muckraker around here " " indeed " his edolas counter part awnsered while they saw Royal soldiers at the entrance.

" investigative reporting is my life's true calling. Seeking out truth and enlightening the masses " " truth ain't a easy pill bet you got some haters. In fact there are a few losers who are in dirt because they thought I was you ".

" well I thank you for taking care of such a annoyances for me. I apologize for the inconvince. Truth be known I've become the thorn in the side of many powerful orginazations. My articles have caused numerous problems for the king and the government over the years. Yeah as long as I can put pen to pad I will write the truth " he said explaining on making his earth land counterpart chuckle.

" you know when it heard about this place I thought it would be complelty different from my world " but you and I are almost exactly alike! " they both said gladly with earth Gajeel putting a arm on over his edolas shoulder and walking outside.

" you not only don't take and crap the man but you dress good and write fancy words like I do if I care! " " and your unkept wildness is reflective of my soul! We have so much in common Mr. Me. Incidentally, I'm quite skilled with instruments and singing! ".

" oh! Me too were a musical genius! " earth land Gajeel said before the two counterparts bumped elbows together.

Gajeel looked around a corner cause he found the lacrima " some pals of mine are here to honestly there a bunch of morons. But they got it where it counts and will be causing to trouble soon. When they do... "

he said turning to his edolas counterpart " yes. I'll let you know the moment they strike. I've got contacts everywhere the can't scratch his nose about me knowing about it. But keepin tabs on them will be easy " he said reassuring his earth counterpart before they both turned around.

" I'm counting on ya. I'll lye low until you give me the word " " well tell then " " don't keep me waiting ".

At the desert

" this awsome! " bowser said back in his original form " no joke; we made a clean getaway and now we get to cruise right across the desert! " happy said adding in his saying.

" we appreciate your help " edward said " what Edward said thanks a lot for the ride! " " yeah you just saved our lives! " both lucy and wendy added while natsu was sick. " no problem my pleasure. My wheels are way faster then that piece of junk airship. Ha, then again there isn't a vehicle alive that I couldn't leave in the dust " the man said removing his goggles shocking everyone. Driving this vehicle was none other then natsu's Edolas coubterpart Natsu Dragion.

" im kind of a big deal in Fairy Tail they call me the Fireball " " natsu?! " everyone said and earth natsu caught on " uh- it's me? ". " this is crazy! I mean your nothing like the natsu we know " lucy said all surprised. " and you nothing like my Lucy except for the looks of course. So is that puke face back there your me? Talk about pathetic.. ".

" he's usually not like this he's just not very good with vehicles " wendy explained " just don't ruin the apulstry alright? I can't imagine they wouldn't call me the courier wizard if I toss my cookies just from sitting in a car. And if I had to guess your the other Edward huh? " he said now talking to ed.

" and i take it that your good friends with him? " " oh yeah! Everyone in the guild respects him so it's no wonder he's our guild master...until recently that is... " " your lucy told me to meet to Alvis the scavenger and he's given me the rundown so I'll save him if I can " " thanks ".

" I'm curious to know where's the SE plug " yohsi said looking around " yeah how are you able to drive without and SE plug attached to your arm? " happy added. " what are you talking about? " the sky maiden asked so carla explained. " the SE stands for self energy it converts magic power into fuel so without one it shouldn't run at all " " in much shorter terms the wizard is a living gas station " ed added helping her to understand.

" then again, I guess since people in Edolas don't have natural magic power they don't need SE plugs in their vehicles " lucy said " does that mean this thing is running on another power source? " wendy asked. " fascinating, though with lacking if magical power Edolas has made great strife when it come to vehicles " carla said observing and figuring it out.

Suddenly the car skidded making it stop " why'd we stop? " ed asked " you people sure are ignorant, since magic power is a limited resource that means things like magic fuel are equally limited. It's nearly impossible to get a hold of, long story short I can't really afford to take their any further. So get out " the group was surprised excluding ed. " if I keep burning thorough fuel, I won't be able to make it back to the guild. Thanks to the Fairy Hunter they had to change locations again recently ".

As he was talking on his earth land counter part happily got out of the car including edward who knew what was going to happen. " hello solid ground! I've come back to life! " " I'll hand this to your me and ed he knows when it's time pick up and move on. Now get out! " after that the rest of the group was sent flying out and unexpectedly edward caught wendy and inhuman speeds setting her back down gently much to her surprise and blushed.

" hey! If your gonna take on the kingdom I won't stop ya, just don't drag my Fairy Tail into it. I only helped you because of Lucy- not you I mean my Lucy I can never turn her down when she asks for something so thank her for your rescue. I don't want anything else to with ya. For me drivin is all that matters ".

Just before he was going to leave natsu layed his arm on the vehicle shaking it " hey! " he said getting his edolas counterparts attention before he dragged him out much to his displeasure " I wanna talk to you for a second! " " n-no! You get your hands off me right now! ". " sorry but I need to have a nice heart to heart with myself! ".

Dragion struggled to get out of his earth land counterparts grip " will you cut out! Let go of me! I can't get out of the car! " he said begging him and looked right at him where he sat " now tell me...! Why is it that you don't get carsick?! " " that was your big beat?! " Lucy asked.

Suddenly Dragion put his arms up and began to shack in fear " I- I- I don't know why! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! " he said now revealing to be crying " Huh?! " they all said in confusion.

 **to be continued**

 **well golks that's that's that I hope that you all loved this chapter and personally I find it interesting that's why I did it. Now how'd you all like Alvis? I wanted to make some very interesting ocs so hopefully I nailed it.**

 **Now next time is going to be another interesting chapter so keep your eyes out for the update and please tell me how I did! I really love to hear what you all have to say and i don't mind it being negative or positive to me their all the same in some way.**

 **Plus I have next chapter already planned.**

 **Also I might be doing my own Pokemon Story I'm callin it the legend of Makyura so be sure to keep your eyes out for it!**

 **Now as usual**

 **until next time!**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	29. Chapter 29 Welcome home to Extalia

**okay folks this is your main man the G King brining you all another chapter of the Outcast so this will get the story moving on forward and it will bring the story closer to many main events ahead. But I'll be skipping a bunch of scenes just to give you guys a heads up.**

 **( first as usual i don't the Fairy Tail anime or any of its characters just only my ocs and enimes unless there references now let the story go on )**

 **Chapter 29**

 **Welcome back home to Extalia**

the group had finally arrived at the city thanks to the help of natus Edolas version Natsu Dragion and by that time when they got there they found a large shard of the giant lacrima holding there friends and all the people of magnolia. Despite the sheer anger they all had to endure they all decided to come up with ideas like Lucy for example.

" so you saying that we need to get close to the king so Gemini can copy him? " yoshi asked the blonde trying to understand her plan.

" yeah! Rember not only can they copy into who they touch. They can also read there minds of who ever they turn into! Which means if there able to transform into the king then they'll also be able to tell us everything he knows! " " oh! " natsu said understanding what she means.

" timing is also going to be a major issue using them because they can transform into someone for no more then five minutes and they can only remember a couple people at a time literally just two so there's that ".

" hm, that's a excellent plan but we must forget getting to the king is going to impossible with the all the high security around him twenty four seven so that's going to be quite the challenge " ed excalimed brining up a good point. " yeah he always has a lot of guards surrounding him " wendy said agreeing with her friend.

" hey carla just out of curiosity but what have you been drawing? " yoshi asked and the white cat showed them. " I've come up with a plan to getting within range. As with any over pearanoid ruler when the castle was originally constructed there was a

* * *

tunnel built as an escape route witch leads up to a mine shaft just outside of the city walls ".

The group was surprised that the white cat had that knowledge " there is?! But how do you know about it?! " " I'm confused yet curious as well " edward added. " it's just in my head. Coming to me little bits and pieces from the moment we first stepped foot in Edolas it's as though I have mental map that's slowly being filled in " " well my head is still empty " happy chimmened in

" good, now that we have a plan we'll easily be able to get in there quietly witch would be a wise choice if we wait until nightfall " ed said " are you kidding me let's go! " natsu said all excited and ready to go.

" I aggree with him " " same... " " yosh " carla, bowser and yoshi all said " aw what? Why?! " " edward makes a firm point so until then we should try and get some rest " carla said and withal that the long wait for night fall began.

* * *

Later as night time was closing in Edward was in the bathroom and splashed some water on his face ( remeber stay calm ) he said to himslef. Suddenly he felt a lot of pain coming from his lower back feeling like burning flesh and melting his skin. It lasted for a few seconds and after grunting in pain he took his shirt off and turned around but was shocked by what he was seeing.

On his lower back was really strange black markings that seemed to be going up and something else was begining to form in the middle of it as well. ( what? What is this? Hold on... I remeber... I remember reading something like this in the book back at home. According to the book it said that those who learn the magic to quickly and making use of its property's in rapid succession can have adverse effects on the user making black marks like this appear all across the body. ) he was literally confused before he felt even more pain this time it was in his head.

( **Zool!** ) as the voice spoke a strange shadow with three glowing red eyes appeared freaking out Edward. he panted heavy and layed against the wall and soon heard a knock. " Edward? edward are you okay? In coming in " wendy said entering and blushed imidatley seeing the he didn't wore a shirt but quickly noticed that he wasn't looking to very good cause he was more pail then white paint but more like he saw a ghost.

She imidatley rushed over to him " Edward are you okay?! " " *pant* *pant* I heard a voice... " " a voice? " the sky maiden asked and he nodded " it said Zool. Then I.. I saw something... " " what was it? " " it's hard to describe or even comprehend ".

As he was speaking wendy for the first time saw pure fear in his eyes while he trembled in fear. " I don't understand any of it all it's as if that the memories I have been seeking are begging to return " " well isn't that a good thing? I mean you get to find out who you really are ". Suddenly he began to shake more intensely " that's what I'm afraid... There's so much I don't know. I could be something else or a different person entirely from what I am ".

" even so when that does happen... I'll be there right there next you " she said giving him a warm hug much to his confusion but simply went along with it. ( I can't tell her about my marks it would only make her more worried then she already needs to be that includes the others as well ). As they hugged deep inside ed actually heard his heart beating in his chest and even though it was strange he felt warm on the inside.

* * *

Later on the group were running through the city and eventually made it outside of the walls

" we should be arriving at the entrance to the tunnel at any moment now " carla spoke as she looked at the map she had drawn. Sure enough they arrived at the mine entrance

" is this it? " wendy asked " yes I'm positive " carla awnsered the sky maiden and then natsu tried to go in " in we go! " " wait " " again with the stopping?! " natsu said snapping at carla. " I understand that time is of the essence trust me. But we will need a source of light in the tunnel " hearing that made the fire dragon grin.

" I got this! One torch coming up! " he said trying to ignite his fist but nothing happened " you seemed to have forgotten again. Your magic power simply doesn't work here in Edolas " carla said reminding him " aw man! " he said kicking a rock inside.

" I can't exactly see that Lucy be the only one us to use magic is a very comforting thought " " give it a rest happy your just jelaious " the blonde said spooking the blue cat and covering his mouth turning around " I'm sorry did I say that out loud? " he said starcasticaly.

" Lucy are you holding torches? " edward asked " yep! " she said bringing out two torhces " all we have to do is light these baby's up and we'll have no problem seeing " " and how will we do that? " carlas asked " good question... " the blonde replied unsure.

the only way to light the torhces was to make fire so natsu, lucy and ed all had to do it the old fashion way rubbing the end of a stick onto a small board. " this has got to be the most humiliating thing I've ever done in my life! " natsu muttered to himslef " we got no other choice. But it really does illustrate how magic can be convient for even the little things " lucy spoke up while edward was focused on making fire.

" old timey people must have been supper impressive if they could make fire just by rubbing a couple of sticks together like that " happy said as he wendy, carla, Yoshi and bowser watched all missing in agreement.

" actually bro started fires plenty of times just by chipping two rocks together " yoshi spoke up " whoa that's cool " happy said. " doe! Man! I suck at making fire! " natsu said after his stick broke.

" whoa I did it " lucy said seeing smoke while edward already made fire as well " as with I ". " yay! Edward and Lucy made fire! " wendy excalimed " good job! " happy said followed by natsu " awsome! I knew you both had it in ya! " " I find it ironic that the fire wizard couldn't even make a spark " " we got fire now! So just drop it would ya?! " the fire dragon said snapping at carla " I'm on the same page " " but out Edward! ".

" got it " " I'm all fired up! " both ed and lucy said lighting the first torch " this will be perfect! " wendy excalimed " go ed and lucy! " " yosh! " both happy and yoshi said happily jumping into the air.

" let me guess trying to see eating that will restore your magic? " natsu then awnsered eds question by eating the fire from the torch " yeah, maybe eating fire will bring your magic back " happy said " that's right! So did it work? " " feel it yet? " happy added another question along with lucy as he chewed it and then swallowed it.

" defiantly feeling hot right here " natsu said pointing to his stomach " well does it feel like magic? " happy asked " uh I don't know... But I'm starting to think that it does! ".

" You got a fire in your belly! Go ahead and let it out and give us the old Fire Dragon Iron Fist move! " lucy said all excited " you bet! Coming right up! " but when he punched nothing didn't happen " sorry I got nothing... ". " I've would have told you that would happen " carla said waking by him while ed patted his back " don't worry it'll be back just look on the good side of bad things if you can " he said walking on forward and joined the others as they walked into the tunnel.

" Huh, you got a good point ed " natsu said catching up to the group as they walked deeper into the old mine.

The group had now been waking through the mines for a while now and it was defiantly deserted " it looks like no one has been here in a while... " lucy excalimed while looking around. They stopped cause carla did " put the light out infront or us " carla said and both ed and wendy obliged by pointing both of their torhces forward showing a wall with board on the front with the markings KY-2c.

" that's our link " carla said and then ed walked forward and began to examine it and put his hand out behind him " stay right there " after that he knocked three times and put his ear against the wall. " what are you doing? " natsu asked " I'm listening " " for what? " lucy added as he contiued to knock on it with his left arm.

" there's defiantly another passage through here " " that's good but why are still knocking on it for? " wendy asked as he contiued " there's always a weak spot in rocks like these and it's right... " he knocked three more times and the third was the loudest. " here! " after that he stepped back and then delivered a hard solid punch making it shatter on impact and getting it out of the way.

" told ya " ed said clapping the dust off his hands " wow Edward was right! " wendy said " like I always say Carla's got the one two punch of brains and beauty! " happy commented while ed walked in their to scout on ahead.

" whenever or not this passage leads to the castle remains to be seen " " you've been right about everything else so far so I'm sure this is where we want to go " wendy said to her little furry friend.

" something wrong happy? " yoshi asked the blue cat who seemed down " hey, why do you think I'm not getting any kind of maps in my head? " he asked making the group look at him. " I mean I'm from Edolas just like she is along with yoshi and bowser. and supposedly the four of us got sent on a mission so how come I don't know anything? " " we agreed not to talk about that remeber? " carla said walking up to him " aye.. " " I can't give you an explaination that's just how it seems to be working out ".

" we will ace that question for another time " ed said coming back to them " for now we should move and the way ahead contiues on "

after a few more turns and minutes they all entered some sort of cavern. " I take it this is below the castle? " ed asked carla " yes we should be directly underneath the castle ".

" I'm surprised that you have this knowledge but no less it's good to hear that your on our side but I still don't get how you have a map developing in your mind. " " I don't understand myself but it just keeps getting more and more filled in " " now comes the hardest part: trying to get to the Kings bedchamber " ed said noticing a bunch of skeletons littered around the floor.

" that's a tough question. And as defenseless as we are now the mission will be over the moment were spotted " carla said " now don't forget we can always use my magic when we get into a pinch " lucy said " so your saying your gonna us? I don't think so " natsu. " what are you saying?! The whole plan is to use Gemini! " " yeah, yeah " natsu said walking away ignoring the blonde snapping at him.

Then out of nowhere some sort of weird white slime wrapped around lucy followed by wendy and natsu who got hit in the face as well including ed.

" I can't... Reach my keys! " lucy said and then at least a dozen royal troops surrounded them " the Royal army! " ed said " but why is there so many of them down here?! " lucy asked followed by happy " how in the heck they find us? ".

" so these are the magic users from Earh Land? " a voice asked and it turned out to be Erza's Edolas counterpart " erza! " lucy excalimed in surprise " no, that's not our erza it's her edolas counterpart Erza Knightwalker " ed corrected the blonde.

" it's amazing how much you resemble the outlaws Natsu Dragion and Lucy Ashley " she said before diverting her attention to edward " and i take it your Edward Naga's counterpart? " ed narrowed his eyes " just looking at you makes the erza I know want to puke " " have the same attitude as well, no matter take them away! " " yes ma'm! " the troops said begining to drag the Wizards except for edward.

" how foolish " he said before standing up and snapped off his bindings " how he'd do that?! " one of the troops asked " that material can't be broken! ".

" capture him! " Knightwalker demanded and with that they charged at edward who easily defeated them just by using his fists and multiple kicks.

" I'll take you on myself then! " Knightwalker said bringing out her spear **" Silfarion!** " after she said that the spear shape changed into that of an arrow head and just like that she dashed forward to edward thanks to the form increasing her speed dramatically before she disapeared and reappeared behind him. She made contact but was litteraly shocked seeing that ed had caught the blade that was just mere inches away from his face with his left arm.

" what?! " " it's only pure instinct to counter that move... " he said looking her right in the eye " now begone! " after that he hit Knightwalker in the stomach with his right palm coated in electricity making her fly back. " normally I don't like hitting ladies but your an exception. Then again I'm sure there'll be more like that later on ".

" heheh! So you are just like him " another voice spoke up and it revealed to be General Scales " who are you? " ed asked " General Scales! The true Leader of the Royal army and known as the Tyrant " he said getting a closer look at wendy for some reason " hmmm, you do bear and odd resemblance and scent to the Wendy that I know all to well " he said then petting her like a dog " I wonder if I can pull some strings and make you my servant? ".

" hands off! " edward cried out and delivering a powerful punch right as his cheek and made hi crash into a pillar " Genral! " the troopers cried out and out of the dust scales came out dusting himself off and pulled out a single tooth " humph, knocked out a one of my tooths " suddenly he dashed forward to ed at a bizarre speed and got into his face " now. It's my turn! " after that scale delivered a hit to eds stomach and tried to follow it up with his twin hooks to finish it.

Suddenly ed used his left arm to block the attack much to scales intrist " your arm.. It's a nice weapon maybe I'll add it to my collection " suddenly ed tried to deliver a right hook but it was caught by scales left hand " blocking and then countering good strategy " Ed jumped into the air used both legs like a kangaroo to send him back flying much to his surprise.

" don't underestimate me I can take you both on " ed said ready to get serious but Instanly his eyes retracted " continue to resist or they all die! " Knightwalker said firmly holing her weapon close to wendys throat seeing the opertuntiy to strike scales appeared behind edward and knocked him out with his twin hooks and slunged him over his shoulder.

" Edward no! " yoshi cried out along with Bowser and soon carla and happy ran forward but Knightwalker was in thier way " great exceeds... " she said shocking the four cats as she bowed down along with the rest of the troopers causing even more confusion. " I'm honored to welcome you all home " she said shocking the rest of the group.

" I don't understand.. What's going on? " lucy asked along with wendy " who are you? Happy, Carla, Yoshi and Bowser? I thought that you were are friends?! ". Even though ed was knocked out he could still hear what was happening but he knew it was better to find out the truth himslef while scales despised having to bow down especially to beings claiming to be gods made him want to puke. " we're most grateful for your help in capturing the intruders " Knightwalker said making carla utterly speechless as she stood their without saying a word litteraly frozen that the other cats noticed.

* * *

The next day

Edward began to wake up and he saw that he was covered in hundreds of chains with both his arms bonded together. Once he woke up he saw that there were at least a dozen guards surrounding the area he was in. Suddenly a man wearing a large lab coat came forward. He was hunched over and had a pair of glasses for all four of his eyes and had a long third arm on his back.

" so this is the test subject? " **This unusual man is called Mix the head of the Royal capitals research committee.**

He then got out a some sort of tape recorder and clicked it. " mix's log entry: 1999 subject Edward Naga's earth land counter part Edward Strider " he said begining to speak and began to examine him much to edwards confusion since he has never seen anything like this before.

" the subject defiantly shares a strong resemblance to Naga but his hair is dark green while his usual red hair is only on its bangs " a magnifying glass appeared " subject also has vey unnatural slit like eyes not something a human would have ".

Mix then went around edwwrd and his eyes zoomed in showing that he was examining him " there's also strange markings on his back and this strange weapon on his left arm that seems very unusual " he said examining it closer " although the troops have tried to remove it dozens of times it won't come off probably showing that it's actually his real left arm that emits a high sure he of magic power along with this dagger that was found on him ".

mix then sat down infront of him " so can you understand me? " " I do " " care yo explain why your arm is like that? " " I don't remeber ". " so if I had to guess amnesia correct? " " yes " " fascinating..." Mix said writing down some notes. " now I want an awnser where am I? ".

mix raised an eyebrow " oh. So it relies on instinct " " answer my question " " simple really your my subject and I get to find out why your giving off so mucin magic power ".

" where's my comrades?! " " there taking a nice stay in the castles dungeon ".

" I see ( Wendy, Natsu please stay strong no matter what happens and as for you Yoshi and Bowser my little siblings please look after one another along with Happy and Carla as if they were your own ). Ed talked to himself before going back to sleep.

" hehe! This subject will be interesting and I can't wait to find out what makes you so special just like the Dragon Slayers " he said now heading off to prepare the next few experiments that would hurt like hell itself. But somehow ed shut his mind off and as he was sleeping a tiny spark of electrify emitted from his body.

* * *

Somewhere else Happy, Carla, Yoshi and Boswer were laying on a bed that had paw print of cats all over the place. Happy then awoke along with yoshi " what the? " happy asked siting up and saw yoshi " happy you okay? ". " I'm fine where's? Hey Carla wake up! " he said waking her up while yoshi slapped fher brother awake who didn't really care and stood up. " we dead? " bowser asked and yoshi slapped him behind the head.

" tom cat, what is this? What in the world happened to us? " carla asked sitting up and then noticed the twins " good question " " yosh, " " your both here too? " " yosh, we all are " yoshi awnsered the white cats question.

" all I know is we were all knocked out and woke up here... " happy said recalled " this is a weird place, wonder where we're at " yoshi said " are you okay? " happy asked noticing carla was looking really sad. " it's seems my information was actually a trap... " she said recalling the plan she made.

" that's not true! I'm sure it was just a coincidence they found us! It wasn't your fault carla! " happy said trying to cheer her up and then yoshi added into it " yosh, happys right! Knows when stuff like this happens so don't feel guilty it ain't your fault ".

" I've betrayed you Wendy... I swore that I'd protect you no matter what! " she said recalling what she said to happy and bowser a few days ago and began to cry " this is all my fault! "

" carla... " yoshi said feeling bad for her but before anything else could be said a door opened to reveal some strange figure. " Glimmeow! Glimmeow! I beg your parden but are the ones who recently completed the earth land mission, Glimmeow? " upon seeing this weird orange cat he seemed to be familiar since he had the hair and did the posses and happy knew who's Edolas counterpart it was.

" it's Ichyia?! " " say whaaaat? " bowser said just to be funny but yoshi shook her head in disprovel " wait that does look like that troll! ".

" meow. Nice parfum " the orange one said " wait a sec your a cat?! " happy asked " don't be silly I'm no mere cat I'm an Exceed just like you! " he said and and then another exceed came in. Only he was black and had a tall rectangular shaped head for some reason and his paw keeps on waving a lot for some reason.

" Mr. Nichiya sir! I've been told this is the first time they've ever been to Edolas! In fact I doubt that they've never seen another exceed before! " " really? Well I had no idea " the one known as Nichiya said and did a pose like his earth land coubterpart.

" welcome I am Nichiya, captian of Extalias Royal! Meow, meow " " and my name is Nadi! Otherwise known as Extalia's Minister of state! Congrats on your mission! "

" our mission? " happy was confused along with the twins " it'll be okay carla " happy said trying to reassure the white exceed who still had a lot of guilt. " I know this is rather sudden, but the queen would like to see you, follow me " Nichiya instructed.

" the Queen?! Seriously?! " " there's a queen? " bowser asked. " don't worry! Just leave everything to me! The first thing we need to do is to get the lay of the land " he said to her but she just kept quiet. " I promise I'm gonna protect you carla! " " yosh! Me too " " same! " yoshi and bowser added before they exited the room and saw that two large guard exceeds were near the door.

" excellent work men " " meow! Sir! " they both replied to their captain " more cats... " happy muttered to himself as they continued on " I bet your excited! Aren't you? " Nadi asked as he kept leading them and his arm contiued to wave on intensely " I might be if I knew what the heck was going on? " " yosh, same here " both happy and yoshi said before they exited out and was surprised by the sight before them.

All around were hundreds of cats no Exceeds of different colors and different appearances all around. Happys was gawking at the sight along with the twins while carla still kept silent. " sis? " " yes brother? " " can bowser scream? " " no...". Then freaked out bowser screamed really loud in his mouth loud enough for everyone to hear. " that was weird. Can we contiue? " yoshi asked " well of course just keep following us " nadi said and with that they all walked through town seeing that these "Exceeds" we're just like regular people only they were cats.

Like for example a clerk selling fish to female exceed.

" hello there ma'm! May I intrist you in some freshly caught fish today? " " yes I'll take some of those and one of the Macril over there please ". " sure thing! Tell you what since you got so many younglings at home to feed I'll throw in some extra for free! " " thank you! That is so incredibly kind of you sir! ".

" hehe, well I figured that I should wealth since the queens generosity is the only reason I make each day " " well my kittens and I thank you! " " no problem! ".

Then there's other exceeds sharing stories to an older orange exceed wearing a cowboy hat listieinng to one kids story.

" I swear I'm not lying I went to the surface the other day to gather info and that's when o saw it! " " your gonna tell us what you saw down there or what? " " I came face to face with a caterpillar that was thiiis big! ". " quit pulling my leg kid! You really don't expect me to believe caterpillars grow that big so you?! ".

Including school just like human beings being taught by much older cats.

" in other words whenever the king knows it or not he's under exceeds control just like any other human ".

" it's a land of cats... " happy excalimed " yosh, no joke " yoshi added.

" look! There's sir Nichiya! " " meow " the cat with orange hair said in his way of saying hello. " sir Nadi! How are you doing today?! " " I'm fine! Thank you for asking! ".

" Hey check it out is that them?! " " yes! There's the ones who completed their earth land mission! ".

" why everyone looking at us? " " it's cause they think we did something that we didn't do " yoshi explained to her brother. " you guys rock! Your Hero's ! " " that chicks pretty hot wonder if she's with that guy? " one day wondered refering to happy and carla.

" everybody's a cat here " happy said getting nadis attention. " I'm afraid your wrong my friend we are Exceeds here " " so is that what me and bowser are? ". " yes, and we all stand above the humans it's our duty to guide them each and everyday! ".

" I've never heard of you " happy said " and that beautiful sight before you is the exceed kingdom, Extalia! " " wow nice castle " bowser commented as they got closer and soon enough was near the way to the throne room where the queens awaited them.

" How are we above humans? " yoshi asked " you see in our world humans are a foolish inferior species. So it is our duty as exceeds to keep them under control " nadi explained. " incase if you haven't noticed they have a nasty parfum. By the way Parfum means smell, meow " Nichiya said.

" our beloved queen watches over the humans and governs them from this castle " " she has an absolutely delightful parfum! " nichiya said chiming in again in nadi's explaination. " it would be dangerous if the humans were to get out of hand. So the queen decides which are unecessary and has them excuted ".

" but why would she want to do that? " happy asked followed by yoshi " yosh, that's just pitiful ". " to you maybe, but it's restore tha magic power that is dwindling from our world at least that's what the queens said. You see not only does she govern the humans of this world but she controls the humans in Earh Land as well ".

" she can decided who will live or die? " happy asked " yes, our benevolent queen has that authority. After all... She is a goddes, Meow! " " a goddes?! " " no freakin way! " yoshi added to happys saying and then carla stopped and asked a question.

" this mission your queen sent us on I remember. It's coming back to me this mission has been imprinted in me since I was born. The queen chose me to help control the human population..." Hearing that from carla shocked the three other exceeds but what she said was literally unbelievable it shouldn't had been real. " I was ordered to eliminate the Dragon Slayer Wendy "

Hearing that just shocked happy, yoshi and bowser " huh? What's that supposed to mean Carla?! " " please don't ask " she said simply to happy. " no! Tell us why then! " bowser demanded " tell us what you mean when you say you were ordered to eliminate Wendy?! " they didn't need an answer it shocked happy that he practical my felt his heart stop and then yoshi and bowser took notice.

" no way... Then does that mean... My mission was to... " he fell to the ground can't believing it " no! That can't be true... " " I'm sorry I thought you were better off not knowing the truth " carla said to the shaking blue cat " I just can't believe it... My mission was to eliminate Natsu?! ".

Hearing happy cry out like that just made the twin cats minds blow away cause there was so much they could take " I'm supposed to eliminate natsu? " he said shaking like crazy and yoshi confronted him as best as she could " would you calm down! Tom cat! " Carla said to him and turned her attention to the other cats.

" let me make one thing clear we didn't complete out missions! Nor do we intend to do so! Why is everybody taking to us as if we have?! " " awnser her now! " bowser demanded.

" do you think it's amnesia? " Nichiya asked Nadi " pherhaps you see there are countless side effects of "Overwriting that are still widely unknown " " Awnser me! " carla demanded. " of course please allow me to explain... " nadi began.

" Six years ago our beloved queen sent one hundred Exceeds to Earth Land in hopes to better control the population. After they hatched the information they have been given would lead them to seek out and eliminate the Dragon Slayers. Then one day the situation changed you see when the humans created "Anima" we were presented a new and exciting possibility "

hearigb that was litteraly shocking the four exceeds as Nadi contiued. " we did some thinking and then realized rather then simply killing earth land humans we could convernt them into magic power and it's well known that the Dragon Slayers are the most powerful of the human wizards. There for instead of eliaminating them you were ordered to bring them into custody ".

" that's a load of crap! " yoshi said " we came here on our own free will and if that's true then explain why me and bowser were sent to earth land two years ago then?! ".

" oh yes! I remeber now you two were given the task in brining in wizards who's powers rivaled that if the Deagon Slayers but when we did send you we attempted to send at least two hundred more exceeds to earth land to do that task. However only both of you made it to earth land most likely cause your both twins. No less you brought one of those wizards here and now there magi will be drained " nadi answered.

They all trembled in fear and carla got on her knees bringing to cry in utter disbelief including happy, yoshi and bowser.

" no! Bowser don't believe! " " oh but yes and judging from your reactions it would appear overwriting your orders remotely may have not been the best idea " " however everything worked out in the end you were still able to bring the Dragon Slayers and a wizard equaled to them to us despite the oronious orders, meow " Nichiya added to nadi's saying.

The tears four cats were giving off were getting more intense " the humans have been tasked with "Magicalazation" witch is there conversation to magic power after all there must more preficent in that sort of thing. Meow, meow ".

" N- no it can't be... I came to Edolas... I came here on my own free will... " carla said trying to deny there explaination. " afraid not, you were acting on the will of our fair queen " nadi said. " but I lead everyone to the tunnels... Try to save them! " " it would appear that way to you but we were the one guiding you there ".

" no it can't be... All I ever wanted... All I wanted was to protect Wendy... She's all that matters to me...! " " what you experienced was actually a self delision when your orders were changed from "eliminate" to "capture" . Your duty became to protecting the dragon slayer to ensure they would not be killed " " that's not true! " she said yelling while gripping her head as the four of them contiued to cried.

" when ever you like it our not your every move up to this point has been completely controlled by us " Nichia said " shut up! " yoshi spoke up with her paw clenched " your wrong! The memories we made and all the adventures we had were not under your orders! So shut the hell up! " she said as the memories of how she and bowser first met Edward after they hatched and all the adventures they shared along with bowser.

" sis right... Bowser's mind is bowser's own! So enough with horse shit! " hearing that shocked the two cats before long happy recalled all the memories he made as well before he stood right next to them. " that's right! Let's get one thing straight were not your puppets! " " Yoshi.. Bowser... T- tom cat... " carla excalimed.

" you've got it all wrong... Were Fairy Tail wizards we don't work for you! " happy cried out mustering all his strength his vocal cords could muster before carla now and finally acknowledged the blue cat " oh Happy... ".

" Meow? " " you think those two are? " but before they could say anything happy grabbed carlas paw and ran along side with yoshi while bowser punched any guard who was stupid enough to get in their way " come on Carla were leaving! " happy cried out as they ran " let's ditch this place! " bowser cried out now running along side them along with yoshi " yosh! Let's go! ".

 **To be continued!**

 **Meow! This chapter took hell of a lot longer then I thought it would but iyd what happens when you merge two episodes in one cutting it short a litle and adding a litle bit of the next begining. No less at last it's finally done and this was an interesting chapter indeed to do.**

 **I originally wanted the fight to drag out but I decided not to sense it would have been pointless in a situation like that depending on your power alone. Also how did I do?**

 **Miss my writing improving? Spelling need work anything? Please tell me good or bad it's fine hit me with your best shot!**

 **Now just to let you guys know I already have the next chapter in works so be paitent and it'll be quick since it know the episode really well.**

 **Okay that's enough so**

 **until next time...**

 **G King!**

 **out!**


	30. Chapter 30 Code ETD

**okay folks! Liseiten up! This is your main host the G King brining you all the next chapter of the Outcast not to mention this is the 30th chapter so I like to thank everyone one of you for reading this story and I hope you'll all read my other stories as well enjoying them.**

 **Now with out further ado let this story contiue on!**

 **( as usual I don't own Fairy Tail anime, manga or any of its characters just only my Ocs and other stuff not in the show )**

 **Fly! To Our Friends!**

" outa way! " Bowser yelled out punching away a few guards and bashed a few others into the wall as Yoshi, Happy and Carla followed.

" keep going bowser! " yoshi said cheering her twin brother on " let'em come after us! I never gonna abandon my friends! I promise that we're gonna save you! " happy cried out surprising carla cause she never saw this side of him before.

" oh yo-yo-yo, have they gone mad?W " Nadi asked Nichyia who nodded " there all fallen angels... Other wise known as "Fallens"! ". " i see that they've been tainted by the abominable essence of Earth Land and lost their divinity! ".

" **Meeeeoooww!** " Nichiya cried out sadly. " Two fallens are on the loose in the city! " " Royal Gaurd! Hunt them down! ".

Later in town a large cloud of dust was seen getting the citizens attention " meow, what's all that ruckus about? " " oh! Maybe it's another caterpillar! " " you really need to get over that man ".

" well what ever it is it's coming from the castle! " " huh? Wait I see some one! ".

" everyone get out of the way! " " yoshi! Move it! " " got to run! People to save! " both the twins said adding to what happy cried out as they continued to being chased by the gaurd. " they still behind us?! " " yep! " bowser awnsered looking back to all the Royal guards who were chasing them.

" ain't those four the hero's from before?... And the Royal Gaurd? " the exceed with the cowboy hat asked.

" nope! " bowser cried out as he jumped turning around and punching away one of the gaurds who tried to swipe his sword but punched him away before grabbing another one and throwning him into the crowd making them fall on their backs.

Then the four of them were all hiding inside a cart full of hay and kicked away one of the blocks holding it before Nichyia tripped over the other block and was tired showing his resemblance to his earth land counter part.

" not tired.. Not at all... I must apprehend the fallens at once... And live up to the queen expectations... It shouldn't be a problem since I'm a strong and healthy young man...".

Suddenly the cart began to roll and the cat laying on the ground counted as a speed bump. " ah crap! " " no! Not this! " both bowser and yoshi cried out as the four exceeds screamed out as the cart went down the hill gaining speed every second.

They were all hanging on for dear life but then it bounced up a hill and few other hills making it gain to much speed and carla was loosing her grip. " Carla! I'll save you! " " happy! " she cried out and grabbed his paw holding on tight with the twins supporting him.

" don't worry I won't let you go again! " the blue cat reassured her and she nodded her head before yoshi turned white out of fear " bro there's a... " " cliff! " bowser cried out finishing what his twin sister was about to say and happy saw it. After that the cart sped off the cliff and they all went down and the cart shattered to pieces.

" Ow! Bowser landed on bowser's head! " the gold exceed whined while running his head " nothing bad right sis? " bowser asked as yoshi examined him. " no your okay bowser I'm surprised we made it through that. " hey happy you alright? " yoshi a

said asking the blue exceed who's eyes were spinning " yeah. But hey are you okay? Is the ground spinning for you too " " nothing seems to be broken " carla replied back to happys and her eyes widened " happy! Yoshi and Bowser look at that! " " whoa " yoshi exclaimed seeing a giant floating lacrima " a giant lacrima in the sky! " happy said.

" it's even bigger then the one in the royal city! " " yosh, Carla's right " " are friends must be inside that one! I thought that one in the city looked to small! " happy said figuring it out. " speaking of witch " carla pointed down and there it was the royal capital.

" wow the kingdoms so small from up here " yoshi excalimed " Extalia must be built on one of the floating islands. In other words this is how everything is positioned " carla explained but there was one question to ask.

" but how are supposed to get back down to the city? " " until we can use our magic, I'm afraid that we may be stuck up here " carla awnsered " man! This sucks! " bowser cried out.

" hey you little varmints! What the queens briches are you y'all doing in my field?! " a voice asked " oh no! They found us! " happy said and they turned to another exceed only his was middle aged he had a large unbrow and a round mustache and beard combo. He was wearing a straw hat and pair of farming clothes and held a very large hoe.

" uh-huh! I was expecting a couple of dead beats but I caught trouble makers instead! Your them Fallens ain't ya?! " the middle aged cat said and both happy and bowser were ready to fight. The white cat looked at them and turned red with a tick mark appearing " Kah! " he yelled out and begun to swing his hoe around that scared happy.

" Now get on! Out of here! " " fine! Just quick screaming at us! " happy replied and they all heard a familiar voice.

" Meow! Keep your peepers pilged for that vicious hit and run cart' it's here somewhere! So find it at once! Meow! ".

" crap, " " there already on our tails " both yoshi and happy said and then " Kah! " the guy scared happy again " I told you four to scram! " " yes sir, were scramming right now! " happy replied " then come over to my place! " hearing that surprised them but they decided to go along with the flow.

Pretty soon they all arrived to what appeared to be a small farm and the house there resembled the older exceeds face. " but what about those soldiers? Oh I get it you already reported us didn't you? " happy asked.

" **No!** " " ahhhhhhhh! I was just asking a question! " happy replied and then another middle aged exceed came forward and appeared to be female. She bared an odd resemblance to happy with her being blue and the two cheek marks. She wore a white dress with a yellow apron tied around her and wore a green scarf with two holes for her ears and was carrying a basket full of vegies.

" hello dear did you finish working out in the fields already? " the woman asked showing that she was his wife and noticed the four other exceeds " oh? I see we have some guests ".

They all bowed " yeah sorry to trouble you " " oh it's no trouble " she replied kindly " thanks, I'm happy " " and I'm Carla " " names bowser this is bowser's twin sister Yoshi ".

" my those are such wonderful names! Now why don't you come inside and wash up ". After that they were now all sitting at a table and the blue female now known as Marl brought some fish to eat.

" you poor things, it sounds like you all had a rough day " marl said bringing a plate of fish to the table after listeining to thier explaination and happy was glad to get fish.

" ! Ms. Marl! Thanks for letting us hide out here for a while " " Kah! You shut up and chew not yapen " " aye! " the blue cat replied nervously to lucky. " your very kind " " yosh, thank you " both carla and yoshi said while bowser was eating making away the fish.

" please excuse my husband, he doesn't exactly see eye-to-eye with the kingdom. He's so vocal about it that they kicked us out and we've been living on this little farm ever since " " Kah! Why'd you go and tell 'em that for?! " " oh no reason " marl replied to her yelling husband with a smile.

" I get it that's why you helped us escape! " " believe what you want kid! ". Heheh yeah " happy said doubting it and then lucky snapped back. " your going to stay here! And your gonna help me work here! Kay! " " aye! Yes sir! ".

" Alright then! So you better eat! Your gonna need the energy! You hear me?! March! As for you your working with my farm hand! " lucky said pointing over to bowser and as this was happening marl was just laughing.

Then...

Both happy and bowser were in farm clothes and currently lucky was leading them to cleared up part of the forest that looked like it was chopped down. They then saw a very large exceed standing at 15 feet tall. Only this guy was brown and had a gold mane resembling that of a lion and wore a pair of shorts and not a shirt showing off his large biceps and muscles.

" hya! " he cried out and chopped down a tree with one swipe of an axe he was holding making it fall down right beside him. " whoa! " both happy and bowser said.

" Kah! Korro! You not lazyin around the job are you?! " the large lion like exceed now known as korro looked at lucky and noticed the other exceeds. " nope. And who are they lucky? ".

" Kah! There staying with us for a little bit so in putting them to work and this gold one here will be helping you out! " " okay then, so kid you got a name? " " bowser! " hearing the gold cats reaction Korro giggled and began to laugh in a very odd way. " korororororo! I like this kid! He has a strong spirit! Kororororororo! ".

" Kah! Good to hear now get work! " lucky said and after that both he and happy went to the fields. " yes sir! " korro said to lucky and looked at bowser " we work now? " " yep let's go now! " after that korro lead bowser into the forest with a large toothy grin on his face.

Both happy and lucky we're now working at the fields and happy was having a hard time doing it since this was his first time doing it " Kah! Put your back into it kid! You wanna be a man right?! " lucky asked as he was watching him. " ye, I don't get it what does this have to do with becoming a man? ".

" no back talk! Kah! Now less crawling and more hoeing! " " Aye Sir! Hoeing away! " happy said trying to pick up the pace and soon enough lucky joined in and both of them were working away. " mr. Lucky do you really work with these heavy tools every day? I feel like I'm gonna break my back ".

" that means your one with the tool. It's weight comes the heaviness of your heart and soul! Got it?! " lucky asked and happy talked to himslef " yeah I see. This guy is over the top even when's he's working. He'd blow a gasket if he heard me say that so I should watch my fish hole... ".

" you got that right kid! Kah! " " ahh! I'm sorry! "

elsewhere near the house carla was pounding lemons and making something while yoshi was humming away peeling potatoes and skinning onions and chopping tomatoes while Marl watched the two exceeds work.

" No! Your doing it wrong! A real man would do it like this! " lucky said now hoeing away like hell at a fast speed. " see?! You got to put your back into it! Kah! Kah! Kah! "

"a real man? " happy asked himslef and thought about elfman for a moment.

Aftet a little while three perfect rows of dirt had been made " there! Now that's how you hoe a field you see?! " " whoa that's amazing mister! " happy compliment him as he walked near him.

" Quit Gawkin'! " " he already forgot he told me to watch him? Man this guys got some issues but he'll get mad if i point that out. So I should just keep my trout trap shut " happy spoke to himself again and he was heard to.

" **you alredy forget I can hear ya?! Huh?!** " " ahhh! Sorry again! " after that happy contiued to hoe the field while lucky was still watching him " Kah! I thought i told you to pick up the pace?! "

" can't we take a break? Come on I'm dying over here! " " if you can talk you can work kid! " " why don't you strong men take a brake for minute?! We made some cold drinks! " marl called out to them much to happy glad to hear it.

" sweet mercy! " " stop! You better not think about drinking that before me! " " eh! Uh no sir! " happy replied.

now we turn our focus to Korro and Bowser.

" Watch and learn! " korro cried out chopping three trees at once with one swing and fell into a perfect stak " cool! " bowser cried out but quickly freaked out seeing that a tree was falling in his direction but quickly transformed and caught the tree much to korro's surprise.

" phew close one " bowser said in relief as he threw it aside next to the other logs as bowser dusted his hands off korro aproached him with a raised eyebrow. " huh your a lot bigger then you normally appear i take it you can transform right? " " yeah bowser can bowser just don't use it as much ".

" interesting " korro said with a toothy grin and walked over to a massive pile of logs and lift them up into the air with ease showing off to the gold cat " now if you really wanna be man! Show some gusto! " after that he threw them all in the air and landed on multiple holes perfectly fit into the ground.

Seeing this bowser knew it was a challenge so he threw five logs into the air and they landed perfectly " bowser agrees! " " korororororo! That's the spirit! " korro cried out as they contiued to chop down trees and throw multiple heavy logs into the air.

Now happy was sweeping off the roof of the house with some sort of fan " ugh. I'm grateful that the old man is letting me hide here but does he have to work me like a dog the whole time? " " wanna take your chances with the soldiers?! Then sweep the roof spotless! " lucky yelled out from the stump he was sitting on spooking the blue exceed. " I'll sweep! How did he hear me? " happy asked as he continued to sweep and looked up into the sky.

" this really isn't the time to be doing this. Come on your friends are in trouble and they need you to help them out " happy said putting the fan down and slipped hanging onto the edge of the house.

" Kah! Keep up distraction and you'll hand scrub the toilet! " lucky said " no! " happy replied. " once you've finished the roof your chopping fire wood for an hour! Got it?! " " aye sir! ".

inside marl was appeared to making some sort of quilt humming away while carla looked out the window while drinking tea along side with yoshi.

" are you alright? " yoshi asked " good question, you haven't smiled this whole time I'm sure you can brighten up the entire room. Are things really so bad you can't crack a smile? " marl asked her honeslty.

" I'm just not in a smiling mood that's all " carla replied " it sounds like something painful must have happened " carla was surprised by what she said " it may seem bad now but you'll smile again ".

" I doubt it you say that but trust me it'll happen " marl said continuing what she was doing " yosh, ms marl is right you know ".

Outside happy was chopping away logs into two pieces making firewood " ha! Now that's more like it " " Kah! You taking a nap there?! Quit dawdlion or you'll never catch up! " lucky said and then happy was surprised by the number of logs that he had copped including the size of the stack he had.

" whoa! So fast! " happy said but began to chop wood quicker to catch up " fine! I'll show you I can do it! Your not gonna win this one! " lucky took that challenge and they were both chopping up wood in a race.

" Kah! Kah! Kah! Kah! Kah!

" Aye, Sir! Aye, Sir! Aye, Sir! Aye, Sir! Aye, Sir! " they both kept saying there main words as they chopped on away " Kah! " " Aye, Sir! ". " you can't beat me kid! " " we'll just have to see about that ya old timer! ".

" Ha! I ain't old yet! ". Then they both had one piece left " okay! I'm down to one more! " happy said " yeah... That makes two of us " lucky said and in one last chop hey missed their logs and ended up hurting their paws making them scream.

They glared at each other before they both began to laugh " hey! Why ya laughin! " " I don't know! " happy replied all scared.

" well, I suppose that's enough firewood for one day. You got off easy kid " lucky said to him " I'm popped and I smell like a three day old salmon " happy said laying back on his stump.

" Kah! Then take a dam bath! " " alright I'm going! " happy cried out in fear.

Back with Korro and Bowser the two of them were trying to test out their strength to see who was tougher and to do that they decided to do a lot throwing contest.

" ha! " korro cried out and threw the log making it hit right near the spot " beat that! " korro asked grinding away and in reply bowser threw the log making it land right near korro's log.

" ha! Bowser winning! " " korororororo, not even close young blood were tied 15 to 15 " the lion like exceed said pointing the other 30 giant logs that were scattered about.

" Last one, bowser will win " the gold cat said with his voice filled with determination lifting the last, heaviest and biggest log in his pile. Korro chuckled and a gleam sparked in his right eye " okay my last one as well ".

They both got into position and got ready to throw their last logs " Heave! Ho! " they both cried and both of their logs were thrown at the same time and landing on top of one another making it hard to tell who's log landed on the spot.

" bowser's landed first! " " uh uh, hell to hell no! Mine landed on their! " the two exceeds kept on throwing comments back and forth and while they weren't looking the logs toppled backwards making both scream

" Nooooooooooo! " they glared at each other but began to laugh " Korororororo! Korororororo! " " Bowbowbowbow! Bowbowbowbow! " they suddenly stopped. " why are we laughing? " the gold cat shrugged his shoulders " bowser don't know ".

Korro patted him on the shoulder and grinned " why don't we call it a tie? " " bowser can aggree to that " " good now go get yourself in a dam bath " korro said pointing into the direction where the house was.

Now the four exceeds were all sitting on the porch and yoshi noticed carla was really down as the white exceed recalled an old memory of how she meet Wendy and in the early days of them being in Cait Shelter.

Memory

" Carla! " a much younger wendy called out to the white exceed when she was recently born wearing a little pink shirt. " wait up! I'm coming with you! " wendy said but the cat ignored her but turned around when the sky maiden tripped.

" humans are clumsy " carla said as she flew to her height trying to reason with her " look here, if your only going to get trying to follow me, why do it? " " because... "

" you don't have an awnser. You should go back to the guild ". " I don't wanna... Cause you and me are friends now aren't we? " hearing that surprised the young exceed.

" you and I are friends? " " yeah! Of course! "

Memory over

both happy and bowser sighed in relief " that was the most relaxing bath in my life... " " bowser agree wish we have baths like those ".

" good work out there you two. Feels great to relax after a day of hard work and a nice bath doesn't it? " marl asked joining them " sure does! I needed that! " happy said while bowser was happy, happy, happy.

" so tell me Happy, Carla, Yoshi and Bowser your not from here, were you all hatched in Earth Land by any chance? Were you given your names by someone from their? ".

" Uh huh, by my friend Natsu! " happy spoke up first " yosh! Same with me and bowser we were both named by our big bro edward " " reason why cause he brother to sis and bowser " the twins added in " I was also named by a friend... " carla chimmed in sadly.

" but now there being held captive in the Royal city below! " happy explained " we got to safe them! Cause it's our fault their there " " so you intend to rescue the humans? " marl asked.

" it's why we're being followed, caring about humans seems to be a bizarre concept here " carla said " I don't think it's bizarre at all infact it's wonderful. If someone is your friend it shouldn't matter if your human or exceed. After all, even though we all look different on the outside internally our hearts share the same shape " " I'm afraid I don't follow your logic " carla said to marl.

" well, what in trying to say is that love is the same way no matter who you are " " bowser can get that right sis? " " yosh. ".

" I wish that implied to me... Regardless of the shape of my heart or the love it has to give its not under my control. Even now I can't be sure if the words in saying are mine or part of someone else's plan " carla said explained her awnser to marl.

" I know their your words Carla! Your to strong to let someone control you! " happy said " yosh! Happys right it's not one of those cats telling you what to do their all from your heart and yours alone " yoshi said firmly.

" that's right. And I know all our hearts want the same thing! To defeat the Royal army and save our friends! " " you really think so?..." carla asked happy and then marl chimmed in. " I know you can and things may seem a little confusing for you at the moment but you should never give up hope. You got a wonderful knight that will be at your side for the journey including to other friends ".

Hearing that took happy back " I understand you may feel like you lost your heart. But I think you found it long ago. Now all you have to do is learn to embrace it, believe in it and trust your feelings of love " the kind exceed said and eventually carla smiled.

" there you see! A wonderful smile was waiting to come out! I'm glad I got to see it! " " you surprise me ms. Marl " carla said to her. " what makes you say that? " " cause the exceeds we met so far all thought of themselves as celestial being and their queen is divion. They even called humans an inferior species ".

" ah yes... Truth be told I used to believe the same thing. Then one day our beloved queen took our children from us. 100 children still in there eggs were taken from there homes, they gave us no warning and we were told just to accept it. The queen had chosen them eliminate the Dragon Slayers, they were all sent to Earth Land a against our wishes. When we opposed the cruelty of the project we were exiled, we never even got to our children's faces. After that everything changed we realized the lie we had been subjected to. She wasn't a god... And the rest of us certainly weren't angels... We were just parents. Once we realized this the lines between human and exceed all but vanished for us it didn't matter anymore ".

The four other exceed were just speechless hearing marl's story " my husband might seem opinionitive at times but deep down he feels the same way that I do ".

" woman! Quit wasting time yappin about nonsense with these kids! How long are they planin to stay here?! " lucky said wanting an awnser " calm down... " marl said. " I'm sick of that look on your face! Don't you realize your lucky to be alive?' Huh?! " the white exceed said scaring happy.

" now grow a pair! I want you out of my house now! " lucky said demandingly " oh but dear this is much to sudden " marl said protesting but happy spoke up " no he's right we don't have time to lounge around anymore our friends are down there and we got to do everything we can to make sure they get home ".

carla nodded in agreement " bowser with ya " " yosh... " " at least you finally get it scaredy cats can't do nothing! I swear these stupid kids these days need it spelled out for them " lucky said but happy knew what he meant by that and smirked.

Soon the four exceeds were now leaving " thanks old timer! You too ma'm! We' like never forget you! " happy called out " Kah! And don't come back you brats! " " you all take car of yourselves you hear?! " marl called out " we will and tell korro that bowser said thanks! ".

" Hey guys! Don't know about you but I feel like we were destined to meet those two today! " happy said " yes, I feel the same way! " " same with bowser! " both carla and bowser said as they all contiued to run.

" when we first came to Edolas I want sure about a lot of things. I felt like I was lost " " yosh, we all did " " but now... " " the path is all to clear! " happy said disbudding carla's sentence and reached the edge of the cliff and jumped diving straight down.

As they were going down the twins put their paws together while happy and carla did the same thing " we won't let out paths hold us back! We got to fly forward to protect our friends! ".

( Happy, Yoshi, Bowser and I are exceeds the only race in Edolas that's born with magic power pulsing through our veins! The only reason we couldn't use our magic before was because we lost our sense in who we all were! ) carla spoke to herself and in a flash of pink light her wings came out followed by blue for happy while yoshi was green while her twin brother bowser got orange.

( now being exceeds doesn't divide us! Our hearts are telling us where to go and our wings will take us there! ) she spoke to herself while they all smiled. " let's go! We can't keep everyone waiting! " " right behind ya! " " hell yeah! " " yoshi! " happy, yoshi and bowser cried out agreeing with carla.

Back at the farm Lucky and Marl watched them fly away " Kah! Would you looks that marl?! The boy can fly after all! " " the way he does reminds me of you lucky ". " what are you blabbering about?! Lazy bum ain't nothing like me! " " what ever you say..." Marl said and with that they both began to cry in joy.

" aw come on. Now your making me cry now " korro said standing along side them now and gave off a big grin " yep that girl flies just like her mama Molly and I just know that golden boy is my own " he said now joining in while both lucky and marl remebered when happys egg was taken away from them.

Marl reached out to happy but wiped away her tears " he's grown up into such a fine boy who cares deeply for his friends and he found such a wonderful girlfriend " " Kah! It's a hundred years to early to be bring a girl back to the house you hear?! ".

" kororo. Never know lucky you might be an old cranky grandpa before you know it " " Kah! Aye! " lucky cried out as their children flew off into the distance while korro just laughed away ( you too just be sure look out for each other cause that's what family's for and in return they do the same. Both of you follow our hearts and even without you knowing it make me proud ) korro talked to himself while pulling out a photo of him and female cat looking just like yoshi and smiled before he contiued to laugh while crying.

 **To be continued**

 **well folks there you have it chapter 30 of the Outcast.**

 **Plus in this chapter happy met his own parents without knowing it same with yoshi and bowser with Korro and I hope that you like him.**

 **As for the guest who gave me that last review Yeah him meeting Shelia that will be the day an interesting one at that**

 **Plus I'd like to thank you all for the support and please tell me how I did with this chapter? Is my writing improving? Don't be shy please tell me and it don't matter if it's negative or positive:**

 **Ps also have the next chapter planned out so it will be arriving again shortly and if you have free time check out my two brand new story's RAPIER and the legend of Makyura I know that you will like those.**

 **That's enough for right now so as usual**

 **until next time...**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	31. 31 Real Code ETD Sorry for confusion

**Hey! Hey! Hey! It's your main man the G King brining you all another chapter of the Outcast... Dam I never figured that I get this far. But no less I enjoy working on this one since it follows the original story while at the same time it's a good adventure that would sound awsome to be a part of don't ya think?**

 **Well enough said and done you all saw the last chapter and now we get back to the main story.**

 **( as usual I don't own the Fairy Tail anime, Manga or any of the characters in their just only my Oc characters that's all along with enemy's ) ps I apologize for confusing you all with the last chapter this is code ETD with my own little twist**

 **Chapter 30**

 **Code ETD & the Soldeir's gate**

all the members of the Royal armys Magic WarFare unit are all now in a meeting along with King Faust.

" kekeke, we it's as the legends foretold. We have proven beyond an unreasonable doubt that the Magic the earth land wizards posses comes from their body " Byro explained to them.

" hmmm, there much like the Exceeds in that regard " sugarboy exclaimed " careful not to inflict in their abilities. The exceeds are far more powerful " byro said correcting the blonde greaser.

" hold on, you mean that lucy girl is like that? She has magic inside of her to? " Coco asked standing next to byro who awnsered her question " indeed she does ".

" we gota like keep her alive right old man? " Hughes said asking Faust " she must be terminated " they were all surprised to hear that " the exceed queen Chagot has given ospliced orders. Any other discussion to the contrary is a waste of time and breath ".

" the order came from the queen herself? " coco asked blown away " hmm, then it's settled we can not defy the will of the exceeds " sugarboy said speaking up followed by hughes who wasn't to glad about it.

" man! But this is like such a humungus waste you know?! " " not really surprising " scales chimmed in " after all we listein to so called gods that they claim themselves to be ".

" honestly scales I'd watch your tone " Mix excalimed entering the room " even you got to emit that " " and I got I only have three words for you mix "I don't care" ".

" moving that aside our technology is lacking at the moment we've not yet been able to perform a magic extraction from a human body " byro said explaining the situation while Panterlily spoke up.

" so then, what shall we do with the two Dragon Slayers sir? " byro looked at lily " those two are not quite human. They are more of a strange human amolgrim. Successful experiments could one day deliver us ever lasting magic power " " now that sounds cool! " " yeah! Totally cool! " coco added to hughes comment.

" very well byro. You have much work to do " " indeed " byro said nodding to faust and as an added precautionary measure begin extracting magic power from the Earth Land Lacrima immediately " " right away ".r

" excuse me my lord when am I able to execute Edward Naga? " scales asked showing that he was loosing paitence " that will be worried some other time and also mix that recent subject you recently acquired what have you learned? ".

" After doing a lot of brief research on Naga's earth land counter part I discovered that the magic energy flowing through him is incredible rivaling that of one of the Dragon Slayers ".

" so he's one of them special wizards? " hughes asked " yes and what's more surprising that the large amount of power emitting from his the item on his left is actually the real left arm itself " " how is that even possible? " coco asked and that was byro' que.

" there's so much about earth lands magic so this is just to show that it comes in all different forms " " what byro said is true and I believe that with his power theroughly experimented on that other magic item from earth land can finally unlock it's mystery ".

" your talking about that weird key thing that showed up two years ago right? " " that's the one " mix awnsered Hughes yet again " very well then mix begin your testing on that Naga counter part and none this meeting is over ".

After that the captains of the magic warfare unit all left the room " it totally blows my mind that we're going to have our own magic power! It's gonna rule! " " hmmm, yes it is an amazing thought " sugarboy said to Hughes comment.

" so how are you going to celebrate sugarboy? " " hmm, I always wanted to conquer magic surfing " " oh me too! " coco added.

Hughes, Sugarboy, Byro, Coco and Mix had all left the room by the all except for Pantherlily and Scales.

" is there something troubling you Panterlily? " " my lord, if I may ask about this recent surge in our armaments " the only reply the black cat got was a silent look from Faust.

" I see. Please excuse me " after that lily left making faust divert his attention to scales " and what about you General Scales? " " I'm only getting tired of waiting to excute Naga my paitence is reaching its point " scales replied growling before he left as well.

After a little while the exceeds Happy, Carla, Yoshi and Bowser had finally arrived at the Royal capital.

" wow we here " bowser excalimed " bout time " " yosh, I second that brother " yoshi said as she flew next to her twin " hey guys where do you think we should head? " yoshi asked.

" We must go to the castle that's where we'll most likely find them " " aye, if there's one place their being held its got be there! " happy said aggreeing with carla while yoshi was unsure of something.

" I hate to remind bad news but according to those other exceeds were fallens so the word will quickly spread so we better move it " " huh? " they all looked at bowser who pointed straight.

" what is it brother? " " l- it Lucy! " he cried out and they all looked to see the blonde hanging by the blade of Erza Knightwalkers weapon " let's hurry! " " Aye, Sir! " with that they bolted straight toward her but Erza's Edolas coubterpart had droped her so they increased there speed.

" Lucy! " happy cried out getting her attention " Happy! Carla! Yoshi! And Bowser! ". As she was falling they went to her " everything's going to be okay! We're all came back here to save you! " happy informed her trying to get her but crashed into the stone but carla was the one able to catch her.

After bowser got a hold of Lucy they all began to fly upwards " thank you so much! Hold on how come your wings are working again? " " our wings were fine but our hearts were weak " carla explained " in other word long story " bowser said chiming in.

" happy you took that pretty well, you okay? " yoshi asked him as he got back up and laughed nervously " yeah, I guess I haven't totally goten the hang of flying again.. " he awnsered as they went up further before facing Knightwalker once again.

" but why? The queen.. She gave the order. This earth land girl was to be executed immediately! " " the order has been rescinded " carla said awnsering Knightwalkers question.

" I'm sorry, although you may be an exceed you don't have the power to terminate a directive handed down by the queen herself! I respectively ask that you hand over the girl at once ".

" you hold your tounge! Do you not know your place bow down! " yoshi said winking at carla who thought the same idea " indeed, you are in the presence of greatness here... Of royalty. I am the eldest daughter of Queen Chagot but you may call me divine princess Carla of Extalia ".

Hearing that shocked Knightwalker, Lucy, Happy and Bowser excluding yoshi. " I beg your forgiveness your grace! " Knightwalker pleaded kneeling before carla. " where is wen- I mean where are the two Dragon Slayers? " " in the basement of the west tower... ".

" I command you to release them at once " " I'm afraid I can't I don't have the authority in truly sorry " " I won't accept your excuses! " " yes its unacceptable but- ".

" Erza! Those four are Fallen Exceeds! They've been officially banished from the kingdom of Extalia! " lily cried out breaking the moment " time to go! " yoshi cried out and the others obliged " hold on! I thought you were some kind of princess! " Lucy said confused before they managed to get away.

" we should be okay for now " yoshi said in relief and looked to lucy " you alright? " the blonde nodded " you saved me, thank you ". " I thought you'd be angry " carla said " about what? " " because we were the reason why you've gotten captured in the first place " carla explained the reason.

" but you made it up by rescueing me, yeah? Right, happy? " " in so sorry Lucy " " bowser sorry to ". " maybe it would be a different story if you hadn't come back to get me. But forget about that for now, I'm still shocked that carla is a princess in this word " " I didn't know either " happy added.

" that was just a bluff obviously " carla said " what?! " they all said except yoshi " bowser confused why sis know then? " " I played along bowser we both just had the same idea that's all " " ah, bowser get it now " he said while happy smiled at carla.

" why must you look at me like that happy? " " I'm just smiling cause that's totally something you'd do! " he replied surprising lucy. ( wow! She just called him happy that's a first " that's so cute! " she said while they talked to one another.

" why are you smiling now Lucy? " " oh it's nothing! " she replied to carla and bowser put his paws over his eyes " hey! Hey! Look there! " he said pointing at a tall tower to the side " is that the west tower there? " " yep looks like it " yoshi said awnsering lucy's question.

Then all the sudden they all heard a strange sound and when bowser looked back he got pale " crap! " " huh? What's with you? " yoshi asked and when she looked back she got pale to " oh... Boy... Guys we got company and I really mean a bunch of company! " yoshi said to the rest of them and they all saw the Royal exceed gaurds from Extalia.

" surrender now fallens escape is futil! " Nichyia cried out " whoa, that's a lot of flying cats! " lucy exclaimed " now men! Go! " " yes sir! ". " we got to get! " bowser cried out and was ready to transform when he needed to. " we're to exposed in the air like this! Let's get to the ground! " carla said as they began to do that but stopped.

" we got a problem! " yoshi cried out " yoshi' right! There all over the ground too! " happy said cause the whole Royal army was there and the extaila royal guard was going straight towards them. over and all they were practically trapped.

" we trapped! " bowser cried out " Lucy! Can you use your Celestial Magic?! " carla asked " I'm pretty sure this sticky stuff is blocking my power " lucy explained since her hands were binded. " guys what are we gonna do?! " yoshi asked in desperation hoping for an awnser and then they all heard a voice yelling out.

" Initiate Code ETD! Right away! " suddenly multiple horns were being blown obviously signaling some sort of plan and from the top of each wall were some sort of weird machines all aimed toward the air.

" #1o through #12, ready! " " #14 and #15, preparations complete! " " #6 through #9, Ok! " the troopers called out all getting ready to do something and the group had a bad feeling about what was going to happen. " we have to get inside imidatley! " carla cried out with the others following her flying down to avoid what was going to happen.

" Code ETD initiate! " a commanding officer ordered and with that all the machines fired aiming right at army of exceeds in the sky concealing them in a bright blue sphere of light. The soldiers all shrieked in pain as something was beginning to happen to each and everyone of them one by one. " how dare you take a vouce against the exceeds! You lowly humans?! " nichyia cried out demanding an awnser.

" what's happening?! " yoshi asked confused as the group wanted what was going on " why would they be firing on them like that?! " carla added followed by lucy " what the hecks going here?! I thought that the people in Edolas practically worshipped the exceeds?! Is this some kind of rebellion?! ". " I'm not entirely sure, but I think it would be wise to use the confusion to our advantage. This may be our only chance to rescue Wendy and the others! " " Aye! " " yosh! " both happy and yoshi aggreed with carla now flying inside.

In the sky the sphere began to shrink " you will pay dearly for this humans! Defy the queen will cost you your lives! Meow! " Nichiya yelled out as the sphere suddenly turned into a giant lacrima the shape of a cat falling down onto the ground.

While the troopers were talking about what just happened King Faust got their attention. " there are no gods in this world! " he said crying out and now getting everyone's full attention.

" we humans have suffered with scarcity while the exceeds floater their limitless obondince, hoarded their wealth of magic power while we were forced to beg for scraps! It's time to grab what has been in arms length for all these years! To claim our prize witch we have been denied! As of this moment the era of begging and supserbious is over! We must fight for the future of humanity! We must refuel out kingdom of a foundation with limitless magic power for all human kind! We must rise up and take what is ours! Therefore I am enitaitin guide ETD "Exceeds Total Destruction"! These so called Angels shall be exterminated by our hands! ".

Then the whole army cheered while the captians of magic warfare units had there own comments

" got to say things have started taking an interesting turn " hughes explained " hmm, it was bound to happen sooner or later " sugarboy said while Pantherlily growled " so this is the reason we were building up our military! ".

Faust looked at the army while coco was dashing from one spot to another on the ledge. " when we take the power the exceeds now hold, our kingdom will have enough to last for generations to come " " but your majesty! The queen will defiantly launch a counter strike! And they have such a strong army I don't know if we'll be able to fight them off " coco said to faust.

" We have the Dragon Slayers with their power the exceeds don't stand a chance against us! But we must act quickly if we wish to strike then down, Byro extract the Dragon Slayer magic at once! " he said to the twisted man who was begining to do just that.

" your majesty what will we do with the earth land wizard that mix is exerimenting on? " " we will unlock the mystery of his magic and his power shall serve the kingdom ".

Down below Scales merly chuckled as he headed to the west tower without a care in the world with one thing on his mind " heheh! Now that I have a chance it's time to make... My move... Naga mark my words you will die " he talked to himself out loud as he began to pick up the pace to the west tower.

* * *

Inside the laboratory dungeon of Mix..

edward heard rumbling and knew who exactly was causing them for they were caused by none other then his comrades.

( so there making there move ) ed said to himself as he concentrated and made his pointed tail come out and now that it was out he begun using the point to unlock the restraints from his muscles that the chains were causing. After a few seconds there was a loud click followed by a releasing sound making ed sigh in relief before he cracked his hands and began to stand up.

The gaurds noticed what was going on and tried to intervene but ed used one of the gaurds incoming mace to break the chains on his left arm and knocked him back along witht the other gaurd before ed grabbed the chain on his right arm and shattered it.

All the sudden a large machine resembling that of a large robotic scorpion came out of the ground preparing to strike edward " trying to escape is useless " mix stated firmly surrounded by some sort of energy barrier and appeared to be controling the large insect along with a beetle and a mysqito.

" now let's test your skills and find out what your capable of " mix said as he brought out a control panel.

The beetle charged first and began to rapidly try to hit ed with its large horn. At the right time ed grabbed it's horn and ducked down before kicking it back and when that happened the mysqito speed towards ed and began to rapidly jab him with its large needle.

( I'm surprised that this man has made machines as strong as these ) Ed said to himself while dodging all the attacks with ease ( I know I should use my Devil Slayer magic but.../ I don't want anything to happen not tell I know it won't hurt anyone. Then again i must ) Ed contiued to talk to himself before jumping and punched the large bug making it crash into the wall.

After that was done the large robotic scorpion fired off some sort of liquid that ed dodged and when he looked back it made a hole in the ceiling " I'd be careful with my scorpion the fluid is sulfuric acid one touch of it will make you weep in so much pain " mix explained while enjoying the sight of ed struggling.

" you rely to much on these machines cause they fight your battles have you no shame? " ed asked while giving off a battle cry grabbing the scorpions tail making it crash into the mysqito and began a tussle with the beetle before kicking him and started a tussle with the scorpion once again.

( this isn't good I'm low on power, I need to refill it some how ) after that he got a whiff of something while he punched both the scorpion and beetle back and dodged a quick manovure from the mystqito. ( am I smelling electricity? ) after that and punching the mystqito away he saw where it was coming from.

Once he saw his target edward made a quick dash and went towards some sort of generator making mix nervous " no! What are you doing?! Stop him from getting to the container! " mix commanded and the beetle got in ed's path. " out of my way! " ed cried out swatting the beetle aside and grabbed one of the cables.

" now!... " he bit onto the plastic suction of the cable revealing the wires " My turn! " after yellibg out loud ed bit onto the cable and when that happened his body started to get electrocuted with his eyes glowing along with his mouth making mix laugh but stopped after he saw what he was doing. All the electricity around edward began to suck inside of his mouth much to the scientists shock

( he's devouring the electricity?! ) after the light show was done ed threw the cable aside and burped out loud and then giving off a satisfied sigh " excuse me. wow, now I know natsu feels " he excalimed now putting both of his hands together and began to charge blue electricity between them.

" there's a few things you don't know about earth land wizards not only are there the Dragon Slayers but there's also my kind the Devil Slayers " " so what?! It don't matter I will harvest your power! " mix cried out making the three robotic insects charge all at once while ed began to chant something.

 **" May I command thee great powers of the storms give me strength to attack, to face my enemies and wipe them from oblivion "** after that an incredilby large sphere was formered on eds left arm and he then extended it out even with the enemy's only mere inches away from him.

" **Now say your prayers! Blue Thunder Devils: Desolation Gun!** " then the sphere erupted into a large blast of electricity aimed right towards the three machines destroying them on impact and making mix's jaw practically fall to the ground. Parts of the robotic insects were all over the place and the scorpions moving head was crushed in Edwards palm as he approached mix while giving off an aura of some sort of strange creature behind him.

" you thought that the dragons were the only ones you should fear? Wrong you also have to worry about the Devils lurking " ed said fiercely as he approached the scientist but he had more tricks up his sleeve.

" you think I'm afraid?! Not a chance! " after that multiple robotic spiders came out of the floor and from the area mix was in he got inside of a dome like structure and then multiple snake like heads came out.

" ha! Let's see how you fair against the power of my robo orochi?! " ( I can't stay here! I need to get moving! But I have no choice but to face him ) as ed got into a stance he heard a telepathic yawn.

" hey Edward that you?! " " wait that voice? It can't be... " he said looking around for the source where the voice was coming from and all the sudden the generator blew up and from the smoke some sort of key floated into the air.

The key was platinum and there was a marking of a shield engraved on it along with the point being the shape of a claymore. " wait a minute? A celestial spirit key?! " ed asked cause he knew who it belonged to someone that had disapeared over a year ago. " nene? " " you know it's me! And I want some payback! " the voice called nene awnsered.

then key glowed in a bright light before a figure came forth. The figure was a young man with black hair and silver colored eyes. He had a white cape that had a good on it and wore a red and blue body suit and strapped to his left arm was a round blue shield with a yellow cross on it. Plus the shield appeared to sheathing some sort of sword cause you could see a gold hilt.

Nene grinned before stepping forward " sweet dreams... " he then stood right next to Ed who was shocked to see him " and good morning " " nene! It is you " " what?! What the hell is that?! " mix cried out in surprise and the only reply he got from nene was him drawing a large claymore from his shield and pointed the tip of the blade right to mix while giving off a pissed off look in his eye.

" simple I'm the asskicker! And your the asskicking! Now ladies and gentlemen Nene the Soldier is back! ".

 **to be contiued**

 **Okay people some of you are probably wondering why the hell there's another oc and a celestial spirit one at that now? Well I figured now would be a new opportunity to bring forth one of my other ocs and now four of them have been revealed and their the good ones.**

 **Edward, Yoshi, Bowser, Olof, Straga and now the soldier Nene so I hope that you all like him and just wait the next chapter you'll get to see what he's made of and will explain how he got in Edolas in the first place.**

 **Now with that said and done this chapter is now over and please tell me how i did negative or positive it's all fine to me.**

 **As usual...**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	32. Chapter 32 Great escape

**welcome to another chapter of the Outcast the second best and strongest story my inventory has to offer and if your all curious the Journey of Two Dragons is what got me started into fanfiction so please understand why.**

 **Second this one is going to be good and I hope you like what I'll have in store for the characters. Now I'll shut up and contiue this dam story.**

 **( first off I don't own the Fairy Tail anime or manga just only the oc characters and other stuff that don't belong to show or isn't in their )**

 **Edward Strider**

 **& Edward Naga's great escape **

Nene glared at Mix while Edward was just amazed and shocked to see him " nene, I don't understand why are you in Edolas? And your key its supposed to be Alvis it doesn't make any sense ".

Nene looked to ed " I'll explain it to you later but for right now you got a job to do and I need to repay this jerk for putting me to sleep for a whole year " " are you sure? " nene grinned before turning back to mix " I'll be fine plus I need to get rid of any rust that could have gotten to me otherwise I would never be able to protect her and my friends if I do ".

Ed smiled before nodding " your still the same nene " " right back at ya now get going this guys mine! " after that ed made a run for the exit but multiple robotic spiders lashed out to stop him but do to eds reflexes he stopped and kicked them away making them crash to the ceiling.

" best of luck to you nene! " ed called out leaving nene alone with mix " oh I'll do just fine. Now let's go " " you really think you can defeat my intellect?! " " who needs that when you got style! " nene replied back before charging straight to mix.

Thousands of spiders fired off some sort of bullets but were blocked by nene's shield " nows my turn! **Rocket Power!** " the sheild opened up and fired off four small but deadly rockets at the robotic insects blowing up a bunch of spiders and any who were foolish enough to get near was slashed by nene's sword.

" yeah! Just like that! " nene cried out before skidding with his shield in the air creating some sort of purplish energy and made himself into a living battering ram demolishing the spiders.

He then jumped into the air and dived down while gripping the hilt of the sword with two hands cutting off the head of one of robo orochi. As he was going to contiue one of the heads was about to fire off some sort of energy from its mouth and luckily nene used his shield just in time but it made him crash into the wall.

Nene grunted getting up but endured it before spitting out a little blood out of his mouth. " okay I'm rusty " nene said to himself as he got prepared to fight on.

Edward had swallowed the pill that Edolas Alivs had given him and when he did Ed instant knew where his Edolas counter part was ( he should be around here somewhere ) he said to himself and after that he approached a large door and it had Naga's signal on the other side.

Edward then punched the door open making quite the entrance and went inside and there he stood face to face with himself another counterpart only he looked way different to cause he had red hair instead of of green and his left arm was still there it was only his left eye.

" I take it your Edward Naga? " ed said asked as he approached him making his counterpart look to him " heh " naga smirked " then I presume your my earth land version Edward Strider nice last name and dam your not what I expected you to look like ".

" the feelings mutual " ed said as he shattered Naga's chains freeing him. " thanks " naga said rubbing his wrists and eyed eds left arm " now that's a weapon " " no it's my left arm " " get out of here that's way bad ass! " naga exclaimed while going over to a box and found his clothes inside.

" if I'm feeling you then you must do something for me in return " " okay name it " " a battle will soon happen and there's only so much my comrades and I can do alone so we need Edolas Fairy Tail's help and as there master i ask of you please try your best to convince them ". Naga looked at ed for a moment before he clenched his right fist.

" that's honestly going to be hard to do their spirits our down so there's a chance that we might not be able to help you " " I'm not saying you won't, cause the fairy tail I know would not give up so easily and eventually you can not run forever you must face challenge that lies before you " ed stating the obvious and making his Edolas counter part chuckle.

" man, I got to admit one thing not only are you more badass looking then I am but you and I got seem to have the same strong spirit... ". Naga said and now wore a new set of clothes that consisted of a black jacket that had white pint stripes with multiple chains hanging off the sides of his black pants. He also had black polished shoes including a pair of black gloves each one bearing a white fairy tail guild mark. The last thing he found was his weapon a pair of black and gold nunchucks along with a katana satched to his right side.

" ...now that's someone I can relate to " he said before he snapped his fingers and instantly it replaced eds clothes and he now wore clothes just like Naga only he had a black tie on him. " also now you look ready " " don't get me wrong I like these but why now? " Naga dogged before farming his hand agaisnt his own face. " it's so that way we look badass and look good at the same time " naga explained before Ed tapped his shoulder " what? " Ed pointed behind him and he now noticed at least a dozen Royal troops at the doorstep.

Ed got ready while naga grinned and swung his nunchucks around before getting into a stance of his own looking ready to kick some ass cause his face said it all.

" let's rock strider " " as with you naga " the two of them said before exchanging a fist bump and then naga clicked his own cassest tape player that began to play a song to go along with fight much to eds confusion.

 **( song of choice Sharp Dressed man by ZZ Top and why you are wondering this song cause it fits Naga's wild side carefree personality ).**

As as the song begins to play both Ed and Naga charged at the troops in slow motion and just when they seemed to be over welmed they both started to fight in perfect sync knocking a bunch of the troops in the with naga twirling around with his nunchucks and got into a pose and both said

" let's dance "

" **Clean shirt, new shoes and I don't know where I'm going to.**

 **Silk suit, black tie,**

 **I don't need a reason why.**

 **They just come running as fast as they can**

 **'Cause ever girl crazy' bout a sharp dressed man.**

As the song progresses the scene focuses on Naga snaking away a few troops before elbowing one in the face and grabbed his helmet throwing him at a incoming wave making it tumble like dominoes.

Edward is now shown punching a few tropps away before he jumps and slams into the ground creating a shockwave and kicked two troops at once knocking them unconscious.

 **Gold watch, diamond ring.**

 **I ain't missin' a single thing.**

 **Cufflinks, stick pin**

 **when I step out I'm gonna do you in.**

 **They just come running as fast as they can.**

 **'Cause** **every girl crazy' bout a sharp dressed man.**

As the music goes on Edward grabbed his edolas counter part by the arms and begun to spin him around. Seeing what his earth land counter part wanted him to do naga began to run kicking each trooper in the face that got to close. " haha! Wheel of fortune! " naga laughed as he was doing this actiant.

 **Top coat, top hat.**

 **And I don't worry coz my wallet's fat.**

 **Black shades, white gloves.**

 **Lookin sharp' lookin for love.**

 **They just come running as fast as they can.**

 **'Cause every girl crazy' bout a sharp dressed man.**

 **( song now over hope that you all liked it )**

The fight was now over and when it was Naga turned off the caset player and gave another copy to Edward " here if you like that then there's more good ones on there " he explained while ed put it in his pocket " I admit not bad ".

" now let's get moving naga said as they made their way through the castle while the scene returns to Nene continuing his fight against Mix.

The heads lashed out at nene but he easily knocked them away like flys but one of the heads landed a energy blast hitting the soldier and making him crash into the wall yet again.

" *pant* come on quit wastin my time! " nene yelled at mix who merely laughed.

" and why would I do that? Huh? I'm no fool " " nope your a wuss " " huh? I'm sorry repeat that again " " I said your a freakin wussy! " hearing that made a tick mark appear on mix's head.

" gah! Die you filthy vermin! " the scientist cried out in anger and made all the heads of the robo orochi fire out energy beams while nene was just dodging them while he kept on mocking him " oooohhhh! I'm so freakin scared! You can't do shit! So what are you gonna do now?! ".

" shut up! " mix cried out and made all the heads aim at one spot that nene blocked and made them all go back making each head explode and making the scientist realize what he just did while nene was laughing.

" hahahaha! Look what you did! Can't you take a little joke?! Hahahaha! " the celestial spirit kept on going on while mix was having a hard time accepting this " no- I let my anger get the best of me? " he said shaking and then tried to run away but instead nene got a bow out and made an arrow of pure energy appear and skidded over to him.

" where do you think your going?! You can't runaway! Your in for a world of hurt! " nene yelled out firing hundreds of arrows at the scientist who screamed and jumped into the air cause one of them hit Main Street.

" ouch, right in the blow hole " he said before taking a deep whiff of the bow and sighed " oh yeah! I'm back " after that nene disapeared teleporting right back to Edward.

Naga and Edward were making good progress through the castle and as the duo contiued onward nene's key appeared in Edwards right hand and then the celestial spirit began to talk to him telepathy through his head.

" hello nene " " hey ed sorry for the wait, I just needed to let out some steam cause you'd probably do the same wouldn't ya? " " I guess so. But nene can you still fight? " " nope, that last fight drained the last of my energy that I've managed to gather this last year. I need a celestial wizard bad ".

" you might be in luck then cause I know a fellow guild mate that's a celestial wizard and she's in Edolas so if I bring your key to her would that help you out? " " oh for sure and when I do I can finally return to the celestial world ".

" I don't understand how your not in the celestial wolrd? " " it's... It's just really hard to explain for the past year now I've been in shit hole of pitch black darkness for a year so what do you think? " " I don't know " " exactly. And little question how come in sensing my girl around here? " " that's cause she's contracted to Lucy that's why ".

" no joke?! " " hey why would I? " " awsome! So I get to see my baby again? " " you will just be paitent " " hey who you are you talking to? " naga said finally speaking up after hearing ed talk constantly.

" I'm just speaking to nene that's all " " oh you mean that ghost thing? " he nodded and then out of curiosity naga just had to ask. " ummm, I'm like really curious to know is there another Wendy in your world? " " yes " " and she's nothing like this worlds version right? " yes " ed kept awnsering unaware and had no idea what he was trying to get at.

" are you two? " " what? " " aw come one are you kidding me? You know? " he popped his mouth and ed tilted his head to the side in confusion. " your freakin joking right? " then made a few features of him making out with a woman but ed had no idea what that meant at all.

" I don't know what that is " " are dating her?! " " I don't know what dating is but that's only because I don't really understand emotion " " okay you got me confused " " I have amnesia I take the name Edward is only temporary for I don't know my real name ".

" okay so in Earth Land I'm a 14 year old who has no memory of who he is and you have no idea what the heck simple human emotions are? " " basically yes... " " but your really close to her aren't you? " " I guess but I just don't understand ". They stopped and naga put a hand on his shoulder and smiled " even if you don't, just remeber your friends and those that you care about that's your family and also if you do try to further understand and just take my word for it love is one of the forces that drives good people like you and me ".

" what is it? " " it's when you feel for someone else and your emotions go crazy and I'll tell ya one thing love is beautiful I can at least tell ou that much. Just give yourself time to think it over cause when it happens you won't regret it, unless there's complications that is " naga explained and now edward was really curious about one question.

" can I ask you something? " " depends but go ahead " "... Why does General Scales resent you so much? " naga sighed " let's just say it was all over a massive disagreement " " but why though? ".

" it was years ago during the time when the magic guilds of Edolas were being forced to disband do to Faust wanting to hog all the magic power for himself. Those were hard times for the guild and we lost a lot of allied guilds and good friends and when the master passed away he put me in charge and afterwards I made Rex my right hand man ".

" Rex? " " that's scales real name " " oh I see, i don't understand if he was your friend so what happened? " " you see Rex wanted to stop the deaths of our fellow guild mates so no more blood would be shed. he met secretly with faust offered and that bastard made a deal with him. The deal was that Fairy Tail would be disbanded and all the members would offered well paying jobs but that's when the argument started but that's not important right now ".

" before ed felt something was wrong.

" get down! " edward cried and tackled his Edolas counte part to the ground that just barely grazed by a some sort of light that sliced into the wall leaving very large two clawed shaped marks in the wall.

" sad shame... " a familiar voice said displeased and foot steps rang through the hall way and they all saw who it was none other then General Scales leering at the duo " I was hoping to collect both of your heads in a box ".

" nice to see you too Rex " naga said getting up along with his earth land counter part and was now in a stare off.

" awnser me one thing scales what's Faust planning? To do? I know that your planing on using my comrades of earth lands Fairy Tail as an energy source but there's more to it isn't there? " he asked making scales raise an eye before he laughed.

" wow, your defiantly different from Naga, Strider and yes there is the magic energy absorbed from your two Dragon Slayer friends is now a key and soon the Dragon chain cannon will be ready. When that happens those fake gods and angles will have their little kingdom fall and in the end we'll have as much as we want.

Edward frowned " do you seriously require so much sacrifice to gain something out of the demise of people who have nothing to do with your worlds problem at all? "

" I could care less what happens cause in the end I'll kill Faust myself when the oppertuntiy is given a war will break out and I shall emerge a better King then he ever was! " naga growled " dam it Rex stop this! Faust doesn't care about anyone but himslef! He only see's you as a pawn! Not only that your lying to yourself! Just come home! " naga said begging to have his friend back making the T. rex like human snap at him.

" silence! " scales cried out slashing into the air with the twin hooks on his right arm and created to curved rays of light and just before it could hit naga a massive shield mixed with rock and ice blocked the attack but it appeared to crack it only a little bit.

Naga was surprised but saw that it was Edward who made it much to his surpise and telepatheckly nene said this out of surpise cause he's never seen him do that before.

" what the shit-biscuit?! ".

" naga, go! " " aware you sure?! Cause this guy right here is freakin tough! " naga explained before scales roared and jumped into the air and lunged at naga but was sent back by a fist made out of stone shooting out of the ground and made him crash into the wall before Ed extended his left arm out and used his magic to blow a hole into the floor below them.

" this way should help you find a way out of here! You need to get to Edolas Fairy Tail tell them what's happening and try to convince them to help us " " I don't know about that it's gonna be hard trying ".

" this could be your only oppertuntiy to take down Faust and I wasn't asking you. Now go! " " get back here and die Naga! " scales roared and charged while slashing into the air and Ed pushed his Edolas counterpart down the hole " good luck other me! ".

Scales was now mad as all hell could offer and was snorting before he tried to go down the hole but Ed landed a hard right hook across his cheek and another to the left before he rapidly began to punch his torso and kicked him back but he was stubborn and used his hooks to make him stop.

" your never going to leave this place with your life " scales growled as he stood back up and spited out some blood and cracked his neck glaring at ed who had the symbols on his left arm glow.

" I somehow doubt that and your not getting past me " " why do you care what happens to him? He's not even you he's a completely diffent person " " I don't care. Also why do you hold so much anger to him like this? Was it seriously over one argument? ".

" you don't know anything! " scales roared and swiped his hooks creating multiple curved rays of light at edward who easily knocked two of them away and slid forward to scales giving him an uppercut and then doing to backflips while kicking him and finally one powerful punch infused with ice and electricity right to his chest.

Scales then laughed before brought out a small battle axe and was now radiating some sort of energy. " that was very good strider now let us continue " " I intend on to... " ed said firmly getting into a stance and brought out his dagger while twirling it around.

" .. But I'm also going to teach you a lesson. One that you'll never forget ".

 **To be contiued**

 **Hey! Hey! Hey! It's the G King people! Yeah I'm sorry for not updating but lately I've been super busy and working on other chapters so I've had my hands full.**

 **Not to mention I'm gonna be graduating high school pretty soon but let's not lose track.**

 **So how I am I doing with the story? Good? Bad? Improving? Come on folks tell me! I don't mind if it's negative or positive cause to me their sort of all the same unless you see that from another point of view no less you pretty much get the point in trying to make. Also i do realize that this is one is mostly and entirely focused on Edward but I wanted to him and his Edolas counter part to have a little fun together.**

 **By the way why ZZ Top most of you are wondering? It's cause I was just in the mood plus I love rock and roll and I mean classics not popular crap music like Taykor Swift, Beyoncé, Justin beaver or other stuff like that I hate that stuff I take rock and roll over pop music anyother day. including Rap I hate that shit too.**

 **Well that's enough for right now so until next time...**

 **G King!**

 **out!**


	33. Chapter 33

**hey you** guys **this is your main man the G King bringing you all another chapter of the Outcast one of he many storie's that I made using my own imagination and simply having a good time with my own characters. First off I like to thank my good friends the Blood Demon666 and the Celestial Sky Dragon for reading my story and giving me the reviews with the guests included.**

 **Now without further do let the story go on ( as usual I don't own the Fairy Tail anime or Manga with characters that's only owned by Hiro Hoshima just only my ocs in this story and some of them are references from other worlds )**

Chapter **33**

 **Showdown!**

 **Edward VS Scales!**

 **& the strike of the Apocaliptic Dragon Chain Cannon**

Location: Extalia kingdom

Wendy, Carla and Yoshi had just arrived at Extalia and upon seeing them the exceeds were beginning to feel uneasy.

( it's putiful, even though they claim to be angels there nothing more then a bunch of cats filled with lies ) yoshi said to herself in disgust before Wendy spoke up " Extalia is in serious danger. You have to let us see your queen! ".

The exceeds were confused on what they meant by that and before long this got Nadi's attention " please! Clear a path! " he called out making his way through the crowds " excuse me! " " hey it's sir Nadi! " " and just in time! " a male and female exceed said in relief and before he made his way through.

" ah! You three can not be here! Fallen's and humans are forbidden from entering Extalia under any cercemstances! " " we don't have time for this! The queen needs to know! ".

" what yoshi said is true. You'd be wise to make an exception just hear us out! The lives of all your citizens are hanging in the balance! " carla said baking up what yoshi said.

" " but how in the queens name did you escape from captian Nichyia and the royal guards?! " nadi asked " they were turned into a giant lacrima by King Faust himself! " carla awnsered making the citizens gasp but that changed cause the citizens began to laugh do to the belief that all exceeds except the fallen's were divine all except for nadi.

" there's no way those stupid humans could ever best the extalian Royal Gaurd! " " right! What a load of kitty litter! " " I'm telling the truth! The extalian royal army is planing to attack you! " wendy said trying but to convince them but they weren't buying it.

" sure what ever you say! " " the Queen will just zap thise pests away with her magic! " " like a bunch of bugs! " three exceeds said out loud and nadi was still not laughing. " I'm not kidding! Your all going to get hurt if you don't evacuate right now! " " your gonna get hurt! " an exceed awnsered before throwing a rock at wendy.

Just like that the rest of the crowd joined in and began to throw rocks at the trio not believing anything they said. " the queens magic is super strong! " " exceeds never run away from a fight! " " especially with a stupid human! ".

" please stop! " wendy protested and tried to shield herself from the oncoming barrage of rocks that were being thrown at them all except for nadi who stood their as he cou only watch the citizens throw rocks at the trio who were not trying to hurt them at all.

" this is what you get fallen's! " " you should have ran when you all had the chance! " the Queen of Extalia isn't going to ordered by nobody! " " the humans will never be better or beat us!... " " the Queen won't let this happen! " they kept saying their comments and wouldn't stop throwing rocks.

" please! If you really hate humans so much then just do what ever you want to me! But please don't hurt Carla and Yoshi! There both one of your own! Just listein to what they have to say I'm begging you! " " save yourself " " yeah Wendy just go! " both carla and yoshi said to their friend.

" Go away! Go away! Go away! Go away! Go away! " the crowd kept at the trio contiued to throw rocks at them and this sight was horrifying nadi especially when he saw that wendy was herself as a shield to cover both carla and yoshi who were now crying. " Wendy just let them take us! " " yosh! Please don't hurt yourself for our sake! "

* * *

back at the Royal capital the hall way was in total ruins with peicies of ice sticking out of the floor including large rocks. Hell there were even large curved cuts engraved into the ground.

"

" **Earth Seal: Gold Rush!** " Ed fired three drills from a three small magic cirlces and exploded on impact agaisnt scales who later slashed through the smoke that was created. Scales then letted out a powerful battle cry and slashed into he air creating curved beams of light that edward managed to dodge but scales elbowed him right in the stomach after lunging forward.

Scales then drug him against the wall but Ed extended out his left arm witch began to charge into an orb " **Terra Force!** " after that Ed fired the orb making the T. rex like human groan in pain before he got pissed off and threw agains a wall.

Ed used his left arm to stop him from crashing and pressed both of his palms together and put them agaisnt the wall " **Earth Cannons!** " the wall then shaped itself into three large cannons and fired at scales who ran along the wall dodging the blasts and slashed his twin hooks at ed making two curved rays of light.

Ed then got into a stance and then a brown magi seal appeared with a sword on it " **Terra Force earth slash!** " upon command command a wave of energy was sent out intercepting scales attack and left a large cut in the floor befor scales lashed out at Ed.

He quvikly used his left arm to block the barrage of attacks that this freakin lizard man who kept on attacking like a wild animal " why won't you just die!? " scales screamed out before kicking ed and slashed at him close range but ed instantly brought his left arm outward " **Frozen Shield!** " ed had luckily created a large shield made out of ice that blocked the attack but it shattered Instanly.

Scales was not letting up he tried to slash ed but he blocked it only for scales to instantly deliver three hard blows to his stomach and threw him up to the ceiling making him fall back down and grabbed him again and threw him agaisnt a wall making it shatter on impact.

Ed struggled to get up but scales kicked him once he went through the hole so ed quickly regained his balance and was ready to stand his ground.

The room they were in seemed and what appeared to be like some sort of training room contains a array of different weapons.

He then gave a hard cold glare at Edward and bared his sharp teeth " you are strong and you have his ignorance that will make it all the more greater to end your life " scales said firmly now entering the room.

" why should one argument make you turn on your own comrade? " ed asked wanting a straight awnser " cause it was the only hope for fairy tail to live on and no else would have to die! Your selfish counterpart refused the deal that I had made with Faust ".

Ed returned his own serious glare " and why would anyone want to make a deal with a man like that? " " you don't know anything! There was no other choice! " scales snapped back smashing the floor in anger.

" your wrong there's always a choice and even with good intentions either one could end up more worse then it already is that's why he did it. Fairy Tail is meant to what is right and help people and all the king cares about is power he don't care what happens with your homes and you would sell it all to a man who is consumed by greed how could you even try and to do that? ".

" you just shut the hell up! " scales cried out throwing multiple spears at ed who easily deflected them including a massive sword which he plunged into the ground " why should I? Your avoiding an awnser! " scales snarled before he lept on the large colums inside of the room with edward following suit.

They both began to strike at one another with scales gripping eds right shoulder and stabbed both his hooks inside making him scream in pain before ed back headed him and it behind him and kneed him right at the spot where the tip of the spine was located and grabbed his his head throwing him agaisnt a wall creating a small crater.

Scales got up and began to growl like a wild savage animal and lashed out at him " in not threw with you Strider! " scales cried out as he kept on trying to land a blow with this twin hooks but ed was dodging them with ease while it kept on creating large cuts into floor.

" all I wanted to do was to protect fairy tail and what do they do?! They turn there back on me! " " no they would not do that " " you don't know that! Those days were hard people kept on dying! This was the harsh true world that we all had to face! ".

Ed then narrowed his eyes and grabbed scales by the neck bringing him closer " if that's the way how you felt then why didn't you try to change it? " ed asked before throwing scales at one of the colums making it shatter and put both his palms together and made a black magic symbol appear.

" **if you feel that way then why don't you try to change it?! Earth Seal Domination: Rock Tower!** " then a large fist made out of black stone shot out of the floor toward scales who intercepted it with his twin hooks he was having a hard time doing it to but soon enough mouth to Edward shock he sliced it in four pieces and threw them at the wall creating a massive hole showing the outside.

" you only wanted what was best for your guild I understand that but it's only a matter of time before you must try to change something you have to let that anger go " " I don't need to... " he said sneering " and you see that out there? " scales asked gestering to the massive hole in the wall and outside ed saw somesort of head sticking out of building resembling that of a dragon with a large blade on its lower jaw.

" I do what about it? " " that's the Dragon Chain Canon and thanks to your Dragon Slayer friends were now able to fire it by using the giant lacrima floating in the sky " that's the result of all the people of magnolia this is were they've been the whole time. Scales tell me right now what's the purpose of using that weapon? ".

" heh, simple it's going to latch onto the giant lacrima and when that happens it'll be used a bomb to destroy Extalia and when hat happens this world will have infinite magic and when the time comes I'll be a better ruler then faust ".

ed shook his head in disprovel ( so that's what he was talking about earlier ) " it's people like you who claim that they want to help but they are easily consumer by power " scales sneered at that comment " when it happens we shall see. But first I'm going to end your life! " scales roared and charged at edward while gripping onto a long sword.

He then began his assault but ed easily dodged it with ease before he elbowed him in the stomach and followed it up with a backflip kick.

Just when ed was going to continue he saw a bright red light emitting from outside and heard a loud roar afterwards getting his attention. His eyes widened for some sort of energy was spiraling around the building and at an alarming rate before something else happened.

The head shot up like a rocket with the rest of its body literally resembling link that of a chain going at very quick speeds emitting another roar and finally hitted its target which was the floating island that supported the giant lacrima.

( this isn't good, I know that natsu and others would try to stop it but it appears that there to late ) he said to himself and diverted his attention back to scales while nothing the head was going in deeper. ( I got to end this fight right away! ).

Suddenly scales grabbed a large gun shaped cannon and aimed it to Edward " now this aught to do it " he exclaimed while it began to charge energy " even if you defeat me others will rise to beat your tyranny " " then I'll just have to destroy you all! " scales cried out before firing a large surge of electricity at ed creating a large explosion.

The T. rex like human chuckled at work but was shocked to see that edward was sucking in the energy from the blast ( he's eating it?! How?! ) ed then burped before awnsering his question " I forgot to say that all forms of electricity don't work on me ". Hearing that made scales laugh before he finally lost it and charged at edward " Die! ".

" die strider! " scales snarled once again and ed tried to intercept it only he got kneed in the stomach and scales grabbed him by the throat " I told you your going to die... " the T. rex like human said ready to deliver he final blow with his twin hooks but ed caught it and ignored the pain cause it peirced his right hand.

" **now its my turn** " Ed said firmly and he then he gave scales a taste of his own medicine " **Blue Thunder Devils! Discharge!** " edward then released a powerful surge of electricity and do to one of his metal hooks being in his hand and the armor he received a lot of pain making him scream in pain.

" **followed by, Blue Thunder Devil's double horn strike!** " edwards left arm then transformed into a very sharp blade made out of blue electric energy and with one swipe scale's hooks shattered much to his shock and followed it up by giving him a powerful punch right in the face making him crash into the wall.

" bro! Bro! " ed regenized who the voice belonged to it was bowser " bowser there you are " he exclaimed rushing over to the gold cat and gave him a brief hug for a moment.

" bowser the lacrima " " bowser knows all of friends trying to stop it! " " alright take up there! " " gotcha! " bowser acknowledged his brother figure and flew off into the sky " do you know where yoshi is? " " bowser guess sis is with wendy and Carla should we go? " " no they'll be fine we need to stop it from crashing to Extalia cause if it does we lose fairy tail and magnolia forever " " okay bowser go faster! ".

As bowser speeded off into the distance taking Ed to the lacrima island scales pounded his fist in anger. " dam you strider... Just you wait I will kill you and Naga " he declared fuming with rage and got up looking at his weapon " he shattered my Heaven Killer... Impressive I give him that " he said before sneering " but luckily I have an extra weapon just for a moment like this " scales said to himself out loud and entered another room and the screen went black while a loud scream of pain was heard coming from scales himself.

It now shows Edward Naga riding on magi cycle and turning his head around for a moment looking back and clenched his teeth increasing the speed of his magic cycle. ( don't worry, one way or another Edoals Fairy Tail will help cause if your willing to fight then it should be our turn to end these long years of sadness no matter what happens! ) and with that he contiued to speed off so he could do his part, no so he could lead his fairy tail to their part and fight.

 **To be contiued**

 **well folks I'm so glad that I got to finish this chapter it took a lot longer then I expected but no less it's finally done. I do apologize for the long wait I've been really busy cause life call ya but it don't mean that you have to like it either.**

 **Now how did you all like this chapter? Please don't be shy with anything you got to say either if it's negative or positive.**

 **And I hope that all my friends enjoyed his story such as the Celestial Sky Dragon and BlodsyDemon666. And I highly recommend reading a few of their stories cause if your patient enough and are wiling to you can see that there are some neat stories.**

 **Okay people I already have the next chapter in progress and I'm working on other ones such as chapters for Soul Eater Enter the Devil Stalker and Pirates Destiny and Nexus Sword will be back in business along with the new Transfer Student. Maybe even the Guilty Gear.**

 **Now as usual**

 **until next time...**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**

 **P.S Wizard World Comic Con Sacremento Next Weekend! Cause I'm gonna be there!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey! People! This is your main man the G King bringing you all another chapter of the Outcast one of the many stories that i have made and challenged myself to help improve my writing. But I like to thank all the people who read this story such BloodyDemon666, Maxiliam Havisham, The Celestial Dragon and very recently Spiral Gamer for reading this story and the reviews including the other suspicious readers but I'm fine with it.**

 **Now in a few more days I'm going to need future enimies for main final ark that will happen in this story so if any of you would be so kind id really love to see some of you guys submit a few of them and I'll see where I can put them in the story. So yes please submit.**

 **Okay without further ado let the story contiue on ( as usual I don't own the Fairy Tail anime or manga including characters. Just only my ocs unless there refrence from somewhere else )**

 **Chapter 33**

 **The Effort to save Extalia**

 **(Yoshi) here's the story so far we found out where Happy,Carla, Bowser and I came from an alternate world called Edolas and in there world-**

 **( Bowser joining in) magic short... " how long were you there? " " whole time. We got big problem! To! ". " that's right! The king of Edolas is trying to use the giant lacrima containg all of Magnolia and Fairy Tail to bomb Extalia! ".**

 **" we lose ,then all friends. Eh, go poof! " " really? Bro wherever you are we need ya! " " Pronto! ".**

* * *

The camera now shows the large floating island heading straight for exatila at an alarming rate and showing no signs of slowing down before it shows extalian soldiers in the throne room bowing down to their queen Shagotte.

Inside the room were Extalia's four elders sitting on some sort of cushions infront of chagot the old blue one's name was Mysdroy and sitting behind him was a taller old cat who's fur was aquamarine blue his name was Majeer.

Sitting across from majeer was an old gray female exceed whose name was Muganto while sitting infront of her was another gray make exceed named Martam.

" it's been confirmed " the exceed gaurd began " the humans have attached the so called Dragon Chain Cannon to the floating island holding the lacrima with the intent of deploying it as a bomb agaisnt Extalia. Regretfully I must also report that sir Nichyia and his patalion had been transformed into lacrima. There curently being held hostage " the gaurd excalimed further while letting this sink in.

" grr, this an out rage! " " barbism at its finest " both martam and majeer commented with muganto adding to it " I never thought that the humans would resort to such hanish methods ".

" additionally, two Fallen's and a human have come to town urging everybody to abandon there homes and evacuate imeditatlely. The citizens have dissolved into a mob. What would you have to my queen? " the gaurd asked and there queen stood up from her throne and awnsered the question.

" I will deal with this matter personally " " your highness! " " you cannot be serious! " both muganto and mysdroy exclaimed surprised by her decision " what do you tend to do your majesty?! " martam asked.

" it's time...to end the charade " shagotte replied solemnly before the scene changes to the island holding the giant lacrima.

on the island was gajeel, happy and the 1st captain of the magic warfare units PantherLily. Earlier happy brought gajeel to the island with the intent to destroy the lacrima but lily intercepted them. The two of them fought for a brief amount of time and

" Gajeel! Quick use your Dragon Slayer Magic the lacrima and turn everyone back! " happy said trying to snap gajeel out of it so his attention could be reverted to the lacrima.

" can't! no time for that now! This puppy is speeding up! " gajeel explained as the island got closer to Extalia but nearby help was on the way.

Flying towards the island was a legion and on it was Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and there allie Coco " Come on let's go! " natsu cried out as they got closer and closer to the island.

" if we can't stop it, everyone we know will die! " soon enough the legion rammed it's hear right into the island mustering all of its strength to stop it " give it everything you got! " coco encouraged her large friend who roared back in response but it wasn't helping.

" this won't work! It's got to much massive momentum! " gray cried out followed by erza and lucy " if we fall will do so the rest of Magnolia! " " don't worry! We'll save you guys! ". With a battle cry natsu ran across the legions head and pressed both of his hands agaisnt it and used his Dragon Slayer magic to help increase his strength but it was doing barley anything before happy called out to him.

" Natsu! " he flew down to him and had a worried look on his face " I'm sorry...I..i..I didn't mean- " he tried to apologize but natsu gutted him off " huh?! Heh, give me a hand buddy would ya?! " the fire dragon asked his blue exceed partner giving him his signature toothy grin surprising happy before he awnsered.

" Aye, Sir! " after that he flew beside him and joined in the effort. Up at the island gajeel chuckled " alright! Temporary truce fur ball! " he called out heading over to the edge of the island surprising PantherLily.

" don't run away from me! " he called out and gajeel replied back " don't worry! We'll finish this! Just let me stop this thing first then I'll beat you! ". " you can't! Imbisle once it's begun there's no way to stop it! " lily said and gajeel stopped as he contiued.

" this is the end! Edolas is about to change forever! And none of us will live to see the after math! "

" Wrong! " gajeel explained pointing his finger at the black exceed and grinned " when this is over with your coming to Fairy Tail. You'll be my cat and even if I have to drag you there! " the iron dragon declared chuckling and jumped down to join his guild mates in the effort to stop the island.

The island continued to get closer and the energy took a little chunk out of it " it's going to collide! " " no! " " give it all you got! " gray, lucy and erza cried out including natsu who contiued to not give up " it's not gonna end this way! " he yelled out as it hit the island but it didn't collide thanks to natu and the group using all there strength to keep it from crashing.

"Raaaaahhhh! don't give up! We can still push this thing back! " " Aye,Sir! " happy exclaimed backing up natsu despite the situation they were in. With erza she contiued to push it and all of the sudden the Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel appeared beside her and began to push it.

" gajeel?! Why are you down here?! You should be using your magic to turn everyone others back to normal. Get back up there! " " you want to deal with the black cat?! Be my guest! " he reported back to her.

" we don't have time to worry about the lacrima or the cat so just push! " gray yelled out to them followed by lucy " we have stop it! Or everyone in magnolia will be lost forever! ".

Suddenly PantherLily looked down and was shocked by what they were doing primarily a friend at that " Coco! What are you doing?! " " Lily! " the girl exclaimed happily and smiled. " oh your still in one piece I'm glad! Who needs eternal magic power when you can have eternal smiles! ".

" what kind of nonsense is that?! You have to get out of there coco! " lily yelled trying to convince his friend to rethink her decision " these people can't stop Extalia's destruction! " " don't be so sure! " natsu yelled repling to lily.

" if there's one thing Fairy Tail wizards always prove is that nothing's impossible! " " Aye, Aye, Sir! " happy cried out backing up natsu.

" your right about that! " a voice cried out and began to push along with another figure and it turned out to be Edward with Bowser transformed.

" yeah! Fairy Tail don't give up easy! " " Edward?! Where the heck ya been?! " " not now natsu! " edward replied and made his twin spikes come out of his back. " this is going to be tough, but I won't give in! " after that the spikes on his back began to rotate slowly and began to pick up speed making blue electricity spark and soon enough his whole body was enveloped in that same energy.

Seeing this sight reminded natsu of that time when he saw that Ed had beaten Zero but he saved the questions for later. Instead he gave off his toothy grin " that's the spirit Edward! Cause I'm not giving up either! " he cried out to his friend who heard him but was occupied right now and was gritting his teeth do the sheer size of the island itself.

Now behind them the tip of Extalia's island was begging to crack very slowly and in the distance Lucky and Marelle watched the event unfold. " lucky, what is that? " she asked her husband worried while he was standing infront of her protectively

" I don't know! But if it ruins my crops there'll be hell to pay! ". he said in his usual tone while korro was staring at it firmly with his arms agaisnt his chest along with his father instincts telling him something. ( do your best... Both of you...).

Now it shows the exceeds watching the island in the distance but they still hadn't evacuated.

they all threw different words in the air " the royal army is attacking! " " the humans are invading! ".

" there not stupid enough to revolt! ". " they must not know our queens true power! " " they were going to learn there lesson sooner or later " " I bet the queen's gonna use her magic any minute now! The humans are gonna pay! ".

" well she better do it soon! " " there's nothing to be afraid of! The queen will punish out enimies! ".

" yosh, this isn't looking to good guys " yoshi exclaimed all nervous but took a deep breath to calm down. " looks like the lacrima hit the island " wendy added " if that were to be the case I doubt we still be here to discuss it ".

" yosh, Carla's right it must have hit the edge of the island. Yep no doubt ed's there with the others ". " I'm sorry Carla there's nothing we can do " " wendy... " yoshi said a little bit shocked but carla wasn't buying it.

" this isn't over yet! We're not giving up that easily! " the white exceed said with determination and went over to the crowd with nadi wanting to stop her cause he knew what they do to carla.

" please, listein everyone! " after carla spoke up he crowd turned around and got angered with a green male exceed picking up a rock " so your still here?! Well fix that! " he said before throwing the rock.

Carla was ready to shield herself but instead the rock hitted Nadi instead right in the head much to everyone's shock that he protected her.

" Carla! " " you okay?! " both wendy and yoshi said instantly rushing to the white exceed to make sure she was okay. Carla opened her eyes and was shocked to see that nadi protected her while the black exceed regained focus.

" sir, throwing rocks is dangerous... Someone could get hurt... " " yeah, but she's a fallen so it's not a big deal- " " don't you realize what's happened?! They risked there own safety to warn us of the daneger! The only reason we find ourselves in this mess is because ignored every reason! ".

" you lost your mind nadi! " a female exceed exclaimed much to his shock and the crowd showed that they weren't going to listein.

" we don't there help! The queen's gonna destroy that island and the all humans! " " please, your highness! Hurry! Save us! " after that the crowd was in an uproar and nadi didn't know what to do cause they wouldn't listein " everyone... Please... Calm yourselves... " he asked nervously.

" set aside your fear nadi " a female voice said getting his attention and everyone saw that it was their own queen Shagotte wearing her multi laired robes along side with the four elders.

" it's the queen! " " thank goodness were saved! " " praise her! " the exceeds said and they all bowed down their heads with getting on their knees showing respect. " all hail her majesty! " nadi exclaimed out loud getting on his knees.

" that's really her? " wendy asked and when she turned to face them carla was surprised while yoshi seems to notice something ( am I going crazy or does she bare an really odd resemblance to Carla? ).

" thank you, but this is not the time to lower your heads. Now that you have calm down please listein to what I have to say " shagotte said and the exceeds were confused as they all stood up one by one.

" any idea why the queen would come out of her castle? " " probably cause so we can watch her use her awsome power! " " shh! Shut your traps! " a male exceed whispered silencing another male and female so the queen could speak.

" Extalia is teetering on the edge of total aninialation. This fate may be inescapable for the exceeds. After much soul searching I've come to a final decision on the matter ".

" you going to destroy the humans first right?! " one exceed guessed but was silenced " be quiet and listein! ". The elders looked uneasy and nadi gasped cause shagotte was removing her robes cause he knew what was going to happen.

Wait your highness! Why you taking off our robes?! " an male exceed asked confused as the clothes she wore turned to particles and removed the jewel that she wore on her head.

" I have decided that it is time for you to finally be told the truth about your queen. I am just an ordinary exceed, not worthy of your worship of a queen or as a god " she contiued on while brining out her wings but something was wrong.

" I am no better then the rest of you " when she stretched them out it was revealed that she didn't have a right wing only the left was there shocking the exceeds and wendy gasped.

" im so sorry but I don't poses the power to fight the humans. As you can clearly see I was born with one wing. For Exceeds, our magic power is symbolized by our wings or Aera and two wings signify ones control of true magic power. I lack that power my magic is weak, I can never atone for my desepction " she contiued before lookin at the trio.

" your wings are Ms. Wendy, Ms. Carla and Ms. Yoshi correct? My deepest apologies to you as well, this is entirety my fault so please do not harbor any ill will toward those gathered here "

" I can't believe this is happening " " me neither " yoshi added to wendys saying. Elder majeer lowered his head in shame.

" no, the blame rests with those of use who dared to conduct the idea of an exceed queen to begin with your highness. We exceed have always been smaller and weaker then the humans, they took advantage of that fact and did terrible things whenever they got the chance. So to protect ourselves we made the humans believe we were divine and created an all powerful queen to serve as the embodiment of our might ".

While this was sinking in female elder Muganto spoke up " after that we had to raise the already fragile spirits of our people. So we reveled the queen to Extalia and convinced them she had the almighty power of a god ".

Now elder Mysdroy spoke up " but her divine power was an elaborate bluff maintained by a select few were privy to the truth " after he explained that elder Martam finally spoke up .

" it took some time, but eventually the humans were so terrified of the queen's fictional powers they wouldn't even look at an exceed in fear of her wrath. The most prevalent of their fears that the idea that she chooses witch human should be killed. In truth neither the queen not any of us had ever possed he power when other another living being would love it die. The only ability we have is Shagotte ability to see into an individual's immediate future, she can see when a person will die. " as martam contiued he lowered his head his shame.

" we took advantage of that power and made the humans believe that people parished according to her will " and after that he was finished. The truth had hit the exceeds hard and all that confidence went away.

" no that can't be true! " " what are we gonna do!? " " our queen is a god there's no way she's not! " " stop lying and defeat the humans before its to late! " multip exceeds said all crying by this harsh and cold truth of reality.

" Deceitful nonsense! " carla then spoke up and was angry " whenther you have power or not, means nothing to me! What matters is that you ordered my friends to be killed ! That is an undeniable fact! "

" shagotte gave no such orders young one! It must have been the humans exploiting the legend of the queen's power- " " be quiet! " carla shouted silencing muganto. " you planted false memories in order to kill my closest friend! Till a few days ago I've never even seen my home land! You took my life away from me! ".

" I'm sorry... " shagotte said feeling even more guilty and then nadi chimmed in " wait! You got it all wrong! It's actually an incredibly long and overly complicated story! " " your excuses won't help the damage that's been done! ".

" Carla! I don't think this is the time to focus on that! " " yosh! Wendy's right, carla I understand and I'm just as mad too but we got bigger problems to worry about! " yoshi yelled adding in to make the white exceed let go of her anger.

Suddenly everyone was shocked especially nadi when he saw that shagotte had drawn a sword and threw it to carla much to her shock " you are absolutely correct Carla, my sins are many and your suffering is among them you've done nothing. Yet I've put you through more pain then anyone " shagotte said before kneeling down on one knee.

" no! Your highness! " mysdroy said trying to convince her " to atone I ask that you personally carry out my punishment " hearing that just shocked the white exceed and everyone else.

" please punish me for my crimes. As a friend to both humans and exceeds you more then anyone have the right to carry it out " carla... " wendy whispered and gasped along with yoshi when she picked up the sword and the exceeds cried.

" my queen of can't die! " " we forgive you your majesty! " they begged her as carla began to approach her " now everyone should leave immediately! I will join Extaila in its ruin you must live on and thrive! ".

" stop! You can't go through with this! " wendy said trying to convince her friend and the exceeds were in utter tears " I don't wanna leave " " yeah I'm staying here too.. " " the exceed will vanish into history ". " that's why the decided to reveal everything... ".

As they contiued to talk carla gritted her teeth as she got closer to shagotte " if our majesty is staying then so will I! " " I'll stay with you too your highness! " " I beg you to save yourselves and allow me to bear this punishment alone! " shagotte begged her people and carla raised the sword into the air.

" Carla no! " " dammit! Stop! " both wendy and yoshi cried out and instead of killing the exceed queen she plunged the sword into the ground while tightly gripping the hilt much to everyone's shock especially shagotte's.

" what's wrong with you?! " she asked while tears began to be shed " how can you give up so easily?! This is your homeland, isn't it?! " she asked everyone around her with the tears continuing. " do you seriously need a god or queen to get anything done?! You've held on for dear life all this time even if it meant resorting to lies! After all that your just going to lie down and die?! It's okay if your weak. If you all work together there's no limit to what you can acomplish! " she said and now gripped the hilt with both paws and looked at shagotte with eyes filled with tears.

" Extaila can't disappear! I've finally come home! After all this I can't let it be destroyed! " the exceeds queen eyes had widened in realization and watched at carla summered her wings and flew off with her wings going off energy and wendy calling out her name along with yohsi while leaving all the exceeds in tears.

All the sudden nadi summed both of his wings getting shagotte's attention " right I'm going to do everything I can! " " nadi... " the exceed queen exclaimed surprise " because... I'm a citizen of Extalia " " well you friend ain't going alone " a strong voice was heard getting everyone's attention and the exceeds gasped in surprise when they saw who it was " kororo... ".

Back at the edge of of the island everyone was trying their best push the island back but was having a hard time doing it natsu contiued to fight on while edward kept radiating energy while clenching his teeth.

" bro! You'll use up all power! " bowser cried out in worry for his older brother figure " don't worry about me bowser just keep pushing! " ed yelled and reassured the gold fured exceed " right! ".

" it's getting pretty tight here! " lucy said outloud while gajeel kept in pushing along with happy, coco and her legion along gray and erza.

" just keep pushing guys! " " use every ounce of power you got left! " both gray and erza cried out hoping to keep their spirits up but it did very little. Elsewhere lily was flying mainly to watch the island crash but at the same time amazed mixed with doubts.

" hey must be mad! Do they honeslty think there human strength alone can prevent this massacre? " he asked himself as he watched a ray of light shoot rigt past him and that light revealed to be carla who joined in on the effort.

" Carla its you! " happy said surprised " I'm not giving up! I'll protect Fairy Tail and Extaila! I can't just let my homes be destroyed! " she said with determination in her voice and they both heard a loud cry fetting their attention.

That figure turned out to be nadi who began to help push despite his large squared shaped head in the way " why are you here?! " carla asked all surprised " because I want to protect my home as well! Your courage inspired me! " " as it did with me! " the same strong voice roared in the air and the large figure began to push as well.

" mr. Korro?! " happy asked all surprised making the large lion like exceed grin " your one hell of a girl with words you know that!? Cause of you everyone has found there courage! Hell take a look behind ya! ".

" wait? Is that captian Korro? " lily asked and sensed a lot of magic energy. When he turned around and was shocked to see at dozen rays of light shoot up from kingdom the numbers just kept on rising " what is this?! What's King on?! ".

Carla was simply surprised by what she was seeing as well " they all came... " yes all throes rays of light were hundreds of exceeds taking flight and it then shows yoshi holding up wendy with lily amazed by this sight.

" exceeds aren't afraid to protect our land With our own paws! " " this is for our beloved queen who was willing to give her own life to protect Extalia and all its citizens! ". " and for Wendy, Carla and Yoshi who risked their lives to save us from ourselves! "

" here goes! Everyone get ready to push with all your might! " " Yoshi! " the green exceed yelled out backing up wendy.

" Shagotte! Your wing is to fragile you shouldn't be here! " martam said trying to convince his queen who was having a hard time flying " no! My fait will be the same as my people! We survive or fall as one! ".

" uh... I think I'm hilusinating " lucy said in disbelief standing near marole " everyone in Extaila has come together " " Kah! I bet that's where Korro went! ".

one by one each exceed got a spot and began their effort to push the island back and as they were doing so lily remebered why he hated his home in the first place do to and advent many years before

Flashback

it shows lily now in before Shagotte and he four elders showing that he was being judged for something and in his arms is what appeared to be a child.

" lily! What in the queen's name possessed you to save a human child?! " " if I hadn't he wouldn't have perished " he explained awnsering elder mysdroy's question.

" how foolish to think that you brought such rabble into Extalia turns my stomach! " muganto said in disgust " sorry, I can not ignore any living creature who's been seriously injured " he spoke solemnly.

" have the rules of our divion queen slipped your mind?! " majer questioned the day before martam spoke up " your herby deemed a Fallen and exiled from Extalia forever! " that just utterly shocked the large black exceed.

" exiled?! You can't be serious! " he said and shagotte had a very deep look of guilt in her eyes before it shows lily and there child walking through the desert. Lily paused taking one last look at the kingdom where he had lived his whole life and it was no longer home just like that for simply doing a good deed and saving a life.

The boy turned around and ran up to him and looked up to him getting his attention " what's the matter? " lily asked looking down to the child and kneeled down while gently placing his paw on the boy's bandaged head.

" don't feel guilty. Your not to blame for my peoples sort sidedness and the first theming we need to do is get you back to your homeland "

Flashback over.

Chagottes energy had just now depleted itself do to her only having one wing and both mysdroy and majeer crying out in worry as she fell but was caught by none other then the one they had exiled those years ago. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in his arms " PantherLily... " the elders gawked at this sight in surprise while gajeel grinned and chucked seeing that his car did good.

" tell me your majesty. Have you finally grown weary of lying? " " I'm so sorry... I've hurt you " she said sincerely and saw that the large muscular black exceed was now crying.

" you know, no matter how much I tried to hate it...Extalia is stil my homeland! " " lily... ". He continued on " but it's no use now. Even with all these exceeds working together there's no stopping it. Forgive me, please! This is all my fault! It didn't have to happen! I could have stopped the humans but I did nothing! " he said crying out loud as he could and felt shagotte's paw touch his wrist.

When he felt it he looked down and saw determination in her eyes " don't worry, I'm certain that your words will reach them! ".

" just keep pushing! " both Natsu and Edward cried out with everyone else giving it there all. " give it your all guys! " " push! Push! " " we can do it! " the exceeds kept yelling out to their kin.

" this won't be the end of us! " " quiting is not an option! Not for Fairy Tail! " both erza and gray cried out including Lucy. " we will stop it no matter what! " " let's push to lucky! " " Aye; Sir! " the white male exceed excalimed replying back to his wife marol.

Soon a large blast of energy appeared showing that all the exceeds were now in full power before it shows nadi and carla crying out in determination follower by happy

" **Aye,Sir! " " Aye, Sir! "**

All the exceeds cried out happy's catchphrase at once before wendy yelled out " this is it! Give it your all! " at the same time Edward heard wendys voice and at that moment the spike/turbines of Edwards back glowed more brightly with each passing second before it enveloped him in energy also brining forth some sort of aura of a strange creature above him.

The sheer combined power was now actually doing it they began to push the island back and before long it was pushed back away from the island. Soon enough all of that effort finally worked they had pushed the island away.

" they've actually pushed the lacrima a safe distance away... " lily exclaimed surprised and then the lacrima began to give off a blinding bright light that shot up into the sky and all around it causing a powerful wave or energy to knock everyone away from it. Soon it shaped into a giant pillar of light that was seen all across from Edolas before the bright flash of light fades away.

" did we win? " wendy asked unsure " I have no idea " carla replied holding her into the air and nearby bowser carried ed with yoshi close by " if you want the awnser look " ed said in a tired out state do to all the magic energy he used.

everyone was now in the air looking at the island with gajeel, gray, lucy and erza being held into the air by an exceed including natsu with happy holding him. Although the car lifting Titania was having a hard time doing so cause she wore her armor.

It was then revealed that the lacrima was gone leaving a large hole in the island seconds before it glowed disentigrating into particles along with the Dragon Chain Cannon.

" what? What going on? " bowser spoke up confused " it vanished " yoshi replied to bowser " what happened to all of our friends? Do you think there.. " lucy began fearing the worst before a voice was heard getting everyone's attention.

" don't worry there all safe and sound " they all turned and saw that it was Mystogan ridding on a white colored legion. " sorry for the delay, but finding inadequate anime vestage to restore everything took longer then I thought. Without your efforts I wouldn't have made it in time, you have my gratitude ".

Natsu was glad and then happy asked the question that they all wanted to know " everybody's back to normal? ".

" yes. By passing through the anima again, the lacrima will return to its original form in Earth Land. It's finally over " hearing that made carla, yoshi, bowser and happy shed tears of joy and the exceeds just realized something.

" we really did it?! " " well I'll be! We saved Extaila with out very own paws! " after that everyone cheered in this great victory that seemed impossible but in the end it was done. " great job everybody! " coco cried out on her legion and edward couldn't help but chuckle and smile at this sight.

" lily " Mystogan said getting the large black exceeds attention " long ago you saved my life in glad tha I could return the favor today " he said while removing his hood and bandana revealing him to be Edolas's version of Jellal and the flashback shows that the child that lily had saved all those years ago was him.

Lily cried tears of joy happy to see him again " yes and I couldn't begin to thank you...my prince " " our long lost prince is home at last! " coco said crying as well happy with lucy shocked " he's what?! ".

Nearby ed laughed a little " not all to surprising " " whoop! There it is! " both yoshi and ed looked at bowser after he said that " what? Bowser try to be funny " he gold cat explained before a shot was heard.

And now the moment of victory was shattered cause a beam of energy went right through lily " no not my cat! " gajeel said in worry along with Mystogan calling out his name.

As he was falling a whole horde of legions were in the air " we're not done here! " a female voice yelled out and it turned out to be Erza Knightwalker who fired the shot with her hair cut really short and now fully clothed. " destroy every last one of them! " she yells out commanding her troops as they went in their direction.

 **To be contiued**

 **Man! Talk about them barely getting a break right? Yeah, well folks there you have it chapter 34 of the Outcast and I sincerely hope that you enjoyed it my friends!**

 **Also to be Celestial Sky Dragon here's your gift and to my other friends BloodyDemon666 and all of the above readers here ya go!**

 **This is a pretty big achievement and thanks to you guys I got 48 reviews for this thing and 8161 views! That is so freaking awsome! So thanks to all you awsome people!**

 **Ps if any of you would like I'd like to see you guys submit a few robot ideas for later chapters in the story as it goess.**

 **Just follow these instructions**

 **Description.**

 **Name.**

 **What they can do/weapons they have.**

 **Most importantly be creative just anything is fine and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Okay that's enough for right now so until next time**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**

 **ps I have next chapter already in works but it'll take a little time. But here's some news! I have just decided to do my very own Yuigioh Zexal fan fic! In I would say maybe two days from now I'll post it up.**

 **Just be sure to look for**

 **Credence Force's Revival!**


	35. C 35 The Dorma Anim & Edwards new form

**hey everyone this your main man the G King bringing you all another chapter of the Outcast one of my many stories that has come from my very own imagination mixed with insperations. Now as you all saw from last time then you know that pretty soon the Edolas ark will be over soon.**

 **Hell I even though up of a new ark in my free time cause ideas just pop out on head to early sometimes.**

 **Also I appreciate all of you for all views and reviews that means a lot to me. ㈐9㈌3 now with that let the story continue and yes I added a shit and ghost emoji. Don't know why just bored. ( as usual I don't own the fairy tail anime or manga cause that would be awesome hell it'd be so cool if somehow Edward was able to make at least one appearance )**

 **Chapter 35**

 **The Dorma Amin & Edwards new form**

 **previously on Fairy Tail after failing to stop the Dragon Chain Cannon from attaching to island where the lacrima holding all of Magnolia and Fairy tail was located it began to speed its way to Extalia in a form of a bomb. However even with the odds agaisnt them natsu and the others began their effort to push back the lacrima, while Wendy, Carla and Yoshi were unseccesful of of trying to get the exceeds to evacuate do to them believing in there superity.**

 **As the event escalated the queen of the exceed Shagotte finally decided to reveal the truth about their queen for she was just an ordinary exceed just like everyone else and had only one wing. Upon seeing this sight the exceeds were utterly in disbelief while the elders explained it was to help protect their people with shagotte begging carla to end her life.**

 **However instead of killing her she refused to give up and that inspired all of the exceeds to join in the effort to push the island back. After a brief amount of time Extaila was saved and Mystogan the prince of Edolas returned the lacrima back to earth land.**

 **When it appeared that everything was over the final battle was just about to begin instead. So can the final challenge of Edolas be defeated? Find out** now.

* * *

It was only mere moments that Panterlily got shot and with everyone gaping in shock they watched helplessly as he fell while Knightwalker was disgusted by his actions.

" you pathetic traitor, your not a noble exceed your just a lowsy fallen. To you'd forget your debt to our king and dare betray his orders " gajeel growled at the Edolas erza " heartless broad, your gonna pay! ".

Seeing lily fall shagotte tried to go down there but was held back by Martam " no! We have to do something to help lily! " it's to dangerous shagotte " just as she was about to protest Koro got infront of her.

" no need to worry it'll take more then that to take down lily I'll go help him, and you " he said pointing to a pink female exceed with a ribbon on her head " I need you to come with me " " gotcha! " after that the two them flew down to give the black exceed much needed medical attention.

Then Knightwalker reverted her attention to her earth land counter part " Scarlet! " " so... heavy... " the exceed carrying erza said trying to keep her in the air before she could reply Mystogan interviened.

" let me handle this, I've had enough of your insolence captian Knigtwalker. How dare you point your sword at me! The Royal prince of Edolas?! " " prince? " erza exclaimed surprised while Knightwalker gritted her teeth.

Suddenly a laughter was heard but it sounded to be more amplified. " you the Royal Prince of Edolas? Don't make me laugh! You don't deserve the title because I've never even thought of you as my son! ".

" that's the Kings voice! " Coco confirmed with Lucy reconizing the voice as well " yeah, where the heck is he?! " she asked lookibg around while he contiued to speak.

" you have some nerve, you can't run off for several years and then suddenly waltz back in like nothing happened. Do you think you could fool me? I know you've been on earth land sealing all of the anima's. Your a traitor! And as such you must be punished for your actions! ".

" somethings not right " edward said " where that voice is coming from?! " wendy added looking around " I have no idea but it does sound like he's doesn't he? " carla replied while looking as well with natsu and happy adding in.

" come one! Show yourself bucko! " " come and face us! " happy cried out backing up natsu.

" Faust! It's over! Half of your army's are decimated! And your plan has failed, so it's over! " Edward yelled out making him amused.

" haha! Is that what you really think? " " what Edward says is the truth " Mystogan said begining to speak. " your anima plan has failed, please surrender peacefully. You've no reason to fight anymore ".

Suddenly in the center of a ruined coliseum a bright green light shined " ridiculous! Who says I need a reason to fight? " suddenly the Wizards began to feel it and heard something that was emitting from the coliseum.

" you hear that?! It sounds like it's coming from underground! " " you feel the magic power building up in the air? " both gray and lucy asked as they watched and ed confirmed it.

" somethings coming out of the ground! " edward yelled pointing at where the light was shining and indeed something was

" this is not a simple fight! No this is retribution! The extermination of all those who would date oppose their king! " as faust kept going on the object appeared to be some sort of large round ball with metal parts all around it while the rest appeared to be some sort of restraints with chains holding it down as well.

" since you and your meddlesome friends insist on getting in my I have no choice but to obliterate every each and everyone of you! Regardless of who you are! " after that the chains broke and he object levitated into the air.

" father... Please " Mystogan begged Faust who rejected the idea " I'm not your father! I am the king of Edolas! " after that the restraints shattered as the object glowed and radiated energy as it began to take form.

Everyone watched as it transformed into a strange robotic like dragon " if I dispose of you here and now I won't have to worry about you sealing my anima's in Earth land. I'll be free to create another giant lacrima and fuse it with the exceeds! Limitless magic power will be mine! ".

Shagotte gasped regonizing what the object was " oh no.. "

" hahaha! try as you might there is no stopping me! " after that the robotic dragon released a loud roar with Faust joining in " I am the king! My power is absolute! ". Upon hearing this the elder exceeds grew frightened at this sight for they regonize do it as well.

" all of that magic... Can you feel it? " majeer asked with muganto relying " I can.. And I regenized that form ". " no! This can't be happening! " mysdroy added with martam speaking afterwards " is that... What I think it is?! " martam began with shagotte finishing what he was about to say " Dorma..Anim ".

" the Dorma Anim. From our old language it means "Dragon Knight" it's enhanced dragon armor! " Mystogan explained with natsu speaking afterwards " a dragon? " " it certainly looks like one don't you guys think so? " happy asked chiming in.

" is it magic armor? " wendy asked " it's like nothing I've ever seen before " carla added with coco explaining on what it was further.

" it's an enhanced armor made from an anti magic lacrima called Wizard Cancelor. It's bad news for us because our attacks won't have any effect on it! The king must be inside controlling the Dorma Anims every move ".

" as your king I order you to capture the exceeds at once! " " yes sir! " all the soldiers replied to Faust flying closer to the flying cats. " hurry! Fly for your lives! " Mystogan yelled out to the exceeds who began to fly away quickly as hey could from the troops.

" there getting away! " Knigtwalker yelled out with the soldiers preparing to fire off some sort of gun " magicalizing cannon charged and ready! Fire! " after that multiple troops fired off beams of light and when they hitted an exceed they turned into a cat hard shaped lacrima.

" fly away! Hurry! " " we must flee my queen it's to dangerous here! " martam said trying to convince her to leave while shagotte had tears begining to form " everyone... Try to stay strong! ".

" Lucy listein, do your best to protect the exceeds from the Royal army I'm going to try and take down Knightwalker " erza explained her plan to the blonde who nodded and turned to natsu who looked like he was gonna puke.

" we'll look at you good job, I thought riding this legion would make you nautsious. Did you have wendy cast a Troia spell to help you out with your motion sickness? "

" gg...?! Geez why would I be nautsious when I'm not even ridding a vehicle? This guys lending us a hand as our ally man your cruel ".

" oh I'm sorry that's my mistake I thought you looked like you were gonna barf but it's just your ugly face! " lucy replied starcasticaly to the fire dragon.

" we've got to stop that monster, quit bickering and help me out losers " " who are you calling a loser?! " natsu cried out taking what gray said as an insult only for his to be bonked in the head by ed " I kind of take offense to that to gray " " my bad ".

Then edward got serious " however I do agree that we stop this thing " " I wouldn't go near that thing if I were you. Your magic is useless agaisnt it " coco said trying to remind the group with msytogan speaking up afterwards.

" we'll just have to dodge its attacks! We must do what we can to protect the exceeds their completely defenseless right now " " alright, here goes! " after that cocos legion began its envasive maneuvers.

" think you could dodge me? We'll see, hahaha! I will obliterate anyone who gets in my way! I won't let a single human escape my wrath " the dorma Anim opened its mouth and when it did a large cannon began to charge up " begone! " after that the cannon fired right at cocos legion.

But just as it was getting closer Mystogan with the help of his white legion blocked the attack and had all his magic staffs in formation making a purple magic seal come forth. Erza called out his name and faust took notice of that

" Mystogan? Don't tell that's the name you chose to call yourself in earth land?! Your name's Jellal! " " erza! Get out of here while you still can! "

" what about you?! " " forget about me! " Mystogan replied to erza with coco asking herself a question " will he be okay? " " yeah he's got this " natsu replied while Mystogan was making gestures with his hands preparing to cast his spell.

" **Three - Layer Magic Circle... Mirrior Water!** " after doing that a red seal appeared behind the purple seal while a much smaller blue seal appeared. It absorbed the attack before sending the blast from where it originated from creating a huge explosion that surprised the others.

" think that got him? " gray asked " oh wow Mystogan is so powerful " lucy said adding her comment do to surprise but when the smoke cleared that changed their minds.

" haha, goodness that tickled " faust said mockingly " whoa, it's not even scratched " natsu said noticing that it didn't do anything with the others nothing this as well.

" yeah no kidding! " " that's crazy! " " this not going to be easy " ed muttered to himself adding to what lucy and gray said while the dorma anim appeared to charging up more power.

" behold! This is the power of the great Wizard Cancelor. You can attack with all your might, but it will not stop me. The Dorma Anim is impervious to all forms of magic! " faust said before he fired another beam only this time it was aimed right at mystogan.

He didn't have time to react so it was perfect clean shot making him cry out in pain flying off his legion and began to fall back to the ground with erza calling out his name.

" hahahaha! The mighty prince has fallen! I'm sure he'll fit right at home crawling along the ground with the other pests! " he said laughing and contiued to fire its beam and each time it hit an exceed it would turn into a cat head shaped lacrima and just before gray was gonna cast a spell coco's legion out manuvered the attack.

" man talk about a rough ride " gray commented " " and it'd make anybody sick not just natsu.." lucy added.

" this is not good... " Edward muttered to himself as both Yoshi and Bowser kept him in the air. However before he wanted to start his plan he remebered that Nene's key is still with him. " yoshi, bowser get me over to Lucy " the cats nodded and as they were getting closer ed brought out his key.

" Lucy! I got something for ya! Catch! " he then tossed Nene's key to the blonde who quickly caught it in her hands. After she saw what it was her eyes widened.

" what the?! Ed how in the heck did you get your hands on a celestial spirit key in Edolas? " " there's no time for that, listein now that nene has come into contact with you he'll be able to return to the celestial spirit world and trust me he will help you ".

she nodded and after that she looked at new key that she aquired " nene.. " she muttered to herself and then the key gave off a quick glow before it turned black much to her confusion but felt a bit more safer for some reason.

Edward gritted his teeth before his attention turned to he clouds above him while the voice from before spoke up " **Devour the storm, regain your power... And let loose the Devil's Furry...Now..go...".**

Even though the voice was containing it did have a point so he decided to follow its addvice. " yoshi, bowser I need you both to get me up the clouds " they both looked at him confused

" why Edward? " " yeah why bro? " the twin cats asked while he stared at those clouds because he saw a little bit of light and he knew what that meant.

" I'm out of power so I must refuel my energy if I'm to help in the fight " the twin exceeds looked up and we're still confused " I'm the Blue Thunder Devil Slayer so I'll be able to devour the thunder and lighting that are near those clouds ".

" why do you need to do that? " yoshi asked while Ed pointed forward " just fly and we'll talk at the same time! " " let's go sis " bowser spoke up to his twin sister and she nodded taking him up into the air at an alarming speed with Wendy noticing and before she could speak edward looked back and winked.

Understanding the sign she returned her focus back to the Dorma Anim but only carla seemed to notice.

" oh what a beautiful sight! I'm going to turn every last exceed into a sparking lacrima! " faust declared proudly while continuing to fire and from a safe distance queen shagotte the four elders and much older exceed who was holding onto to younger ones who were crying.

" leave it to the humans! Only they would come up with a horrible contraption! " the older exceed said in anger.

" the one who turns the heavens black brings with its destruction " shagotte spoke up getting the other exceed's attention with mysdroy speaking up as well adding into it.

" the stuff of nightmares, Dorma Anim or The Dragon Knight ".

" legend has it that long ago it was used to attack Extalia and it nearly destroyed all of Edolas in the process " majeer started go into detail with muganto continuing on

" the humans were horrified, they chose to ban its use and seal it away forever and yet here it is again " " how was it nearly destroyed?! You care to elaborate? " the older exceed asked demanding an awnser.

" I- I'm afraid we don't know the details " majeer awnsered with shagotte joining in " but the leaned says the moment this world lost most of its magic power was when Dorma Anim first turned the sky black ".

" This sucks! How are we supposed to fight while dodging this thing?! " gray asked while coco talked to her legion " hang in there, Leggie! ".

" what now?! We got to do something! " lucy said trying to get everyone to think and it was happy who had one. " let's use Lucy to distract the dragon thingy! " he said in a cheerful tone " shut your face fish brat! ".

" just saying! " happy replied with carla trying to calm down the tensions " now, now we have to stay focused you two ".

At the old coliseum while the Dorma Anim contiued to fire something crashed on the back of its neck creating an explosion and it revealed to be natsu " what was that?! " faust asked all confused before getting another attack.

This time it was another explosion right at the dorma anim's chest revealing it to be gajeel making faust growl. " who's attacking?! I don't understand the Dorma Anim shouldn't be affected by their attacks! ".

Then another person was shown flying through the air and that person turned out to be wendy.

 **" Sky Dragon... Roar!** " she then released a very powerful gust of wind that pushed the Dorma Anim back before the three of them stood before the mechanical dragon " you little brat! " faust cried out in anger just as wendy stood in the middle of natsu and gajeel.

" pretty impressive job kiddo! " natsu come bred cracking his knuckles " thank you, but I'm sure the two of you can cause a whole lot more damage then I can! " " jerk.. Your gonna regret hurting my cat " gajeel said in an angered low voice while glaring at faust.

" it was you! I should have known " the greedy King said now acknoledging their presence.

" natsu! " happy cried out to his friend " please be careful! " Carla cries out to wendy with lucy adding more as coco's legion flew above them " you can do it! ".

" we're good. Just keep the cats safe " natsu said just clear enough for all of them to hear. Erza then acknowledged " alright, in that case I'll leave it you " " are you sure there going to be able to handle that monster all by themselves? ".

Gray then spoke up " don't be ridiculous of course they can. Who better to fight a dragon, then those who were trained to defeat them. There the only ones who can stand a chance... The Dragon Slayers ".

* * *

Up at the sky with both of the exceeds help he got up into the clouds and found what he was looking for. Once they got close enough he took a deep breath and with that all the thunder and lighting was being sucked into his mouth. Once ed was done he gave off a satisfied sigh.

" now I want both of you to get me higher and make sure I'm right above the Dora Anim " " " bro are you crazy?! Coco said that our attacks won't work on it! ".

" maybe so but that might not be true " now the twins were confused " " bro what do you mean that it isn't true? " yoshi aksed followed by bowser " yeah how? ".

" it is just a mere dragon in Edolas if you think about it, but we don't have much time cause if we can defeat Faust then this can finally be over " bowser explained before giving his hat to bowser.

" I need you to hold onto this for me okay? " bowser nodded " now let me down and don't worry... I'll be back... " after that the twin exceeds dropped him and when that happened Edward transformed and as he was going down the spikes in his back began to rotate at an alarming speeds before he took of in a flash in light with his roar filling the sky's

" **REEEEAAAAK! ".**

* * *

Elsewhere Koro and the little pink female exceed had hair fisnshed patching up Panterlily. " there ya go lily I see that your still hard to kill aren't ya? " " I don't understand you survived? " lilly asked while clutching to his wound while the large lion looking exceed shaking his head.

" on I've been enjoying the land of the dead that's all " " hey somethings happening! " the pink female said pointing to the capital of the Kingdom had began to shift. They were confused at first but they saw what was being sucked into their.

" look up there! There lacrima's. Has everyone been transformed? " " when the Dragon Chain severed, the kingdom lost ten years worth of magic power. Even if they were to magicalize all the exceeds they would never be able to recover that much ".

" Tch, dam pitiful that they got so desperate and the way how everyone treats magic no will ever be satisfied " koro added " indeed, and they've resorted to use the Dorma Anim, if they go to that extreme who knows what will happen next ".

" try not to move to much caus it'll hurt! " the pink female exceed said trying to urge Lilly to do so with koro turning around " glad to see that your not down for the count " " lily, thank goodness your alive ".

The two other exceeds turned around and saw that mystogan/Edolas Jellal was in fact still alive.

" Give me a break! You got to be kidding me! " the older male orange exceed with black cowboy hat exclaimed with the two younger ones looking as well while the elders gathered around shagotte.

" three scrawny humans are taking on that thing?! " " they must be crazy " " maybe there super strong " the kids said adding in there comments.

" now come along shagotte " majeer said with muganto adding in " we need to get you as far away as possible dear " mysdroy nodded " if you stay your bound to get caught up in the battle " he said earning a nod and with that all the exceeds flew away to a safe distance hopping to hide away from the troops at the same time.

" let's do this Salamander " " great I have to team up with you again " natsu said sounding not happy to work with gajeel.

" quit your whining will ya... We can settle our score after were done knocking this old guys teeth in " the iron dragon said grinning away along with his rival " I'm all fired up now! ".

" I would love to see you try! " faust said getting ready to counter there attacks with wendy about to help out.

 **" I'll lend a hand! O swift winds that speed through the heavens... Vernier! ".**

Then two magic symbols appeared below natsu and gajeels feet and instantly they felt the effects " what the? " " that's crazy! My body feels so much lighter! " both the fire and iron dragon said before being coated in colored energy.

Red for natsu and green for gajeel. After receiving that little power up the two dragon slayers charged at the Dorma Anim while dodging an incoming breath attack.

" how did they dodge my attack?! " faust asked all confused while the two dragon slayers were flying around the mechanical dragon at alarming speeds while not even touching the ground.

" whoo hoo! We're really flying! " natsu comented before he and gajeel contiued to fly around him making faust frustrated " I can lock my targets on them! " but that was

the least of his worrys because now they began to attack the Dorma Anim **" Fire Dragon Iron Fist!** " natsu landed a hard powerful punch with his fist coated in fire.

" **Iron Dragon Club!** " gajeel tranformed his fiat into a large iron club that extended and hitted the dorma anim right in the upper jaw. The two dragon slayers did not stop from there thanks to the speed that they had just aquired.

" I don't understand what happening here their attacks shouldn't be even affecting me! Why is the Dorma Anim taking damage?! " faust asked as the machine he was controlling contiued to endure the attack much to the dragon slayers displeasure.

" come on! It should have fallen by now! " gajeel said as he contiued to attack along with natsu " this is gonna be tough! ".

" let me help..." wendy then began to recite another one of her support spells " **I call upon thee. The stalwart might to cleave the heavens! "** as she was chanting those words both natsu and gajeel felt another surge of power flowing through their body's " what's she doing now? " gajeel asked just before the sky maiden finished " **Arms! ".**

" it's awsome.. I feel way stronger! " natsu comented while feeling the effects of wendys move that she quickly explained. " because it's an attack enhancement spell! ".

" you ready to crush this old guy?! " " yeah you know it! " natsu replied to gajeels question while faust still couldn't understand what was going on. " nonsense! Why is there magic power increasing all of the sudden?! " he asked before the two dragon slayers contiued to throw some moves at the Dorma Anim.

" **Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!** " natsu created a giant ball of fire and threw it to his foe exploding on impact.

 **" Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs!** " gajeel transformed his arm into a large spear head and fired off multiple spearheads hitting the Dorma Anim. After a lot of frustration faust finally figured it all out and diverted his attention to Wendy.

" it was you... Your done for brat! Launch, Dragon Rider missles! " the Dorma Anim then leaned forward and a hatch opened up and from the multiple holes came a lot of missles all going right toward the sky maiden.

" oh no! Look out Wendy! " natsu called out " don't worry I can handle this " after ahe reassured the fire dragon she cast her vernier spell and avoided the missles that were about to hit her.

Despite her having a lot more speed the dragon slayers realized something " there tracking her! " gajeel said and unexpectedly with bad timing wendy tripped over the rocks and fell forward hard.

" oww " as she was getting up the missles were already closing in but luckily natsu rushed to her rescue and destroyed the missles " you saved me! " " ha! I won't let them hurt ya! " natsu replied grining away with faust chiming in.

" try and stop me! " but he wasn't able to because of gajeel " heh! You ain't shooting nobody! You hear me old man?! " the iron dragon asked as he kept pounding away on the holes where the missles came from by turning his fists into hammers.

" rrrr, your grating on my nerves! " faust yelled out makin he dorma anim slam its tail against gajeel and natsu just noticed something " there's still two missles left! " " how can that be?! " she aksed before the fire dragon charged forward to destroy them but the sky maiden realized something.

" no wait natsu! Those are different from the others! " but it was two late for they had detonated and consumed natsu in a large explosion of flames with Faust laughing at this sight.

" it's about time you lowly wizards know your place! You couldn't slay a dragon if it was layed down before you! " he said thinking that he won but nope he didn't his eyes widened cause natsu was having a quick meal.

" inpossible! He's eating the flames frome the Dragon Rider missles?! " then he felt something along with loud crunching. When he turned around he saw that gajeel was having a quick snack. " is he insane?! Why is he eating the Dorma Anim's tail?! ".

" man... That was some nasty tasting fire. I don't think I've ever tasted a flame that gross before " natsu commented with gajeel who jumped back right next to him and spat out a little piece of metal " the iron too, bad stuff but even so..." " I'm starting to feel like I got a fire in my belly! " they both said at once much to their surprise.

" are you trying to copy me metal head?! " "' it's just a coincidence numnut's " the iron dragon replied starcasticaly to rival " " unbelievable! " Faust began.

" are all earth land wizards this powerful?! ". " man this thing is pretty hard core no wonder they call it a dragon! " natsu commented with gajeel dising what he said " that ain't a dragon it's just an old man hiding inside a bigo hunk of junk ".

" he's out here alone without any of his guards around to protect so all we have to do is take that thing down " wendy said making a point with natsu saying his main saying . " so these are the dragon slayers? Such power! " then the Dorma Anim began to give off some sort of black and purple aura around its body. " I will not rest until I have for myself! ".

Behind the trio magic power was heading in the Dorma Anim's direction and they took notice of it instantly " what's happening? " gajeel asked and wendy awnsered " this is bad you guys, it's gaining power pulling through the air "

" and it's flowing into the armor " natsu said pointing out that indeed the Dorma Anim appeared to be absorbing it before something began to happen. As the energy was bein absorbed the Dorma Anim and it stood up on two legs with the sliver turning black and it began to resemble a dragon knight instead of an actual dragon with blades equipped on both of its arms.

( heheh, if I capture the dragon slayers I'll be able to start my Anima plan over again. There the key to obtaining everlasting magic power for Edolas. Wait... What am I thinking there weapons! I should secure them for myself, if they happen to get damaged in the process then so be it! " I shall rob you of your will to fight! You'll be begging me for mercy! **Witness the power of the Dorma Anim: Black Heaven! ".**

After it was down transforming it emitted an ear peircing sound before it took a stance jumping into the air and darted one of its blades right towards the trio " I've got you now! ". When it made contact natsu was sent crashing into a high part wall of he coliseum before he lunged back at the Dorma Anim with his fist coated in fire. Suddenly it blocked the attack before knocking right back " you'll have to do better then that! ".

" no natsu! " Wendy cited out to her friend with gajeel surprised by what happened " he hit him with his arms attack and didn't even flinch " faust laughed before the Dorma Anim raised its right blade into the air and began to absorb energy at an alarming rate.

" can you feel it? This absolute magic power! It's spectacular! Don't bother fall to your knees and begging for you lives! Stay right where you are and watch you tremble in fear! " suddenly the blue wa giving off a blinding light showing that it was done absorbing energy. " you can't stop me! I'm the one dragon you cannot slay! " Faust cried out before the Dorma Anim slammed its sword and purged the whole entire coliseum with light that could be seen in the distance.

However instead of feeling pain the Dorma Anim was trapped in a large dome made out of stone and that literally confused the three dragon sleyers " what the?! " " where'd that thing come from?! " both natsu and gajeel asked themselves and they both noticed that Wendy was smiling.

Just before hey could ask the Dorma Anim was blasted out of the dome while being pushed back by a large blast of energy that literally pushed it back with faust screaming until it crashed into the end of the coliseum and collapsing onto the mechanical dragon. The dome then shattered creating a large cloud of dust and that was when they heard it.

 **" REEEEEAAAAAK!** " " what the hell was that?! " gajeel asked with wendy stepping forward cause she knew what was happening ( Edward...you've decided to use it..).

The Dorma Anim then got out of the rubble leaving faust very confused " what was that?! Who did that?! " " that was me! " his attention was now brought to the cloud of dust that began to clear.

" I've had just about enough of you Faust! " the voice cited out and now the dust was cleared and the voice turned out to be none other then Edward only he liked way different form the previous form that had aquired.

His dark green hair was now longer and two horns that stuck backwards behind his head with two other smaller ones beneath. Instead if their being to spikes on his back there were other smaller one going down his spine but what made him stand out was that the black mark had spreaded. For it now was all over his body and his blue slit eyes glowed for a bit.

" so you've decided to join in this fight have you? " faust asked in intrist " what makes you special? Why didn't you get absorbed into the Anima in the first place? Perhaps your another dragon slayer?" " no..I'm not and I told one of your friends this. You thought that the dragons were the only ones to fear? Wrong you also have to worry about the Devils lurking. As for me " Ed said while pointing to himself.

" **I am a Devil Slayer so I hope that you have said your prays cause you will fall... "**

 **Sneak Preview for next time ( this was already here so I improvised )**

" Waaaait! " he cried while raising his hands in the air making all the troopers stop for a moment to let nene continue " your all maybe wondering why I have this look, well that's so I can look good " hearing that made a question mark above everyone's heads with them thinking what the hell?

" he's still crazy! " yoshi comented

" a few of you guys got the right idea and I'm talking the ones that are holding the cannons! And wearing the brown pants " after that a trooper ran up behind him but only got knocked out by a hit in the face. " okay! Fine! I got plenty to go around but don't be to greedy! ".

" yep still crazy..." bowser added with a sweat drop on his head along with yoshi.

 **To Be contiued.**

 **Well that's the big fight so far with the Dorma Anim so I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and it feels good to be back in work for this thing but that's mainly cause I didn't have my iPod nor iPad to work on it a lot like normally do so I had had make do with my older brother's and moms I pad cause the laptop is a hunk of shit.**

 **If a few of you guys hate how I changed the story up a bit we'll deal with it, cause it's from my imagination.**

 **Also ive been really amazing myself this. Should I do an opening scene for the story from now on just like in the Anime? If you guys want me to then heal I'll do it, all you need to do is let me know from your opinions if I should or not so think about it real quick.**

 **For those that are confused with the Edwards roar is from the Kaiju Biolante and for those that don't get it I'll let you guys know this the legions and that last roar that the Dorma Anim did was from Rodan. hell you remeber Resheram? That roar came from Megagerious so if you want to know what Biolante sounds like just look up its roar.**

 **I do hope that you figured out who was talking if you don't well you'll all find out next time after all he's fairy tails version of gods perfect idiot**

 **As usual I have plans for the next chapter in works but if any of you have free time check out my Dangan Ronpa Story The Game of Shadows. Heck if your also looking for some good story's look up my good friends the Celestial Sky Dragon and Bloody Demon666 they got some good stuff going on.**

 **Okay that's enough for right now so if any of you be kind is to maybe leave a review? If not that's okay but could you guys speak up your minds id like to hear your side of view of doing opening scenes.**

 **As usual until next time...**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	36. Chapter 36 Friend!

**Heeeeeeeey! How are you all doing?! This is your main man/host the G King bringing you all another chapter of Outcast and one of my few good stories that I happen to enjoy doing. And also notice that now this story now has 56 reviews and over 9,883views!**

 **I can't thank you all enough! This is huge so I hope that you'll all contiue to enjoy this story just as much as I've enjoyed working on it.**

 **Now something I've been meaning to ask do any of feel comofortable with this? I mean changing the story a lot? Cause I don't see anything wrong with it I just have it mixed in with the original story it only has my own personal twits but it does have original stuff just to give you all that feeling. Also if you all remeber how erza faced off against Knightwalker? Good cause I ain't gonna be doing that fight I'll be doing a different one entirely since this story is way different from the original story while it has some mixed into it with a bit of my wild imagination.**

 **And now without further ado let the story contiue on and as usual I don't own the manga not anime just only my ocs that's just about it.**

 **Chater 36**

 **Freind!**

not to far away from the coliseum where Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy and Edward were fighting the rest of the group such as Lucy, Gray, Happy, Carla, Yoshi and Bowser along with Coco who were on the ground showing that they fell.

" owwwwww..." Yoshi whimpered with Lucy following along " that hurt! " " aye sir...". After happy said that the blonde celestial wizard went up to him and pushed both of his cheeks together much to the blue exceed's displeasure.

" I get why Carla fell, but why did you fall when all you had to do was carry me?! " " sorry you were too heavy! " " don't even try to blame me for your weakness buddy! " lucy said and began to pull his cheeks repeatedly while pushing them together.

" where's Erza? " gray aksed looking around for the red haired wizard with carla awnsering it " she's in a stand off with Knigtwalker " " yeah that's right, I saw them land in some sort of anceint ruins " yoshi said now chumming in before she realized something.

" but guys were in trouble right now! We're out in the open! " " and bowser says, Take cover! " the gold exceed cried out dodging incoming magic bullets.

" uh oh..." " they found us! " gray fisnshed what bowser was gonna say because now at least a dozen royal army troops were closing in on them with their weapons ready to fight.

" geez its like there coming out of he woodwork! " gray said in annoyance as hey kept closing in on them " more like we got ourselves in hornets nest! " yoshi cried out with bowser transforming and holding onto his older twin sister.

" they got us surrounded Lucy " coco said now confirming it to the blonde celestial wizard who nodded " I guess we're gonna have to fight'm ".

" happy and carla! look out! " yoshi yelled out to her fellow exceed's who knew what she was now talking about and began to try and avoid the incoming beams.

" stay back! " gray cried out while creating a large wall of ice but the soldiers contiued to fire at the exceeds who kept on dodging

" stop shooting us! " carla cried after dodging another beam with happy " yeah what hell?! " " what the hell is right! What did we do to you guys?! " both bower and yoshi cried out with bowser jumping around at quick speeds avoiding be hit so his sister wouldn't turn into a lacrima.

" why do they keep firing at happy, carla, yoshi and bowser?! " lucy asked in frustration with a soldier awnsering that question.

" all of the escaping have been captured and turned into lacrima's! " everyone was shocked that they had already done that so quickly " with the exception of the four of you! Now surrender and become magic power for our kingdom! " the trooper said in a demanding tone while firing off another shot that nearly hit carla but thanks to happy pushing her out of the way it didn't happen.

" no! Kiss furry ass! " bowser yelled out in anger while he contiued to dodge the magicalizing cannon beams.

" the exceed are living beings just like us! Are you so obsessed with power that you don't care what happens to them?! " gray asked demanding an awnser and getting into his maker stance with six gaurds getting near him before he slammed his hands into the ground and created a wave of ice sending them flying.

" you bozo's really need to learn lessons about life! You can't kill someone to obtain what they have not on my watch! " the ice make wizard said with his voice full of determination with a laugh coming from some cat in particular.

" kororororororo! You took the words right of my mouth kid! " the soldiers looked up and disnt have time to react cause Koro knocked the wind out of them with a few hard kicks with punches followed.

" hey where did that big exceed come from?! " one of them asked and attempted to fire but the lion like exceed was grining away because he kicked the cannon which now broke on impact. But he wasn't done for korro lunged right toward the soldiers who had the magicalizing cannons and busted them up.

After that was down korro cracked his knuckles and chuckled before grabbing one of the troops and threw them at a incomin crowd and knocked a few away with his hard fists.

" heheh, now that your toys are gone let's see if you can take a beating "

* * *

Elsewhere in Edolas Lucy Ashley the Edolas counterpart of Lucy Heartphilia had just moments ago arrived back at the Edolas Fairy Tail guild that was teleported to the desert only about a few days ago.

She was determinepszsd to try and persuade her guild mates to help join in the fight but little did she realize that it wasn't going to be easy. In the guild she was standing on top of the bar so everyone could see her and be heard.

" we have to help save the exceeds! On my way back here I met with gajeel he told me the Royal army is capturing and turning them into lacrima's! ".

" who's gajeel? " lissana asked speaking up first before remembering who he was " oh wait, you mean that reporter? " " he's kind of a creep but I got to admit his information is always acturate " Edo Jet said just as edo lucy continued.

" listein up! We have to help them! The exceeds and the Earth Land Fairy Tailer's are in serious danger. The Royal army wants to wipe them out so to take over this world! Come on we can't just sit back and let that happen can we?! ".

" well no, but...the Royal army has all kinds of magic power at their disposle now. We don't stand a chance against them if you ask me " edo natsu said replying to edo lucy with edo mirajane adding into it agreeing with him.

" he's right. we've had it enough hard time dealing with them without any added power " " look I hate to be a downer but they would pulverize us " edo gray spoke up adding in the harsh truth.

* * *

Back at the castle General Scales was searched through the armory to find something and do to his twin hooks the Heaven slayers were broken he went with his other weapon of choice one that was made from the best blacksmith in all of Edolas Gravity Destoyer. The weapon itself was a skinny heavy spiked mace that had a long and straight blade in the front.

He then smirked when he found what he was looking for. Standin before him was a large coffin like container that obviously carried something that only scales himself uses but it shows that he barely never had to use it.

however that all changed because he was going to end this battle one way or another so by using the blade on his weapon he inserted it into the slot and unlocked it ( this is it, the time has finally come you better be ready Naga ) scales thought to himslef just before the container opened showing what was inside.

* * *

Edo Droy then spoke up " I know! Why don't we just wait until game Royal army and the exceeds are done fighting! At the perfect time to attack because they'll be exhausted you know? We can swoop in and give them a proper fairy tail thrashing! ".

" I have to admit that is a brilliant idea Droy " edo Cana spoke up agreeing with her guild ma

te " after all they say it's best to strike when the iron is hot right? ".

Edo juiva spoke up now " perhaps we should coszy up to the Royal army, this is are only chance. If we side with them they'll be indebted to us and they would no longer see us as there enemy " " that's true it'd be nice not to be having to live in constant fear of them " edo wendy said aggreing with her and that's when edo gray did his bad habits.

" your so smart Juvia! And pretty too! " " stay away from me! Jeez give a girl a little space would ya?! " she asked showing that his attempt failed miserably again.

" out of the question " edo lucy began " the Kings drum with power, even if we were to side with the Royal army there's still no guarantee that we'll be in his good graces! "

" she's got a good point! " lissana spoke up agreeing with edo lucy " we can't try and make peace wit them! You know they can't be trusted. Even if we were to side with them they could turn on us at any moment! " edo lucy nodded in agreement.

" Droys suggestion won't work either. King Faust isn't going to wait around as soon as he's wiped out the exceeds he's gonna move onto his next goal. He'll usure in a horrific age of darkness, tyrannizin any who dare oppose him. I'm telling you this is our only chance to save ourselves! Humans and exceeds need to work together to stop him once and for all! ". Hearing that everyone talked amongst themselves and were unsure what to do along with something bothering lissana.

" *scoff* what the hell am I looking at? " a voice spoke up getting everyone's attention and were shocked especially with edo wendy " I've been gone for at least what four months and your all thinking about siding with Faust?! Lucy you practically took the words out of my mouth! " the voice was now revealed to be Edward Strider's Edolas counter part and the master of edo fairy tail Edward Naga.

" Edwards back! " " our masters finally retuned! " the fairy tail members were glad that there master was back but he quickly raised his hand meaning for them to stop.

" please save the greeting for later " he said as he made his way through the crowd and stopped for a moment and looked to edo wendy and smiled " I missed ya love " she returned it back by laughing a little bit " at least you kept your promise " " that I did ". Naga contiued to make his way through the crowd until he stood infront of the of the bar.

" everyone listein to what I have to say. What Lucy says is true and Faust is hell bent on ruling over our world and earth land fairy tail is suaring off against the Royal army and will easily be outnumbered. There is only so much they can do before they are over welmed. And from gajeel told me they aren't going to make it at this rate. Lucy has also speaken the truth this is our only chance to defeat Faust and end his tyrany ".

* * *

Now the scene turns back to the coliseum

" haha! You think that even with a devil you still have any chances of winning nonsense! "

Saving the questions for later Natsu was glaring at Faust " everyone in this world is suffering because there's no magic power...id like to know why there crazy King has more then his fair share of it?! ".

" Heheh, you'd be hard pressed to find a king who hasn't imposed a tax on his people. That's how monarchy works my boy! The Dorma Anim constantly requires influx of magic power so its gathered from all over the world! That's why it was sealed away! It is a forbidden weapon now that I've activated it the fate of this world is dependent on my victory ".

" why should we believe you!? " Wendy asked demanding an awnser with gajeel chiming in " you don't give a crap what happens to this world! That's why your stealing all its magic power! ".

" I want an awnser! " edward said now adding his question " how many people have died and suffered at the cause of your actions?! How many more are you willing to give up just so you can have power?! " he was now pointing right at him " awnser me! ".

" hehehahahaha! As much as I see necsiary! Once I have dealt with you I'll rebuild my Anima plan and no one will dare to oppose me for my power is absolute! " hearing that made natsu clench his fists that instantly got coated in fire.

" one of the reasons I joined Fairy Tail is so I can help others, to be honest I could care less what happens to your stupid world...but I do care about everyone who lives here so I'm gonna kick your but for them! "

* * *

After a few moments silence fell over them until edo natsu got nervous and spoke up " maybe this isn't such a good idea after all. I think it's better to mind our own buisness and let them duke it out ".

" you know he's got a poinhtt. I don't wanna go to war id rather stay here and cuddle with you " edo Alzack saifad referring that one part edo Bisca " yeah I agree we shouldn't get involved, it has nothing to do with us " after hearing all of that Edward broke the bar counter in half and had a hard look of anger in his eyes.

" it doesn't involve us huh? If you wanna go cuddle then get the hell out of here then! And that includes the rest of you who feel the same way! Cause it might seem nice right now but open your fucking eyes! Once the king is finished with the exceeds and earth land fairy tail he's gonna come for us! ".

" trust me master everyone's well aware of that " mira said hoping to kind of calm him down with Bisca speaking up as well. " yeah we know that's a possibility but we know that but there's no way take on the king and the entire army " Alzack nodded his head but edo Levy got there attention.

" heres the thing we're running low on magic right now. In fact we're almost out...we only have enough power to warp one more time. So if we decide to go into battle there's gonna be no turning back " hearing that from levy made naga think about his final decision because if it fails all of their lives would be in his hands for that's the responsibility of being a guild master.

* * *

" **Open Gate of the Lion! Loke!** " as the battle contiued on Lucy brought out Leo the Lion but he calls himself Loke and in an instant the lion zodiac spirit came forth.

" you miss me Lucy? " he aksed before wiping the floor with a bunch of troops with his fists coated in light and just then the black gate key began to shake and a voice was heard " oh come on! Your gonna let the king of jungle have all the fun let me have a go! ".

After that the key shoot near at least a dozen troops before a bright flash of light emitted behind a rock " what just happened?! " the celestial Mage asked before she returned her attention to the enemy.

During the mist of the battle happy grabbed carla's paw and the two of them tried to get out of the battle sing they would only get in everyone's way with coco being seen uppercuting one of the troops with her speed.

" don't worry I'll keep you safe! " " thank you " the white female exceed said to the blue male who tried to reassure her but when they weren't paying attention a magic bullet came flying towards him.

" happy look out! " carla cried out trying to get him out of the way but she got hit instead " Carla! Are you alright?! " happy cried out instantly rushing over to his friend side but quickly pulled himself together. " Carla, you got to hang there! You hear me?! " happy said trying to do what he could before another barrage of bullets came their way but luckily Loke blocked them just in time.

" happy! Grab the girl and run to safety! " " you got it loke! Thanks! " and after that the blue male exceed did so and carried his injured friend somewhere else.

Near the Rock the troopers were approaching the rock and then something surprised them " hey! " nene cried out popping his head up and sucked back down because the troopers fired their magic bullets.

Nearby from a distance yoshi and bowser saw him " wait a minute is that nene? " " hmm " bowser said nodding to his twin sisters question.

As the troops were approaching " waaaaait! " nene cried out puting both of his arms and that into the air " Your all probably wondering why I look like this, well that's so I can look good! " hearing that made a question mark appear over them thinking what the hell?

" he's still crazy! " yoshi commented

nene ignored that and continued " a few of you guys got the right idea and I'm talking about the ones who are holding the cannons! and wearing the brown pants " after that a trooper ran up behind him and only got knocked out by a hit in the face. " okay! Fine! I got plenty to go around but don't be greedy! "

" yep still crazy... " bowser added with a sweat drop on his head along with yoshi

" lets dot this " nene whispered to himself as he brought out two magic pistols and jumped into the air and fired four rounds that hitted a few of the troops before he lunged forward and kicked two troops right in the face while he contiued to shoot.

He then slid to the side and hopped on the front of one of the guys and shoot two troopers while at the same time making him fall in the front " T Bag! " nene commented before rolling forward and kicked a few more troopers and jumped into the air.

" whoa! " he cried out before making a bow come forth and shot a single arrow but it instantly became a whole barrage " bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Aren't I awsome?! " he asked before landing back down and started to do a little dance while speaking a little Spanish and elbowed a troop in the face.

" good nene " he commented before he noticed that coco was just about to be knocked into a tree but he quickly caught her and used his body to stop the impact and fired at the troops.

He then got up and put her agaisnt the tree " your going to be okay little puppy girl! Just stay here! " " actually it's coco " " haha! Ironic ahh! " he screamed before he got shot right in the ass while he shielded coco.

" are you okay? " " now swe-at " he replied in a pain filled voice and fired both of his pistols hitting the troop that fired at him " gotcha " he said and grunted in pain a little bit " ugh! Right up Main Street too! " he said before tied him over to the guy and stepped on a certain part of the human anatomy making the poor guy scream in pain.

" there, now we're even and tonight I'm defiantly touching myself " hearing that made coco sweat drop " he ain't to bad but his mind is a little bit naughty ". As nene contiued to beat the crap out of the enemy he noticed Loke and jumped over to him while kicking a few more troops out of the way.

" hey Leo! Did ya miss me?! " nene asked starcasticaly surpsing the zodiac spirit " nene?! Your alive?! " " you know it! " nene awnsered while firing off more rounds. " where have you been?! " " let's see... Oh that's right! I've trapped in another world for about a whole year now! So thank you for asking! By the way your contracted to that nice blonde over? " the soldier asked pointing to lucy who contiued to fight.

" her names Lucy and she has her key " nene placed his hands against his own face and gasped " awsome! After we're done here I'll buy ya drink! " " deal! " Loke replied to his friend as the two spirits continued to fight and korro was shown kicking some major ass but muttered.

" ah crap " because he saw that now they had to deal with the legions.

* * *

" well? Are we going to help the exceed or not?! " mira aksed before naga sighed and sat down on the stool behind him " I understand if you don't want to fight and I got to be entirely honest I'm more scared then you think. But there's one more thing that I must say. " everyone then got silent before he went on to say his final speech hoping that he could somehow get through them.

" ever since our master died and I was chosen to be the next master I didn't know what to think, I didn't know if I was cut out for it and having all of your respect. But how many have we lost? You wanna know what I see people like me, a loser. I have lost things and believe me we all have lost something previous on our lives! Our friends, family, our very way of life was taken from us ".

That defiantly was true cause everyone standing before him had lost something and it indeed was taken away from them and the words Naga kept saying we're the honest truth.

" I can't stand for it anymore, faust has made too many people suffer and I remeber the days when we would go about our daily business of doing jobs and trying to make a living while helping those in need. But even when we were branded as a dark guild we contiued to help as best as we could but at the same time we kept running from what we were formed to do. The earth land fairy tail is fighting our battle for us! Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Wendy and hell even me! A 14 year old is fighting with all his might even with the odds against him he refuses to give up. So if he's able to fight then so should I ".

He then stood up front the stool. " this very moment were in is not just the fate of our world but it's also a test for us that we should either live out our days hiding and running while ignoring what we need to do. Or we make one last stand not just for our fallen comrades and our world but for our home but even with the odds against us and we must fight! Take our foes hard on! Because that's what it means to be a Fairy Tail Wizard! ".

* * *

Just when it seemed that all hope was lost and nearly everyone was overwlelded by the sheer numbers of Royal troops a little sprout came out of the ground and instantly grew into a large vine taking hold of the trooper legions with others coming up and puting them all in their place in by one before a very familiar building sprouted out of the ground as well creating a large cloud of dust.

After the dust cleared it showed Naga holding onto the hilt of a large sword plunged into the ground with his hat faced down. But immediately everyone in Edolas Fairy Tail holding their own set of weapons ready to fight.

" did ya miss us Edolas?! " Naga asked starcasticaly before titling his hat up and pointed his sword forward " becuase now Fairy Tail has come back knocking! " when he declared that everyone charged adding in their words as they charged such as edo gray, jet and droy

" let's go! " " yeah! " " we'll show all ou meat heads the power of comardarie! ".

Seeing this sight made the exceeds smile " the Edolas fairy tail saves the day! " " hell yeah! " both the twins added to what happy said with tears that meant that they were glad to see them.

" we made it! sorry we're late but that's better then nothing! " edo lucy said giving a thumbs up to her earth land counterpart who smiled glad to see her " your a life saver ".

" go fairy tail! " Naga cried out as he and his guild mates charged at their foes " we're gonna take you down Royal army! " edo Droy cried out with the scene now focused on edo natsu who was right near lissana who had a sword while he had some sort of boomerang.

" Kay! Ready natsu?! " " yeah! If the earth landers can stand up to them then I can too! I won't let my fear get the best of me! " the timid boy said trying to muster up his courage as best as he can.

Before very long Edolas fairy tail had joined the fight and it focused on a few characters such as edo lucy helping out her Earth land counter part while Loke was enjoying the sight along with nene

" you think your gonna be able to stand? " " yeah thanks a lot " " nice! Twins! " nene comented while having a percerted thought for a moment before it shows Gray Sure meeting his earth land counter part.

" your me?! " he aksed " what's with your clothes?! " they both aksed " take some off! " " you put some on! " edo gray returned and turned his attention to edo juiva.

" one gray was bad enough! But now there's two?! I can't handle it! " " oh, I'm sor jelious of them! " " why? " gray asked his edo counterpart and imidiately regretted it.

" jus the sight of our beloved juiva makes me weak! " he began with puffs of steam coming out of his nose " oh what I wouldn't give to be pressed up against her bussom too! " " you got the hot's for that pyshco?! " gray aksed literally shocked to himself like that and he commented again on him loving edo Juvia much to her annoyance and told him to shut up.

Up next Edo jet and droy were back to back " we are the great and mighty.." "...team Shadow Gear! " edo het cried out finishing on what he was gonna say before there leader edo levy did her thing.

" play you two! Let's make sure we show up Lucy! " " yeah! " the two men cried out before edo jet charged at a platoon of firing troopers with a mace raised into the air " your gonna wish that your never messed with the strongest team in fairy tail! " after that he aimed his club and fired off some sort of energy at some nearby trees once they were hit the trees began to attack the enemy.

" you punks ain't got nothing on me! " edo jet cried out speeding towards a group of troops and knocked them back with one swipe of his kick before it shows edward naga slamming down his sword creating a wave of energy that knocked away more troops

" that's it guys! Keep it up! And don't stop till there done! " he cried out before he contiued to fight them off.

" Gray is head over heels for Juvia, Jet and Droy are the stronges wizards in the guild?! and Edward is their master?! Everything is totally screwy here! " lucy exclaimed alter seeing the parralel version of her guild.

Not to far away happy just wipped some tears being ocerjoyes to see Edolas fairy tail coming to their rescue " we're so lucky carla, we'd be goners if they hadn't come to our rescue " he exclaimed before continuing while the white female exceed tilted her head to catch a glimpse of the fight.

" I knew we couldn't count on them. There different but there still fairy tail " " there a lovable bunch against of fools no matter where there born " " there you guys are! " a voice called out to the two exceeds and it turned out to be yoshi.

" where's bowser? " happy aksed " he's still fighting and I told him that I'll be fine but right now I got to help out Carla " after saying that she began her treatment despite the battle they were in but even with the odds she was determined to help.

Suddenly something crashed right into the middle of the battle field and created a whole lot of dust. Once it cleared the one who made the entrance was General Scales only he looked different.

The armor he was wearing earlier was replaced by a heavy set of armor that defiantly looked intimidating. it was pitch black with red markings resembling scars and is covered in a lot of spikes on his helmet, gauntlets, front body, leggings etc **( the armor resembles that of of the Dadric armor from Skyrim cause that's what it is )**

everyone was literally shocked to see this sight especially naga, edo wendy and the troops who knew what he was in and what it was capable of doing do to its power.

" n-no way... " " I thought that it was only a rumor but here it is...the war domination. I've heard that he cleared out an entire army's wearing that thing ".

" Naga! " " rex..." After that he quickly rushed over to where he was but not before he was stopped by edo wendy " be careful and bring him back home " she asked before landing a quick peck on the lips with him grining and nodded " I will " after that he contiued towards scales until he came face to face with him.

" everyone! Stay back this ones mine! " he called out before jumping over to another area of the battle field the forest.

" so you want your final moments alive facing me alone? " scales sneered while reading his weapon with naga following suit " although I admit I love the scenery you choose " " no I brought you here so I can go all out ".

" you think that you can beat me?! " ater that the two of them lunged forward and upon impact of their weapons it created a large shockwave scale shockwave that made the earth tremble before they jumped back and charged forward again with naga swinging his sword and scales deflecting it with ease and brought his mace down

 **" Zero Gravity!** ". When that happened his mace glowed bright black before all he sudden some nearby trees and large rocks began to float from the ground with the ground around nagga coming up and shaped into some sort of platform and just like that they were now fighting in the air.

" whoa I had no idea he could do this " naga mutters to himself before sclicing an incoming tree in half witch showed that scales was controlling it " I would be more focused on the battle! " scales cried out before he twisted the mace making it extend revealing that it was hooked to a chain and began to swing it around before easing it up into the air and slamming it down destroying the rock that naga was standing on before it rectracted.

" whoa, dang rex don't you think that's a bit much? "

Back at the coliseum the three Dragon Slayers Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy and now Devil Slayer Edward were now about to contiue their hard battle with Faust who was controlling the Dorma Anim.

" can't you see that your just wasting your energy?! There's nothing beating me in my Dorma Anim! I have complete control over the magi power of this world! There for I have every right to use it as I please! ".

After faust said said all of that the dorma anim aimed one of its blades to its opponents and fired off multiple particles of purple beams with natsu and gajeel charging forward.

" you should share it with your people! instead of hogging all for yourself, ya greedy geiser! " gajeel cried out followed by natsu " if you think your indestructible then I got news for ya! You and that phony dragon of yours are going down! ".

" wendy distract it for me just for a moment! " Edward cried out jumping high into the air with the sky maiden nodding before she did so " **Sky Dragon Roar!** " she then released a powerful gust of wind towards the dorma anim who easily blocked it with one of its blades like it was nothing.

" hahahahaha! How many times must I tell you not to waste magic power? I need to think how much your attacks are effecting my supply " faust said mockingly witch ticked off gajeel.

" what do ya mean your supply?! My magic power belongs to me! It ain't nobody else's got it?! " he asked before jumping behind the dorma anim and delivered an iron dragon club but that proved to be ineffective with faust chuckling. Suddenly the armo began to glow bright red with multiple streams of light leaking out of confusing gajeel before he got by one of them.

" it's only a matter of time now, it will be mine! Your lives and power are my spoils of war! "

" not if we stop you! " natsu cried out refusing to give up " I aggree! Cause we refuse to lose to the likes you! " Edward cried out before slamming his leg down right onto the dorma anims head with his right leg coated in blue electricity " **Blue Thunder Devils: Battle Axe! Followed by... "** as he was going on he did a back flip and got right behind the armor with both of his hands out with the middle gathering energy " **Big Bang Volt!** " he then fire off a large blast of electricity that actually made the dorma anim fall to the front making it crash straight into the ground much to the greedy kings confusion.

" I don't understand at, why are your attacks contain more power?! " " don't know myself " edward awnsered before he dodged an incoming attack and punched the dragon armor right in the face with his left arm leaving a small dent in it " I also have no idea why I'm capable of doing that either ".

* * *

Back at the other fight bowser just realized something that he complelty forgot while the whole time they were in Edolas he had his so called lucky boomerangs " how'd bowser forget these?! " he asked himself before throwing them making them comeback to their owner while knocking out a few troops at the same time and easily catching them.

" bowser are you kidding me?! " yoshi cried out " you and your boomerangs on you the whole time?! We could have really used them! " " bowser just remebered! Now get off bowers case! " the gold exceed reported back to his older twin sister and threw them again while he contiued to punch away troops.

" tell me the truth! " gray demanded an awnser from a trooper by gripping his shirt while lifting him into the air with three of his comrades frozen. " do you and your buddy's think your doing the right thing?! " " I don't know how to awnser that! " the trooper replied unsure what to say with edo mira chiming in.

" there just flowing orders. I'm sure there are plenty of soldiers who oppose the Royal army! However..." She paused while swiping her sword knocking away a troop and continued. " there forced to fight becuase they know the king would have them killed if the disobey ".

Suddenly edo Cana appeared " I don't in the battle field I'm a lady, but I'll stay and fight with the rest of you even though I rather much be at a tea party! " she exclaimed before slamming some sort of rod onto a incoming troopers helmet while nearby nene was having a blast.

" woo hoo! So many hot chicks on the battlefield I love it! " he cried out before he began to spin like a top at rapid speeds and fired off his pistols taking out any poor trooper who got in the way " don't worry it ain't lethal! It only just hurt like hell, zing! Hahaha! Oh ho I'm so out of my freakin mind this is just perfect " he said before he stopped and whined.

" awwww! I was hoping that there would be more~ " after seeing a whole platoon coming his way his eyes gleamed " ah~ good~ ".

Nearby korro stomped his foot and charged at a crowd of troopers with his elbow sticking out and when he hit the crowd they all went flying away like bowling pins " strike! " he commented while giving bowser a high five and grabbed one of them.

" hey tag bowser! " the lion like exceed obliged before bringing him over to the gold cat who grabbed his helmet and headbutted him knocking the poor guy out " ow! That hurt bowser " he said while regretting not what he did while soothing his forehead but contiued to fight.

With the other exceeds yoshi was almost done healing carla but her concentration was hard do to bullets slightly missing them ( this ain't good! ) the green exceed said to herself before edo wendy came over to there rescue while deflecting incoming bullets with a pair of metal tonfas.

" thanks big Wendy! " " yosh! " both happy and yoshi said to wendys Edolas continent part who turned to face them " you shouldn't be here it's to dangerous " she said before Instanly noting carla wa hurt. " oh you've been injured. Do you want me to stay with you? ".

" thanks but I'll be fine... Happy and yoshi will take good care of me " she said to her friends but before she could react edo wendy picked her up and placed her on top of nearby rock that was a safe distance from the battle.

" you should be a lot safer over here " she said kneeling down to Carla's height " holer if you need and I'll come running. I'll stay close by " she said resuring the exceed and looked to yoshi. " and can you still treat her? " " yosh, I'm almost fisnshed appreciate it " the green exceed exclaimed before the bluenette left while yoshi contiued to finish carla's treatment.

" looks like Wendy is nice here just as she is at home! " happy comented with the other two female exceed nodding in agreement.

* * *

Back in the forest the battle between scales and naga intensified with the two using the floating debry to jump at one another creating sparks as their weapons clashed.

Once scales stopped he waved his weapon around and made a bunch of nearby debry shoot straight toward naga who destoyed them with ease before scales threw his mace and making the chain tie around his sword.

Seizing the oppertunity he jumped forward and did the unexpected. The humanoid T. rex grabbed edward naga's left shoulder and bit right into it making him scream in pain but bucked and grabbed his chain with his left arm and headbitting him to make him let go.

after that he quickly removed he chain from his sword and gripped the chain with of his hands and began to spin him around while giving of a battle cry crash threw a couple rocks before he gave him a right hook to the face making him crash into a large chunk of floating land.

Naga gripped his left shoulder grunting in pain before scales made the mace swing to the left hitting naga right where he bit him adding more pain to his left arm so it would slow him down.

" you still won't go down yet? " scales asked mockingly while his chain rectracted back his arm along with the mace sneering at naga who contiued to ignore the sheet pain " you kidding me? This is nothing " naga retorted to scales and instantly both of their attention was grabbed by the sound of a large explosion that came from one of the exceed old ruined islands destroying most of the island and leaving only a small decent sized chunk of it left.

" heh, " scales gave off a toothy grin showing his fangs " seems like Knightwalker had finally met her match, and I do suppose I should thank the earth land version for taking her out witch will save me a bit of trouble ".

After that he returned his focus to naga who gripped his sword tightly " your still entente of ruling over this world by making your way out of the ashes? " " that's right! Why do you care?! " he demanded while pointing his weapon at him.

" because your lying to yourself " that made the human t rex gasp just as naga contiued " you've been so afraid all this time and wanted to gain power so you can protect what matters most and you had the right intentions. But it just proved to be to much for you ".

Scales then growled in anger and roared " shut up! " he cried before making every nearby piece of debry and making it crash into naga who only charged forward with his sword extended out and knowing that scales would intercept it. The two of them were now in a stalemate with not of their weapons radiating magic.

" I refuse to accept that! I'm no longer that weakling from before! " scales cried out punching naga in the gut " who cares if your weak or not?! " naga countered and returned his own punch right at scales knocking one of his tooths out. " you never had to worry about being weak or afraid! You were always the best at everything while I was just nothing more then a burden! ".

naga's eyes widened in shock just as their weapons contiued to radiate off more power " so how in the hell would you know how I felt back then?! You've never had to deal with that in your life! " scales said finally finishing off what he said with a smile with so much anger and sadness in his eyes and soon naga spoke up.

" your wrong... I've always been afraid and I always was weak but honestly I'm fine with that " scales was now growling in anger " how the hell are you fine with that! You need to be strong to survive! ".

" that maybe true but I feel helpless all the time and you wanna know why I feel helpless? It's because your not all with me. That's why I'm weak cause I don't have friends I can depend on nor be with and I'd rather would be weak to share more moments with the people I care about and you... Your special... ".

He then looked at naga with a huge grin " cause your my best friend! Even if we have fights it don't mean we hate each other it just shows the bonds that we share with everyone else... ".

as naga wa continuing on the weapons began to radiate to much energy " so even after everything you done not once did o see you kill a single member of the guild cause I knew that your still in there...your not scales your Rex a friend of Fairy Tail. Now what do you say? Let's go back home... " then just like that the energy grew to unstable and engulfed the two fighters in a large scale explosion with their fates unknown.

 **To Be contiued**

 **well everyone that's a rap for this chapter and first off the whole boomerang thing I was origianly gonna do from the very begining but I forgot until I saw the trailer for the suicide squad showing Captain Boomerang. Kind of ironic ain't it?**

 **Also I hope that you all like the new celestial spirit that Lucy now has Nene the soldier and yes he's crazy. Personanlly though I made him do they on purpose just to bring out his comedic side out more and your all gonna love it when you find out who there talking about "her" and I'm sure some of you will figure it out sooner or later but yeah you will be surprised and it will make since.**

 **As for the fight yeah I know it's short but when you look at the anime some of the fights are kind of short and I wanted to show just how strong the bond of friendship is between Naga and Scales/Rex**

 **Okay first to my buddy the bloody demon tell me he defiantly hits the funny bone. And please all of you tell me how I did, misspelling and other stuff etc don't be shy I don't mind if it's good or bad I just want to hear you guys that's all.**

 **Okay folks that enough for right now and the next chapter will be in works when I first get the chance and I can only say that next chapter will skip a few things but it's so that I can get this thing moving to some special stuff I've been wanting to do.**

 **so until next time...**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	37. Chapter 37

**hey everyone this is you main man/host the G King bringing you all another chapter of the Outcast witch is one of the story's that feel most comfortable doing mostly because of all the crazy imagination while adding a little originality to it so I hope that you all enjoy it.**

 **Now as I said last time I'm going to do a little skipping becuase that one part with natsu is just " eh no way brotha I got nothing against it but it's freaky ".**

 **So enough said and let the story contiue on so let the story contiue on ( as usual I don't own the fairy tail manga or anime cause if I did that'd be awsome and there would be more slayers so yeah you get the point ) let's crank this crap up**

* * *

 **Previously on fairy tail the long battle on Edolas is coming to a close with the defeat of General Scales but now only the king remains to be defeated for the battle is soon to come to a close and either one wining will change the face of this world forever.**

 **Chapter 37**

 **A long journey done with a twist**

" earth land wizards are a fortunate lot indeed " faust began while looking down on his opponents who were running low on power all except for edward who still had plenty of magic power left to fight and would use it to help his comrades.

" they posses and unimaginable power because they are born with an eternal spring of magic. Then there are the Dragon Slayers and the ones who equal in their power such as Devil Slayers your power surpasses the most obsurbed concept of limitation. That power will belong to me! With it I can replenish this worlds supply " faust before he laughed.

" it would also appear that you couldn't live up to your name saying. As long as I posses the Dorma Anim, I am God!

 **" first Ice Age Meteor followed by Earth Seal: Drill Mole! "** Edward then stretched his right hand out making a large blue magic seal appear right above the Dorma Anim and began to spin wrapiny like a drill before going underground while a large meteor of ice was falling right above the armor. Just when it was going to intercept it Edward began to go more on the offensive

" **no you don't! Earth Seal: Gold Rush followed by Earth Seal Domination Rock Tower!** " suddenly shooting out of he ground were multiple drills that hit the dorma anim exploding on impact before a large fist made out of black stone hit the armor right in its chest meaning that it couldn't react in time to block the meteor of ice that crashed right into it doing a lot of major damage before edward ran up the stone straight to it with his left fist infused with blue electricity.

 **" Blue Thunder Devil Flash Fist!** " upon contact it sent the armor flying making it crash into the end of the coliseum containing Faust even more then before " how are you able to this?! " he asked as the armor stood back up " how do you have so much power?! Your attacks shouldn't even be damaging he Dorma Anim so how?! " as he asked edward was having a hard time standing up and was breathing very heavily.

" I told you I don't know how ( and if I had to guess maybe using those moves took at least half of all the magic power that I regained so it's no wonder that I'm getting like this ).

( this boy..this simple child has so much magic power perhaps even more then the three Dragon Slayers combined? Perhaps it's possible or it's something else, just what is it?! ) faust asked himself mentally before he contiued.

" I need more! I call to the heaven and earth! I ask you to relinquish all of you magic to the dorma anim " when that happened just like before black and purple energy began to be absorbed into the dorma anims right blade giving it more power.

" I feel it! The last reminents of Edolas's power vanishing! That means your time is up! I must harvest your power immediately! " he said while diverting his attention to edward.

" and you! You will be a perfect weapon for conquering earth land so you will bow before me! " after that it slammed he sword down creating a gaint explosion

" no! " " Edward! " both natsu and wendy cried out for their friend while gajeel was silent and wanted to get up but he was having a hard time doing so until he noticed something before his fellow dragon slayers noticed it as well.

" how are you still standing?! " faust cried out demanding an awnser from edward who held the sword up with a large crater underneath his feet and appeared to be doing something " what's edward doing? " wendy asked before they all heard a noise and everyone's eyes widened from shock for edward was actually eating the remaing energy of the dorma anims attack.

" is he eating the dorma anims energy?! I thought he was only able to devour electricity " faust said in shock before edward finished and felt pulsating sensation and somethings began to happen to him.

He suddenly was coated in blue electricity mixed with a little hinge of black and the black markings on his body began to flow bright blue as for his arm it was practically glowing so much that it appeared to be made out of light and his body was now coated in some sort of strange aura.

He then looked up to the dorma anim and growled before suddenly he did the unexpected. Without saying anything he snapped off the tip of the sword destorying it's weapon shocking faust.

" what?! One of the dorma anims blades was destoyed?! How?! " but before he could awnser ed threw his head back and literally let loose a roar that shook the very ground **" REEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAK!** " after that he lunged right to the dorma anim and began to rappidly punch it's chest area like a wild savage animal before he delivered a powerful kick making it go up two feet before he slammed it down with both of his hands joined together making it crash into the ground while he got back to the others.

" everyone use your roars! " " yeah he's got the right idea! " gajeel added " kid you too! " " all of us at the same time? " wendy asked unsure while she couldn't make out why edwards power was like this.

" there's no sense of us holding back we got to take down this walking scrap hep! Are ya ready?! " he asked getting up with wendy and natsu replying with edward awnsering as well " you bet I am! " " yeah! " " together now! " after that they all began to puff out their cheeks and absorb power to use their breath attacks

" **Fire Dragon... "**

 **" Iron Dragon... "**

 **" Sky Dragon... "**

 **" Blue Thunder Devil's... "** " what?! How can there magic power still be increasing? " Faust asked himself before they let it rip " ... **Roar! " " ...Rage!** " upon release natsus fire mixed with edward blue electricity with both iron and wind spinning around it and going straight to the dorma anim making faust eyes widen in shock before something shot up into the air while the combined power created a large explosion.

" we got i'm " gajeel muttered to himself while edward looked up " no " they were confused for a moment and imdeaitly realized why cause they began to hear Faust laughing " how can something so big jump like that?! " gajeel asked himself

" he literally jumped right into the planets orbit how can it still have this much power? " edward added.

The dorma anim then began to come back down at a fast rate with wendy noticing something " oh no! Our four on one attack didn't even touch him! " " then we'll try it again! " natsu cried out but they couldn't.

" you fools! " Faust cried out as the dorma anim was coming back down and fired off multiple blasts of fire at the them " **Dragon Rider Spreader Cannon!** "

" **no you don't! Blue Thunder Devil Dishcharge!** " edward then jumped into the air and gave off thousands of bolts of blue electricity witch was more then enough to intercept the attack but when he was down the dorma anim knocked edward back by using its shield making him crash into the ground just infront of the trio who imediatlely rushed to his aid while the dorma anim landed back onto the ground.

" for the world... For my beloved Edolas! You worms couldn't possibly understand our blight! You have an enbundance of what we desire most! The citizens of Edolas have no use for guilds! They would serve no purpose here what they need is everlasting magic power! And I'm determined to give it to my people! I want them to experience the bliss you earth landers have kept for yourselves! ".

" your nothing but but scum " edward said trying to get up but was having a hard time standing and was begining to breath heavily " edward stop! Your paining your magic and your body to much! " wendy said trying to get the young wizard a reason to rest.

" finally have reached your limits have you? " faust asked before he contiued " you maybe powerful wizards but I can imagine it takes time for you to recover the magic power you've exhausted. If you wish to surrender this is your chance. Agree to supply my world with magic power and I will compensate you accordingly ".

" no! " edward cried out and went forward and fell onto his knees and contiued to try and stand up " Edwards right this fight ain't over! " natsu said getting over to Edwards side and helped him up before going off some more.

" what are you waiting for?! Hit us with your best shot! Do it! We're still standing right here! " " with pleasure! " faust replied while the dorma anim raised its foot " I've let you pests scurry around long enough! " after that it brought it down and natsu refused to go down along with edward who kept ignoring his body's commands to stop .

You idiots, you can't stop him, salamander your out of power and kid your pushing yourself to much your body's not used to it! "

" no I'm not! " they both replied two gajeel at once and contiued their struggle " if we both run out of power today... Then we'll just borrow some from tommorow! " " as for me I'll keep on going! " and with that they both got the foot of them making the dorma anim fall onto its back.

" don't ever under estimate the Dragon Slayers got it?! " " Devil Slayers as well! " both of them said yelling out in determination with gajeel getting the idea of what natsu meant while the dorma anim got back on its feet.

" you need to learn your place you pieces of filth! " faust cried out before an energy erupted from underneath the two wizards sending them both high in the air " I am the king of Edolas bow down before me! " the greedy King cried out before he noticed gajeel was heading straight towards him with his right arm turned into a club.

" your the one who gonna learn your place old man, cause it'll be on your knees! " after that gajeel pierced the dorma anims foot with other clubs bursting out of the ground showing that they connected to the iron dragons attack.

" what happened?! " " I've locked your foot! " gajeel awnsered to faust " pull that jumping crap again and you just might loose it! " " curse you! " faust cried out trying to make the dorma anim free it's foot but showed no sign in helping.

" come salamander! Your our only hope left! It's all up to you now! " gajeel cried out as the fire dragon contiued to fall while edward wasn't going down and north shared a brief look at one another nodding witch meant it's all set.

" Wendy! Roar at me with everything you got! " natsu cried out much to sky maidens confusion " huh? " " just do it! Hurry! " " okay! " she replied and managed to stand up " okay! ( I'll do it becuase i believe in you and Edward! ).

" you insect! Let go of me! " faust demanded as the dorma anim contiued to try and get out of the position " sorry bub but that ain't happening! " gajeel retorted back while wendy began to gather power for one final roar and giving it everything she got.

" **Sky Dragon...Roar!** " after that she released a powerful gust of wind that began to spin natsu who quickly used it to his advantage and went straight forward and engulfed himself in fire and peopled forward.

" **Fire Dragon Sword Horn! "** after that he headbutted the dorma anim going right through its chest with the aura's of natsu being Igneel while Gajeel was Metalicana as for wendy Grandeeney. Gajeel and wendy then felt a sense of victory mainly because natsu grabbed Faust and threw him to the ground before calling out to edward.

" alright Ed let it rip! " in the sky ed had weaved two fingers before he clenched his right hand into a fist that began to give off electricity " **my pleasure, Blue Thunder Devils: Special Volt Hand Cannon!** " after that he fired it while the same demonic aura finally took form that couldn't be really made out but it appeared to be roaring as the attack had hit the dorma anim and there fore destorying it.

Edward then landed right next to wendy and offered her a hand to help her up that she happily accepted while faust was literally scared for his life and was trembling in pure fear.

( I can't believe I was so desperate to posses something this terrifying! ) he said to himself before the three dragon slayers looked at Faust but didn't realize that he was instead looking right at their foster parents instead.

" someone please help me! " he cried out before edward appeared infront of him and just like with the dragon slayers he didn't see edward but instead a large demonic shadow with glowing red eyes that was glaring down at him.

Edward then leaned forward and got right infront of the now scared kings face and said one word " boo " after that he fainted and fell forward with ed reappearing right next to wendy who hugged him while the three dragon slayers now confirmed that this long battle was now over as natsu was cheering away.

" hahahaha! We totally took down the king! Hey this is the part where I get to yell checkmate right?! " " actually I think your supposed to say it before you take down the king " wendy said tot the fire dragon correcting him.

" ha! Even I know that! " gajeel added while ed chuckled before he looked up and his eyes widened and soon the ground began to shake.

" hey what's going on? " natsu aksed " great, enemy renforcements? I hope not, I've used up everything I had left in that fight " gajeel added while wendy gasped in shock and saw what Ed was seeing now.

" no! Up there! Look! " the two other dragon slayers looked up to sky and saw something shocking " the floating islands are falling?! What the heck?! " natsu aksed really confused by what was happening before multiple strands of light were coming out of the ground.

"

* * *

I can't believe I'm seeing this... " ed muttered to himself while wendy confirmed it " yeah it's pure magic power! ".

" are you sure? " " this ain't good, what'll happen if it all disappears? " both natsu and gajeel asked " most likely do to the dorma anim absorbing all that power it must have taken all the energy that was used to help he islands stay afloat so everything that does float will come crashing down ".

" so what do we do? " gajeel aksed with wendy spoke up " I think that we should head back to the Royal city! " " any particular reason? " natsu aksed with the sky maiden instantly awnsering.

" if the citizens start panicking a lot of people could get hurt we need to see how we can help out " " that would be the wisest thing to do right now " edd said backing up what she said with gajeel adding in an idea

" yeah and if we can find this worlds me he might know what to do " " alright " natsu said " let's go " " wait for me! " wendy said trying to catch up to the fire dragon edward helped out gajeel " let me help out " " I don't need your help kid but thanks " and withthat they all headed to straight to their destination.

* * *

Elsewhere back at the battle field the Royal army ran away much to the gangs surprise " I don't believe it " Lucy said astonished before gray added in " they gave up, hey! Check it out you guys we just won! " gray said calling out to edoals fairy tail but they were scared and freaking out.

" whenever we won or not doesn't matter! We're doomed! " edo gray cried out with edo Elfman muttering in disbelief " we can't use magic again? How are we supposed to survive without it? ".

" this will be a day worthy until the end of time, or at least until we die..." edo cana said to herself while edo jet and droy added more.

" maybe we be better off dead, without magic were all screwed! Game over for us! " " ahh! We'll have to disband! Becuase what good is a wizard guild without magic?! ".

" you guys, just chill out! Everything will be okay " lucy said trying to calm everyone down before her Edolas counterpart ran up to her with her tears misting up " how would you know!? I don't think that you get that out magic is disappearing! All of it! Don't you see what that means for fairy tail?! ".

" it's all over..." edo natsu began and landed on his back onto the ground " we won the battle but lost the world. Guess that's what you call a bittersweet victory ".

" no...it's fine... " everyone instantly turned to see Edward Naga helping the former General Scales who's real name is Rex stand up " just because we won't use magic anymore it don't mean that it'll determine our future with guild included ".

" ed how the hell can you even say that?! " edo lucy cried out demanding an awnser from her master along with everyone else " yeah! " as the questions keep coming he growled

" shut up! You all don't see what's happening right now is thr best for all of Edolas ".

" but master how can we be a guild without magic?! " " yeah how can we call ourselves wizards?! " the questions kept being thrown at naga before he sighed " you know to be honesty I think that this is meant happen and even with the way of life that we wanted is taken away from us it's fine becuase were all still here so it is not the end..." Naga said before looking up at the sky with everyone else " ...but a new begining ".

" he's right! " lucy ashley spoke up getting everyone's attention " this looks bad but ed's right we got to stay cool! Let's head to the Royal city and see for ourselves! " " what do you mean by that? See what? " edo natsu asked.

" it's our future...let's look it straight in the eye " " well spoken now let's go do our duty " after that naga headed in the Royal city's direction with lucy right next to him and was going to offer help but immediately edo wendy helped naga out with the rest of edoals fairy tail following them ".

" hello Wendy " " hi Rex good to see ya " the bluenette said smiling to the human T. rex and nodded her head to her lover witch naga returned.

" where are they going? " happy asked with yoshi flying upfront " we'll know soon enough let's go ".

At the Royal city edward contiued to walk on while wearingg the black cloak that he and the dragon slayers wore but he wasn't doing what they were doing cause one it was natsu's idea and two it's kind of in so many words wrong but he knew that there was a purpose for it.

After walking a little bit more he found who he was looking for his Edolas counter part Edward Naga

" this show is terrible " naga said while keeping his focus on natsu who was acting like he was holding faust hostage. " I can agree with that " edward said before taking a seat right next to him " so since there won't be magic anymore how will the guild take it? ".

Naga sighed " it'll be hard but we'll pull through " naga said before lightly tapping edwards shoulder " so I'm curious to know how do you feel about your wendy? She is pretty cute like that ".

" i don't know " " come on seriously " he looked down and diverted his attention from natsu fighting agaisnt mystogan and looked to the sky dragon who waved at him smiling that he returned back.

" I don't know what it is but... Lately I've just left warm but that's just all I feel " naga smirked " well that's a start. Also I think your natsu is saying something to the prince ".

" it could be him giving mystogan our fairy tail set off "

" how does it go? " " you see once your in fairy tail you must follow three rules 1. Never share sensitive information about fairy tail to anyone for the rest of your life. 2. You must never make unauthorized contact with any clients may have worked with the guild for your own personal gain ".

" what's number three? " "' it's goes like this. Although our paths must stray you got to live the rest of your life to the fullest extent. That means you treat everyday like it was your last day in this world, don't forget the friends you've loved for you must treasure them as long as you live " edward fisnshed explaining with natsu letting mystogan win the fight.

" hm, that's a great thing to have your guild do maybe I should do the same in a way to help with rougher times ahead and in the future " ed nodded " it's your choice, no matter what choices you make you live with them and keep moving forward ".

Suddenly Edwards body began to glow and looked to his Edolas counterpart Edward Naga for one last time " well I guess this is it " " yeah, but even though it's been short it was fun actually. But hey Strider if you do find out who you really are still remeber who you are now and not who you were back when ".

Ed nodded " I get what your saying and I'll try " naga smirked " good to here and even though we're different we both the same and I couldn't be glad to get to know you " " no the honor is mine " and after ed said that he gave off fairy tails signature pose.

" this is sign that no matter where you are I'll always be looking out for you so just know that I'll be looking in your direction "

" heh. you finally freed us, but now go free yourself " he said as edward began to go into the air " just remeber to always be there for them " " I will so long Edward Strider " " as with you Edward Naga ".

And just like that everyone said there goodbyes as they looked to edoals for one last time before they all went home with a few surprises in store for them.

Back in earth land on the town of magnolia it was sill raining and in the sky the reverse anima gave off energy that rippled like water a few times before it shows natsu, happy and Lucy screaming as they fell from the sky with carla, Wendy, gray, gajeel and erza falling on them anime style for they were now piled on one another.

Natsu felt sick for a moment before blinking a few times and grinned with everyone now realizing the same thing and got off on another " heheh, we're back everybody! " natsu cried out with wendy noticing something.

" hey where's Edward?! " she asked in worry panicking along with everyone else " yeah where's yoshi and bowser? " happy added before they all heard something was falling and before natsu realized it ed had landed on him making him crash back onto the ground with yoshi and bowser jumping off their brother figure and did a pose.

" ha! " " stuck the landing! " yoshi said finishing what her twin brother was going to say with ed blinking four times and looked below him and laughed nervously " haha, sorry natsu, my bad " ed said appologticly while natsu hopped right back up as if it was nothing.

" eh your okay " the fire dragon said waving it off and saw there home in complete before natsu spoke up " haha! Everything's back to normal! " " there's magnolia! " " we did it! " both lucy and happy added while erza was unsure.

" wait, let's not get ahead of our selves we shouldn't celebrate until we know that everybody's okay " " there just fine! " a voice spoke up from above and seeing this made everyone jaw drop at the sight expect for edward who smiled.

Above them were literally all the exceeds from Edolas flying in the air all care free as they each contiued to explain how the town was doing.

" we got here a while ago so we went and checked on them for ya! " " we deciceded to fly through town real quick! " " your friends and everyone are doing great! ".

" when we talked to them they didn't even know hat they've been turned into a lacrima " the pink female exceed who helped Lily contiued on with another one of her friends continuing " earth land is totally awsome you guys! It's got tons of magic power! "

" what are they doing here?! It's not right! The exceeds don't belong in earth land! " carla said asking that huge question while edward chucked " huh, I got to admit these last few days have been weird but all of these flying cats here that tops it all off ".

* * *

After the exceeds explained that the reverse anima pulled then into earth land carla wanted them to go back but do to extalia being destroyed they had no where else to go. However the young white exceed refused to forgive shagotte before many questions were going around such as why six years ago that all the exceeds had to give up there eggs and why but when they found it began to make more sense.

" so your saying that Queen shagotte had a vision of the future showing extalia's destruction? " yoshi asked earning a nod from majeer " yes that is correct child " after that martam contiued on the story.

" we now realized that extalia's would fall due to exhaustion of magic power. However at the time we believed our homeland would by the humans and we we couldn't win a war against them so we instead we decided to save the children ".

" save them?! " lucky was confused while marl knew what that meant. " what the? Wait a minute that's a way different story from the one we were told " happy said chimming along with yoshi " yosh, that's true so you had to lie? ".

" no dear " maganto said awnsering both the exceeds questions " to prevent panic among the extalians we carried out our plan without there knowledge " " the queen then issued a false proclamation. It was merely a cover up for our plan " both majeer and mysdroy added in further details for the explination while this sunk in making sense to everyone.

" we felt horrible making the queen lie to you like that... " " yes but we had no choice " " we simply couldn't go public with the knowledge that our beloved exatila might come crashing to the ground ".

Then Martom contiued on what majeer, muganto and mysdroy said " despite what you heard I assure you that we have no ill will towards that dragon slayers not others like them what so ever ".

" don't worry we know you just needed something to along with the story you told them " " you knew that everyone would panic if the truth got out so its make up somethings else " " yeah we get it " wendy, lucy, and gray said reassuring the elders before shagotte decided to continue the story.

" we made use of the anima to successfully carry out our operation however...something complete unexpected happened with one of the eggs. We had no idea that you carla poses an incredible power "

" me? " carla asked totally surprised by what she said before she continued on. " yes. As it turns out you posses the same pothetic power that I do. Unfortunately you didn't have concious control over it as a result it clouded and confused your memory. Of the 100 exceeds we sent away only you have this gift ".

As shagotte contiued on carla remebered when she first met wendy and hatched back in th days of Cait Shelter " I suspect that you began to see scattered fragments of Edolas's future. Your gift caused you mistake that information as your personal mission ".

" I was wrong.." Carla muttered to herself before happy spoke up " wait doesz that mean? " " the four of you were never given a mission. It was just your way of trying to make sense of all the strange thoughts and images in your head, you were sent here because we wanted to protect the next generation nothing more ".

" so those were all prophecies? " " for whatever reason we thought that it would be better off if we hid your prophetic powers from you. There for we had no choice but make it seem as if we were controlling you " Nadi said adding in another explination.

" we beg your forgiveness... " " at the time we honestly thought that was the only way we can embellish the queen's illustriousness. However now we deeply regret it " nichyia added.

" the show of false provado that I chose to put on for the citizens and the humans in the face of hardship is what caused me to suffer, no. I didn't just cause your suffering, I brought anguish to all of he family's that I took eggs from six years ago. Now you understand? That is why I handed the sword to you I swear exceed kind had nothing to do with this it was my fault alone " shagotte explained making nichyia do his dramatic cry.

" no! Meeooow! " " it wasn't your fault your majesty no one is to blame! " " you shouldn't be held responsible when your believing what you thought what was best for the citizens of exatila! " nichyia said managing to back up nadi despite crying with the other exceeds speaking up.

" yeah we're just as much to blame as you are queen shagotte because we were so full of ourselves! " " but now that we're in earth land we can make things right again! ".

" let's go out there and all the exceed children that were sent away six years ago! " one of the young exceeds suggested and imediatlely everyone accepted the and took flight excluding the a few of them.

" this is awsome! We got a new purpose! " " let's do our best to make friends with the humans! " " here's to make a fresh start you guys! " natsu could'nt help but chuckle at this sight " there optimistic aren't they? ".

" thank you everyone..." Shagotte said in tears of happiness that her people showed so much kindness with Nadi now crying along with nichyia " yo-yo-yo! " " we should all count our blessings today, we were lucky to be granted this new begining ".

" well okay In that case I forgive you. But tell me how did i end prophetic power you do? " " I don't really know what to say " she awnsered nervously woth elders saying different things

" why are you avoiding my question? " carla asked really confused by what was happening.

Nearby happy and lucky we're talking while each copied a pose " may I ask you something? " " yeah? " " is it just me or do queen shagotte and carla look a lot alike? ". " you think so? " " aye sir, also they act the same " " they do? " " yeah! They do all the same stuff! " " Kah! Guess I never noticed! " lucky explained while maryl was laughing at the sight.

" kororororo, everything worked out fine " korro said now coming out and greeted yoshi and bowser " hey mister korro! I was wondering where ya were! " " bowser too! " the large lion exceed smirked " ah well ain't that nice worrying about little old me ".

" excuse me queen shagotte but where will you go now? " edward asked while approaching her wendy and carla. " I think that it would be best to take up residence somewhere nearby don't you? " " yeah then we can visit each other! " wendy said glad to hear it before carla spoke up.

" what are you being so chipper about? " " carla..." then all the sudden shagotte embraced the little whit exceed in a hug much to her confusion " now we can see each other when ever we want! " shagotte said happily " wait..." Carla tried to protect but couldn't do so couldn't do to a something she never felt before and misted up for a moment

( she's so warm ).

" Feel free to visit us anytime okay? " " aye, aye " happy awnsered back to marl with lucky having his usual personality " Kah! You don't hafta visit see! ".

" oh I promise you I will. I don't know why but I really like the way that the two of you smell " hearing that made utter tears of joy well up in both of their eyes hearing that before lucky did his thing while chasing happy something about him making visiting arrangements while marl wipped away her tears.

" you two take care! " koro cried out remaing flight and joining in the with the rest of his race while both yoshi and bowser waved him off " we will! " " yosh! We'll miss you so be careful! " that made korro pause for a moment but continued to go on while holding back so many tears that came out as while he smiled ( kororororo! Such wonderful loving children o'mine! ) he mentally screamed to himself.

After that he joined the rest of the exceeds who were now begining their new journey with lucky talking to shagotte. " I don't know why you didn't tell Carla your her mom "

" until we find all the children that we sent to earth land six years ago I've not fit to call myself a mother. I could ask you the same thing " " Kah! You got to be kidding me I don't need no son that blue! ".

" I'm just glad we can see him whenever we want " marl spoke up sort of calming the cranky male exceed " that may seem like a good thing, wait till he's over all the time. I got to say queen shagotte I had no idea that you sent own daughter to Earth Land too ".

" i am merely a woman who was named a queen and just like you I know just how much children mean to their parents " " Kah! Ain't that the truth. You too koro I didn't know that you sent your kids to here too and they only got here two years ago " " eh I have my reasons ".

" so what if they never remeber you or figure out that your their dad " koro began to laugh " then that'll be a different story kororororororo! " " Kah! Your crazy Koro I tell ya! ".

" alrighty! What do you say we head back to the guild! " natsu asked out loud while he lucy, gray, and erza were copying what Nadi was doing waving their arms up and down.

" yeah but what are gonna tell everyone? " " nothing, since they got no clue on what happened why bother telling them? " " that's a good point, though I think we should tell them about mystogan don't you? " lucy, gray and erza spoke up while still waving their arms.

" hey...what's...with..your arms? " wendy asked nervously while sweat dropping and turned to see that Ed was doing the same thing " hehe, you too Edward? " " it's not that's bad actually " he replied with the same usual calm attitude that he has and before lon she began to do it.

" we got a problem " gajeel spoke up on realization " it ain't a problem it's actually a lot of fun you should try it! " natsu retorted to gajeel continuing to wave his arm with wendy joining in trying to encourage him " yeah come on! Do it! ".

" I'm not talking about your fist pumpkin ya morons! Where in the heck is my cat?! Don't tell me those flying felines took lily with them?! ".

" who's lily? " " remeber that big brawny exceed that helped us? " lucy said to gray as they contiued to wave their arms before a familiar voice spoke up.

" are ou blind? I'm right here " when they saw that it was indeed pantherlily he wasn't the same big brawny exceed instead he shrunk down to a normal exceed size.

" so tiny! " everyone excalimed in surprise while happy sweat dropped " you look really cute that size though " " yosh " yoshi said adding in what happy said while bowser was trying to hold back his laughter as hard as he could.

" unfortunately my previous physique wasn't well suited for earth land " lily said explaining why he was that size and holding a end of rope.

" obviously and that doesn't bother you? " carla added " well normally it would yes. But right now I want to join the guild that took in my prince " he said before pointing to gajeel " you promised me! You said that you can get me in gajeel! Can you?! " he iron dragon looked to Titania who nodded her head.

" consider it done buddy! Welcome to Fairy Tail! " the iron dragon cried out while hugging on the exceed much to his confusion tears were coming out " whoa! He's crying?! " Lucy exclaimed all surprised before the iron dragon let him go letting the black exceed speak up something.

" also in an unrelated note I happen to come across a suspicious person " the black exceed exclaimed before tugging on the rope wit gajeel being glad " what an over achiever! Your defiantly my cat alright! " " come here! ".

After that he began to tug on the rope with a female voice being pulled trying to get him to stop before a white haired female fell on her knees and had her hands tied " ow that hurt! " she exclaimed before easing her head making everyone's eyes widen especially natsu's.

" I'm not suspicious! I'm a member of Fairy Tail too! " the girl turned out to be lissana " don't be so rough with me cat! Wait? Are you an exceed? " " the name is pantherlily " the black exceed said telling her he had a name before gajeel snapped by backing him up.

" you got a problem with my cat then you'll have to take it up with me lady! Well?! ".

" whoa! ...she looks just like...! " " lissana! " erza said finishing what gray was about to say making everyone really confused by what was happening right now.

" no way.." happy exclaimed with carla adding more " it can't be, perhaps she's the one from edoals? " " if that's true why is she here? " yoshi inquired with everyone freaking out since no one can go back to Edolas ever again so everyone tried to think of something.

as they contiued to talk lissana turned her focus on the fire dragon slayer and did the unexpected. She tacked him to the ground giving him a hug while calling out his name much to everyone's confusion including natsu himself who saw that she was crying tears of joy.

" natsu...its you...I never thought that id see you again " she said getting that out of her system before hugging up on he blue exceed " oh happy! Your here too! I missed you so much! " she said while rubbing her check into his much to the cats confusion before she turned to everyone else.

"it's been so long since I've seen everyone! Hehe, this makes me so happy! Oh you three must be the new members of the guild I haven't met yet. The little one looks like wendy and the blonde must be Lucy " she exclaimed before seeing ed " and I defiantly know that your Edward.

" wait a sec... Are you saying that you...are you...our lissana? " gray asked practically speechless with her nodding while natsu and happy we're overjoyed " she came back to life! " " hurray! " " just hold it right there! " erza cried out holding down the duo and wanted awnsers.

" you can't be out lissana! She died two years ago! And she possibly couldn't be resuscitated " after that she began to explain " the truth is I didn't actually die that day. Two years ago, I wasn't going to make and at that moment I got pulled away by an anima. I'm not air but i assuemd that there were little ones all over earth land back in those days. It was real shock when I woke up in Edolas and later on I found edolas Fairy Tail. I was confused becuase everyone had liked so different but I recognized all of there, they welcomed me because they thought that I was the edoals lissana so I could only assume that she died. "

" everyone seemed so surprised to see me it was as though I'd come back from the dead I don't know what to say and of course I was thoroughly confused at the time but looking back on it I think I understand why the anima pulled me in, it was simply trying to fill a void in Edolas a void that was caused by the other lissana's death. I couldn't find it in my heart to tell them the truth so I pretended to be Edolas lissana "

( that explains a lot ) Edward said to him himself as she contiued telling them how she readjusted to her new life in edoals with natsu wanting an awnser on why she didn't tell them before ed spoke up guessing on how she came back.

" that would explain why your here then because of the reverse anima draining ball magic power from edolas " he passed before speaking up and looked to her and took her hand much to everyone's confusion before he looked at her firmly.

" I might not know what it's like but guilt off of your siblings shoulders for them, that would be the right thing to do would it not? " everyone was surprised to hear those words come from ed but no less the youngest Strauss sibling nodded in agreement.

* * *

The rain contiued to poor down as the two straus siblings Mira and Elfman stood infront of their little sisters grave " come on sis let's get you out of the rain " elfman said as he held the umbrella over her as she contiued to look at the grave before she awnsered " give me a second ".

Mira! " hearing that got Mira's attention as it contiued to go on " Mira its me! Hey big brother Elf! " now that got elfmans attention and heard someone running from behind them.

When the two Strauss siblings turned around they gasped upon seeing lissana especially two whole years ever since she was presumed but yet here she was standing infront of them crying such tears of joy upon seeing them and sprinted her way towards them with Elfman dropping the umbrella and crying in disbelief along with mira

" is this real?...lissana... " mira asked herself before the two sisters embraced in a heartwarming hug with eflman still in disbelief before he joined in as well with everyone watching in the distance glad to them finally reunite. At the same time seeing this sight made a very blurry image appear along with a voice that he didn't regonize but at the same time he felt like he knew it

" come on! Let's play! " ( so that's what's it like to have a sibling ) he said to himself before he headed home glad to see something wonderful as this.

* * *

After that heartwarming moment everyone in the guild was happy that lissana was still alive the guild partied until they were all fast asleep and from a few of them getting into brawls but no less it was fun for ed who practically knocked anyone out who wanted to fight him, poor souls.

later that night Edward woke up while giving off a loud yawn and looked around " wow this one good party " he muttered " yah no joke everyone did some serious partying " ed looked to see the voice and it was lucy.

" not surprising your up Lucy " " whys that? " " eh everyone's different that's all " " oh I get what ya mean " the blonde exclaimed before turning to mira who was fast asleep holding lissana with elfmans arm over them while for some reason he other was above jet and droy.

" you know ed, I'm so happy for mira and elfman " " yeah...I'm glad too... " when she looked to ed all the sudden he looked very depressed with his bangs covering his eyes

" Ed are okay? " " yeah...I'm fine " he said before heading over to the balcony to jump up " where are you going? " " just gonna...get fresh air. Oh and Lucy I wouldn't go near natsu when he's fast asleep he'll hit you unintentionally ".

" no he won't " lucy replied and then natsu did just that using his fire dragon iron fist surprising lucy " whoa! Thanks! You made me dodge a bullet there! " lucy said to Ed but he was already gone leaving confused the blonde confused mainly what was bringing him down so much.

The young devil slayer made his way out side. Edward then got up on the rooftop so he could have some peace since he's been going through some things. Ever since he got back from Edolas he's felt troubled mainly about that image and the voice he heard from before but it was also what he replied to his edoals counter part edward naga.

" I feel...warm?...I don't understand it...but yet why do I feel this way? And now that I look at it. Why does it feel so empty up here? " ed asked placing a hand on his chest where his heart was located for he did feel warm but how could he be when it's just like he said it felt empty like a pitch black void with no light.

* * *

elsewhere on an island far away from Fiore the camera focuses on a large dark castle with a powerful storm raging above it and inside was guild emblem on a black flag.

The white emblem resembled that of a large demonic creature sticking its right claw forward with its head leaned back and roaring. The hallways were made from anceint stone decorated with various objects such as suits of armors and tapristries hanging off the walls.

Footsteps were heard echoing through the hallways as tall guy standing about eight five walked through an entry way. His age appeared to be around 17. He had Amber colored eyes and single long black mowhawk with five small black spikes on his right and left ear. His clothes consisted of black leather jacket with a white muscle shirt underneath. In both of his wrists were lonh spiked black bracelets. As for his bottom wear it consisted of black jeens and steel tipped work boots.

He was waking around minding his own business before he heard a whimpering sound and when he heard it he growled cause he knew who was the only one who did that.

The person that he was growling at had a smug look. Hair was white as snow smooth going all the way down to his legs and left eye was white meaning it was either blind or it was part of his magic while the right was pure blood red no pupils at all. As for his clothing it was merely some sort of dark brown robe and had a white straight pointed hat.

" I hate your whimpering Sem " the figure excalimed while growling making one now known sem amused with both eyebrows raised before he spoke

" hmmm? You say something? Jara? " he asked innocently in a low yet high pitched voice making the figure now known as Jara growl in anger even further " yeah cause of your ugly face " " feelings mutual Spit head " Sem snared returning back the insult and just when he two of them were about to fight a very powerful and demanding voice put them in their place.

" Sem, Jara that's enough " the two of them then turned to face another male who appeared to be around 22. His hair was tripled spiked blonde cause that's what his hair was shaped like literally three collected spikes. The color oh his eyes were brightl blue and had pale skin. But the interesting features he had was that his nose was pointedb like an arrow and had long razor sharp shark like teeth. As for his clothing wore some sort of black tribal clothing with gray strapped pants covered in wave like patterns supported by two belts along with black foot wear reaching all the way to his knees.

" ah, Calder what is it? " jara asked in intrist while Sem whimpered before he spoke " Calder spoke up " master summons all members to the meeting room ".

After about a few seconds Jara, Sem and Calder had arrived to the meeting room with at least five other individuals each wearing a robe concealing their identity. They all surrounded some sort of strange jewel that hovered above a hole of fire.

Since the jewel was clear it showed something inside and it was literally a person and it was only a few seconds that this individual materialized out of the jewel whearing a black hooded cloak and continued to hover above the hole of fire looking around to see all of his guild mates.

" everyone the time has finally come. The right hearts power has finally returned to him slowly and his memory is still to far away for the moment, however it will soon return to him slowly and yet in a faster rate ".

" why don't we just get rid of him master? I mean one of us can easily be the keys new wielder " jara suggested and heard his master growl with two red dots flowing through the hood.

" yet you forget we must have him alive if we are to revive the Sacred Beasts. Calden is that little group we hired close to capturing him? " " sadly no master he's proven to be quite the foe despite him losing his memory's and from the last report we found out that his devil slayer magic has reawakened ".

" good, however despite his great power he lacks many things to fully control it. I want you make the Chimera Triad prepare for his capture and if he fails then see to it that eliminate them for that will give them a glimpse of Nemisis Judgement's power ". He then diverted his attention to sem.

" also later on Sem make sure that you tell both Jagaur and Raveriel to be on standby you included Calder "

" yes master " both calder and sem said bowibg to their master and then he raised his right sleeve into the air meaning everyone can go. withthat everyone just disappeared leaving this mysterious figure looking up to a bright red moon shining through the glass above the chamber

( soon, it will very soon come into place...)

 **To be contiued**

 **Okay folks now I guess that most of you thought that it would be Tenrou island after this didn't you? Well no now the very begining for the last major ark for this story will begin after I do two fun ones which happen at randomly like for expel mole everyone changing body's and that dance.**

 **Also just for a little information regarding Nemisis Judgement it's not from resident evil it's a goddess of divine punishment for wrongdoing and presume up so that's where the name comes from if you don't then look it up then.**

 **So if any of have anything to say go right on ahead please tell me how I'm doing. I don't mind even if it's bad nor good I jusrt like to hear what you guys got to say.**

 **utnBut just for a heads up the next chapter will most likely**

 **Now that will be all so until next time**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	38. Chapter 38

**hey everyone this is your main man the G King bringing you all another chapter of the outcast and also to let you guys know this is going most likely going to be a short chapter mainly because it shows how Edolas Fairy Tail is doing and unless I get carried away.**

 **The way how I see it is that pretty much part of my personality and I sort of use hate as a self motivation and yes I know that it's a strong word but hey that's just how I feel about it.**

 **But yeah the motivation made me stronger that's why I hold onto it.**

 **Okay back to the main topic in this chapter your all now gonna find out who Nene keeps talking about ( heheh so exciting! )**

 **away like in the last chapter well you already know how that went. Okay that enough ( as usual I don't own fairy tail not anything else just only my ideas such as my ocs )**

 **Chapter 38**

 **The questions keep on brewing**

Edward had currently returned from a few simple job that was pretty easy for him but the pay was good and he kind of gets a kick out of it while at the same helping people out. So all and all it was good spending time with Yoshi and Bowser along with Wendy and Carla joining in but these last few jobs he did was so he could sort of calm down.

He was just as confused by trying to calm down when he don't know what he should be calm or not calm about it was really confusing for him.

After he told the master of his return and the success of the jobs he wanted to head home and try every way possible to relax while figure out what's bothering him. But before he could leave he felt the very familiar feeling of natsu being around.

Infact he was and he knew that everyone would want an explination about his Devil Slayer magic so just so he could get this done he decided to tell them everything excluding the black markings that are spreading all over his body.

" so Ed were you raised by demon? " natsu asked excitedly for some reason making him sweat drop at his behavior along with everyone from team natsu " no I don't think so, but it's more like I don't remeber if was or not ".

" if that's true then why haven't you been using it? " gray inquiered " it only just...well that's the thing it just reawoke and up till now I had no idea I was Devil Slayer ".

" okay I do know that it's literally magic to slay demons but what makes it so different from Dragon Slayer magic just what's the difference about it? "

Lucy inquired as well " it's a very close relative to dragon slayer magic itself but as its name says its used to fight against demons and the user is able to consume their respective element just not their own ".

" what does it do then? If I may ask " " to awnser your question erza its allows the wielder to gain information on a demon just by taking one look at it " " whoa! Seriously so if you saw one then you know how to beat it? " ed nodded at grays question " yes that's exactly right ".

" man that's so cool! " natsu commented before turning to lucy " by the way lucy did you make a contract with that spirit that Ed gave to ya back in Edolas? " " oh yeah that's right I did! ".

" Edward what is the name of the spirit that you gave to lucy? " erza inquired as he was eating a stack ribs for some reason earning a few stares " what? " he asked with his mouth full and gulped it down " I'm just getting really hungry. Now his name Nene the soldier constellation ".

" so what's this nene character like? " lilly inquired joining in on the conversation with ed awnsering it " he's a bit energetic " " no it's something else way different " lucy spoke up and contiued " and as for how it went it was interesting ".

* * *

Flashback

it now shows lucy standing in her apartment with Nene sitting down without a care in the world " okay so your names Nene right? " " yep, in the fleesh, hehe but yeah I am, so why'd you want to talk to me about? ".

" well first off I wanted to say thank you for your help back in edolas and now that I think of it how did you end up there in the first place? " " ah, well to awnser your question luc, about, uh, uh, shit, maybe about a year ago? yeah it was about a year ago I was contracted to Rolland for the time until I find my honey, but that all went shit storm when a freaking anima absorbed me into edolas "

" oh that would explain it is there more? " " oh yeah a boat load. when I did get there I found myself in freaking, mix's lab and that son a bitch did experiments on me for a whole year. but oh no, it got even better! no as a matter of fact it got worse somehow I couldn't return to the spirit world " that confused the blonde celestial wizard.

" I know that some spirits are some times banished for their bad deeds but how were you not able to return to the spirit world? " nene shrugged his shoulders " I don't know but I had to conserve my power for most of that year so yeah that had to be one of my uttermost shityest moments compared to the time that Big Mustache almost killed me".

" what? what the heck did you do!? " " I spray painted my devistatingtly sexy face onto his catsle but it was only the back, no one would hardly notice it~ and nobody got hurt " lucy raised an eyebrow not believing it " okaaay, it was a monkey spirit and in my opinion he was an ass hat " " huh? " " what? I said hat. but yeah that ape did go banana's, hahaha! " he laughed while slapping his knee " ooh, yeah good times ".

( why the heck did ed have to give me a total nut job?! ) she said to herself " ha! you said nut! " " did you read my thoughts!? " she asked surprised yet shocked making him smile evilly " no I was just joking. but I was right? wow nene you old dog your on a role today! ".

" anyway, how can you get back to the spirit world? " " eh, I figured that I had to contract with a wizard and since you got my sweet's key I figured why the hell not " now that really caught the blonde's intrist " wait? who's key? I mean do you know him or her? " " ewwwww! no god no! not a he, hell to hell no! and yes a she ".

" who? " " Virgo..." everything was silent as this sunk into her head ... " your saying that your virgo's boyfriend!? " the blonde asked in so much shock cause she figured that the maiden didn't have any love intrists besides loke but this crazy here was the female zodiac's lover that just was just a surprise wow.

" are ya gonna stop gawking now? Cause no use in the gawking champion my face does a lot better, Zing! " after that she snapped out of her shock and spoke up "'are you really serious right now!? ".

" uh yeah girl my face is crazy! Look at it! " nene screamed so loud that his skull popped out for a moment along with his eyes going out before they went back inside kind of like on those toons all except for his tounge that he had to roll back into his mouth. " haha! Man that face is excellent but yep I am ".

" if that's true then how come she's never talked about you? " " if I had to guess it might be becuase she thought that I've been dead for a whole year now so I don't blame her but I really do want to make a co tract with ya and to make it short I'm available on all days except for Monday's ".

The blonde had instantly wrote all of that information down showing that the contract was complete " well that's done and also nene I have a question do you want to see Virgo? " " yes but I'm gonna go inside your bathroom so I can buck up ".

After that happened Lucy summoned out the maiden " you summoned me princess? " " " yeah I did, okay you can come out now! " he said calling out to nene but didn't do so " come on you wanted to do this! " she said going over to the door and tried to open it but was dragged inside.

" what the hell am I going to tell her?! " nene whispered out loud just enough for the maiden to hear them before lucy spoke up " that's your problem no go out there! " after that she kicked him out of the bathroom landing gracefully like a cat but it was on his face.

" Canada " he muttered to himself before straightening out and was now face to face with the pinkette " hey beautiful " he said trying to greet her but she punched him in the face " ow " followed by the chest " okay I deserve that. Oh no,no,no maybe not there " he said puting both hands over his beads but she did anyways.

" start talking! " the maiden cried out demanding an awnser from nene who had just got back the feeling of his naughty bits.

" yow, that hurt. So how have things been? For uh, you? " " rough! What do you think nene?! " she said that witch surprised Lucy a lot since she's not usually like this she's calm but couldn't help but be discouraged since two of her spirits have boyfriends.

" I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for-for not being there everything! I'm sorry for not cowboying up sooner " " what are you talking nene? " " okay first off I was trapped in like some sort of dark crack house for the past year and I haven't been able to return home so I had to go into a full on hibernation just so I could live and somehow to get to see you again ".

" that I have already figured myself since big brother Loke told me that he saw you in Edolas " " Loke? " " it's what Leo calls himself now " " ah I get it ".

After that the maiden took a deep breath and wanted to know something " now that I know why you were gone for a year but could you please tell me why did you leave me that note the same following year? ".

Nene approached her and the two loved eyes " I was just trying to get better " " what? " " virgo, I love you so much babe but I wanted to a boyfriend and try to be there for you I just had to some searching for myself " suddenly the maiden hugged him.

" I'm so sorry.." She said with her voice breaking down " I didn't know that you felt like that so I'm sorry too " she said with her eyes misting up letting one tear escape that the crazy solider caught and wipped away " hey, what do you say after a brief adjustment period and maybe some...reconnecting I'll ya out " " *sniff* okay " she said smiling before a voice spoke up.

" wow, crazy guy has nice side " " yosh, that's defiantly true bowser " both of the spirits turned to see both of Edwards twin exceeds siting on he edge of one of Lucy's open windows.

" how long were you two there? " " they were there the whole time actually " virgo awnsered before he spoke up " we'll both of you get out of here! And bowser quit shifting in my boots! " " bowser doesn't do! " the gold exceed retorted before yoshi spoke up calming down the tensions.

" don't worry bowser he's cool " nene gasped " what in the ass? That was not mean I'm proud of yoshi! " " nope, stil crazy " bowser said before they flew out side the window with nene calling out.

" bowser your full of shit! " " bowser know! " after that he returned his attention to virgo who was smiling away " and now come here " with that the two of them connected their lips and teleported to the spirit world for some business.

Flashback end

* * *

" wow I never thought virgo had a boyfriend " " aye, that is a shock " happy said agreeing with natsu before they noticed that ed was getting up " well I'll see you all later come yoshi and bowser "

" Edward hold on for a moment " macarov called out and he went over to him " yes master? " " I never got know what were you like in Edolas? " " bro was awsome " " yosh and not only that but he was Edolas Fairy Tails guild master ".

" wait a minute seriously?! " the old man replied all surprised to hear that while elfman cheered him on " yeah! Edo Edward is super manly! " hearing that made the trio sweat drop.

" heh, talk about the unexpected. Say edward my boy if you were to be given the chance to become a guild master would you do it? " he thought real hard for a moment before awnsering " yes and no ".

When he said that the twin exceeds landed on their older brother figures shoulders leaving the master really confused before natsu called out to him as he went through the doors " hey Ed! Once in a while let's spar " " sure " ed said waving his hand as he exited it out of the guild with wendy watching him the entire time.

Carla seemed to notice this and when she did it snapped her out of it " something bothering you child? " " huh? No it's fine " she said reasurring the white car who didn't really buy it but decided to question her later

( honestly I know you all to well wendy I can tell if there's something bothering you ) there white exceed said to herself sipping away her tea while everyone was talking about eds Edolas counterpart mainly because they didn't bother to even ask him so of course it was a shock.

" hey bro okay? " " yosh what bowser said you alright? " both bowser and yoshi said asking Ed who petted their heads eating a pure " I'm fine " " you know I'm really curious to know how's Edolas holding up right now? " " good question sis " " yes yoshi that is a good question " he young devil slayer said agreeing with the green exceed before he looked up in the sky ( I wonder how Edolas is doing right now? ) he aksed himself.

At Edolas

the towns people had begun rebuilding it was hard work for them but instead of whining about having no magic they all decided to keep going.

As they cheered edo gajeel was taking down some notes before he closed it and smirked " things are starting to look up around here " he comented before another voice was heard.

" it seems that way don't it? " the voice was very familiar but the journalist knew who it was " I might even by myself a fine house in this city " that voice turned out to be edo Alvis who was hanging upside down on the ledge of a rooftop.

" ah hello alvis it's been a while " " it has been. Say how bout just to glad that we're alive that we both celebrate? My treat and catch up " the scavenger asked landing like it didn't bother him at all right next to the iron dragons counterpart

" it has been a while since I had myself a good drink so let's go " and after that the two of them headed off to the nearest bar.

Right now there was a little dispute going on with Edolas Fairy Tail between Lucy Ashely and edo Levy

" whoa, whoa! You got to be kidding me! " " what do I look like I'm kidding? " edo levy retorted " I know Ed and I asked you to come up with a creative way to be able to move the guild from place to place, but what the heck is that supposed to be?! " the blonde aksed because literally the guild hall was on top of a large machine that resembled that of tank.

" looks like transport to me " naga commented before edo Macao spoke up " you don't expect us to pull it around do you? " " like it or not your gonna have to. We don't have anymore magic power remeber? ".

" Levys right ya know " naga said speaking up before getting their attention " so you'll have to buck up and shut up cause we're gonna doing this for a while so get used to it ".

" oh, oh Edward can I please drive your none magi mobile to pull it? " naga turned to him with a glare " hell no it's my ride " and after that edo Lucy quickly did one of her torture techniques on him " okay luce save that for another time so listein up you dogs the guild ain't gonna drag its ass all the way to the capital so move out! " after that all the men cheered and began to pull the transport saying this.

" Heave-ho! Heave-ho! Heave-ho! Heave-ho! " but then hey noticed that the woman were just watching them " excuse me, but why aren't you ladies helping? " edo natsu asked with lucy replying.

" how rude! You should know better then to ask delicate maidens like us to haul that thing! "

" What?! Delicate maidens you?! " all the men asked before somebody hit them all in the heads " come on! Do I have to do it?! " naga asked before putting some of the ropes around his chest " look I can do this by myself! ".

It was only mere seconds that all of the men jaws dropped cause their master wasn't kidding he was literally pulling that thing with ease and it looked like it didn't bother him a bit

" no way! ". The woman were surprised to see this before edo lucy nudged Edolas Wendy on her right arm " wendy you are so freaking lucky " " what the cow said " levy said agreeing with her rival before edo cana spoke up something unexpected.

" oh my, if he's like this then I wonder if those rumors of interacting with one another does last for days " " shut up! " the bluenette cried out with her face red as a tomatoe.

Mere moments after that and just with naga pulling the guild hall he saw that the Royal city was really close " cool almost there " he said to himself.

" hey? " ed turned to see rex formally general scales walk up to him " you mind if I help out? " " sure " and after that rex joined in the on the effort to pull the guild hall

" so what happened? " " a lot actually The new king had exiled Faust while the other captains such as Knightwalker, Hughes, Sugarboy, Byro, Mix and Coco weren't punished but were ordered to help rebuild the city ".

" huh, that's cool to hear but what about you? " " well in still a member but I've been put in charge of construction so I'll be pretty busy and I still have my position of a general " naga whistled impressed.

" whoa, you got yourself a hell of a lot to do " " yeah, but hey Edward I just wanted to say thanks, you know for..not giving up on me " naga chuckled and grinned " it's alright we make our mistakes but it's up to us to try and do better " " that's for sure ".

after along haul ed sat down with his legs crossed " alright! That was one hell of a work out! Hahahahaha! " " are you even freaking human?! " the male members asked in shame with ed ignoring him before he gave the signal for the female members to attract some clients witch worked.

" we love to! " the woman replied to all of the people's list of chores, work etc.

( hehe, works every time ) " well let's go! " edo lucy cried out with the male members not liking where this was going " don't worry I'll show you guys how to do it " Rex called out reasurring them.

Ed was just about to go and help but he was suddenly stopped by edo lucy " no not you Ed, you got some catching up to do with Wendy " eh said pushing him to his girlfriend at the same time the other females pushed her to him.

" so...?" " so...?um since we're hear wanna see if that house we wanted is stil here? " naga aske breaking the silence with her smiling " sure and how about some dinner " " yeah that's sounds nice ".

The older looking bluenette raised her eyebrow in ammsument " what? " " well? " " well what? " " you know what I'm talking about " " no I don't " " just shut up and kiss me already we got work to do " naga smirked " I love it when your pushy " with that said the two made lip contact with the other members whooing and one of them mocked them

" oh goody! Are you get married?! " hearing that really pissed naga before he gave them all the bird while still not taking his attention away from his girlfriend before the the two of them walked off with both of their arms intwined with the bluenette leaning on his shoulder " wendy, I have a feeling that this is the begining to a wonderful future ( and strider where ever you are right now thanks ).

" that's good to hear cause we already have " " huh? Whatc you talking about? " naga then bought about it for a moment before it hit him followed by him falling face forward

( what are the odds?! Life always throws some crazy shit in everyone's lives and this has got to be one of the few top! )

 **To be continued**

 **weeeeellll? Did any of you get the jist of what that means? Hmm? Well if you don't to bad.**

 **Okay this was defiantly short as possible so there's my little chapter and that one part I got from the classic Brutal Legend and sadly the assholes cancelled the second one!**

 ***pant* *pant* sorry I had to that one out of my system so please tell me how did you all like it? Such as there's finally an Oc for Virgo and Edolas result?**

 **Please if there's anything you'd like to say then do so I don't mind just give me your best shot.**

 **Okaaay that's enough for right now but I'll have you all know that I already have the next chapter halfway done so it should be up real soon so until then**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**

 **( by the way check out my homies BloodyDemon666 and The Celestial Sky Dragon and tell them that the G King sent ya )**


	39. Chapter 39 What Happened?

**Hello guys this is your main man the G King brining you all a brand new chapter of the Outcast. Now just to give you guys a little heads up this chapter is one of those joke chapters. Like for example switching body's and other stuff like that.**

 **So yeah I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Also this is a uh... What do you call it? A parody? A reference? What I obviously don't really know. Eh maybe an OVA ( as usual I don't own the Fairy Tail anime or manga cause if I did it would be awesome )**

 **Chapter 39**

 **What happened?.**

 **Its now been at least three and a half weeks ever since the events of Edolas unfolded and yesterday was a special event but before that happened this will show what happened at least three days before it happened.**

Edward and Wendy were on a job hat involved tracking down and capturing a wierd monster that was somewhere near a quiet town in the mountain ranges and currently right now they were facing agaisnt it.

The creature resembled that of a weird fly that had a upper body of praying mantis so this was one ugly ass bug mainly because of its eyes that could look like they belong to a cow.

Bowser was transformed with his boomerangs equipped and with a battle cry he threw both of them and charged at it delivering a rock solid punch to its torso before jumping back to his spot and caught his weapons with ease.

" ha! Bowser still got it! " the gold exceed excalimed before the bug knocked him back making him crash into a tree " bowser! " both yoshi and carla cried out running to their fellow exceed while the large bug let out a roar before it flew right towards them.

However just before the bug could reach the exceeds edward punched it across the face making it crash into a few trees and knocking it out

" bugs, they suck " Edward commented before he tied it up and brought out one of his keychains and brought out Clauncher so he can help drag it around.

" just do what you need to do " edward said to the horsehoe crab who clicked in response meaning ( got it ) ile going over to wendy. " you alright? " " I'm okay so do you need a hand with that? "

" no I'm fine " ed said before he contiued to drag the monster behind him with the sky maiden along with the other members of the team such as yoshi, bowser and carla followed suit.

after that job was done witch involved brining the monster for a scientist to study they all boarded the next train that would take them to magnolia.

it was eleven o clock in the morning the birds were chirping happily with one bird nesting in gajeels hair who snored while hanging up side down.

But now the scene changes now showing Edward and Wendy's house looking normal on the outside. But in the inside that was different story.

the whole house was a wreck the couch was flipped upside down along with the coffee table, love seat included. The kitchen was a complete mess and the round table in the dining room was flipped upside down and for some reason heavy breathing was heard inside before the view changes again.

It now shows multiple rolls of toilet paper all around hung from the doors and on the floor. Suddenly it shows Erza dosing off in a sleeping bag. But for some reason it was hanging off the ceiling and Gray was wrapped up in multiple layers of scotch tape snoring and didn't even realize that Juivia was snuggling against him.

It then shows Natsu lying on the floor in the guest room with multiple stains all over his face along side with Happy having a fish sticking out of his mouth fast asleep. On the bed it showed Lucy and on her face were a bunch of childish drawings clearly showing that it was it was a certain fire dragon and blue exceeds handy work.

Now everything slowly reverts back to kitchen and inside a cabinet Yoshi yawned really loud and opened the cabinet door while rubbing her eyes. She then proceeded to step out but when she did she let out a yelp after rock met bottom.

Snapping back into reality she got up and her eyes widened upon seein the current shape of the inside of the house. " what hell happened here?! " after that she instantly heard a snort and when she turned she came face to face with a full grown bull. nearly scared at the sight she quickly backed up and quickly jumped up closed the door with her facing against the wall while holding her chest.

" how'd a bull in the kitchen? " she asked herself before she saw that the living quarters were literally trashed especially with the living room considering that there was so much toilet paper around " okay seriously what the hell happened here? ".

She then proceeded down the hall way and ignored gray who was wrapped up in scotch tape with juvia clunged right next to him " I don't wanna know...".

She then opened the door leading to Wendy and Carla's room and when she did the green exceed was a bit surprised cause the young dragon slayer for some reason was wearing a toga

( seriously, what the hell happened last night?! ) she's asked herself again before shaking carla awake " carla, carla, get up " after that she began to stir while opening her eyes " yoshi? What time is it? " she asked the green exceed before letting out a yawn and got up.

" about 7 in the morning " she awnsered before the white exceed finally noticed her surroundings " what the devil happened here!? And why is Wendy whearing a toga?! " she said crying in surprise making the sky maiden wake up.

" huh? *yawn* what's going on? " the sky maiden asked not sure what was going on before she saw that she was wearing a toga " why am I wearing a toga? " " I don't remeber child and right now go change out of that horrible outfit! " after that they all heard a groan.

The sound was coming from the bathroom so the exceeds went to investigate who it was and for some reason bowser was asleep in the bathtub. " bowser are you alright? " carla asked and when bowser turned to face them the exceeds eyes were widened in surprise cause on the right side of bowsers face was a tribal tattoo resembling a knuckle.

" whoa... " happy exclaimed " what? " the gold exceed asked in confusion before yoshi tried to speak up " umm...ok..bowser...don't freak out cause... " " what are you doing here? " wendy aksed before she noticed bowsers face.

" oh bowser did you get a tattoo? It's looks good " that confused the cat with a question mark appearing over his head " huh? Tattoo? Bowser don't have tattoo " " well bowser see for yourself then " yoshi said pointing her thumb over the mirror.

On que bowser summoned out his wings and went over to the mirror and when he saw his face a huge grin spread across his face as he began to admire himself " bowser looking good ".

* * *

After bowser was done admiring himself and getting the bull out of the kitchen everyone had gathered into the living room after they fixes them selves up a bit such as gray getting the duck tape off of him with juivias help of course and Lucy cleaning off her face.

As for gajeel he still wanted to know how he got up in a tree in the first place with other questions wanted to be awnsered

" okay first the house is a mess and no body remebers anything that happened?! " lucy aksed in an annoyed tone as she wipped off the rest of the drawings all except for one spot on her right forearm for some reason.

" well I don't know about you guys but id sure like to know who wrapped me up on ductape " " yeah and who's the wise guy who left hanging upside down in a tree?! " both gray and gajeel added in their questions before erza spoke up trying to calm down the situation.

" I think that it's rather obvious we had some sort of party last night but the question is what was the occasion? " " that's a good question cause I can't remeber anything at all " happy inquired.

" so in simple terms we don't remeber anything that went down last night " yoshi said before she started to look around " and not to change the subject on purpose but where's bro? ".

Hearing that made everyone realize that Edward strider wasn't there " yeah where is Edward I haven't seen him anywhere " wendy added before natsu hatched in one of his "ideas".

" hey lets go find him! He might know what happened " " actually natsu " lucy began " that's actually not a bad idea " " awsome! One of my ideas got a compliment! "

" I'm surprised that you did get one pyro " gray muttered reportedly enough for natsu to hear but erza quickly bonked them both on the head " that's enough we got to focus on finding Edward ".

The group then started to look around the entire area trying there best to find the young devil slayer but despite the intense search they could not find him anywhere.

" where the heck could he be?! " yoshi asked in frustration " bowser wanna to! " " no kidding we still can't remember anything from last night at all! " Lucy added to what the gold exceed said before Wendy just thought of something.

" hey guys! Why don't we go to the guild hall maybe we can find answers there " " that's actually not a bad idea Wendy " carla commented with happy saying something else " then what are we waiting for? Let's go! " with that said the group went back to the guild hall to hopefully find some answers.

When the group got back to the city of magnolia there eyes widened in surprise cause the area around the guild hall was a utter complete wreck just like at the house

" whoa..." both bowser, happy and Lily exclaimed " whoa is yosh, this place is worse then the house being trashed " the green exceed added before there fellow guild mate Warren walked around the corner throwing away a few garbage bags.

" hey Warren the heck happen here? " gray asked the telepathic mage and getting his attention " simple we partied really hard last night " " wait a minute we did? " " I'm just as confused as you are yoshi " carla said to the green exceed before erza spoke up.

" pardon me warren but what do you mean that we had a party last night? " " your joking right? You all don't remeber what happened last night? " " no dur were asking that's why we are asking! " gajeel said snarling away with anger before he ran to the nearest trash can and threw up.

" okay, but yeah we had ourselves a great party we had a sick night it was totally crazy, natsu you nearly burned down a building or two, erza you got wasted, gray did truth or dare and " he paused " you know what I'll tell you later but if you want more details then go ask Mira she'll help ya out, now if you excuse me I have to help recapture an elephant " when he said that one just ran by him nearly missing the poor guy

" I'm not gonna ask how that got here " yoshi said before they got inside the guild hall.

" Again whoa " bowser reapeated himlsef curse inside of the guild hall it was much more worse cause there was a few small piles of fire do to natsu's acts from last night along with tables being trashed, left over shards of glass with a few members knocked out.

" geez this place probably seen better days " yoshi commented earning a fist bump from bowser " nice " after that they all went over to the bar counter where it's keeper mirajane was cleaning the countertops along with near by derby close to it.

As they got closer elfman was seen lifting up a empty barrels that came from most likely cana with his and Mira's little sister Lissana helping him out a bit.

" morning sunshine's, glad to see you all up I was wondering when you'd all show up " the white haired barmaid said to the group in her usual tone friendly and the at the same time cheerful.

" Mira did we really have a party last night? " natsu asked getting himself awake " yes we did and I had to admit it was really quite interesting. But why are you asking? "

Yoshi cleared her throat " Mira you see we don't remeber anything that happened last night at all and to top it off we can't find Edward anywhere "

" that's not good, you really don't know where he is? " " no we don't that's why could you remind us what did happen last night? " wendy said asking with the white haired barmaid awnsering away.

" well it started like this ".

* * *

Flashback two days ago

" you want us to help you through Edward a birthday party? " Lucy asked in surprise that the sky maiden and the exceeds we're asking her and Mira for help.

" yosh, " " yeah Edward told me that he don't know when he was born but just in two days from now it'll mark three years ever since he woke up on that beach so he don't remeber what day he was born "

" I guess that makes since sense cause he does have amnesia " Mira inquired as she cleaned away the glass mugs while continuing the conversation " yeah that's rough to go through " lucy added.

" so do you think we can? Please? I just want ed to be happy instead of feeling so down...he's been there for me so it's the least I can do to try and repay him "

" aww, wendy likes him! " mira said in her usual cheerful tone making the sky maiden spit out her drink anime style right at Lucy's face much to their surprise since she usually never does that.

" wh-what?! No I don't-I-I- I'll spread the word around " after that the sky maiden went over to carla so they could help set up the party with lucy turning to mira " you know mira sometimes what you say most of the time can really get to people but not in a offending way "

" I know " she replied in her usual tone making the blonde sweat drop

* * *

Flashback over now

" oh yeah I remeber that now " lucy spoke up followed by natsu " same here and I had no idea wendy that you help set up the party in the first place cause I thought that Ed wanted one "

" I doubt it cause you know how quiet Ed can be sometimes " yoshi inquired with bowser nodding in agreement " well she just wanted to do something for him and while it was happening natsu kind of went on a rampage and I'm pretty sure he stole and elephant from a nearby circus train ".

" huh? " " huh is right I'm just as confused as you are bowser " the two exceeds said before everyone looked at the fire dragon and silently turning back to Mira do to this topic getting extremely weird and awkward at the same time.

" what happened next? " happy asked making her contiue " you see bowser got into a drink off with cana, and for some reason a few of the guild mates wanted to try doing a series of games ".

" like what exactly? " carla inquired " well first there was a log roll competition, arm wrestling, comedy knockout and catch the cat " " what? " yoshi was confused " basically you got to try and catch an exceed witch were you, bowser and happy and the one who won that gajeel but if the rest of the people lose they have to wear a toga "

" that explains why wendy was wearing that horrible cloth " carla muttered to herself.

" as for the rest of the winners Edward surprisingly had a tie with Guildarts in arm wrestling, yoshi beated Jet in the log roll as for the comedy knockout one of Lucy's spirits beat max and Loke "

Yoshi, bowser and Lucy sweat dropped hearing that " bowser got feeling " " feelings mutual " they both said at the same time.

" but is any possible place where he could be? " " give me a sec " mira said to wendy before she gave a small list to the sky maiden " if you don't find him by then I'll notify the master so you better get started "

" okay everyone lets spread out and try and find him " erza said in her usual commanding tone with everyone obliging.

Four hours later

Everyone was lost cause for over the last entire four whole hours they had looked at and went to every place they could think of but even after all of that there was still no sign of Ed not a single track nore trace cause it was almost like that he had just vanished into thin air plus the it was now close to sunset.

" guys what are we gonna do? " yoshi asked all exhausted from flying along with the other exceeds " I don't know " " aye, what carla said " happy said as he caught his breath for his fellow exceed while everyone else was on edge.

" look I hate to say it you guys but we're out of leads " gray said now wearing nothing but his boxers " gray put some clothes on! " lucy cried out scowling him " it's already bad enough that we can't find ed ".

" well I don't know about you but I'm starving " " how can you be hungry at a time like this? " happy asked " that's cause I haven't aten all " " oh okay I can see that ".

" what are we gonna do then? " wendy asked getting their attention " I mean we can't find him so where else could he be? " " cheer up Wendy we'll find him "

" huh? Up? Hey guys I think I know where he is! " everyone turned to natsu due to his sudden outburst " oh really amuse us " carla said starcastcially with the fire Dagon begining to sweat nervously.

" hehe, you see funny story is that I just rembered putting ed on the roof of the guild hall while he was sleeping ".

Everythhing was silent for about five seconds before the twins spoke up " we've been looking all day! And you just rembered?! " " yeah you put bro on the roof! ".

" hey I was joking around " the fire dragon said trying to reason with them but all of the sudden lucy, erza, gray, gajeel, bowser, lily, and yoshi excluding happy, carla and wendy began to approach him with angry looks in their eyes.

As the screaming began the trio sweat dropped at this " it's seems kind of harsh but I must admit he did deserve it " " aye " the two exceed commented as they contiued to beat the crap out of the poor dragon slayer.

* * *

After everyone let their steam and frustration on natsu much to his dismay the group had instantly rushed back to the guild hall and they instantly began to search.

hey there he is! " yoshi cited out pointing to Edward who was leaned up agaisnt the bell tower and insrantly rushed over to him.

" Ed you okay!? " natsu asked first while both wendy and yoshi checked on him.

" how is he? " erza asked the sky maiden and the green exceed before they turned to the group " he's fine " " yosh, he just has a lot of sunburn " after that the young devil slayer began to stir.

Right upon awaking up he checked around his surroundings and was really confused

" what happened? And why am I covered in sunburn? " " yeah about that " natsu began with ed already realizing why he was up there " natsu...! Hraaah! " surprisingly he leapt right at the fire dragon and punched him right in her nose but quickly pushed him away do to the pain that the sunburn was giving him.

" okay I deserved that one so let me help ya up " natsu said trying to grab his right arm but instead Ed slapped it away " don't touch me I have a lot of sunburn just put me in some ice anything.

" already got you covered " gray said before he got into his maker stance and made a large chunk of ice come under his body " ahhhh, that feels nice ".

Edward then chuckled after looking at bowser " hey bowser " " yeah bro? " the gold exceed asked

" nice tattoo " after hearing that everyone couldn't help but laugh at what he said because that just ended the biggest mystery of the day.

* * *

later on that day it was now the evening.

everyone was finally relived that they had found Edward who was going to have a tan for a while now do to him being on the roof of the guild hall all day with major sunburn as the result but he quickly got treatment so he was going to be just fine.

As ed layed back on a couch in the balkeny's wendy brought him a large glass of organge juice with a ice pack that she placed on his head " here you go " " thank you~ " he said in slur voice taking the glass and took a strong sip out of it and letting out a loud satisfied sigh afterwards.

" ha, just what the doctor ordered thank you " he said to the sky maiden who only giggled sitting right next to him with everyone else coming up.

" how ya feeling Ed? " natsu asked as he at down with the the rest of them now sitting in a circle " like a baked potato that came from the oven " Ed excalimed drinking while everyone laughed at that a little before Lucy spoke up.

" this was one wierd day " " yeah no kidding I thought that it would take forever to find him " happy said agreeing with Lucy while landing down lazily do to exsaution.

" on the bright side though we had a full day " gray inquirered but was now wearing only his boxers " hey frosty! Put some clothes on! " gajeel spoke up surprising the ice make wizard as usual do to his stripping habits.

After that the exceeds noticed that bowser still had the tatoo " hey bowser are you really keeping that tattoo? " lily aksed first followed by Carla " I thought you were going to remove it, but have you decided to actually keep it? ".

Bowser grinned " yeah, bowser look awsome with tattoo " the gold exceed declared proudly and doing a pose making the exceeds sweat drop at this sight while yoshi laughed nervously.

Edward then began to think " I know that it's been a long day but I still can't remeber what we were doing last night " erza then spoke up.

" it was your birthday Edward " that got his attention when erza spoke up " sorry? " Wendy then brought her right knuckle down her left palm do to her remembering now.

" ah! That's right you said yourself that you don't remeber when you were born so everyone in fairy tail decided to throw you a party on the day that you woke up on the beach in " " actually it was wendy who thought up of the idea " yoshi said outlook making the sky dragon blush a little bit.

Edward was just shocked to hear this and had no words to describe it " I... I don't know what to say " everyone smiled while wendy just hugged him along with his twin exceeds " I know it's already happens but, happy birthday Edward ".

" there you are my beloved! " Juvia cried out loud shooting up into the air thanks to her water magic and got into the balcony kind of ruining the moment but she regained her focus. " oh hey Juvia what's up? " gray asked before she handed Edward an envelope.

" what's this? " " Mira wanted Juvia to give that to you, according to her that contains photographs of what happens last night " " seriously?! " natsu asked Instanly shooting up and sat right next to edward with happy on his shoulder with everyone gathering around edward while wendy sat down right next to him.

" honestly I'm intrists to see what those pictures have to reveal " erza said in intrist along with gray and gajeel " heck yeah I want to see " " and maybe while we're doing that we can figure out how I hung on that tree ".

" I have a wierd feeling about this " " feeling mutual " " yosh, " " aye " " same " the exceeds all said agreeing with Lily while wendy was kind of anxious to see as well " come on Edward let's see them! ".

" alright " after that he brought out the photos out of the envelope and when the Iraq photo was shown everyone's faces either widened or grimaced at what they saw " whoa! " most of the guys excluding excluding Edward while wendy and the other females such as Lucy , erza and Juvia leaned in for a closer look said while yoshi and bowser were laughing

" hahahaha! Oh my god! Haha! " " that's awsome! "

* * *

 **(Song playing as pictures go on Surrender which is sung by Cheap Trick you all ought to regonize this one. But for those that don't like it I'm doing it anyways since its because I grew up with this song )**

as the intro begins the first photo shows ed being surprised when everyone brought him into the guild hall with multiple decorations such as the large birthday sign witch was right above the stage followed by ed doing arm wrestling with Guildarts that lasted over an whole hour before both decided to call it a tie.

 **Mother told me, yes she told me I meet girls like you. She also told me to stay away you'll never know what you'll catch**

the song now begins the photos now began to show first was bowsers face mashed against the a window showing he fell asleep before another comes up showing happy and yoshi giving him a wet wily waking him up much to him being angry.

The next photo shows everyone partying in the guild and for some reason Natsu was riding on an elephant with edward's face showing he was having a good time before it shows the elephant trying to sit on gajeel much to natsu' amusement.

 **just the other day I heard of a soldiers failing off. Some Indonesian junk that's going around**

Next photo shows natsu with his mouth wide open followed by the next photo showing a very large piece meat thrown in their and happily eating it followed by everyone cheering and elfman landed on gray. The next set shows everyone in the guild fighting with a few shots of natsu punching elfman, gray kicking natsu in the face before it shows a very pissed off Macarov with steam coming for his nose and ears.

 **Mommy's alright, Daddy's alright they just seem a little wierd**

Now it shows natsu, gray, and gajeel with bruised up faces and each had a black eye. The photo afterwards shows mira rocking out on the stage with elfman along beside her and lucy screaming for her life while wearing a revealing bunny outfit.

 **Surrender, surrender But don't give yourself away ay, ay, ay!**

Next photo show bowser crying while he was getting the new tattoo on the right side of his face with lily right beside him telling him he could do it. A photo now shows Wendy wearing the toga along with Ed with another showing them both dance like there was no tommorow with yoshi and bowser joining in on the, heck happy, Carla and Lilly joined in. Suddenly another photo appears showing both Nene and Virgo popping their heads out of the ground giving out peace signs before it shows them kiss.

 **Father says your mothers right she's really up on things. Before we married mommy served on the WACs in the Philippines.**

Now it shows bowser transformed and riding on the back of bull grinning away before another shows him being bucked off and began to chase who ever was near such as elfman, Jet, Droy, Nab, Levy, Cana and Max screaming for there lives while the other guild mates were laughing there asses off along with ed sweat dropping standing next to wendy who was nervously laughing.

 **Now I had heard the WACs recruited old maids for the war. But mommy isn't one those I've known her all these years.**

Next photo shows Lissana petting the bull and calming it down with everyone sighing in relief in the back ground. Now it shows Mirajane patting her little sister on the shoulder while elfman was trying to avoid the bull's angry glare.

 **Mommy's alright, Daddy's alright they just seem a little weird.**

 **Surrender, surrender but don't give yourself away ay, ay, ay!**

This photo was now showing everybody knocked out but it shows natsu, happy and gray drawing on their faces with natsu super gluing a sleeping gajeel's hand to his crocth with an evil smile on his face with edward shaking his head in disprovel. Now it shows everone around edward chanting happy birthday including those still unaware about the scribbles on their faces with gajeel trying to get his hand off.

 **Whatever happened to all this seasons loser of the year? Every time I got to thinking where'd they disappear**

now it shows everyone in the background fighting again while everyone else who didn't fight such as edward, yoshi, bowser, happy, carla, wendy, lucy, lissana, mira, macarov, cana, and levy etc eating up in the balcony before it shows another photo. Such as edward blowing out the candles on his cake before another shows him hugging the sky maiden for his birthday gift much to her embaresment a little do to the blush.

 **Then I woke up. Mom and Dad are rolling on the couch**

 **Rolling numbers, rock and rolling got my Kiss records out.**

 **Mommy's alright, Daddy's alright they just seem a little weird.**

 **Surrender, surrender But don't give yourself away ay, ay, ay! Away, away**

The next photo was Wendy kissing Edwards right cheek since she was sitting by him followed by a photo showing him try to hide his embarrassment with everyone laughing, before one last photo shows both wendy and ed right next to each other smiling including natsu breathing fire in the background along with nene laughing away at his antics while shaping his fingers into a heart.

 **Surrender, surrender b** **ut don't give**

 **yourself away. ( Mommys's alright, Daddy's alright )**

 **Surrender, surrender but don't give ( Mommys's alright, Dadddy's alright )**

 **yourself away.**

 **Surrender, surrender but don't give ( Mommys's alright, Daddy's alright )**

 **yourself away**

 **...**

 **( chorus repeated x7 in total with a few other words )**

Song over & The next day

" boy I'm glad that day was over " yoshi said as she was eating on a table near Wendy, Edward, Bowser and Carla " you said it sis " bowser spoke up before digging into a large stack of waffles with debris flying at carla but she put a umbrella infront of her as she drank her tea

" good choice today ".

" say Edward I'm curious to know how do you like your gift that I gave you? " " you mean this? " Ed said gesturing small black book with a lighting bolt on it with eds name enravrd into it.

" a journal is not something that I usually do however you gave it to me so I already sort of started " " well im glad " the sky maiden said with a smile before one more question popped into her head.

" your fiftheen now how does that feel? " Ed began to think " hmmm, I don't really know to be honest but I guess in some sense glad, but again I don't know "

( hm, there's a normal awnser you'd expect from him but I guess I'm glad that I can grow up with him ) " hey Ed! " she was snapped out of her thoughts cause lucy went over to them.

" yes, can I help you Lucy? " " um yeah I was wondering where natsu is cause happy says he wasn't at home ".

Saying that ed suddenly grew a sly yet evil smile and when the twins saw that they knew what it meant

" oooh, boy. Okay bro what did you do? " yoshi asked with Ed replying this " I just gave him a little cruise ".

Now it shows natsu fast asleep outside just snoring away without a care in the world but when he rolled to the side he woke up with a shock he was literally in the ocean and his bed was just only a handmade raft.

" what the?! " he was sincerely confused but he quickly saw that there was a note on their and grabbed it and it said this

" payback, now have a fun vacation -Ed " " EDWARD! " the fire dragon cried out with his cry being heard from miles away cause it was that loud cause natsu was gonna have a long swim back to magnolia.

 **Now that's done it's time for a little short**

 **Proffesor Yoshi's class about the ocs of the story**

It now shows yoshi sitting on a desk wearing her usual attire of a purple strap shirt with a green skirt and she had a little red bow tie holding a small book with a chalkboard behind her including a small screen showing multiple images of Ed.

" hi everyone this is a little short where I tell you about the oc's in this story.

I've heard that happy used to do this so I'm doing it now, anyways today I'm gonna teach you all about me and bowsers big bro Edward

he's not usually a talkative guy mainly do to his memory loss but once you get to know him he's actually a great guy! Although he appears he don't do much ed actually enjoys other people's company and likes music plus he's got a secret hobby that me and bowser don't know about!

You know what makes Edward special is that he's a Devil Slayer witch in other words it's magic that's used to slay demons! Yosh! He's also capable of doing earth and ice magic along with both hat and Keychain magic including once in a while using a dagger.

And I do kind of know it's ironic and weird that most exceeds go to dragon slayers but me and bowser are special cause we love our big bro! Just what ever you don't make ed angry not that he really shows it

Okay that's today's class , Rise! Bow! Dismissed! Yoshi! " she throws the book at the screen

* * *

 **To Be Continued.**

 **Okay people how did you all like this one? And I'm guessing many of you have already guessed what the idea is based off of.**

 **Yes! The Hangover part 2 and that little joke with gajeel got it from a scene from the Simpsions movie. So do the song I just like it and I figured that it would work excellent with the photos and I hope it did.**

 **Also how'd you all like the humor in this one? Come on please tell me how did I do? I'll accept everything you can throw my way. As for all that stuff that happened I mean come on! They have some some pretty wild party's so you never know what can happen.**

 **This also goes to show and I quote " don't mess with Edward "**

 **Over and all I just wanted to go crazy with this chapter and that's why it took so lob to do so I hope that it was worth it. As for that short with yoshi I just decided to go a little old school.**

 **Good old Cheap Trick that's one of he many bands that I grew up with**

 **Ps this chapter I worked on it really early and I was watching some good movies and that's what brought up this little idea.**

 **Now in the next chapter it'll be another calm episode so the new ark won't begin or happen afterwards so just be patient.**


	40. Chapter 40 Mr'X

**hi everyone G King here! Bringing you another chapter for The Outcast witch seems to be on top of its game right about now and I'm indeed glad that your all enjoying this.**

 **Now before we get started this will be another chapte that doesn't have any focus of the main story but I do promise that the next chapter will contiue on the main story so you all will have to wait a little longer.**

 **(This is gonna be good!) okay let the story contiue on or should I say in this "Case" start hehe ) alright now I'll shut up.**

 **( as usual I don't own the fairy tail anime nor manga or songs that i include into this story they belong to their owners I only own the ocs that's just about it**

 **okay let's go!**

Chapter **40**

 **Mr,X**

 **Wendy speaking up " ever since I met Edward I always thought that he was mysterious but as the days passed by and turned into months he's began to change and so have I. As I got know him better he's shown to be a good person but the problem was that he was good at hiding his emotions, that is until one event happened ".**

It was about three in the morning and the Sky Dragon Slayer Wendy Marvell in her pj's was in a really good mode for some reason unknown and today she just wanted to spend just a little bit of time with Edward and she knew what would be good and benifical

Edward was in his sleeping clothes curenlty reading his book in his bedroom and something was just really weird cause new material was and has been added to the book. You see at first the book was blank containing no information nor content inside however as of lately with the day's turning into weeks and the weeks turning into months the book began to fill itself in.

He went through the pages and that was when he noticed something one page had the name that he heard before while in Edolas Zool.

( what? Why now? ) " out of the four Scared Beasts Zool is the living embodiment of Darkness itself that took on a pyhsical form to seek vengance for its fallen brethren and no light may shine for the sky's shall turn black in his presence meaning that it's brothers in arms have returned ".

reading that edward just had no idea what to think of it but for some reason it was all connected to this Zool and these strange so called Sacred Beasts but there were only more questions being added into only more questions however his trance was stopped when the sky maiden called him out.

" Edward are you up? " she asked knocking on his door with him imediatlely awnsering while he putted his book away tucking it under his pillow.

" I am and you can enter " the door opened and wendy sat on the edge of his bed with a happy expression on her face and giggled happily " okay what's the cheerful attitude? "

" it's cause I get to help you get some new clothes " he tilted his head in confusion " what's wrong with my usual clothes? " " well they are nice but you ought to get some new clothes so that you can try different styles at least that what Mira told me ".

" by anychance this ain't because of her is it? " " no but I just think that it's avail toy a good idea don't you think? " " I suppose it's all...new to me...I constantly feel like there's so many open gaps in my head, it all feels so strange to me ".

" don't worry you'll be fine " wendy said giving him a hug much to his surprise before she let go and smiled " now come on we better get going " and when that was said she left the room while closing the door behind her leaving ed confused

" wonder why she's in a good mood today? "

Then...

The screen changes to a large clothing store that had a large globe on the top of it with the narrator explaining.

This is the popular clothing store called Costume Paloza where everyone can find just about any sort of clothing you can imagine.

" uh Wendy? Do I have to seriously try this all on? " Edward asked sweat dropping nervously mainly because the way how the sky maiden was acting today and since she brought along yoshi this was probably gonna take a while.

" yes " she said simply with yoshi nodding wearing a little purple shirt that had a pink heart on it " wendy I got to admit your on something today and yosh, it won't hurt to have a change of clothes wouldn't it? ".

" I guess " Ed then went inside the changing room as they he was doing his thing he young sky dragon slayer along with the little green female exceed were checking out various other clothes and as yoshi was looking she unexpectedly ran into Lucy.

" hm? Lucy? " that got the blondes attention " oh! Hey yoshi I didn't expect to see you here to " " the feeling is mutual " " so what brings you here? " " helping Wendy who's helping Edward to find some new clothes ".

" heheh, yeah he's been wearing the same clothes for about a while now " " yosh, I know...so your here to get some clothes to? " " yep, just a little girl time all by myself zzz".

Yoshi raised an eyebrow " what? " " nothing, " " okaaay, so have you both found anything yet? " " yeesh... " the little green exceed grimanced " is it really that bad? " lucy.

" eh, truth be told I don't Ed ever had to shop for clothes before " " huh, that's quite a bit " " you have nooooo idea " " well since I don't have that much to do today so how about that I help you out? ".

This surprised the green cat " really? " " yeah I'm fine with it " " yosh, let's go then " afterward five seconds later lucy began to help out the pair picking various clothes that edward might like even though they didn't really know what he did like nor did he know himself.

" thanks for the help again lucy " wendy said as she carried a few shirts, pants etc along with yoshi including the blonde herself " yosh, what Wendy said " the green exceed added before dropping them onto the floor and plumped down.

" it no trouble but where's Edward anyways? " " back here... " ed said sticking his face through the curtain with an anoyed look on his face and getting their attention .

" ...and I'm not coming out " " oh come on Ed don't be a wimp! " yoshi said before Ed came out wearing a black suit like in the blues brothers.

" I like it but I feel like one of those sad children that lost their grandmother " " whoa, that's deep and creepy " lucy muttered with yoshi agreeing " yosh... " while wendy was laughed nervously cause that's just how he was befor she spoke up.

" it's alright, we can try different styles so let's get started and find out what you like " " do I have to? " ed asked sort of not liking where this was going " yes " the sky maiden awnsered before it began.

First it shows him wearing a long blue jeens and red shirt " no " next long yellow sleeves and red shorts with white stripes " no ". Next a white shirt with black pants " keep " he said as it kept on continuing on.

Now after at least fiftheen teen different clothes Ed tried he only liked one of them but it was sort of frustrationing for yoshi but for lucy and wendy they figured that it's start before it shows him wearing a butlers outfit with gold outlines " keep " okay that's now two so that's a start but I got one more thing you could try ".

" what would that be? " edward inquired before the sky maiden handed it to him " here try these "

edward took a look at them and shrugged his shoulders before he went inside to change into those clothes me about five seconds later he came out.

The clothes that Edward was wearing composed of black and white striped t shirt that was under an opened up button up green shirt combo along with a pair of jeens with white outlines.

" yoshi can you give me hat? " the little green female exceed obliged her brother figure and gave him his signature black hat that had three yellow feathers on the right side.

Once ed put it on he got a few comments " well? " ed asked " wow Edward you look like a completely different person " " yosh what Lucy said you look awsome! How do you feel? ".

" I don't know " he awnsered calmly with wendy adding in another comment " I figured you'd like it but I think that you like the type of clothing that's sort of a dark style "

" is that what it's called? " yoshi asked " I really don't know myself " wendy awnsered before yoshi spoke up again. " also Ed, we got something to address "

" huh? " edward was confused with wendy adding in " Edward your hair has gotten a little longer then usual so I think you should get a hair cut " " okay " edward awnsered really quickly " but don't shave me bald ".

" no we aren't gonna do that it's just so we could shorten it up " wendy explained before ed let out a mushroom sighing in defeat " alright fine ".

Outside yoshi and lucy were waiting for ed to be done " hey where's wendy? " lucy asked the little green cat shrugged her shoulders " I don't know, but can I ask you something? ".

" sure what's up? " " has bro been acting really weird lately? " " huh? I... " " it's alright I wanna know be honest has he been acting weird? "

" well honestly it's hard to tell what he is thinking cause he's pretty quiet and he don't really show a lot of emotion " " I guess ".

Then all of the sudden lucy had one question in particular " uh yoshi if you don't mind me asking this but does Edward like Wendy? " " yosh he considers her to be his best friend ".

" no not that what I meant I mean does he like her? " it took about five seconds for the green exceed awnsered " oooohhh! That yosh, I honestly have no idea but I'll tell ya one thing he's hasn't really been himself ever since we got back from Edolas ".

" how can you tell? " lucy inquired " eds really good at hiding his emotions but I've known him ever since me and bowser were born so maybe but it's not my place to say nor guess "

" hey guys here he is " wendy said presenting ed with his new look. His hair was cut to a medium length and now his bangs were a little shorter that now covered his forehead giving people a clear view of his eyes.

" whoa, bro I haven't seen you like that in a while " yoshi commented before lucy leaned in so she could get a better view of something

" what are you doing? " edward asked before she awnsered " honestly I think this is the first time I've ever seen your eyes this clear before and their actually pretty cool " he tilted his head in confusion.

" my eyes are cool? I don't get it ".

* * *

The next day...

As ufsual the fairy tail guild is as lively as ever with everyone getting into their daily brawls, interesting conversations to the occasional Juvia flooding the place once in a while with it being flushed down afterwards.

But today was different especially for a certain Dragon Slayer who was checking out the request board along with Carla, Yoshi and Bowser

" not many jobs huh? " bowser asked " yosh, that's for sure " " I agree with yoshi there isn't a single interesting job child " carla said to the young dragon slayer who was wearing a white shirt with red ribbon in the front along with a short red skirt black stockings and white shoes with her hair not in the usual pig tails but instead flowing down her back. **(There the clothes that she whears during the Penalty games look up [also a lot of that song stuff in their is so wrong)**

" we can't to sure there's got to be one today " the sky maiden awnsered honestly to carla before a voice spoke up.

" hey kiddo! " a voice greeted her and she turned around to face who greeted her and that was coming from natsu " finding any good jobs? " " no not yet ".

" hey where's Ed? " happy asked flying over and joining in on the conversation " oh he figured that he take the day off and try some things " yoshi awnsered perking up the Fire Dragons intrist

" doing what? " " I don't know " " same here " wendy said backing up the little green female exceed much to her curiosity and intrist.

* * *

Right now the scene shifts to show edward in the kitchen with a small notepad right next to him.

A bell rang witch meant that something was done cooking and inside was a bowl of cheese soaked nachos with him eating a single chip " hmm " he then began to write a note.

" nachos make a great lunch " he then dipped three chips in some salsa and ate them up " with salsa home made would defiantly be better ".

* * *

" well we've been trying to look for a good job to do but we can't really find anything that seems " yoshi was telling them what they were doing but couldn't find the last word to say

" interesting? " " yosh, what carla said thank you ".

" I think I might have a job that might be perfect " mirajane said getting their attention " what do you mean by that Mira? " yoshi inquired " well this job is rather interesting since none of the other guilds want to do this one, here I'll show you just give me sec ".

Ten seconds later she handed the flyer to the young sky dragon slayer " what it say? " bowser asked before she started to read it

" help me please. I need two wizards to help me track down my hero Mr,X its urgent so please come soon "

After she finished reading she checked out the location " it also says that it's around hargeon port " " sounds easy, but who's Mr,X? " carla asked with lucy coming over to the sky maiden with stars in her eyes.

" did you just say Mr,X? " " yosh that is what she just said " the green exceed replied retortedly while blonde contiued to look at the flyer.

" oh yeah I've heard about this " " if that's so why don't most wizards do it then? " carla inquired " yeah I'm curious to " happy added with mirajane awnsering that question.

" that's mainly because the client is just a little girl and the job had been up for at least six whole months requesting to help so someone could find Mr, X " " okay so who is this guy supposed to be? " natsu asked wanting to know who he was.

" Mr,X is a horror author and he's only been around for nearly three and a half years and what makes him unique is that he doesn't use his real name, he's practically a ghost no one knows what he looks like or where he is ".

" why does he not use name? " bowser asked in curiosity " " from what most people guess he does it so he don't get any form of poperazi so it would make a lot of sense " the blonde awnsered before she got an idea.

" hey Wendy you wouldn't mind if I tag along with you to the job? " " I don't see why not but I'm sure the client wouldn't mind if we bring along Carla, Yoshi and Bowser ".

" thanks child but today I think I'll pass for today " " whys that carla? " the sky maiden asked her little cat companion since she always does jobs with her so this was a little surprising.

" I believe edward might have the right idea cause it has been a while since I had a break so I'm going to take it a little easy for today so yoshi please keep an eye on wendy for me ".

The green female exceed gave a thumbs up " don't worry I will " " that includes you to bowser " " yes mam " bowser said replying back to white exceed before she brought out her wings as lucy looked to wendy with an eager look in her eyes

" so can I come? Please? " " sure I don't see why not but just let me get my things " " okay so how bout the we meet at the train station? " " sounds good " the sky maiden replied before she left to do what she had to do.

* * *

Carla had just arrived home and once she did her eyes were imediatlely latched onto a note that hung of the wall and read it.

" there are a few things i got to do, be back by at least 7:30. Huh, I wonder what edward is doing? "

* * *

Then...

The scene changes showing a very large city that resembled that of London back in the 18 hundreds mainly do to the architect style that the original founder wanted it to look like.

Currently the small group composed of Wendy, Lucy, Yoshi and Bowser were being lead by a nurse inside some sort of hospital " it's really nice to see that there a few wizards willing to help her out ".

" of course we're happy to help " lucy replied before wendy was curious to know something

" how long has she been like this? " " sadly for at least three whole months " the nurse said not to happy to admit it as they arrived to a door that had the number of 13 " she's in here most likely reading so that'll be it so if you need anything just give me a shout and I'll be right over ".

" Let's go inside " bowser said before the group entered the room that was surprisingly filled with at least a bunch of books of the little table that was right next to the bed.

As for the paitent it was a girl by the age of at least 10 gold colored eyes and silver colored hair wearing the simple hospital gown happily reading a book as if it was the last thing she was going to read.

" hello? " lucy called out gaining he girls attention as she put a book mark on the page she was on so she wouldn't lose it.

" hi, are you both wizards? " " yosh, that we are " yoshi declared happily and before she knew it and could react both she and bowser were in a tight hug " awwwww! Your so cute! " the little girl cried out with delight embarrassing the two cats while both lucy & wendy sweat dropped while chuckling nervously.

" okay i'm sorry about that..." she said now letting both of the exceeds go "...my names Marcy Lancestein...it's nice to meet you all ".

" same with you I'm Wendy " " my names Lucy " " the names Yoshi " " me Bowser " both of the exceeds said introducing themselves along with the female wizards

" no way you got a first edition of The Witch's Ghost? " " uh huh. Signed by Mr,X himself " marcy awnsered to lucy who opened it up and saw that the girl was telling the truth.

" This is so cool! " " what's special about that book right there? " wendy asked in curiosity before lucy awnserered her question " only the very first book that started it all and it's a fan favorite do to the great detail he putted in here about the witch's ghost herself ".

" Books look cool " bowser said checking out the covers making yoshi raise an eyebrow " oh so books are cool to you now? " she asked in amusement " shut up " bowser muttered " heard that " yoshi replied back while wendy was looking at them all.

" Wow these books have some interesting titles on them " wendy exclaimed before she read them out loud to herself " Howling City, Whisper Castle, Little Garden, Dark River, Ocotber Harvester, Lord of the Rats, Curse of the Black Knight , Crows Fly at Midnight, The Snow Growls, Attack of Snake Face, Cathedrail of Clowns, Zombie Island, and...Bug Boy? "

" I love that one! " lucy exclaimed before she took it from the bluenette " there's another book that goes to this and what makes this character special is that he he's an anti hero who defends his home by using really creepy insects ".

Yoshi and Bowser sweat dropped hearing that " I thought that you'd hate that sort of stuff? " " I do but i ignore that and focus on the character " the blonde replied to the green exceed before hilda spoke up.

" I agree with that to but recently I got this " once hilda brought the book out lucy instantly regonized it and her jaw dropped " this is the newest book that Mr,X has done he calls it Return of the Witch's Ghost and from what I hear it wasn't supposed to come out for at least two more months ".

" How'd you get this? " lucy asked " from the owner of the bookshop he calls himself Erny according to him Mr,X himself was there and and he told him about me so apparently he signed it and had him sent the book over here ".

" Your so lucky " lucy comment before continuing " so where should we start looking for him? " " if I had to take I guess most likely around the old shopping district so you should be able to find something around there ".

* * *

After getting a good lead the small group of wizards headed to the shopping district and once they all got there a lot of cool stuff was all around so much in fact bowser was going crazy.

" awsome! Hey what's this?! Oh this look cool! " the gold exceed explained excitedly as he quickly jumped from one stand to another with such energetic energy.

" talk about being over excited over the little stuff " wendy exclaimed with both lucy and yoshi replied with sweat drops appearing " yeah no kidding..." " yosh..." Bam! Yoshi then hit bowser right on the head since there brother figure wasn't around to do it and when she did he stopped but imediatlely something really caught bowsers eye cause they turned into stars.

he imediatlely flew over to a stand and gazed upon a display case and inside were these awsome looking boomerangs that had three curved blades resembling a saw blade.

" what these? " the gold exceed asked the man who imediatlely got his attention " ah, these are magic weapons, but I'm surprised that your interested in these old things ".

" how come? " the gold exceed asked " cause most people don't use boomerangs as weapons but these here are called the Swift Stars, made from an extremely rare mineral that bounces back anything and comes back to thrower but if you keep praticing with these you'll be able to control there movements ".

Bowser gasped " you can? Let me! Let m! Let me! " the cat said excitedly jumping up and down up and down while yoshi coming over to him.

" Okay settle down there tiger, how much for the boomerangs? " " fifty million jewel, but you can have them for free if you can knock down those two dummy's " the old man said pointing right to a set of old dummies that were at least twenty five feet away.

" Deal! " bowser quickly transformed and grabbed hold of the boomerangs and paused for a moment so he could feel more familiar with them. The good exceed felt the wind calm down and that was when he threw both of them at once instantly knocking over the target dummy's with ease and caught them with ease while grinning.

The old man gave bowser an applause " my, my. You my furry friend got some natural talent for these weapons so there yours now ".

" Woo hoo! " the gold exceed exclaimed as he shrunk down to his normal size along with his boomerangs that got smaller as well.

" Good for you bowser " yoshi said as they made there way through the markets while he was happily flying right next to her. " I'm really curious to know where this Mr,X is " Lucy spoke up followed by wendy

" Same here I just hope that we get to find him before- ooff! ".

All of the sudden someone bumped into the sky maiden wearing a black cloak with a hood hiding his face in a shadow along with some black robes.

" Terribly sorry " the stranger said and before all of the sudden he began to run away much to their confusion until it took a five second pause for them to figure it out.

They then looked at one another " that's him! " they all screamed and once that was all said the chase was now on and surprisingly who ever this guy was he was fast really fast.

" Hold on a sec! " Lucy called out to Mr'X who from the looks of it couldn't hear her or he was ignoring her until bowser got an idea

" Stop! " bowser cried out throwing both of his boomerangs right at him and began to gain speed but luckily their was a very narrow turn so mr'x skidded to slow himself down to avoid crashing into the wall.

Once he got his footing right the cloaked author dashed away leaving bowsers new boomerangs stuck in the wall much to his displeasure

" Aw man! This sucks! " the gold exceed exclaimed and after that the long chase began as it began to show multiple attempts of trying to catch him.

First was the exceeds flying up in air with mr'x diving straight down into haybin hiding from them and afterwards jumped right out but got spotted by wendy and lucy.

Next it shows literally mr'x jumping across the roof tops and looking down at the group before whistling in there direction and waved at them.

Now for some reason it shows the group running in multiple always like something you'd see like those scooby doo chases with mr'x casually walking down straight while drinking a bottle of water looking towards time reader and shrugs his shoulders.

* * *

" *panting, panting* Holy crap he fast! " " yosh... " the twins both said both exsausted including the young dragon slayer and blonde celestial mage as they looked to mr'x who was sitting across from them just calmly eating Fiores version of Chinese food.

" So do you give up yet?! " he asked " before yoshi snapped her fingers and motioned them all to huddle up. " okay so what now? " lucy asked " I think instead of chasing him all together we try and put him up in a corner ".

" How are we gonna do that? " wendy inquired " alright first bowser I need you to get him moving, next lucy I need you to use one of your spirits and try to make him change his route " " how am supposed to? ".

The little green exceed cut her off " okay let's move and wendy I'll carry you down " on que yoshi did so and brought Wendy down while bowser quickly flew over to mr'x while lucy began to run in the direction where yoshi told her to be at and saw that bowser was learning him in her direction.

( so far the plan is working but how am I? That's it! ) once her mind was made up she brought out one of her keys

" **Open! Gate of the Soldier! Nene!** " once she called him out appeared ready to do what she said " you called? " the soldier asked while laying down to the side in a inappropriate way much to the blondes eye sight but quickly got the situation at hand.

" Okay I need you to get him to go into that direction! " " hmmm? " the spirit version of dead pool hummed in intrist and saw what she meant " okaaaaay! Cool now I get to see if I can out shoot that wierd ass horse guy ".

" Come on! Don't let him get away! " " yeah! Yeah! Keep your shirt on! But then again off would be better " " just do it! " the blonde snapped.

" Fiiiiiiinnnnneeee! " nene said before he fired off the arrows that Mr.X barely dodged grazing his cloak " hey! Whoa! Whoa! Easy don't try and kill him! "

" Awwww! But that's what makes it so much fun " the spirit whining away before he went back to the spirit realm muttering about having a need for Yankee from Virgo meaning Lucy's idea had backfired badly or so she thought.

All of the sudden mr,x dashed down the corner but was imediatly greeted by wendy " " now Wendy let him have it! " " right... **Sky Dragon Roar!** " with the help of her breath attack Yoshi's plan had worked succesfuly managing to get him into a corner.

Then ater a long time of being chased around Mr,X had finally been cornered do to everyone's team work " your defiantly something aren't ya? " he asked before turning to face both Wendy, Lucy and the twin exceeds.

" Look we just wanna talk to you " lucy began while catching her breath before wendy spoke up " we're telling the truth we just want five minutes of your time and we'll make some sort of arrangement if we have to ".

Mr,X chuckled " I'm quite surprised that you went to such lengths to just to find out my identity " when Mr, X removed his hood and the funny things is it revealed to be none other then ed and upon seeing this everyone's jaws pratically dropped to the ground.

" WHAAAAAAAAT?! " both lucy and bowser cried out followed along by Wendy and yoshi " EDWARD?! " " ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! " ed laughed nervously with a sweat drop.

" Okay can you all calm down now? " " calm down?! Edward your Mr,X?! " " yep " ed awnsered lucy in a casual voice without a care in the world as he removed the rest of his robes

" So now you know what now? Are you going to give away my identity? " " no,no,no! Edward were not " wendy said trying to reassure him while waving his hands in defense

" Then why were you trying to catch me? " " it's part of a job but Edward could you please just here us out for a minute? " after a few seconds of silence ed awnsered back "I'm all ears "

" gross... " " that's just metaphor bowser he don't actually mean it " yoshi explained " ooooohhhhh, "

Then...

" Sk the reason why you were chasing me is because this little girl wants to meet me? "

" Yes and she's going to have a very dangerous operation and she might not make it so that's why we've been trying to talk to you cause she wants to meet you in person and she doesn't want to reveal your secret to anyone ".

" Your saying that the procedure could kill her? " " yes bro were telling you the truth there's an only one percent chance that she'll make it, but over and all it doesn't look so good " " so please, please? " wendy said in a begging tone. " Go see Marcy she just wants to meet you ".

Edward thought about this for a long a moment before he came to a dicision " take me to her then ".

Later at the hospital mya knew her operation would happen sooner or later and there was so much that she couldn't stall but even so she didn't lose hope.

Soon enough all of that praying was awnsered as Edward entered into her room wearing his Mr X disguise and pulled out a chair before sitting down.

" are you Marcy? " " yes, who are you? And how do you know my name? " edward chuckled while putting his hand behind his head.

" Well I found out when I had a very nice conversation with a duo of wizards " " wait, wait a minute they did find you? " ed chuckled and nodded his head " took them a little while but that was cause I didn't know and they told what was happening. "

" Yeah, I might not have to long but that's why I asked them to help me find you its so I can finally meet you in actual person and I can tell your the real one ".

That perked up his intrist " real one? " " a few people tried to dress up like you but I know that was only just to make me happy so I went along with what they were trying to say that way they wouldn't feel so bad "

" That's a very nice thing to do " Ed commented as he continued and prepared to take off his mask but stopped real quick by mya " are you sure? " " after everything I heard I'm okay with it ".

When those words were said Edward had removed his mask and upon seeing his face she gasped " no way...Edward strider? Your Mr,X? " the little girl asked in disbelief and yet at the same time excitement.

" Surprised? " " well yeah I've always heard about you ever since you first appeared on the newspaper so I've been a huge fan ever since but can I ask you something? " " of course ".

" Do you write because deep down you feel sad? " that surprised ed a lot before he awnsered " yes I do, but that's why I do it so it can help me out " " with what? " the little girl inquired.

" Sometimes there are moments when I need to be strong, I know most people would think its not good but for me that's just how it is ".

" I might not be old enough to understand what you mean but it don't mean I could try and figure out " the girl said before she broke into tears and out her head in his chest.

" Thank you...I mean it...I'm glad that I got to meet you..." she then looked up at him " could you also tell wendy, lucy and the cats that I said thank you to? " " I will ".

" One more thing...if I don't make it..te...tell my momma that I love her and I'm grateful for everything she has done for me " " I promise, but listein I know it's that much but even if there's no hope try to hold on ".

Ed paused for a sec " even by some miracle I know you can do it cause there's so many things you have yet to experience the world, making new acquaintances, having adventures while being around the people you care about most that's the best thing there is ".

They both heard a knock and when edward turned around he saw that it was marcy's nurse who mouthed " it's time " " edward, I'll try...I'll try to hold on " edward gave her one last hug before he left and watched the doctors move her into a private room where the procedure was taking in place.

Later on that night the group was staying at the hotel that was hooked up to the hospital and everyone was asleep except for wendy who just woke up. She looked to where edward was sleeping but when she did the young devil slayer wasn't their but she had an idea for where he was at.

And right she was for he was sitting very closely in a waiting chair that was right next to operation room that was still going on

" Edward...you should get some rest " he shook his head as she sat down right next to him " I can't, if I do then I won't be able to forgive myself " " your just really worried about her aren't you? " he nodded.

" How can I not be? For all I know I gave her a false hope and if I do then I must face what lies ahead of me " he then turned to face her " if there is a slight chance that Marcy can make it then I want to know myself ".

Hearing this coming from edward was just a pure surprise since he's never been this serious about life and death and how much he feels about it.

" I understand edward, but now that I look at it you've changed so much ever since we've joined fairy tail " " really? I never noticed that but if that's the case it's more like we both did ".

" Yeah I guess " wendy said before laying head on eds left shoulder much to his confusion " what are you doing? " " it's that way you can have company and I can have a pillow but you don't mind do you? " no I'm fine with it ".

The next morning came by and when it did lucy was already dressed walking around looking for both edward and wendy

( where are they? ( she asked herself and before she knew it both of them were found wendy was fast asleep on ed's shoulder while he had succumbed to sleep. Seeing the sight the blonde couldn't help but smile ( even though they don't like it, I really feel like both of these two might become something a little bit more ).

All of the sudden they both woke up to see the blonde smiling at them much to Wendy's embaresment while edward was confused before they were approached by a woman who was practically an identical older twin to Marcy only her hair was much longer wearing an orange shirt and bright blue jeens.

" are you the Mr,X my little marcy has been talking so much about? " ed rose up while taking off his hat and putting it against his chest " I am... " " well I'm glad to meet you ".

" If I had to guess your Marcy's mother aren't you? But I must ask this question is she? " Ed asked makin a pause go off as he was ready to hear the final words that would either be good or worse.

" Some how you did something, and for that my little girl is able to go on " yoshi and lucy gasped in shock and hugged one another as did edward to wendy along with bowser who didn't want to be left out on this happy moment.

The woman identified herself as Pam and told them that despite the odds Marcy had made it threw her operation and was going to live a long life but at the moment she was recovering. After all thanks were said edward had left leaving a small package right next to hilda and much to lucys confusion she figured out that edward had his reason not to go see her, but wendy and the twins had a feeling why.

The scene now changes to show cliff edge and looking off at the distance was edward who was enjoying the peace and serenity of this sight.

Gentle wind flowed through his hair as he was keeping to himself until he turned and saw wendy " it's nice over here " the sky maiden said as she stood right next to him

" It is...I found this play a while back when we joined fairy tail...but I know what your going to ask...why didn't I see Marcy? " " yeah, but edward why didn't you? ".

" I don't really know...these feelings everything it's just still so to new me, that I do not know what to do... but in truth I see a bright future for hilda, I think that's why I left... ".

" so your just following what feels right to you, that's why you left her that gift cause you have faith in her right? " ed looked at her before turning back " I guess that's how it's said and described ".

After that he began to walk away before turning to the sky maiden " are you coming? I think that we ought to celebrate the occasion " she couldn't help but smile and nod before joining him as they both walked home while Wendy asked one more question.

" hey ed? " " hmmm? " " what did you give Hilda? " " my keychains " this surprised the sky maiden.

Are sure that you wanted to give them to her? " he nodded " it felt like the right thing to do and personally I just know she has a bright future ahead of her ".

"...by the way to nearly forgot to ask why do you disguise yourself as Mr,X? " eh, I don't like the attention, I mean being a wizard is one thing but doing that it's just last time hobby that got bigger ".

" Hmm, " " what? " Ed asked raising an eyebrow do to the sky maiden smiling at him " oh nothing, your just full of surprises ".

 **Even though edward might seem a little different I'm fine with it cause he's my friend and i never though that he would so caring in the inside despite his usual personality. So in the end I'm glad that I met him and as time goes on I know he'll become a better person and I hope that someday I can finally lift off the weight that I feel cause no matter what I'll be by his side.**

* * *

 **Perfesor Yoshi's class about the ocs of the story**

" wow! That sure was crazy today but now it's my part to tell you about the Ocs that my creator use in this story and today it's gonna be ironically about me and Bowser! "

Multiple images of the twin exceeds appear in the background behind her " okay first off yes we're both talking flying cats but we're twins that's what makes us so special. Bowser doesn't really have a good vocab so he constantly says his name a lot but even do really nice guy.

You see he's capable of flying just like me but he also capable of transforming into a larger version of himself sort of like Panterlily but unlike the overkill sword he uses boomerangs to help him fight with his brute strength.

As for yours truly I specialize with healing magic so in short terms I'm a medic who takes pride in her work to do what ever I can to help out when ever I can

well that's today's class, Rise! Bow! Dismissed! Yoshi! " the little green female exceed now throws her book at the screen making it go black.

 **So how did you all like this chapter? I mean it's pretty cool to me I mean come on usually everyone has a secret hobby so that's how the idea came to mind.**

 **Plus I figured I could write the beggining of a future character that shall appear later on in my story's so I hope that you've all enjoyed Marcy.**

 **Now for those that love to have a good time next time I'm officially glad to say that the next chapter will finally have the rest of the ocs meet fairy tail and the only thing I can say is that you'll find out something else unexpected and surprising about edward.**

 **So stay tuned for next time Big Loud Night!**

 **Okay that's enough for right now so until next time...**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**

 **Ps Bird is the word!**

 **( Also starting right now I'm gonna be focusing on my Halloween special for this story called The Outcast VS The Spook Master so I hope that you will all check it out along with Anarchy of Anime that's written by my friend Bloody Demon666 and if you want Danganronpa or other kick ass stories check out the CelestialSky Dragon )**


	41. Christmas special

okay **first off this is gonna be a Christmas special for one of my best stories that I've ever done and it's none other then the Outcast.**

 **Hi I'm Chance Green The G King and it was only at least one year ago that I've joined fan fiction and gained so many loving readers and meeting fellow authors who I can call friends.**

 **To be honest I never once imagined that this sight would actually help me find a place to use my creativity through words and various things that I love .**

 **So now to me and all of my loving readers I give you all my thanks and of course shout outs to all of my friends out there.**

 **Now for those that are wondering why I'm doing this it's simple...you see they did two Christmas specials for the manga and an Ova special witch was entirely just wrong but hot at the same time, but you just need to watch it and you'll see what I mean.**

 **Without further ado I give you a holiday special and yes I don't own fairy tail nor manga just only ocs and the songs that will be used in this now enjoy**

 **Christmas Special**

Currently right now it was Christmas time in magnolia with all of the streets decorated from the ground up and all the corners had a at least one small Christmas tree decorated. But currently right now the fairy tail guild just brought one right from the east forest do to happily accepting a job from the mayor himself to put it up.

" alright everyone listen up! " Erza said getting her fellow guild mates attentions " this tree is very important so we all must be careful agreed? " " aye sir! " everyone said in agreement but all of the sudden the tree itself was lifted into the air. Now the one person that was doing this was none other then the Blue Thunder Devil Slayer Edward Strider who plunged into the ground so it would hold much to everyone shock.

" hmmm, that looks nice " he said before slapping his hands and looked to everyonelse who gawked at him especially the men " what? " " my pride! " a lot of the males said making Edward shrug his shoulders and headed back to the guild by jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

With a quick rush Edward slided down a ramp made out of ice curtsy of Gray Fullbuster himself and landed right in front of the guild halls which was heavily decorated and entered through the front door step and went inside.

The guild hall looked so awsome with dozens of light strand of multiple colors along with reefs while on the corner was a giant Christmas tree that was brought in and cut down thanks to Gajeel who used his Iron Dragon Sword as a chainsaw.

As he made his way threw he bonked natsu and gray on the head with his left arm knocking them unconscious and went over to the tree that was behing decorated by Wendy along with Yoshi, Bowser and Carla.

" it's actually looking nice wendy " he said getting the sky maidens attention " oh hi Edward " she said greeting him and climbed back down while looking at the tree.

" it's coming along pretty good don't you think? " " I guess... " Edward said answering in his usual tone " Edward, is this by any chance the third Christmas you'll have? You know because of... " " my amnesia? Yes ".

" I still can't believe that your memory isn't coming back like it has lately " " well, there's nothing I can really do about it. But even after spending two years in Jasper having Christmas there I still don't understand it ".

The sky maiden was confused " you don't understand what? " " I guess everything about it..it's just so strange to me " ed simply said before Mira spoke up " okay, now may I have everyone's attention? " once she spoke up everyone was silent and decided to listen.

" now as you all know one of our many traditions involve a secret santa. Now the rules are simple you have two days pick something for someone else besides yourself and remember just do your best ".

* * *

" baramababamba, mumble jumbo, baramamabamba " bowser sang as he flew in the air right next to his twin sister yoshi and friend carla.

" what's a secret Santa? " edward asked as he was on his way home with Wendy and their exceeds.

" bowser never heard to " " yosh, that's the same with me " both the twin exceeds added " it's simple really... " Carla began " you go and get a gift for one that you wish to give and that person revives it and no one knows who it's from ".

" what carla said it's just a simple gift exchange with the secret santa's not revealing their identity "

" but doesn't Santa Claus do it for you instead? " the four of them sweat dropped hearing that from Edward but it was to be excepted since he didn't have a lot of knowledge on certain things so of course it makes him confused.

The next day Edward decided to take it easy today while Wendy went out on a job along with team natsu and that actually seemed like something he could take advantage of and could get her something.

" hmmmm? " he hummed looking at a shirt " no " he then saw a hat with a ribbon " no and defiantly not that one " he said avoiding eye contact with a creepy looking doll.

He then decided to pause while putting his left hand under his chin as he began to think "*sigh* this is tricky. I recall getting gifts for yoshi, bowser, Rolland, Straga, Alvis and Olof being easy but this different. ".

The devil slayer paused as he continued to think and then noticed something in a display case " um, excuse me but what is that? " the clerk looked at where he was pointing.

" it's photo pendent " " I still don't know what that is " " heheh, very funny kid. you been sleeping under a rock? " edward tilted his head to the side " I don't get it " " okay. You see these things are special especially for those that are very close to you " " but what do you do with it? ".

" you add a photo and that let's them see whatever is inside. But look kid you gonna buy one? " " no, but I'll get these while I'm at it " Edward said before placing a long bright purple ribbon on the countertop along with a cool looking green shirt with a new little white and yellow dress.

Edward had finished up his christmas shopping and saw that Wendy and the rest of team natsu had just returned. He then proceeded to go and greet them but quickly decided to hide and listen in on their conversation that he normally didn't do.

" so have either of you got a gift? " erza asked the group in curiousity " yep! " both natsu and gray said at the same time much to their displeasure " are you trying to copy me?! " " both of you just shut up! " the red head exclaimed before bonking both of their heads together before Lucy spoke up.

" well I have. What about you Wendy? " the sky maiden paused " I honestly don't know..cause it's hard to know what Edward even likes...Zeus I guess that's what to expect when you have trouble trying to find your memory's ".

Ed's eyes darted down before she continued on " ...even so I know he'll be alright with what ever I give him cause he's so understanding...but I just don't want it to be simple I want it to be something meaningful ".

( meaningful? ) the devil slayer said to himself before heading into the east forest to clear his head and wrap up the gifts.

Later that night Edward was still in the east forest and why he was there was uncertain even for him, but he also wrapped up the gifts he bought today. Then after about a small time of thinking he just planted both of his hands into the ground and began to do something.

* * *

The next day it was Christmas Day and everyone in Magnolia was opening up their presents and was filled with joy upon getting their surprises and we're enjoying the time with their family's.

Now for fairy tail everyone was up bright and early in anticipation for the annual secret santa.

Natsu apparently got Lucy a little stuffed dragon, while she got him a necklace that resembled the face of his magic seal. Erza had received a free year supply of strawberry cake from the master, while gray got a water droplet ring ( you all know ) who got a nice engraved silver bracelet for the ice make wizard himself.

Happy got carla a pair of ear rings much to her surprise and scored under the misstletoe. Gajeel gave lily a brand new sword to replace the one that he had busted back in escolar and received a black bandana from levy who got one from jet and droy ending up in a fight.

Lissana got cat themed pillow from Mira who got a cool looking outfit from Elfman for her modeling.

Now by then everyone received their presents all except for Wendy who started to feel a little down and then saw that there was one left and went over it and noticed it was for her.

" upon seeing it she wondered who it was from and opened it up and gasped upon seeing a twin wing shaped pedant that had multiple small blue and brown jewels on the front.

She then opened it up and inside revealed to be three small pictures including the wings with yoshi being on the right wing and bowser on the left with Edward right in the middle of it.

Just all of the sudden a stray tear came out and the sky maiden just felt happy and then noticed Edward was walking up to the rooftop and decided to follow him.

Once the door opened Edward sat on the ledge looking over the city that was bright and alive with the sounds of and happiness filling the air " thank you Edward " Wendy said speaking up and went over to sit right next to him.

" it's the least I can do, Merry Christmas wendy " " merry christmas Edward and I was glad that I saw you cause I wanted to give you something " the sky maiden said before placing a small bird on his hand.

" what's this? " " it's a turtle dove, and it's symbol of our friendship cause that's what they mean and Edward...thank you for, being there with me and for being my friend " edward smiled at thought and remembered all of the times they had shared together I'm such a short amount of time that it seemed incredible on how life itself seemed so slow but at the same time it goes by quickly.

Then before long the two embraced in a hug and just ignored everything around them before edward looked up above and tilted his head in confusion.

" what's that supposed to be? " wendy was confused as well and looked up before imediatlely blushing like strawberrry ( why is that even up here?! ) th-that's mistletoe " " why do they hang it up there? ".

" I don't know " " but what is it? " Edward asked while Wendy was trying to speak cause she was just blushing away " it's mistletoe and when ever people are under it they...they kiss ".

" I'm still confused but it's alright we don't need to " edward said trying to reassure her but the sky maiden thought other wise deep inside herself.

After a taking a deep breath the sky maiden surprisingly quickly pecked Edward on the lips confusing him before he felt a sensation much to his curiosity while the others in the simply smiled at this.

Once all of that happened everyone got together and began to sing away for the bright future laying ahead of them.

" **We wish you a merry Christmas! We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!**

 **We wish you a merry Christmas! We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!**

 **The timing's to you where ever you are we wish you a merry Christmas and happy new year!**

 **We wish you a merry Christmas! We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!**

 **To be continued**

 **well you guys that's it. And yes I do realize that this is possibly one of the few shortest chapters I've made for this story but that alright cause it's just how I pictured it.**

 **I was gonna do the original Christmas specials but after watching the latest one and laughing do hard I was like "haahahahaha! No.." Because I just wanted to make it simple.**

 **Now that's enough for right now and I'm glad that I did this cause to me it's an acheivment and I feel proud and you have no idea how much gratitude I express.**

 **Also for those that love the story the new chapter will be out soon! So be patient**

 **So until next time...**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**

 **Also Merry Christmas to one and all! And to all a goodnight!**


	42. Chapter 42 Big Loud Night!

**A long time ago in the past...of ausomeness... Hehe Star Wars refrence their no it's still fairy tail.**

 **Hey you guys! This is your main man the G King!**

 **Now most of you are wondering why I'm doing this its becuase I can. Also this chapter is going to be very very special. Why is it? Because now it's time for fairy tail to meet Edwards friends and yes I mean actually all of them.**

 **Such as Olof, Straga, and the other two Alvis and Rolland so hope you enjoy those guys, cause there going to be hosting one hell of a party and I sincerely hope that you like what plays.**

 **Also if you can guess what movie references were used in this chapter then please let me know cause this is a refrence from a classic and one from the 80's and a modern day film.**

 **Just a heads up I'm just gonna be playing whatever sounds good to me so sit down and read or just ski any song you don't like whatever works for you guys**

 **okay don't want to spoil it to much let's get this party started! ( as usual I don't own fairy tail or other stuff I include into this story just only my ocs.**

 **Chapter 39**

Big **Loud Night!**

A loud whine was heard throughout the guild hall and that was coming from team natsu

" man! There ain't any good jobs! " the fire dragon whined in annoyance since it was true that there weren't any good jobs to do nothing it was a very, very slow freakin day

" yeah it's been like this for nearly two days " lucy added " aye, from what I hear that there's been a lot of festivals lately, so that would explain why " happy said before he caugh sight of Edward moving around a large box of fireworks.

" hey Ed? What's that stuff for? " happy asked flying over to him and his twin exceeds yoshi and bowser " oh this? Each year I help make fire works for the harvest festival that happens each year back in Jasper "

" isn't that where you trained for two whole years? " wendy asked with him nodding " yeah, it's also near the same area where I found yoshi and bowser's egg "

Then natsu instantly got an idea " hey Ed? You think we can tag along? " the fire dragon said while holding his hand out to the rest of his team who were actually surprised that he came up with an idea.

" I don't see why not " ed replied and all of the sudden bowser came flying straight at him " bro! Check out! " the gold exceed said giving it to his older brother figure.

Edward then began to read and then his eyes widened " this does not look good " he said to himself loud enough for everyone else to hear " edward what is it? " Wendy asked all concerned

As they made there way to the train station and to jasper the letter that was given to edward began to be heard

 **Edward, it's me Alvis. I have some bad news and the town is in trouble so I hope that you can quickly as possible. Once you've arrived home we will tell you what's been going on.**

 **I've also sent a letter to Straga but I'm not so sure if he'll get it but one way or another the news will spread so if we're lucky enough that'll get his attention cause I've haven't seen him in a while.**

 **As for Rolland he's still with me and we've only gotten here about a week ago so come quickly.**

 **Alvis.**

Wendy noticed the young devil slayer's concern and went to him " ed what is it? " " I need to go to jasper so I'll be gone for a few days " once edward said that he quickly dashed out of the guild hall with yoshi and bowser in tact. Leaving the letter flying on the floor and happy picking it up.

" whoa. It sounds really serious " the blue exceed said passing to carla " my goodness the way how it sounds it does " the white exceed said before giving it to wendy with everyone else peering down.

And then..

Edward was calmly sitting on the seat of the train heading to jasper along with wendy right next to him and the other exceeds sitting across while behind them was erza, gray, natsu who was unconscious, lucy, and for some reason Gajeel.

" why are you even here? " gray asked in curiosity with the iron dragon replying " I owed bowser a favor and I heard jasper is a nice town cause I had nothing else better to do ".

" so Edward will this Olof being waiting for at the station? " Carla inquired earning a nod and before long they all had arrived at the town of jasper.

After everyone got off and especially natsu they were greeted by two individuals

the first one had short dark purple hair with blue eyes and had five scars over his right eye and six diagonal on his neck. His outfit consisted of a black vest with a gray shirt underneath along with a pair of worn out looking pants and black high laced shoes.

The second was quite different. He had bright blue eyes and long orange hair with black streaks. But what did make him stand out was that his arms looked more like tiger claws and less human but around the area where it connected to the shoulder there appeared to be old looking stich marks. His clothes consisted of a black and orange stripped tank top with dark green pants and dark brown leather boots.

Upon seeing the two ed smiled as he approached them " it has been a while " he spoke up getting their attention " hey, hey! Edward! My man! " the tiger like human said going up to him and exchanged a fist bump " hey did you get taller? " " hahaha, very amusing rolland " he said greeting the tiger now identified as Rolland before turning to the purple haired man.

" it is good to see you edward, your looking well " he said politely bowing a bit " and to you, Alvis " Edward said greeting his other friend alvis and turned to the group.

" everyone these are my friends, this is Alvis Marca and the tiger is Rolland Hawke " " it's very nice to meet you both, any friend of Edward is a friend of ours " erza spoke up making rolland snicker.

" hehe, man your lucky ed, you got yourself into fairy tail? Now color me impressed " " I would have to agree with Rolland on this one, you never did seem the type to join a guild ".

" why do you keep saying that? Straga said the same thing, besides I was member of Cait Shelter before joining the guild along with Wendy and Carla ".

" ah right, I remember reading you on the paper earning the nick name of the Magician heheh, so who's this wendy? " " uh...that would be me " the sky maiden spoke up getting both of their attention but backed up and began to whisper.

" wow! Ed has a nice lady friend?! And at his age! That's bull crap! We should have woman before they do! " " honesty rolland... " alvis said shaking his head " why does it even matter? "

" you both know I can hear you " edward spoke up " shut up! " Rolland retorted back before they stopped whispering and heard loud footsteps.

" hahaha, just like old times, " a voice said revealing that to be of none other then Olof " but boys, you really need to stop doing that. Edward! Rolland! Alvis! " the nosferatu looking man said extending out his arms before the three males went over to him.

" Olof! " " good to see ya! " " you boys want a drink? " " yeah, let's all go back to our cafe " another voice spoke up revealing to none other then the personality wizard Straga much to edward's amusement.

* * *

Then everyone had gathered in the cafe much to Ezra's enjoyment since her craving for sweets was off the charts so to her she was happy, happy, and it was reviewed that strata had already arrived.

Right now Olof was giving out some of his famous service pouring a few drinks and sighed

" boy's it's not looking good, that money has to be made in three days other wise Matthew will turn the town into a giant condo "

" I don't get it though, the stuff he did was illegal! Shouldn't the council do anything about this? " Rolland inquired all confused with alvis awnsering " there's no evidence that he did it ".

" even so there eyewitnesses and we were all part of the bunch " straga chimmed " but you forget that midget is only about the sixth most wealthy person in fiore " Alvis said reminding them.

" really? " lucy asked in surprise " yosh, there's a lot of secrets that guy has " yoshi awnsered and continued " but the problem is how the heck are we gonna raise the money? ".

That was a mayor big question cause no one had any idea how that money could be raised in only a few short days but it would appear as if right now bowser just had his moment under the sun.

" Band! The band! " the gold exceed exclaimed excitedly before flying over to ed " bro! The band! "

" band? " it took ed a moment but then realized what he meant " the band "

" wait a minute slow down their tiger " Rolland said " you want us to get the band back together to raise the money? " Rolland inquired before alvis spoke up " actually, that's not a bad idea ".

" wait a minute? You guys used to be a band? " Lucy spoke up and then looked to Ed " how many surprises do you have Edward?! " " I don't know, they never come up " the devil slayer replied shrugging his shoulders.

" yeah, yeah, that could actually work we could play a big show and bam, we'll get the money " straga said catching wendy's intrist.

" if that's true and you were in a band, what type of music did you guys play? " " we mostly played whatever sounded to good and to the audience and some mellow stuff " straga answered.

" heheh! That's so cool! " natsu exclaimed " what were you all called? " " I believe we used to call ourselves **Super Stunt** " alvis replied.

" never heard of you guys " lucy said before sweat dropping at gajeel " please don't " " you guys are musicians too? That's cool cause we got something in common " the iron dragon spoke up getting a back lash from natsu" heck no! ".

" we'll believe it or not.. " Olof began "...according to sorcerer weekly they were gonna be the next big hit " " why'd you guys stop? " Wendy inquired.

" eh, we all had to much stuff to do we just did it as a past time hobby " nene spoke up surprising lucy.

" wait a minute, when did you get here?! And don't tell me. nene is in the band too!? " lucy asked while kind of having an ugly image appear in her brain on what he would look like before the devil himslef appeared before her behind.

" I know, right? " he asked pratically scaring her ghost out as he contiued and walked over giving alvis and rolland a high five since he was trapped in edolas" who's balls did I have to fondle to get into a band? I can't tell you but it does rhyme with "ward" "

" you know I'm right here " edward said " wasn't talking to you, I was talking to them " the spirit said pointing right at the readers who were checking out this chapter.

" okay guys now we know what we got to do so let's get our old equipment and book our show " rolland said taking charge and headed to a random room " Rolland it's the left door " alvis spoke up " I knew that! ".

* * *

" Steve come on you owe me, we'll play anywhere in the city anytime for anybody "

" yeah put us up in the crystal lounge or the cliff theater we always were able to blow away the crowds in those joints " Alvis said adding in to what Rolland said with Steve replying back.

" I don't know boys, I just don't know. And besides were pretty much at a loss with the asshole mayor leaving the city broke " " that's what we're trying to do Steve raise the money there's got to be something come on please? There ain't no body else around here that can hook us up with the best places to perform " Straga spoke up with the guy nodding his head impressed.

" wow that's quite a lot of intentions you got " " Steve this is serious we need a place where we can have people coming from all around, we need twenty five thousand jewel " ed explained making steve chuckle.

" 25 grand? Mmmm, you ever heard of or familiar with the palace castle ballroom? " " yeah it's that old castle up north built at least seven hundred years ago " alivs quickly awnsered.

" that's the place where you'll get that money easily " " your positive? " Ed aksed " yeah " " okay then do you think that you can book in two nights from now? " " whoa,whoa, two days from now? A gig like that you need to spread the word around and it usually takes longer "

" don't worry about that we can cover that part cause we got a few people can help us out " alivis said reasurring the the guy " you know what forget about it " alivis then got an idea.

" say uh, how's your wife? I might have some information she'd like to know " Steve turned to alivis with a raised eyebrow " you blackmailing me alivs? " " if you want to put it that way, Steve we need this gig not for us but everyone ".

" look if you can get us into the palace castle ballroom and I gurantee you we'll pack it from miles around what do you say? If the towns gonna go away then mighty as well go down with a bang ".

" huh, that's pretty convincing Ed, alright I'll get ya the palace castle I'll get everything ready and I'll make it look pretty with plenty of seats for everyone can fit in and yes it is large so you might or might not get a decent crowd, but if you do I want a little fix of the gig okay? "

" thanks Steve pleasure doing buisness and you won't regret it " alivis said shaking his hand with the group leaving the room and before long team natsu looked at them

" well what'd he say? " natsu asked and to aw nest yes Edward gave a thumbs up meaning it's a go

" so what do we do now? " wendy asked " we need to go around the nearest towns and city's to spread the word that were playing " Edward said before heading out the door with the sky maiden in tow following both alivs and Rolland.

* * *

elsewhere in Fiore not to far away from jasper a man by the name of Matthew was sunbathing on a lawn chair right next to a massive pool. The guy was short but to most people this guy was a big deal he was a midget with short black hair and brown eyes that were concealed by a pair of shades.

" Aw this is the life " he muttered to himself before one of his goons dressed up in a tuxedo came up to him

" what is it? " " sir I think you might wanna look at this " the gaurd said passing the flyer to his boss who read it out loud

" Super Stunt reunion after two whole years to save the town of jasper?! Oh hell no! Send a few boys to get fetch them for a meeting " " you got it boss ".

* * *

Meanwhile the screen turns their attention to a what appeared to a magic mobile that resembled that of red Ford Mustang and behind the wheel was Alvis with Rolland in he front seat while Edward and Wendy were in the back seat. The reason why they doing this was to hang up a few posters for the show and now they just finished up. But right now he just finished telling both of his freinds about how he met the sky maiden.

" dang you got one hell of a story there " rolland complemented " I'm surprised you even joined a guild edward " alvis added

" what's the big deal? I just went with the flow " " ha! " rolland laughed at ed's comment and turned to wendy " I don't what ya did but I like this version better " that made her very confused and looked to ed who gave "I don't know either " he replied shrugging his shoulders.

As they were driving two jet black magicmoblies came out and began to tail them.

" oh shit " alvis said " what? " rolland asked " Mathew's goons " " shit! " one of the cars then motioned them to stop and so they did just to see what they were up.

When the first car stopped the drivers door opened and out came one of maxwell's goons

" what do you want? " alvis asked " our boss wants to chat with ya so step out of the car " after a brief pause alvis put the gear on and speed off while alvis flipped them off and soon the chase was on.

" freakin figures that mathew got a whiff of this, now he's gonna get in the way " " well there not gonna catch us were on a mission to save our home " the spectere returned back to the human tiger before driving right in the middle of the street and did a few donuts

" Alvis... " rolland growled before the car chase contiued on eventually leading them in a parking lot right near a large mall " has this happened before? " wendy asked whispering to edward " yeah, this was normal ".

" come on loose them! " rolland yelled as alvis drove around " we'll be alright just as long as we get back to expressway " " it don't look like no express way to me! " rolland retorted back to alvis.

" don't yell at me " " well the hell you want me to do Motörhead?'! " rolland replied holding onto his seat tight " well try not to be so negative all the time try to give some...constructive criticism".

" well you got us into this parking lot, now you get us out! " hearing rolland asy that confirmed one of ed's fears " tighten up your seat belt " the devil slayer said to the sky maiden who did it without any question.

" you want out of this parking lot?...okay "

* * *

Inside the mall people were buying stuff and it was all peaceful and before long alvis drove his car right threw the wall with maxwell's goons still in persuit smashing threw the front glass and out into the walkways pretty much smashing anything that got in the way while people were running for their lives with Blues Brothers Theme playing in the background.

" Alvis! " " Rolland relax how many times have I done this? *honkx3* " " yeah good point " the tiger replied with wendy looking at ed " this was normal for you? " " again yes we always got into stuff like this ".

They contiued the persuit nearly throughout the whole mall and then alvis did a sharp right turn while the first goon can hit a grandpiano tipping it to its side while the other car

" oh shit! " it flipped upside down and started sliding down with the two drivers screamed while the other car continued persuit until alvis got an idea " rolland do me a favor and look for brown bag in glove box " rolland quickly found what he was told to look for and looked inside

" drywall nails? " " yes now throw them out " " you don't need to tell me twice! " rolland retorted as threw the dry wall nails onto the ground in the way of the last car that instantly flew into the air and crashed right into the ceiling ending the chase with alvis's car flying right out a front window on the otherside of the mall ending the chase with music ending.

At the second goon car " they broke my watch! " " my watch to! And my mamma gave it to me for Christmas! ".

* * *

They now had just arrived back at the cafe and told them what happened

" bloody hell! " Olof exclaimed " you drive through another mall! " he exclaimed angry " that's gonna cost me finger and a leg! "

" hey you know how Mathew plays his games " Rolland retorted back the nosferatu looking man while Carla was just bewildered by the story

" what you did was reckless what if wendy was hurt?! " " its okay Carla, " the sky maiden spoke up even if we got into trouble I have Edward to help me " Edward paused before turning away with a blush on his cheeks.

" so wait a minute you were in another world? " straga said asking nene who told his side of the story after being gone for two whole years " yeah, but my good buddy busted me out and in the end I found my girl and lucy made a contract with her so in the end I'm with her now and I get to be with virgo and have as much fun as I want " the spirit said finishing it off a sly grin thinking about dirty thoughts.

" that's totally a TMI! " lucy shrieked out " and why'd you have to add me into it?! ".

" god nene,hehe.. " straga began while shaking his head " you haven't changed one bit.

Right now Edward was browsing around in his old room and just slumped back down on the bed

" *sigh* it feel's like its been a long time, but yet it's only been a whole year since I left " the devil slayer said before gazing out the window and saw the forest's entrance the same place where he found Yoshi and Bowser's egg and remembered how protective he was about it.

" so this is where you lived for two years " Edward turned around and saw wendy who had just entered the room and looked around " yes, it wasn't much but it was home ".

Ed then noticed a picture frame on a dresser and grabbed it while whipping the dust off of it revealing Olof standing behind him, yoshi, bowser, straga, alvis and rolland " wow, you all look so happy " wendy commented.

" but aren't they his sons? " " no there not, you see both alvis and rolland had a hard past, cause they were both slaves and straga he never knew his parents and ended up in the sun village as a baby and was raised by the giants before he left for a personal reason ".

Ed then slumped his head back while using his right knuckle as a couchine. " so I guess the one thing we all shared in common was that in some form we were rejected by the world and in the end we just became friend's. at first I couldn't understand it and I sort of still do, but as I keep going I continue to learn ".

" It is hard to believe that there's a darkness to the world but its just how it is " wendy said while taking the picture from ed and looked it over " well said " the devil slayer exclaimed before heading to the shower while wendy noticed in the picture he was trying to smile but all she could see was him being sad.

* * *

Two days later the word for Super Stunt's reunion sparked like wild fire and with all of their equipment at the castle ballroom theater they were all set.

Now by then they had all arrived right on time to the Palace Castle they were a little surprised and confused to not see anyone there and deciding to investigate they all exited off the bus and looked right at a large old castle with at least six tall towers.

Upon entering the castle they opened two large door's revealing a massive gothic styled theater sort of like one of those soap opera's with rows and rows of seats but there was just one problem.

" I don't get it, where's all the... " " people? " bowser spoke up finishing what yoshi said before all had gotten on the stage " they'll get here I gurantee it " straga spoke up trying to lighten up the mood and began to practice on his acoustic.

After about five minutes all members of super stunt were practicing and right now it was nearing around time for the people to arrive. however instead of an audience they were greeted by a large group of men with a very small man leading them.

" well, well we have just landed on the jackpot "

" what the hell do you want Mathew? " Rolland asked with venom in his voice " Ill tell you what's wrong your interfering with my dream home ".

" and what the hell would that be? turning jasper into a giant condo? that's freakin low even for you " straga said

" yeah that;s exactly right and all of you freakin lowly wizards are nothing but parasite's to me " hearing that made natsu angry as hell with edward stopping him " we got this " he whispered.

" hey Dickless! " rolland cried out quickly enough for Carla to cover Wendy's ear's " you know our buddy Edward here left this town for a reason and along the way he joined a guild and did something more courageous then anybody would have ever done dooking it out with the Oracion Seies and saved fiore and afterwards got into the best guild fairy tail earning more respect then you will ever have in your life. But you know why he came back? cause jasper is his home and it always will be " the human like tiger said earning a pat on the shoulder from alvis and thumbs up from ed.

" heheh, well that's really heart warming and all but I did a little something to your show " the midget said before olof appeared right behind him

" blah, blah, blah, all of that talks gonna get you hurt and besides who said it was over? " the nosferatu looking man said with alvis speaking up.

" he's right olof, no one showed up " " what are you talking about? " olof asked as he flipped the lights on " besides there all here, hell even the whole town came " once he said that a bunch of doors opened and once that happened a bunch of people came pouring rushing for a good seat much to the rich midget's displeasure as he was forced away.

" this ain't over! " he cried out.

* * *

Later on the back stage edward, straga, nene, alvis and rolland were doing getting a little rust off while edward put on his signature hat " okay guys gather around " straga said getting them all together.

"now put your hands in. god of rock we thank you for this opportunity to bring us to the light of stage again, we are your humble servants, halliyuah, " " halliyuah "

" okay guy's let's get out there and make a difference! " nene cried out earning a laugh.

* * *

Now we see olof walking infront of the stage with the spot like tracking him as he moved to the microphone larcrima,.

" now, before we begin the count is in, and thanks to all of you we have saved Jasper! " the vampire like man said proudly earning a loud cheer from the audience.

" okay, its time presenting you all after a little while. the one, the only...Super Stunt! ".

* * *

uftuftyf

As the spot light hit the group Alvis spoke on mic

 **" okay for the record we didn't spit up we just took a two year long vacation "**

 **( here's a little favorite )**

 **Gunter glieben**

 **glacuhen globen**

after that Edward began to play away his drums as alvis began to do his role as alvis and straga followed along

 **Hm hm hm, tsk, tsk, tsk,**

 **All right, I got something to say. Yeah, it's better to burn out. Yeah, then fade away, All right!**

 **Ow!**

 **Gonna start a fire, C'mon!**

 **Rise up, gather round Rock this place to the ground. Burn it up, let's go for broke . Watch the night go up in smoke**

 **Rock on, rock on! Drive me crazier. No serenade, mo fire brigade**

 **Just the pyromania, come on!**

 **(What do you want) What do you want**

 **(I want rock 'n' roll) Yes, I do**

 **(Long live rock 'n' roll)**

 **Oh, let's go let's strike a light. We're gonna blow like dynamite I don't care if it takes all night**

 **Gonna set this town alight, c'mon**

 **(What do you want) What do you want**

 **(I want rock 'n' roll) All right**

 **(Long live rock 'n' roll) Oh, yeah, yeah!**

 **Rock of ages, rock of ages**

 **Still rollin', keep a- rollin'**

 **Rock of ages, rock of ages**

 **Still rollin', rock 'n' rollin'**

 **We got the power, got the glory. Just say you need it And if you need it say yeah!**

 **Oh, yeah, heh heh heh heh. Now listen to me**

 **I'm burnin', burnin', I got the fever I know for sure, there ain't no cure. So feel it, don't fight it, and gimme gimme gimme gimme one more for the road, yeah!**

 **(What do you want) Wha do you want**

 **(I want rock 'n' roll) You betcha**

 **( Long live rock and 'n' roll) Now hit it!**

 **Rock of ages, rock of ages.**

 **Still rollin', keep a- rollin',**

 **Rock of ages, rock of ages.**

 **Still Rollin', keep a- rollin',**

 **We got the power, got the glory. Just say it when you need it And if you need it say yeah! Say yeah!**

 **We're gonna burn this damn place down, woo-hoo! Down to the ground!**

 **Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh**

 **( hahaha! Bet you all didn't expect death leopard didn't ya?**

 **( next song of choice is from good old Van Halen )**

Rolland begins to play away on his electric guitar along with straga while ed played those drums.

 **Woo!**

 **Pretty woman, walking down the street. Pretty woman, the kind I like to meet!**

 **Pretty woman,**

 **I don't believe you, it must be true, No one can look as good as you! Mercy**

 **Pretty woman, won't you pardon me? Pretty woman, I couldn't help but see. Pretty woman!**

 **Oh you look lovely as you can be! Are you lonely, just like me? Arrr!**

 **Pretty woman, stop a while. Pretty woman, talk a while. Pretty woman, give your smile to me**

 **Pretty woman, yeah yeah yeah! Pretty woman, look my way. Pretty woman say you'll stay with me**

 **'Cause I need you! Need you tonight! Ah!**

 **Pretty woman don't walk on by. Pretty woman, don't make me cry Pretty woman, don't walk away-ay, okay**

 **if that's the way it must be, okay I guess I'll go on home, it's late.**

 **There'll be tomorrow night, but wait! What do I see? She's walking back to me!**

 **Whoa, whoa, pretty woman!**

once the song was done the whole crowd was going nuts with alvis waving to the audience and giving off peace signs before he handed the mike to Rolland who was gonna be next.

 **( here's something that's sort of weird and catchy Stray Cat Strut by the band that has the first two names of the song Stray Cats )**

 **" okay Rolland my friend your next " " yep "** once Rolland said that Ed began to play the drums followed by guitar from alvis that went on for a fee seconds before the song began while his attention was grasped by one female character in particular

 **Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**

 **Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**

 **Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**

 **Black and orange stray cat sittin' on a fence. Ain't got enough dough to pay the rent, I'm flat broke, but I don't care I strut right by with my tail in the air!**

 **Stray cat strut I'm a (Ladies cat) I'm a feline Casanova (Hey, man, that's where it's at).**

 **Get a shoe thrown at me from a mean old man. Get my dinner from a garbage can.**

 **Meow! Yeah, don't cross my path**

 **(instrument play short)**

 **I don't bother chasing mice around, oh no i slink down the alley looking for a fight. Howling to the moon light on a hot summer night. Sing in' the blues while lady cats cry.**

 **"Wild stray cat, you're a real gone guy I wish I be as carefree and wild. But I got cat class, and I got cat style"**

 **(more instrument play)**

 **I don't bother chasing mice around I slink down the alley looking for a fight. Howling to the moonlight on a hot summer night. Singin' the blues while the lady cats cry**

 **"Wild stray cat you're a real gone guy I wish I coils be as carefree and wild. But I got cat class, and I got cat style"**

 **Meow!**

Once the song was done alvis bowed showing that he was finished with his part done and then straga came up and sat down with his guitar ready to play away and once he was done he spoke into the mike

 **" thank you Rolland, how are you all doing? It's been a while since I played so don't mind me if I'm a little rusty "**

 **First Song of choice Looking out my back door by good old CCR and the next one will be Take it on the run by the good old band called REO Speedwagon and if you don't know this song I suggest looking it up and listen to it while your reading this it'd be so much )**

straga then begins to play away his guitar with Edward beginning to play away on his drums and with that the song began

 **" Just got home from Illinois, lock the front door, oh boy! Got to sit down, take a rest on the porch. Imagination sets in pretty soon I'm singin',**

 **Doo, doo, doo, Lookin' out my back door.**

 **There's a giant doing cartwheels, a statue wearing high heels. Look at all creature dancing on the lawn. A dinosaur Victrola list'ning to Buck Owens.**

 **Doo, doo, doo, Lookin' out my back door.**

 **Tambourines and elephants are playing in the band. Won't you take a ride on the flying spoon? Doo, doo, doo. Wond'rous apparition provided by magician.**

 **Doo, doo, doo, Lookin' out my back door**

 **( short instrument play )**

 **Tambourines and elephants are playing in the band. Won't you take a ride on the flyn' spoon? Doo, doo, doo. Bother me tomorrow, today, I'll buy no sorrows.**

 **Doo, doo, door, Lookin' out my back door.**

 **( instrument play )**

 **Forward troubles Illinois, lock the front door, oh boy! Look at all the happy creature dancing on the lawn.**

 **Bother me tomorrow, today, I'll buy no sorrows.**

 **Doo, doo, doo, Lookin out my back door!**

straga now finishes it off by playing his guitar and finally the song was over and crowd cheered before he asked this question

" so do I still got it? " " YEEAAHH! " the crowd replied back " thank you! Thank you! Your all a beautiful audience! Now tell me are you all ready for some more! " " Yes! " " aaalrighthy then! ".

 **(Next one is from REO Speedwagon)**

With the awsner said Straga began to play

 **Heard it from a friend who**

 **Heard it from a friend who**

 **Heard it's from another you been messin' around**

the band now starts to play away their instruments

 **They say got a boyfriend. You're up there every weekend. There talk in' about you and it's bringin' me down.**

 **But I know the neighborhood, and talk is cheap when the story is good. And the tales grow taller down the line.**

 **So I'm telling you, babe**

 **That I don't think it's true, babe or even if it keep this mind**

 **( you take it on the run baby, if that's the why you want it baby )**

 **Then I don't want you around.**

 **( I don't believe it, not for a minute, ) You're under the gun so you take it on the run.**

 **Your thinking about your white lies, your putting on your bedroom eyes, you say your com in' home but you won't say when.**

 **But I can feel it coming, if you leave tonight keep running and you need never look back again.**

 **( You take it on the run baby, if that's the way you want it baby )**

 **Then I don't want you around.**

 **( I don't believe it, not for a minute. ) Your under the gun so you take it on the run.**

 **Heard it from a friend who.**

 **Heard if from a friend who.**

 **Heard it from another you been messin' around.**

 **So I'm telling you babe that I don't think it's true babe or even if it is keep this in mind.**

 **( instruments playing for a few)**

 **( You take it on the run baby** **if that's the way you want it baby. )**

 **Then I don't want you around.**

 **I don't believe it not for a minute.**

 **Your under the gun so you take it in the run.**

 **You take it on the run baby.**

 **( If that's the way you want it baby. Then I don't want you around. I don't believe it, not for a minute. )Your under the gun so you take it on the run.**

 **Heard it from a friend who.**

 **Heard it from a friend who.**

 **Heard it from another you been messin' around.**

Once the song was done the band went up to the front of the stage leaving their instruments behind

" okay folks were gonna take a short break so don't go anywhere! " straga said over on the mike before all of the sudden nene made an appearance

" don't worry guys you just go,go,go " nene said making them go along with ed speaking up " I bet 15 hundred jewel from each of you that he's going to do something idiotic and yet it's amusing " deal! " they all said before they all heard the celestial spirit cry out this on the mike.

" hey everybody! Guess what? We're all gonna get laid! " after hearing that everyone cheered except for the fairy tail group who got out of there before all of the sudden an explosion was suddenly made on the stage rocking the place a bit.

" what the hell was that?! " both natsu and gray cried out while wendy blinked innocently.

At the same time the back stage the rest of the band payed edward his fifteen hundred jewel a piece.

Five minutes later they came back out and now straga was picking up where he had left off as he began to play away on his guitar with the rest of the band playing away on their instruments.

 **( next song now playing take it easy from the Eagles except this version is sung by Jackson Browne )**

 **" well I've been a-running down the road trying loosen my load I've got seven girls on my mind.**

 **four they wanna own me, two they wanna stone me one says she's a friend of mine.**

 **Take it easy, take it easy don't let the own sound of your own wheels drive you crazy.**

 **Lighten up when you still can. Don't try to understand Just find a place to make your stand and take it easy.**

 **Well I'm a-standin' on Winslow Arizona with such fine sight to see. It's a girl, my lord, in a flatbed ford. Slowin down to take a look at me.**

 **Come on baby, don't say maybe I've got know if your sweet love is gonna save me.**

 **We may lose, we may win though we will never be here again. So open up, I'm climbin' in and take it easy.**

 **( intro for a few seconds )**

 **We'll I'm running down the road tryin' to loosen my load. Got a world of trouble on my mind. Lookin' for a lover who blow my cover she's so hard to find.**

 **Take it easy, take it easy. Don't let the sound of your own wheels drive you crazy.**

 **Come on baby don't say maybe I gotta know if your sweet love is gonna save me**

 **Oh, oh ,Oh ,Oh we got it easy we ought to take it easy.**

The song then ends and once that was done straga gave a peace sign to the crowd before all of the sudden rolland walked up and took the spot light.

" **what? I was bull shitting you all about me doing one song so here's a little song I made called smoking in the boys room "**

When that was said both Rolland and alvis began to play away with Edward adding in the drums with straga adding in his touch with Rolland doing his part by talking away

 **" Did you ever seem to have one of those days? When everyone seemed to be on your case?**

 **From your teacher all the way down to your best girlfriend. Well that used to happen to me all of the time.**

 **But I found a way to get out of it...(now he really starts.)**

 **" Sittin in the classroom thinkin' it's a drag. Listening to the teacher rap just ain't my bag. When the two bells ring you know its my cue.**

 **Gonna meet the boys on floor number two**

 **( Smokin' in the boys room, Smoking in the boy's room ) Teacher don't you fill me up with your rules**

 **Everybody know's that smokin' ain't allowed in school**

 **Checkin' out the halls makin' sure the coast is clear, lookin' in the stalls, nah,there ain't nobody here**

 **My buddies Sixx, Mick, and Tom, to get caught would surely be the death of us all**

 **(Smokin' in the boy's room' Smokin' in the bioys room ) Teacher don't fill me up with the rules**

 **Everybody knows that smokin' ain't allowed in school.**

 **Put me to work in the school bookstore, check-out counter, I got bored**

 **Teacher was lookin' for me all around, Two hours later you know where I was found?**

 **(Smokin' in the boys room, Smokin' in the boys room ) Teacher don't fill me with your rules**

 **Everyone knows Smokin' ain't allowed in school.**

 **(Smokin' in the boys room, Smokin' in the boys room)**

 **(Smokin' in the boys room, Smokin in the boy's room) Teacher don't fill me up with your rules**

 **Everybody knows that smokin' ain't allowed in school**

 **One more time**

 **(Smokin' in the boys room, Smokin' in the boys room) Teacher don't fill me up with your rules**

 **Everybody knows that smokin' ain't allowed in school**

Now once rollands wild side had its fun he gave off a massive grin before tearing off his shirt and actually threw it to the crowd but was acidnetly caught by brown haired girl that features like that of a cat with straga speaking on the mike.

 **" Thank you Rolland, now that's done we'll be bringing out our little devil "** straga said brining the spot light to ed who backflipped from his drum set with nene tagging out him before taking the role on the drums and went onto the stage.

 **( now that it seems a little catchy with Motley Crue lets add something a little dark from the Rolling Stones Paint it Black )**

 **Alivis plays a little tune for a seconds before nene starts to play away the drums followed by Rolland playing another instrument as young devil slayer begins.**

 **" I see a red and I want it painted black. No colors anymore, I want them to turn black.**

 **I see the girls walk by in their summer clothes I have to turn my head until my darkness goes.**

 **I see a line of cars and there all painted black with flowers and my love both never to come back. I see people turn their heads and quickly look away.**

 **Like a newborn baby, it just happens everyday.**

 **I see my red door and must have it painted black.**

 **Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts, its not easy facin' up when your whole world is black.**

 **No more will my green sea sea go and turn a deeper blue. I could foresee this thing happening to to you.**

 **If I look hard enough into the setting sun. My love will laugh with me before the mourning comes.**

 **I see a red door and I want it painted black. No colors anymore, I want them to turn black. I see the girls walk by, dressed in their summer clothes. I have to turn my head until my darkness goes.**

 **Hmm, hmm, hmm,..**

 **I wanna see it painted, painted black. Black as night black as coal. I wanna see the sun blotted out from the sky. I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black!**

 **Yeah!**

 **Hmm, hmm, hmm,...**

 **( last song )**

Edward called himself down and looked to the crowds cheering him on for the excellent performance and spotted the others and saw Wendy and after a brief pause he motioned them to play.

 **" and now folks its got to come to and end so now here's the song that brought us all together in the first place and bring you one last show. 2,3,4 "**

First was Rolland switching to a harmonica with straga starting to play on his acoustic while nene doing the drums and immediately Edward brought an out an electric guitar from his hat and begun to play as straga began the song.

 **you can't sit around waiting for the time to go real,**

 **you got to get moving to tell your story**

 **the bigger they come the harder the climb from the tallest mountain top**

 **where you coming from, where your going and how you end it**

 **Til' you get there you got no way of knowin'**

 **All the love of in the world won't find you,**

 **if you don't let.**

 **( let it ride, let it ride, let it ride**

 **and every mistake is a break )**

 **but only if you get it**

 **( let it ride, let it ride, let it ride )**

Edward then does a guitar solo with the straga assisting him and while that was happening Rolland out down his intrustuments and eyed the crowd with a glint in his eyes.

" stage dive! Whoo hoo! " the human tiger cried out as he was enjoying it and was carried back to the stage and immediately began to play his base as they all began to get serious.

 **( all the love in the world won't find you,)**

 **if you don't let it**

 **( let it ride, let it ride, let it ride**

 **and every mistake is a break )**

 **but only if you let it**

 **( let it ride, let it ride let it ride )**

 **everyday is a new story**

 **feel the sun upon your face,**

 **try somethin' new**

 **dont regret it**

 **A hole in your heart**

 **just don't forget it**

 **( Let it riiiiiiiiiiide )**

 **Oh you got to let it**

 **( let it ride, let it ride, let it ride, let it riiiide )**

 **oh you got to let it**

 **( let it ride, let it ride, let it ride, let it riiiide )**

 **Oh you got to let it**

 **( let it ride, let it ride, let it ride, let it riiide )**

* * *

Edward does another solo and before long straga, alvisand rolland join in for the big Finish ending the concert with the crowd going wild while nene brought out a mini gun and began to shoot t shirts in the air while vergo was shaking her head at her lovers antics just laughing before catching one in her size.

Once they were all off the stage Rolland decided to get himself a little fresh air by going out the back way and when he did he bumped into the girl he was looking at before while the show went on and it turned out to be none other then Miliana.

" can I help you? " " um yeah, here's your shirt back " the brown haired girl said while trying to ignore the fact that he wasn't wearing one making his eyes widen.

" oh thanks, and here's a t shirt of your own " the human like tiger said before trading what she had for a black shirt with super stunts logo showing a motorcycle riding on a record.

" thank you " she said before putting it on fitting perfectly " um also would you like to go out sometime? " " yeah sure " he said before bringing out an ink marker and wrote his number on a piece of paper while she wrote her's on his left paw.

" well bye " once that was said she walked away leaving rolland speechless while the rest of the band was claping in a way to tease him

" rolland, rolland, rolland, rolland, rolland, " " shut up! "

* * *

" that was awesome! " natsu exclaimed as he was pigging out on the massive feast that olof was serving in a huge celebration for saving not only the whole town of jasper but somehow got super stunt reunited.

" yeah no kidding you guys were amazing " lucy added with nene clearing his throat "ahem? " " okay you to nene "

" darn straight " he said before his head was smacked from behind thanks to virgo while both gajeel and lily were eating there fill and erza was in freakin strawberry heaven while happy was enjoying the fish and Carla was simply having her usual tea while wendy was sitting next to ed who was surprisingly eating a large portion of food.

" you know this is just like the old times' " rolland began " we get into a fight, play a cool show and ate a big meal like this " " not to mention you got a girls number " alvis spoke up " by the way what was her name? ".

" she wrote her number and name Milliana " " what!? " erza exclaimed all surprised and nearly dropped her cake " milliana was there?! you better not try anything funny! ".

" I'm confused " rolland said " a long story " gray said speaking up and was only wearing his boxers receiving a hit in the head by olof showing a sign that said no shirt, no pants, no shoes, no service getting a small laugh out of everyone.

" hey I just got an idea, ed how about once in a while you performe in the guild hall? cause you were amazing " wendy suggested getting a lot of agreements from everyonelse with him shaking his head.

" ill think about it " " please? " " maybe " he said quickly replying back to the sky maiden while they all talked for the rest of the night exchanging story's about the good times that they all share.

 **To be continued**

 **WOW this took a long time to plan out and do not to mention that this is defiantly the longest piece of work that I've ever worked on**

 **so? how'd you like this? pretty good? its mainly a blues brothers reference and the whole band thing I always wanted to do something like this so that's why I went all out on this thing.**

 **Now to my reviewers**

 **Bloodydemon666**

 **glad that you liked it and don't worry sooner or later after this edward and wendy will have their moments so just be patient and I do hope that you loved this chapter.**

 **K1NG0FW4R**

 **happy to hear and like I told blood there will be more of that it'll happen**

 **Now that's enough for right now so until next time...**

 **G King!**

 **OUT!**


	43. Chapter 43 Father's love

**hey everyone this is your main man the G King brining you all another chapter of the Outcast one of the many stories that's been inspired by my own imagination.**

 **First off I like to thank all of you guys for being supportive of the story and reading it that means a lot to me and I hope that you all will still like it in the future as it goes along.**

 **Now that it's all said and done let he story contiue on ( as usual I don't own the Fairy Tail anime nor manga including songs that I've used like the ones you read on the last chapter just only my ocs )**

 **" ps this is gonna be so speciaaaaal! " and this time i decided to an anime opening for the Outcast but it will only appear once and it will change over time as the story progresses so hope ya enjoy!**

 **okay now i'll shut up**

* * *

 **Chapter 43**

 **Fathers love**

Currently right now Edward had just woken up real early. He checked the clock and saw it was about five in the morning. Groaning he got up and end to the bathroom notching his reflection on the mirror showing he was pratically white as a ghost

It was also then that he started recaling the nightmare he had perfectly.

* * *

The sky's were black as night with flames of a battle waging on natsu was seen fighting along an ally agaisnt an unknown foe who drenched the land in pure lava.

In the ocean not to far away the waves were fierce as two powerful beings of the deep fought against one another with a young boy facing down agaisnt a red behemoth who had power that would drive feat even in the bravest hearts of men.

Gajeel was all alone to fight agaisnt a monster of powerful proportions while Erza ,Alvis, Rolland along with another figure were working together to destoy a foul creature of pure darkness.

Straga, Gray and another figure were scene fighting agaisnt a monster who screamed so loud that it was capable of waking up the gods themselves and the heard across the entire earth before the sky was shown for another fight waged on a fight to he death.

However what bothered him the most that there were these two monsters fighting in the sky with the thunder being a bright blue color while the Lightning was blood red . Both were concealed in the darks shadows of the sky with a pair of bright blue eyes and red eyes being seen along with he bright flashes of light showing brief clear views of what these terrible creatures looked liked before two different roars echoed as they contiued to fight while wendy was crying and appeared to be reaching out for something.

 **" REEEEEEEAAAAAAKKKK! " " KRRRRRREEEEAAAAK! "**

* * *

That nightmare really shook him up and he had no idea what it meant but from how it seemed it appeared to be some sort of vision that showed him a brief moment of the future which was one he hoped to avoid.

* * *

The next day edward didn't go to the guild hall at all the previous day witch was very unusual considering what he usually does so the exceeds along with Wendy decided to check it out.

They entered there home and found him reading the mysterious book that he had acquired at the ruins of ice but at the same time he appeared to be very tired and had heavy bags underneath his eyes.

" Edward? " he looked to her for a brief moment before continuing to read " hello wendy, " " how come you didn't come to the guild hall today? " " I'm sorry I haven't been able to get any sleep since last night ".

" hmm? " the sky maiden then went over and sat right next to him and saw what he was reading " Edward, did more pages of the book appear? ".

" yes, they appeared just today adding in a new section called The Sacred Beast's. but wendy, do you remember how I told you one time in edolas that I heard a voice that called itself Zool? ".

" I remember but, why do you ask? " " you see I had a terrible dream that showed everyone, including you and these..these monsters were dream all four of them and two other ones that I don't understand ".

" what do you think it means? " " the only explination I could presume was that...and..i sound crazy... " " its okay Edward, " the sky dragon slayer said trying to reassure him to continue.

" ..I think that was vison of my future and what'll happen, after that I heard the heard the same voice back in edolas Zool. but, it wasn't alone, there were others that called themselves Uria, Raziel and Shandor ".

he said before bringing the page and turned to a picture that revealed a large human like creature with three eyes and had skeletal like features.

" Zool, Lord of Otherworld. A demon that controls the void itself manipulating pure darkness so powerful that no light can shine through ". turns the next page revealing a giant red snake like dragon with two wings and four small arms and two sets of jaws.

" Uria The Empress of Searing Flames. The manifestation of hell fires power itself. this creature was once said to have brought destruction in its wake burning the world itself thousands of years ago ". turns the page again to reveal a strange creature with large claws and massive wings with a blue crest on its head.

" Raziel King of Phantoms. This demon was once said to watch over the crossing between life and death through the well of souls that come through it. however after being diminished from his position he revolted and attempted to use an army of the undead to rule over the three worlds and failed.

" Shandor the Descendent, brother of raziel and the nicknamed hound of resurrection for each time he died he would return reborn by the sheer number of hearts he bares. Upon hearing his brother was diminished he layed wastes to the underworld its self and slayed many dragons before he was finally kill and sealed away ".

" what do they all mean? " wendy inquired gazing at the book along but with edward who replied while flipping another page " I don't know. Listein to this...".

He pointed to a page that showed the scared beasts kneeling to a stranger. " though these foul creatures lie in dormant for all eternity, one may command them to return to this very world anew.

Those who control the beasts shall become the new ruler of the demons and shall reign destruction on the world. However to achieve this a key is needed and you must-" but unexpectedly the rest of the page was burnt.

" it's burned? " " what? " " it's burned, the rest of the page has been burned away " edward explained pointing to the paper " how'd that happen? " she asked touching his shoulder to look at it closer before something happened.

All of the sudden wendy just screamed jolted back in fright and shock with a look of pure fear in her eyes full of fear as she managed to speak but barely.

" Edward...did...did you...see them? " she asked recalling what she saw containing vivid images of the two large creatures in the sky locked into battle along with her crying.

" you saw my dream? Wendy did you see them? " " yes, I saw...al-all of it " she replied still shooken up by what she saw " but I don't understand how can you see my dream? ".

" I don't understand either. I'm just so confused " she paused before it hit her " Edward, wait this could mean something! Maybe your memories are starting to return "

He paused putting his hand underneath his chin to think " I've heard of something like this before however it must mean that my dreams can somehow be accessed "

" what do you mean? " the sky maiden asked all confused " in saying if you saw my dream from last night and what you said about my memories then if somehow we can enter the dream plains ".

" dream plains? Isn't that where the dream come alive? " " more like manifest itself, if we're lucky we can find out more and we could actually go deeper within my mind but for now all we can do is wait ".

" It's a great idea but how are we gonna be able to get into the dream plains togehther? " ed thought for a moment before a small blush emerged as he was defiantly uncomfortable with the idea.

* * *

Later on

Edward had long since fallen asleep and apparently his plan was for Wendy to sleep with him in his bed cause from this angle she was fast asleep on his chest but in the inside was a much more stranger story.

* * *

dward had now just awoken and it appeared that he was no longer in the real world but instead the dream plains much to his surprise as he gazed around.

The area was white and full of small bright rainbow colored stars all around with large blue colored crystals all around him.

" this is a lot different from before.. " edward noted and looked at the large crystals around him " but I wonder why these are here? " edward asked himself in curiosity.

" edward? " he then turned around and saw wendy who was gazing at the area and crystals around both of them.

" so this is your dream world? It's really nice " " this ones different " edward said as he approached one of the crystals " it is from the one I saw earlier but it looks like your theory was right. But Edward what are looking for? ".

" I don't know, but it's why were here to find out " he said as the sky maiden stood along side him " why are these crystals here? " " good question..yet I feel as if there familiar " he said before he gently touched the crystal infront of them both with his left arm after that something happened.

The base of the crystal emitted a white light and before long it showed something that shocked both the young dragon and devil slayer.

It showed a figure with green hair and had blood dripping down on a beach before he looked himself in the water seeing his reflection.

" it...its me... " " wait? Is that you waking up two years on the beach near jasper? " wendy asked literally surprised by what she was seeing with him nodding " it is and that's when my quest began ".

After a few seconds the light disapeared along with what it was showing and after that they both headed to the next crystal beside it.

He then gently touched it again with his left arm that once again emitted a bright white light before it showed edward along with his twin exceeds yoshi and bowser as they hopped aboard on a train.

" ed isn't that? " wendy pause before it showed him making his way through the train before his eyes landed on the sky maiden " it is, it when you and I first met on that day ".

The light then died down " edward, these crystals...there your memories! " " of course ...that's why it's showing what has happened..." he then walked over to the next crystal.

"...everything all of the events...all of the battles ive ever faced it's all here " he said before touching it with his left arm showing them both the alliance made up with h to their old guild Cait Shelter and three other guilds that made it up Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus.

" it almost seems that it's been so long after we joined fairy tail " wendy said remebering all of the times she spent their with Carla and Edward once he joined the guild.

" I feel the same way, but if these are my memory's then they show my past...but this is what transpired in the present which means... " " ...that we need to go farther " wendy finished his sentence as they contiued to go through the dream plains.

They contiued to travel on and the memories were there the battle with the Oracion Seies, the last fight on Nirvana, edward, wendy, carla, yoshi, and bowser arriving at fairy tail for the first time.

" I wonder how long this goes " wendy inquired " I do as well but there has to be a... " pretty soon they came across a giant brick wall that went for miles on each side " ...end ".

" this wall is huge! But why is it here? " " questions just keep pouring, look " he said pointing forward and it was there that she saw what appeared to be a door.

" edward could this be where your amnesia is? " " I'm wondering the same thing...the crystals represent the memory's leading up to two years ago. So it could be " he said before waking to the door and twisted the nob.

All of the sudden a bright light emerged only this was much brighter and they were now hearing birds and before long they were now in a lush green forest.

The duo stared in awe of a truly beautiful place full of streams and all sorts of life roaming the wilds

" this isn't the east forest " edward noted " if that's the case, edward? Could this be where your from? "

"... " he looked up to the sky before answering " truthfully I don't know but this place appears to bring me a small sense...a sense of peace " he said while placing his hands over his chest and looked at a strange rugged path ahead of them before he saw more vivid images of someone walking in that direction.

Edward just could not explain it all why he was going on this path but wendy saw him and decided to silently follow him to see where he would end up. The path itself had numerous statues on each side resembling strange creatures and before long he stopped infront of a huge done shaped building with the top part resembling stained glass from a small distance.

" what is this place? Edward? " "... " he didn't respond at all he just continued forward as if he was in a trance up the steps that were slowly leading him up that seemed to last forever but was soon at the entrance witch was closed by two large doors.

" this feels... " he began to slowly reach out to touch one of them with his left arm " ...familiar " as soon as he touched it the door opened and both slayer wizards entered the strange building that seemed and appeared to be more like a temple.

The inside was massive filled with so much open space that nearly at least half a city could fit in there but it mostly lead to straight path leading to a large circle that had a multi colored shade.

Without another question he ran forward " Edward! " wendy called out as she caught up the pace with the young devil slayer who stopped upon entering the circle and kneeled down on one knee.

He traced the floor very slowly before he noticed a small engraving that read what appeared to be two names.

"Hermos and Alduin togehther till the very end " edward readout loud before more images appeared showin what appears to be two young children playing with one another before all of the sudden the dream plains had just suddenly disintegrated.

* * *

" What in the world are you doing in bed with Edward Wendy?! " carla asked wanting to know why the sky maiden was lying in bed with the magician waking them both up.

" well? " the white exceed pondered before both yoshi and bowser flew into the room rubbing their eyes as both flying cars were in the air show if that carla had just woken them up.

" what going *yawn* on? " bowser asked first " Y*yawn*osh, it's three in the morning " " take a look yourselves " carla pointed out making the two exceeds look among their jaws drop.

" no way! " " relax! It ain't what you think! " edward retorted back " what edward says is true, and I'm trying to help him " the bluenette said in her defense making the white exceed sigh in defeat making a small mushroom come out of her mouth.

" alright fine child were listening ".

* * *

" and that's what we found out so far " edward said finishing off what happened earlier the previous day

" so the reason why you were sleeping in the same bed was because wendy was able to see into my dreams " " I see, " carla paused before continuing on " if I were to guess did you have a plan that required wendy to sleep in the same bed with you? " " yes, and in defense we have done it before only once back at akane resort "

" he's telling the truth Carla " the sky maiden added with the white exceed nodding her head making a mental note to herself " but why did you do it bro? " yoshi asked

" It was only a theory, but I guessed since if she was able to see in my dreams then it was possible to enter the dream plains ".

" sound cool " bowser exclaimed with stars in his eyes imagining what it would be like causing his twin sister to sweat drop " okay...so what'd you find? ".

" upon arriving there were these large crystals and they showed us the memories that I have made over the last two years including when I became a member of cait shelter as well as waking up on the beach near jasper. We continued to look and then we came across a large wall with a door ".

" a wall? " bowser was confused " could have it been your amnesia edward? " carla inquired

" most defiantly, and I don't know but I think we saw where I came from but that was as far as we could get before you interrupted carla.

The white exceed was shocked to hear this but now knowing the truth she lowered her head down in shame " I'm so sorry, edward ".

Just as edward was gonna reassure her all of the sudden he stopped moving and his eyes widened before he emitted a loud scream of pain and began to clutch his head and fell down onto the floor while wendy and the exceeds were panicking on what was happening and tired to figure something out.

As edward kept clenching onto his head from the sheer excruciating pain multiple images appeared before it showed an actual demon. The behemoth was a very bright yet dark yellowish color with two curved ram like horns sticking out of its head that were above its deep green eyes. it had two arms that had for four clawed fingers. The rest of its body had four large legs covered in spikes going up along with six other giant spikes going down its back to the base of its tail which resembled that of large claymore sword.

Another image appears showing the demon lowering its hand letting a younger edward walk onto it before it brings the child right infront of its face before the little boy hugged it making the creature chuckle in amusement like a parent.

As the images were getting clearer with the pain getting more worse edward heard a voice witch obviously belonged to the demons and deep inside he somehow knew it and it was the litteraly the voice he's been hearing for the last two years and even before he joined fairy tail.

" **just remeber, I Critias will always be proud of you...** " hearing that made the pain stop before he slumped back on his back before he heard that one last word **"...my son** " okay two words.

" edward are you okay?! " wendy asked in concern but was surprised to see that he was crying but not of sadness but of mere joy " so that's your name, where are you?...I remeber now...so...where?...where are you Critias...father? " the sky maiden gasped in shock upon hearing what the young devil slayer said before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Elsewhere in Fiore someone had just jumped through a window that belonged to one of the many hidden bases belonging to the magic councils was up in flames and watching from the distance was the Chimera Triad themselves with Floyd, Jericho and their leader Barren and right now a figure wearing a black mask and trench coat came up.

" did you get it? " barren inquired with the stranger nodding and gave him a large file

" heheh, I loved the fireworks that you gave us " loyd said in his usual tone while smoking a cigar and was eating earth worms while dipping them in mayonnaise.

Barren opened the file and in their was each member of fairy tail and all of the information of the previous members including the ones who died " I'm surprised that the council has information like this to combat these guilds " Jericho commented " they do this so they eliminate them if there ever given the chance " barren said before turning to another page that showed Edward's file.

" found him, " " where 's the little creep at? " loyd asked in an angry tone so he could attempt to beat the young devil slayer after the incident at Akane Resort

" Magnolia. remember Fim your contract is still in effect so just remember to do your part " " I attend on to " the mysterious figure replied as another figure emerged and just from a single glance you could literally feel the raw magic power that this guy was emitting.

He stood about seven point four had a single long spiky dirty light blonde mowhawk with darp purple eyes and wore dark brown dogi uniform with a yellow shirt underneath and two black wrist bands around his wrists and had a white belt tied around the waist with black and white boots.

" so we now know our objective? " the mysterious male asked in intrist " we do " " good to hear " the male said walking only a few inches and took the file from barren and looked at Edward's photo with a look of sheer excitement and thrill giving off a toothy grin.

" Edward Strider...the master has his eyes set on you that I'm looking forward to our battle " " I wouldn't underestimate him " barren spoke up receiving a glare from the male " or any of the strong members of fairy tail...but of course I'm only giving you a heads up on what to expect Jagaur ".

" heh, I appreciate the heads up but I prefer a decent challenge " jaguar said as he looked up to the moon that revealed the Nemisis Judgement guild symbol on the left side of his neck

Location

North Mountain the most largest and oldest mountain in all of Fiore where many monks train their magic to fully understand and become one with it however many of the monks are different from another witch is why each has their own faith and beliefs.

In a single room a young male was mediating.

He had long turquoise hair tied in a pony tail and wore the traditional orange colored robes and was little fit. as he was continuing his dark blue eyes snapped open before he got up and ran outside his room and came in contact with another male who was about the same age as he was 18.

The other male had jet black hair spiked hair with white streaks on the front and his eyes had red colored slits with a black star around his pupils and wore the same robes as his fellow monk.

" Preyas! did you feel it!? " the blak haired male now known as preyas nodded " I did, Marik we must go to master Hogart " the turquoise haired male called marik didn't hesitate as they both dashed threw the temple and cam across a room with a large male meditating in the middle of it " master " they both bowed in respect " what it is my students? ".

" master hogart we have felt the energy of the sacred beasts beginning to increase " marik went first followed by preyas " which can only mean that the time has come we must find the remaining disciple of Critias " " hmm, I see " the man called hogart said beginning to stand up and revealed to be twelve feet tall wearing a large robe same as the other monks with the left sleeve for his left arm appearing to be empty. his face was appeared to be in his sixtys and had a long white beard going down to his chest as he reached his right arm out for a large gold staff that had a large pearl on the top.

He then planted it on the ground and then all of the sudden a small portal opened and out of it came out sort of small sash with a metal lock and then grabbed it " so will we move out? " marik inquired with hogart throwing the sash over his large shoulders and turned to his students " right now...and we must hurry...for I sense a great darkness is beginning to emerge from the shadows ".

 **To be continued**

 **hahahaha! so how'd you all like this? Edward's past is slowly starting to reveal itself and this shall be the beginning for the true and final arc for this story and I got to tell ya I am so excited!**

 **Plus these characters will have a major impact on the story later on and in the future so I hope that you'll all be looking forward to that.**

 **now to my great reviews**

 **The Celestial Sky Dragon**

 **Glad you enjoyed it and songs as well but hey from what I can tell from our previous discussions your defiantly a Van Halen fan and do hope you liked this one.**

 **Bloodydemon666**

 **happy to hear and what are your thoughts my author brotha? on the chapter wise and the new character jaguar?**

 **Midnight Sin 009**

 **your kind thank you and hope your still enjoying it from this chapter.**

 **Insane Dominator**

 **Yep that's why I take great pride in Edward and tell me your thoughts on how the story will develop from your perspective**

 **Okay that's enough for right now and i have the next chapter in works so until next time**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hello people this is your main man the G King bringing you all another chapter of the Outcast one of my many stories that come from my crazy imagination and love for a good story ones that come from anime's mostly. And what makes this chapter special is that I had a pretty good idea how to get the last and final arc for the story started and this is where it really begins.**

 **Besides the last chapter was a bit different but I hoped that you all enjoyed it. Now without further ado let the story go on!**

 **( as usual I don't own the fairy tail anime or manga they both belong to Hirohisma and he music belongs to their creators I only own my ocs unless they were submitted or something like that ) but first I'm doing an opening for this little ark that will now begin along with an opening with me using the first opening from full metal alchemist brotherhood again "Anime style"**

 **I do realize that ive never done an opening for The Outcast before but now that its coming around to these chapters I decided to just say fuck it and just do it to give it a feel of the anime itself**

* * *

 **Kono omoi wo keshite shimau niwa mada jinsei nagai desho?**

As it begins Edwards books is seen followed by the devil slayer himself being seen and wendy looking to the sky with her long blue hair blowing with the wind and smiles as edward stands along side her.

 **Yarinokoshi te'ru koto yarinaoshite mitai kara**

Afterwards Edward's eyes are seen glaring at something as the camera zooms out showing an apparition of Critias above him before the instruments begin to play showing the fairy tail guild all together standing as one as they wait for the coming storm with the main title "Fairy Tail" appearing

 **Yume no tszuki oikakete ita hazu nano ni**

The song continues on showing natsu walking along side with lucy and happy flying with them with gajeel seen alongside with PantherLily followed by Erza, and Gray with the three monks Hogart, Marik and Preyas walking through a wide hill side.

 **Magarikunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku**

Next it shows off the various places edward has been in as he walks on forward.

 **Ano koro mitai ni tte modoritai** **wakekjanai no Nakushite kita sora wo sagashite'ru**

Right now the song slowly starts to speed up before it shows clips of edward and team natsu traveling around Fiore such as a traveling on a train, navigating through a cave, then fighting giant monsters.

 **wakatte kuremasu you ni Giesiei ni natta you na kanashii kao wa yamete yo**

Then multiple characters roll on through such as Straga, who shows off multiple transformations, Alvis is shown weaving what appears to be some sort of struing controlling three female figures, Rolland transforming into something and sending an energy blast and Nene who shoots the screen with a shot gun.

 **Tsumi no saigo wa namida ja nai jo**

Edward's uses his devil slayer magic

 **zutto kurushiku seotte'ku n da**

next it shows natsu, gajeel and wendy using their dragon slayer magic

 **Deguchi mienai kanjou meiro ni dare** **wo matte'ru no?**

Clips of the Chimera Triad fall from the sky starting from Loyd, Jericho and finally Barren.

 **Shiroi nooto ni tsuzutta you ni**

Clips of the other characters are shown from erza equipping into her heavens wheel to attack, gray using his ice make cannon and Lucy summoning out Torus.

 **motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo, nani kara nogaretai n da... genjistu tte yatsu?**

It quickly shows the exceeds flying together while Lily and Bowser transformed before it shows Jagaur looking down from a high place over Magnolia watching the battle.

 **Kanaeru tame ni ikite'ru n datte. Sakebitaku naru yo Kikoete imasu ka? Bunan ni nante yatte'rarenai kara...**

Now it shows edward charging forward clashing with Jericho who begins to fight with Straga in his alpha form while Loyd jumps down from the sky and uses his Violator Soul to transform crashing and creating a massive crater on impact followed by a surge of black and redish flames being controlled by barren.

 **kaeru basho mo nai no. Yasashinsa niwa itsumo kanasha shite'ru**

Next it quickly shows the the Nemisis Judgement guild symbol flying with all of its members present followed by olof smoking a pipe outside of his café.

 **Dakara tsuyoku naritai (I'm on my way).** **Natsukaskiu naru konna itami mo kangei jan**

As the song begins to end edward uses his earth seal magic to knock away loyd and swats Jericho with his ice magic and punches away barren with his devil slayer magic before he and jaguar lock eyes and charge at one another with their fists colliding creating an explosion and ends the song.

 **Chapter 44**

 **The sickness and the man called hogart**

It was only about a whole week ever since Edward and Team Natsu Traveled to town where Edward learned magic and at the same beach where he woke up three years ago.

The mid Summer's Eve festival was a great success do to primarily the fireworks that he bathces up each year and the band known as Super Stunt had a reunion. Also while they were their the team finally got to meet Edwards friends Straga, Alvis, Rolland and Marik who were all former students to Olof.

Not only that they gave one hell of a performance once the band that had reunited after a whole year with a few other things that happened like bowser being unharmed from an explosion.

But previously edward had fallen ill and is showing no signs of getting better. However at the same he finally remebered the one who raised him Critias The Volt Devil.

Now

back at Magnolia in the Fairy Tail guild.

Everyone was being there usual selfs such as Natsu and Gray ruff housing one another with Juvia watching while her eyes shaped like hearts do to her affection for the ice mage. And just like always it was Erza who broke up the fight bonking both of their heads together knocking them both out.

Jet and Droy were talking to one another while their leader of team Shadow Gear Levy was reading and of course Gajeel was eating a bunch of iron such as screws and pipes.

Cana was drinking as usual and Mira was serving up food with the newest member Kinana serving and among orders as a waitress.

" people sure are more happy lately " Happy exclaimed hitting a head off of a fish while sitting beside Carla and PantherLily. " not entirely, there always like this " " I do suppose that it's only natural for people to always keep their spirits up " lily said chiming in after what carla said.

" hey I just noticed something where's Edward? " lucy asked approaching them " yeah Yoshi and Bowser ain't here either " happy backed her up noticing that the male gold and female green fellow exceed wasn't around.

" that's cause Edward isn't feeling so good " Wendy explained as she joined in on the conversation and sat down.

" he's sick? " lily questioned and wendy looked at the black male exceed " he is, he's got a real high fever and something else is wrong with him so I don't know what's going on ".

" don't worry wendy I'm sure that he'll get better soon " carla said trying to cheer up her Sky Dragon Slayer companion and it sort of worked " yeah I guess so " she said with still a little hinge of worry that something was going to happen.

" huh? " " what is it carla? " wendy asked noticing that the white exceed noticed something and she spoke up " you should see for yourself yoshi is here " she said pointing her paw at the entrance of the guild. She was right it was Yoshi and she was wearing a dark purple dress with red frills on the side currently flying through the guild and heading to the bar counter.

" oh hi yoshi " Mira greeted the little green flying cat who landed on the counter top. " what brings you here? " " hey Mira can you prepare an order for me please? " " sure what will it be? " " I need a plate of canolope, watermelon, pineapple, and bananas along with two glasses of orange juice ".

She wrote it all down " and who will it be for? " " it's for Edward he's on his way " " okay it'll be ready in a moment ".

The green exceed sighed as she watched mira go into the kitchen and saw that wendy and carla were looking at her. Sighing yet again she summoned out her wings and flew over the table knowing she was gonna get a little lashing.

" yoshi what do you mean edward is coming here?! He shouldn't be out of bed he's in no condition to be out! " wendy said firmly to the green exceed who hung her head down in shame.

" yosh i know, but I told him the same thing but he just said that he needed to eat " the green exceed explained and then carla chimmed in " I guess that's one reason to get out ".

" also yoshi how's he doing? " wendy asked hoping for good news but yoshi shook her head " no sorry, he isn't getting any better he looks more pale then he did earlier ".

" wow I didn't know it was that bad " lucy chimmed in followed by happy " I just hope that hegets better ".

" I think you can him that yourself happy " " why? " the blue exceed asked " cause he's right there " yoshi said pointing at edward who was being helped out by bowser since he had a hard one standing and was very pale.

Wendy ran over to him " Edward what are you doing?! I told you stay in bed! " she said firmly " I know... " he replied back with his voice not sounding to good.

" but I feel so hungry for some reason, as if somethings driving me to do so " ed explained as he walked over to a single table near where the group was sitting with bowser's help in his transformed state " take easy bro " " thank you bowser ".

As he sat down yoshi came over holding the tray of food that he ordered along with two glasses of orange juice. " here you go " " thank you " ed said to yoshi and immediately began to eat and took a sip of the orange juice.

While eward was eating lucy began to whisper into wendys ear " you weren't kidding, Edward looks terrible. How long has he been like this? " " ever since last night " the sky maiden awnsered looking at ed for a brief moment as she continued.

" it just appeared out of nowhere he pratically couldn't even stand up at all and he had a terrible fever and for some reason something was coming out of his mouth ".

That defiantly raised Lucy's intrist " what was it exactly? " " I don't know it was like blood only it was dark blue blood " " seriously?! And you have no idea why he's doing that? " her eyes narrowed while looking down.

" believe me I want to know too but I just don't know what to do. I was thing earlier that I should talk to the master and he'd let porlyussica take a look at him " she said explaining and couldn't contiue cause there was very loud coughing being heard and it was coming from edward.

After coughing ten times ed just suddenly fainted and fell onto the floor " Edward! " wendy, yoshi and bowser all said at once rushing over to his side and the sky maiden felt his head.

" he burning up! " We need to get him to infermary! " Yoshi said " Bowser help wendy out! " " gotcha! " bowser replie transforming and followed wendy who ran towards the guilds infermary getting much of the other members attention.

* * *

Yoshi and bowser appear on screen with happy " then! " they all say it at the same time.

* * *

Master Macarov just entered the infermary and saw that wendy was wiping away the last of the dark blue blood that was leaking from his mouth and he was breathing heavily. He also saw that yoshi handed a rag to her brother bowser who squeezed it out and got it wet before he passed it back to her and she placed it on ed's head.

" they were not kidding...this is serious " he said getting wendy, yoshi and bowser's attention " oh master I didn't know that you came in " wendy exclaimed as he hoped onto a stool to get a better look of one of his many members who he considered his children.

" hmm, the boy defiantly has something going on with him. Have you figured out what's wrong with him? ".

The sky maiden shook her head " no he's been like this since last night " wendy explained and contiued on " and master I was going to talk to you about taking him over to miss porlyussica so she can see what's wrong with him since she has more experience with treating paitents then I do ".

The old man stroked his small beard and thinked for a second " I suppose it would be for the best I'll send for her at once " she nodded and ed opened his eyes and looked to the sky maiden.

" wendy can you do me a favor? " " sure, of course " " at the house could you please get my book for me? " she was a bit confused for a moment but knowing edward he was most likely hoping for a solution and so she agreed " yeah I can do that ".

He nodded and grabbed his hat pulling out a set of keys and passed it to her " it's in a little safe in my closet I need to know if it has something like this that could help ".

" bowser go with her " the gold cat volunteered and with that they both set out to do what edward asked wendy to do as for ed the only thing that he could do was rest.

* * *

Somewhere else on a road that was five miles away from magnolia hogart was walking alongside with the road

He sighed before he stopped looking to the sky for a moment and contiued onward to magnolia and looked back to two of his other companions who were following him and motioned them to catch up as they got closer to their goal.

* * *

Now at Edward/Wendys home

Bowser opened the door to eds closet and their it was the small safe that Edward was talking about " ah there's safe " he said going over to it and tried to force it open but he laughed cause he just remebered that it needed a key and turned to the sky maiden " hehe, Wendy key please? " " here you go " wendy replied giving the key to bowser and was curious about something as he unlocked it.

" Bowser can I ask you something? " " sure " the gold exceed replied taking the book out and put aside " has Edward been acting weird lately? " " hmm, bowser honest yeah bro has been acting weird ".

" like what? " " well he wakes up from the nightmares. Along with something else " " did he say anything? " " no, no bowser don't know. Bro just keeps on telling bowser and sis that he okay but we both know something is wrong ".

" so it's obvious that somethings really bothering him but he just can't talk to anyone about it? " " yeah " " I'll have to look into that then " wendy said to her self as bowser grabbed the book and the two began to make their way back to the guild.

* * *

Porrlyusica just arrived at he guild and even though she's a former member the old woman's dark side view of humanity. But even with that dislike she still helped out when ever their was something wrong and since she and master Macarov go way back it was a friend thing.

She entered the infermary and saw that yoshi was giving Ed support with her magic and wiped dark blue blood that was leaking from his mouth

" I take it that this is Edward Strider? " the old hermit asked entering the room with macarov acknowledging her presence " ah porrlyusica im glad to see that you made it " he said while she got closer to ed and instantly saw his left arm. " I've heard rumors about his arm but I never thought that I get to see it myself ".

" yosh, that's defiantly one mystery " yoshi exclaimed before placing a small bag of ice over his head " there you go. Oh hi I'm yoshi " the little green exceed said greeting the healer who was now looking at her.

" I didn't expect to see a cat that knew how to treat paitents " she laughed nervously while putting her paw behind her head " hehe, that's a new one... " she said before getting serious.

" also ms,porrlyusica I think that you might want to see this. But first help me remove his shirt " she obliged and helped the green exceed remove edwards shirt and when it was off yoshi gasped on what see saw with the old hermit having her own look of surprise.

all over edwards chest and back was his black markings that crept up slowly to his neck. But that wasn't the creepiest thing about it was that right over the area of his chest where his heart was is large black spot.

Seeing this was very confusing so they had know idea what to expect and deciding to check it out yoshi put her paw on it and it felt ice cold and she then noticed something . However to be sure she wasn't crazy she put her ear agaisnt his chest before looking at porlyusica.

" something is really wrong here " " what do you mean? " the old female hermit asked " listein for yourself right here " wanting to know what the green exceed meant porlyusica placed her ear on the black spot as well and tried to listein but there was nothing absolute silence.

" your supposed to hear and feel a hearbeat but that's the thing there's nothing " " it is very strange " she replied before going on " he's not dead and he's still breathing what could it be? " the green exceed then passed her the X ray photo for his chest over to her but stopped.

" ms, something is wrong and when I looked at these...its...its so terrifying " " let me see " yoshi then gave the photo she looked at it and upon closer inspection her eyes widened in pure shock for she has never seen anything like this in her whole life.

" what is it porlyusica? Is something wrong? " macarov asked in concern before she looked to him " I just can't believe it, how is he still breathing? This child, he has no heart at all ".

" what? I don't understand if he doesn't have one...then how is the boy still alive then? " macarov asked in pure confusion while at the same time trying to let this sink in.

" who knows maybe through link magic? Or something else " yoshi inquired with the old hermit trying to think

( I've never seen anything like this before in my life. even if it is link body magic how has been able to stay alive? But the real question is...where is his heart? ) all of the sudden a small light appeared and from that light three figures appeared to be none other then Hogart and his disciples Marik and Preyas.

" who are you?! " yoshi yelled out demanding an awnser with the large man holding his right arm up in defense " we wish no harm..." be then turned to macarov are you the guild master of this guild?

" i am, my name is Macarov Dreyar and who might you be? " " I am Hogart. I come from the north mountains and these are my pupils Marik and Preyas ".

" north mountain monks? What has compelled you to come so far from your home? " macarov asked knowing a little bit of the north mountain monks that trained themselves in magic and it was rare to see them come down.

" we sensed a great power begging to awake and it has led us here or rather to him.. " the large man said gesturing to edward " from edward? " macarov exclaimed in a confused tone before the large man went over to Edward's side and made a gesture reassuring yoshi that it was gonna be okay.

" edward strider? " he asked while getting the satch off from his shoulders as he devil slayer woke up locking eyes with the large monk " my name is hogart and I might have something that you just might need " he said bringing forward the metal sash. " in this sash you will be able to recover and through it you will gain great power, all you need to do is accept ".

This seemed to shock the other people in the room for something like to happen but this didn't really surprise both marik and preyas as they watched their master do his work. Edward was a bit taken back by this offer and then stretched out to touch it but stopped

" no, I don't wanna touch that thing. It's evil " edward said before closing his eyes to get more rest and despite the result hogart smiled at the result before turning around and walked to macarov.

" and now I do suppose I owe you an answer on our presence in magnolia " the large man said with macarov nodding as they both headed to his office with marik and preyas in tow leaving both porlyusica and yoshi to continue there work.

* * *

As Macarov letted hogart in the monk told his pupils to wait outside the door so that they may speak in private.

" It seems as if more will begin to happen in one day " macarov commented " I've had my share before in my lifetime, " hogart said as he the small man sat down.

" now macarov, you must listein, please. Edward Strider... Has a destiny that must be fufilled. He is the last remaining true devil slayer in this world... ".

" I don't understand, and while I'm at it what did you try to give my boy? ".

" it was merely a test. It was to show proof that he has a pure soul of good and I know what is going on ".

" if you know then please tell me, " " now that his full power is beginning to return and now the time has come for him to reclaim his heart and must find the Red Lighting Devil and destroy him ".

" what are you taking about? " " the boy...must finish a battle that has started hundreds of years ago. The Red Lighting Devil...has defied the will of heaven...and wants the boys power to rule over this world. Which is why he must destroy him while he is weak or else am unimaginable dictator will befall this entire city that will only be he beggining of an unavoidable battle that will determine the fates of every living being ".

After hearing what the monk had told him macarov knew this was serious and he knew edward had a past but something like this? It was something straight out of a legend.

* * *

" hmmm? " Levi's eyes were now focused on Edwards book that bowser was keeping an eye on while wendy was talking to porrlyusica to let edward rest. " bowser what's that? " " hmmm? Oh that's bro's book ".

" did he make it? " " no, long story " bowser said before levy looked at it a bit closer " it does look really old " the bookworm said before stopping and looked to the gold exceed " may I? ".

" bowser don't see why not " once she heard it was okay she opened it up and was surprised to see that the writing was really strange indeed " wow I've never seen anything like this before ".

" What so special about it? " yoshi aksed flying over to the bookworm " I don't know but you said Edward reads this right? " " yosh " " well that's really strange...there's seems to be a lot of old writing. " zora del he mon, its talking about the coming storm. kota de el monta, kasa more saitio garo mo .

" nooooo! " marik cried out all of the sudden to the trio " you mustn't read from that book! " he said before a loud roar was heard echoing throughout the guild scaring everyone

" what was that?! " one member cried out asked all scared before she realized that roar was coming from the infermary " Edward! " the yoshi cried out flying to the room but when she got there a large hole was in the wall and outside near the pool was her brother figure was screaming in utter pain clenching his head.

" Edward! " she cried out flying to him but he stopped her " get back! " Edward cried out and yoshi was utterly shocked to see that the black markings was spreading across the rest of his body and emitted a faint glow as he continued to scream in pain.

" there out here! " wendy cried out and from the guild the group had returned but was in utter shock to see one of their own crying out in pain for something was happening to him.

" what's going on?! " natsu asked wanting to help his friend " his markings are spreading across his body look at that! " gray pointed out before Edward grabbed a key chain and threw it to yoshi.

" yoshi! Cast(grr) the spell! Quickly! Gahhh! " he managed to say despite the pain he was going through " I-i! Yosh! **Dimension Magic! Sanctuary!** " once the cat casted the spell they were no longer in magnolia.

" what the?'! Where are we?! " lucy was freaking out before marik awnsered " we are in another dimension one that's used for training and despite the situation he's in the boy has made a smart choice ".

" indeed cause in this case we don't have to worry about him destroying anything " Preyas added before erza figured it out " wait a minute you don't mean Edwards gonna go berserk do you?! ".

" sadly yes " Hogart awnsered before Ed began to speak up again " please...(grr)...forgive, please stop me! "

" Edward! What do you wanna us to do?! Please tell us! " wendy yelled out begging for her friend to give them a hint.

Edward began to speak once again but it sounded like five people speaking at once " de...de..stroy! " his eyes then turned pitch black and made a yell that literally shook the very ground around them " ddddddeeeeeeessssssttttttrrrrrooooooyyyyyy! ".

" this isn't good... " marik muttered before eds skin began to shed followed by him being enveloped into a dark blue orb.

" what's going on? " gajeel asked " he's begining to transform " Hogart spoke up getting their attention as he contiued " once he's like this the boy will not stop until the darkness within him takes a complete hold making him into a full devil ".

" how do we save him?! " natsu chimmed in " he's our friend! So you better tell us how we can turn him back to normal! "

" there is. you must weaken him and then give him back his heart " hearing that made them realize something " you have bro's heart don't you?! " yoshi said with an angered filled tone " you had it all along so why?! Why do you have it?! Tell me! ".

" yoshi we don't have time for that right now " happy said " but out! If he dies I'm holding you responsible for it! " the monk closed his eyes and nodded " I accept what ever punishment is necessary ".

" guys look! " gray said now pointing directly to the orb.

A low feral growl was heard with the orb disappeared Edward was entirety different from his last form in Edolas.

His skin turned into bright silver and dark blue scaled patterns, his hair was grew really long with there being more blue shown mixed with his usual green with the banes going down his neck with a three pointed horn behind his head. His eyes were now dark blue with blood red slits that glowed bright red with there being rows of dozen razor sharp teeth showing giving him a more grotesque and savage appearance. His legs transformed as well with five clawed toes with a small spike in his knee caps along with his elbows for his arms were in the same state. As for the last details the spikes/turbines on his back had multiple small ones on it with more going down his back all the way to the tip of his tail.

" be carful he's stronger now! " erza cried out as she requiped into her Flight armor " we must weaken him so they can give edward his heart so no matter what give him everything you have! "

Gajeel cracked his knuckles " I always wanted to fight the kid, but not like this. "

Gray got into his Maker stance " we don't have any choice, if we don't stop him know he'll only cause more damage. "

Natsu engulfed his fists in fire " edward, I'm sorry. But I wont hold back!. "

Edward emitted a loud roar " RRREEEAAAAK! " and then charged at the wizards.

" let's go! " natsu cried out and before long he charged at ed with a fiat coated in fire " **Fire Dragon Iron Fist! " u** pon impact edward just disapeared and reapeared again and hit natsu with his own version by shrouding his left arm in blue eletricty sending him flying.

But the fire dragon quickly recomposed himself and put both of his palms together creating a large spear of fire " **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!** " he then threw it at edward who actually merely knocked it back behind him making the sphere explode behind him. Once he did that edward collected his energy into a small orb in between in his jaws and released it right towards natsu creating a massive explosion that the fire dragon took head on.

Once it was clear natsu was revealed with both of his arms up " dam, he's strong alright " natsu muttered to himself getting back up.

" okay, I better help out to! " lucy exclaimed with determination as she whipped out her keys " **Open Gate of the Lion! Leo!** " in a flash of light loke appeared before her but at the same time nene appeared " what are you doing here? " " I told ya before I come out when I want to! and plus my buddy ed is in a bit of a pinch " the solider said as brought out a pair of magic pistols out.

" so I take it were fighting edward? " the blonde nodded " yeah. don't hold back neither of you he'll kill you if you get a chance "

" under stood " " lets make some Fajita's " both loke and nene said as they took their battle stances.

" **Iron Dragon Club!** " " **Ice Make Lance!** " both gajeel and gray lunged forward casting their spells with the iron dragon's right arm turning into thick iron rod while gray made a seal appear that shot multiple lances that both simultaneously. however the demon disappeared dodging the ice lances and then grabbed the rod and used it to make gajeel crash into gray ending up against a large rock.

Erza then charged forward giving off a battle cry and attempted to attack him with her blades but she just couldn't make contact as he then leapt backwards and released his breath attack before she switched into her adamantine armor to block the attack before she switched to her Lightening empress armor and dashed forward along side natsu.

" **Fire Dragon Wing Attack!** " natsu swung both of his arms forward and engulfs edward in fire who showed no signs of damage down to him as he blocked erza's incoming attack before landing a solid punch in her stomach making her crash into a large rock that shattered upon impact showing how much strength he had.

" **Fire Dragon Roar!** " " **Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs** " natsu spewed out a torrent of flames while gajeels left arm turned into a spear and rapidly began to fire large spear heads.

Edward emitted a deep growl before he stomped his foot on the ground making large amounts of electricity erupt out of the ground making a wall before he released his breath attack that the two dragon slayers barely managed to dodge as it created a large explosion behind them both.

Right now both Loke and Nene charged at the berserk devil slayer " just get his attention loke " " got it! " the lion spirit replied to the soldier and leapt infront of edward.

" **Regalious Impact!** " loke cried out as he threw a powerful punch at edward. the devil slayer took the hit head on before releasing an electric enveloped foot right in his stomach. The strike temporarily knocked the wind out of him as he flew in the air but regained his composure. " Nene! now! " the lion spirit said to his friend.

" **Mass big rocket squad!** " the soldier then fired thousands but more like dozens of small rockets edward who merely raised both of his hands in the air and fired off volts of electricity that destroyed the incoming attack creating a domino effect of explosion in the air.

Nene charged at edward wielding a pair of kattana's and dodged an incoming attack " **This is the wind!** " he cried out sliding underneath him and slicing underneath him making him cry out in pain.

Nene then jumped into the air " **whoa! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!** " nene chanted frantically yelling out as he fired his pistols at lighting fast speeds and followed it off by fireing six rounds of a grenade launcher engulfing the devil slayer who jumped into the air smacked the spirit away with his tail " **aren't I awesome?!** " nene yelled out loud as he jumped back right to lucy who gave him a thumbs up making his day.

" there doing very well.. " hogart commented as focused his gaze on the fight before him " indeed. Even if my children seem to be in this hard battle they'll pull through. but this has just gotten to out of hand."

Wendy nodded slowly " it has. " " this all bowser's fault " the gold exceed said looking down in shame as yoshi put her paw on his shoulder.

" edward wouldn't blame anyone for this. But I just hope that everyone will make it through this ".

Marik stepped forward with a serious look in his eyes " I will lend them my aid. "

Hogart was a little surprised by his action " why is that? "

" There willing to risk death to help one of their own. So how could I not admire such true friendship and loyalty to one another? " the large monk smiled at his choice of words as he spoke.

" very well, aid them but if you are to hurt preyas will switch out with you. Understand? " " Yes master " the long turquoise haired male said as he sprinted forward to join in the fight.

The monk noticed the small master's concern " like your children I have faith in my students as well. but you'll be surprised to see what marik is capable of. "

 **Great forces of the heavens grant us endurance beyond all through the limits! Armament! ".**

All of h e sudden a large magic circles appear right underneath all of the Wizards fighting against edward

" holy crap! I feel way better! " natsu cried out " hehe! I feel like I can take on the world! " gajeel added

" that's cause it's a defense enchantment spell. So now your endurance will be much better! " marik explained as he dogdged an incoming blast of eltectricity.

 **" Fall back! Leviathon Dragon's: Water Wall!** " all of the marik's cheeks puffed up and right now he was spewing large amounts of water from his mouth that shaped into a large wall but what shocked them was that marik was another dragon slayer. However they would ask questions later as they watched him continue to fight.

" **Levitation Dragon's: Raging Whirlpool!** " once he was done he created a massive torrent of water that launched toward edward trapping him inside a spinning vortex of water and followed it up with another move

" **Now! Leviathan Dragon's Roar! "** a powerful Jetstream of water shoot from his mouth hitting the vortex adding more damage until all of the sudden edward discharged large amounts of blue electricity that broke him out of his watery prison and dashed forward with his left arm coated in blue electricity.

" **Fire Dragon Talon! "** natsu attempted to kick edward back but instead he grabbed it and then punched him in the stomach sending him crashing right into a large amount of rocks while marik quickly raised his leg up to the air.

" **Leviathan Dragon's: Surface Slicer!** " he then stomped his foot down making multiple wave of water erupt from the ground and right towards the devil slayer who lept up into the air and took flight before he began to charge power into his left arm. He then raised it up the air and fired dozens of thunder bolts at his foes while marik had a swirling ball of water above him.

" **Leviathan Dragon's: Typhoon Water Whip!** " multiple strands of water shot up into the air multiplying into thousands of strands that intercepted the attack while edward roared at marik charging right towards him.

 **" Followed by Leviathon Dragon Dewgong!** " the swirling ball of water shaped itself into a large snake that lashed out at edward swallowing him up but blasted out of it and landed on the side but was meeted by gray equipped with a ice bazzoka

" Sorry eddward! **Ice Cannon!** " gray fired the cannon at close range making him cry out in pain anderza seized the moment and requiped into her giant armor.

She then punched away by thanks to the armors sheer amount of strength making him he fly right towards natsu and gajeel with the iron dragon using his scales.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!** " " **Iron Dragon Hard Fist!** " they both cried out throwing the cabined force of their punches and in the disoriented state he was in the attacks hit head on, making him cry out in pain as he flew into a giant rock making it crack and collapse burying him underneath large amounts of rubble.

" alright we got him! " natsu exclaimed as the group gathered close to one another but before long the rubble shot forward as edward's roar was heard. the group then began to knock away the incoming rubble but as they were doing so edward bursted out of the ground and was emitting large amounts of electricity. Giving them no time to react the devil slayer roared as he created a massive shockwave that totaled the surrounding area near him and blinding the people watching the fight as they felt the harsh winds emitting from his raw power.

" my god..what awesome power... " preyas mumbled in awe as the dust began to clear revealing a giant crater was all that was left with edward standing in the middle not moving an inch showing that the move he just used took a small toll on him.

Wendy then looked to hogart " please! If you have his heart give it to him! "

" I cannot. not in the state he's in. " A shadow fell over the sky maiden's eyes " then let me...let me give it back to him! " she said with sheer determination in her eyes.

" he's my best friend! and I can't imagine losing him! not like this! " tears began to pour out " please...let me...let me help edward! please.. " the sky maiden begged getting on her knees.

" wendy... " carla muttered understanding her desire to save ed as both yoshi and bowser joined her shedding their own set of tears.

" let her save our brother! " both exceeds cried out hoping to convince the monk who was just at a lost of words do the sheer amount of love that they all had for the devil slayer despite the state he was in and then gave her small metal cube.

" this is what you need...return what belongs to him and he will be fully complete " the monk explained as she assumed a tight hold of the cube and then both yoshi and bowser summoned their wings and flew her right towards where the devil slayer was.

The transformed devil slayer gazed upon his surroundings filled with erza who had her armor shattered, gajeel on his back with multiple cracks on his scales and marik with his robes ripped to shreds and gray who was covered in dirt and lucy with her two spirits who were unconscious all except for natsu who was trying to get back up. The devil slayer growled as he made his way towards the fire dragon and planted foot right on the fire dragons back.

" edward...come on...this isn't..you..fight it... " but sadly the devil slayer only increased the pressure on his foot and raised his left fist in the air and began to charge power.

" **Sky Dragon Roar!** " just as edward was gonna bring the finishing blow on natsu a large amount of air hit him from behind while his gaurd was down. The transformed devil turned around and saw that it was wendy.

" don't do it edward! " the sky dragon slayer cried out.

Edward then kicked natsu to the side as slowly trudged his way to sky maiden before getting on all fours and roared right in her face with the sky maiden not flinching at all but instead reached out and gently rubbed his scaly head much to the devil slayers shock and confusion.

" I knew you were in there. Edward, this isn't you. You hate hurting your friends... " as she continued a stray tear escaped from edward showing that very little remained. "...I don't understand what's happening to you, but were all here to help. I've always tried to be there for you just like you do for me, haven't I? " the devil slayer emitted a small low roar kind of showing yes.

"...you feel so empty don't you? " she asked bstopping what she was doing and brought out the cube hogart gave him and opened it showing a small bright blue glow emitting from it and this shocked the transformed devil slayer feeling a familiar presence emit from it.

Then he kneeled down to her height and lifted a large scale revealing a large black hole and without hesitation she took the the light out of the cube and placed it inside the hole that closed. Then the devil slayer raised his wings before being consumed in a large light that died down showing edward back to his usual self falling forward only for the sky maiden to catch him.

She tightly held his unconscious form close to her for dear life as she sniffed before beginning to cry just filled with joy that her friend was okay.

A s she continued the others got back up with lucy helping out natsu as they all gathered around the sky maiden and cried out in victory raising their fists in the air to see that their efforts to bring their friend back had succeeded.

Macarov smiled at their victory while Hogart nodded in approval for his student for making him proud while preyas had a shadow looming over his eyes.

 **To be continued**

 **Yep CLiffhanger! talk about some crazy and dramatic changes huh? aand I'm sure all of you are wondering this...**

 **Just what the H is going on?! right? well you'll find out more on what had just happened in the next chapter and trust me a lot of this stuff will make more sense.**

 **Now to my reviewers from the last chapter.**

 **Jackson**

 **With this story yes but it will continue on so be paitient don't worry.**

 **The Celestial Sky Dragon**

 **Yep I know it was funny with that bed scene, though I'm surprised people actually laughed at that. but hoped you liked this one and tell me what you think.**

 **Insane Dominator**

 **eh I don't care its how write. and as I tld ya before Edward's a kind of character that thinks showing his intelligence. but go ahead speak on what you like and hope I** **gave ya kick ass plot twist.**

 **I understand what your trying to say but id like to hear on how you like it and not flaws.**

 **Bloodydemon666**

 **Dam, the bed scene was a hit wasn't it? but I hope that you found this chapter awesome considering on how you like fights and all.**

 **Next time major crap will be revealed and this will change the story entirely so be paiteint and see what there is to be revealed and what does Hogart truly know about Edward and what's the story with the Red Lighting Devil? so many questions indeed. but hope ya liked Marik who is now known as the**

 **Leviathan Dragon Slayer~ and wait tell ya see who he's gonna be paired up with**

 **that's enough for right now...Sooo...**

 **Until next time**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	45. Chapter 45 The Story of the Outcast P1

**Hello my great readers this is your host the G King brining you all the next chapter for The Outcast and one of the many chapters that'll lead to the end of this story.**

 **As many of you pondered on questions on what Edwards past is there's more to it, and now without further ado you all shall learn more about him and some of the questions you may have asked yourself in the begging of this story and more that were added shall finally be anwsered.**

 **Also for those who constantly complain about my writing and puncuations or what ever the hell it is i hope this'll suffice but over and all i just don't care I'm having fun enjoying this so take it or leave it.**

 **Now a shout out for my friends if your looking for a story that involves true human spirit from a different perspective look up Insanse Dominator for One's Road to Remberance.**

 **If you seek action my friend Bloodydemon666 will hook you up such as the Anarchy of Anime.**

 **Last but not least The Celestial Sky Dragon who has many great story's for those who seek a good read and this is another way for repayment since he has given me a shout out twice.**

 **( I don't own the Fairy Tail anime nor manga I just own my characters and this story )**

 **Chapter 45**

 **The story of The Outcast part 1**

Right now it has been at least a few hours ever since the incident with Edward and what had happened made many members of the guild worry for the young devil slayer who had fallen unconscious for over five hours still lying in an infirmary bed.

Wendy had not left his side. The sky maiden sat on the side of his bed tightly gripping his right hand giving him a little sense that she was still there.

A knock came at the door and both Yoshi and Bowser poked their heads inside. " can we come in? " Yoshi asked with the bluenette nodded.

As they entered bowser shifted his form and placed a hand on the sky maiden's shoulder with Yoshi flying onto the bed landing and placed her paw right over the girls hand.

" don't worry wendy he'll be fine " " what sis says is true bro will wake up " both exceeds said trying to ease her worry.

She spoke up." I know he will. I just felt so hopeless while everyonelse was fighting i didn't do anything. I wanted to help him but... "

Yoshi sighed. " Wendy, its okay. Edward would never forgive himself for hurting you.. " the green exceed said looking her brother figures face.

" And he wont like the fact that he had to fight his own friends you especially. We never told you this but he told us this."

Flashback

" hey bro? " bowser asked flying with Yoshi next to edward on their way back to Cait Shelter.

" yes? " the devil slayer at the time said using the corner of his right eye to look at bowser as kept on going.

" How come you've been more...uh... " " happy? " yoshi spoke up saying the word that her twin was looking for. " yeah, thanks sis."

" I don't know. Maybe its cause...well that's it I don't understand but ever since we joined I feel more...warm inside. "

" Does it have anything to do with wendy? " yoshi inquired making her brother figure tilt his head in confusion.

" What do you mean? " " well...it could be that you like her " yoshi responded " I still don't follow. "

The green exceed sweat dropped at her brother " you see a crush is someone you like but sometimes that leads to love your following me? " he nodded. " As for love, its a bond two people share for one another. Now how do you feel around her? "

" Comfort " he said plainly as he dashed ahead to get some lunch making the twin exceeds look at one another and shrugged their shoulders " better then nothing right? " bowser asked his sister who was gonna say something but realized her twin was right.

" Yosh, your right that is better then nothing. "

* * *

" He...he really said that? " the sky maiden asked out of sheer shock as yoshi continued.

" Yosh. He really does care for you but if he does have a crush on you then he just doesn't know what to do or even understand how it works."

" Bowser noticed ever since he joined Cait Shelter, bro was more happier then he had ever been in two years " the gold exceed chimmed in adding in his words so this could sink in further.

" But wendy its getting late and you know how Carla can be " yoshi spoke up with the sky maiden shaking her head.

" I don't want to leave his side not tell he wakes up " both exceeds nodded to one another understanding her reason and slowly made their way out with yoshi sticking her head in one last time.

" We'll let Carla know wendy " after that she left the bluenette alone as she layed on his arm.

" Don't worry edward, I won't leave you."

* * *

Later on that night the moon shone brightly through the window of the infirmary illuniating the sleeping faces of both Edward and Wendy.

It has now been six hours and edward had still not awoken and by then the sky maiden had already dozed off.

All of the sudden a soft groan was heard and that stirred the bluenette awake and looked at his face as his eyes tightened slight and very slowly they had open revealing his blue slited eyes.

He then turned his head slightly to see wendy looking at him with shock in her eyes. Then without another word the sky maiden threw herself into a hug that he quickly returned.

" I'm so sorry wendy " " for what? " the young dragon slayer inquired as she looked up to him.

" I shouldn't have told you sooner about the black marks. Cause if I had this would have never happened. "

" It's okay " " no its not okay " ed spoke quickly spoke up cutting her off.

" I attacked my own guild mates, no. I attacked my own friends, that's something I have to live with now. "

She firmly kept her grip on his hand. " Edward, they understood what had to be done and there alright no died " wendy said trying to reassure him as he let loose his grip on her hand and placed it over his chest.

" I feel, better. It don't hurt anymore. "

" I don't understand " wendy said as he began to explain.

" You see for sometime now it always hurts in my chest feeling as if its empty and now I feel as if another part of myself is back intact. "

" if that's so how come I heard it a beat back in Edolas that one time? " That was one question he didn't understand cause if he hasn't had his heart for a while how could she have heard it?

" I don't know. "

" Also edward levy came into the room while you were out and was sorry because she read your book after we told them what happened. "

" Thank you for telling me. Once I get the chance no hard feelings for what happened cuase i don't blame anyone for this but myself " edward said honestly as wendy now pondered on what yoshi said earlier.

" Edward? Do you...have feelings for me? " this made the young devil slayer look towards her and then back to his left arm.

" I don't know. For some reason i just feel a sense of comfort and it feels good. "

" You still don't know what a lot of things even now don't you? " wendy asked with him nodding.

" That may be true but to me your my star the one friend who tries to do her best. " she blushed at this saying but kept her composure.

" That's not true. " " I'd disagree, your the type of person who cares after the people she cares about and has such a kind soul that couldn't even be described " he then gently gripped her hand.

" I might never understand what I feel inside, but no matter what I wish stand by your side. Then when the time is right i'll see if i can find out what sense of comfort truly means then maybe I can finally feel peace for the first time in my life. "

Now to most people they'd have a hard time understanding but for wendy they have been through so much so in a sense to her it was a unbreakable bond and if his words were sincere then maybe she could help him finally find the peace he's been looking for cause even an outcast such as himself should be happy.

She smiled at the feeling and then hoped into the bed right next to edward much to his confusion as she snuggled closer to him.

" What are you doing? " " I'm seeing if what you say true not to mention I'd like a better spot to sleep in " wendy said as edward turned around.

" Well hope you sleep well. Night wendy " " goodnight edward " and with that the two drifted off to sleep ignoring everything else going on around them both.

* * *

The next morning the sky maiden woke up and immediately blushed knowing that she sleeping right against the young devil slayer but stopped remembering that one time at akane resort. She slowly got up and then brushed a little hair off Edwards face and noticed he was smiling.

( I wonder if he had a good dream or something? ) she asked herself and then saw Carla entering the room gonna blow a fuse but the sky maiden out her finger against her lips telling her to be quiet.

" Honestly wendy your gonna take my nine lives " Carla said walking over to her as she got out of bed and looked to edward and back to her. " Will this be normal from now on? "

" What are you talking about? " " *sigh* honestly child you can't hide it. Ever since we met edward in the first place I only brushed it off but now its clear. You have feeling for him don't you? "

This made her blush red as a tomatoe and looked down to the floor making the white exceed's eye's widen in realization.

" Oh my so you?! I was only joking but wendy are you serious?! " " I guess in a way yes. "

" Does edward know? " " No. But Carla that's the thing I thinks he's having a hard time understanding. "

" What's there to understand? wendy does he feel the same about you or not? " Carla questioned again.

" And that's why I'm trying to tell you, you know edward don't understand a lot of things like a normal person does but somehow I know he does. "

Carla sighed " look wendy if you really feel that way then you must tell him and maybe then he'll answer but that's not why I'm here. Hogart has something to say and he wants edward to be present. "

" Okay I'll wake him up " " no need I'm already awake " this spooked both the sky dragon and her feline friend cuase he had just appeared out of nowhere standing right behind the sky maiden.

" How much have you heard? But more like how long have you been there? " carla asked.

" I've only just woke up and I heard what you said about wanting me to be there when he tells us something, but that's all I heard " edward said as he made his way out of the infirmary leaving both females in the room sighing in relief.

* * *

Yoshi " And then..."

* * *

Every member of fairy tail was present excluding the Thunder Legion and Guildarts as usual but everyone had taken a spot to sit around hogart with both marik and preyas standing along side him.

" I thank you all for coming " he began before his face became very solemn. " Now what you will hear will be the truth. Tis your choice along to believe it or not, however there are things in this world that harbors dark secrets and the mysteries of forgotten history. Now for those that wish not to be here leave now. "

" Hogart, we all wish to hear this story " Macarov assured

" Very well. In begging it was said that all beings are born into this universe for a reason to keep balance for that was the of how creation worked. This story began 600 years ago. There was the lord of the demons Vladitor who ruled over the realm of the very underworld itself home to the demons and was highly respected by his kin.

* * *

It now shows a dark place where the sky's were red as blood, the clouds black as the night itself as a giant castle came into view towering over a large city filled with demons that were very much like us human beings going on their daily lives.

However inside the castle itself was a much different matter that lead to a large throne room with a large black demon covered in gold armor sat with his loyal subjects kneeling down to him.

" my close friends, I am afraid that I have dreadful news. "

" what is it my lord? " one subject asked " yes, please we must know " another added with he camera zooming into the Volt Devil Critias himself.

" Lord Vladitor. It is alright, but you must tell us for we may help you."

The demon lord shook his head. " I'm sorry but there is nothing you can do. For I am dying ".

This was shocking for his subjects to hear. " my lord! Let us help you! We can at least try something! "

" No. I have lived a long life and have made my share of mistakes, far to many that I have lost count. "

" but my lord, you had to do what you had to do. You have built a home for all us, but a life of peace " critias said adding in his saying.

" I understand Critias. However I have grown tired of my life. "

" That maybe so, but what of the people my lord? You have no heir and one of us would have to take the throne so who would it be? " one subject inquired.

" Neither. Neither one of you wont need to bear that great of a resbonsibilaty. Which is why I shall use my soul to create an heir."

* * *

However in terms of power he was the most powerful of them all but as he got older he was weaker and knew that he was gonna die. The demon lord had no heirs to his throne so he devised a plan that his soul would be used to reserete himself as a different being so his blood line would remain forever.

" And so later on vladator had met his end and going accordingly to plan vladators soul was used to create a new being that would rule as the new king of demons. However instead of one, two new beings were born from his soul instead. The cruel hearted Alduin and the gentle Hermos... " Hogart paused for a second letting it sinc in and contiued.

" Alduin was the manifestation of Vladators power, anger, and his knowledge of the dark side of humanity. Harmos was more gentle, he was the manifestation of vladator's curiosity, wisdom, and had a love of life while understanding the boundaries of life and death. Throughout the years they had ruled as equals but as time passed the demons began to fade away into oblivion. To ensure their kins survival and future they decided it was time to move on from their world and into ours ".

" they tried to live in our world? " wendy spoke in disbelief with natsu adding in.

" I don't get it... If they did enter our world where are they now? " " patience...master hogart is getting there " marik spoke up letting his master continue.

" The dream that the brothers shared was something that they needed to do. Sadly the ones ruling over our world at the time did not take lightly to them entering into their domain "

" the dragons... " edward chimmed in recalling the history of fiore.

" What edward says is true. The dragons were hostile towards the demons and in the end without question war erupted between these races. For over twenty years the blood of demons, dragons and humans alike stained the landscape, and then one day the brothers divised a plan for the humans who wished for their race and dragons to coexist in peace and it was their that the very first and most devil slayers were born. ".

Everyone was shocked to hear this especially for edward " the fathers of devil slayer magic...I can't believe it " he muttered to himself.

" what makes the first ones so special? " wendy asked in intrist.

" You see unlike today not many demons remain and only their power is left in the world for a wizard to find one day. But the first devil slayers we're humans trained by demons but a true devil slayer is a being that has been reborn from a demon or has accepted a small portion of a demons soul to become more intact with its power."

" so I take it that there plan was a success? " edward inquired wanting hogart to continue.

" The plan was a success. They had created Devil Slayer Magic by the next time the demons went out to battle alongside the humans they aquired the powers of the very demons themselves with a few turning into one. The battle was won but deep within hermos's heart grew heavy with regret. So in order to cease this war the brothers offered a truce that the demons would live in harmony with the humans in the north with Alduin ruling the south east and Harmos would rule over the north east since the dragons of the east allowed them to do so.

The dragons came to terms with this agreement that would be honored by their sons and the sons of their sons until the end of time. However Alduin did not believe in the promises and then began to crave for more power and that was when his ambition grew.

One day alduin demanded a duel with his own brother harmos for the position of who would rule over all demons. The battle was fierce, so infact the battle was draw. It was then alduin did something that would doom their kin. He attacked his brother in an effort to kill him succeeding at the cost of his own life cause harmos dragged him to the grave. "

" wow. I never knew there was so much... " yoshi exclaimed as edward pondered one question.

" But tell how how was he rencarnated? " edward pondered.

" Hermos were saved by a dragon after the duel who decided to save you and took you to to be healed. "

* * *

 **600 years ago**

The night sky was glistening with the stars with the moon full adding more grace to this beautiful sight and in he air a dragon was carrying the deceased body of Harmos.

The dragon itself had been flying for many miles and soon it arrived at its destination. It flew threw a large cave opening and proceeded to walk on all fours. The cave itself was large and had a large opening hole letting the moonlight shine on a large circle that had multiple enscritpions carved into the stone.

As the dragon entered a chanting was heard before the dragon spoke up " your song is sad! " the dragon spoke up echoing through the cave.

" Are the stars shining tonight? " a deep male voice asked echoing through the cave as the dragon anwsered

" yes. Many bright souls glitter in this darkness."

Footsteps were heard as another dragon emerged. It had bright silver scales gold colored eyes with a cooper underbelly. Five horns were pointing backwards on its head it had a long body with four wings and the tip of its long tail was shaped like a star. Also on the front of its forehead was a large old scar.

" I've never expected to see you here " the silver dragon said greeting the mysterious dragon.

" Great Star, Lamarca I've come for you assistance. "

" Yeah, Hermos the brother of Alduin, created from the soul of Vladitor. Is this why you've come? To help a demon? "

" No! He isn't Vladitor and is nothing compared to his brother he has been tight the Once-ways " the dragon said defending him as lamarca growled knowing what this meant.

" Hermos is gone, and he has lost his left arm. You know what you ask. "

" which is why we must help Critias he is determined to set things right. Please lamcara."

" Very well but know this. Whatever shall happen does he swear to accept the consequences of his actions? "

" Yes " the dragon anwsered.

" Now witness the wonders of an ancient glory. " Once Lamcara said that he streched his long body straigh up and let his wings spread out as they began to glow along with his wings.

The engravings on the stone began to light up as well as he chanted. " **From the eternal darkness I come, and threw the dawn I shall arise anew. Through the Rightous heart I walk the path of virtue and no evil shall escape my wrath with my soul defending the weak shall I only speak truth. Bardhyl. (White Star)** "

All of the sudden the demon was was enveloped in a bright light with a large pillar of light shooting down from the moon above and before long all that remained was a young child with his left arm missing in the place of the demon and in the palms of the mysterious dragon was the child's own beating heart that glowed bright blue.

" Is it wise to take his heart? " lamcara inquired with mysterious dragon nodding.

" When the time comes it will return to him. "

" But what shall you do with it for the time being? " lamcara inquired.

" I shall take it to the north where it will be safe and the small "problem" he has will be replaced and i shall bring him to Critias to train. "

* * *

" what does have to with me? " edward asked as hogart continued on.

" I'm getting to that. You see many years ago young edward you arrived at the door steps of our monastery and it was there we discovered that you were Hermos ".

This shocked everyone to their very core.

Edward in truth you are human being that was rencarnated from the former demon lord Hermos and your left arm. It was something that had to be done in order to help seal your power and prevent you from becoming a full demon that you once were. But the fact that you were even here was simply not ment to be".

Edwards eyes widened in shock

" hold on! Hold on! " yoshi cried out getting hogarts attention. " you-your telling us that bro was just a mistake? ".

" yoshi was it? " hogart asked receiving a nod from the green exceed. " normally for two beings to be born from a single soul is impossible. Yet it happened and since he is incomplete he's his own being but is more dead then alive then you think. Infact he was never supposed to be brought into exsistence in the first place because of that the demons met their demise do to Vladitor being reborn as two new beings broke a balance that ensured great chaos in the future. So in the end you are just but one of the two that brought the demons to utter extinction. "

"...but why haven't you killed me? " edward pondered looking down to the floor.

" because you were not Hermos but an entirely different being and our founder knew your father Critias and it was around that time he fortold of a propechy. A demons heart could do mankind...when a two tailed comet blazed across the night sky. Most of us payed no very little heed to this. Besides, everyone knew there were no more demons. The last, Critias had been slain over five years ago. "

That hit edward hard but kept silent as he listeiend to him go on.

" Once you arrived, we knew what it meant, that he had passed on and entrusted him to our monastery. Fearful that evil dwelled in your heart, we and the abbot pledged to hide you away until the comet had passed. For over three years we had safe guarded you as a secret from the rest of the world until now. ".

This sounded just like utter nonsense but in truth hogart had no lies in his words and no one could have compredended that Edwards past had so much to it.

" two years ago... " edward spoke up " two years ago...I had awoken on a beach near jasper...so what is the truth behind that? " he asked wanting to know more but hogart was silent until he spoke.

"...you were taken...by dark guild who wanted to fufil the propechy and do mankind. We had found out where you, but it was to late you had just disapeared. I know this is hard for to bear but after testing you it proves you are not the one destined to destroy this world but to save it "

All of the sudden edward stood up and then without question walked out of the guild hall leaving to find a moment to absorb this new information that he had not expected at all.

* * *

Later that night everyone else had left the guild with hogart and his students staying at a hotel.

But only a few members remained such wendy, carla, yoshi, bowser, natsu, happy, lucy, gray, and erza.

"..." so far no one had spoken cause they were just sitting there still trying to process what hogart explained to them all that edward was not human but rather one rencarnated from a demon and that his whole exsistence was mistake cause it costed the lives of all demons.

Erza spoke up looking to wendy " wendy, how's edward? "

" I've never seen him like this. He won't even talk to me he just wants to be alone " the sky maiden anwsered sadly.

" I just can't believe it...all of this time edward wasn't really human " lucy chimmed in.

" yosh. " yoshi said agreeing with the blonde before continuing on. " but..I just thought that there was more to it...to edward and...well..."

" well what? " bowser asked

"...that's the thing I don't know. I thought edward was special but not like this."

" well I don't for one believe a single word that old man said! " natsu said angrily heading over to a table and smashing it to pieces. " who the hell does he think he is telling someone that there exsetience was just never to be?! ".

" I couldn't agree more " a voice spoke up revelaing to be marik.

" we don't want you here! " natsu growled warning the Leviathon Dragon Slayer to go away but he just sat down.

" Peace fellow Dragon Slayer. I know your upset but- " he was cutted off by natsu grabbing his collar " your dam right I'm upset! You came here and told Edward his own life was never meant to happen! How can even compare the pain he's had to go through for two years?! He was meant to come to fairy tail for a reason! ".

" Natsu enough! " erza cried out grabbing him by his scarf. " Your not helping, and didn't you hear what hogart said? He's meant for something else dispite the harsh reality of his own exsetience. " The fire dragon realized that the red head had a point so just for right now he letted it go.

" I thank you for that but even though he was a mistake i do agree it was for a reason " marik said as he sat down.

" If you don't mind me asking how was it wrong for both edward and his brother to be born from vladitor's soul? " wendy asked wanting to know the full reason.

" It was because only one being was supposed to be born from his soul but for two it just broke what remained of him apart. both Alduin and Hermos are two sides of coin that was supposed to be one being but since it wasn't ment to be for part of the original soul splitted in two like Yin and Yang without the two coming together it only created chaos in the end. "

" I get it now.. " gray began "...since they weren't complete it only broke the balance for order. "

" What he says is true without balance nor order everything would be thrown into distortion and chaos but sadly it was just what it was meant to be. The demons world was dying and they were slowly fading away. "

" Marik? what happened to Edward's brother Alduin in end? " lucy inquired making the turquoise haired male begin to think " No knows. Most assume he has been dead for some now. You see a few dragons managed to capture him and with the help of the demons they removed his heart. "

He then made a magic circle appear and from it came a small red locket that opened making the top spread up revealing a red heart. " This is the heart of Demon that betrayed the oath. "

" That's a demons actual heart? " natsu asked getting a better look at as marik nodded.

" You see the demons presented this as an offering to show that the evil had been destroyed to restore peace. But it was to late a large army of dragons killed the remaining demons bringing their demise. "

" That's horrible " carla breathed.

" If what hogart said was true did edward really used to live with you? " lucy inquired.

" Yes he did. But sadly he was never allowed leave so even through we provided santuary we didn't think about his well being. So that's on thing I regret " marik explained.

" Hey, while were at it your a dragon slayer like us. " natsu spoke up deciding to change the subject and continued. " So are you fake or the real deal? were you raised by a dragon? "

Marik smirked " indeed I was raised by the Leviathon Dragon Kolora. "

" So you were raised by a dragon " a voice spoke up from a nearby table revealing to be gajeel eating a bunch of screws and metal.

" how long were you there for? " natsu asked a little annoyed one of his rivals was there " not long i just got here " the iron dragon responded.

" By anychance did your dragon disappear on the year 777? " wendy inquired.

" As a matter of fact yes. So that would mean your dragons disappeared as well? " marik asked " what were there names? "

" Igneel " " Grandeeney " " Metalicana " all three dother dragons said speaking up telling marik the names of there dragons.

" What was Kolora like? " wendy asked curious to know more about his dragon.

" She was a true kind soul. " he answered proudly.

" Kolora was a she? " natsu questioned since most male dragon slayers have foster fathers so this was the first for a male to have a female dragon raise a male.

" I first met her near on a distant island to the south where i was stranded on a island after a storm killed both of my parents who even to this day I barely even remember."

* * *

Flashback.

A younger marik wandered through the island's vast forest wearing a ripped up red shirt and brown shorts. As he made his way through the forest he felt a drop of water on his head making the boy look up and came face to face with a large downpour of rain.

" on no! " the boy said as he quickly dashed to a nearby set of rocks and got under a large rock.

" Why this had to happen? " marik asked himself on the verge of tears putting his head against his knees and began to cry. But all of the sudden a deep growl was heard frightening the boy and looked around but there was no sighn of any wild animals.

He pressed his back against the wall and turned around before all of the sudden a large yellow eye snapped open scaring the boy as the rocks began to move with him beginning to run but was stopped by a large tail that looked more like a tail for three finned fish.

He then turned around and saw that the rocks were slowly turning into light purple and blue colored scales and into a large streamlined reptilian body with long six clawed legs coming out of the ground. it was then that four wings popped up resembling that looked more like fins with two on its back and two other wings on the sides.

Then as he turned around the tail was gone in its place was large reptilian face with two yellow eyes and four small dorsal fins over its eyes with various rows of teeth were seen from its jaws resembling that of sharks teeth.

The young boy closed his eyes and waited for the large creature to eat him but after five seconds felt the rain wasn't touching him. He opened his eyes and saw that the large creature was using its tail as a umbrella.

" Well? what are you waiting for? Aren't you gonna eat me? " the boy asked all confused before the large creature gave off a giant smile.

" Now why would I do that? " the creature asked shocking marik " what? how can a lizard talk? " marik asked making the presumed creature laugh.

" My boy I might seem like a lizard but I'm a dragon. I don't do that tongue thing " it said now clearly sounding female imitating a lizard sticking her tongue out and making the boy laugh as she questioned marik.

" Tell me little one, why are you hear? " " my parents both got killed in the storm and I got stranded here. "

" That's awful little one, now if you don't mind me asking what's your name? "

" Its Marik " " well young marik,call me Kolora I am the Leviathan Dragon. "

Flashback end

* * *

" After that she raised me as if I was her own hatchling four about eight years and by the time I was twelve she disappeared and I used my magic to get to Fiore and it was then i met master Hogart and began to steady my mind at the north mountain monostary to help with my magic. Over time I gained full control of my mothers magic and learned her camouflage technique.

" She could camouflage? " gajeel asked in intrist.

" Hmm, it was a rare trait for a dragon to have. Here let me show you " marik said as he went over to a simple wooden beam and touched and before long he vanished spooking bowser as he reappeared.

" Now you see me... " marik said as he blended in with his surroundings "...now you don't. "

Natsu got all excited " heheh! that's so cool! you got to show me how to do that! " " sorry but no can do. Look i gave you an autograph " he said reappearing again as everyone else was just laughing away.

" What? " the fire dragon asked all confused as yoshi brought a small mirror out to show his face that was covered in various scribble marks including marik's name in cursive right on his forehead.

" When did you do that?! " " your eyes only see what they can assume but your not very bright " marik said making the fire dragon angry as he attempted to attack him but marik only turned invisible and made natsu crash into a table giving gajeel a good laugh.

" Hahahahaha! I like this guy already! "

* * *

Now at the city of Crocus home to the king of fiore.

Both Alvis and Rolland had just finished up a job helping other guilds get decent job requests so that their money could flow steadily

" Yep that was easy " Rolland exclaimed sitting down on a bench as alvis read the news paper " What the heck? "

" What's wrong? " Rolland inquired noticing his friends behavior " take a look " alvis said giving him the news paper.

" Some attack a magic council building holding important information? Why would they be doing that? " " Most likely to find someone " alvis said before they both turned to see a short fat looking salesmen holding a black briefcase.

" Rolland? is he wearing a disguise? " alvis asked with the tiger like human nodding " oh yeah. "

Then..

They then dragged the short fat salesmen into a large room locking the door behind as the disguised wizard chuckled.

" so you guys like the council? or the P.O.P.O? ".

" neither " both wizards replied at the same time before rolland spoke up.

" Now lose the disguise fatso " " oh? I actually take pride in being fat and ugly " the take over wizard said as he took off the suit and showed off his usual pride wearing his usual spiked black leather jacket with a striped shirt underneath showing a bit of his stomach hanging out and wore dark green pants with brown boots with a hole on the right one.

" Well, well, if it isn't Loyd of the Chimera Triad " alvis said.

" In the Blesh " the fat clown said bowing " its spelled flesh dumbass and you wanna tell us that your here is a sheer coincidence? "

" Why you messin with me you racist? " the clown said trying to imitate a colored person with both wizards sighing " drop the act fatso your coming with us " rolland said in a serious tone as the clown sighed.

" you know what, I'm tired of hiding and you thought I was fat? This ain' nothin! " he said as he began to expand growing a bit taller and more round making both wizard uncomfortable as there stood a very large fat man in a small room with them right in it.

" Ah yeah, **Blob Soul** ready! Lets do this! " he said before emitting a powerful burp that made both wizards blow right through the door as the now really fat takeover wizard ran out of the room but they both got back on their feet and began to chase loyd.

The fat takeover wizard laughed as turned around and then used an incoming truck to backflip jump and then landed on the nearest building surprising both wizards.

" Suck it! " loyd said flipping them off and continued to run until alvis got a harpoon gun aimed it and fired it right at loyd.

" OW! Right in blow hole! " the fat takeover wizard said continuing to run and dragged alvis along with him making him crash into trees and signs.

" **Take Over: Tiger Soul!** " rolland then became an actual tiger and scaled across the rooftops.

" Come on! freaking get this guy! " alvis cried out getting hit in the face by a sign with rolland now a tiger leapt onto the same building as loyd fired off an energy blast but he used the briefcase to block it.

But with his animal form's speed he leaped onto loyd and bit right into his shoulder making him cry out in pain.

" Here kity! " loyd cried out grabbing his tail and slammed him down before he turned into a falcon and soared into air before turning into a gorilla and slammed through the building and began to beat the crap out of him but loyd caught an incoming punch and threw him out of the building followed by him changing into his signature Violator soul and fired an energy blast from his mouth.

But out of nowhere he got slammed down onto the street by what appeared to be wires and it was alvis who was controlling them.

People were running for their lives and it was then that the violator got free of his restraints and lashed out alvis but was punched away by rolland who was still in his gorilla soul.

" Switch! **Battle** **Tiger Soul!** " rolland then transformed into a human like tiger wearing armor and wielded a shield and battle axe ready to fight while Alvis weaved his hands.

" **Summoning!** " then a magic seal appeared on the ground and from the circle came out a silver haired woman wearing a ragged brown robe but instead of a human it looked more like a puppet.

" haha! you two are fun but I gotta go buhbye! " the violator said before he used his breath attack as a rocket but all of the sudden the strange woman that alvis summoned extended her left sleeve and thousands of long puppet like arms grabbed the briefcase he was holding making the takeover mage pissed off but couldn't do anything but blast off away.

With alvis's puppet giving him the case he was really confused but decided to let his puppet hold onto it as it returned to its other dimension.

" That was to easy " rolland said as he changed back to his normal form " he just blasted off, literally. Why would go through all that trouble for that briefcase? "

" I don't get it either but, for right now put your hands in the air " alvis said doing what he said confusing rolland until he turned around and saw why cuase there was a whole platoon of royal soldiers right there

" shit.. '

 **To be continued.**

 **And cut! well now you all know what Edwards true origins are but how does he take it personally and how he truly feels about? and what more questions are there to answered? That's what builds up so much excitement that I'm looking for and what do you think will happen to Alvis and Rolland?**

 **Also I realize that fight sucked but hey it was meant to be short and besides i wanted to be done with this chapter anyways considering that this is the chapter that has the most chapters with flashbacks and showing a bit of Marik's past and how he met his foster mother Kolora.**

 **Plus could we be finally getting closer and closer for the two of them to finnaly pair up together? Only time will tell and now to my reviewers and great friends.**

 **Insanedominator**

 **That's one of the few things I enjoy most. Surprising people and giving them the excitement. Now I do hope you enjoyed this and this has given you another reason to be anxious.**

 **Bloodydemon666**

 **My old freind I understand but please. Don't skim through it just know when you have time to yourself you'll be able to enjoy reading this cause it's just a simple fact. But I do truly hope this has satisfied you**

 **The Celestial Sky Dragon**

 **And to you my fellow wizard I do hope you enjoyed this and please tell me how you like it so be honest now. And hoped you enjoyed my little shout out for not just you but for all three of you.**

 **Now that's quite enough for right now and since this took a while the next chapter will most likely be the same depending on my mood and motivation but I'd also like to half done projects to get me going through out the month.**

 **So until next time...**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	46. Chapter 46 The story of The Outcast P2

**Hello all of my great readers and welcome to another chapter of the Outcast and for those that have really gotten into this I thank you all.**

 **Also while I'm at it this chapter will be more like a steady flow with a few more flashbacks of Edwards past when he used to have the name of Hermos witch is infact his real name.**

 **But this will also show how he will take it personally and what his resolves will be as the remaining unmade chapters of this story continue on.**

 **You see if there's one thing I found moat amusing is that this is was just meant to be a side project but instead it turned into something much more bigger and incredible.**

 **So in other words talk about unexpected shit life can throw at you huh?**

 **Also shout out for The Celesital Sky Dragon recently updated frequently the Hellfire Dragon slayer but over and all he's got some good stuff.**

 **Along with Bloodydemon666 for Anarchy of Anime and The Insane Dominator for One's Road to Remberance.**

 **Now without furthrer ado let the story continue on.**

 **( I don't own the Fairy Tail anime nor manga I only just own all of the stuff that don't exsist but only here on fanfiction and references I borrow from stuff I grew up with )**

 **Chapter 46**

 **The Story of The Outcast part 2**

Back at the fairy tail guild.

" Hey Marik? " Natsu asked getting his attention.

" Yes?. "

" Edwards real name is Hermos right? "

" It is. But he always told me that he wished for a better name. " After saying that everyone caught intrist such as Yoshi, Bowser, Lucy, Happy, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Lily, and Carla especially for Wendy who asked marik a question.

" Marik? Is it true that what hogart said? He was under the care of your monastary? "

" Indeed. "

" Well, if it wouldn't hurt would you please tell us how you do know him? " " or at least met him " carla asked with yoshi adding into her question.

" Are you sure? " marik asked.

" It's alright marik, we'd really like to know more about edward " erza assured.

" I agree with erza, everyone in fairy tail has a story but it's not everyday you hear something like this " gray added while not wearing a shirt.

Marik gazed at everyone who wanted to hear more.

" Hmm. Very well. " marik replied as he started to tell another story.

" As I told you earlier my story began when I met Kolora The Leviathon Dragon at the age of 4. After training being under her care and teachings for at least eight years before disappearing. I had arrived later on at the monestary so I could further progress my magical abilities. Then it was around three more years later at the age of 15 when I first met him. "

Meanwhile at a sea cliff only a few miles away from both his and Wendy's home the young devil slayer was gazing at the ocean.

Ever since the other day when he found out the truth of himself from the demon lord Vladitor, the creation of Devil Slayer magic and the time of the dragons ruling over the earth he was there. Not only that but what struck out the most was him turning out to be a human rencarnation of a demon origanally called hermos which meant it was his real name.

He kept trying to process what it meant and was trying to figure out if it was simply meant or not meant to exist.

Just as he was doing so he recalled the one part where he was under the care at the north mountain monastery and as he was collecting his thoughts he remembered while coincidently marik began to tell his own story as Ed looked through his new found memories from years before he came to magnolia.

* * *

Time goes backwards three years ago.

The Northern mountain monastary.

This place was ancient and had a long history of powerful wizards but currently at this age these scared grounds indeed harbor a great secret.

At the time Marik was only 15. It was around the year he had became a full apprentice under Hogart and upon this day he would be entrusted with a great honor.

Currently at the stables marik had finished his chores and had decided to practice a bit of his magic by forming multiple bubbles into the air before making a swirling ball of water come fourth before dozens of water like whips shot out popping each one before it spilled onto marik annoying him greatly.

( Great. That was a disappointment. ) he thought to himself as he began to dry himself off.

" What should I do? I know how to use the move but there's still left over water so what could I be missing? Huh? " he then caught the sight of a few men on horseback.

Instantly he dashed over to the window to get a view but quickly dashed over the wall using water so he could get a better look at them.

The men that were on the horses were wizards that served under the kingdom of Fiore.

There he gazed at these wizards who were possibly more powerful then he was but that wasn't why. He wanted to go and find his own way to find Korora.

Then a wise voice spoke up getting his attention.

" Wishing to be one of them...won't get the stables cleaned any faster. " The old man appeared to be in his seventies wearing the traditional robe for the monastary.

He then gazed down at the wizards.

" Where do you think there headed all dressed up like that? " marik inquired.

" Most likely heading off to the castle in Crocus. Now it's best that you head back. "

" I've already finished Friar Franky. I'm on brake as we speak. "

" Tis that so? " marik nodded making him smile " well, would you care to lend a conversation with an old soul such as myself? "

(bowser) " then. "

They now make their way down a row of stairs with the many bells tolling away and choirs being heard.

" How are you liking your new master marik? " friar franky inquired.

" I like it. I'm honored to be under his teachings " marik replied answering truthfully.

" That's good. Not very many get chosen to be under his guidance. But I would also like to know how is your magic progressing? "

" Very good. Infact I have managed to shape water into more shapes from before. However I have trouble seeking a way to find what I can do with the left over water since I can't eat it. "

" You'll find it marik, I gurantee " friar franky said before they stopped and he noticed marik gazing at a looked gate for a very old dungeon.

" I'll tell you a secret about that dungeon: There is nothing down there that can help you find your dragon. " that brought his hopes down as Friar Franky continued.

" Your a good big at heart. If you work hard and practice humilty, you'll be a fine wizard someday and perhaps you will find your dragon. But since you are now entrusted with the monastery's most important secret I only wish to say that you will not be the same. "

Friar Franky then left marik baffled by what he said and very confused. Sure he was honored to look after their secret but since he was gonna find out tonight he might as well embrace it.

On that fateful night he was told to go into the old dungeon and bring a plate full of food. This greatly confused the young dragon slayer but he knew it had to be done so there wasn't really anything else to be done but just to simply do it.

After navigating his way through the old dungeon he came down an old stair case and was surprised to find multiple lacrima's lit around giving light to this old place.

He then noticed there was a desk with a feather and a cup full of ink with a cap ontop. The room was also filled with various books scattered all over.

It was then he eyes turned to a large chair hovering over a large lacrima with piles books on each side from right to left.

He then noticed another book was added to the right side with another book from the left coming off showing someone was reading.

" Hello? " " Yes? Who is it? Friar Franky? " a calm young voice asked marik as he spoke up.

" No, I'm Marik and I'm your uh..new care taker? "

" Ah. I see " the chair then spun around and reavealed a young child about the age of 11. He had short dark green hair with his bangs being bright red and had very unusual blue slitted eyes. But what helped make him stand out the most was his large left arm that appeared to be a claw made out of black metal that had various engravings covering it along with a blue pearl on top of the palm.

" I'm Hermos " the young boy said now identifying himself before marik gave him his tray of food.

" Here you are "

" Thank you " younger Edward said as he started to eat.

For marik he really was confused on why this child was hear to begin with but from what he was told this boy was the only remaining student of the last demon Critias The Volt Devil.

" How long have you been down hear? " marik inquired.

" I've lost count ever since Critias sent me away " ed answered.

" Well would you like to anything in specific? " " like what? " ed inquired.

" Maybe a game of cards or something? " he then looked to marik with a smile.

" I'd really like that. "

Now for over three long months the two of them bonded getting to know one another and playing various games with the young to be devil slayer giving marik a few ideas on how he could work more efficiently with his magic. But then one day the watchful nights closed in

Later that night hermos/young edward was doing a few sketches to pass his time along with working on his writing.

A knock was heard " come in " the young to be devil slayer said as the door opened.

Marik had now entered the room with a sad look.

" Hermos? " " yes? " " I have sad news " " marik? " he then turned around to face him.

" What? What is it? " he asked as marik spoke up.

" Friar Franky is gone. " " Oh, when will he return? "

" He went to heaven. Do you know what that means? "

Young ed tightly shut his eyes holding back his years. " Oh, yes. Did...did it hurt to die? "

" I don't think so. " marik answered and continued. " He seemed fine yesterday, but he was old. This morning he just didn't wake up. He was very fond of you know. "

A single tear escaped from Edward's right eye. " Look, I know I am not Friar Franky, but I will do my best to look after you. I promise " after that he left him alone.

" Thank you, marik " ed said very low like a whisper and then proceeded onto his bed so he could silently grieve over his lost of a good friend.

...

Right now Marik was at the high ledge watching the monks take away Friar Frankys lifeless body.

" I never got to say goodbye " a voice spoke up right next to him and it revealed to be none other then Edward.

" Hermos...you know your not supposed to be outside. "

" I don't really much care at this point. Friar Franky was the only one that knew about demons "

Marik placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder.

" Don't worry everything will be fine " the dragon slayer said trying to reassure him.

In the lower area's of the North mountain multiple figures wearing black hooded cloaks went up the mountain paths and what there objective is or was is unknown.

Pretty soon the gates to the monastery opened.

The monks all got their attention turned to the entrance with a few getting ready to fight incase this was an invasion.

Then both the headmaster along with Hogart and Marik exited out of the main building to confront the matter before them.

" Who are you? " the headmaster questioned as three of the cloaked figures proceeded forward.

They then removed their cloaks revealing their appearances.

The first one was obviously the one in charge. He seemed to be in his middle twenties. He had short black hair black tribal tattoos covering his face. His wardrobe consisted of light silver armor with red fabric being seen underneath.

The second individual had long white hair tied in a single thing pony tail and had red eyes with black dots and had four rings pierced in his left ear. His clothing consisted of a long silver robe with a black belt tied around the waist and wore wooden sandals.

For the third figure it resembled that of cell from dragon ball z only its skin was dark purple and still had the black spots with pink eyes that had reptilian like slits.

" Good evening. I am Ulfrick Nightborn " the one in armor spoke up first " I am Krakus " the mysterious purple creature said followed by the silver robbed man.

" And you may call me Ventus. "

" I'm afraid we have not much hospitality to offer. But why are you here? " the headmaster questioned again.

" Oh I'm afraid we don't seek hospitality. But now I must ask you kindly to hand over the monastery's secret. "

" The Northern Mountain Monastery holds no great secret that would lead to destruction. We only seek to improve our magic capabilities. However we will and shall defend our home is we must " hogart said clearly showing no sign intimidation.

" Now gentlemen..." ulfric began. " I'm a man of honor and I propose a battle. Who ever is victorius shall get the monastery's great secret "

" Very well, " the headmaster spoke. " If we succeed you will leave and you will not dare to attack the monastery? "

" I give you my word, as for who will be fighting I will come forward. Now choose your best warrior. "

" No need " marik spoke up stepping forward. " I am the one who is entrusted to guard the secret of our monastery and by my honor you shall fail. "

Line break.

Everyone now gets some distance and before the fight begins snow begins to fall with multiple large fires bringing out the light to the night.

" Shall we begin? " ulfric inquired

" Indeed " marik replied and got into a battle stance along with ulfric getting ready.

Quickly making the first move marik dashed forward with his left leg coated in water.

" **Leviathon Dragon's Tail smash!** " but before he could make contact uflric blocked the attack. But marik didn't let up he then began to kick away in the air with both of his legs coated in water making the mysterious wizard back up very slowly.

" Now, **Leviathon Dragon's Surface Slicer!** " marik then stomped his foot down on the ground making multiple waves of water shoot out with ulfric narrowly dodging the attack.

Ulfric chuckled. " Not bad, another dragon slayer, but not good enough. The armored wizard then dashed forward.

" **Shadow God's...** " he turned into a shadow before leaping out an delivered an uppercut to marik " **..Vanishing Fist!** ".

Marik quickly regained his composure even though he was shocked by what he saw. ( This man...he's a God Slayer?! But more worse he can use his own shadow to his advantage I must be careful.

" Hehehe, my turn.. " ulfric now puts his hands together and as he was doing so shadows began to dance around his body before his eyes glowed bright red and made a dark purple magic seal come foruth.

" **Shadow God's Deadly Inferno!** " all of the sudden out of the seal came a powerful concentrated blast of shadows that headed right towards marik.

" **Leviathon Dragons Solid Fist!** " the young dragon slayer coated his fist in water and intercepted the attack but it proved to much for him but he managed to dodge it and looked back seeing it created a large hole in the wall of the monastery.

" Keep your eyes on the battle! **Shadow God Bellow!** " " **Leviathion Dragon Roar!** " Marik released a powerful stream of water from his mouth while ulfric fired his own breath attack composed of pitch black shadows. Upon impact they created a mid size explosion.

" **Shadow God's: Darkness Twin Star!** " all of the sudden two orbs appeared and began to hover around the god slayer before he pointed forward and they both bolted right towards marik.

" **Leviathion Dragon Water Bullet!** " Marik then fired three large orbs made out of water from his mouth that destroyed the two orbs with the third one heading straight towards the god slayer.

" **Shadow God Spear!** " ulfric extended his right hand outwards creating a long jagged arrow head shaped spear come fourth taking care of the remaining water bullet and nearly hit marik cause it only hit a large rock.

He then jumped into the air and created a black large orb " **Shadow God's :Night Shade!** " multiple streams of dark energy fired from the orb but marik quickly countered it " **Leviathion Dragon's :Water Wall!** ".

From his mouth marik spewed out gallons of water from his mouth that formed into a wall taking in the attack but just barely.

" **Shadow God's: Black Serpent!** " ulfric then created a large snake like enity out of the shadows that lunged right towards marik who had his hand extended out.

" **Dewgong! "** marik created his own serpent one made out of water that collided before marik casted another spell.

" **Leviathion Dragon Aqua Jet!** " marik bolted forward coating himself in water and headbutted ulfric making him crash into the nearest wall.

( His magic is incredible...if he holding back his true power? If so then that increase my chances of winning to be slim ) marik said to himself before ulfric laughed as he got up dusting himself off.

" That was a good hit, but I can hit worse " all of the sudden he disappeared.

( To can play at that game ) marik said to himself before camouflaging himself and made the god slayer confused making him come out.

" What? " before he could react he was hit in the gut by a solid fist before turning invisible again and jumped into the air with a swirling ball of water above him

" **Leviathan Dragon's: Typhoon Water Whip!** " All of the sudden from the ball of water hundreds of water strands shot forward

" **Shadow God's Great Pandamomium!** " Ulfric then created a small explosion of dark energy destroying the incoming attacks whiel marik used his camouflaging again.

" hmmm, it would appear that dragon slayer has an ability to camouflage to his surroundings " krackus noted

" Impressive, that's a tatic that's very rare to see or even use for that matter " ventus added and noticed the monks glaring at them showing they were ready to fight if need be.

" hehe, good. **Now swallow! Shadow God Eater!** " all of the sudden a large predatory head made out of shadows bursted out of the ground and lunged right towards marik who kept jumping side to side to avoid getting grabbed. He then jumped backwards.

" **Leviathan Dragon's: Raging Whirlpool!** " marik then created and torrent of water and launched it right towards the shadow like monster making it dissolve and ulfric chuckle.

" Your defiantly a great wielder of Dragon Slayer Magic but... " he suddenly dissolved.

" ...you couldn't handle the power of a god.. " ulfric whispered right behind marik before punching him in the spinal area with his right fist coated in shadows.

" Marik! " hogart called out not willing to watch his student die and prepared his magic while the monks got ready to fight along with the black cloaked figures.

" Stop! " a voice called out interrupting the fight and ulfric from delivering the finishing blow to marik and that voice turned out to be edward with his hands in the air.

" If you want me hear I am " Edward said now getting on his knees and seemingly amusing ulfric.

" Well, well.. " he began walking towards him while kicking marik to the side. " This makes it so much easier. "

" Hermos!? What are doing? " marik choked out trying to stand up but couldn't do to that hit he took from earlier.

" I refuse to let my friend die for my sake " ed replied and faced ulfric. " If I go with you quietly will you not harm anyone in this monastery? "

" But of course I'm a man of my word and I always keep my promises. Chain him " he said as multiple black cloaked figures approached young Edward amd chained him up.

" Why? Hermos? Why would you save me!? Your life is more valuable then is mine your ment to save this world from Destruction! So tell me why?! "

" Don't worry marik. This isn't goodbye someday we will meet again and you will be much stronger from who you are today. I assure you that this wasn't your fault. When I'm stronger we will defeat these foes. So until then live on friend. " ed said looking back as he and the mysterious black cloaked figures left the monastery while marik lost consciousness.

* * *

" and that's how he was captured " marik said now finishing his story with deep guilt of what had transpired on that fateful night.

Everyone was just blown away by his story.

" Even back then Edward was a good person " Carla noted.

" For a kid like him to that at his age takes a lot of guts.. " gajeel began " ..he's defiantly has my respect. "

" Marik where did they take him? " lucy inquired.

" I don't know we've been searching but the trail was cold. We could not find him. "

" If that's so then how did you find him now? " erza asked in curiosity.

" We used his heart to help find him and from what I was told he had amnesia for about two whole years. So very slowly his power returned to him and now here we are " marik answered and continued.

" Even to this day I resent of not being able to more help on that day. But I'm eternally grateful for what he did. "

" hey? " Yoshi asked " what did you guys do to Edward back in the infirmary when you arrived? "

" We had to test him. We had to see if his soul was pure other wise if it was him then we would have had to kill him for the sake of all mankind. I'm just relieved we didn't have to so " marik then gazed around the guild hall. " Oh, it would appear that our sky dragon has left us. "

" Your right where did she go? " bowser spoke up and now everyone else noticed.

" I have a feeling she went back home " Yoshi spoke up getting carla's intrist. " And just how would you know that? ".

The green female exceed grinned " Hehe, call it a kitty's intuition! " she yelled out proudly making everyone sweat drop at her action while marik was actually a little amused.

" Don't you mean woman's intuition? " lucy inquired. " Great! now you ruined it! I hope your happy! "

" Hey what did I do?! " the blue exceed cried out.

* * *

Changes to the inside of Edward and Wendy's home.

The young devil slayer used magic to light up the inside of the fire place that instantly started to blaze while wrapping himself around with a blanket and just gazed at the fire.

He then heard some footsteps behind him and saw it was just wendy " hey " he said returning his gaze to the fire while she sat down right next to him.

"..."

"..." it was complete and utter silence in the room and it was then he gave her the blanket to help keep warm before she spoke up.

" How are you feeling? "

" I'm here " he replied.

" That's not what I mean. "

" Oh, I see " Edward paused knowing what she meant.

" I remember Critias and the monastery and I remember giving myself up to save marik. but regarding on what I was it doesn't bother me. "

" How can you say that? You've been trying so hard for two years to find out who you really are and now you did. So how could you just shrug it off like its nothing?! "

" Your missing the point wendy. My life, my whole existence was never meant to be. I know what I really am or used to be. So why should it matter? I'm still here in the end a completely different person from what I used to be. "

" But Edward, it should matter your past is how you came to be and through all of that this is where you are now. "

" I understand what your saying. But I never expected this much and yet I'm okay with it " he said now gazing at his right arm.

" Back then I used to stare at this thing and I wondered what does it mean? and what does it stand for me? But in end I'm letting that part of me of go. However I still wont forget I have to atone for what I've done in my previous life by not forgetting what I was or who I am now. After all I'm a member of Fairy Tail. Back then I never thought I would make so many new friends and see so much of the world around me and what it has offer. I'm glad I was wrong. "

He then turns to her and very gently takes her hand.

" Out of everyone I've met you were truly the only one that accepted me for not for who I possiblt was or any of that but...what did you see? "

" I saw another person. One that would call my friend " she answered while removing a few bangs out of his face and cupped his cheek.

" And it turned out I was right. But the thing is I'm not sure if can protect you as you did with me cause you've been there for me ever since we first met. You would always have to be the one that would protect us and that just made me feel so useless. I might never be- "

All of the sudden he cutted her off and for the first time he kissed her. She was shocked at first with her eyes widening in surprise but she closed her eyes and enjoyed every minute of it.

After it was done he embraced her.

" Don't say that...please don't. Your stronger then you will ever think. I know that someday with and truthfully you will surpass even natsu and become a greater dragon slayer. Your will is what makes up who you are. So never forget it. Also...for what it worth...my life is yours..." she then hugged him back.

" But I don't even understand what I feel inside. So that's why...that's why...after this is over. I want to stand by your side and yours alone and help me understand this feeling...because I just don't know what'd... " his eyes started to mist up.

" ...I just don't know what I would do. I don't wanna feel alone anymore. *sob* I don't wanna lose my only friends! "

" You won't... " wendy said letting go of the embrace and used both of her hands and cradled his face. "...You won't be alone anymore. Because were all here for you our family is here for both of us " she said before leaning forward and kissed again while embracing one another.

Even though the two knew of the coming storm in their wakes they ignored all of their surroundings and had one moment of piece for it was now they both had something to fight for and protect.

* * *

Now at the city of Crocus

After both Alvis and Rolland were done confirming there status as Job Collectors and bounty hunters to the authority's they were free to go mostly cause of Rolland's various "connections".

Once it was done they got all of their stuff back and exited from crocus so that they'd get some good distance before alvis summoned his puppet from earlier making it give him the suitcase that loyd was holding.

" I don't get one thing. Why would he guard this thing and give it up so easily? It doesn't make any sense " Rolland exclaimed as alvis opened it up and grabbed a file.

His eyes then widened.

" What is it? " rolland asked.

" This is Fairy Tails information. It shows all of the past members, former members and members of today. It's all here " alvis explained.

Then it hit rolland " hey! You remeber that thing in the paper about a council buildings being destroyed? It had to be them! "

" Oh yeah. " avlis said as he gazed through the information.

" I know the guild has more secrets. But this stuff right here..it has information and background checks on every single member and what magic they use and there's stuff in here that no one else is supposed to know about. Oh god "

" what? " rolland asked before alvis showed.

" It's Edward..there gonna go after him! "

" Well what the hell are we waiting for?! We got to Magnolia right now! Cause they don't know there coming! " rolland said before alvis popped up a scroll and made a magicycle come fourth.

Once both wizards were on they sped off.

" I hope we get there in time " rolland said.

" Well all we can do is just get to their and help them out becuase we don't know what there planning but there going after edward and we'll need help. So I'll call Straga for some back up "alvis said as he increased the speed of his bike in a desperate attempt to head to magnolia .

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **Oh yeah! I'm freakin glad I got this finished! I was gonna do it last night but I dozed off.**

 **And I'm sure a lot of you my great fans are freakin happy by what transpired into this chapter.**

 **Not only that four members of Nemisis Judgement have been revealed.**

 **From the mysterious Jagaur, to the dragon ball z reference of cells first form Krakus, the samurai like Ventus and the now known Shadow God Slayer Ulfric DarkBorn.**

 **I wanted to progress a bit more of Edwards past into something a bit simple and this is what it ended up to be but I feel really good on this one.**

 **And on to my reviewers!**

 **Star eye pendulum dragon**

 **How'd you like this on? and just as a reminder I already have plans for shelia.**

 **The Celestial Sky Dragon**

 **Well I do hope that this also a great read for ya and repayment for shout outs.**

 **Insane Dominator**

 **Even though you didn't like grammar and as I said before it don't make any sense to me.**

 **But how'd you like the fight and this chapter over and all?**

 **Bloodydemon666**

 **Yep I just love making funny cat jokes for the exceeds in fairy tail and hope that plan we discussed for AOA comes to light. But I know you'll be satisfied with this chapter right?**

 **Well that's enough for right now so until next time...**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	47. Chapter 47 Tides of War

**Okay everyone here's the next chapter for The Outcast number 47 I'm still shocked I've gotten so far with this story and made this many chapters but hey life can throw all sorts of shit at ya.**

 **Now with all of that said I say let this story continue on with this chapter.**

 **( I don't own the Fairy Tail anime nor manga just only my oc's and other stuff you don't see in the either of them cause if I was involved with making more episodes Edward would actually be real )**

 **Also in the next chapter I'm gonna do another anime opening and it will be from Durarha! and later on another opeing from Gundam 00 which is an anime that aired on the SYFY channel and it was at the same time I came and found my love for Gurren Lagann.**

 **But I from what I can tell a lot of you guys loved my fairy tail version Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood opening 1 Again so here it is again cause you wont be seeing it so enjoy.**

 **Opening: Full Metal Alchemist 1 Again**

 **Kono omoi wo keshite shimau niwa mada jinsei nagai desho?**

As it begins Edwards book is seen followed by the Devil Slayer himself being seen and wendy looking to the sky with her long blue hair blowing with the wind and smiles as edward stands along side her.

 **Yarinokoshi te'ru koto yarinaoshite mitai kara**

Afterwards Edwards eyes are now seen glaring at something as the camera zooms out showing an apparition of Critias above him. Then the instruments begin to play showing the fairy tail guild all together standing as one waiting for the coming storm with the main title "Fairy Tail" appearing.

 **Yume no tszuki oikakete ita hazu nano ni**

The song continues on showing Natsu walking alongside with Lucy and Happy flying nearby with Gajeel seen alongside with PanterLily followed by Erza and Gray with the three monks Hogart, Marik and Preyas walking through a wide hill side.

 **Megarikunetta hosoi** **michi hito ni tsumazuku**.

Next it shows off various places Edward has been as he walks on forward.

 **Ano koro mitai ni tte modoritai wakekjansai no Nakushite kita sora wo sagashite'ru**

Right now the song slowly starts to speed up before it shows clips of edward and team natsu traveling around Fiore such as traveling on a train, navigating through a cave, then fighting giant monsters.

 **wakatte kuremasu you ni Giesiei ni natta you na kanashii kao wa yamete yo**

Then multiple character roll on through such as Straga, who shows off multiple transformations. Alvis is shown weaving what appears to be some sort of string controlling three strange puppets. Rolland transforming into a tiger and then sending an energy blast followed by Nene who shoots the screen with a shot gun.

 **Tsumi no saigo wa namida ja nai jo**

Edward uses his Devil Slayer magic.

 **zutto kurushiku seotte'ku n da**

Next it shows natsu, gajeel and wendy using their Dragon Slayer magic.

 **Deguchi mienai kanjou meiro ni dare wo matte'ru no?**

Clips of the Chimera Triad falling from the sky are seen starting from Loyd, Jericho and finally Barren.

 **motto sunao ni yo, nani kara nogaretai n da...genjitsu tte yatsu?**

It quickly shows the exceeds flying together while Lily and Bowser transformed before it shows Jagaur looking down from a high place over Magnolia watching the battle.

 **Kanaeru tame ni ikite'ru date. Sakebitaku naru yo Kikoete imasu ka? Bunan ni nante yatte'rarenai kara...**

Now it shows edward charging forward clashing with Jericho who begins to fight with straga in his alpha form while Loyd jumps down from the sky uses his violator soul to transform creating a massive crater on impact followed by surge of redish flames being controlled by barren.

 **kaeru basho mo nai no. Yasashinsa niwa itsumo kanasha shite'ru**

Next it quickly shows off the Nemisis Judgement guild symbol with many members being seen such as Ulfric, Krackus and Ventus followed by Olof smoking a pipe outside his café.

 **Dakara tsuyoku naritai (I'm on my way). Natsukaskiu naru konna itami mo kanegi jan**

As the song begins to edward uses his earth seal magic to knock away loyd and uses his ice magic and swats jericho away and punches barren with his devil slayer magic before he and jagaur lock eyes and charges at one another with their fists colliding creating an explosion and ending the song.

* * *

 **Chapter 47**

 **Tides of War**

The next day

Yoshi was walking down the halls of her house yawning away while using her right paw to rub her eyes. Since day before after Hogart telling them about the truth about here brother figure and the story Marik told them the night before. The green female exceed thought that it would bother him tremendously. But to her surprise he seemed to be more happy the night they had arrived home before going to be bed.

( Hmmm, I wonder how he is? )

She then summoned her wings to help wake her body and began to stretch. Once she was done she sighed in satisfaction before heading to the door leading to Edward's room.

Using her paw the green exceed did her best not to make to much noise but once she peeked her head on through she quickly covered her mouth.

What made her do that was simple edward was in his pj's just fast asleep like bear in hibernation without a care in the world with wendy where a set of pj's off her own and had her arms wrapped around his chest with a small smile on her face.

( Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm dreaming I got to dreaming right now. Wait am I ) she asked herself mentally and then pulled on her own tail and felt the tug.

( Yosh, not dreaming. Well um...good for bro and wendy. But just hope carla don't come in here otherwise she would literally loose it and her nine lives. But I'll leave them be. )

Once the green exceed was gone wendy began to stir letting out a little groan tightening her eyes before she realized that she had fallen asleep with edward. At first she blushed madly but she quickly calmed down after remebering last night and smiled sweetly at the young devil slayer.

After kissing his forehead gently she left the room and it was then she came face to face with Carla who had her arms crossed and tapping her right foot like a mother would for her daughter as if she caught her doing something against her wish.

" Oh, Carla. Good morning " " same to you. "

" So I take it that you've admitted your feelings for Edward have you not? " this surprised the young sky dragon slayer for a moment but calmed down with a lush not fading as the white exceed continued on.

" It's alright wendy it's your choice and even though I don't really approve of it I know edward is a good person. But are you really sure this is what he want's? But more importantly child is this what you want? "

After thinking about it for a brief moment her blush was gone and nodded. " It is and I know that Edward feels the same way he might not understand it but it don't mean he could try and learn. "

" I understand what your saying but what if he does something that could hurt you? " carla asked in curiosity.

" He won't. He's been there by our side ever since we first met and if I can find a way to repay for everything he's done then I'm willing to help him. "

" How sure are you he speaks the truth? " carla asked again.

" Because I know and he even admitted that his life his mine and that he wants to be with me once this is all done. "

the white female exceed smiled. " I was only testing you, so there's no need to be hostile now. If what you say is true and Edward truly did say that then I'm happy for you. But later on today I would like to discuss what exactly happened last night. "

The bluenette waved her hands in defense " Nothing of that sort okay? I'll tell you what happened I promise "

" Very well i'll take your word for it " Carla said before summoning her wings and headed to her and yoshi's room to get changed and noticed the green exceed was peeking out of the door.

" You heard everything didn't you? " " yosh " Carla sighed in annoyance as she continued on to her business.

Later on through the day they had visited the guild hall to hang out for a little bit and for some odd reason wendy got a lot of attention from a few certain female members talking about what she did last night.

However she managed to reassure them that it was okay and changed the subject to something else so that they wouldn't figure out what was going on. The reason why was becuase both edward and wendy didn't want to reveal their new found relationship until they felt that it was the right time.

But they tried to find natsu and the others but they had already taken a job earlier that morning so that meant that both young slayer wizards could have a little alone time.

However they had both agreed on not doing any dates of some sort not until the battles with Nemisis Judgement were over.

" You sure that you can carry all of that? " wendy asked looking back at edward who was carrying a couple heavy bags of groceries that didn't really faze the young devil slayer at all.

" No I'm fine. But thanks for asking anyways. "

" Hey Edward? "

" hmm? "

" I know this is all of the sudden but I never got to know what is Alvis and Rolland's magic so what do they have? " the sky maiden asked as edward began to think.

" Well Rolland is a Taker Over Mage the same for Straga only its more like a hybrid magic of both take over and requiping. "

" A hybrid magic? " wendy asked a little surpsised to hear that.

" Well you see take over magic grants you the strength of monsters that you absorbed and requiping is form of weapon that's stored in another dimension. But in his case he's granted the powers of ancient warrior spirits and gaining their power sort of like how erza requips into her armor.

As for Alvis he uses a rare ancient type of magic called out Ark of Puppetry. "

" So it's like a lost magic? " wendy askef trying to get the peices together.

" Not really. It might be old but it's not lost magic. As for how it works im not so sure myself. But there was that one time two years ago in Jasper I found his workshop. "

* * *

 _ **Flashback two years ago. Location: Jasper**_

At the time while Edward was still training under Olof he lived with him his twin exceeds and of course his three other students witch consisted of Straga, Alvis and Rolland.

Edward was walking down the hallway and it was then he noticed a door with a label saying

Alvis's workshop

Out of curiosity he opened the door and closed it behind him as he entered. Upon getting a closer look the not known devil slayer eyes widened in surprise.

All around the place were at least a lot of mechanical parts such as arms, legs, torso's and heads with what appeared to be rows and rows of wire on a shelf with various glowing stones in glass jars.

What is this place? " edward asked himself out loud and looked at a strange marionette. " More like what are these? ".

" There puppets " a voice spoke up and one that edward regonized all to well. Once he turned around he came face to face win rolland who had his dark purple hair tucked behind his shirt and wore a set of working clothes.

" As you probably read from my label this is my work shop where I make and create puppets. "

" What's a puppet? " edward inquired with his head tilting to the left side in confusion.

" I'll show you " alvis then brought out a scroll and out of it came a bizarre creature with six eyes and a large body covered in gray rags and had six arms in total.

" You see Edward this is a very old magic called **Ark of Puppetry** and despite it being old this isn't a lost magic. "

" But what do you do with them? "

" Well you can control then like this " alvis then twicthed his fingers and once he did the six armed puppet roll its eyes around before extentdibg out it six arms. " You see now? The puppet is capable to do many things but the key is to transfer your thoughts into the strings to tell the puppet what to do like old Double Six here. "

" Double Six? I can understand the name. But how do you make them? " alvis chiuckled before motioning him to follow.

Now they stood infront of a blank puppet.

" This is how it works the materials you want your puppet to look like comes from another dimension much similar to requiping only there items think of it like a sticker book. "

" Can I make one? " edward asked with alvis smirking.

" Sure why not? Now I will explain the basic's. "

 **Five minutes later**

" Finished! " Edward said getting alvis's attention and paused on what he was working on before he went over to see what he had made.

" Alright lets see what you got " alvis said with Edward pointing forward.

It resembled that of a female with long silver hair and black eyes with white dots and it wore a ragged brown robe.

" Wow...not bad. So are you gonna name it? " alvis asked making the young boy think. " I'm thinking Silver Beast. "

" Interesting. Now in order to use it all puppets require a magic energy crystal which is a gem composed out of Etherion witch is what we humans have in order to tap into our magic " after alvis said that he then grabbed a jar of the gems he said.

He then got a pair of tongs out and grabbed one before opening up silver beasts chest and placed it in there and closed it up.

All of the sudden the puppet then became coated in purple energy and before long its eyes blinked shocking even Edward.

" Can they speak? " Edward asked.

" No they can't however in a sense once a puppet is fully made they have a conscience but not a living one. If there core is destroyed then they wont be able to do anything so this little stone right here is what helps create the bond between both puppet and master very important "

 _ **Flashback Over**_

* * *

" Wow that sounds so cool! " wendy exclaimed after hearing his story

" Yes it is and he apparently always uses silver beast adding it to his "personal" collections " Edward said while moving his fingers.

" Why is that? " the sky maiden inquired.

" I don't really know. He said that to him Silver Beast is proof of the friendship he and I share or something like that. "

" Oh I get it he uses it as a symbol " wendy pointed out before she noticed edward pausing for a moment.

" Edward? Edward what's wrong? " after a brief few seconds she finally got his attention.

" Nothing. I'm just tripping that's all " he said before placing a hand over her shoulder as they made their way back home.

But over in the rooftops the mercenary fim made his way through.

* * *

Inside the guild hall things seemed to return back to normal kind of wasn't a surprise even after they learned one of there own was a rencarnation of demon but yet there seemed to fine with it.

" Master? " Levy asked getting Macarov's attention as he was drinking a bit of booze sitting on the bar counter as usual.

" Yes levy? "

" ummm...about what happened... " " it's alright child. You didn't know what would happen " macarov said trying to reassure the bluenette but it didn't seem to work.

" I know but I still owe Edward an apology. "

" I understand, but if it gives you a small sense of peace he don't hold it against you for what happened and infact the boy has already forgivien you. So for now keep your head up high becuase im amazed at what the boy is capable of... ( not to mention he would surely make an excellent guild master someday if wanted to ) macarov said to himself at the last part.

( But yet I have a bad feeling all of the sudden. )

* * *

Outside of the guildhall Fim had just landed on the very rooftop and after placing a few strange scrolls around him he then sat down and crossed his legs.

" Now to begin... " fim then weaved his hands in fast motion and as he was dark energy then began resonate from his hands before putting them both together.

" **Negation Magic: Consuming Zone!** " all of the sudden dark masses began to slowly sprout of the ground and soon enough the the very fairy tail guild hall was trapped in a dark sphere.

" Phase one complete. Now just remeber to do your part Loyd " fim said as the fat clown was grinning away like an idiot and before long he used his necro goo to create two other copies.

" Hehe, you guys just go cause some chaos " the other loyds laugehd after hearing this before he continued.

" But remeber out jobs no killing people...bad mojo...but at least scare the hell out of them and if anyone try's to be the hero...go open a can of whoop ass! Now go! " after that was said the other two loyds scattered in different directions before equipinign grenade launchers and firing away starting the signal for battle.

* * *

Just at the outside of town Team Natsu were returning.

" Hey do we always have to barely make it out each and every time on a job? " lucy asked rhetorically because as usual thanks to natsu and gray the job were supposed to do was nearly ruined until Erza came in and knocked them both out.

" Hey I wouldn't have done it if frosty the naked snowman hadn't hit me in he face with a block of ice! " " Oh yeah?! And who's fault was it that you were in the way?! " both the fire dragon and and ice mage said yelling at one another while butting heads.

" That's enough! " erza yelled out scaring them both before they started to hear explosions making the team look right to magnolia's direction.

" Huh? is someone setting off fireworks or something? " Happy asked while chewing on a fish before people started to scream and before long a whole crowd of them came running there way much to everyone's shock.

" Titania! " a voice cried out to erza and it revealed to be none other then Hogart running alongside with Preyas.

" What's going on hogart?! " erza cried out dropping her cart containing her luggage and dashed right towards them both with everyone else in two.

" The Chimera Triad are attacking and if that's the case that would mean Nemisis Judgement is here as well " hogart said before turning to his other disciple.

" Is this almost everyone? " " yes master, Marik is still in the city and he's helping out, so we should have the rest of the city evacuated shortly. "

" Chimera Triad are attacking? " lucy whispered in disbelief as natsu spoke up.

" If there here where's everyone else?! " " Look over to there " hogart pointed out straight to the guildhall but it was covered in a dark sphere.

" What is that? A barrier? " gray asked with preyas quickly speaking up.

" Yes and from the looks of it the barrier is not normal. The only way to break it is to defeat the caster. So for right now we are on our own. " " Preyas is right... " hogart began " ...go help your guild and until then once everyone is out we will join in the battle " erza nodded along with everyone else.

" Alright everyone lets move quickly! " erza said in a commanding tone with everyone hurrying up the pace while both monks headed to the forest to keep the citizens safe.

In only a small matter of time they had all arrived at the front entrance of magnolia but just only a few feet away was none other then Barren wielding a short sheathed sword of some sort.

" So not all of Fairy Tail has been contained? No matter... " he said before drawing his sword and continued. "...I'm also sorry to inform you all but as of right this will be as far as you may go. "

" Who are you? " erza spoke up demanding an answer that seemed to amuse him.

" Your comrade Edward Strider has already met my friends Jericho and Loyd. But as of right now were here to fufill our contract. "

" Your the leader of the Chimera Triad aren't you?! " natsu guessing right away making Barren snap his fingers.

" Very good salamander. I guess your not so blunt aren't you? " barren asked earning a small chuckle from gray but it greatly pissed natsu off.

" You want a piece of me?! " natsu cried out and charged at barren with his right fist coated in fire.

" Natsu don't! " erza cried out but it was to late barrens eyes turned bright red and around his pupils was a black star. Just as Natsu was gonna make contact he was suddenly knocked back to the group without barren having to make one move.

" What the just happened?! " " he knocked natsu back without moving a muscle! " both gray and happy spoke up in awe and shock as he got back on his feet.

" How in the hell did he do that? " the fire dragon asked before he prepared for another spell.

" **Alright my turn! Fire Dragon Roar!** " natsu let loose a massive stream of fire right at barren but all of the sudden it just disappeared much to everyone's shock.

" No...no way...where did his breath attack go? " happy asked out of pure fear as erza tensed up sensing a very powerful red and black aura coming from barren.

" This isn't good. It would appear that this foe isn't going to be so ordinary " the red head said to herself and prepared to face off this foe before requiping into her Black Wing armor while everyone else got ready to fight.

Now at another different entrance point of magnolia was the Thunder Legion or at least what was left it composing of Freed Justin, Bickslow and Evergreen.

" Man guys its been a while ever since we've been at the guild " the black magic wizard exclaimed excitedly while looking at his dolls " Ain't that right babies? " " Right " all five responded in unison as usual.

" I have to agree it has been over at least two and a half months ever since we left " freed added feeling relieved that there final home.

" Well all of that aside I heard the infamous Edward Strider the Magician has joined Fairy Tail along with the Sky Maiden " evergreen spoke up adding in another topic to talk about.

" No kidding? Ain't he supposed to be a kid? " bickslow inquired.

" He is, " freed answered and continued. " However despite his young age Edward Strider has quite a reputation and to be honest I'm actually a little interested in meeting him. "

" I hear even without magic he's a force to reckoned with meaning he would be a powerful foe to face off against. "

" Ever where'd you hear that? " freed asked.

" From a few passing members of Blue Pegasus talking about the commolition used to face off the Oracion Seis. "

Suddenly bickslow stopped and appeared to be tensing up.

It was then that both freed and evergreen noticed.

" Bickslow? What is the matter? " freed asked with the tall mage pointing forward

" What the heck is that? " Bickslow asked making the two other members of the thunder legion look and were horrified seeing a massive black sphere in the distance.

" Let's move! " " Right! " both ever and bickslow responded to freed as they picked up the pace.

Now they had entered the city

" Are we under attack? " ever asked speaking up what all three members of the thunder legion were thinking.

" Most likely but we better find out for ourselves " freed spoke up before a large blast halted the trio.

" Sorry but that's as far as you can all go " a voice spoke up revealing to be none other then Jericho.

* * *

" All of you this way hurry! " marik cried out leading people to evacuate the city before noticing two guys were in front of a caved in building.

" What's wrong? " marik asked hurrying over to both of them.

" There's two kids trapped in here! " one of them spoke up answering his question.

" Okay stand back both of you! " marik then put both of his palms together and just like that a magic seal appeared and out of it multiple tentacles made out of water shot up lifting up the debry and throwing it aside giving the two grown men the chance to get the two kids out of there.

" Thanks man " marik nodded.

" Now go! Head to the forest you'll find safety there and tell everyone else " " will do! " one of the men replied getting out of there with the two kids secured.

" Preyas! Can you hear me!? " marik asked now using telapathy.

( Yes. I hear you Marik ) preyas anwsered.

" What's the situation right now?! "

( So far me and master Hogarts efforts in evacuating the city have been successful. But this clearly means that there now going after hermos. )

" I see. Well be on the look out there will more heading your way. Good luck preyas " ( to you as well ) preyas replied before marik cutted off the communication.

" So now there making there move...no matter what I won't let them take Edward! "

" Or perhaps you still feel the guilt? " a mysterious muffled voice asked making marik turn around to face an allyway.

" Who are you?! " marik cried out reading his magic before the voice replied back.

" It doesn't matter who we are. What matters is our plan... " the voice responded a shadow streched with a person coming out and marik instantly regonized this scent.

After that a man appeared out of the shadow. He had very short black hair and orange eyes. Black tribal tattoos covering his face along with a mask covering his lower jaw area and the back of his head.

As for his clothes it consisted that of a brown leather jacket vest with black pants and boots with metal edged black gloves.

" ...Of course you already know who I am Leviathan Dragon Slayer: Marik. "

" It's you...Ulfric Darkborn "

* * *

" hehe, It all coming into place " Jagaur said to himself as he sat on a cliff that looked over magnolia. " All i can do is just wait for the moment to strike. "

 **To be continued**

 **Well this now marks the beginning and with Ulfric Darkborn appearing on the battlefield of Magnolia how will this play out with a rematch between him and Marik? And why does he wear that mask that's obviously a reference from the Dark Knight Rising?**

 **Along with Fim looking just like Spider-Man Noir? I'm surprised that a few of you didn't figure that one out yet.**

 **Plus how will Natsu and the others fair against Barron? Just what is his magic?**

 **Will the remaining members of the Thunder Legion be capable enough of defeating Jericho and his Spirit Dragon Slayer Magic?**

 **Who will stop Loyd and his doubles? And who will stop Fim in order to free the rest of Fairy Tail? Not to mention why is Jagaur sitting on the sidelines?**

 **Oh so many questions rolling through all you I can surely imagine but hey that's the fun part of it.**

 **Now to my reviewers**

 **First up thanks to New Ages Dragon's review for the first chapter it adds up to at least over 100 views in total with more coming in over 104 right now thank you all so much!**

 **Bloodydemon666**

 **Glad to hear it and please tell me how ya liked this one friend and you keep up the work to!**

 **The Celestial Sky Dragon**

 **Yeah, yeah get it out of your system and I'm glad that I finally got them both together and you kind of went a little over board and got crazy. And yeah I I did base a few moves off of Pokémon good eye.**

 **Plus to be honest it was my very first time trying to do romance but glad that I hit a home run.**

 **But for wendy to mark him as her mate we'll just have to see...where that goes but you'll kind of understand but more like see later and how edward will be. Over and all I know it'll be more awsome.**

 **Insane Dominator**

 **I'm very glad that I have you a good read and yeah I figured that all magic must have a point of origins. But that's an example and one of many theories that I've come up with.**

 **And yes that's how it is with the truth but like a goat once said we might have not had a good beggining but it don't determine who we are it's the choices we make.**

 **Second person that really loved the scene with Edward and Wendy admiting their feelings for one another and you hit spot on what it was about and shows.**

 **The last flashback has a good impact on this story and hope I gave ya another great cliffhanger and how it will end.**

 **Colou**

 **Glad to see you've caught up and I am pleased to see that your enjoying the story as usual and hope ya like this chapter as well.**

 **So that's enough for right now. Until then I'm gonna be working on a few other stories such as my newest one The Last Dragon Slayer which is a crissover with the animated movie Justice League vs Teen Titans.**

 **But if your interested in some other oc stories with Wendy then check out The Hellfire Dragon Slayer from my friend the celestial sky dragon. Or if you want some hard core action then check out Insane Dominators One's Road to Rememberance.**

 **Now until next time...**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	48. Chapter 48 Battle For Magnolia Part 1

**Well okay all of you great people checking this out and enjoying this story my loyal readers.**

 **This is your main host the G King brining you all a new chapter of the Outcast that has now officially reached over 48 chapters and has over 108 reviews and its all thanks to you all!**

 **Now have any of you ever seen or heard of the anime called Durrarra! ? Because that's where this opening comes from and I do realize it**

 **seems short and I might have done it wrong but the lryics are a pain in the ass to find just like in the anime so it'll have to do.**

 **Not to mention that its performed by my favorite japenese band Mu-Ray who has done so many openings like Bleach with its first opening, a couple for One piece and is regonized well known for FUll Metal Alchemist Brotherhood Hologram and the first opening for Attack on Titan.**

 **( I don't own anything from the Fairy Tail anime nor manga except the plot for this story and all of the oc's that I have in this story)**

 **So let's get this part started!**

* * *

 **Opening 2 from Durarha! Complication**

A light guitar opening with light drums in the background is heard as the opening begins the main title of Fairy Tail appears with magnolia seen over head. with a few snap shots of Edward being seen before it quickly zooms into the city.

 **Nakidashisou na kao de ureu hikui sora**

It now shows the group standing together with determined looks in their eye's such as Edward, Yoshi, Bowser, Wendy, Carla, Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray, Alvis, Rolland, Straga and Marik with the guild hall now consumed in a massive black sphere.

 **suru koto mo naku toki o kezuru**

Now cuts to show a quick glimpse of both Hogart and Preyas with a darkness enveloping the monk.

 **hakidasu ba no nai omoi o nomikonde i** **radachi maijiri no tsuba o haku**

It shows off brief images of a dark evil looking shadow with glowing red eyes and giving off bright red lighting as it slowly reveals its sharp fangs.

 **nanimokamo go korwaresou na fuan dasite asu ni obie**

Now it shows multiple shots such as Barren being seen with his unusual red eyes with black and redish embers floating up into the air, Jericho giving off a menacing look followed by Loyd being seen with three odd looking creatures behind him.

 **assatte bakka miteta tte kotae wa denai koto date wakartteru**

The flag for bearing the Nemisis Judgement guild symbol is seen flying in the air with jaguar grinning away as he gives off an aura of raw power.

 **kagirinaku hirogaru masshiro na ashita ni nani o egaku**

Clips of fighting are seen, with the Thunder Legion facing off against Jericho before Straga joins in the fight. Lucy is seen summoning forth Loke and Nene as she faces off against Loyd with Rolland. Alvis is seen weaving something with his fingers as his puppets clash with fim before it shows off marik facing off agsint the Shadow God Slayer Ulfric.

 **(chorus, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!)**

It now quickly shows off Edward facing off against Barren with his Devil Slayer Magic and soon Jagaur.

 **genjitsu ga someyuku makkura na ashita ni nani o egaku mogakikagayaku**

Then all of the sudden it shows Edward running to a cliff's edge before gazing at the moon and jumping down before he disappears into a magic seal

* * *

 **Chapter 48**

 **Battle for Magnolia P1**

Outside of Magnolia both Alvis and Rolland just arrived getting a decent view of the city but noticed the dark sphere in the distance.

" Were to late! Dammit! " rolland cursed as he got off of the magic cycle and got to the edge of the cliff to get a better view of the city.

" Plus not only that the sphere is right over the fairy tail guild hall " alvis noted pointing it out before a voice spoke up.

" Holy hell...good thing you both called me " the said with both alvis and Rolland turning around to see Straga wearing his signature black cloak with his red sleeves and had a large red circle resembling sun with another on the back.

" Nice to see you made it Straga " Rolland said as the warlord looked over the cliff.

" So what are we dealing with? " straga inquired.

" The Chimera Triad and it would appear that there not alone " alvis answered as he continued " Plus who ever cast that sphere over the guild hall knew that all of the strong members were gonna be there. "

" What is it though? " rolland asked since alvis studied up on nearly hundreds of books about magic so if there was anyone that would know what it is it was him.

" From the looks of it I'd say its a safe bet Negation Magic. "

" That's a hard magic to get your hands on. Because only a few of the best of magic councils military personal have it " straga said adding a bit of his knowledge.

" Yes it is military grade. This one drains the Etherion from our bodies witch is where our magic comes from. If were gonna stop it we need to defeat the caster and that is what I'm gonna do " alvis said.

" Well...If your gonna do that...Rolland you and me should go look for any members of fairy tail that aren't in the guild hall and help them out. "

Rolland nodded at straga's suggestion before he spoke up.

" How do we know if these guys wont have more powerful magic with them? "

" We improvise " straga said as he looked around the area " Plus lets keep our eyes peeled out for Edward because if what your saying is true there all here for him. "

" Okay, guys we know what we got to do. So lets make it out of this! " after that straga was engulfed in bright energy and before long he was in a set of bright bronze armor with a pair of metal like wings behind his back.

" Good luck both of you! " after that straga took off into the air while both scout wizards exchanged a fist bump before skidding down the hill and sprinted off into different directions wishing each other good luck mentally not knowing if they'll make it out of this.

* * *

" Its you...Ulfric Darkborn " Marik growled as the shadow god slayer stepped forward now reavealing himself

" I'm very pleased to see you remember me in these very short years "

" So what's with the mask? " marik spoke up now asking a question he was curious about why the Shadow God Slayer was wearing a breathing mask.

" Let's just say its a requirement now... " the god slayer began as he began to pace back and fourth while talking. "... Do to the sheer increase of my magic its caused my immune system to weaken. But to me its a price worth to pay. "

" So if I pull that mask off you would die instantly? " marik inquired.

" It would be very painful " the god slayer replied.

" Why are you here? Now that your attacking magnolia and trapped the fairy tail guild you have a plan don't you? " " of course! " the god slayer replied.

" That plan involves taking Edward...I wont let that happen not again.. " the turquoise haired colored dragon slayer said as he got into a fighting stance.

" So he has a different does he? Well I'm sorry to say this but you wont have any choice once were done trying to kill one another like civilized mages. " Once that was said the god slayer said that all of the sudden a dark purple aura flared up all around ulfric for a few seconds before it stopped and he prepared a spell.

 **" Shadow God's... "** a black orb now forms in front of his mask " **...Evil Bellow!** " then the black orb erupted transforming into a large powerful blast made out of shadows.

" **Leviathan Dragon's: Water Wall!** " Marik now spews out gallons of water from his mouth that quickly formed into a wall made out of water blocking the attack but before ulfric could do anything else marik casted another spell.

 **" Dewgong!** " all of the sudden the water wall turned into a giant serpent made out of water that lased out at ulfric who just turned into a shadow to dodge

 **" Shadow God's Vanishing Fist!** " ulfric then lunged out of the shadow landing a direct blow with his right fist coated in shadows but all of the sudden marik just turned into a puddle of water much to his confusion.

" **Leviathan Dragon's: Water Shuriken!** " Marik is now seen in the air and threw six large shuriken's made out of water that ulfric easily dodged by rolling to the side before extending his right arm out.

 **" Shadow God Spear!** " a long jagged arrowhead shaped spear came fourth and grazed marik's left shoulder making him grunt in a little pain but toughed it out.

Ulfric laughed " Very good to see you that you've been improving! " ulfric called out as marik landed back on the ground. " Not to mention you fooled with a water clone. "

" I would have preferred that this battle would end more quickly... " the leviathan dragon replied as he quickly recaught his breath and continued. "..Which is why I focused on training all this time. "

" Good effort.. " ulfric answered as he began to form a black orb in between in his hands "...now let us see the results. **Shadow God's: Night Shade!** " multiple streams of dark energy fired off from the orb aimed right to marik who dashed to the left and then began to charge energy in his hands before he weaved his hands a few times.

 **" Leviathan Dragon's: Hurricane Vortex!** " He then stopped making a bright blue seal come fourth and out it came out a large torrent of water that shot out right to the shadow god slayer who threw the orb that created a small explosion creating a large amount of smoke.

Once it cleared marik spoke up. " I would say that these short few years have paid off. I've made a few tricks of my own. "

" I can see that " ulfric replied. " However in our terms of power I've become much more stronger. Surpassing even you. "

 **" Don't get so cocky! Leviathan Dragon Water Whip!** " alvis then formed a long whip made out of water and tying it around his wrists but ulfirc pulled him in.

 **" Shadow God Headcrash!** " the god slayer then delivered a powerful head but right to marik sending him back flying and crashed into a building but he followed it up with another spell.

 **" Oh great silent darkness create chaos! Shadow God's: Great Eclipse!** " A large silver magic seal fourth and before long a large amount of shadows blasted right to marik.

" **Leviathan Dragon's: Huricane Vortex! "** marik once again in weaves his hands making a bright blue magic seal out of it came fourth firing another large torrent of water.

 **" Swallow, Shadow God Eater!** " a large predatory head made out of shadows bursts out of the ground and lunges right to marik but luckily he countered it just in time.

" **Leviathan Dragon's Tsunami Fist!** " marik punched the predatory head with his left fist coated in swirling water before he lunged right towards the shadow god slayer with his arms coated in swirling water.

" **Leviathan Dragon Wing Attack!** " marik spell literally desimated the area around him that made ulfric crash into a small building but he quickly turned into a shadow and lunged out to marik exchanging a bunch of blows at a fast rate before he turned into a shadow again scaling a tall building coming out of it.

" **Leviathan Dragon Pulse!** " marik then began to throw a barrage of small orbs made out of water right to the

 **" Shadow God's: Deadly Inferno!** " concentrated blasts made out of shadows intercepted the barrage and knocked one last orb away that blown the roof top of a small house.

Ulfric chuckled " Your defiantly pulling out all of your tricks aren't you? In that case I'll do the same. **Shadow God's: Joker's Wild!** " all of the sudden a dark explosion was made underneath marik sending him flying into the air.

" **Leviathan Dragon's: Raging Whirlpool!** " marik quickly created a large torent of water that headed towards ulfric who charged oh shadows in his right fist pulling it back.

" **Shadow God... Evil Fist!** " uflric then punched forward with his right fist creating a magic seal that shot out a giant fist made out of shadows that destroyed the whirlpool and hitted marik making him crash into the ground.

 **" Shadow God's: Black Serpent!** " the mask wearing god slayer created a large snake black snake that wrapped it's long body around marik and then began to squeeze him.

" I don't think so! **Leviathan Dragon Aqua Jet!** " marik coated himself in water and got out of the black serpents grip and head butted ulfric making him stumble back a bit.

" Very good marik... " ulfric said as he cracked his neck to both sides. " That was really good. Why don't we try again? "

* * *

Now it changes

" Who are you?! " Freed demanded an answer from Jericho as he jumped down and landed in front of the trio before he noticed the lion like emblem with a snake head over it on the right side of his neck.

" That emblem, he's with the Chimera Triad " " what seriously? " bickslow asked in surprise.

Jericho chuckled " very well informed I see as for my name it is Jericho. However you should remember that. I shall eliminate all three of you. "

" This guy thinks he can take on all three of us? That's just crazy " evergreen noted as freed drew his raipeir.

" It matters not. We have to defeat him if we are to help out guild! Ever, Bickslow! "

" Right! " the two cried in unision amusing him greatly.

" That's right fight with everything you have as if your life depends on it! " Jericho cried out reading his magic.

" Go Babies! " bickslow cried out directing his totems right towards the mercenary mage as they cried out " Go! Go! "

However just like that the totems just passed right through him instead much to the seith wizards surprise.

" What the heck?! My babies just went through him and he don't have a scratch!? "

" Even so.. You done me a favor.." freed said as multiple strange letters surrounded him " **Enchantment: You cannot move from where your standing!** "

Jericho chuckled again. " I hate to be the bearer of bad news for you but that won't work " all of the sudden the spirit dragon just literally went right through the ground much to their shock.

" He went through the ground! " ever screamed out a little creeped our before all of the sudden " **Spirit Dragon Raider Wave!** " all of the sudden a large amount of ominous energy erupted from underneath the trio but freed quickly wrote runes on himself now equipped with rune composed wings while evergreen spreaded her wings out and flew up into the air with bickslow using his totems to bring in up on a rooftop.

" How did he escape from freed's enchantment? He was supposed to not be able to move but he just phased through the ground! " ever asked.

" I'm curious as well... " freed added "...however were in a difficult situation it would appear we're facing off against a Dragon Slayer."

All of the sudden Jericho phased through the ground and was literally levitating right in the air.

He laughed " Is that all the the Thunder God Tribe can offer? "

" You should no better then to underestimate us... **Stone Eyes!** " evergreen then tilted her glasses down and turned jericho into stone.

However to their shock he simply went right through the statue just like he did going underground escaping freeds enchantment.

" **Spirit Dragon Roar!** " Jericho then fired an ominous energy blast from his mouth making them all scatter before the spirit dragon appeared right near to bickslow and slammed right down into the ground making a small crater.

" Bickslow! " freed cried out getting another enchantment ready to stop him but once again the spirit dragon phased back into the ground just like a ghost.

" Bickslow are you alright?! " evergreen cried out as he managed to get back up.

" Yeah I'm fine where'd he go?! " the siph wizard asked as he appeared again but kept going through the buildings making it hard for the thunder god tribe to track him.

" Your all so disappointing... " jericho said as he levitated back up into the air

" **Dark Ecriture: Fear!** " freed then inscribed runes on jericho but despite that he wasn't showing any side of being afraid at all.

" What?! "

Jericho was amused. " That won't work on me, because of the loose screw have no soul... " jericho said "...that is why I have no fear. "

" Oh yeah, take this! **Baryon Formation!** "

" **Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!** "

Bickslow's totems then began to spin together in circle giving off a glow before it fired an energy blast while evergreen waved her arms then fired dozens of needles made out of magic energy all aimed right towards jericho.

" **Spirit Dragon's Death Scream!** " jerciho then emitted a loud ear piercing scream sounding just like the spirits of the dammed diverting all of their attacks right back toward where they came from, both evergreen and bickslow who were now down for the count.

Freed gasped at this sight utterly speechless ( How much power does he even have?! He redirected both of their attacks right back at them as if they were mere child's play! )

" So what will you do? " jericho inquired " will you fight or flee? The choice is yours. "

" No! I won't stand by and let you harm fairy tail! " the spirit dragon nodded in understanding.

" I understand, admirable but yet foolish. **Come fourth and devour my enemies! Spirit Dragon: Harvester!** " from a large magic circle a large ghost like dragon head shaped like a sythce lunged towards freed who got ready.

 **" Dark Eriture...Repel!** " just like that freed made a few runes infront of him making the attack turn right back to jericho who had already disappeared and reappeared behind freed landing a solid kick to his back and shattered his rapier.

" So is that all you have to offer? " jericho asked mockingly very disappointed in freed but he had already inscribed runes in his body.

 **" Not yet I still have this! Dark Eriture: Absolute Shadow!** " all of the sudden freedom body becomes engulfed in dark energy and is now wearing a menacing looking dark armor.

" Let's begin " jericho said as he prepared to continue the fight with freed.

* * *

Currently outside of both edward and Wendy's home the young devil slayer seemed to be troubled by something but the problem was that he couldn't figure out what the problem was.

" Edward? " wendy called out to him but he wounding respond so she went over and wrapped her arms around him.

" What's wrong? " the sky maiden asked.

" I don't know... I feel*gasp* " edward gasped looking up to the sky and saw smoke lots of it.

The bluenette was confused at first but she gasped as well.

" Something's wrong... " and without any other thought edward dashed off forward with wendy doing her best to catch up.

Yoshi comes out of the house confused " What are you guys? Bowser let's move! "

 **To be continued**

 **Okay since it's been a while here's a reminder of what the Chimera Triad look like.**

 **Barren Python age early 20's**

 **He has shirt orange hair with black ovals around his gray eyes that have ripple like patterns that spread over his eyeballs. He has seven small black studs on both ears. His clothes consist of a black over coat with red outline patterns and white pants with black colored boots. (Basically resembles Pain and has that voice.)**

 **Jericho. age 18**

 **Has long white hair with his bangs snapped into four spikes pointing forward. Wears white make up making his face really pale with black eye lighter surrounding his solid white eyes. He wears a high collared dark purple tuxedo with pants and shoes included.**

 **Lloyd age early 20's**

 **(I'm gonna cut him short. He looks exactly like the clown from the movie and comic books from Spawn)**

 **So how did you all like that? It's only the beginning of the fight for magnolia witch is why this is part 1 as you can all clearly see.**

 **Plus now tell me how'd i do?**

 **Also to my reviewers...**

 **The Celestial Sky Dragon**

 **Happy to see your satisfied and your words are kind friend. But hope you liked it now give me details on how you like it mr! Also I had a sandwich on that day to.**

 **Insane Dominator**

 **Yep your spot on where i got the idea from. Plus I do realize that the fight with Jericho and the Thudner Legion/ Thunder God Tribe was short but hey I wanted to show off jericho's power as well as both Marik and Ulfric's magic. So I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Guest number 1**

 **Hmmm, that is very tempting but the problem is that it's not widely known and there's only about let's say about maybe two or three story's about it. But I do like the anime mainly because it's different from other animes I watch.**

 **Guest number 2**

 **Well I'm happy to hear and if your like that just wait tell you see where they head next.**

 **So now that's enough for right now so I'll be having the next chapter in works but at the same time there'll be a delay because I'm working on a special project for later on.**

 **But that you'll just to wait on.**

 **So that's enough for right now please review and until next time...,**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	49. Joke Chapter Messin' Bowser

**This is just for laughs showing random picks of bowser being messed with and he gets even.**

 **This ain't even a chapter its just a small filler that's all and all you have to do is just guess where its from that all. its just a guesing game for a litte fun because I'm trying to figure out what to do next.**

 **The G King presents...**

 **Messin' With Bowser**

* * *

It first shows off Elfman, Natsu and Gray hiking along a trail but all of the sudden they spot large footprints leading inside to a cave and then elfman gets an idea with both natsu and gray laughing.

Then it now shows elfman lighting a small paper bag with a lighter before yelling out

" Ding Dong! " they all start laughing and behind some brush.

Seconds later bowser comes out of the cave and notices the small flaming bag in front of his cave and begins to stomp on it to put the fire out while the trio laugh.

The fire is put out but bowser sniffs his foot and roars in anger with the trio now running for their lives and got to a boat just in time.

But just as they were going off bowser sees them over the hill and throws the bag hitting elfman right as his throat and was now covered in his own phicies.

* * *

Now it shows off Alzack and Bisca's wedding and before long Nowser is seen sniffing some flowers.

The newly wedded couple then get an idea.

" Hey buddy! " they get bowsers attention " come smell those flowers " alzack says now directing him to the roses on the wedding cake

" Don't be shy come on " bisca added and soon bowser gets a whiff of the roses and then alzack shoves his face right into the cake making them both laugh.

Bowser gets angry and roars before grabbing alzack and throws him against the cake splattering it all over everyone around him.

Once he was done he gets a good piece out of the cake and heads back into the woods.

* * *

It shows the trimens all sitting around a small campfire with a small trailer nearby.

Soon they all spot bowser near the large metal trash cans sniffing inside an empty metal can.

Hibiki gets an idea and quickly gets a large jelly bean can and quickly dashes off as bowser's back was turned and runs back to the campfire.

Bowser sees the can and picks it up. He then opened it up and once he did five large plastic snakes pop right out scaring bowser as the trimens laugh.

Bowser roars in anger and dashes off into the woods with the trimens getting inside the trailer.

They now move the curtains aside and before long bowser throws Cubelious through the window shattering the glass with the three playboys screaming for there lives as the trailer continues to shake.

* * *

Bowser watches Levy, Jet and Droy kicking a football.

They now see bowser watching them and then jet and droy got an idea.

" Hey big guy! You want to play with us? " jet calls out making bowser point to himself and comes out of hiding.

Jet holds up the football " Now just run back and give it a big kick right over that mountain! Come on a big kick! "

Bowser gets all excited and runs forward and attempts to kick the football into the air. But just like Charlie Brown jet moves the ball with bowser falling on his back making the trio laugh.

As they were laughing bowser gets up and growls in anger before he kicks jet over the mountain scoring a touch down and then gives droy an atomic wedgie as levy screams.

It now turns to the beach wear the Thunder Legion compossed of Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow with their leader Laxus.

As they were hanging out they all notice bowser on the shoreline picking up a bunch of sticks.

" I dare both of you " laxus spoke up.

Bickslow quickly covers up a hole as freed gets out a large sandwich.

The three of them then called bowser out getting his attention and comes over.

Freed places the sandwhich on the blanket covering the hole.

Once bowser gets close to the sandwich he falls down the hole grunting making the whole thunder legion laugh their asses off.

Then all of the sudden they all heard a deep growling making them all look around.

All of the sudden two large clawed hands pop out of the ground and drags both Freed and Bickslow underground.

 **The End?**

 **So anyone got the reference where that came from?**


	50. Chapter 50 Battle for Magnolia part 2

**Okay all of you people here's the next chapter for The Outcast and so far I can tell that a lot of people have loved the events surrounding the last two last chapters and that I'm very pleased to see since the story is in its major final arc so I want nothing more then the best for this bad boy.**

 **And even though only a hand few of good people i know on the sight have been leaving reviews its fine but it's just a habit I have witch kind of shows me a sign that people enjoy the story. Then again with the visitors I guess that's one way to tell.**

 **Now with all of that said on with the show!**

 **Also shoutout to my friends**

 **BloodyDemon666 for Kill the Roanapaur Empire and Anarchy of Anime.**

 **The Celestial Sky Dragon The Hell Fire a Dragon Slayer and his other stories you've got to check out.**

 **Insane Dominator One's Road to Rememberance reason why is because if you want hard core action check it out and find out for yourself.**

 **( I don't own the Fairy Tail anime nor manga just only my oc's and plot for the story because if I did then Edwards would be real. Plus did you all notice that both Yoshi and Bowser are the cover image of the story now? Eh I'm fine if ou don't care)**

 **(Opening 2, from Durrarra! Complication)**

 **Narrator's both Yoshi and Bowser**

 **Yoshi: Previously on Fairy tail the Chimera Triad have started to attack Magnolia in an effort to capture edward!**

 **Bowser: Plus The Guild is trapped in weird ice cream!**

 **Yoshi: What the heck are you even taking about?! How does that look like ice cream?! You know what? Never mind! Anyways now some mysterious wizards are joining in the fight as well.**

 **Bowser: What going on?!**

 **Yoshi: You blockhead were gonna be finding out that really soon!**

 **Chapter 49**

 **Battle of Magnolia part 2**

Inside of the Fairy Tail guild hall every member was on the ground and could not move an inch nor a muscle.

"*heavy groaning in pain* What the hell is going on? " Gajeel asked trying his best to stay awake but was having a hard time doing so.

" I feel...my magic power draining... " Lilly said unable to move including the master himself who could not move.

( I don't know what's happening...but...if any of you are out there...you are our only hope..)

" Please...save us... " laki muttered loud enough before she blacked out going unconscious.

* * *

Curently it now shows the rest of Team Natsu locking eyes with Barren Python the leader of the Chimera Triad.

" Alright, lets attack together! Lucy you wait on the sidelines for reserves! " erza said giving out a strategy with the team nodding.

" Let's go! " natsu cried out as he charged at barren with his arms coated in fire.

 **" Fire Dragon Wing Attack!** " he then created a large amount of flames waving it right to barren but it was knocked right back the fire dragon much to his shock.

Erza then dashed forward with her black wing armor with their blades clashing. But despite the red heads sword skills barrens skill with the blade was something else as if he was born to wield one.

" Very good Titania. You show promise " barren commented before kicking her away.

 **" Ice Make Hammer!** " gray created a giant hammer made out of ice throwing it to barren.

Then all of the sudden just as ice make wizards attack was gonna hit a large amount of flames appeared out of nowhere.

" Hey wait a minute! That's my breath attack from earlier! " natsu pointed out much to his surprise making barren chuckle.

( Just what type of magic does he posses?! ) erza asked herself as she decided to change out her armor " **Requip! Heavens Wheel!** " now erza was in her signature armor and then dozens of swords began to spin around her as she then began to float.

" **Dance my blades!** "

All of Ezra's swords then directed right to barren and just like that they all disappeared " What?! But how!? " erza cried out in disbelief while gray prepared another spell.

" **Ice Make: Guyser! "** he slammed both of his hands onto the ground and once that happned massive amounts is I've began to burst out near barren.

However all of the sudden the ice cracked before shattering shocking gray immensely.

" **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!** " natsu threw a large orb made out of fire and hurled it right towards barren who chuckled and before long with one swipe of his sword the orb sliced in half making both chunks go to both sides behind him and explode not appearing to affect him at all.

" What the hell is going on?! This guy is just toying with us! " gray cried out in frustration appearing to amuse him even further before he began to laugh.

" You now realize it? Well better late then ever. I see all of as nothing more but as a just a workout for who I truly desire to face...Edward Strider. "

" I don't get it, why do you want to face off against edward?! " natsu asked demandingly.

" Because, he has something...something that I've long been waiting for...So until he arrives your all just going to be my punching bags. "

Erza trembled slightly feeling a quick large spike of magic power increased coming from the short orange haired male.

But it was just like that erza charged forward and both barrens and the redheads blades clashed before barren kicked her back but quickly took flight.

" I believe it is time to feel pain... " barren said before his red eyes changed shape resembling that of a triple point star with a black dot in the middle.

" **Amaterasu!** " then all of the sudden erza was coated in redish black flames and soon began to scream in pain as she fell from the sky and onto the ground while blood began to leak out from the bottom of barren's eyes.

But oddly enough it didn't really seem to bother him as he just wiped it away like it was nothing.

" Erza! " gray called out but then natsu quickly dashed over to the red head but was soon knocked back by barren who immediately jumped back to his original spot.

But then all of the sudden erza emitted a bright light and was now in her flame empress armor.

( She switched to a fire resistant armor to get rid of my Amaterasu flames before they could burn. Most impressive ) barren noted to himself as his pupils changed back into a black star with a red dot in the middle of it.

" Lucy..." erza began now turning to the blonde. " Go to the guildo hall and find out what's going on. "

" What? But I just can't leave you guys to fight this guy! " the blonde began to protest but the red head cutted her off.

" I understand what your saying however the lives of our guild mates might as well be hanging in the balance. Happy take her to guild hall now. "

" Aye! " the blue exceed said saluting before he used his Aira magic to bring out his wings and made a u turn and grabbed lucy taking the blonde into the air and headed to the guild hall.

" No you don't... " barren said now about to cast a spell but instead blocked an attack from natsu instead who growled in anger.

" Your fights with us you bastard! " then all of the sudden barren disappeared before then hundreds of swords fell from the sky and the mages quickly took cover.

" All of these swords...there mine. But how is he able to do that? " erza asked herself before gray charged at him.

" **Ice Make: Cold Caliber!** " the ice mage created a long sword but it was instantly shattered by barrens blade and then punched him across the face sending him crashing right into a building.

" Take this! **Ice Make...** " gray quickly created a bazzoka made out of ice " ... **Cannon!** " he then fired three shells right to barren but instead they all disappeared before reappearing again and landed a direct hit on each of the trio.

" Try all you might... " barren began. " But you will not be able to win this battle... "

" So what! " natsu yelled out propelling himself forward with fire underneath his feet and coated himself in fire.

" Just because your strong it don't mean we can take you down! **Fire Dragon: Sword Horn!** " natsu then finally scored a direct hit right in barrens chest but despite that barren only moved a few feet and then slammed natsu right into the ground before jumping into the air and ninja kicked him away.

Then both erza and gray charged at him with erza exchanging a few blows with gray creating to swords made out of ice and simultaneously blocked off both mages weapons and then in a spinning motion he created a swirling vortex made out of redish black flames sending the three wizards flying.

" This is something I'm most defiantly gonna enjoy... " barren said now grinning.

* * *

It now shows Jericho locking eyes with Freed who was equipped with his Absolute Shadow form.

" So, do you wish to engage in hand to hand combat now? " the Spirit Dragon Slayer asked a little amused but then all of the sudden freed disappeared and attempted to score a direct hit to the spirit only he caught it with ease.

Once that happened they both jumped back and just like that they both began a constant exchange of blows with Jericho scoring a hit to freeds helmet denting it while freed hitted him with a hit to the gut but it went right through him instead.

And then both wizards jumped into air then continued to the exchange of blows with inhuman speeds.

" **Spirit Dragon Claw!** " Jericho then began to attack freed with his arms now shaped into razor sharp claws made out of ominous energy.

But with the enchantments of the armor and wings granting freed greater speed he managed to avoid the attacks.

With the dodging done he shot up trying to hit jericho with his left knee but instead it just went right through him. The spirit dragon then punched freed four times in the chest denting up his armor.

" **Eletric Shockwave!** " freed then created a large electric orb from his right hand and rushed forward now finnaly scoring a direct hit to Jericho sending him crashing to the ground not before he used another spell.

" **Spirit Dragon Roar!** " Jericho then fired his breath attack connecting on impact creating a small explosion and then bolted right to the air.

Then he grabbed the helmet of the armor and then bolted down using him as a battering ram making him crash through five floors made out of wood before it connected with the hard concreate of a basement. Jericho then threw him up into the air and kicked him right through the building like a soccer ball.

As freed was doing his best to stay conscious Jericho then grabbed the helmet and tear it open with brute force alone and then headbuted the green haired male right to the ground creating a crater underneath him causing the armor to disappear.

" Is that really all you have offer? " Jericho asked now hovering teen feet in front of freed who managed to get up on his knees but coughed up a little bit of blood and shown great signs of exhaustion.

" You truly are powerful. I admit I might not be able to defeat you, however even if the thunder legion is down " freed made a quick look to both Evergreen and Bickslow as he continued

" The lives of my guild mates hang in the balance so I can't afford to lose! " Freed then got up on his two feet and enscribed runes on his chest again.

" Evil vs evil! **Dark Ericture: Darkness!** " all of the sudden freed then became coated in dark energy once that happened his body began to change. Then in a mere matter of seconds he became a large demon and gave off a battle cry.

" So, this one has one last trick. Interesting " Jericho noted.

( I now know how to defeat him... ) freed said to himself mentally as he recalled how his attacks did nothing but go through him but that last attack when he was equipped with the absolute shadow actually hit the spirit dragon.

( If my physical attacks won't do anything then I shall go all out with magic infused attacks. )

Once that was done freed roared gathering energy in his fists with Jericho doing the same thing and began to exchange blows and then darted back and fourth back and fourth in the air separating.

" **Spirit Dragon's Demolition Fist!** " Jericho punched forward with his right fist creating a magic seal that fire out ghost like fist.

Freed then knocked it away before he dashed forward with his whole body coated in dark energy.

" **Darkness Revolt!** " freed then began to constantly land blows on the spirit dragon about ten times finishing it off with a direct right elbow to his chest sending him flying towards a building and crashing inside.

" **Spirit Dragon: Evil Quadruple Lashing!** " all of the sudden four large evil looking ghost bursted out of the ground and began to attack demonic freed who kept on trying to dodge until he was hit four times in the chest.

" **Spirit Dragon Spear Horn!** " Jericho then coated himself in ominous energy and tackled freed to the ground and followed it up with another spell.

" **Spirit Dragon Pulse!** " the spirit dragon slayer then began to rapidly blast multiple orbs of ominous energy towards freed who quickly reacted by releasing his charged dark energy.

" **Darkness Breath!** " freed then used the energy he gathered and molded it into a tornado engulfing jericho and followed it up with another spell.

" **Darkness Flash Bomb!** " freed then created a large orb made out of darkness and slammed it right into the spirit dragon making him fall to the ground but instead phased through it and then began to charge ominous energy into both of his palms putting them both back.

" **Spirit Dragon Exorcist...** " the energy then began to intensify with freed extending out both of his arms forward.

 **( All or nothing! ) " Darkness Wave!** " freed then fired a large dark energy blast erupting from his palms while jerciho now fired. "... **Rapture!** " the spirit dragon now fired a single skinny beam of energy that pierced right through freeds spell and once it wad done the green haired male fell to the ground.

Just like that freed was now entirely out of magic power and his demon form reverted back to his normal self.

" You are defiantly a great wizard to face off against. However you will need to do more better in the future. Then again I'm not even sure you will have one " Jericho said before narrowly dodging an energy blast made out of bright light barely grazing his nose and then turned around.

" So...we can now finally finish what we started.. " jericho said as he took a stance and locked eyes with his rival Straga.

* * *

It now shifts to the east forest were both Hogart and Preyas keeping watch over the townsfolk.

" This is everyone? " the monk asked earning a nod from his apprentice who nodded and then spoke up.

" Master hogart. I wish to join in the fight and help Fairy Tail. "

" Very well, be safe preyas and remember your teachings... " the apprentice nodded before then dashed off heading towards magnolia.

" Edward what's going on?! " wendy asked the young devil slayer as they were quickly making their way to magnolia as fast as they could.

" It rather obvious isn't it? " Edward said. " They've now come for me and they will use what ever means necessary to do so. "

" What bro talking about? " Bowser asked flying next to his twin sister Yoshi and there fellow exceed Carla.

" Bowser he's talking about the Chimera Triad, the ones that have been after him for months now " Yoshi answered.

" If that's true why are they here now? It wouldn't be wise to attack Edward especially with the rest of fairy tail to worry about " carla asked out loud.

" They know that the whole guild is one huge obstacle... " edward began. "...but if there attacking now that means they are not alone. "

" Well if that's the case edward don't go to magnolia! " wendy spoke up making him stop as she continued.

" If they really are after you for something then you will only do what they exactly want. "

The young devil slayer shook his head no. " I'm the reason why all of this happening wendy. I can not turn my back from this and they need our help. "

" But Edward... I don't want anything to happen to you... " the sky maiden explained with him understanding and grasping her hands.

" There is no choice. Not for me. If I must do anything then it is to protect the ones that I care deeply for. You included and if I hide it would only make it worse. "

" But it'll get worse either way when you are helping " wendy said adding in another point.

" It has to happen, if it doesn't then there wouldn't be a reason to solve it. Come on, they need us both. " After a little bit of silence wendy nodded in agreement giving her lover the answer he need and continued on unaware someone was watching up in the tree's.

" So...the right heart has a weakness... " the voice spoke up then revealing an evil smile.

" Oh how love can be the dismay of even the strongest " the individual said now revealing to be one of the members of Nemisis Judgement, Krackus.

* * *

Back with Lucy who was being carried by Happy they were getting closer and closer to the guildhall but were shocked to see the state it was in.

" What is that thing? " happy asked.

" I don't know. But that's where are guild mates are trapped and we got to help them "

" Aye. "

the blonde said with the cat agreeing. But before all of the sudden six shots fired into the air and exploded in mere seconds causing them both to crash on the rooftop of Kardia Cathedral.

Happy groaned in pain as the little blue exceed got up.

" Hey lucy? You okay? " he asked a little concerned for the blonde.

" Yeah I'm okay. Thanks... : she then got up. " But what hit us? " then a lot of laughter was heard making them both turn around to see fat clowns wielding grenade launchers dancing around like they own the place.

" Hey what do you know we got us a good catch " " and now its time to roast these fish all except the ferret " both Loyd clones said.

" Hey! Who are you calling a ferret?! " happy cried out snapping at the clown clones who only laughed in amusement as they aimed their weapons right at the duo.

" Say! Ahhh! " both clones said in unison and then fired but all of the sudden the shots were knocked away by one spirit in particular.

" Whew! Is the circus in town?! " Nene asked now pointing two pistols at his foes " **because these f***ing clowns suck!** "

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **Professor Yoshi's Class about the Oc's of this story.**

It now shows off Yoshi in her uniform with little skirt standing in front of a chalkboard holding a book

" Sorry about the delay but things have just been crazy! Now this one here is about one of my big bro's friends Straga! "

It now shows various images of straga.

" Straga has a unique type of magic that seems like both a fusion or both **Take Over** and **Requip** magic. A technique that he calls **The Warlord** hence the name of course. You see the magic allows straga to tap into and transform into ancient warrior spirits that lived long ago, which is defiantly pretty cool. He's from the sun village and over the last few years he's been looking for one. "

A question mark appears over her head.

" Makes you wonder who it is doesn't it? Well that's todays class. Rise, Bow, Dismissed, Yoshi! " she now throws her book at the camera making the screen go black.

* * *

 **Talk about out of the frying pan and into the fire huh?**

 **So how'd you all like that? I know this is another short chapter and all and not really long but I'm making it all up as I go.**

 **So did any of you get the idea of what Barrens magic could be? Or what his eyes are capable of?**

 **Plus I'm not a huge freed fan I just added the Thunder Legion/Thunder God Tribe to make the story and chapters a bit longer to build up the expense and even made up a few other spells for that demon form of his.**

 **Mainly since its been like used what only once?**

 **Now if any of you like to review please do I insist!**

 **Okay replying back to my reviewers for both chapters 48 & 49 and a half. **

**BloodyDemon666**

 **Well another happy customer. Awsome that you liked the fights so hope the same for this one as well. Plus you guessed right dude I love those commercials to and figured bowser fits the description really well.**

 **Insane Dominator**

 **You got pretty good general descriptive idea of the story and that I like. And hope that you like the events that happened in this chapter as well.**

 **Not to mention you get the whole point of why I made the joke chapter so you my friend got it good. And hope this was worth the wait.**

 **So now that's enough for right now and I do hope that you'll all review.**

 **Until next time...**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**

 **P.s Im in the mood for mint flavored ice cream and please tell me if you like the new cover image of both Yoshi and Bower!**


	51. Chapter 51 Battle for Magnolia part 3

**Hey everyone! How are you all doing?! This is your main host the G King brining you all another chapter for the Outcast.**

 **Plus it now has over freakin 50 chapters! 50! Plus now 118 reviews!**

 **Its all thanks to all of you guys for reading, you got no idea how grateful I am.**

 **So please just continue reading on and I will continue giving you all a great story to read.**

 **Also Shoutout to my freinds!**

 **BloodyDemon666, Insane Dominator, The Celestial Sky Dragon and recently for a while New Age Dragon your all awsome!**

 **Song of the day for me**

Everyone wants to go Heaven from Mafia 3 and not the one by Ice Cube. Really wished I knew who sung it.

 **So check out there story's! Trust me they got some good reads.**

 **( I don't own the Fairy Tail anime nor manga just only my oc's and main plot for this story because if I did Edward would be real and Wendy would have a great love intrist )**

* * *

 **Previously on Fairy Tail the battle for magnolia continues in an epic clash between the Three wizards of the Chimera Triad and members of Nemisis Judgement continue to clash with the mages of fairy tail in an effort to capture Edward Strider for an unknown purpose.**

 **Team Natsu's battle against Barren escalates Erza told Happy to take Lucy with him to go help free their guild mates but as they were making there way through Loyd's clones had ambushed the duo.**

 **Meanwhile the thunder legions dismay was ineditabel but with the arrival of Straga another great battle will begin against Jericho. As for Edward he and Wendy along with Carla, Yoshi and Bowser are making there way to magnolia as fast as they can but are unaware of the hidden enemy lurking closer then they think.**

 **What will happen now?**

 **Opening 2 for The Outcast Complication opening 2 from Durrarra!**

 **Chapter 50**

 **Battle for Magnolia part 3**

* * *

Now it shows Lucy, Happy and Nene facing off against

" So uh...what the hell are they? " Nene now asks loosing the big talk and goes to being majorly confused making everyone around him sweat drop including the clones.

" What the heck are even doing here? " Lucy asked " I didn't even call you here. "

The spirit shrugged his shoulders " Honestly. I have no idea I do remember being hammered last night so this has probably got to the worst way to start a hangover."

" Seriously?... " both happy and lucy asked before he laughed.

" Nah I'm just kidding I just felt like it. You should have seen your face though it was priceless. "

" Hey time to throw down weirdo! " both clones said before they both charged at the spirit who groaned loudly in annoyance turning around.

" Maximum effort " nene said as he then drew out his swords and then kicked one of the clone's the face followed by an atomic wedgie and pulling over the other clones face while he laughed.

" This, is sooooo confusing! " the spirit exclaimed now all frustrated. " I mean are you both like twins that rejected by your mom? Or are you just born out of circus? Then again that has got to the one face only a mother can love. "

Both clones then growled in anger but before they could do anything nene had already slid over to them.

" Come on! How'd you expect to meeee? Double Shot! " nene cried out now punching both clones right in the family jewels making there eyes bulge out.

After a few silent seconds both clowns rolled on their sides howling in pain.

" Haha! " nene says laughing at their misery and imitating that one bully from the Simpsons.

" Alright now you really pissed me off! " both clones cried out in unision and then began to glow.

" **Take Over! Violator Soul! Blob Soul!** " once that was done both clones had transformed giving off intimidating looks to both of the spirits.

" Whoa, I got to admit you guys do look familiar, or is it that the author couldn't come up with anything else better. "

" Uh, who are you talking to? " happy asked

" I have no idea at all " the spirit replied.

" Here's a little help Nene. **Open Gate of the Bull Taurus!** " once that was done the bull spirit had now been summoned fourth.

" Hey luc? You up for a barbeque? " nene asked now thinking of his own fellow spirit as his dinner.

" Moooo! I ain't nooooo barbeque! " the bull spirit said angrily before all of the sudden nene deflected an energy blast right back to the clones exploding.

" I'm kidding. Now let's beat the shit out of these guys " nene said casually before he charged forward but and kicked the blob soul right in the face but the clone grabbed the spirit and began then slammed him down onto the ground and then performed a body slam right on the spirit.

Then all of the sudden the blob soul clone was blasted up into the sky by a rocket and just like that nene slammed him right into the hard ground near the church before doing this.

" T bag! " the spirit said before jumping away while Taurus was having a hard time with the violator clone that soon blasted him back.

" Geez this guy is tough. Take this! " the bull now slammed down his axe creating a splitting wave of rocks that the violator clone had easily dodged jumping into the air.

" Dubass! " nene said now kicking the clone right into Taurus's direction who landed a hard solid punch right in its gut and making it crash right into a wall of the cathedral's rooftop.

" Ha! Nice punch! " nene said commenting the bull spirit as he landed back down and exchanged a fist bump before going back to the celestial spirit realm.

" You've done it now... " the violator growled.

" you have made me, very... " the blob added " **Angry!** " the clones cried out in unision before turning into slime and came into contact with one another and very slowly began to form.

Once the light stopped the clones became one and the violator was much more larger and had a large belly with its skin turned dark purple with spikes covering nearly all over its body.

" **Take Over Soul Fusion: Abomination!** " the now combined clones said crying out what they had just become while both lucy and happy were really grossed out by what they were looking at.

" What the hell? " nene asked raising an eyebrow.

" That's not so scary at all. You just look like a bigo wad of purple shit stuck on a pair of shorts from one guys bachelor party then went bad. Wait did I say that? " the spirit asked making the combined clone really pissed off now.

" You wanna die?! " the fusion asked screaming out with nene giving him the bird making the fusion growl in more sheer anger

Then all of the sudden all of the spikes covering the abominations body began to glow making a whirring sound.

" **Abomination Armagedon!** " then just like that the spikes all fired single streams of energy filling into the air and headed straight towards the trio.

" Hang on tight! " nene cried out quickly grabbing both lucy and happy and jumping off of the cathedral that got totaled destroying its middle section.

" *tisk* You had to move didn't you? " the combined clones asked now turning to the trio with nene wielding one katana and a pistol along with Loke now summoned right next to him.

" No, how about I drive my foot into this thing called your ass? " nene replied starcastically before he and loke charged at the fusion.

* * *

Now shifts to show Alvis darting towards the Fairy Tail Guild hall.

" If I'm right then the caster of this thing should be up here " the puppet mage spoke to himself as he continued on even further and then brought out a pair of binoculars and spotted the caster of the sphere.

Once that was done alvis jumped right over to the sphere and all of the sudden a loud grunt was heard.

He turned around to see that it was Rolland who kicked Loyd in the face.

" You take care of that guy I'll deal with fatso! "

Alvis nodded before turning his attention back to fim.

" I know who it are, your Fim Gladius of the dark guild called Blood Fang. "

Fim was amused by this before his left glove disapeared and revealed a dark red guild mark showing what appeared to be a monsterious bat of somesort with its wings above andit twin upper fangs showing.

Once alvis got a good look at it fims left glove reappeared. " Does that give you your awnser? And I know who you are Alvis The Spectere."

" *tsk* I don't care about what they all call me, I'm just another regular wizard making a living " alvis said before he began to focus his magic.

" **Puppet Summoning! Silver Beast! Double Six and Blade!** "

Alvis then threw down three scrolls and just like that three of his "personal" puppet collection came out.

First was the puppet he used against Loyd in Crocus and the one that Edward made Silver beast. Now for those that have forgotten what she looked like it will be explained again.

The puppet resembled a female with long silver hair with black eyes that had white dots giving it a creepy look and wore a ragged brown cloak.

Double Six was a puppet with a large body covered in gray robes and had six eyes and six arms in total.

Then there was the puppet called Hound, hence the name it was a wooden puppet like dog with black fur sewn on multiple parts on its body.

" Impressive... " fim commented " But, I don't need to use my hands when a puppet master has full control they can use their mind to control the puppets movements. Which is good to hear In my case. "

All of the sudden four scrolls rolled out in front of him.

 **" Puppet Summoning! Banshee! Splinter! Fire Ant! and Tortoise!** "

Just like that four puppets appeared first was banshee a levitating female looking puppet that wore a black cloak and hat long white hair flowing from the front of her shoulders.

Splinter was an unusual puppet with a weird upside down smile face and was hunched down with four long tentacles sticking out in the front and back with hooks at the end.

Fire Ant resembled a real ant with a few spikes covering its body and Tortoise was just a large puppet resembling a turtle with a large round shell covering its back.

Alvis was a bit taken back by the surprise that Fin was a puppet master just like he was but quickly regained his composure.

" I never thought I'd face another puppet master " alvis with a grin while film chuckled

" The feelings are mutual and I am curious to know which puppet master will win. So let us find out. "

* * *

Back to Ulfric and Marik's fight.

Explosions rocked the ground as these two slayer wizards continued to duke it out

" Your now starting to disappoint me now marik! " ulfric exclaimed as he landed a solid blow on mariks left cheek and blocked an incoming kick but he wasn't able to block an incoming punch witch the shadow god returned by headbutting the dragon slayer in the face.

 **" Leviathan Dragon's: Typhoon Water Whip!** " Marik jumped back and created a swirling orb of water that shot about dozens of tendrils right towards ulfric who countered it.

" **Shadow God's Demolishing Hammer!** " all of the sudden he created a massive spiked hammer made out of shadows and swatted marik's attack like a fly before he used it to smack him away making the dragon slayer crash into a building.

 **" Shadow God: Deadly Inferno!** " he had now created multiple concentrated blasts of shadows right to the dragon slayer. Just as the attack was about to hit he bolted into the air and then created a massive orb of water right over his head.

 **" The water flowing through my right hand and the water flowing through my left merge. Together you get! Leviathan Dragon's Oceans Might!** " he then threw it right at his foe creating a large scale explosion.

However then all of the sudden shadows butsted out of the ground making a bunch of rubble fly right towards him nothing that he could handle because he kept knocking them back but didn't notice ulfric firing an energy blast hitting the dragon slayer square on.

Once that had happened the god slayer lashed out at him and landed a bunch of blows before he kicked him away and was about to add more pain until.

 **" Lightning Make: Giant Fist!** " all of the sudden a giant fist made out of eletrcity shot forward scoring a direct hit against ulfric as for who it came from it revealed to be Preyas.

" Shall I lend a hand? " preyas asked now offering the dragon slayer who chuckled and accepted.

" I had this completely under control, "

" We both know that's a lie " preyas returned as ulfric got back up.

" So another wishes for a fight? Very well I'm all open for anyone who wants to try there luck " ulfric exclaimed as he began to radiate shadows showing his power had now increased.

" **Shadow God Rapture!** " ulfric raised his arms into the air and once he the shadows began to lash out towards the two wizards

" **Lightning Make: Storm Dragon!** " preyas then created a massive dragon made out of lightning that lashed out to ulfric who had recreated his giant spiked hammer made out of shadows and bashed it away

" **Shadow God's Demolishing Hammer! "**

" **Lighting Make: Punishing Guitone! "** just like that a massive blade headed right towards Ulfric who had turned into a shadow and was heading right towards preyas at inhuman speeds.

 **" Shadow God's...Vanishing Fist!** " the masked wearing god slayer then landed a hard blow right to preyas who had already another spell ready.

" **Lightning Make: Lance!** " preyas created a yellow seal and out of the seal fired eight bolts of electricity.

 **" Shadow God's Darkness Twin Star! " t** wo black orbs were then sent right into preyas direction exploding on impact with his spell.

 **" Followed by, Shadow God's Black Serphent! "** ulfric seized the moment and created a massive black snake made out of shadows that lunged right towards preyas

" **Leviathan Dragon's Water Shuriken! "** marik then created a massive shuriken made out of water and threw slicing the head off of he snake and head to Ulfric who had dodged it extended his right knuckle extended back.

" **Shadow God's...Evil Fist! "** he then punched forward making a black magic seal come fourth followed by a giant fist made out of shadows fire right at the duo with preyas now getting into his maker stance.

" **Lighting Make: Turtle!** " the maker wizard then created a giant turtle made out of electricity that got above the monks and blocked the attack with its massive shell.

" I expected as much... " ulfric said as he leapt out of his shadow, forming a large orb composed of shadows right in between his hands.

" **Shadow God's: Night Shade!** " he then fired multiple streams of energy from the orb hitting anything within range showing its destructive capabilities.

 **" Lighting Make: Thunder Bird! "** Just like that the monk had now created the actual thunder bird itself now flying right towards the god slayer before it emitted a shriek and encased him in volts of electricity making him growl in anger.

 **" Shadow God... Evil Bellow! "** the shadow God slayer charged a small orb infront of his mask that soon erupted into a power burst of shadows right towards the duo. But

 **" Leviathan Dragon Roar! "  
**

 **" Lighting Make: Cannon! "**

Both wizards unleashed their attacks Marik fired a powerful stream of water from while preyas fired a large blast of lighting from a cannon that surprisingly took down ulfric's attack and created a massive explosion engulfing him in it.

However once it cleared ulfric came out of his shadow conplelty unharmed and laughed greatly amused.

" No matter, I guess our battle will just have to wait a bit longer won't it marik? " and then the Shadow God Slayer had now disapeared.

" That was to easy... " preyas notted with marik nodding in aggrement.

" It deeply troubles me but, right now we must find the rest of fairy tail quickly and aid any citizens who might be still here. "

" Right " preyas nodded as the two monks then began their search.

* * *

Right about now Edward and Wendy along with their exceeds Carla, Yoshi and Bowser had made it to Magnolia.

" We made it! " Yoshi said before seeing the black spehere that was right above the guild hall.

Just as they were going a sudden "whoosh!" sound was heard startling the small group.

Now standing before them was a young male holding a black cane with a silver tip.

He appeared to be 15 or so it seemed. He had blue eyes with pupils and jagged white hair reaching to the back of his neck. His clothes consisted that of black coat with white diamond shaped patterns on the front. He also had a white fishnet shirt underneath a silver cravat with dark brown pants and black boots.

" Who are you? And why are you here? " edward asked before the stranger spoke up raising his right hand up leaving the left one on his cane meaning he meant no harm.

" That will have to wait another time. However I urge you to heed this warning " the stranger paused making sure they were listeining well and that they were.

" The one called Alduin...he is more closer then you realize. "

This made theres eyes widen in shock but then edward spoke up again.

" How do I know your telling the truth? "

" You don't " the stranger replied. " That is entirely up to you and you alone. "

" I know I'll receive the same anwser from before but, who are you? "

The stranger chuckled before walking over to edward and patted him on the shoulder smiling.

" You will know one day. Till then and that day comes I leave you a gift " then without another word said the stranger disapeared just like he had appeared without a trace.

" Edward? Do you know him? " wendy inquired very much confused as her lover along with the exceeds.

" I don't. Yet there's something...familiar. I don't know what it is. "

" We'll find out later on. We better go help our friends " Yoshi spoke up with the young devil slayer nodding.

" Your right. We must continue. "

" I just hope everyone will be okay " the sky maiden said getting ed's attention.

" They will be. Come on Wendy, let's help our friends " she nodded and with that they all continued to make their way through magnolia.

As they continued on the stranger looked above now hovering over magnolia.

" Only time will tell. When you will receive a challenge. Subcome to the darkness or to the light. The fate of the world as of right now will be determined by your actions alone. But yet I know you have more to offer then meets the eye don't you? "

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Professor Yoshi's class about the Oc's of This story**

It now shows Yoshi wearing a uniform with a skirt standing in front of a chalkboard holding a book.

" Welcome back everyone. Boy things are just getting crazy aren't they? Well lets take a moment and pause for this time its another one of ed's friends Alvis. "

Multiple images of alvis appear.

" Alvis is Recon wizard who scouts the various parts of Fiore with Rolland in order for all guilds to have work and jobs. He specializes with a very old type of magic called Ark of Puppetry witch allows him to summon multiple puppets on his side to fight including the ones he made.

Now don't get me wrong I never really figured it out myself but he always proves one thing, he always comes prepared. Well that's today's class. Rise, Bow, Dismissed! Yoshi! " she throws the book at the tv screen shattering it and making it go black.

* * *

 **So I take it a lot of you wonder who in the hell that stranger is right? Plus what kind of gift did he give Edward? Oh i love brining in another plot twist to this story.**

 **Plus Alduin is more closer then he realizes what does that mean to you all? I would love to hear what you would all have to guess.**

 **Now to reply to my reviewers.**

 **BloodyDemon666**

 **And I hope that you do still continue to enjoy the fighting with the mystery added to it. And if your talking about that new crossover yeah I checked it out seems good.**

 **InsaneDominator**

 **I do it to build up the excitement and curiosity and for all of these wizards such as the Chimera Triad there mercenaries just hired to do a simple job. Compared to what lies furthrer ahead more dangerous threats will grow with more long forgotten truth being resurfaced.**

 **Over and all hope you liked this chapter and the twist.**

 **New Age Dragon**

 **Thank you, thank you, your to kind friend and that's the best part about fairy tail fanfiction you can imagine just about anything.**

 **The Celeatial Sky Dragon**

 **Well not from what I saw but it don't mean I'll stop looking. However I'm grateful to see that your reading again despite the "troubles" so I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and you give your thoughts.**

 **Also while I'm at I think it's time to reveal who the voice actors are for the ocs of the Outcast at least that kind of how I imagine it.**

 **Edward Strider voiced by the actor for Yuto from Yugioh Ark V**

 **Yoshi voiced by the actress for Yoko from Gurren Lagann**

 **Bowser voiced by the actor for Drak from Gaurdians of the Galaxy**

 **Barren voiced by the actor for Pain from Naruto Shipuden**

 **Jericho voiced by the actor for Death from the video game Darksiders 2**

 **Loyd voiced by the actor for the Violator from Spawn**

 **Alvis voiced by the actor for Viral from Gurren Lagann**

 **Rolland voiced by the actor for Rocket from Gaurdians of The Galaxy**

 **Straga voiced by the actor for War from Darksiders**

 **Ulfric voiced by the actor for Apocylspe from the game X Men rise of Apocylpse but you can also picture Apoclayse from that latest X Men movie**

 **Ventus voiced by the actor for Envy also from Full Metal Alchemist**

 **Krackus voiced by the actor for Cells first form from Dragon Ball z**

 **Marik voiced by the actor for Shun from the anime called Bakugan**

 **Preyas voiced by the actor for Beerus the Destroyer from Dragon Ball Super**

 **Jaguar voiced by the actor for Lord Slug Dragon ball z.**

 **Well that's all I have for that but there the ocs that I mainly focused on what I wish they'd sound like.**

 **Also if your interested I have made a new story called Digimon Story Cyberslueth: Fate. So if any of you are digimon fans then check it out.**

 **Anyways as usual I'd like to hear what you'd all have to say and I hope that you enoyed this chapter.**

 **So until next time...**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	52. Chapter 52 Battle For Magnolia Part 4

**Hey guys! You all ready for some more Fairy Tail?!**

 **If so please don't go crazy!**

 **So let's see first off I deeply apologize for the late updating for this story as of lately especially since it is now in its major final arc.**

 **But life has been a pain in the ass and sooner or later this story will end but that won't mean there will be more after this.**

 **Because now that the manga itself is slowly ending it gives more oppertunitys to keep on going and hopefully they will continue the freaking anime! Because it's horse crap that the manga is ending, but then again they might use a new season to keep the fans on their feet.**

 **However even so their always those times when people say they will do something and in the end they don't witch makes you wonder what will happen later on right?**

 **Okay while I'm at who here agree's that there should be more decent cartoons? Because a lot now just freakin suck. Hell it makes you wonder what ever happened to the good times don't it?**

 **Eh, oh well that's enough talking, so let this story continue on!**

 **( I don't own Fairy Tail anime nor manga wise just all of my oc's and that's all. )**

* * *

 **Chapter 52**

 **Battle for Magnolia Part 4**

It now focuses on the rooftop of fairy tail and on top lied the two puppet masters Alvis and the unknown enemy Fim

" So shall we begin? " fim inquired with alvis getting ready to use his strings with the dark purple haired male replying.

" More then you think! " after that both silver beast and blade dashed forward while double six fired his multiple guns.

Then returning the favor both Splinter and Banshee dashed forward to intercept.

Both of blades arms then transformed sprouting long thin swords while splinter lashed out at the gothic looking puppet with its tentacles while on the other hand banshee drew a double tipped kattana and attacked silver beast who's right arm turned into a small buzz saw.

Meanwhile double six was firing a numerous amount of bullets but the tortoise puppet raised its shell into the air and blocked them from hitting its master and soon fire ant's spikes fired into the air turning into small rockets that the gun slinger puppet easily blasted with its guns.

After that blade darted backwards and once that had happened he threw about over a dozen small knives that at splinter who's tentacles began to swirl around its body and then knocking the knives away in individual directions before they swirled shaping into spikes and then lashed out to the gothic looking puppet who narrowly dodged it with grace.

Then the puppet opened his mouth making a long thin sword shoot out and hit splinter right in its chest and into its core and poofed into smoke meaning it was defeated.

As for silver beast the silver female haired female looking puppet darted forward and once it did the puppet reappeared only this time it was right behind banshee who bolted up into the air narrowly dodging an attack and then emitted a high pitched shriek right towards alvis's puppet and sent it flying into the air and was caught by what appeared to be a long extended arm.

Now where from who the extended arm came from it was none other then double six's second left arm that instantly retracted back and then fired with its remaining five arms that banshee instantly emitted her high pitched shriek but silver beast got right up front and blocked it before following it up with her signature move.

Silver beast's left arm went outwards and just like that out of the sleeve comes over a thousand puppet arms that grabbed banshee and coiled around the puppet before crushing it and making it go poof.

Once that was done both silver beast and blade dashed forward with blade shooting a long sword from his mouth and aimed it right towards fim but was blocked by tortoise before multiple rockets fired right out of its shell but seizing the moment alvis twitched his fingers and once he did silver beast fired what appeared to be paint balls right in the rockets slots.

But after a few seconds the shell began to dissolve showing that the paint balls were actually acid and just like that the turtle looking puppet began to dissolve as well before going poof.

Then just as it seemed that fim was wide open spliter appeared just ten feet away from him before its upside down smiley face broke into three triangular pieces before a small orb of energy began to gather before it created a powerful energy wave making it go poof.

But luckily for alvis he had silver beast take both her and blade away from the blast and made them comeback to their master who was trying to recapture his breath.

( Dam, he knew that he'd be wide open for an attack so he had that last puppet emit an anti attack blast to use as a shield after loosing that turtle, very smart quick thinking though ) alvis said to himself as he began to go over on what he's used so far..

( Let's see, first off Silver Beast can only use her acid paint balls once, but so far that's only a small portion of the tricks my puppets can do so far. However if he's strong as he looks then that means he'll have a much more powerful puppet in the waiting room. So matter what happens I must be careful. )

But all of the sudden another scroll rolled out. Only this was much larger about one size bigger and before long another puppet appeared.

This one appeared to be more human and it was two times bigger then alvis's puppets. It had small short black hair, solid gold eyes and a dark robe with the front open revealing its chest.

Seeing this sight made Rolland grit his teeth in annoyance ( Looks like that was just round one...now it's time for round two. )

" This is one of my most favorite puppets, Dark Archfiend since you were willing to bring out your favorite toy's I can bring out mine as well. "

Alvis twitched his fingers and just like that blade darted forward and right towards archfiend who then put both of his arms out. Then unexpectedly blade began a barrage of assaults and it was then the gothic puppet was sliced clean in half and went poof meaning he went back into his scroll.

As for what caused blade's defeat it was archfiends left arm that transformed into two long prolonged chainsaws

Just as Silver Beast's move was gonna connect all of the sudden archfiends chest opened up bringing out a giant sawblade that shredded the thousand arms like it was massive tree rendering the attack useless.

Silver beast then appeared right behind him and then attempted to cut off his head with her own saw blade but they came in contact with his left weaponized arm and jumped backwards

Six shooter then fired but before they could reach the puppet they stopped shocking the puppet master greatly as they turned to dust.

( Oh shit...that puppet has magic embedded into its body ) alvis said to himself taking notice with his two remaining puppets now returning to his side.

" Your surprised aren't you? " fim inquired " archfeind used to be a powerful wizard that possesed a powerful form of **Magnetic magic** and thanks to his corpse I've made him into a weapon. "

Then all of the sudden archfeinds mouth opened up and just like that it fired a black energy blast that created an explosion upon hitting alvis and his puppets obscuring them in smoke.

" A cannon huh? " avlis said as the smoke then cleared revealing six shooter with its six arms spreaded out and infront of it was a glowing shield and once it was shown six shooters mouth opened four ways before a large amount of fire spewed out right towards the puppet before a black shield materialized much to alvis's shock before separating into what appeared to be black powder that flowed all around archfiends body.

Alvis was had now gained a serious and yet astonished look in his eyes.

( That shield the puppet created...it's made from iron powder? That's incredible, plus with it's magnetic abilities he can make the puppet shape the powder into solid objects. This is no ordinary puppet master. )

" So you have a fortification shield installed in all of that puppets arms to create a more powerful defense do the energy compressors in its six arms huh, very impressive. But I warn you no matter what you do, you will not be able to defeat me so easily. "

Alvis chuckled at what he said.

" You might have that strong puppet, but you should know all too well that all puppet master's have their trump card. "

* * *

In the lower areas both Rolland and Loyd were duking it out.

Rolland was now in his wearbear soul form and trying to land a hit on the fat clown who was surprisingly rather quick despite his size.

" **Necro Goo!** " loyd then made a green symbol come fourth that made a wave of green acid come to rollands direction but he slammed his battle axe onto the ground that made a large crack making the clowns attack go down the drain.

Once that happened Rolland charged forward and soon eveloped in a bright light and out of that light turned him into a tiger but the clown litteraly did something strange...

" **Bitch Slap!** " just like the fat clown said he knocked the tiger away causing him to crash right into a wall making him laugh and clap in his hands.

" Notty kitty, clowny no like notty kitty " the clown said waving his finger no while the tiger got out of the rubble and shook off the rocks.

" Oh shut up and fight already! " the tiger snapped making the clown laugh even more.

" Okay, you want to fight the clown then you got it. **Take Over: Crawler Soul!** " then all of the sudden his whole entire body began to change.

His head began to extend shaping into a spear while his arms began to extend turning into claws and his legs grew longer and all of the sudden a long tail sprouted out.

Then in just a matter of seconds the transformation was done. Standing in loyd's place was a strange massive reptile standing about 7 feet tall and was about 10 feet long.

Its head was very long, clearly reptilian and had a spear shaped head with six eyes and four rows of razor sharp teeth. It had over at least six toes on each of its legs and had a long tail covered in serated knives.

" So? What now? You still wanna go? "

Then all of the sudden alvis was coated in a bright light and just like that he was no longer in his wearbear soul but instead in his battle tiger soul granting him the abilities of a human tiger warrior.

" Oh who said this already ended? Thing's just got interesting. "

* * *

Meanwhile Edward, Wendy and the exceeds had now gotten on top of a tall building to get a much better view of where everyone was.

" In that direction someone is controlling that barrier and trapping everyone inside with four people fighting., to the eastern part of the city I feel five magic energy signatures, to the cathedral a few re fighting, and to the northern entrance another fight wages " Edward said now getting a general idea of where everyone was out by locating their magic energy.

" So that means that the chimera triad are really here? " wendy inquired with the dark green haired teen nodding his head.

" Yes, but they have company, really strong ones at that. "

" Who's fighting who though? Can't you locate them? " Carla asked.

" No, it's to hard to try and find out the identity of a magic signature. "

" What can we do? " bowser spoke up with his older twin sister adding to it. " Yosh, bowser's right, we need to decided on what to do, either help out our guildmates to increase our odds of winning or join in the fight? "

The young devil slayer turned to them.

" I think it's obvious, I'll join in on the fighting while you all head towards the guild hall. "

" No Edward, that's just what they could want.. " wendy protested with edward placing his left hand onto her shoulder.

" I have to wendy, I'm the one they want and therefor i must do part. As for you, the others will need your help and I don't know anyone else better for the job. "

She then paused for a second and letted the truth sink in.

" Alright, just...come back safe okay? " the bluenette asked with Edward smiling.

" Don't worry about me, I'll be alright, " after that the sky maiden gently kissed his forehead and just like that they both went separate directions with the sky maiden taking flight with the exceed's help while Edward headed to the northern entrance.

But what they weren't aware of one thing though, it was that someone was watching them and it revealed to be krackus giving off a malicious smile.

* * *

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!** " Natsu swung his arms coated in fire and sent it right towards barren who made it disappear and blocked off an attack from Erza who was now in her flame empress armor and kicked her away and then slashed an incoming giant hammer made out of ice coming from Gray who followed it up with another spell.

" **Ice Make: Arrow's!** " he quickly crafted a bow from ice before forming multiple ice arrows and fired them straight at barren at high speeds but all of the sudden they were taken out by a large amount of fire rendering the spell useless.

" Dam it! " gray gritted his teeth in frustration as both natsu and erza stood beside him.

" Nothing's working, he absorbs our attacks and just sends them right back at us, were not getting any where at this rate. "

" Then let's all attack at once then " erza said as she requipped into her Morning Star armor and brought both of her sabers together.

" Yeah good idea " natsu said with gray nodding. Soon the fire dragon began to chant a spell as fire began to generate from his hands while gray got into his maker stance and created a large long barreled cannon made out of ice.

" **The flames in my right hand and the flames in my left hand combine. Together you get... Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame! "**

" **Ice Make: Ice Cannon! "**

 **" Photon Slicer! "**

after that the pink haired dragon slayer then threw a large fire ball while gray fired his cannon and erza fired an energy blast from her swords that combined into one solid attack and headed straight towards barren who didn't even bother to dodge.

Very soon all of their attacks just disappeared as if they never existed making shocking them greatly.

" No way... "

" he absorbed all of our attack?! " gray said finishing natsu's sentence before barren closed his eyes and made the triple pointed stars reappear onto his eyes

" Is that all? My turn then. **Amaretsu!** " then all of the sudden a massive amount black redish flames erupted from the ground causing the trio to scatter and just like that all three wizards received direct hits from their own spells sending them all flying.

" This is truly a shame... " barren commented as he wiped the blood off from underneath his eyes as his eyes returned back in its first form resembling a black star.

" I was hoping for more entertainment and in the end even three of fairy tail's few strongest wizards are able to do only so little. "

" Shut up! " natsu roared as he got up and unleashed his breath attack now finally landing a hit on the Chimera Triad's leader but much to his shock barren didn't have a scratch on him.

" A last resort how futile " barren said and then raised his sword above his head to strike him down to finish him off.

" natsu! " both gray and erza cried out to their friend as barren brought down his blade with the fire dragon staring him down but much to their shock he stuck it into the ground just mere inches away from his face, just enough to see his own reflection.

" I don't wanna kill you. Your not even worth it at the stage your in. I've already told you all before Edward Strider is the one I seek to fight, no one else " this left them completely confused as barren took the sword out of the ground and left natsu bewildered since he was that close to death.

" Why? Why do you want to fight Edward? " erza inquired making him turn to the red head " Your supposed to capture him correct? So why fight your own prey? "

" Rather simple...their is only a few so many of us, were being forgotten, and in the end we will fade away unless a new generation emerges. As for right now I seek another opponent that, one that will satisfy my need to fight and to give me my an awnser. "

After hearing that natsu then managed to get up.

" Why do still fight? "

" Because, fairy tail is a family and whenever one of our own is in trouble were there to stand along side them, because that's who we are! " natsu said as he then charged at barren with guns blazing.

" Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon Fist! " after that natsu began to unleash a barrage of punches powered by his dragon slayer magic but surprisingly barren just kept on dodging and blocking the attack constantly as he backed up.

" Your spirits strong for sure, however just for this one time fall " then all of the sudden barren instantly bolted forward and thrust his right palm forward. Then all of the sudden a powerful surge of black and redish fire blast natsu backwards and into a building before he was retracted back towards barren who used his forearm as a lariat to slam the fire dragon into the ground really hard.

" Do you give in? " the orange haired male inquired with natsu trying to force himself up.

" Not in a million years! " the fire dragon returned as barren stomped his foot down onto the fire dragon " very well then. "

Just as barren was continue attacking something burst forward and knocked him right into a building and after that a hand was offered to the fire dragon.

" Come on natsu, are you really gonna let him bring you down? " the pink haired male looked up and saw that the person who was offering the hand was none other then Edward with a grin of his own making the fire dragon chuckle as he took the hand with the young devil helping him up.

" Bout time you showed up, what took ya? "

" Talk later, we have to fight right now "

" Hehehe, dam right " natsu chuckled before he and exchanged fist bumps as barren got back right up and chuckled after his eyes layed upon Edward.

" Edward Strider...at last we finally meet " barren exclaimed as he stepped forward and was now five feet away from both the fire dragon and young devil slayer before Edward spoke up.

" Natsu, I want you to go and both gray and erza back to the guild. "

" No way this guy's mine " the fire dragon exclaimed in is usual tone when he fights.

" I understand that, but you three need to help the guild and I'm asking you as a friend. Let me face this foe alone. "

Natsu was really surprised by Edwards serious attitude, sure he always seems to be serious but this, this was on a whole different level and he knew that what the young devil slayer said wasn't a question he was telling him to go the hell away.

" Alright.. " after that natsu rushed over to gray and helped him up and before long they went over to erza and put her arms over their shoulders.

" Edward...you better make it back " natsu growled not wanting to leave his friend behind as he and gray got the red headed female out of their leaving the dark green haired male alone with their foe.

" Thank you " Edward whispered.

" How noble, your going to face me so your friends may escape eh? "

" No. I'm the one that brought this problem onto my guild and your fights are only between me and me alone. "

Barren chuckled.

" So that's how it is? "

" That's how it must be. "

Edward replied and then took off his hat and reached inside and then pulled out his dagger.

It was the very same one that Edward was in possession of when he first arrived to Fiore two years ago. But since he's acquired his devil slayer magic the young teen had never had a reason to use it. But for this moment he chose to use.

He then threw his hat to the side instantly landing it on a bench before he drew his weapon, holding it in reverse.

" A clash of weapon as mere men? Very well I shall oblige " barren said before readying his blade and before then they locked in their positions. Neither wizard made a move and then very slowly they began to get tensed before the church bell rang.

Once that happened both wizards charged and attacked one another clashing their blades like samurais standing about ten feet from one another before in an instant out of the blink of an eye they dashed into the air and began to exchange blows so fast that no one not even the best eye sight in the world couldn't see who was making a move on who.

Then after about nearly five straight minutes both wizards skidded backwards soon Edward unleased an attack.

" **Blue Thunder Devil's Rage!** " he unleashed a powerful blast of blue electricity right at barren but it just disappeared as the orange haired male charged forward and made it reappear sending it right back at the caster.

" **Blue Thunder Devil's: Flash Fist!** " both of his arms became coated in blue electricity he used his right fist to block the attack and then his left to counter barrens sword before darting up right into the air.

" Heh, a very clever one I see " barren commented as he darted up into the air as well and began another clash of weapons with edward who unleashed another breath attack but it disappeared just like before and he sent it right back to the young devil slayer who had both of his hands out forward.

" **Blue Thunder Devil's: Big Bang Volt!** " edward then fired a more powerful blast right towards barren who narrowly dodged it and dodged another close attack from edward before sending him flying into the ground and then brought him and gripped him by the neck.

" This is good, just what I want " barren said as ed chuckled and then gripped him tightly by the sides.

" Excellent to hear, hope your ready for more. **Blue Thunder Devil's: Discharge!** " then without anywhere to run and being held down edward emitted a powerful surge of blue electricity that lighted up the area around them like the fourth of july before edward followed it up with a solid punch sending him crashing into a nearby building before he bursted out of there and once again both of his eyes changed into a triple star point.

" **Amaretsu!** " both of barrens eyes began to bleed from underneath creating a large wave of black redish flames rught towards edward who set two fingers out and then gathered his fingers as his fist began to radiate electricity.

" **Blue Thunder Devil Special: Volt Hand Cannon!** " after that ed fired a large beam that intercepted barrens attack creating an explosion witch he seized the moment and turned his cursed eyes to their normal form before edward bolted forward.

Barren was just about to cast his magic again but all for some odd reason his cursed eyes just did not work at all.

" What?! " Edward then landed a hard blow to the chest.

" How?! My magic should be able to-" then it came to him and he saw the very reason why the young devil slayers eyes closed.

( His eyes are closed! He's figured out my cursed eyes weakness?! ) ed chuckled.

" I've figured it out " the young devil slayer said following it up with a kick to the chest.

" Your cursed eyes are just like other eye magic, evergreen can turn people into stone except for the ones wearing glasses, while the one known as Bickslow can take a persons soul from who ever locks eyes with him. So far over this whole battle I've mearly used myself to test that theory.

Also from what I can tell that you can only use those eyes for an extended period of time, because if you don't you'll end up blind due to the strain it puts on your body. "

Barren was just utterly shocked

( He used himself to test a theory to find my cursed eyes weakness? He truly does bare the title of the "Magician" greatly. ) he then chuckled before his eyes returned back to their gray normal swirls with Edward now reopening his eyes as well.

" Heh, now finally it is time... " barren said before his power began to increase with a ring of black and redish fire appearing around the orange haired male with Edward's eyes widening in realization.

" After not using this magic for so long, I've now found another of my kind to use it on. So what do you say edward strider? Shall we face off like the true devils we are? " barren inquired before the wring of black redish flames began to swirl around his right arm.

" **From the flames of purgatory I call, relinquish the searing power of hell fire upon my foes...Inferno Devil's: Desolation Fist!** " just like that he punched his right fist forward and created a red magic seal that made a large black red fist made out of fire come fourth darting right towards edward who punched it away and prepared to use his breath attack.

" **Blue Thunder Devil's...** "

Barren smirked " Two can play at that game. **Inferno Devil's...** "

" **Rage!** " after that both of their breath attacks collided creating in an explosion and before long barren bolted forward like a rocket with his left fist coated in black red flames.

" **Inferno Devil's: Searing Fist!** " the orange haired male then landed a direct hit right to edward sending him flying but he stabbed his dagger into the ground and then leaped forward.

" **Blue Thunder Devil's: Flash Fist!** "

" **Turn to ashes! Inferno Devil's: Hell Fire Twister!** " after that barren coated himself in black red flames and began to spin creating a twister made out of flames that collided with Edwards attack before both devil slayers skidded back ten feet away from one another.

Now barren was amused before looking at edward.

" Now since that warm up is done. It's time to find out...which devil shall prevail? The power of the Inferno? Or the Blue Thunder? Only one can win. "

 **To be continued**

 **Okay! Holy shit! That took a very, very long while to write this chapter.**

 **I've been really busy lately with work, trying to find a job, being hooked on and playing Resident Evil 7 and the new Digimon World Next Order witch kicks ass while trying to rework my Sword Art Online story.**

 **Also watched Gaurdians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 and it was awesome! can't wait for the sequel.**

 **but one guy's name was freaking Taser Face! When I heard that i kind of figured that he shoots himself with a taser right in the face really funny.**

 **Now that's done time to reply to my reviewers**

 **BloodyDemon666**

 **Glad that you enjoyed that chapter and liked the voices so hope ya like this one as well**

 **Insane Dominator.**

 **Very happy to hear friend and that this chapter will be to your liking as well.**

 **Guest**

 **Actually I have something else in mind. I give ya the material to make one of your own? i just need to know who ya are and then we can talk about a possible story. Because I'm just not really feeling for it. So no hard feelings kay?**

 **Now while I'm at it I do hope that once my SAO story is fixed up that some of you will read the thing. '**

 **That's it.**

 **SO until next time...**

 **G King!  
** **Out!**


	53. Chapter 53 Battle for Magnolia Finally

**Okay everyone! This is your main host the G King brining you all another chapter for the Outcast and this one here is gonna be special, very special because up till now I've been buying time and getting everything in place for this chapter.**

 **Right about now the battle for Magonlia will soon end and what better way to do that with a good old battle royal?**

 **So yeah that's the idea so hope that you will all enjoy this chapter**

 **( I don't own the Fairy tail anime nor manga just only my oc's because if I did then Edward would be a part of the fairy tail universe, witch would be awesome because wendy would have a better intrist instead of freakin romeo like a bunch of people assume. )**

 **( Opening 2 Complication from Durraha! )**

* * *

 **The battle between light and darkness wages on as our brave wizards square off against the ferocity of the Chimera Triad and the still unknown destructive power of Nemisis Judgement, but the question is what exactly will transpire in these history changing events?**

 **Chapter 53**

 **Battle for Magonolia finally**

 **Battle Royal!**

 **First fight, Straga vs Jericho**

It now shows off Jericho glaring down at his arch rival Straga who was defending Freed after he lost his battle against the Spirit Dragon Slayer who did his best to defend his team mates.

" At last we meet again Straga " Jericho sneered as he prepared to fight.

" I'm well aware if your intentions, and our last battle was short. While I'm at it... " Straga then turned his attention towards Freed " I highly suggest moving your comrades to safety if your able to? "

Freed was a bit hesitant for giving him an answer bust then again considering the one that the Chimera Triad were after was his friend so within a few seconds he replied.

" Yes, I'm still able to stand, " Straga smircked

" Excellent, now get your friends out of the way. "

" Thank you " Freed said before he then began to move both Bickslow and Evergreen to a safe spot and once he was about twenty five feet away Straga returned his attention towards Jericho who was amused.

" Putting other before yourself? I'm very surprised that there are any more decent wizards now aday's. "

" I feel the same, however it's just how the world works, but this time, we shall finish our fight "

" Indeed we will...however I will be the one to emerge as the victor " after that Jericho gave off a war cry before jumping into the sky.

" **Spirit Dragon's Rush!** " Jericho then charged at Straga while becoming enveloped in a purple dragon like entity while Straga out maneuvered the attack and made a set of strange swords appear.

" **Blade's Benevelance!** " just like that all of the swords aligned themselves and then fired off four large beams of light that stopped Jericho in his tracks but then lunge forward landed a direct head but to the warlords chest which he returned the favor by kicking him away.

" **Now come fourth and d** **evour my enimies! Spirit Dragon's Harvester!** " on que a large purple magic seal appeared with a dragon head shaped scythe cam shooting out of it but luckily Straga made a few symbols glow.

" **Mandala Residence!** " just like that all of the energy from Jericho's attack was then absorbed before it turned into a large powerful surge of light that blasted right towards Jericho who then phased underground narrowly doging the attack before he came back up.

" **Spirit Dragon's Roar!** " Jericho then released a powerful blast of ominous energy from its mouth that Straga managed to block before the dragon slayer lunged forward with blood lust filled in his eyes.

" **Spirit Dragon Claw!** " then both of the purple male's hands were coated in ominous energy and shaped like razor sharp claws which Strage began to deflect continuesly before the dragon slayer went through the ground like a ghost and appeared right behind the warlord and landed a hard blow to the head.

" That's new.. " Straga muttered as he regained his footing " You didn't use that the last time we fought, that means you were holding back weren't you? " the warlord inquired as he blocked a sneak attack and caught it.

" Correct, I've never had to fight so seriously...but now I must. In fact, you could just make this easy and give up your friend "

" **Swtich souls!** " all of the sudden Straga was enveloped in a bright light before he assumed the form of a wolf like knight that had a helmet and chest piece shaped like a wolf blending in well with it's dark blue armor

" **Warrior Soul: Alpha!** "

" **Full Moon Blaster!** "

( He's defiantly stronger then before ) Straga/Alpha noted ( But if he was this strong before, then why didn't he use-Of course, back then he was toying with me, but now he's all serious. I better get serious as well.

" **Switch souls!** "

" **Warrior Soul: Bancho!** "

" **Flashy Boss Punch!** " after that Boncho charged forward with his right fist glowing brightly making contact with Jericho and sending him down crashing followed by laughter being heard.

" Is that really all your capable of? " Jericho inquired as he got back up before a magic circle appeared beneath him and just like that his skin became transparent along with his hair now flowing like seaweed underwater.

" **Spirit Dragon Scale's** "

Then just like that Jericho phased through the ground and then popped right back up punching Straga in face and before long it dozens of other small fists sprouted up and began to punch the warlord that could only defend from the barrage of attacks.

But then all of the sudden Jericho appeared behind Straga and had energy gathering at the tip of his finger.

" **Spirit Dragon's: Punishing Frenzy!** " then just like that Jericho fired a beam from his finger that soon multiplied into dozens of others but Straga quickly countered by slamming his fist into the ground and creating a burst of magic energy that blocked off the attack but he had to dodge the rest.

( This ain't looking to good ) then all of the sudden Jericho grabbed Straga's head and slammed him into the ground before bursting out of the ground and launched him into the air before knocking him right back down.

" **Spirit Dragon's: Dead Spark! "** all of the sudden from the palms of his hands fired out massive long bolts of ominous energy.

" **Persona Unleashed!** " Straga then gave off a loud war cry and the result was that a large lion face was fired right at the incoming attack before he leaped into the air and then gave off a bright flash of light.

" **Switch Souls! "** once the light died off Straga was now wearing a green cape and hood with wind swirling around his body

" Warrior Soul: **Graku** "

" **Dashing Feather Storm!** " Straga then bolted right past Jericho and once he did the spirit dragon was trapped inside a twister that began to thrash him around.

" **Now Air Slash!** " Straga bolted threw the twister and landed a blow on Jericho before the process was repeated about nine more times.

( Tch, he's using the air so he can actually harm me, nice move though ) Jericho thought to himself as Straga then landed a hard right hook to the face followed by a kick to stomach but then Jericho grabbed the warlord and began to barrage of punches sending him out of the twister just as it had disappeared.

Straga quickly regained his composure and charged at Jericho and in an instant the two began an exchange of punches and kicks while at the same time bolting around in different spots up in the air.

While down below Freed was just blown away.

( I've heard stories of Straga, I just never believed that I would see him myself. But even so this foe, is a force to be reckoned with. )

The two of them continued to exchange blows before Straga punched Jericho in the face sending him flying with the spirit dragon letting loose his breath attack.

But Straga quickly knocked it away but then all of the sudden he returned back to his normal self much to his disbelief.

( Oh crap! I must have worn out my time! ) the warlord said to himself before falling down and was sent crashing to the ground by Jericho.

" Heh, so you've finally hit your limit have you? That's a shame " Jericho exclaimed and then hovered down.

" Here I thought our fight would last longer as well " Jericho said before kicking him away and then began to unleash a barrage of punches not giving Straga anytime to do anything before stopping.

" It's been fun... " then all of the sudden Jericho then began to gather energy onto his right palm. " But now it must end... "

Straga struggled to get up, but for his body it would not comply just like that he was trapped and had nowhere else to go.

( I guess this is it for me then... ) Straga then closed his eyes and began to do a quick reflect on his memories.

xxx

it shows a younger Straga wondering the streets of Jasper with a sad look on his face and then before long it began to rain and once it did the young warlord remained still as if he had no care, and nothing else left.

But then all of the sudden footsteps were heard and soon enough Straga noticed the rain wasn't touching his head and turned around to face a pale man wearing a butlers outfit and resembled Nosferatu.

" Why do you reek of sadness? Why do bare a look of such guilt? " the stranger asked very curious to know why he was there.

" Because...I didn't think about my friend... and now I can't find her... " Straga replied all depressed before the stranger placed a hand on his right shoulder making the male look to see that the stranger was smiling

" You may feel pain now...but you should seize the opportunity and turn into fuel to find the one your looking for. And only then when you truly discover the answers to your confusion. Hehe, why don't you come to my café? I can make you something warm "

Straga was very hesitant but then nodded his head before getting up and followed the stranger.

" Oh yes, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Olof. What are you called? "

" Straga. "

xxx

Straga's eyes then snapped open and once they did he quickly bolted up and punched Jericho square across the face with sheer determination blazing from his eyes

( No...I can't die now! Not until I find her! ) After recalling his memories and remembering on what he wanted to Straga jumped back up and punched Jericho in the face stopping him from finishing the warlord off and did it 16 times before following it with a upper cut and kicked him into a building.

" What?! How are you still able to move?! Your reserves of magic energy have completely diminished " Jericho said as he got himself back up and wiped off some blood before he heard his opponent chuckle.

" Because...I made a promise to myself...to find a friend...and if I died now, then it would only dishonor my own soul! " the warlord cried out as then began to give off a bright light that shot into the sky blinding the spirit dragons sight and Freed's as well.

Then all of the sudden four glowing orbs emerged and soon they all began to take shape and manifest into the warrior spirits.

The first was Alpha the Wolf Moon night, he wore a set of dark blue armor with a wolf shaped helmet with a face right on his chest.

Second up was Bancho the Mighty, he was a human like lion with large battle scars on his chest and wore a bancho jacket over his shoulders, hat included with a small clover in his mouth wielding a short sword.

The third warrior spirit was the one he had in the beginning Tut which was a human coated in bronze armor and had metal like wings behind his back.

Then for last was Graku the Ace wearing his dashing green cape and hood as wind surged around his body.

" What's going on? " Jericho was confused

" You wanted me to go all out right? " Straga inquired getting the spirit dragons attention.

" Well consider your request replied. All of you lend me your strength to grant me the power of the **Star Gaurdian Zeo!** " Straga cried out with the spirits nodding their heads and before long they all gathered in a circle and raised their arms into the air before all of the sudden they enveloped into five glowing orbs that turned into rings and before long Straga jumped into the air and got right between all of the rings.

Very soon a bright light enveloped the warlord and soon he had assumed a new form, granted by to him by the Star Gaurdian Zeo.

He now wore light dark red armor with gold outlines and also wore a helmet that had a star shaped visor with white gloves that had gold bracelets wrap around his wrists.

" So you've decided to use your strongest have you? " Jericho inquired.

" No I only use this as a last resort, and with the lives of Edward's guildmates on the line. I can't afford to lose! " after that both of his bracelets glowed brightly and began to take shape before both he was equipped with weapons.

On his right arm was a lance while on his left arm was a shield with a red symbol of the sun on the front of it.

" Very interesting, but it won't make a difference " Jericho then pointed two fingers at Straga that began to gather energy.

" **Spirit Dragon's: Punishing Frenzy!** " then just like before he fired off a beam of ominous energy that soon splitted into dozens of other ones and as the attack was coming Straga raised his shield and extended it forwad.

" **Shield of the Just!** " just like that the sun symbol glowed before firing a beam of light that obliterated the attack and hit Jericho dead on before he phashed through the ground again and hovered above him

" Above you! " Freed cried out.

" **Spirit Dragon's: Dead Volt!** " he once again fired large volts of ominous energy at Straga but in a flash he bolted away from the attack and bashed the male with his shield

" **Spirit Dragon Roar!** " Jericho then fired off his attack but instead Straga blocked the attack and then aimed his lance right towards Jericho.

But just like before Straga blocked the spell before brining his lance backwards and slowly began to gather energy.

" This is the end, Jericho " the warlord said.

" Not yet! " Jericho roared out as he became coated in energy.

" **Dragon Slayer Secret Art's...** " a large circle appeared behind Jericho and soon began to rotate and expand in size.

" **Chaos Calamity!** " from the magic circle behind Jericho a massive blast of ominous energy was fired .

" **Quo Vadis!** " then Straga thrusts his lance forward and fires a blast of powerful light that intercepts the spirit dragons secret art creating a massive explosion along with smoke.

" He should not have survived that attack " Jericho muttered to himself and then looked in the direction of the guild hall.

" I might as well assist in the mission. "

" Unfortunately for you, the mission is over " a voice spoke of up resulting Jericho's eyes widening in disbelief and shock.

He was now staring at the massive cloud of smoke and once it cleared the warlord was unscratched much to the spirit dragons shock

" No...no way... "

" I take it, that's your last resort? " the star guardian inquired as he put his shield upfront " In that case, my turn, " after he said that the shield glowed greatly.

" Normally I wouldn't strike down an opponent who is no longer able to fight. But just this once I shall make an exception, "

" **Spirit Charge!** " then all of the sudden the four warrior spirits used to form Xeno charged at Jericho starting from Alpha who landed an attack with his claw like weapons. Followed up by Bancho who landed a hard punch, with Tut landing a direct blow of pure energy while Graku dashed by him with the wind exploding around the spirit dragon. Then to make it a wrap both Starga and Xeno landed a square clean blow against the purple haired male who was then enveloped in an explosion.

After the debry cleared it showed both Straga and Jericho heavily covered in scars and were still able to stand much to Freeds disbelief before the warlords body glowed a bright light and soon he was back to his normal self.

Once that happened Jericho chuckled " you win " after that the spirit dragon fell forward and fainted with Straga heading over to him and then lifted him up. This confused the green haired male at what he was doing because he thought for a moment that he was gonna kill him for a moment but instead he put him up against a wall to rest.

" Your a worthy challenger Jericho. You truly do heed the title of Dragon Slayer greatly. I only wished we could have more friendly spars like this in order to pour our hearts into our own fighting spirits. For now I will not kill you, " after that Straga turned around and began walking towards Freed and the rest of the remaining Thunder Legion.

But then he stopped right in the middle of the crater and looked up at the sun finally breaking through the dark clouds before raising his right arm to the air and gazed at his sun mark with what appeared to be a girl smiling with the noticeable features being her long red hair.

( If your out there somewhere, just know that I will find you.. and I won't run away this time...So I don't know if you can hear me or not, but wait for me... that's all I'm asking...Flare ) after smiling at the beaming sun he headed over to Freed who was trying to lift up his comrades.

" Here, let me help friend " Straga said before throwing Bickslow over his shoulder

" Thank you, I am in your debt " Freed replied as he supported Evergreen making Straga chuckle and shake his head.

" There's no need, we wizards should always help each other more often wouldn't you agree? " he asked making Freed laugh lightly.

" Indeed so, well spoken. But we better move quickly and help out the others. "

" That we will... " Straga assured "...but for the time being we must only have faith in them, just as they have faith in us. While were at it, let's tend to these two first " after that they both shared a nod and headed over to the nearest building left standing.

* * *

 **Second fight**

 **Rolland, Lucy, Happy and Nene vs Loyd.**

Right about now Lucy was with Happy along with Nene and Loki who were staring off at Loyd.

" Heheh! You ready to throw down fools?! " the clown sneered in his abomination soul.

" Bitch please! I've been ready to throw down since I was born! " Nene replied in a geto accent and flipping him off with both fingers making Loke sweat drop.

" Now's not the time to be fooling around Nene, we have to get serious. "

" I know, I know. But still got to lighten up the eh? " the soldier said before equipping a pair of pistols. " Now let's dance. And by I mean dance lets try and kill each other! " Nene then charged with Loke preparing a spell.

" **Regulus Impact!** " he then punched forward creating a gold lion head made out of energy that shot right towards Loyd who laughed before he literally ate it and then tried to return the favor but instead Nene stabbed two swords underneath his jaw and clamped them shut making the blast explode inside of him.

Once the light died down it showed the abomination emitting smoke threw the hundreds of holes that were now shown on it's body before Nene punched him right in the stomach but was knocked back because Loyd's body became fat as a balloon before it gained hundreds of spikes around it's body and rolled on forward.

" **Spike Runner!** "

" Oh come on! " Nene whinned as Loke unleashed another Regulus Impact creating a lion face and made contact and a large explosion but it was revealed that no damage was done before Nene threw one of his kattana's at the rolling spike ball before it hit Lucy and Happy with the abomination returning to normal and shrieked in pain because the blade was right in his ass.

" Ooooh...that's got to hurt... " Happy muttered.

" It hurt's like hell! Now time for a little oayback! " the abomination said before digging it's claws into the ground and literally ripped a huge chunk out of the ground with both Lucy and Happy shrieking in surprise.

" Oh no! " Loke gasped as Loyd then threw the chunk into the air and fired an energy blast from his mouth destroying the chunk and him laughing in delight but got angry to see that the blue exceed was carrying her in the air.

" Please don't drop me... Incoming! " the blonde screamed as Loyd began to fire multiple blasts of energy from his spikes making Happy take evasive movements before he got hit.

" I'm hit! And were losing altitude! " the blue flying cat said before he and Lucy were caught by Nene managed to catch them both.

" You are the best Nene! You are the best! " Lucy exclaimed with the spirit replying

" You dam right I am! So don't forget it, whoa! " the spirit then jumped avoiding another incoming attack from Loyd and landed on the ground before the real Loyd was thrown right at the combined clone who was still in his Crawler soul.

" Dam he's annoying... " Rolland growled still in his Battle Tiger soul before noticing the trio.

" Oh! Your the blonde from before. Lucy right? " the take over wizard asked getting the name right. " Me, Alvis and Jericho took notice of these asshats and came to help. "

" Thanks a lot " the blonde said giving him a thumbs up while Nene laughed.

" Heh, asshat. "

All of the sudden Floyd got back up as he growled in anger.

" Your all starting to piss me off! " the clown said before he and his fused clones fired energy blasts from his mouths that Rolland blocked by emitting a loud and powerful roar that wiped out both of the attacks before Nene fired off a rocket launcher.

" Ah! " the abomination opened it's mouth before it then spat the rocket away and then began charge energy into it's spikes.

" Watch out guys! " Lucy shouted before the abomination fired off the energy from it's spikes making everyone scatter from the attacks before Rolland slammed his blade down onto the ground creating a powerful surge of energy that darted right to the duo creating an explosion with the clown now tired meaning he was pushing it to far as he started to get frustrated.

" Grrrrr! I'm not gonna let you make a fool out of me! I will crush you! Grind you and I will F-!? Huh?! "

Just as Loyd had a bunch of confidence his fused clone disappeared and him returned to his normal home meaning all of his magic power was now really low.

" Uh oh... " the clown said.

" Uh oh is right! " both Nene and Rolland said as they sprang forward.

" Say! Ahhhh! " the clown screamed as he created a large wave of acid that melted everything in it's path. Luckily both the wizard and spirit jumped with Rolland now beginning to beat the crap out of the clown while the spirit grabbed onto a building ledge.

" Nene! " Happy cried out getting the spirits attention.

" Need a lift?! " seeing this sight made Nene chuckle and nod.

" Aye Sir! "

" Hey that's my line! " Happy screamed out but the spirit ignored him as Rolland continued to exchange blows with Loyd.

" You really think that you can beat me?! " the clown said before unleashing more Necro Goo with the take over mage dodging and laughed.

" Heh, who says I was even trying to? " Rolland inquired making the ugly clown confused before Happy dropped Nene from high above the sky.

" **Maximum Effort!** " the spirit screamed before kicking Loyd right in the face and right into a building and much to their surprise it knocked him out clean cold and groaned in pain and then laughed out loudly before popping right back up and emitted a lot of energy.

" What the heck are you trying to now? " Rolland asked " It's over, and you've lost. "

Loyd then looked at Rolland with a crazed look in his eyes. " Your missing the point... " the clown said as he continued to giggle like a mad man before the orange and black haired male realized what was going on.

" OH CRAP! " after saying those words Rolland quickly grabbed the trio and dashed off to get away from Loyd as emitted one loud laugh before he was enveloped in a bright light before he created a large and powerful explosion that totaled the area around him.

" Karma's a bitch " Rolland muttered as he continued running before the explosion ceased and in it's place was a large hole with no signs of the crazy clown around meaning and most likely he was now gone.

" Is he gone? " Happy asked now regaining his composure and absorbing the sight before him.

" Hmm " Rolland nodded. " I say it's to say that he's no more. "

" Thank goodness " the blonde said sighing in relief and landing on her rump as Nene landed beside her.

" You okay Lucy? " Nene asked as he set her down with the blonde nodding

" Yeah, I'm alright Nene. You can go back now. "

The solider gave her a thumbs up " Don't be to shy to call me out again " the spirit said as he returned to the celestial spirit world leaving Lucy with a smile knowing she could always count on her friends for help including her spirits.

* * *

 **Third fight**

 **Alvis vs Fim**

Right about now all three of Alvis's puppets Blade, Silver Beast and Six Shooter were all on stand by waiting for their puppet master to make a move as they appeared to be glaring at Fims puppet Archfiend.

" Heh... " Fim chuckled before all of the sudden three black spiked tendrils shot out from the barrier and impailed Six Shooter before they retracted back to their owner.

" What? " Alvis asked himself as he now noticed that Six Shooter couldn't move at all no matter what he did before he realized why.

( Back when it got hit by those tendrils...The powder must have stuck onto its joints and by doing so... that means Six Shooter can't do anything. )

" Ha! " Fim cried out as multiple blades formed around Afchfiend and began to spin around like a turbine right at Alvis's puppets with both Silver Beast and Blade avoiding the attack while Six Shooter lost its lower half making it go poof.

" Hya! " Alvie twitched his fingers and motioned Blade to attack Arcfiend with the enemy puppet opening up its chest and releasing a saw blade.

Blades weapons held out and seizing the advantage Silver Beast's right arm extended turning into a miniature buzz saw cutting off Archfiends larger weapon before it then emitted a black cloud or iron powder.

" Oh no! " Alvis gasped now relaxing that his puppets would not be able to move after that last trick.

" Your wide open! " Fim yelled out as Archfiends jaw opened up and fired a powerful blast of energy right towards Alvis mixed in the black powder creating an explosion and a large cloud of dust. Its jaw clamped shut as Fim appeared to be satisfied with his victory, or so he thought.

But once the cloud was gone Fim was very intrigued by something. It was Alvis's right arm it had separated into four split pieces and in front of it was an energy shield.

" Heh, so you've even given yourself puppet parts have you? Only a few puppet masters would enhance their own body with such a thing. "

" You've got that all wrong... " Alvis said as his arm then clapped back together " I lost my right arm, a long time ago so in the end, I merely replaced it. "

" " But I'm also surprised about another thing, that archfiends metal powder doesn't affect your arm so let me guess reinforced plastic? "

" That's just about right, might be cheap but effective " Alvis replied before he rolled out four scrolls making his current puppets disappear and replaced them with four different ones each wearing a white robe.

The first one had four grinning faces on it's square shaped head. The second puppet's face resembled an Oni with multiple sharp teeth and had two buff strong looking arms.

Number three had a unusual cone shaped head with five rows of spikes circling around it while the last puppet had a joker like face.

" **Personal Collection: The Four Misfit's** "

Fim chuckled " is there a reason why there all misfit's? "

" Why don't you find out? " Alvis replied as he weaved his fingers.

First off the cone head's head began to spin before shoot off right to the Oni faced puppet that grabbed it and transformed into a jagged spiked spear while eight long tentacles lashed out of the now headless puppet's neck area.

Four face then giggled before it's left and right face burped out two katana's and grabbed them while the joker faced puppet's hands turned into large guillotine blades.

" Now let's do this " Alvis said calmly as his four puppets then charged forward.

Fim weaved his hands making Archfiend shoot a giant fist made out of Titanium right at the Oni faced puppet but was soon destroyed by it's spear that rotated like a drill.

" Try this on for size.. " Fim said as Archfiend then created two giant sickles from the powder and lashed out before it clashed with the Joker Puppet as it swayed its guilltine blades wildly with Alvis seeing that the black powder was soon gonna take effect.

With a twitch of his fingers the blades detach from its arms and in their place were two large cannons that fired destroying Archfioends weapons and made itself backaway five feet before Four Face came into the picture.

Then using its magnetic power Archfiend made the metal powder launch at the puppet whose arms began to rotate like a fan slowing down the attack as it got closer and closer.

Just as the attack was gonna go on the Joker faced puppet's face split into two revealing a metal bulb. Soon it then fired a concentrated beam of electricity hitting Archfiend in the chest and causing it to fly back to it's owner.

" Had enough yet? " Alvis mussed with Fim chuckling.

" Not even close. Time to make things interesting! " Fim cried out as Archfiends mouth opened up releasing more black iron powder as they took shape of what appeared to be three triangular shaped spears that shot out to the puppets the dodged the attacks. But then thousands of spikes began to shoot out of the spear heads right at the puppets but Oni used it's spear weapon to block off the attacks before it couldn't move at all meaning it was effected by the black iron powder.

( Time for its trump card... ) Fim said to himself as Archfiends chest then opened up as it prepared to do something.

" **Suffer...Black Jagged Prison!** " all of the sudden multiple streams of black iron powder shot into the air and just like that they transformed into a massive branch spiked sphere.

( Crap! Think! Think! ) Alvis said constantly trying to come up with an idea and then smirked knowing what had to be done as the attack then made contact.

That move was very dangerous, of it was an whole army of men they would be decimated. All of Alvis's puppets were impailed despite the barriers they had up and damaging them including Alvis who was now covered in multiple cuts.

" It's over! Now die! " Fim cried out as Archfiend lashed out right over to Alvis with a spear sticking out of its mouth while he didn't move a single muscle, nothing, he just would not move.

But then all of the sudden despite being in that position Alvis raised his left leg and fired a cannon right at blank range instantly shattering Archfiend much to Fim's surprise to see that his left leg emitted smoke from the cannon fire meaning it to was also a puppet part.

" So, you've even got a puppet leg eh? Color me impressed " Fim said as the black iron poweder cage then crumbled back to its original state with his valuable puppet turning to ash.

" This isn't over, we'll meet again " after that all of the sudden Fim disappeared much to Alvis's surprise but on the bright side though the barrier was beginning to disappear.

Alvis then sighed heavily in relief

" Now, only one remains. "

* * *

 **Final round**

 **Edward vs Barren**

" Another Devil Slayer? This is defiantly a surprise " Edward exclaimed amusing Barren.

" Am I really the very first Devil Slayer you've met? "

The dark green haired male nodded " Yes. Yes you are, but just because you are don't mean I'm gonna be playing nice " Edward exclaimed as blue electricity began to surge around his body while black and red fire coated Barren's body showing that they were getting ready to begin their battle.

" From the flames of hell appear in my hands, **Inferno Devil's Savage Flame!** " Barren then created a large black red fire ball and threw it right towards Edward who quickly weaved his hands and put them both outfront.

" **Blue Thunder Devil's Big Bang Volt!** " the young devil slayer then fired a powerful blast of electricity that created an explosion with both Devil Slayers charging at one another and began an exchange of blows.

Neither wizard let an inch of mistake slip by as Edward then jumped and began a quick paced barrage of kicks at Barren who easily blocked each one before elbowing the teen in the stomach.

Edward returned the favor by sweeping him off of his feet and kneed him in the back before Barren regained his balance and sprang forward a fist coated in reddish black flames.

" **Inferno Devil's: Hellfire Iron Fist!** " after hitting Edward, Barren jumped into the air dodging his incoming breath attack and began to charge up with black and red flames.

" Followed by **Inferno Devil's Overheat!** " just like that Barren spewed out a more powerful version of his breath attack that hit Edward head on but soon barren was hit by an orb made out of electricity that made him crash to the ground before he followed it up with an uppercut and two blows to the chest before kicking him away.

Barren quickly got back up and unleashed his breath attack again and so did Edward creating another explosion that made both wizards skid back.

" **Inferno Devil's: Furry Whip!** " barren then created a solid whip made out of fire and wrapped it around Edwards left arm dragging him right towards him but in truth that's what Edward wanted.

" **Blue Thunder Devil's: Flash Fist!** "

" **Inferno Devil's: Hellfire Iron Fist!** " then just like that both of their magic infused fists collided but luckily Edward grabbed both of his arms making the orange haired male relaize of the mistake he made.

" **Blue Thunder Devil's Discharge!** " and just like that Edward emitted a powerful surge of electricity dealing a massive impact to Barren who grunted in pain before he punched his fellow devil slayer away.

" **Blue Thunder Devil's Volt Strike Spear!** " Edward threw a large spear made out of blue eletricity while Barren quickly shapped his fingers in cross like pattern.

" **Inoferno Devil's: Cross Fire!** " from his fingers a cross made out of fire countered the spear creating yet another explosion showin just how intense their power was.

Once the explosion died down they both charged at one another relentlessly exchanging blows that started making the ground shake with a small crater beginning to form underneath the duo before they both jumped backwards and released their breath attacks that came in contact.

Just as Edward caught his footing he noticed the barrier that was around the guild hall beginning to disappear making him look to his foe.

" I hate to brake to you Barren, but your plan has failed, you've lost. "

" Not yet I've hadn't " the orange haired male replied " You are our primary target, dead or alive your coming with me. "

" Sorry, but I'll pass " Edward replied before all of the sudden a ring of black and red fire began to circle around him and just like that Barrens eyes began to change.

" In that case then I shall embrace my inner flame... " then just like that his skin began ignite into flames

Once the light died down Barren now stood before Edward only this time his skin was replaced by black red flames and gained a more demonic appearance

" **Inferno Devil Over** **Soul...** "

( I've heard of spells like this...from what I hear dragon slayers can use dragon scales such as Gajeel. But in this case he's using the power of hell fire... who knows what he will do next ) Edward said to himself just before his opponent used a spell.

" **Infero Devil's Overheat!** " once again Barren unleashed a powerful stream of black redish fire at Edward who jumped into the air and raised his left arm into the air.

" **Blue Thunder Devil's: Rain!** " all of the sudden hundreds of lighting bolts shot up into the air and fell back towards the ground.

" **Inferno Devil's: Great Fire Vortex!** " all of the sudden a large ring of fire appeared before Barren shooting up into the air and intercepting Edwards's spell.

Before long Barren roared as he dashed towards Edward and landed six consecutive punches to his stomach followed by two hard kicks and another punch to the face followed by a blast of fire that shot out from his right palm.

However despite that last move Edward felt his hand slightly burned no doubt it was the result of him using pyhsical attacks without magic. So that meant he had to rethink his strategy.

" Why must we fight Edward? " Barren inquired as he slowly walked forward. " You know your the one they want. So why don't you give yourself up? I don't care about your past and for all you know, Fairy Tail will not care in the slightest on what happens to you. "

" Your wrong... " Edward replied as he showed off his dark blue fairy tail guild mark that was located on his right forearm.

" Everyone in the guild looks out for one another, where one goes we all go. They already know about my past... but in truth who doesn't? Everyone has story...but in the end it were all home. "

" I see... " all of the sudden Barren gained an evil smile threw the flames covering his body. " Then I suppose that little dragon slayer will convince you otherwise... "

All of the sudden a shadow appeared above Edwards eyes. He then slowly began to walk forward amusing Barren before the teen flashed forward and punched Barren right in the face with a fist full of eletricity and followed it up with another ten blows sending him flying.

( What? When did he get so fast?! ) Barren asked himself as he now gazed into Edwards glaring eyes.

" You wention Wendy again...and I'll end your life " the young devil slayer exclaimed before he made a blue magic seal appear.

" **Blue Thunder Devil's: Zap Cannon!** " a large orb made out of eletricity was then blasted at Barren who just merely moved his head three inches to the right dodging the attack before he bolted right to Edward.

Following the same suite the teen ducked before head butting Barren before coating himself in eletricity and into the air he went.

" **Blue Thunder Devil's Smashing Claw!** " he then bolted right back down at the orange haired male who then backflipped dodging the attack as he then began to unleash a barrage of punches right at Edward who roared once again using his discharge spell.

Once the field died down both Devil slayers zoomed right into the air with Edward now in his usual form with the spike like turbines on his back.

He then made a few hand signs and just like that the Thunder began to strike Barren before he unlseahed a powerful blast of hellfire with Edward dodging the attack before he then blasted Barren with a sure of eletricity.

After a while they both charged at one another continuesly with each blow infused with magic before they both fired there more powerful breath attacks at point blank range

" **Blue Thunder Devi's Charge Blast!** "

" **Inferno Devil's Overheat!** " upon contact it created a even more devastating explosion causing them both to crash to the ground with two devil slayers running out of magic power and trying to recapture their breaths.

Barren growled as he slowly got up including Edward.

" You truly head the name of Devil Slayer...I thank you finally giving me the chance to unleash my true power." The orange haired male mused with the green haired teen giving him an emotionless look.

" But now this is the end for you... " he then crossed both of his arms in front of his torso.

" **Devil Slayer Secret Art...** " Barren then was then enveloped in massive vortex of black redish flames that swirled around his body for about a few seconds before it then turned into a massive glowing fireball big as the sun itself.

" **Flame Emperor!** ".

" My turn... "Edward muttered as the turbine spikes on his back began to rotate giving off large amounts of electricity.

" **Devil Slayer Secret Art: Mjolnir's: Striking Thunder!** " all of the sudden bright blue thunder enveloped Edward's left arm and just like that it shaped into a small war hammer.

" **The flames of hell vs the mighty storm! Only one can win!** " Barren cried out as Edward kept his cool face.

" You said it was over for me Barren? No it ends for you. I don't care if your another Devil Slayer like me. The lives of my friends are still in danger...so its over. "

Then after the quick exchange of words both of them charged at one another giving off their war cry's as they both unleashed some of their powerful spells.

" Raaaaaaaaaagh! "

" Aaaaaaaaaaaagh! "

And just like that their attacks collided with one side being made out of black redish fire while the other side was made out of blue electricity that brightened up the whole city making the wind go crazy showing off the force of the explosion.

* * *

Somewhere else in Magnolia

" What the heck was that?! " Yoshi said exclaiming in surprise as she Bower, Carla and Wendy saw the huge light show from a clear safe distance before feeling the powerful surge of wind.

" Bro's fighting! " Bowser guessed with Carla nodding in agreement.

" Yes that's for sure, but the question is, who won? " the whie exceed asked brining up the great question while Wendy placed her hand's right over heart.

" Edward... " the blue haired female dragon slayer whispered greatly worried for her lover.

But at the same time, unknowingly Krackus was watching the small group from up above giving off an evil smile as he raised his stinger.

 **To be continued**

 **Hoooooooooly Crap! My god! Over month's of not updating this thing can be such a pain in the ass, literally!**

 **It's was hard to do a battle royal like this, so I'm not doing it again so that way it wont take so very long in future chapters. So that mistake was totally on my part.**

 **Plus have you all heard that the manga ended?! It's bull I tell ya! I just hope they do a next generation like they did for Naruto so I'm keeping my fingers crossed to see just what ever in the hell will happen later on.**

 **But anyways time to reply to my reviewers.**

 **BloodyDemon666**

 **I agree with that, but hey, when one story ends another begins. So hope that you enjoyed this battle royal.**

 **Chapter 7 from 100percentbadass**

 **Oh yeah, I remember doing that reference but I'm surprised no body brought that one up.**

 **P.s guys! I already have thoughts on the next chapter so don't worry! Hopefully it wont take as long as it did with this one. Not to mention i'll be doing another opening after the next three chapters. So if any of you want to guess be my guest. Heheh,**

 **That's enough for right now, so until next time...**

 **G King!  
Out!**


End file.
